L'esclave et l'ange gardien
by Sydney8201
Summary: Quand les anges ont choisi de reprendre la Terre à des humains qu'ils jugent irresponsables, ils ont aussi réduit l'humanité en esclavage. Dean et Sam, libres à la naissance, sont devenus les esclaves de Lucifer, un maître cruel. De son côté, Castiel veut sauver ces humains qu'il aime tant. Quand il a la possibilité de sauver Dean, il la saisit … puis tombe amoureux de lui. DESTIEL
1. Esclave et maître

**Bonjour**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Elle est complètement différente des précédentes. Ici Castiel est un ange et Dean un esclave. Bien sûr, ils tomberont amoureux et finiront heureux. Mais il y aura des moments difficiles et des scènes dures. Je vous préviendrais à chaque fois.**

**Merci à Elissa pour m'avoir aidé à construire le plan de l'histoire et pour toutes ses idées et ces conseils !**

**Attention, dans ce chapitre, référence à des viols répétés mais rien de très détaillé.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi pour le chapitre 2.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Leave a light on de Tom Walker**

**Chapitre 1 : Esclave et maître**

_« Tremblez devant l'esclave quand il brise sa chaîne. »_

_Johann Friedrich Von Schiller_

Dean ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été libre un jour. Il était pourtant né ainsi auprès de parents qui avaient pris tous les risques pour le garder en vie et loin des anges qui contrôlaient le monde depuis des centaines d'années maintenant.

L'être humain avait été l'artisan de son propre malheur. En usant et abusant de la Terre comme si tout lui était dû et qu'il ne craignait rien, il avait précipité sa propre chute. Il avait faire disparaître des centaines d'espèces animales, il avait détruit les ressources naturelles de sa propre planète et il avait pollué sans s'en soucier. Les guerres avaient fait des ravages. Les dictateurs avaient pris le pouvoir et, quand la première bombe atomique depuis Hiroshima avait explosé sur l'Afrique, les dégâts avaient été inestimables. La troisième Guerre mondiale pointait le bout de son nez et l'Homme continuait à se croire maître du monde.

Quand le premier ange était arrivé sur Terre, les témoins présents avaient assuré qu'il était venu leur apporter son aide. Qu'il effacerait les conséquences dramatiques de leurs actes passés et repartirait ensuite en leur donnant une seconde chance. Cependant, l'ange en question n'avait rien fait de tel. Il avait au contraire pris le contrôle de la Terre et, aidé de ses frères et sœurs, avait réduit l'être humain en esclavage. Personne n'avait réellement pu s'opposer à eux; ils étaient plus forts et possédaient un pouvoir tel qu'aucune arme conçue par l'Homme ne pouvait faire le poids.

Petit à petit, les êtres humains étaient rentrés dans le rang et avaient accepté leur punition. L'explication était simple : puisqu'ils ne savaient pas apprécié à sa juste valeur le cadeau qui leur avait été à leur création, les anges ne les jugeaient plus dignes d'être libres. Faire d'eux des esclaves étaient finalement logiques et une décision prise pour leur propre bien.

La résistance s'était organisée. Les quelques humaines encore libres fuyaient leurs ennemis tout en tentant ici et là d'en tuer certains. Ce n'était pas simple et cela coûta la vie de milliers d'entre eux, mais, malgré le règne sans conteste des anges, certains humains refusaient de baisser les bras.

Les parents de Dean faisaient partie de ceux-là. Il n'était pas des résistants, mais ils refusaient d'être asservis. Ils vivaient librement en évitant les anges et en se cachant. Ils s'aimaient et, quand Mary était tombée enceinte, ils avaient choisi d'accueillir ce bébé malgré le danger. Si les adultes libres n'étaient pas nécessairement une proie prioritaire pour les anges, c'était différent pour les enfants. Les asservir jeune permettait de les modeler de sorte à ne jamais les voir se rebeller.

Pendant quatre ans, les parents de Dean avaient réussi à le cacher, mais, à la naissance de son petit frère Sam, c'était devenu trop difficile. Les anges avaient fini par mettre la main sur eux et par tuer John et Mary. Dean et Sam avaient alors été confiés à Lucifer pour qu'il puisse les utiliser à sa guise. Ils étaient devenus ses esclaves.

Dean ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'était la vie de quelqu'un de libre. Il avait été trop jeune à sa capture pour réellement ce souvenir de quoi que ce soit et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait fini par accepter son sort. Il était un esclave. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Lucifer était un maître cruel et violent. Les premiers temps, Dean avait servi pour toutes les tâches ménagères qu'un enfant était en mesure de faire. C'était épuisant et, le plus souvent, il ne réussissait pas toujours à satisfaire son maître, s'exposant ainsi à sa colère. Il acceptait chaque coup et chaque remontrance. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait lui faire. La seule chose qui comptait était d'avoir son petit frère avec lui. En restant chez Lucifer, il pouvait continuer à veiller sur lui. Il était sûr, même à quatre ans, que c'était ce que ses parents avaient voulu le voir faire.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées quand il avait grandi. Il avait été assigné aux travaux manuels à l'extérieur d'abord. Puis, quand il avait eu quinze ans, Lucifer avait voulu faire de lui son esclave personnel. Dean n'avait pas tout de suite su ce que cela signifiait, mais, une fois seul avec son maître dans sa chambre, il avait compris. C'était ainsi qu'il avait perdu sa virginité et découvert ce qu'était le sexe. Ça n'avait pas été plaisant. Il avait beaucoup souffert, mais il avait fini par en prendre l'habitude. Sept ans plus tard, il tenait toujours le même rôle et faisait en sorte de ne jamais décevoir son maître. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Il voyait les regards que Lucifer jetait à son frère parfois et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir Sam plutôt que lui. Il avait donc redoublé d'efforts. Il était déterminé à rester le seul à partager le lit de son maître.

Dean haïssait Lucifer. Il n'était pas victime du syndrome de Stockholm et il en savait suffisamment pour être convaincu que ce qu'il lui faisait était mal. Il connaissait la signification du mot « viol ». Il s'appliquait à ce qu'il subissait jour après jour, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il voulait juste que Sam soit le plus en sécurité possible.

La vie chez Lucifer était dure. Dean recevait des coups pour un oui ou pour un non. Il pouvait tout tenter, il n'était jamais parfait. Les punitions s'enchaînaient, le laissant le plus souvent blessé sérieusement. Le sexe était également une torture. Dean ne comprenait pas comment certains pouvaient aimer cela. Il avait entendu d'autres esclaves dire que ça pouvait être bon avec la bonne personne, mais Dean associait le sexe avec la souffrance et il doutait de pouvoir changer d'avis un jour. Surtout pas quand Lucifer le partageait avec ses frères et sœurs sans le moindre scrupule. Dean avait été passé de mains en mains sans protester, il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix.

La journée, heureusement pour lui, Lucifer était rarement là. Dean ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait de son temps quand il n'était pas chez lui et il ne se posait pas la question. Il était dangereux d'être trop curieux. Le jeune homme profitait toutefois de son absence pour passer du temps avec son frère et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était sa seule priorité dans la vie.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait t'accorder ta soirée. Ce serait… j'aimerais assez qu'on puisse passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Tu me manques.

Dean regardait son frère travailler dans la cuisine depuis une bonne heure maintenant. C'était les seuls moments où ils pouvaient être ensemble et il comprenait ce que Sam voulait. Il en avait lui aussi envie. Dean pouvait passer du temps avec lui que lorsque Lucifer n'était pas là et c'était uniquement la journée. Ce qui signifiait que Sam, de son côté, devait travailler. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment parler ou profiter l'un de l'autre. Il aurait aimé que ce soit différent, mais demander à Lucifer de lui laisser sa soirée était impossible et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Tu sais que je ne poserais pas la question, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Sam hocha la tête sans protester. Il était parfaitement conscient que cela n'arriverait jamais. Ils devaient se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient même si c'était peu.

\- D'ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne, j'aime assez le temps qu'on passe ensemble. J'aime te voir travailler sans rien faire de mon côté. Ça me donne l'impression d'être important, plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

Il arracha un petit sourire à son frère. Si Dean avait vécu quatre années libres – et même s'il n'en gardait pas vraiment de souvenirs précis – Sam, lui, avait été attrapé quand il avait tout juste six mois. Il n'avait connu que l'esclavage et il était conscient que cela n'était pas près de changer. Il était résigné même si parfois il lui arrivait de vouloir plus.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider de temps en temps au lieu de te contenter de me regarder, lui reprocha Sam.

\- Oui, sauf que c'est bien plus agréable pour moi si je ne le fais pas.

\- Tu es le pire grand frère de l'histoire.

\- Toi tu es un idiot, mais je dois faire avec.

Ils ne se disaient jamais les choses clairement, mais ils savaient parfaitement ce que ses petites piques signifiaient. Sam lui disait qu'il était un grand frère parfait et Dean lui répondait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait entre eux.

\- N'empêche, ton horrible visage me manque le soir quand je vais me coucher.

\- Tu es juste jaloux que je sois bien plus beau que toi. Que veux-tu… à la grande loterie de la génétique, je suis sorti gagnant. Tu vas bien devoir t'y faire un jour.

Sam secoua la tête en souriant toujours. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, mais il n'en eut pas l'opportunité. Il entendit le bruit distinctif de l'arrivée de Lucifer à l'étage. Son maître se télétransportait toujours. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps à prendre une voiture et Dean avait appris à reconnaître le bruit. Il ne voulait jamais être pris par surprise.

\- Dean! Monte immédiatement, cria Lucifer aussitôt.

Dean descendit du tabouret sur lequel il était installé et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il le vit grimacer, visiblement déçu qu'ils soient interrompus et inquiet comme toujours à l'idée que Dean soit seul avec Lucifer. Ils ne savaient jamais vraiment ce qui l'attendait dans ces moments là.

\- Je déteste ça, souffla son frère.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait exactement ce que son frère ressentait, c'était la même chose pour lui. Il détestait l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec Lucifer, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix et il avait accepté son sort huit ans plus tôt. Il n'existait aucune issue.

\- Je sais Sammy, mais c'est comme ça et tu sais que je préfère qu'il m'appelle moi plutôt que toi. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu puisses devenir un jour… celui qui le servira de cette façon.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter, mais tu ne prends pas en compte ce que je ressens moi. Tu ne te dis pas que je préférerais parfois être à ta place? Je ne suis pas stupide et je ne suis pas sourd ou aveugle. J'entends… la nuit, je t'entends crier et je sais exactement ce qu'il te fait subir. Je sais combien il te fait mal. Ça me rend fou de te voir ensuite boiter le lendemain. J'aimerais pouvoir… t'aider moi aussi.

\- Sauf que c'est mon rôle de te protéger, Sammy. Tu es mon petit frère et je sais que papa et maman auraient voulu que je t'évite ça.

\- Ils auraient aussi voulu que tu ne subisses pas ce que tu subis tous les jours.

Ils se disputaient souvent à ce sujet, mais ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps. Ils n'en avaient pas le luxe. Ils étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre. C'était le fait d'être ensemble qui leur faisait tenir le coup.

\- Sans doute et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tout tenté durant ces quatre années avant que tu n'arrives, mais ils ne sont plus là et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de prendre leur place. Si toutefois… s'ils posaient les mains sur toi, j'en serais malade. Je crois que je préfère encore mourir que de te savoir seul avec lui.

\- Dean, ce qu'il te fait… tu ne crois pas que ça me tue moi aussi?

\- Probablement et j'en suis désolé, mais on n'a pas le choix. Je ne peux certainement pas démissionner et m'opposer à lui. Je ne peux que faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus satisfait possible et penser à autre chose pendant que je suis avec lui.

Sam hocha la tête à nouveau, résigné. Ils pouvaient en parler pendant des heures. Les faits étaient là et Dean estimait vraiment qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure situation possible.

\- D'ailleurs, qui sait… peut-être un miracle est-il possible? Peut-être que quelqu'un finira par voler à notre secours un jour et peut-être qu'on pourra fuir tout ça.

Dean refusait de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Lucifer. Il savait que son maître le lui ferait payer en se retournant contre Sam, mais il aimait y penser parfois. Imaginer la résistance les sauvant tous les deux. Ou un quelconque miracle leur permettant enfin d'être libres à nouveau. C'était peut-être dangereux, mais c'était quelque chose qui l'aidait à surmonter ce que Lucifer lui faisait subir nuit après nuit.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela n'arrivera pas. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui. Il est bien trop puissant. Il n'est pas juste un ange, Dean. Il est bien plus que ça.

C'était bien sûr vrai. Lucifer n'était pas juste un ange comme les autres. Il était un archange. Cela signifiait qu'il était plus fort et plus puissant que tous les autres. Il existait trois autres archanges. Rafael était proche de Lucifer et au moins aussi cruel que lui avec ses esclaves. Michael n'avait aucun humain sous ses ordres, mais approuvait l'esclavagisme. Il considérait les humains comme des insectes qu'on pouvait tuer ou utiliser à loisir. Il était juste trop occupé à veiller à la sécurité de ses frères et sœurs pour s'embêter avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Gabriel, enfin, était un vrai mystère pour tout le monde. Il avait des esclaves, mais la rumeur voulait qu'il se montrait généreux et bon avec eu. Dean ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il ne croyait pas vraiment à toutes ces histoires. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'un archange avec son pouvoir puisse se montrer ne serait-ce que clément.

\- Dean!

Lucifer commençait à s'impatienter. Dean devait filer. S'il attendait plus longtemps, cela lui retomberait dessus. Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit une seconde dans ses bras. Sam ne résista pas et accepta son étreinte sans protester. Dean déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot. Il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux et s'immobilisa seulement une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Lucifer. Il prit alors une grande inspiration puis frappa deux coups. Il n'entrait jamais sans permission. Il savait combien son maître détestait ça.

\- Entre, ordonna Lucifer aussitôt.

Dean poussa alors la porte. Il la referma derrière lui puis se positionna face à son maître, le dos droit, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains jointes juste au-dessus de ses fesses. C'était ainsi que Lucifer exigeait de le voir quand il ne l'utilisait pas. Dean avait bien retenu la leçon.

\- J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Dean.

Le jeune homme ne posa pas de questions et ne demanda pas de détails. Il ne parlait jamais sans y avoir été invité.

\- Tu vas nous quitter. Ce soir, l'un de mes frères va venir te chercher pour t'emmener chez lui. Visiblement, il n'a personne chez lui avec tes talents particuliers et j'ai été suffisamment généreux pour te donner à lui.

Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Quitter Lucifer aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle. Personne ne pouvait être pire que lui, mais partir signifiait laisser Sam derrière lui et il refusait de le faire. Il avait besoin de garder son frère près de lui. Il devait veiller sur lui et il ne pourrait plus le faire s'ils ne vivaient plus sous le même toit.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, Dean, mais tu partiras seul. Ton frère restera avec moi et tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Il pourrait être utile à votre frère. Il ne vous manquera pas. Il…

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lucifer le gifla aussitôt violemment. Sa tête bascula sur le côté sous la force de l'impact et la douleur se propagea immédiatement dans tout son visage. Il était habitué à recevoir des coups, mais il avait été pris par surprise cette fois.

\- Ton frère m'est utile et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en débarrasser. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, mais, si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas lui qui prendra ta place. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Dean était très légèrement rassuré, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance en ce que son maître lui disait. Il espérait toutefois bénéficier d'un peu de temps. S'il était vraiment satisfaisant pour son nouveau maître, il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de faire venir son frère aussi. Il devait juste espérer que Lucifer ne ferait rien à son frère jusque-là.

\- Castiel est un peu… étrange, mais je pense que vous devriez pouvoir vous entendre. Il est juste un peu plus coincé que moi. Tu vas devoir redoubler d'efforts pour le satisfaire.

Dean se sentait à la hauteur. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour satisfaire quelqu'un. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience maintenant. Il ferait en sorte que Castiel l'apprécie et il ferait ensuite venir Sam auprès de lui. Il refusait d'abandonner son frère à son sort.

\- Maintenant, déshabille-toi… j'aimerais profiter de toi une dernière fois avant ton départ.

Dean prit la direction de lit machinalement. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire maintenant, mais son esprit était occupé à monter un plan pour réussir à protéger son frère. La séparation serait terrible et douloureuse. Il n'avait jamais été loin de Sam. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu à deux endroits différents. Il savait que son frère allait terriblement lui manquer, mais, s'il se débrouillait bien, cette séparation ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours.

Il retira ses vêtements doucement, les yeux rivés sur le lit devant lui. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Lucifer sur son dos. Son maître préférait qu'il ne lui fasse pas face quand il se déshabillait. Il pouvait ainsi contempler à loisir les marques qu'il avait laissées sur son corps et les cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient jamais vraiment. Dean se fichait qu'elles soient là. De toute façon, il ne les voyait pas.

Une fois nu, il prit place sur le lit, à quatre pattes comme Lucifer l'exigeait toujours. Il appuya son visage contre le matelas et ferma les yeux.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Il avait appris à ne plus y prêter attention. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment ignorer la douleur, mais il réussissait le plus souvent à s'échapper quelque part dans son esprit. Il avait alors l'impression que ce qu'il subissait arrivait à un autre que lui. C'était mieux ainsi.

Lucifer prit place derrière lui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de l'utiliser. Dean fit en sorte de rester le plus détendu possible pour que la douleur ne soit pas trop forte. Il se souvenait avoir entendu un esclave dire qu'avec une bonne préparation la pénétration pouvait être facile et moins douloureuse. Il avait essayé une fois juste pour vérifier cette théorie. Lucifer avait été fou de rage. Il aimait l'idée de lui faire mal. Il avait ensuite passé une partie de la nuit à frapper Dean avec une longue canne en cuir. Le jeune homme n'avait plus jamais tenté de se préparer.

Il se demandait si son nouveau maître accepterait qu'il le fasse. Il l'espérait, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on lui ferait subir. Ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que ce que Lucifer lui faisait. Il se souciait avant tout de Sam. Il avait besoin d'un plan pour le faire venir lui aussi.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Castiel. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Les anges étaient nombreux et certains restaient suffisamment dans leur coin pour ne pas faire parler d'eux. Dean savait juste qu'il n'était pas un archange. Ce qui était définitivement un plus pour lui. Sam et lui pourraient sûrement être un peu plus en sécurité chez lui. Ils resteraient esclaves, mais ils ne seraient pas constamment en danger. C'était une opportunité à saisir.

Derrière lui, Lucifer était toujours occupé. Dean le laissa terminer sans bouger. Il le laissa se retirer de lui et tomber sur le dos sur le matelas. Il quitta ensuite le lit après l'avoir remercié comme son maître voulait l'entendre, pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Lucifer exigea de lui qu'il se nettoie à chaque fois après. Il était un maniaque de ce point de vue là. Dean agissait sans réfléchir. Son corps, comme toujours, fonctionnait en autopilote. Son esprit était ailleurs et plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui ne comptait. Il avait appris à se détacher de son corps dans ces moments-là. C'était mieux ainsi et cela lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

* * *

Castiel avait connu la Terre à sa création. Il avait été fasciné par ce à quoi il assistait. Il l'avait été plus encore quand les humains étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Son Père avait accompli un miracle. Castiel trouvait chacun de ces êtres, pourtant mortels et fragiles, absolument fascinants et magnifiques. Les humains étaient tous ce que lui-même et ses semblables n'étaient pas. Ils étaient capables d'accomplir de grandes choses. Leur évolution avait été stupéfiante; ils avaient découvert le feu, s'étaient organisés en sociétés et avaient inventé des choses pour améliorer leur existence. Ils étaient incroyables. Merveilleux.

Castiel avait gardé un œil sur eux pendant des millénaires. Il aimait les observer. Grâce à eux, il avait découvert ce qu'était l'amour, la peine, la joie et l'imagination. Il avait appris qu'on pouvait se rebeller face au pouvoir en place et grandir après la confrontation. Il aurait voulu devenir comme eux.

Être ange signifiait suivre les ordres et ne jamais les contester. Cela signifiait être un soldat, mais ne jamais pouvoir prendre de décisions par soi-même. Cela signifiait, enfin, de ne jamais aimer, fonder une famille et mourir de vieillesse. Castiel était jaloux, mais ils aimaient bien trop ces êtres pour envisager de le leur faire payer. Il préférait les regarder et se réjouir pour chacun d'entre eux.

Bien sûr, il avait souffert de les voir se détruire peu à peu. Les guerres, la pollution et les maladies avaient fini par les tuer un à un. Castiel avait pleuré pour eux en les regardant s'autodétruire de la sorte. Il avait alors supplié pour que les siens interviennent. Il voulait leur venir en aide et les sauver. Il voulait les remettre sur les bons rails et les regarder prospérer à nouveau.

Quand ses frères et sœurs avaient enfin décidé d'intervenir, il avait été fou de joie. Il s'était joint à eux pour venir sur Terre, mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait voulu.

Les anges avaient pris le pouvoir et asservi les Hommes. Ils les avaient réduits à l'état d'esclaves et Castiel les avait vu se soumettre face à cette force contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas lutter.

Il avait été incroyablement fier d'en voir certains résister. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir directement, mais il avait prié pour qu'ils finissent par réussir à reprendre le contrôle de leurs vies. Il avait espéré voir son Père intervenir, mais Il était absent depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'était pas revenu. Il avait laissé sa plus belle Création souffrir et lutter seule. Cas avait alors commencé à collecter les esclaves. Il ne pouvait pas les rendre libres; il savait qu'ils seraient aussitôt récupérés et torturés pour avoir osé s'échapper. Il pouvait en revanche leur rendre la vie un peu plus agréable.

Chacun de ses esclaves était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait quand il était chez lui. Ils pouvaient choisir de travailler ou non. Il les encourageait à lui parler comme à un ami. Il ne les réprimandait jamais et écoutait chacun de leurs conseils. Il les aimait plus qu'il n'aimait ses frères et sœurs. Il était capable de tout pour les protéger.

Seul, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel, son frère absent depuis des millénaires comme leur Père, avait fini par se joindre à lui. Son statut d'archange lui donnait plus de pouvoir que Castiel n'en aurait jamais. Il avait lui aussi commencé à acheter des esclaves pour leur offrir une vie meilleure.

Castiel lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Gabriel lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait fui le Paradis des millénaires plus tôt justement pour vivre parmi les humains. Comme Castiel, il était fasciné par eux. Il les trouvait brillants et il avait aimé comme eux seuls en étaient capables. Castiel l'avait envié et l'enviait toujours un peu pour ça.

Il avait fini par se décider à agir. Il ne pouvait pas défier ses semblables directement. Il refusait de tuer sa famille, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire non plus. Pas quand ses frères et sœurs avaient visiblement perdu la raison. Leur mission avait toujours été de protéger les Hommes et certainement pas de les asservir et de les utiliser.

Avec Gabriel, ils avaient sauvé plusieurs vies. Les esclaves qu'ils accueillaient étaient souvent traumatisés et effrayés. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour les convaincre qu'ils étaient en sécurité maintenant. C'était un travail de longue haleine et, bien souvent, c'était incroyablement frustrant. Par contre, Castiel aimait se sentir utile même à son échelle.

Gabriel et lui se réunissaient régulièrement pour discuter de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus. Se joindre aux résistants était une possibilité, mais cela impliquait qu'il finisse par tuer leurs semblables. Si Gabriel était partant, Castiel avait encore quelques réticences; il s'agissait tout de même de sa famille.

Ils participaient toutefois à certaines opérations. Quand plusieurs humains étaient découverts et risquaient de se retrouver aux mains d'anges cruels, ils faisaient en sorte de les récupérer avec eux ou de les confier à certains de leurs semblables qui partageaient leurs idéaux. Ils faisaient leur maximum.

\- J'ai un petit nouveau pour toi, lança Gabriel en apparaissant brusquement dans le bureau de Castiel.

Ce dernier était occupé à regarder ses esclaves rigoler dans le jardin, rêvant de pouvoir se joindre à eux quelques minutes. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère.

\- Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu apprennes à annoncer ton arrivée. Même toi tu dois savoir que c'est incroyablement malpoli d'apparaître comme ça.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais ça m'amuse.

Castiel secoua la tête. Gabriel avait vécu longtemps parmi les humains et il avait développé un sens de l'humour qu'eux seuls étaient réellement capables de comprendre. Il leur ressemblait par bien des aspects.

\- Il m'arrive de me dire que tu es plus humain qu'ange parfois, commenta-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'extérieur.

\- Tu sais que je le prends comme un compliment. Ils sont bien meilleurs que nous. Résilients, forts et incroyablement inventifs. Si nos frères et sœurs pouvaient être un peu plus comme eux, le monde ne serait pas où il en est et on se porterait tous bien mieux.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'approuver une telle remarque. Il aurait aimé lui aussi leur ressembler, mais il était programmé pour agir comme un ange et c'était compliqué de faire autrement. Il n'avait jamais vécu parmi eux comme Gabriel, il ne savait pas vraiment comment interagir naturellement avec eux. Il espérait apprendre.

\- Tu parlais d'un nouveau? demanda-t-il alors.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui et regarda à son tour à l'extérieur en souriant.

\- Il s'agit d'un des esclaves de Lucifer. Il est avec lui depuis dix-huit ans. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour lui de lui échapper. Toi et moi savons exactement ce dont Lucifer est capable. C'est le pire d'entre nous.

Castiel acquiesça. Lucifer était effectivement connu pour être cruel. Contrairement aux autres, il avait détesté les humains depuis le premier jour. Il les avait vus comme une menace. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que leur Père puisse les aimes plus qu'eux. Il avait voulu les rayer de la carte à plusieurs reprises. Il avait été arrêté à chaque fois, mais, quand les anges avaient choisi de prendre le contrôle, il avait enfin pu avoir sa vengeance. Les humains qu'il avait chez lui souffraient tous les jours.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Lucifer ne se sépare jamais de l'un de ses esclaves. Il les garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Il ne partage pas.

Castiel avait tenté de récupérer certains de ses esclaves à plusieurs reprises par le passé, mais son frère avait toujours refusé. Il tenait à les garder auprès de lui et il continuait à en acquérir. Qu'ils acceptent de se débarrasser de l'un d'eux était une surprise.

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il accepte. Il me devait un service depuis des siècles et j'en ai profité pour lui demander de le faire. Celui que j'ai choisi est sans nul doute l'un de ceux qui a le plus souffert avec lui. Il a besoin de partir ou il risque de mourir très rapidement. J'ai dit à Lucifer que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Quelqu'un comme lui? questionna Castiel, surpris.

Gabriel semblait mal à l'aise. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre sans regarder Castiel.

\- Il en a fait son esclave sexuel depuis huit ans et… je lui ai dit qu'il était temps pour toi de perdre ta virginité. Je crois que l'idée l'amusait.

Castiel savait que beaucoup de ses frères se moquaient de lui à ce sujet. Il s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait pas honte de ne jamais avoir fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit. Il refusait d'utiliser quelqu'un dans ce but. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'était le sexe. Il occupait un corps qui fonctionnait parfaitement bien; il aurait pu avoir des relations sexuelles. Il n'en voyait juste pas l'intérêt puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux. Il doutait de l'être un jour. Il laissait donc ses frères et sœurs se moquer de lui. Il n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'utiliseras pas comme ça, mais je savais aussi que cela convaincrait Lucifer de te laisser lui prendre cet esclave.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de refuser. Il voulait aider et il pouvait imaginer combien cet homme avait dû souffrir. Lucifer était un monstre. Il était juste frustré de ne pouvoir sauver qu'un seul de ses esclaves. Il aurait aimé tous les prendre.

\- Je le ferais. Je veux aider, assura-t-il. C'est juste… parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est trop peu.

Gabriel passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour le serrer contre son flanc. C'était une autre de ces choses qu'il avait apprises des humains : le contact physique. Les anges n'y avaient jamais recours pour se réconforter mutuellement, mais Castiel adorait ça.

\- Ça le sera toujours, petit frère. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire plus moi aussi, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible. On doit se contenter de ça. C'est déjà mieux que rien

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait qu'un humain sauvé était déjà une victoire, mais, parfois, il s'en voulait de ne pas s'opposer pour de bon à ses semblables. Parfois, il aurait aimé être un peu plus courageux.

\- Je déteste ce que nous sommes devenus. Père ne nous a pas créé pour faire le mal. Nous sommes ses soldats, oui… mais nous sommes avant tout là pour veiller sur Ses Créations. Je suis triste de voir que tous nos frères et sœurs semblent l'avoir oublié.

\- Je suis triste aussi et j'aimerais qu'Il revienne pour faire le ménage, mais ça n'arrivera pas. En attendant, nous ne pouvons que tenter de limiter les dégâts. Le pouvoir qu'il nous a donné… je crois que c'est monté à la tête de beaucoup d'entre nous malheureusement.

Castiel savait bien qu'ils étaient plus forts que les humains. Ils étaient immortels et presque indestructibles, mais il n'en ressentait aucune fierté. C'était juste ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'en abuser et il n'avait jamais non plus cherché à l'utiliser pour faire le mal.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur cet homme? demanda finalement Castiel pour en revenir à leur sujet principal.

Il voulait en savoir un maximum pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Il était important de savoir ce qu'il avait subi et pendant combien de temps pour éviter de faire quelque chose qui risquait de le faire paniquer.

\- Il s'appelle Dean. Il a vingt-deux ans et il a été capturé quand il avait quatre ans. Avant ça, il vivait libre avec ses parents. Ils sont morts tous les deux, tués. Lucifer l'a récupéré lui et son petit frère de six mois, Sam.

Castiel s'écarta de son frère en entendant que Dean n'était pas seul. Ça changeait absolument tout. Il le dévisagea une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- S'il a un frère, on doit le récupérer lui aussi. Dean ne pourra jamais être bien ici s'il n'est pas avec son frère. Gabe, imagine ce qu'il ressentira si on le sépare de lui.

Gabriel semblait le savoir puisqu'il grimaça aussitôt. Castiel ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il l'accusait de s'en ficher. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la torture qu'ils allaient imposer à Dean en le séparant de son petit frère. Il était probablement la seule personne au monde à qui il tenait. Il était sans nul doute sa raison de vivre. Castiel trouvait cruel de l'en séparer.

\- Je suis déjà sur le coup. Je vais essayer de convaincre Lucifer de nous le laisser aussi, mais je pense que la meilleure manière est de prendre Dean en premier. On attendra quelques jours avant de retourner voir Lucifer. On lui dira que Dean ne parvient pas à être, disons… performant s'il s'inquiète pour son frère. J'espère que cela suffira à le convaincre.

Castiel trouvait cette idée effectivement plutôt brillante, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils allaient séparer deux frères. Même si cela n'était que pour quelques jours, il espérait que Dean ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui. Qu'il serait à même de comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi.

\- On lui expliquera tout quand il sera avec nous, Cassie, mais ça ne sera pas facile. Ce qu'il a subi depuis dix-huit ans c'est… je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Il a vécu l'enfer. Il en porte les marques si j'en crois ce que les autres en disent. Depuis que Lucifer a fait de lui son esclave… enfin sexuellement parlant… c'est pire encore. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas perdu la tête est déjà un miracle en soi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourra faire pour qu'il se remette. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit réellement possible.

Castiel l'imaginait facilement. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel? Comment pouvait-on abuser d'un adolescent? D'un jeune adulte? D'un être humain? Castiel connaissait son frère. Il savait qu'il avait dû faire de Dean son esclave sexuel quand il était encore jeune. Les séquelles étaient forcément là.

\- On fera le maximum pour qu'il se sente bien ici. On ne pourra pas lui faire oublier, mais on pourra… lui offrir une meilleure vie que celle qu'il a pour le moment. Il va falloir que ça suffise, expliqua-t-il, déterminé.

Chaque vie qu'il sauvait était une victoire pour lui, mais c'était plus vrai encore quand il retirait quelqu'un d'un environnement aussi affreux. Dean est un cas à part. Il méritait que Castiel prenne tous les risques. Son frère aussi le méritait. Durant dix-huit années, il avait été battu, asservi puis violé.

\- Castiel? Je peux entrer une seconde? lança quelqu'un dans le dos de l'ange.

Castiel sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Charlie. Elle avait été l'une des premières qu'il avait sauvées. C'était en la voyant s'épanouir dans un environnement meilleur qu'il avait compris qu'il devait continuer sur cette voie et elle le lui rendait bien. Elle aidait les nouveaux à s'intégrer. Elle était précieuse.

\- Oh! Gabriel, désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, lança la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était à présent parfaitement à l'aise avec Castiel et son frère. Les débuts avaient été compliqués; elle refusait de croire qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle passait son temps à chercher à lui faire plaisir en rangeant la maison ou en préparant à manger. Une fois où elle avait cassé un verre, elle avait fui pour se cacher dans un recoin. Elle avait semblé terrifiée à l'idée que Castiel puisse la battre pour ce qui n'était rien du tout. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour la convaincre du contraire. Leur relation avait commencé à évoluer à partir de ce jour-là et ils étaient amis à présent.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Cassie et moi étions juste en train de parler, mais ça te concerne d'une certaine manière.

\- Ah oui et comment ça? demanda Charlie.

\- Nous allons accueillir un nouveau… Dean. Il vient de chez Lucifer et, après ce qu'il a subi là-bas, il aura bien besoin d'une amie pour l'aider. Je pense que tu es la personne idéale.

\- Je le suis toujours! plaisanta-t-elle aussitôt.

Castiel sourit, amusé. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Il avait un lien spécial avec elle. Elle avait été la première et cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de particulier à ses yeux. Il avait appris à se reposer sur elle pour accueillir les nouveaux et il savait qu'elle avait confiance en lui pour en sauver un maximum.

\- Je ferais mon maximum, mais on sait qu'avoir été sous les ordres de Lucifer pourrait briser n'importe qui. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment l'aider. Je ne fais pas de miracles.

\- Ça ira, assura Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin de s'en convaincre lui aussi.

Charlie demanda alors à en savoir plus. Gabriel lui raconta la même chose qu'à Castiel. Il n'omit aucun détail. Charlie avait besoin de savoir. Ce n'était sans doute pas facile à entendre pour elle, mais cela servirait à faciliter les choses avec Dean. C'était nécessaire.

\- Pour avoir réussi à survivre à tout ça et sans avoir totalement perdu l'esprit, il doit être sacrément fort en tout cas. Je serais ravie de le rencontrer et de l'aider, mais on doit faire quelque chose pour son frère.

\- On y travaille, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Oh, je sais. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Je voulais juste le dire.

Castiel aimait l'entendre dire ça. C'était quelque chose de rare entre un ange et un être humain. Le plus souvent, il n'y avait que de la haine entre les deux espèces. Même les résistants n'avaient aucune foi en eux. Ils acceptaient l'aide de Castiel et Gabriel parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais ils continuaient à les détester. Castiel le comprenait, il ne leur en voulait pas.

\- Quand doit-on se rendre chez Lucifer? demanda finalement Castiel en reportant son attention sur Gabriel.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de répondre.

\- Il doit déjà être en train de nous attendre.

\- On devrait filer alors. Je refuse de laisser Dean une seconde de plus là-bas.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel se tourna alors à nouveau vers Charlie.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Rien d'important. Vous avez d'autres priorités. Allez chercher Dean, on reparlera plus tard.

Castiel avait confiance en elle. Il savait que si quelque chose d'important était arrivé, elle le lui aurait dit. Ce pour quoi elle était venue pouvait attendre. Il devait avant tout penser à Dean. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait déjà fait de lui quelqu'un d'important. À ses yeux, tous les êtres humains l'étaient. Il aurait aimé que ses semblables pensent la même chose. Ils n'en seraient jamais arrivés là si c'était le cas.

\- Je te laisse les commandes durant mon absence, déclara-t-il à Charlie.

Cette dernière sourit en mimant une sorte de salut avec sa main.

\- Je suis sur le coup, patron! répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Gabriel. Ce dernier souriait aussi, visiblement amusé par la relation qu'il y avait entre son frère et la jeune femme. Il avait l'habitude de le voir interagir avec ses « esclaves », mais, s'il était mal à l'aise avec la majorité d'entre eux en raison de ce qu'il était, il considérait réellement Charlie comme son amie. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugeait pas juste parce qu'il était un ange. Ils étaient proches.

\- C'est quand tu veux Gabe, lança-t-il.

Son frère posa la main sur son épaule et, presque aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Lucifer. C'était d'ailleurs plus un château qu'autre chose. Immense, impressionnant et terrifiant. Castiel détestait cet endroit; il le trouvait incroyablement impersonnel. Il n'aurait jamais pu y vivre. Il prit une grande inspiration, conscient de l'importance de sa mission aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir donner le change face à Lucifer et se comporter comme ses frères et sœurs. Il attendrait d'être seul avec Dean pour tout lui dire. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme accepterait de le croire. C'était souvent la partie la plus délicate et c'était en grande partie pour ça que Charlie était aussi précieuse : les humains étaient plus enclins à la croire elle qu'un ange.

Castiel expira lentement par le nez. Il allait avoir besoin de courage et de contrôle. Se retrouver nez à nez avec Lucifer allait probablement le mettre hors de lui, mais il devrait rester calme. La vie de Dean et sa sécurité en dépendaient. Castiel ne pouvait pas échouer.


	2. Méfiance

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire. Il est corrigé par Elissa comme toujours. Elle consacre beaucoup de temps pour m'aider alors un énorme merci à elle. **

**Merci à vous comme toujours. Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. Je vous adore. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent ! **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201 **

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Broken de Lifehouse**

**Chapitre 2 : Méfiance**

_« La méfiance est toujours pour moi une des formes de l'intelligence. La confiance une des formes de la bêtise. »_

_Paul Leautaud_

Quand Castiel frappa à la porte de l'immense manoir où résidait Lucifer, il avait l'estomac noué et les mains moites. Il savait que son frère ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de dangereux et il ne se méfiait pas de lui non plus. Ils ne s'étaient vus que rarement durant les derniers millénaires. Castiel ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il détestait Lucifer et il l'avait probablement toujours détesté. Il avait senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui bien avant que les anges prennent le pouvoir. Lucifer était assoiffé de pouvoir. Il était prêt à tout pour asseoir sa domination. Castiel était son exact opposé. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur une jeune femme, une esclave. Elle avait un collier autour du cou qui semblait être bien trop serré et portait une robe qui avait clairement vu de meilleurs jours. Elle semblait maigre et fatiguée. Castiel sentit aussitôt la colère s'emparer de lui. Il avait su à quoi s'attendre en venant ici, mais c'était tout de même difficile pour lui. Il ne pouvait toutefois rien faire pour elle dans l'immédiat. Il se contenta donc de donner son nom puis de la suivre jusque dans l'immense salon où Lucifer l'attendait.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil devant une cheminée dans laquelle on avait allumé un feu. La pièce était aussi froide que dans les souvenirs de Castiel. Il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs. Le sol était en marbre noir et le plafond couvert d'un bois sombre qui ne faisait que renforcer l'impression d'ensemble. Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale alors que Lucifer lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Il renvoya son esclave d'un geste de la main. Castiel la vit reculer du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ressortir de la pièce. À côté de lui, Gabriel fit un pas en direction de Lucifer et le salua chaleureusement. Il le détestait tout autant que Castiel, mais, parce qu'ils avaient le même statut, il se devait de paraître enthousiaste. De faire comme s'il était ravi de voir son frère. Castiel se demandait parfois comment il pouvait donner le change aussi souvent et sans jamais trahir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- Mes frères, asseyez-vous. Je vous attendais, lança Lucifer en leur indiquant deux fauteuils face au sien.

Castiel regarda Gabriel s'asseoir puis en fit de même. Il savait qu'il devait paraître mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait toujours été un peu bizarre aux yeux de ses frères et sœurs. Il n'était jamais à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec qui que ce soit. Lucifer ne se douterait de rien en le voyant ainsi.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage? demanda alors ce dernier en faisant mine de s'intéresser à eux.

Castiel laissa à Gabriel le soin de répondre et prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun esclave dans le salon. Ils étaient tous probablement occupés autre part et sans nul doute terrifiés à l'idée de savoir qu'il y avait deux autres anges dans la maison. Castiel aurait pouvoir leur dire qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui.

\- Dean devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Je lui ai demandé de préparer ses affaires. Il n'en a pas beaucoup bien sûr. Juste quelques vêtements de rechange.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont son frère prononçait le prénom de son esclave : avec une certaine forme de dégoût qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il fit, par contre, en sorte de ne pas réagir.

\- J'avoue que j'ai été surpris par la requête de Gabriel. J'ai pensé refuser pendant un instant. Dean m'est extrêmement précieux. C'est moi qui l'ai formé. Moi qui ai fait de lui le parfait esclave qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas envie de me débarrasser de lui. Pas quand il me donnait encore entière satisfaction, mais Gabriel a su me convaincre. Ses arguments étaient bons. Je suis sûr que Dean est parfait pour ce que tu as en tête, Castiel. Il saura t'apporter le plaisir que tu recherches.

Castiel avait une furieuse envie d'abattre son poing dans le visage de son frère. Rester immobile sur son fauteuil lui demandait un effort important, mais il devait le faire. Pour Dean et pour tous les autres esclaves qu'il parviendrait peut-être un jour à arracher aux griffes de Lucifer. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

\- Quand il a commencé à me servir, il était bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. J'ai dû travailler dur pour le former. Il a bien tenté de lutter au début. J'ai toutefois fini par réussir à éteindre cette volonté de rébellion rapidement. Il m'a suffi de lui rappeler qu'elle était sa place. Je ne peux que t'encourager à en faire de même les premiers temps. Il risque de ne pas apprécier le changement de maître. Il va peut-être tenter quelque chose. Le fouet est efficace sur lui.

Castiel n'avait certainement pas l'intention de frapper Dean. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur l'un de ses « esclaves » et la simple idée que Lucifer ait pu le torturer de la sorte pendant toutes ces années lui donnait la nausée. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour le jeune homme. Qu'il y avait toujours en lui cette petite flamme qui le pousserait à remonter la pente et à aller mieux.

\- Tu as de la chance, tu sais, Castiel. Obtenir ainsi un esclave parfaitement formé et obéissant n'est pas chose aisée. Le plus souvent, ils ont encore l'espoir ridicule de s'en sortir dans un petit coin de leur tête. Je t'ai mâché tout le travail pour celui-là. J'espère que tu m'en es reconnaissant.

Castiel hocha la tête à nouveau. Il savait qu'à rester trop silencieux, il finirait par éveiller les soupçons de son frère. Il se décida donc à reprendre la parole.

\- Je te suis reconnaissant, Lucifer. Je sais que tu me rends service et je ne l'oublierais pas.

Lucifer acquiesça alors en souriant. Castiel sentit alors quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce dans son dos. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil.

\- Maître, je suis prêt, lança alors Dean.

Castiel se tourna lentement pour le voir. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains jointes dans son dos, les jambes sensiblement écartées et la tête basse. Cette position semblait presque naturelle pour lui. Lucifer l'avait sans doute entraîné à la tenir.

\- Approche que mon frère puisse te regarder et décider s'il te veut ou non.

Castiel serra les poings en regardant Dean approcher. Le jeune homme contourna le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis puis se redressa pour que Castiel puisse le voir des pieds à la tête. La première chose que ce dernier remarqua était la beauté évidente du jeune esclave. Il avait observé les humains pendant des millénaires. Il en avait trouvé certains plus beaux que d'autres, mais jamais avant il n'avait posé les yeux sur quelqu'un comme Dean. Il était absolument parfait. Bien que maigre comme les autres esclaves de Lucifer, il était évident qu'il était musclé. Il était grand également et avait les épaules larges. Ses lèvres étaient épaisses et sensiblement féminines. Son nez était droit. Ses yeux d'un vert inhabituel et magnifique. Il avait des taches de rousseurs sur le front et les joues. Il était littéralement à couper le souffle.

Castiel pouvait comprendre pourquoi Lucifer l'avait choisi. Il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'il avait fait, bien sûr. Il continuait à être dégoûté par le concept même de l'esclavage et par les viols que Dean avait subis, mais il savait exactement pourquoi Lucifer avait jeté son dévolu sur le jeune homme. Il était parfait et incroyablement attirant.

\- Est-il satisfaisant pour toi? demanda alors Lucifer.

Castiel hocha la tête en détournant ses yeux du jeune homme. Il détestait la façon dont son frère parlait de Dean comme s'il n'était rien de plus que de la marchandise. Il devait toutefois continuer à tenir son rôle. Il avait juste hâte de pouvoir enfin partir.

\- Il est parfait, souffla-t-il.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Dean et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait trop occupé à admirer la beauté du jeune homme pour se rendre compte combien son regard était triste. Il semblait dévasté et également terrifié. Castiel voulait le voir sourire. Il voulait l'entendre rire. Il voulait le voir heureux.

\- Je le trouve juste un peu triste, déclara-t-il alors malgré lui.

Il se doutait que Lucifer ne devait pas en avoir grand-chose à faire. Il aimait même probablement l'idée que ses esclaves soient malheureux. Il faisait pour dans tous les cas, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand il entendit Lucifer rire après quelques secondes.

\- Il l'est probablement et je sais que ce n'est pas l'idée de me quitter qui le met dans cet état. C'est à cause de son frère.

Castiel savait déjà tout du petit frère de Dean, mais il ne devait pas avoir l'air trop informé. Il ne devait surtout pas donner l'impression à Lucifer qu'il s'était renseigné de sorte à pouvoir sauver Sam ensuite. Il prit donc un air faussement surpris.

\- Son frère?

Lucifer hocha la tête. Il fit ensuite apparaître un verre dans sa main et à la couleur du liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Castiel fut presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de whisky. Probablement hors de prix. Lui ne buvait jamais, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- Son petit frère est ici aussi. Je les acquis en même temps. Je pense qu'il n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de le laisser derrière lui; il a peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire en son absence. J'ai bien essayé de le rassurer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru.

Castiel jeta un regard en coin à Gabriel. Il souriait en faisant comme si tout ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais Castiel savait qu'il notait tout dans un coin de sa tête. Cela leur serait utile plus tard.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas que l'absence de son frère puisse le rendre moins performant. Envisagerais-tu de me le céder lui aussi? Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais je…

\- Je ne te donnerais pas Sam. Il m'est utile ici. Il travaille à la cuisine et il est doué. J'ai bien trop besoin de lui. Dean ne devrait toutefois pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire prendre sa place. Il ne m'intéresse pas de ce point de vue là. Il est charmant, oui, mais il n'est pas son frère.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ainsi voir les êtres humains comme interchangeables. Chacun d'entre eux était unique. Précieux. Merveilleux. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Lucifer soit capable de le comprendre, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis convaincu qu'il saura s'adapter. Je l'ai formé pour ça. Il fera en sorte de te satisfaire qu'il soit heureux de le faire ou non. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est qu'un humain après tout.

Castiel serra un peu plus les poings pour s'empêcher de dire ou faire quelque chose de stupide. Lucifer était un monstre. Il était à la fois cruel et stupide. Castiel se demandait vraiment comme il pouvait en être arrivé à haïr autant les humains.

\- Il va d'ailleurs te le prouver ici et maintenant. Dean, en position, ordonna Lucifer en claquant des doigts.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur de ce que cela signifiait. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme se sente contraint de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne serait pas capable de se taire et de le laisser faire si toutefois Lucifer exigeait qu'il le touche. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il regarda Dean plier les jambes et se mettre délicatement et avec une certaine grâce à genoux. Il appuya ses fesses sur ses talons, plaqua ses mains dans son dos et redressa son dos. Il avait toujours les yeux aux sols, posés quelque part entre les pieds de Castiel.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il détestait être le témoin d'une soumission qui avait dû lui être apprise à coup de fouets ou de poings. Les humains n'étaient pas faits pour se soumettre ainsi. Ils étaient forts, courageux et fiers. Ils étaient faits pour se battre et résister, mais Dean n'avait plus l'énergie de le faire. Il savait exactement ce que cela lui coûterait.

\- N'est-il pas parfait ainsi? Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il n'avait que quatre ans, mais je pouvais déjà l'imaginer à genoux devant moi.

Castiel avait envie de vomir. Les propos de Lucifer lui donnaient la nausée à nouveau. Comment pouvait-on penser quoi que ce soit de ce genre d'un enfant de quatre ans? Il était presque soulagé que son frère ait tout de même attendu quelques années avant de passer à l'action. S'il avait touché à Dean quand il était encore enfant, Castiel n'aurait pas pu se retenir de le tuer et cela aurait probablement tout gâché ensuite.

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'il semble savoir qu'elle est sa place, concéda-t-il à contrecœur.

Il sentit Dean se tendre devant lui. Il savait que ses propos ne lui faisaient pas gagner des points avec le jeune homme, mais il lui expliquerait une fois dehors qu'il avait été contraint de dire ces horreurs. Qu'il ne le pensait pas et que Dean ne risquait strictement rien avec lui.

\- Je serais presque jaloux si je n'avais pas déjà tout ce qu'il me faut chez moi, ajouta Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel savait combien cela lui coûtait de dire ça. Il savait toutefois que c'était nécessaire.

\- Je ne peux que te féliciter pour le travail que tu as fait avec lui. C'est incroyable, lança Castiel après quelques secondes.

Lucifer souriait, visiblement satisfait de se l'entendre dire. Comment pouvait-on tirer la moindre fierté de la torture d'un innocent? Castiel trouvait ça incompréhensible et scandaleux. Parfois il aurait aimé que leur Père soit là pour voir ce que certains de Ses enfants étaient devenus. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il sera lui aussi outré, mais Il avait disparu et Il ne semblait pas prêt à revenir les aider.

\- Certains sont plus difficiles à dresser que d'autres. Dean m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre, mais il n'a pas été le pire. Ceux qui refusaient de comprendre ne sont bien sûr plus là pour en témoigner, mais… je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter avec des esclaves qui étaient incapables de se soumettre. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Le simple fait que Lucifer emploie le terme « dresser » comme s'il parlait d'un animal en disait long sur ce qu'il était et sur sa façon de voir les choses. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Castiel, mais c'était tout de même difficile à entendre. Il était également fou de rage en entendant son frère parle de meurtres sans même sourciller. Un peu comme si ce genre de « punition » était normal. Ils allaient devoir faire en sorte de le priver de tous ses esclaves à plus ou moins court terme. Ils ne pouvaient pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait plus longtemps.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, lâcha-t-il alors parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus sans réagir. Il est tard et je voudrais que Dean voie où il vivra à compter de maintenant avant la nuit.

Lucifer sourit, visiblement amusé par l'idée. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il imaginait. Il croyait sans doute que son frère avait hâte de pouvoir utiliser le jeune homme, mais il se trompait. Castiel était juste impatient de pouvoir le rassurer et le libérer de l'emprise du monstre avec qui il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et vit Gabriel en faire de même à côté de lui. Lucifer, de son côté, resta assis.

\- Je peux comprendre ton impatience, petit frère, mais j'espère que tu auras la gentillesse de me faire un compte rendu rapidement. Je suis impatient de savoir comment les choses se seront passées. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses aptitudes, mais je détesterais apprendre qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur. Je me ferais d'ailleurs un plaisir de venir ajuster son comportement si toutefois il te cause le moindre problème.

Castiel n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser Lucifer entrer chez lui. Il savait parfaitement l'effet que cela aurait sur les gens qui habitaient avec lui. Il ferait toutefois son rapport dès le lendemain pour éviter que cela ne se produise. Il vanterait les mérites de Dean pour rassurer son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, mais je n'y manquerais pas. Encore une fois, merci pour tout, Lucifer.

\- Je suis content que tu sois content, Castiel. Même si c'est un déchirement pour moi. Heureusement, j'ai déjà son remplaçant sous la main. J'aurais détesté avoir à me passer de compagnie ce soir.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir sauver cette personne. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui éviter de subir ce que Dean avait subi jusque là, mais il allait devoir se contenter de sauver une vie pour le moment. Il se promit toutefois de revenir pour faire plus.

Il regarda Dean se relever doucement, mais sans poser une seule fois les yeux sur lui. Il était tendu et inquiet. Castiel savait parfaitement pourquoi.

\- Juste par curiosité, il s'agit de son frère ou pas? le questionna-t-il alors pour Dean.

Lucifer secoua la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son whisky.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas envie de Sam comme ça. Il n'est pas mon genre.

Castiel sentit alors Dean se détendre et il fut content d'avoir posé la question. Il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère, mais il pouvait au moins l'aider à être rassuré sur ce point. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de laisser Sam ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il ferait tout son possible pour le récupérer.

Gabriel et lui saluèrent Lucifer puis prirent la direction de la sortie sans ajouter un mot. Dean marchait derrière eux, la tête basse et les mains toujours jointes dans son dos. Il était évident qu'il était toujours terrifié. Castiel espérait que ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas. Même s'il savait que quelques mots ne suffiraient pas à le rassurer complètement.

Castiel attendit qu'ils soient à l'extérieur de la propriété et suffisamment loin pour que Lucifer ne puisse plus les voir pour se tourner en direction de Dean. Il ne le regardait pas et avait les épaules tendues.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant, mais je peux te garantir que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ou de Gabriel. Nous ne sommes pas comme Lucifer. Nous ne le serons jamais.

Il laissa quelques secondes à Dean pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part. Le jeune homme continuait à observer le sol sans bouger. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme il savait que les humains le faisaient pour se rassurer et se réconforter, mais il savait que ce geste ne serait pas bienvenu. Il effrayerait Dean en le touchant. Il devait garder ses distances pour le moment.

\- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas pour le moment. Je peux le comprendre après tout ce que tu as traversé, mais tu finiras par voir que je dis vrai. Une fois chez nous, tu en auras la preuve. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance pour le moment.

Il doutait que Dean en soit capable, mais cela ne coûtait rien de le lui demander. Quand il fut évident que le jeune homme ne dirait rien et ne réagirait pas, Castiel se tourna en direction de Gabriel.

\- Emmène-nous loin de cet enfer s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il alors.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il semblait triste lui aussi. Son sourire avait disparu et il observait Dean avec une compassion et un chagrin évident. Castiel savait que c'était au moins aussi douloureux pour son frère que pour lui. Ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner et d'aider Dean rapidement. Cela les aiderait à oublier en partie tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu de la bouche de Lucifer.

\- Gabe, lança Castiel pour l'encourager à passer à l'action.

Son frère sortit alors de sa torpeur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et une sur celle de Dean. Ce dernier se tendit aussitôt, mais ne releva pas la tête et ne protesta pas. Castiel ferma les yeux et se promit de tout faire pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais peur d'un simple contact. Il sentit ensuite le sol disparaître sous ses yeux et il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Une fois à la maison, il voulait croire que tout irait enfin mieux.

* * *

Dean ne savait pas quoi penser de son nouveau maître. Il voulait croire qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que Lucifer. Personne ne l'était tant son ancien maître était cruel et violent, mais Castiel restait tout de même une énigme. Il avait semblé plutôt tendu en présence de Lucifer. Il avait toutefois validé chacune de ses paroles. Il avait semblé enthousiaste en voyant combien Dean était obéissant et parfaitement dressé. Il avait même ouvertement approuvé les méthodes employées par son frère. Dean avait alors pensé que Castiel était juste un nouveau Lucifer. Qu'il agirait comme lui dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait. Cependant, parce que Dean voulait tenter de voir le positif dans chaque chose – pour ne pas devenir fou – il avait tenté de trouver un avantage à devenir l'esclave de Castiel. La seule chose qu'il avait pu trouver était qu'il était plus séduisant que Lucifer. C'était bien maigre et sans doute trop peu pour qu'il tienne le coup, mais c'était déjà ça. Dean le trouvait agréable à regarder. Il avait un visage plaisant et de très beaux yeux bleus. Le jeune esclave avait espéré que ce simple constat suffirait à outrepasser la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le suivre.

Lucifer était peut-être cruel et violent, il l'avait violé à de multiples reprises et l'avait battu sans jamais se soucier des conséquences, mais Dean avait vécu avec lui durant dix-huit années et il avait fini par apprendre à le connaître. Il savait ce que Lucifer attendait de lui. Il savait comment le satisfaire au lit ou en dehors. Il savait surtout qu'elles étaient les punitions qu'il privilégiait. Dean n'était jamais pris par surprise avec lui. Il allait devoir tout oublier et apprendre à connaître son nouveau maître. Il détestait l'idée d'être surpris à nouveau. D'être déstabilisé.

Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Lucifer ne voulait plus de lui et Castiel semblait enclin à le prendre chez lui. Dean allait faire en sorte de le satisfaire pour faire ensuite venir Sam également. C'était son seul objectif.

Bien sûr, quand Castiel s'empressa de lui dire qu'il ne craignait rien une fois sortit de chez Lucifer, Dean n'en avait pas cru un seul mot. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais être en sécurité. Il serait toujours un esclave et cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer.

La présence de Gabriel n'aidait pas. Dean avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Il était connu parmi les esclaves. Le seul archange à avoir vécu parmi les humains. Par choix et non par obligation. Certains disaient qu'il avait appris à les aimer en les côtoyant pendant des millénaires. Dean refusait d'y croire. Il savait en revanche combien un archange pouvait être plus puissant qu'un ange et il savait, pour avoir vécu avec Lucifer aussi longtemps, que leur pouvoir et leur puissance leur étaient très souvent montés à la tête.

Il avait peur que Castiel le partage avec Gabriel. Il avait peur d'être passé de mains en mains. Lucifer l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises. Il aimait voir Dean soumis aux anges qu'il invitait chez lui. Le jeune esclave était presque sûr que Castiel en ferait de même.

Être télétransporté le déstabilisa considérablement. Il n'avait jamais voyagé ainsi depuis ses quatre ans. Il n'avait jamais quitté le manoir de Lucifer depuis qu'il y était arrivé dix-huit ans plus tôt et voyager ainsi était étrange pour un humain. Il eut la sensation de flotter pendant une seconde puis d'être aspiré dans un immense trou noir avant d'atterrir sur le sol à nouveau. Il sentit ses genoux plier sous son poids aussitôt et il eut quelques difficultés à conserver son équilibre.

Quand il releva la tête, Castiel le regardait et semblait presque inquiet. Dean se redressa alors complètement et joignit ses mains dans son dos, adoptant par réflexe la position que Lucifer lui avait enseignée des années auparavant.

\- On est chez nous maintenant et je sais que le voyage a dû t'épuiser. Tu peux aller te reposer si tu le souhaites. Je viendrais te chercher quand il sera l'heure de manger, lança Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean ne s'était jamais vu proposer quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Lucifer ne le laissa pas se reposer. Il pouvait dormir la nuit quand son maître en faisait de même, mais il avait interdiction de le faire en dehors de ces quelques heures de repos. Il était un esclave et il devait se montrer utile en permanence. Dean était presque sûr que Castiel lui proposait cela uniquement pour le tester. Pour voir s'il était fragile au point de ne pas supporter un tout petit voyage. Il allait lui prouver le contraire. Il allait se montrer utile.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je peux vous servir.

Il lut aussitôt la surprise sur le visage de Castiel et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère. Il enfonça aussitôt sa tête dans ses épaules, conscient qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il allait très certainement être puni maintenant. Il espérait juste que Castiel s'en chargerait seul. Que Gabriel ne participerait pas.

\- Dean, je… tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne chez moi. Tu peux aller dormir si tu es fatigué ou tu peux visiter la maison si tu préfères. C'est moi grand que chez Lucifer, mais j'espère que tu t'y sentiras tout de même bien.

Dean ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise chez son ancien maître. Ce n'était pas sa maison. C'était grand, mais cela restait une prison. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait être différent ici.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, répéta-t-il alors parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Je peux vous servir. Je... laissez-moi une chance. Si je ne vous conviens pas, vous pourrez me renvoyer dès ce soir.

Dean n'avait pas forcément envie de retourner auprès de Lucifer, mais il détestait savoir son frère seul là-bas. Il était donc prêt à accepter un retour pour être avec son frère à nouveau. Peu importait qu'il soit battu pour avoir échoué. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Je ne vais pas te renvoyer chez lui, Dean. Tu n'y retourneras jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je suis juste… je n'ai jamais eu d'esclaves comme toi et je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter.

Dean avait cru le comprendre en écoutant Castiel et Lucifer discuter un peu plus tôt. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris. La plupart des anges avaient un esclave sexuel. Ils avaient très rapidement compris comment le sexe fonctionnait et pourquoi certains humains le trouvaient aussi agréable. Mis à part Michael qui restait totalement insensible à cette caractéristique plus humaine qu'angélique, les autres ne se privaient pas. Castiel était le premier que Dean rencontrait à ne pas avoir déjà fait l'expérience. C'était visiblement pour ça que Lucifer l'avait donné à son frère. Dean avait une mission et il avait tout à fait l'intention de la remplir du mieux possible.

\- Je sais ce que Lucifer t'a fait subir, Dean. Je sais combien ces dix-huit années passées auprès de lui ont dû être… atroces pour toi, mais je ne suis pas mon frère. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. J'aimerais en revanche savoir comment… comment faire pour que tu acceptes de me croire. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. Je ferais aussi en sorte de te le prouver.

Castiel semblait sincère. Il semblait de bonne foi, mais Dean n'était pas stupide. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège. S'il espérait vainement, la déception n'en serait que plus grande quand Castiel révélerait sa véritable nature. Ce qu'il ferait bien sûr. Comme tous les autres. Le jeune esclave préférait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Dean, ici, tu as le droit de parler même sans y avoir été invité. Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. Tu peux me crier dessus si tu en as envie ou juste me dire de la fermer si je t'agace. Tu es libre.

C'était le mauvais mot à prononcer pour Dean. Il n'avait été libre que durant quatre années sur ses vingt-deux ans d'existence et il n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir. Il ne serait plus jamais libre. Il le savait et il l'avait accepté. Il était un esclave. Rien de plus. Il détestait entendre ce mot dans la bouche d'un ange qui le possédait. Ici, Dean n'était rien de plus que de la marchandise qu'on pouvait échanger.

\- Conduisez-moi à votre chambre et je vous montrerais comment vous comporter avec moi. Je vous apprendrais comment m'utiliser à votre convenance. Je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine, mais je suis doué. Je saurais vous procurer le plaisir que vous attendez de moi.

La simple idée d'être violé par Castiel, et sans doute Gabriel, car il était toujours là même s'il était silencieux, le terrifiait. Lucifer ne s'était pas montré tendre avec lui la veille. C'était encore douloureux et il était convaincu que Castiel était trop inexpérimenté pour être délicat. Il saurait toutefois le supporter. C'était ce pour quoi il était là après tout. Il voulait qu'en se montrant à la hauteur, il encouragerait Castiel à faire en sorte qu'il reste auprès de lui. Il pourrait alors demander à ce que Sam vienne le rejoindre.

\- Dean, non. Quand je disais que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je… je vous ai observé pendant des millénaires et je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sexe, mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te violer.

Le simple fait que Castiel emploie ce dernier mot prouvait qu'il était au moins conscient de ce dont il s'agissait. Un viol. C'était ce dont Dean avait été victime jusque là et ce dont il serait victime à nouveau dans cette nouvelle maison. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas ce que Castiel cherchait en refusant de le laisser faire son travail. Il était un peu perdu quant à l'attitude à adopter avec son nouveau maître.

\- Est-ce que je ne vous plais pas? Je… je peux peut-être changer. Je pourrais manger moins et perdre du poids. Ou je pourrais me laisser pousser les cheveux. Je pourrais… je ferais ce que vous exigez de moi.

Dean doutait qu'il puisse réellement perdre du poids sans mettre sa santé en péril. Ses côtes étaient déjà visibles sous sa peau, mais il était déterminé à satisfaire son nouveau maître. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

\- Dean, tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu es séduisant. Ce n'est pas le problème. À vrai dire, il n'y a aucun problème avec ton apparence. Je ne suis juste pas comme mon frère. Je ne vais certainement pas abuser d'un jeune homme visiblement terrifié. Tu trembles. Tu es extrêmement pâle. Tu devrais te reposer.

Le jeune esclave n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il n'avait jamais pris la moindre décision avec Lucifer. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres, mais Castiel lui laissa un choix et Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait juste envie de voir son frère et d'oublier tout le reste. De parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Il avait besoin de Sam. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais il ne laissa pas son chagrin le submerger. Il avait appris à le contenir.

\- Je sais combien tout ceci doit te paraître étrange, Dean, lança alors Gabriel.

Le jeune esclave leva les yeux dans sa direction et le regarda brièvement avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait certainement pas le droit et de les baisser à nouveau. Il était juste surpris de l'entendre parler après son long silence. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir énervé en osant croiser son regard. Il espérait ne pas être puni pour avoir oublié qu'elle était sa place ici.

\- Tu es certainement confus et terrifié. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la façon dont tu dois te comporter avec nous. Tu ne nous connais pas, mais je peux te garantir que Castiel ne te ment pas. Tu n'es pas ici pour le servir. Tu n'es pas ici pour nous servir. Nous t'avons libéré de Lucifer. Ici, tu peux être exactement qui tu as envie d'être. Personne ne te le reprochera et personne ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir croire ce que Gabriel disait. Il aurait aimé que cela soit vrai, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il ne tomberait pas dans son piège. Il commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce à quoi les deux frères jouaient. Ils testaient son obéissance. Ils voulaient voir s'il était réellement à la hauteur et, si toutefois il avait l'audace de croire en ce qu'ils disaient, ils le puniraient. Il devait rester à sa place. Il devait tenir bon et attendre qu'ils arrêtent de s'amuser avec lui. Il en était capable.

\- Monsieur, je suis un esclave. Je suis là pour vous servir, assura-t-il, sûr de lui.

Il entendit Gabriel soupirer. Quelques secondes, plus tard, Castiel apparut dans son champ de vision. Dean posa aussitôt son regard sur le sol.

\- Je veux te présenter quelqu'un, Dean. Il s'agit de l'une de mes amies. Elle s'appelle Charlie et je suis sûr que vous allez parfaitement vous entendre. Elle est humaine et elle avait peur comme toi quand elle est arrivée chez moi. Elle pourra t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent ici. Je pense que tu seras plus à même de la croire elle que nous.

Dean n'avait jamais réellement tissé de liens avec les autres esclaves. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il avait juste besoin de Sam et, de toute façon, les autres esclaves chez Lucifer ne l'aimaient pas. Ils pensaient qu'être celui qui servait leur maître au lit lui conférait des privilèges dont ils ne bénéficiaient pas. Certains étaient jaloux de lui. Dean trouvait ça stupide. Sa place n'était définitivement pas enviable, mais il n'avait pas cherché à le leur faire comprendre.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je ne comprends ce que vous attendez de moi, avoua-t-il alors.

Il était fatigué de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il avait besoin qu'on lui donne des ordres. Les suivre était simple. C'était ce que Dean avait toujours fait. Décider par soi-même était quelque chose qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'accomplir. Il aurait voulu que Castiel et Gabriel puissent le comprendre.

\- Je veux juste que tu acceptes de rencontrer Charlie, déclara alors Castiel.

Dean n'avait pas le loisir d'accepter ou de refuser quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient chez Lucifer, mais, puisque Castiel semblait attendre une réponse de lui, il se força à en donner une.

\- J'accepte, souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire des amis. Il avait juste envie de revoir son frère. Il avait envie de faire ce pour quoi Castiel l'avait fait venir, mais il était évident que son nouveau maître n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser pour le moment. Il était donc préférable d'accepter ce qu'il lui proposait pour ne pas risquer de l'énerver.

\- Je l'ai prévenu de ton arrivée et elle est impatiente de te rencontrer. Je vais juste te faire visiter la maison rapidement, expliqua alors Castiel d'une voix douce.

Lucifer ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il allait faire ou ce qu'il prévoyait pour lui. Dean allait devoir s'adapter.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Je suis attendu, mais je reviendrais voir comment les choses se passent ici. Castiel, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. Dean… je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

Castiel salua son frère et ce dernier disparut presque aussitôt. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé de le voir partir. Il avait obtenu un léger répit. Gabriel ne l'utiliserait pas pour le moment. Le jeune esclave voulait voir cela comme une bonne chose. Il était toutefois convaincu que cela finirait par arriver.

\- Suis-moi, lança Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean vit cela comme un ordre et emboîta aussitôt le pas à son nouveau maître. Il l'écouta lui décrire chacune des pièces qu'il lui montrait. Il fit en sorte de toutes les mémoriser. Il ne voulait surtout pas se perdre ou avoir à poser la moindre question. Il devait tout savoir pour ne pas représenter un poids pour Castiel. Il ne prêta toutefois pas réellement attention à ce que chaque pièce contenait. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui. Le seul endroit où il serait amené à se trouver était la chambre de son maître et peut-être la cuisine si on lui demandait de servir là aussi. Le reste n'était que des informations superflues.

Ils firent le tour rapidement puis, une fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, Castiel le guida jusqu'au milieu de ce qui faisait office de salon. Presque aussitôt, une jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce avec un large sourire. Charlie. Dean était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

\- Tu dois être Dean. Castiel m'a rapidement parlé de toi. Je suis contente de te savoir ici plutôt qu'avec Lucifer.

Dean la dévisagea une seconde avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau. Il n'avait rien contre la jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il n'avait pas envie que cela change. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel elle lui parlait : comme s'ils étaient déjà amis. Comme si elle avait le droit de s'exprimer librement ici. Il était presque sûr que Castiel lui avait demandé de le faire. Ordonné très certainement.

\- Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir à cet instant précis. Je suis passée par là moi aussi, mais je peux te garantir que tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Castiel est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Il veut juste que tu sois heureux parmi nous.

« Heureux ». C'était un mot que Dean doutait de pouvoir un jour employer le concernant. Il n'avait jamais été heureux. Il se sentait bien quand il était avec son frère et il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Il ne devait toutefois pas oublier son objectif premier : récupérer Sam. Castiel avait évoqué la possibilité de le faire venir quand ils étaient chez Lucifer. Dean parviendrait peut-être le convaincre d'insister, mais, pour cela, il devait avant tout se montrer irréprochable. Cela commençait par se montrer poli avec Charlie même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Il hocha donc la tête dans sa direction. Il préférait ne pas parler. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit.

\- Tu n'es pas un bavard, hein? Ce n'est pas grave, je parle suffisamment pour deux. Je vais me charger de te présenter à tout le monde. Castiel?

L'ange hocha la tête à son tour.

\- J'ai du travail qui m'attend, mais je compte sur toi pour mettre Dean à l'aise. La journée a été longue pour lui, ne l'épuise pas trop.

Castiel voulait sans doute que le jeune esclave soit suffisamment en forme pour ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire plus tard. Il serait prêt, quel que soit son état de fatigue. Il l'était toujours. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide à son nouveau maître puis suivit Charlie à l'extérieur. Elle parlait à nouveau, mais Dean ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il n'y voyait pas un grand intérêt.

Il avait toujours vu l'attachement comme quelque chose de dangereux. Dans ce monde, la vie était bien trop fragile et éphémère. On pouvait perdre quelqu'un d'une seconde à l'autre. Se faire des amis était s'exposer à les voir disparaître ensuite. À souffrir de leur absence. Il refusait de commettre cette erreur. Il n'avait besoin que de Sam pour survivre. Peu importait ce qu'il subissait au quotidien. Du moment que son frère allait bien, ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Il laissa Charlie lui parler de la vie chez Castiel. Il la laissa tenter de le rassurer. Il n'en crut pas un mot. Il hocha toutefois la tête à intervalles réguliers pour lui donner l'impression qu'il l'écoutait. Il avait d'autres choses en tête de toute façon. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier son plan. Il ne devait pas oublier Sam. Castiel pouvait faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait. Il allait tout de même récupérer son petit frère ou il retournerait chez Lucifer s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.


	3. Illusion de liberté

**Bonjour **

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire. Merci à Elissa de l'avoir corrigé en temps et en heure czr je sais que c'est beaucoup de boulot.**

**Merci à vous pour vos messages. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde. J'ai quelques soucis de mail en ce moment mais c'est réglé maintenant et donc je devrais pouvoir vous répondre sans problème !**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Radioactive de Imagine Dragons**

**Chapitre 3 : Illusion de liberté**

_« Qui sème l'illusion récolte la souffrance. »_

_Élie Ben-Gal_

Suivre Charlie dans les différentes pièces de la maison n'intéressait pas Dean. Il avait déjà fait le tour avec son nouveau maître et il ne voyait pas ce qu'une esclave pouvait lui apprendre de plus. À vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire sur chaque endroit. Il doutait que cela lui soit utile dans l'avenir. Charlie n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Elle parlait sur un ton enjoué et semblait sincère. Elle voulait l'aider à s'intégrer et à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Dean avait juste du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait en retirer. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle y gagnait. Sauf si elle ne faisait que suivre les ordres. En quel cas, bien sûr, il imaginait qu'elle n'en avait pas plus envie que lui, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout comme Dean doutait de pouvoir lui dire d'arrêter et de le laisser tranquille.

Il devait reconnaître que la maison de son nouveau maître était bien plus accueillante que celle de Lucifer. Au manoir, il n'y avait aucune décoration personnelle. Tout le mobilier était en cuir ou en bois sombre et les murs étaient en pierre. L'endroit était froid et terrifiant. La chambre de Lucifer n'était que très peu équipée. Il y avait évidemment l'immense lit en bois noir et le plus souvent couvert de draps en satin de la même couleur. Il y avait ensuite le grand placard qui contenait les vêtements de son maître et tous les accessoires qu'il utilisait sur Dean le soir. Il y avait enfin les deux crochets au plafond d'où pendant des chaînes. Dean préférait ne plus y repenser. Le sol, enfin, était en marbre et froid sous les pieds le plus souvent nus du jeune esclave. Lucifer ne mettait que rarement le chauffage. Il n'était pas sensible aux changements de température et il aimait voir Dean frissonner. Voir la chair de poule sur sa peau. Il aimait le sentir inconfortable.

Chez Castiel, c'était différent. Il y avait des tableaux sur les murs. Les meubles étaient disparates, mais visiblement choisis pour leur confort. Le sol était couvert d'un parquet. Les murs étaient peints ou recouverts de tapisserie à certains endroits. C'était à la fois chaleureux et étrangement personnel. Dean aurait pu aimer cet endroit s'il n'y avait pas été conduit de force. S'il n'y avait pas été un esclave.

Si chez Lucifer tous les esclaves partageaient une seule et même chambre dans une dépendance loin du manoir, chez Castiel ils semblaient avoir plusieurs chambres à eux au rez-de-chaussée. Certains avaient choisi de les partages quand d'autres avaient opté pour être seuls. Dean devait reconnaître que cela le surprenait, mais il ne laissa pas l'information le déstabiliser. Il n'aurait jamais à se demander où lui préférait dormir. Il serait de toute façon forcé de partager la chambre de Castiel.

Charlie finit par le conduire à l'extérieur de la maison et dans le jardin. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. La maison se trouvait à l'écart de toute autre habitation. C'était un endroit calme et agréable. Dean aimait les arbres qui entouraient la maison et la vue qu'il avait depuis la terrasse. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais réellement le loisir d'en profiter. Cela restait un environnement paisible qu'il préférait nettement à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils étaient toujours sur le même continent. Il supposait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il ne poserait certainement pas la question.

Charlie l'entraîna en direction de deux autres esclaves qui discutaient paisiblement non loin de là. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises en bois, leurs jambes étendues devant eux. Ils avaient un verre à la main et semblaient profiter du soleil. C'était étrange de les voir aussi calmes et relaxés malgré leur situation. Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient ici.

\- Victor, Garth, je vous présente Dean. Il est nouveau ici. Je compte sur vous pour le mettre à l'aise et le rassurer sur le genre de vie qu'on mène tous ici.

Le dénommé Victor était un homme noir et visiblement musclé. Sans doute un esclave manuel destiné à entretenir le jardin et à faire toutes les tâches physiquement exigeantes. Garth, de son côté, était grand, mais incroyablement maigre. Il souriait, visiblement content de le voir. Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir deviner son utilité pour Castiel. Peut-être s'occupait-il de la cuisine. Il devait de toute façon bien avoir un rôle à tenir s'il était toujours en vie.

Victor fut le premier à se lever pour lui serrer la main. Dean le laissa faire sans réellement réagir. Chez Lucifer, tout contact physique entre des esclaves était proscrit. C'était une nouvelle fois visiblement différent chez Castiel.

\- Je sais que tu vas te plaire ici, Dean. C'est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux, lança Victor.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait pas su dire si Victor pensait réellement ce qu'il disait ou s'il jouait un jeu. Il ne savait pas si tout ceci était uniquement un ordre de Castiel pour lui donner l'illusion qu'il était en sécurité avant de le détruire complètement. Ou s'il jouait le même jeu avec tous ses esclaves et s'amusait de les voir se détendre avant de leur rappeler qui était le maître ici. Si c'était le cas, Dean avait de la peine pour eux. Ils risquaient de tomber de haut. Au moins, lui savait à quoi s'attendre.

\- Si tu as la moindre question sur la façon dont les choses fonctionnent ici ou si tu as juste envie de parler, tu peux venir nous voir. Ou tu peux aller voir Charlie, ajouta Garth après quelques secondes.

Dean hocha la tête parce qu'il était presque sûr que c'était ce que l'esclave attendait de lui avant de tourner le visage en direction de Charlie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant ni où aller. Il comptait sur elle pour le guider puisque Castiel semblait trop occupé pour le faire. Il espérait qu'elle finirait par lui dire ce qu'il était censé faire durant la journée. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir à attendre que son maître ait besoin de lui. Ici, il n'avait pas Sam pour le distraire. Il refusait de rester assis durant plusieurs heures.

\- Suis-moi, jeta alors Charlie quand elle comprit que Dean ne dirait rien.

Le jeune esclave la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison à nouveau. Elle s'empressa de lui expliquer qu'il y avait d'autres esclaves chez Castiel, mais que tous étaient occupés ailleurs. Dean se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire, mais, une nouvelle fois, il ne posa pas la question.

Charlie finit par le faire entrer dans une petite chambre tout au fond d'un couloir. Il y avait un lit dans un coin, une armoire et une commode. Les murs étaient couverts de photos. Dean les étudia rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune esclave.

\- C'est ma chambre et tu peux y venir quand tu le souhaites. Si toutefois tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un, tu me trouveras peut-être ici.

Dean doutait d'y entrer un jour sans qu'on le lui ait ordonné. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas ce que Charlie voulait entendre. Il hocha donc la tête une énième fois pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ici, chacun mène sa vie comme bon lui semble, chacun est libre de décider ce qu'il veut faire de son temps. Castiel ne nous impose rien. Il nous fait confiance et, de toute façon, il est très souvent occupé dans son bureau ou avec Gabriel.

Lucifer était également souvent absent la journée, mais tous ses esclaves savaient exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il ne pouvait pas choisir leur occupation. Ils avaient des ordres à suivre et ils le faisaient sans même réfléchir.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'entretien de la maison, on se partage les tâches selon les envies de chacun. Castiel nous aide parfois, mais ne le laisse surtout pas entrer dans la cuisine… ce serait un désastre.

\- Je peux faire la cuisine, assura Dean.

Il s'en était chargé pendant quelque temps avant que Lucifer ne fasse de lui son esclave sexuel. Il n'était pas vraiment doué, mais il était parfaitement capable de cuisiner sans provoquer de catastrophe.

\- Tu peux le faire si tu en as envie, oui, mais tu n'y es pas obligé. Je te l'ai dit. Ici, chacun fait ce qu'il a envie de faire. Castiel n'est pas notre maître. Il est notre ami.

Dean secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit ricanement. Il ne voulait pas vexer Charlie, mais si elle croyait réellement ce qu'elle disait alors elle était profondément stupide. Castiel ne serait jamais leur ami. Il était leur maître. Pour lui, tous n'étaient que des possessions. Il leur laissait peut-être un peu plus de liberté que Lucifer, mais ils n'étaient pas libres pour autant. Il était important que Charlie le comprenne ou elle risquait d'être sacrément déçue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? demanda la jeune femme en le dévisageant.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de le lui expliquer. Il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de l'aider à comprendre, mais elle avait été gentille avec lui jusque-là et il ne voulait pas se montrer trop désagréable.

\- L'idée que tu puisses considérer ton maître comme ton ami. C'est… stupide si tu veux mon avis. Castiel n'est pas ton ami et il ne le sera jamais. Il te possède. Il nous possède tous. S'il était votre ami alors il vous libérerait, non?

Charlie réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il venait de dire avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Dean resta debout, les mains dans le dos. Il préférait nettement ne pas être confortable. Cela l'aidait à rester sur ses gardes.

\- Castiel nous libérerait s'il le pouvait, mais il sait exactement à quel danger il nous exposerait en le faisant. On n'est peut-être pas vraiment libres à l'extérieur de cette maison, mais, à l'intérieur, je peux te garantir que nous ne sommes plus des esclaves. C'est ce qu'il peut nous offrir de meilleur.

Dean avait vraiment de la peine pour elle; elle semblait réellement croire à ce qu'elle disait. L'espoir était quelque chose de cruel.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il joue un jeu avec vous et vous êtes tous tombés dans le panneau. Il doit probablement bien rire de votre naïveté, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois clair dans son jeu. Il est comme tous les autres. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir ou vous risquez de tomber de très haut.

Il savait que la vérité n'était probablement pas facile à entendre pour la jeune esclave, mais il estimait qu'elle avait tout de même besoin de le savoir. Cela ne servirait peut-être à rien, elle refuserait sans doute de le croire, mais elle ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne rien avoir dit plus tard.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne me crois pas. Je sais qu'il va te falloir du temps et ça tombe bien parce que j'en ai à revendre. Je vais te prouver que tu as tort. Laisse-moi juste une chance de te convaincre.

Dean haussa les épaules à nouveau. Il ne se laisserait pas berner, mais il était évident que Charlie avait tout de même envie d'essayer. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

\- J'ai entendu parler de Lucifer et je sais qu'il est le plus cruel de tous. Je me doute que les choses ont dû être difficiles pour toi durant toutes ces années. Tu es… programmé pour penser que tu finiras forcément par souffrir, mais tu es en sécurité ici.

Dean aurait aimé que Charlie arrête de prononcer ce genre de mots. Il ne pourrait jamais être en sécurité, pas tant que les anges contrôlaient leur monde. Le seul moyen de rester en vie était de suivre les ordres, de ne surtout pas poser de questions et de connaître sa place. Il avait appris toutes ces choses avec Lucifer. Il ne risquait pas de les oublier de sitôt.

\- Castiel m'a plus ou moins dit ce que tu étais pour Lucifer et je… je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il a pu te faire subir. Si tu veux m'en parler, je serais là pour t'écouter. Parfois, se confier à quelqu'un peut aider.

Dean n'avait aucune difficulté à parler de ce que son ancien maître lui faisait quotidiennement. Il était ce qu'il était. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait en penser. Il ne voulait pas de la compassion ou de la pitié des autres. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse faire ce pour quoi il avait été formé.

\- J'étais son esclave sexuel. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Il m'utilisait quand il en ressentait le besoin. Il a commencé quand j'avais quinze ans.

\- Il t'a violé pour la première quand tu n'étais encore qu'un adolescent. C'est… je ne trouve pas les mots.

\- Il l'a fait oui et il a continué ensuite et c'est comme ça. Je l'ai accepté. Au moins, je savais exactement à quoi m'attendre avec lui. J'avais fini par deviner de quelle humeur il était au premier coup d'œil. Je pouvais presque anticiper ce qu'il allait me faire. Ce n'était jamais agréable et, la plupart du temps, j'en ressortais blessé et difficilement capable de bouger, mais… c'était mon rôle et je le savais. Je préférais encore que ça m'arrive à moi qu'à un autre.

\- Il te battait?

La question de Charlie lui sembla stupide. Elle aurait dû savoir que Lucifer ne se privait pas de le frapper quand l'envie lui en prenait. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise. Il n'était pas le seul à subir ce genre de torture.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me frappait. Pas tout le temps, mais souvent. Quand il en avait envie ou quand il estimait que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Il aimait tout particulièrement utilisé une sorte de petit fouet. Il voulait que cela saigne. Il me faisait compter chaque coup et il me forçait à le remercier ensuite.

Il savait qu'il en parlait comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Comme si ce n'était pas grave. Il avait lu quelques livres sur l'histoire du monde et il savait que les Hommes avaient été libres dans le passé. Il savait que ce que Lucifer lui faisait était foncièrement mal. Qu'avant la fin du monde libre, cela aurait été considéré comme un crime, mais ça avait été son quotidien depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi cela en constituait un maintenant. Les anges avaient le pouvoir; ils pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait. Dean l'avait accepté.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, Dean. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à subir toutes ces choses. Personne ne mérite d'être violé et battu. Personne.

Dean estimait effectivement ne jamais rien avoir fait pour le mériter. Aucun être humain ne méritait d'être un esclave, mais tous devaient accepter leur sort. Parce qu'il n'existait aucune issue pour eux.

\- Je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Il me suffisait de m'échapper dans ma tête quand il se servait de moi. Ça m'aidait à ne pas trop ressentir la douleur. C'était mon échappatoire et puis je devais penser à mon frère. Sam était… est l'esclave de Lucifer lui aussi. Je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne subisse jamais ce que je subissais moi. C'était mon seul objectif. Ça l'est toujours sauf que je ne suis plus là-bas pour veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

Charlie grimaça une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je suis sûr que Castiel fera en sorte d'aider ton frère. Tu dois lui dire combien c'est important pour toi.

Si Castiel ne le savait pas déjà alors c'était qu'il s'en fichait. Dean voulait toutefois croire que son nouveau maître accepterait de récupérer Sam. Qu'il le ferait avant que Lucifer ne décide qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec lui également.

\- Je doute qu'il se soucie du sort de mon frère. Il est juste un esclave de plus, mais je… j'aimerais qu'il soit là, oui. J'aimerais pouvoir continuer à veiller sur lui comme je sais que mes parents l'auraient voulu. Je déteste le savoir seul là-bas.

Charlie se leva alors et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle la serra une seconde lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Lucifer avait fait en sorte qu'il garde un souvenir de sa dernière nuit auprès de lui; les plaies sur son dos et sur ses épaules n'étaient pas encore guéries. Il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs jours avant qu'elles ne soient plus douloureuses.

\- Désolée, souffla Charlie en retirant aussitôt sa main.

\- Ne le sois pas, répliqua Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compassion. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que je dois faire maintenant. Je ne vais pas rester planté là sans me rendre utile. J'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce qu'on attend de moi.

Charlie hocha la tête avant d'indiquer son lit du menton.

\- On attend de toi que tu te reposes et que tu prennes tes marques. Tu peux utiliser mon lit si tu veux. Je pense que quelques heures de sommeil te feraient du bien. Tu peux aussi prendre une douche si tu en as envie. C'est la porte en face de la mienne. Fais comme chez toi. Je… je dois aller parler avec Castiel. Je peux te laisser seul?

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se reposer. Ce n'était pas se montrer productif, mais Charlie avait eu la gentillesse de lui dire quoi faire. C'était une sorte d'ordre et cela l'aidait à y voir plus clair. Il s'allongea aussitôt sur le lit, sur le côté pour pouvoir garder un œil sur la jeune femme.

\- Je reviens dans une ou deux heures, lança cette dernière avant de s'éloigner.

Elle éteignit la lumière et referma la porte derrière elle. Dean soupira alors longuement : il n'avait pas sommeil. Il était épuisé, bien sûr. La dernière nuit avec Lucifer avait été difficile et longue, mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette chambre. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce lit. Il avait toutefois reçu un ordre et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de ne pas le suivre.

Il se força à fermer les yeux. Cet endroit était réellement étrange. Les gens qui habitaient ainsi étaient un mystère pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que Castiel espérait obtenir en se montrant aussi clément avec eux. Il détestait ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être vulnérable. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était interdit d'être depuis qu'il avait quinze ans.

Castiel était peut-être plus cruel que Lucifer finalement. Peut-être son attitude était-elle une forme de torture. Dean préférait nettement les coups qu'il avait reçus jusque-là à cette incertitude qui le rendait dingue. Suivre des ordres était facile. Satisfaire son maître était quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait, mais ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre … c'était atroce.

Dean savait qu'il serait incapable de s'endormir dans ces circonstances. Il se força toutefois à rester couché sans bouger. Puisque c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui pour les deux prochaines heures, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il espérait presque que Castiel serait celui qui viendrait le réveiller. Il pourrait alors recevoir des ordres directement de lui. Il pourrait se rendre enfin utile et suffisamment satisfaire son nouveau maître pour qu'il consente à faire venir son frère ici.

Dean se tourna une seconde sur le dos avant de rouler sur le côté à nouveau. Les plaies dans son dos étaient bien trop douloureuses pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Il aurait peut-être dû les traiter avant de partir. Il se demandait si Castiel serait dégoûté ou excité en les voyant. Il se demandait si son nouveau maître accepterait qu'il les nettoie et les bande. Cela les aidera à guérir plus rapidement. Dean accepterait sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Il avait connu bien pire. Il avait appris à fonctionner malgré la douleur; elle faisait partie de son quotidien depuis tellement longtemps qu'il savait exactement comment faire pour l'ignorer. Il pensa à Sam à la place. Il imagina son frère allongé à côté de lui dans ce lit trop confortable. Sam serait plus en sécurité ici. Il resterait un esclave, mais ils seraient ensemble et Dean pourrait à nouveau veiller sur lui. Ils se serreraient l'un contre l'autre et parleraient de tout et de rien à voix basse pour que personne ne les entende. L'idée le fit sourire. Il s'accrocha à cette image et ne la lâcha plus. C'était sa seule planche de salut.

* * *

Castiel avait gardé un œil sur Dean et Charlie dès qu'ils étaient sortis de la maison. Il avait vu la jeune femme présenter le nouvel arrivant à Victor et Garth. Dean avait semblé sur la réserve. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'était contenté de les regarder tour à tour et de les écouter lui parler. Castiel savait combien cela devait être difficile pour lui de croire que les choses allaient changer. Il espérait juste que Charlie parviendrait à le convaincre.

Castiel aurait pu rester avec eux. Il n'avait pas réellement de travail à faire, mais il avait choisi de les laisser pour ne pas imposer sa présence à Dean. Il savait qu'il lui faisait peur. Il pouvait le comprendre et il ne lui en voulait pas, mais cela allait exiger de lui qu'il se tienne suffisamment à distance pendant quelques jours. Gabriel lui avait envoyé un message quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui rappeler qu'il devait partager la même chambre que le jeune homme. Castiel n'y avait pas pensé. Il accordait à chacune des personnes sous son toit son propre espace s'il ou elle le souhaitait. Dean ne faisait pas exception, mais il devait maintenir les apparences. S'il recevait la visite impromptue de Lucifer ou de l'un de ses amis, il ne devait surtout pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il pourrait proposer au jeune homme de prendre le lit, lui dormirait par terre. Cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Il avait juste peur que Dean interprète cela comme la preuve qu'il avait raison. Que Castiel n'était pas différent des autres.

L'ange était totalement perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. C'était à chaque fois le cas quand il accueillait un nouvel esclave. Il était maladroit. Il était bizarre et il avait du mal à s'expliquer. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. C'était l'un de ses plus grands défauts.

Il avait toujours réussi jusque-là, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait plus compliqué avec Dean. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait vécu bien pire. Ses blessures étaient profondes et Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour les guérir.

Parce qu'il était désespéré, il eut recours à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il pria. Il avait perdu la foi en son Père depuis un moment maintenant. Il était convaincu qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer et aider les êtres humains, mais Castiel avait besoin qu'on le guide. Besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Prier pouvait aider, parfois.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre. Dean et Charlie étaient rentrés et il ne voyait aucun intérêt à surveiller Victor et Garth.

Il joignit ses mains devant lui sur son bureau et ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas fait appel à Vous depuis longtemps, Père, mais je suis dans une impasse. Vous devez savoir à présent que j'ai perdu foi en Vous. Je ne l'ai pas cherché. Je ne l'ai pas voulu non plus, mais il est difficile de croire en quelqu'un qui s'obstine à rester aveugle et absent.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, priant pour recevoir un signe, mais il n'obtint rien et enchaîna.

\- Vous êtes parti depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas si Vous êtes réellement au courant de ce qui se passe ici. Je ne sais pas si Vous avez gardé un œil sur nous durant tout ce temps. J'espère que non. Je veux croire que Vous seriez intervenu si Vous saviez. Nous leur avons fait tant de mal, Père. C'est insupportable. Comment avons-nous pu asservir Vos créations?

Il soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je me souviens de Vous avoir regardé insuffler la vie dans ce petit être unicellulaire. Je me souviens de l'admiration que j'avais pour Vous à l'époque. Vous n'avez fait que lui donner un coup de pouce, mais je pense que Vous saviez ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ensuite. C'est pour ça que Vous nous avez demandé de veiller sur lui. De nous assurer qu'il parvenait à sortir de l'eau et à évoluer. Cette mission était… tout pour moi. J'étais complètement fasciné. J'ai vu ce petit être grandir et procréer. Je l'ai vu s'adapter à son environnement et évoluer jusqu'à devenir un être bien plus complexe et plus intelligent. J'ai vu les Hommes créer et entreprendre. Je les ai vus affronter les dangers et les combattre. Je les ai vus devenir brillants, productifs et incroyablement intelligents. Vous n'aviez fait que leur insuffler la vie et ils ont accompli des miracles. Ils sont tellement plus forts que nous. Vous nous avez créés tels que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas évolué. Nous n'avons pas eu à nous battre. Nous avions déjà le pouvoir et la force… l'immortalité. Par contre, l'être humain a dû faire face à des dangers indicibles pour survivre. Ils ont réussi à chaque fois.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux avant de poursuivre.

\- Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas parfaits; c'est exactement comme ça que Vous les vouliez. Ils ont commis des erreurs. Ils ont déclenché des guerres et détruit leur environnement en abusant de ses ressources. Ils ont voulu contrôler tout et tout le monde. Je sais que c'est la seule chose que Vos autres enfants retiennent d'eux, mais pas moi… non… Moi, ce que je vois, c'est leur capacité à aimer… à se rebeller contre l'ordre établi et à manifester pour défendre leurs droits… leur faculté à protéger ceux qu'ils aiment… à créer, inventer et construire. C'est sans doute pour ça que je les aime tant et je sais que c'est pour ça que Vous les avez aimés plus que nous. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je me sens bien plus proche d'eux que de mes frères et sœurs moi aussi.

Il arrivait à Castiel d'être furieux contre son Père. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu abandonner le navire quand la situation s'était compliquée. Il avait accordé le libre arbitre à toutes Ses créations, mais il aurait dû intervenir. Il aurait dû empêcher ce carnage.

\- Mes semblables ont pensé pouvoir les asservir parce qu'ils s'estimaient plus forts qu'eux… plus à même de savoir ce qui était bon pour le monde que Vous aviez créé. Cependant, en utilisant leur pouvoir, ils sont devenus cruels et violents. Ils ne sont plus là pour accomplir la mission que Vous nous aviez confiée : protéger ces êtres merveilleux et assurer leur sécurité. Nous avons échoué et il serait peut-être temps pour Vous de Vous en rendre compte. Ceux qui, comme moi, refusent de laisser faire ne sont pas suffisamment nombreux pour renverser le pouvoir établi. Nous ne pouvons que sauver quelques vies et cela ne suffira jamais. Nous devons les aider tous. La résistance est un autre de ses miracles dont les êtres humains sont capables. Même avec un genou à terre… même surpassé en nombre et en puissance, ils continuent à se battre pour leur liberté. Je suis tellement fier d'eux. J'aimerais que Vous le soyez aussi. J'aimerais que Vous leur veniez en aide. Ils ont besoin de Vous. J'ai besoin de Vous.

Castiel s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait pas reçu le moindre signe que sa prière avait été entendue. Une nouvelle fois, cela n'avait servi à rien. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il ne cesserait pas de se battre pour autant. Il poursuivrait la mission qui lui avait été confiée depuis des millénaires maintenant. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était juste.

\- Je ne sais pas où Vous êtes. Je ne sais pas si Vous m'ignorez volontairement ou si Vous ne m'entendez pas, mais sachez que tout est en grande partie Votre faute. Vous aviez une responsabilité envers eux. Vous les avez créés, mais vous les avez abandonnés ensuite. Je doute que ce soit quelque chose qu'eux ou moi puissions Vous pardonner un jour.

Castiel serra les poings et laissa la colère l'envahir. Il en avait assez de ce monde. Il n'aimait pas ce que ses frères et sœurs en avaient fait. Il ne les comprenait plus. Il les détestait tous. Peut-être serait-il finalement bénéfique de les tuer tous un par un. De débarrasser le monde de la menace qu'ils représentaient pour laisser aux Hommes la possibilité de se reconstruire. Castiel savait qu'ils en étaient parfaitement capables. Il les savait suffisamment forts pour ça.

\- Sachez que si tout ceci tourne au massacre, Vous n'aurez pas le droit de me le reprocher. Vous avez été prévenu. Je ne pense pas que cela pourra se finir autrement que par…

\- Castiel?

L'ange sursauta en entendant son prénom. Il avait été trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait pour entendre Charlie entrer dans son bureau. Il tourna le visage vers elle, surpris de la voir là sans Dean. Il se demanda aussitôt où le jeune homme était passé.

\- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'aimerais te parler quelques minutes si tu le permets, expliqua Charlie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Castiel hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce que la jeune femme fit sans hésiter.

\- Où est Dean? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Il dort… ou du moins… il se repose. Il est dans ma chambre. Je… j'ai été obligé de le lui… ordonner, disons. Je ne voulais pas avoir recours à ça, mais… il était incapable de décider par lui-même ce qu'il devait faire. Il est évident qu'il est bien trop habitué à recevoir des ordres pour être en mesure de s'en passer. Il va avoir besoin de temps.

Castiel le savait déjà. Lucifer refusait de laisser à ses esclaves la moindre liberté. Ils étaient tous contraints de suivre ses ordres à longueur de journée. Celui qui manquait à son devoir était puni en conséquence. Dean n'avait pas fait exception. Il devait être perdu ici. Il ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Charlie avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour lui que tu… que tu l'aides à prendre ses marques les premiers temps. Dis-lui quoi faire de son temps, mais fais-lui comprendre que ce ne sont que des suggestions. Qu'il peut refuser s'il le souhaite. Guide-le… parce que sans ça, je pense qu'il risque de ne pas comprendre et de paniquer. Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire par lui-même, il n'en est pas encore capable.

\- Ça viendra, souffla Castiel.

\- Je l'espère.

Charlie semblait au moins aussi las que lui. Elle était d'ordinaire plutôt optimiste et joyeuse. Elle remontait souvent le moral de Castiel quand il avait des doutes, mais quelques minutes avec Dean semblaient l'avoir totalement épuisé. Il pouvait la comprendre. Il ressentait la même chose.

\- Je lui ai fait visiter la maison rapidement. Je l'ai présenté à Victor et Garth. Je lui ai expliqué comment les choses fonctionnaient ici, mais il… il ne m'a pas cru. Il pense que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. Qu'une façade. Que tu nous fais espérer pour mieux nous détruire ensuite. Il reste méfiant. Il pense que tu finiras par devenir comme Lucifer et je sais que continuer à lui dire le contraire ne servirait à rien. Il va falloir qu'on le lui prouve et je te l'ai dit… cela va demander du temps. Il va falloir que tu sois patient avec lui.

Castiel avait l'intention de l'être. Il aurait aimé que tout puisse s'arranger en un claquement de doigts, mais il ne croyait plus aux miracles depuis longtemps. Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il laisserait à Dean tout le temps nécessaire pour guérir. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me parler de ce qu'il avait subi auprès de Lucifer… et il l'a fait.

Castiel était surpris de l'entendre. Il aurait cru qu'il serait plus difficile pour le jeune homme de se confier sur les tortures qu'il avait subies. Il voulait voir cela comme un bon signe et Charlie dut le comprendre puisqu'elle s'empressa de lui retirer tout espoir.

\- Il en parle avec un détachement qui fait froid dans le dos. Il relate les faits calmement. Il… il n'a pas pleuré ou crié ou… il pense que c'est normal. Il l'a accepté. Pour lui, c'est sa vie et il n'attend rien de plus ici. Il se voit comme un esclave et rien de plus.

\- Lucifer a fait en sorte qu'il n'aspire à rien d'autre. Il le détient depuis qu'il est enfant. Il a eu tout le temps nécessaire pour le… former.

Charlie hocha la tête en grimaçant. La réputation de Lucifer n'était pas à faire. Son nom suffisait à terrifier tous les esclaves qui ne vivaient pas avec lui. Tous étaient morts de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse les vouloir. C'était ce qu'il y avait de pire et Dean avait vécu dix-huit ans auprès de lui. Il était normal qu'il soit incapable d'imaginer autre chose.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça et je … je savais que ce serait difficile, mais le voir… le voir planté dans ma chambre dans une parfaite position d'esclave me parler des tortures… des horreurs qu'il a subies comme s'il l'avait mérité ou que c'était parfaitement normal… c'est difficile, Cas. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais pas comment… tu savais que Lucifer l'avait frappé hier soir? Il a eu mal quand j'ai effleuré son épaule et il doit… il doit souffrir le martyre, mais il n'a rien dit. Il ne l'a même pas évoqué. Parce que la douleur fait partie de sa vie… parce qu'il l'accepte pour être sûr que personne d'autre que lui n'ait à le vivre. Il a appris à fonctionner malgré ça et je trouve ça incroyablement triste.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde. Il allait avoir besoin de regarder les blessures de Dean et de les soigner. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme le laisserait faire. Il refusait toutefois de le laisser souffrir s'il pouvait l'aider. Cela jouerait peut-être ensuite en sa faveur. Dean finirait peut-être par le croire s'il veillait à le soulager de sa souffrance physique.

\- Je regarderais tout ça ce soir. Je le soignerais et… je veillerais à ce qu'il n'ait plus mal, assura-t-il alors.

Charlie hocha la tête. Elle avait confiance en lui. Castiel avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur elle.

\- Il y a autre chose, souffla-t-elle alors après quelques secondes.

Castiel lui fit signe de parler. Il prenait des notes mentalement pour être sûr de tout faire correctement. Pour le moment la liste n'était pas très longue. Soigner Dean et le guider sans pour autant lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant. Castiel se sentait plier sous le poids des responsabilités.

\- Il m'a parlé de son frère… Sam. Il vit toujours avec Lucifer.

Castiel s'en souvenait. Il avait évoqué avec son frère la possibilité de le récupérer lui aussi, mais Lucifer avait refusé aussitôt. Castiel ne lâchait pas l'affaire pour autant. Il allait se battre pour le récupérer. Il ne le laisserait pas entre les mains de ce monstre. Il savait que Dean ne pourrait pas aller mieux tant que Sam ne serait pas en sécurité auprès de lui.

\- Dean est terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse prendre sa place auprès de Lucifer. Je crois qu'il… il préférerait encore retourner auprès de ce monstre que de le laisser seul là-bas. Il a besoin de lui. Il a besoin de pouvoir veiller sur lui et je crois qu'il serait vraiment bénéfique pour lui que Sam le rejoigne ici.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il pouvait comprendre que Charlie le lui dise. Elle avait vraiment envie d'aider Dean, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Convaincre Lucifer serait compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui donner Sam. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui acheter. Lucifer allait devoir accepter l'idée de se séparer de lui et Castiel ne savait pas comment le convaincre. Il hocha toutefois la tête pour signifier à Charlie qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, Cas. Je sais que tu as l'intention d'essayer et je sais que ce ne sera probablement pas facile, mais c'est… c'est nécessaire. Dean en a besoin. La simple idée que Sam puisse… qu'il puisse subir la même chose que son frère, c'est… plus que ce que je peux supporter.

Castiel était presque sûr que Lucifer n'avait pas l'intention de faire de Sam son nouvel esclave sexuel. Il le lui avait dit. Pas pour réconforter Dean. Il se fichait pas mal de lui faire du mal. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce que c'était vrai, mais il pourrait changer d'avis à terme. Castiel refusait de le laisser faire.

\- Gabriel et moi trouverons une solution. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous procéderons, mais… je peux te promettre que nous le ferons.

\- Je te crois… et j'ai confiance en Gabriel aussi, bien sûr, mais peut-être que c'est à Dean que tu devrais le dire. Je pense que cela lui ferait du bien de l'entendre. Il ne te croira peut-être pas, mais… ça ne coûte rien de le lui dire quand même.

Castiel se promit alors de le faire. Il allait avoir besoin de rassurer Dean sur ce point. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, mais il allait devoir faire un effort. Sortir de sa zone de confort. En faire plus avec le jeune homme qu'il n'en avait fait avec les autres esclaves qu'il avait sauvé.

\- Sois prudent en le faisant. Lucifer est cruel et malin. Si Gabriel et toi n'agissez pas prudemment, il vous verra venir et vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de réussir. Il pourrait même aller jusqu'à exiger de récupérer Dean. Il ne peut pas retourner là-bas, Castiel. Il en mourra.

Castiel n'avait certainement pas l'intention de rendre le jeune homme à son frère. Il préférait encore tuer Lucifer que de l'accepter, mais le conseil de Charlie était bon. Gabriel et lui allaient devoir se montrer prudents et patients, sans doute.

\- Nous serons prudents, assura-t-il alors.

Charlie sourit aussitôt pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau. Castiel en fut soulagé. Si la jeune femme reprenait espoir alors c'était que rien n'était impossible et cela le poussait à y croire un peu plus lui aussi.

\- Je devrais retourner auprès de lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, mais je… je pense que tu devrais venir nous voir dans un moment. Te cacher ici ne sert à rien et ça ne l'aide pas.

\- Je ne me cache pas, protesta aussitôt Castiel même s'il savait que la jeune femme avait vu juste.

Elle lui sourit et l'ange finit par soupirer.

\- C'était peut-être ce que je voulais faire, oui, mais uniquement parce que je pensais qu'il n'avait pas envie que je sois là. Je… je vais venir… dans une minute.

Charlie hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de quitter son bureau. Castiel la regarda refermer la porte derrière elle avant de laisser échapper un nouveau long soupir. Il avait conscience de l'énormité de la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Il savait que sauver un esclave était un processus qui demandait de la patience et des efforts de sa part. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de donner de sa personne pour réussir, mais jamais avant il n'avait eu qui que ce soit comme Dean chez lui. Ce qu'il avait vécu dépassait l'entendement. Castiel en connaissait la majeure partie, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il pouvait aider un esclave qui avait été battu et soumis pendant des années. Il n'avait toutefois jamais tenté de sauver un esclave qui avait été violé répétitivement pendant huit ans. C'était un nouveau challenge, mais il voulait croire qu'il saurait se montrer à la hauteur. Il avait Gabriel et Charlie pour l'aider. Il savait qu'il pouvait également compter sur ses autres esclaves. Chacun d'entre eux avait son propre passé et ses propres blessures. Tous avaient fini par croire que vivre ici revenait à être libre entre ces murs. Ce n'était pas parfait, ce n'était pas suffisant et ce n'était pas idéal, mais c'était ce que Castiel pouvait leur offrir de mieux. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean finirait lui aussi par le comprendre. Il allait l'aider quoique cela puisse lui coûter. Il aiderait Sam également. Il ne baisserait pas les bras. Dean méritait tout ça et plus encore. Castiel ferait en sorte qu'il l'obtienne.


	4. Peur

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 4ème chapitre. Déjà … Elissa a encore fait un super boulot de correction. Sans oublier tous les conseils qu'elle me donne. Cette partie est en grande partie la sienne aussi finalement. **

**Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité ... votre gentillesse. Vous êtes tous formidables !**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Bad liar de Imagine Dragons**

**Chapitre 4 : Peur**

_« Quand on cède à la peur du mal, on ressent déjà le mal de la peur. »_

_Pierre-Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais_

Dean n'avait fait que somnoler. Il avait été incapable de s'endormir pour de bon. Il avait bien trop peur que Castiel désapprouve. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver si son nouveau maître le réveillait, furieux de le voir être ainsi aussi inutile et inefficace. Il était donc resté vigilant, l'oreille tendue et tout son corps prêt à recevoir la punition qu'il finirait forcément par recevoir.

Il avait presque hâte que cela arrive. Pas parce qu'il aimait les coups. Il détestait ça, mais parce qu'au moins, il saurait enfin à quoi s'attendre avec Castiel. Il saurait ce qu'il préférait en matière de punitions et il pourrait enfin s'adapter. C'était le fait de ne pas savoir qui le tuait.

Ce fut finalement Charlie qui vint le chercher. Dean fut à la fois déçu et soulagé. Il n'aurait pas su dire quel sentiment l'emportait vraiment. Il se releva quand la jeune femme l'invita à le faire et ils sortirent de la chambre en silence. Dean espérait qu'on lui donnerait enfin quelque chose à faire. Il avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser. Pour ne pas trop céder à la peur qui le rongeait doucement de l'intérieur.

Charlie le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était parfaitement équipée. Il n'était peut-être pas un grand cuisinier, mais avec un tel équipement, il saurait se débrouiller. Charlie lui montra où tout se trouvait avant de lui demander s'il accepterait de préparer le dîner avec elle. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait formulé sa requête sur le ton d'une question. Dean trouvait ça ridicule. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il hocha toutefois la tête pour lui faire plaisir avant de se mettre au travail.

Charlie s'occupa de briser le silence en lui parlant de ce que Castiel préférait en ce qui concerne la nourriture et de ce qu'il détestait. Elle semblait amusée en le racontant. Dean lui était terrifié. Il se força donc à retenir toutes les informations reçues pour ne pas commettre la moindre erreur.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le frigo, mais les placards débordaient d'aliments en tout genre. Il opta donc pour du poulet au curry et du riz. Charlie semblait approuver son choix et c'était suffisamment simple pour qu'il soit sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il surveilla toutefois la cuisson de chaque aliment avec attention. Tout devait être absolument parfait. C'était sa première tâche et il devait absolument la réussir s'il voulait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son nouveau maître.

Il mit ensuite la table. Lucifer ne mangeait jamais avec ses esclaves. Il les nourrissait à peine et seulement parce qu'il préférait les tuer lui plutôt que les voir mourir de faim. Dean installa donc une seule assiette sur la table. Charlie sembla triste en le voyant et s'empressa d'en ajouter deux en lui expliquant qu'elle mangerait avec Castiel. Dean n'avait aucune idée de qui occuperait la troisième place, mais il choisit de ne pas poser la question.

Castiel finit par les rejoindre alors que le poulet était prêt et le riz cuit. Dean s'empressa de lui tirer la chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. C'était quelque chose que Lucifer exigeait. Il détestait faire les choses par lui-même. Castiel sembla lui surpris, mais ne dit rien. Dean voulait croire que c'était bon signe. Il servit ensuite les trois assiettes en s'assurant que son nouveau maître avait la part la plus importante. C'était autre chose qu'il avait appris auprès de Lucifer.

Il se posta ensuite le dos à la cuisinière, les yeux sur le sol et les mains jointes dans le dos. Le silence était oppressant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Comme elle lui avait annoncé, Charlie était effectivement assise à la table avec Castiel. Cela sembla totalement surréaliste pour Dean. Elle avait peut-être un statut particulier ici. Peut-être avait-elle gagné le droit de partager le repas de son maître. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour avoir un tel privilège.

Castiel mangea pendant quelques secondes sans réellement prêter attention à Dean. Il finit toutefois par poser sa fourchette et par se tourner vers son esclave. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est absolument délicieux, lança son nouveau maître en souriant.

Lucifer ne lui faisait jamais de compliments. Il ne s'adressait à ses esclaves que pour leur faire des critiques ou leur donner des ordres. Dean ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle situation. Il était soulagé bien sûr. Il n'avait pas failli à sa tâche et c'était une bonne chose. Il choisit finalement de ne rien dire pour ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que tu savais cuisiner, commenta Castiel après quelques secondes. Si c'est quelque chose que tu aimes faire, alors surtout n'hésite pas.

Dean n'aimait pas cuisiner, mais c'était un ordre comme un autre et il ne disait jamais « non » quand on lui ordonnait quelque chose. Cela aurait au moins l'avantage de l'occuper durant la journée. Il hocha donc la tête. Il semblait évident que Castiel attendait une réponse orale de sa part. Dean prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis content de vous servir, Monsieur. Que ce soit dans la cuisine ou ailleurs, déclara-t-il machinalement.

Il espérait que sa réponse saurait satisfaire Castiel. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'adresser à lui. Lucifer n'exigeait jamais ça de ses esclaves. Dean était en territoire inconnu et il était terrifié à l'idée de commettre une bêtise. D'énerver Castiel parce qu'il ne savait pas déjà comment se comporter avec lui.

Son nouveau maître avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui et Dean n'était pas sûr que c'était bon signe. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre et son cœur battre un peu plus vite encore dans sa poitrine. Aurait-il dû rester silencieux? Il avait peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire.

\- Je… Dean ne m'appelles pas Monsieur, lança finalement Castiel.

Le jeune esclave l'avait fait sans réfléchir. Lucifer aimait qu'on l'appelle Monsieur la journée et que Dean l'appelle Maître ensuite quand ils étaient dans la chambre. Il avait pensé qu'il en irait de même avec Castiel. De toute évidence, il avait commis une erreur. Il déglutit avec peine avant de tenter de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolé… je… je peux vous appeler autrement. Je peux vous appeler comme vous le souhaitez. Seigneur ou… Maître ou… dites-moi juste comment et je le ferais. Je peux me rattraper, bafouilla-t-il.

Il ne voulait surtout pas être puni pour une erreur sur le titre que son nouveau maître préférait. Il s'agissait d'une erreur stupide. Il accepterait la punition bien sûr puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Mais il aurait préféré ne pas échouer aussi rapidement. Il voulait faire bonne impression.

\- Non, ce n'est pas… tu peux juste m'appeler par mon nom. Tu peux m'appeler Castiel. Tu te rendras rapidement compte que c'est ainsi que tout le monde m'appelle et je… je ne m'estime pas supérieur à vous tous alors inutile d'employer un terme aussi… aussi formel. Non, appelle-moi Castiel ou ne m'appelle pas du tout si tu préfères, mais ne te sens pas forcé de m'appeler Monsieur ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Dean ne pouvait décemment pas appeler Castiel par son prénom. C'était quelque chose que Lucifer lui avait appris. Quand il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, le jeune esclave avait commis l'erreur d'appeler son maître par son nom. La punition qu'il avait reçue alors avait été mémorable. Il n'avait plus prononcé le nom de Lucifer ensuite. Il était inconcevable qu'il change de façon de fonctionner avec Castiel.

\- Non… non, non, non, non… je ne peux pas. Je… je ne peux pas vous…

\- Dean, calme-toi. C'était juste une suggestion. Tu peux faire comme tu veux. Je ne suis pas en colère.

Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était en train de paniquer. Il devait absolument se reprendre. Le fait que Castiel ne soit pas en colère était déjà une bonne chose. Il ne serait pas puni. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Merci.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire que Dean était incapable d'analyser. Il repensa ensuite à ce que son nouveau maître avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il avait prétendu ne pas se sentir supérieur à ses esclaves. Il avait prétendu ne pas mériter un tel titre, mais Dean savait que c'était faux. Les anges étaient plus forts et plus puissants que les humains et, s'ils étaient également plus cruels, ils restaient supérieurs. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, les Hommes n'auraient pas été réduits en esclavage. Prétendre l'inverse était stupide.

\- Tu n'as pas faim? demanda alors Castiel, surprenant une nouvelle fois Dean par sa question.

Ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose dont Lucifer se souciait et il était réellement étonné que Castiel s'en préoccupe. Dans son ancienne maison, Dean n'était jamais invité à manger. Il se contentait des restes qu'il devait partager avec son frère. Il était habitué à avoir faim. Cela faisait presque dix-huit ans que c'était ainsi. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que cela pourrait changer. L'attitude de Castiel le déstabilisait complètement. Il se surprenait même à commencer à se demander s'il n'était pas réellement soucieux du bien-être de ses esclaves.

\- Je… je mangerais après vous si… si cela vous va et… si… enfin s'il reste quoi que ce soit après l'arrivée de votre deuxième invité.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que Dean sous-entendait par là. Le jeune esclave lui indiqua alors l'assiette intouchée sur la table du menton. Castiel la regarda avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas... Cette assiette est pour toi, Dean. Tu peux… si tu as faim, tu peux t'asseoir et manger avec nous. Ou prendre cette assiette et aller manger ailleurs. C'est toi qui vois. Tu… ici, chacun mange quand et où il le souhaite. J'aimerais que tu en fasses de même.

Dean pensait vraiment avoir fait le tour de la place qu'il occupait dans ce monde avec Lucifer. Il avait visiblement eu tort, car, chez Castiel, tout était différent. On lui donnait le choix et le jeune esclave était perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il existait une bonne décision… ou s'il était réellement libre de choisir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Je… je ferais ce que vous voulez que je fasse, répondit-il alors machinalement.

Castiel sembla hésiter une seconde, mais après un coup d'œil jeté à Charlie, il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Assieds-toi et mange avec nous, Dean.

C'était un ordre ou du moins, c'était ainsi que le jeune esclave voulait le voir. Il s'assit donc à table, face à son maître et à côté de Charlie. Il était effectivement affamé. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, mais il l'avait ignoré jusque-là. Il savait parfaitement comment fonctionner malgré ça. C'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui.

Il hésita une seconde avant de prendre quoi que ce soit dans son assiette, mais, après un sourire de Castiel, il se força à avaler un morceau de poulet. Il devait reconnaître que c'était bon. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'expérience. Il ne goûtait jamais aux plats réservés à Lucifer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait ou non. Il n'avait pas mangé suffisamment de choses différentes pour s'être fait une idée.

Autour de la table, Castiel et Charlie discutaient calmement. Dean les écoutait à peine. Il aurait peut-être dû prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'ils disaient pour ne pas être pris de court si on lui posait une question. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à manger, sa faim s'était réveillée et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Si tu as encore faim après avoir fini ton assiette, tu peux te resservir, tu sais, lança Castiel.

Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il releva donc la tête de sa nourriture et le fixa une seconde dans les yeux. Réalisant ensuite son erreur – Lucifer refusait qu'on le regarde dans les yeux – il détourna le regard et secoua la tête. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement beaucoup mangé, son estomac n'était pas énorme. Il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il était plein.

\- Aussi, si tu as faim à un autre moment… que ce soit dans la nuit ou dans la journée… tu peux prendre ce qui te fait envie, précisa Castiel.

C'était un nouveau choix, une nouvelle possibilité et Dean avait la sensation de se noyer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi à lui offrir des options sans le guider dans la bonne direction. Dans une telle situation, Dean ne saurait jamais quoi choisir. Il ne saurait jamais comment se comporter et il finirait forcément par faire une erreur. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. C'était ainsi qu'il vivait depuis dix-huit ans.

\- Castiel, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, intervint Charlie.

Elle tutoyait son maître et Dean trouvait ça complètement fou. Il ne dit rien. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ferait de la réponse. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils avaient discuté ensemble, mais Castiel semblait comprendre puisqu'il hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de prendre ce genre de décisions par toi-même alors… ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses, c'est que tu me dises à chaque fois que tu auras faim. Ne me le cache pas et… je te dirais alors quoi faire pour y remédier. D'accord?

Dean trouvait cela effectivement plus simple pour lui. On ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il devait suivre un ordre et c'était dans ce type de situation qu'il était le plus à l'aise.

\- Je vous le ferais savoir, assura-t-il.

Il reposa ensuite sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il ne l'avait pas terminée, mais il n'avait plus faim. Son estomac était plein pour la première fois depuis dix-huit ans et c'était une sensation étrange. Il aurait aimé que Sam soit là pour vivre la même chose. Bientôt, pensa-t-il alors.

\- Tu as terminé? demanda Castiel.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à lui ou non. Lucifer ne lui parlait pas. Il attendait de lui que le jeune esclave sache toujours ce qu'il devait faire et quand. Par contre, son nouveau maître semblait aimer l'interroger. Dean n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. Il était presque sûr de ne rien avoir d'intéressant à lui dire.

\- Je… oui, répondit-il alors.

Castiel sourit, visiblement satisfait. Dean se demanda alors si cela signifiait qu'il attendait de lui qu'il quitte la table. Ou peut-être voulait-il que le jeune esclave se charge de faire la vaisselle. C'était certainement l'une de ces deux options. Si Dean se voyait en charge de la cuisine, il le serait aussi probablement de la vaisselle. Il était temps pour lui de se mettre au travail.

Il se leva donc de sa chaise et prit son assiette. Il la posa dans l'évier et alluma l'eau aussitôt. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et, quand il vit que Charlie et Castiel semblaient avoir fini aussi, il s'empressa de prendre leurs assiettes. Personne ne lui dit rien. Il avait de toute évidence vu juste.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais. Charlie peut s'en charger ou moi, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas… commença Castiel avant de s'interrompre.

Dean en avait assez d'être à chaque fois interrompu. Il tentait de faire des choses pour se rendre utile, mais Castiel s'empressa de l'arrêter aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il prouver qu'il était utile si son nouveau maître l'empêchait de travailler? De le servir? Il avait besoin que tout ceci s'arrête. Il sentit ses épaules se tendre et cela dut alerter Castiel puisqu'il s'empressa de se contredire.

\- Ou tu peux… si tu veux, enfin… oublie ce que je viens de te dire. C'est toi qui vois.

Dean continua alors à faire la vaisselle sans rien dire. Il était satisfait de se l'entendre dire. Il était bien plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il était occupé à nouveau. Il se sentait plus calme. Il nettoya donc soigneusement chaque assiette et chaque couvert alors que dans son dos, Castiel et Charlie parlaient à nouveau entre eux. C'était parfait ainsi. Dean préférait qu'on l'ignore. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle. Il détestait qu'on lui pose des questions. Il aurait bien sûr préféré être seul, mais il ne pouvait pas leur demander de partir.

Quand il eut terminé, il se sécha les mains puis se tourna pour faire face à Castiel, espérant recevoir un nouvel ordre. La nuit était tombée et il avait une vague idée de ce que son nouveau maître allait lui demander maintenant.

Il attendit que Castiel remarque qu'il avait fini. Quand ce fut le cas, l'ange se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu… tu devrais aller te préparer maintenant. Tu te souviens où se trouve ma chambre?

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait soigneusement noté l'information puisqu'il savait qu'il allait être amené à y penser de longues heures. D'ailleurs, l'ordre reçu ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Castiel était peut-être différent de Lucifer sur beaucoup de points, mais il avait acquis Dean pour une bonne raison. Il était temps pour ce dernier de remplir sa tâche.

Il était soulagé que son maître lui demande de se préparer. Cela lui éviterait de souffrir. Lucifer ne s'était jamais embarrassé d'un tel détail; il préférait nettement que Dean ait mal. Parfois même, il faisait en sorte de le faire saigner.

Le jeune esclave prit la direction de la chambre rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se déshabilla et plia soigneusement ses vêtements avant de les poser sur une chaise. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui une seconde. Le lit semblait suffisamment grand pour eux deux. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que Castiel le laisserait dormir dessus. Lucifer préférait le voir dormir par terre.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le dos avant de remonter ses jambes. Il humidifia ses doigts avec sa salive avant d'en presser un à l'intérieur de lui sans attendre. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait et il voulait être le plus ouvert possible. Il ne cherchait pas à rendre le procédé agréable pour lui. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr que cela soit possible. Le sexe avait toujours été uniquement douloureux pour lui. Il doutait que cela change ce soir.

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt après quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment encore quel genre d'amant serait Castiel. Il semblait plutôt de nature calme et douce, mais il était possible qu'il soit totalement différent une fois au lit. Dean aurait aimé avoir au moins un indice. Quelque chose. Il détestait les surprises.

Il finit de se préparer rapidement, ajoutant un troisième doigt pour être sûr que cela soit suffisant. Une fois qu'il s'estima prêt, il retira ses doigts de lui-même puis grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que Castiel attendait de lui. S'il voulait le trouver à genoux au sol ou allonger sur le lit. Dans le doute, il adopta une position que Lucifer avait toujours aimée. Il se tourna de sorte que ses fesses soient face à la porte. Ce serait elles que Castiel verrait en premier. Lucifer adorait ça; son frère n'était probablement pas différent.

Dean espérait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Plus les secondes passaient et plus l'angoisse montait. C'était un peu comme sa première fois. Quand Lucifer lui avait pris sa virginité, Dean n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre et il avait été terrifié. Tout avait été douloureux. Dean avait détesté ça. Par contre, les fois suivantes avaient été un peu moins compliquées, car le jeune esclave savait à quoi s'attendre. De nouveau, il allait connaître une première fois. Pas sa première fois, mais c'était tout comme. Il espérait que cela se passerait mieux qu'avec Lucifer. Il espérait que Castiel saurait se montrer un peu plus délicat. Dean aurait rapidement sa réponse. Il pouvait entendre l'ange approcher. Il devait absolument se détendre pour ne pas compliquer les choses. Il se força à inspirer calmement. Il garda les yeux fermés et expira lentement. Il était prêt.

* * *

Castiel avait regardé Dean partir avec un pincement au cœur et une grande nervosité. Le dîner n'avait pas été catastrophique, mais voir à quel point le jeune homme était conditionné avait été difficile à voir. Dean n'était clairement pas habitué à ce qu'on se soucie de lui. À ce qu'on l'invite à manger. À ce qu'on s'intéresse à son bien-être d'une quelconque façon. Le pire était sans doute qu'il semblait l'avoir totalement accepté. Il trouvait cela normal. Castiel se promit de l'aider à changer sa vision des choses.

Charlie l'avait heureusement prévenu un peu plus tôt. Le choc avait été moindre pour l'ange que s'il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Comme souvent, la jeune femme avait eu raison. Dean avait besoin d'être guidé avec douceur et gentillesse et tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait le droit de dire non. Castiel ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il soit en mesure de prendre ses propres décisions aussi rapidement. Il devait l'aider.

Cependant, si le dîner n'avait finalement pas été aussi compliqué que ce que Castiel craignait, il était presque sûr que la nuit s'annonçait difficile. Chez Lucifer, Dean était utilisé et violé probablement toutes les nuits. Castiel savait qu'il attendait la même chose ici. Il allait être très certainement dur de le convaincre que ce ne serait pas le cas. Qu'ils partageaient la même chambre que pour donner l'illusion au cas où ?

\- Sois naturel et sois toi-même. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, lança Charlie qui semblait avoir senti son malaise.

Castiel soupira. C'était justement là une partie de son problème.

\- Quand je suis moi-même, je suis bizarre et maladroit. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour interagir avec les autres.

Charlie sourit en lui saisissant la main sur la table.

\- Tu es bizarre, oui, mais c'est peut-être justement exactement ce dont Dean a besoin. Il doit te voir comme tu es… maladroit… mal à l'aise et… il doit voir le vrai Castiel pour comprendre que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour lui. Que tu es inoffensif!

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il était moins convaincu de ce point que la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il lui arrivait de mettre les gens mal à l'aise justement parce qu'il ne savait jamais réellement comment se comporter avec eux. Si cela pouvait servir son objectif cette fois, ce serait une bonne chose, mais il avait tout de même quelques doutes.

\- J'ai peur qu'il pense que… je sais ce à quoi il s'attend maintenant et…

\- Et tu lui diras qu'il se trompe. Tu lui demanderas de se reposer et tu en feras de même. Inutile de chercher à le convaincre ce soir, c'est impossible. Une chose à la fois Cas.

Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean seul plus longtemps. Il devait avoir fini de se préparer pour la nuit et rester à attendre Castiel dans la chambre sans savoir quoi faire ne ferait que le terrifier un peu plus. L'ange devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller le voir.

Il remercia Charlie d'un sourire puis quitta la cuisine. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre une fois dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il expliquerait à Dean qu'ils ne l'utiliseraient pas comme Lucifer l'avait fait toutes ces années. Il voulait toutefois croire qu'il en était capable.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, l'esprit ailleurs. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean, tout le reste disparut brusquement, car le jeune homme ne l'attendait pas debout dans la pièce, nerveux et se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Non. Il l'attendait à quatre pattes sur le lit, les fesses tournées vers l'entrée de la chambre, entièrement nu. Castiel savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le corps humain. Il avait observé les Hommes durant suffisamment d'années pour les connaître par cœur, mais voir Dean ainsi eut un effet fort sur lui. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Objectivement, le jeune homme était incroyablement séduisant. Son corps, bien que trop maigre, ne souffrait d'aucun défaut et sa position semblait avoir été longuement travaillée pour refléter une parfaite soumission.

Castiel aurait probablement dû réagir plus rapidement, mais il était comme figé sur place, incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Monsieur? l'appela alors Dean.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant sa voix que l'ange sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il entra dans la chambre rapidement puis referma la porte derrière lui pour préserver l'intimité de Dean. Le bruit dut alerter le jeune homme puisqu'il se tendit aussitôt. Castiel le vit enfoncer son visage dans la couverture comme pour étouffer un quelconque cri de douleur. Il sentit aussi son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Tout ceci était de la faute de Lucifer. Il avait une furieuse envie de le tuer à cet instant précis.

\- Dean, je… relève-toi s'il te plaît et… rhabille-toi. Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler tous les deux.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas et Castiel sentit sa colère contre son frère monter encore en intensité. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les horreurs qu'il avait infligées à Dean pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'on ne souhaite pas abuser de lui ainsi.

Il s'approcha du lit, mais laissa une distance entre le jeune homme et lui. Il ne devait surtout pas le toucher. Il le terrifierait plus encore en agissant ainsi.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu te relèves et que tu te rhabilles, insista-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté et posa son regard sur le mur à côté de la tête de lit pour laisser à Dean une chance de se rhabiller sans être observé. Pendant de longues secondes, le jeune homme resta totalement immobile et Castiel crut qu'il allait devoir insister un peu plus, mais Dean finit par se rouler sur le côté et par s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Il ne chercha pas à se couvrir. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'être ainsi nu devant un quasi étranger. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

\- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que vous… vous vous attendiez à autre chose? Peut-être … laissez-moi encore une chance de vous satisfaire. Je vous assure que je peux faire mieux, fini par lancer Dean en se remettant debout.

Castiel le sentit s'approcher de lui et fut contraint de se tourner pour lui faire face. Il garda toutefois les yeux sur le visage du jeune homme par respect pour lui et pour lui prouver qu'il était différent de Lucifer.

Il pouvait sentir combien Dean était terrifié de l'avoir déçu. Terrifié d'avoir commis une erreur. Il s'attendait probablement à être puni maintenant.

\- Tu n'as commis aucune erreur. Je ne suis pas en colère et je ne suis pas déçu. J'ai juste… j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi.

\- Alors, dites-moi ce que vous attendez. Je sais que je… je devrais probablement déjà le savoir, mais tout ceci est… je suis un peu perdu. Laissez-moi une seconde chance. Je suis doué et je saurais vous donner ce dont vous avez envie.

Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à le laisser le supplier ainsi. Il semblait si fragile. Si vulnérable. Castiel avait envie de pleurer, mais il savait que craquer maintenant n'aiderait pas Dean. Cela le rendrait sans doute plus inquiet encore. Il allait devoir trouver les bons mots. Ce qui était compliqué pour lui.

\- Je… Dean, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est qu'ici… dans cette maison… dans cette chambre, tu n'es pas un esclave. Tu es un homme et personne n'abusera de toi. Personne ne te touchera sans ton accord et sans que tu en aies envie. Tu n'as pas à me donner quoi que ce soit.

\- Je… je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas.

Castiel n'était pas surpris. Dean n'avait probablement jamais entendu ses mots. Personne ne l'avait considéré autrement que comme un esclave et c'était ainsi qu'il se voyait lui-même. Il serait difficile de le faire changer d'avis, mais Castiel savait qu'il pouvait réussir s'il se montrait patient.

\- C'est parfaitement normal que tu aies du mal à le comprendre ou à le croire. Je te promets que je ferais en sorte de te le prouver, mais, pour le moment, je veux juste que tu te rhabilles et que tu dormes un peu. Est-ce que tu penses en être capable?

Dean l'étudia une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il hésitait encore. Il pensait probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un test et que sa réponse, si elle n'était pas la bonne, risquait de lui coûter cher.

\- Je… vous m'avez demandé de me préparer. Je… je pensais que vous… je suis prêt. Je sais que c'est votre première fois et je peux vous garantir que je me suis préparé en conséquence.

Castiel ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que le jeune homme voulait lui dire par là. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Puis, quand il réalisa enfin ce que ses propos sous-entendait, il se maudit d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il aurait dû savoir que le jeune homme ne les interpréterait pas correctement. Il aurait dû se montrer plus précis. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt.

\- Dean, j'ai commis une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi vague. Quand je te parlais de te préparer, je voulais dire te préparer pour aller dormir. Prendre une douche et te changer. Je ne sous-entendais pas par là que je voulais te voir te préparer pour… pour moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement toujours aussi confus. Il semblait toutefois avoir envie de croire ce que Castiel disait. Ce qui était déjà un bon point pour l'ange. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression qu'il avait envie de le voir dans son ensemble même si sa nudité le perturbait sensiblement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme nu jusque-là. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux. Il se força toutefois à ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps du jeune homme.

\- Si c'est ce que vous attendez de moi, souffla ce dernier finalement.

\- Dean, il n'est pas uniquement question de ce que je veux moi. Il est évident que tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi et tu ne devrais jamais avoir à te forcer. Pas ici en tout cas.

\- Mais Lucifer…

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Tu finiras par le comprendre.

Dean hocha la tête avant de reculer d'un pas. Castiel en fut considérablement soulagé. Il s'éloigna à son tour pour prendre un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt dans sa commode. Il allait avoir besoin d'acheter des affaires pour le jeune homme, mais, pour le moment, il pouvait emprunter les siennes.

Il se tourna pour les tendre au jeune homme, mais, quand il lui fit face à nouveau, Dean lui tournait le dos et Castiel posa les yeux pour la première fois sur les blessures que Lucifer lui avait infligées. Il sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme le regarda alors par-dessus son épaule. Quand il comprit ce que Castiel regardait, il secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je… je sais que ce n'est pas joli à voir, mais elles disparaîtront bientôt et vous pourrez… vous pourrez les remplacer par les vôtres.

Dean semblait croire que le problème de Castiel était que son esclave puisse porter les marques d'un autre. L'ange sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. En plus des blessures visiblement récentes, le jeune homme avait également plusieurs cicatrices qui barraient sa peau. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela puisse être aussi grave. Il devait toutefois se reprendre. Ses blessures devaient être soignées. Il risquait l'infection et la septicémie.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer tes plaies. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu dois souffrir le martyre.

Le simple que Dean ne nie pas avoir mal prouvait combien il devait souffrir. Castiel allait tuer Lucifer. Il avait envie de le torturer jusqu'à l'entendre crier et supplier pour être achevé. Ce qu'il avait fait à Dean était pire que tout. Castiel ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être aussi cruel.

\- Enfile ce pantalon et assieds-toi sur le lit. Je reviens tout de suite, assura-t-il alors.

Dean prit le pantalon que Castiel lui tendait. Ce dernier jeta ensuite le tee-shirt sur la commode puis entra dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait jamais eu à soigner les blessures de qui que ce soit avant, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir vu les humains le faire par le passé. Il prit de l'antiseptique et des bandages. Il inspira ensuite profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Quand il pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, Dean était assis sur le lit, la tête basse et le regard perdu quelque part entre ses pieds. Castiel s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur puis s'installa derrière lui.

D'aussi prêt, les blessures étaient plus affreuses encore. Elles semblaient profondes. Castiel était presque sûr que Lucifer avait utilisé un fouet sur le jeune homme. Il en eut la nausée. Il fit toutefois en sorte de ne pas laisser son malaise transparaître. Dean avait besoin qu'il se montre solide et fort. Castiel ferait en sorte de ne pas le décevoir sur ce point.

Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre dès qu'il commença à nettoyer ses blessures. Il ne s'arrêta toutefois pas. Certaines étaient encore très rouges et saignaient un peu. Comment Dean pouvait-il continuer à marcher et à bouger avec elles? Castiel n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais c'était une preuve de plus de sa force et de son courage.

Il avait la main gauche posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme alors qu'il nettoyait chacune des plaies de la main droite. Il était sensiblement perturbé en sentant la peau nue de Dean sous ses doigts. Elle était étonnamment chaude et douce. Le muscle sous ses doigts était solide. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme dénudé jusque là. S'il savait que cela n'avait rien d'intime ou de sexuel, ça n'en était pas moins nouveau pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela avait de l'effet sur lui. Il fit toutefois en sorte que cela ne se sente pas.

Quand il eut bandé les plaies, il se releva du lit et fit de nouveau face à Dean.

\- Nous sommes contraints de dormir dans la même chambre au cas où Lucifer nous rendrait une visite, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est uniquement pour donner le change. Je ne vais pas partager ton lit. Je vais dormir par terre.

Dean leva alors les yeux sur lui, visiblement surpris. Il secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, je vais dormir par terre. Je… vous ne pourrez pas être bien et vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Je suis habitué… je… ça ira.

\- Dean, tu es blessé. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser dormir par terre.

Son refus semblait angoisser un peu plus encore le jeune homme. Il était évident que la simple idée que Castiel puisse se sacrifier pour s'assurer qu'il soit installé confortablement était inconcevable pour lui et ce n'était pas surprenant. L'ange ne réussirait jamais à le convaincre. Il devait opter pour une autre solution. Même si elle n'était clairement pas parfaite.

\- Si cela te rassurer, on peut partager le lit. Il est assez grand pour nous deux, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que cela te convient. J'ai également besoin que tu comprennes que cela ne signifie en aucun cas que j'attends quoi que ce soit de plus de ta part d'accord ?

Dean hocha alors frénétiquement la tête pendant plusieurs secondes. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait vraiment écouté, mais il semblait sensiblement rassuré. Ce qui était déjà un bon point. Il lui fit alors signe de s'installer sous les couvertures. Il était inutile qu'il lui fasse enfiler un tee-shirt. Il faisait suffisamment chaud dans sa chambre et ses blessures n'en seraient que plus irritées.

Il retourna dans la salle de bains pour se changer à son tour avant de revenir auprès du jeune homme. Il était allongé sur le côté, le dos tourné à l'endroit où Castiel s'installa. Il semblait toujours aussi tendu et l'ange se demanda s'il serait capable de s'endormir malgré tout.

\- Dean, si ma présence te met mal à l'aise, tu peux me le dire. Je comprendrais et je ne serais pas vexé ou furieux, expliqua-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme ne se tourna pas pour lui répondre.

\- Vous devez dormir dans le lit… c'est le vôtre. Je ne veux pas… je vais bien.

Dean avait probablement tellement l'habitude de ne pas prêter attention à son bien-être qu'il était incapable de dire ouvertement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Castiel devait accepter sa réponse et ne pas insister. Il ne ferait que le stresser plus encore. Il prit donc place dans le lit, mais resta suffisamment loin du jeune homme pour que ce dernier ne sente presque pas sa présence.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit durant la nuit, n'hésite pas à me réveiller, souffla-t-il.

Il doutait que Dean le fasse, mais il avait besoin de le lui dire. De le lui répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le croire. Peu importait le temps que cela prendrait.

\- Bonne nuit, Dean, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Bonne… nuit, Monsieur… Castiel, bafouilla le jeune homme.

Castiel resta sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Il écoutait Dean respirer, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec un humain jusque-là. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C'était agréable de sentir une présence à ses côtés. La chaleur qui émanait du jeune homme l'enveloppait doucement. Il aimait également l'idée de l'avoir aussi proche de lui. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Jamais avant il n'avait éprouvé ce genre de sensations. Dean n'était pas comme les autres. Castiel ressentait le besoin de le protéger plus encore que pour tous les autres esclaves qu'il avait sauvés. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose.

Il allait devoir en parler avec Gabriel. Il était presque sûr que son grand frère pourrait le lui expliquer et lui dire quoi faire.

Dean finit par s'endormir après de longues minutes. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il était évident que le jeune homme était épuisé. Il avait besoin de longues heures de sommeil pour reprendre des forces. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même, mais son cerveau refusait de lui laisser une seule seconde de répit. Il repensait à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait pris Dean avec lui. Il revoyait le jeune homme nu et à quatre pattes sur son lit. Il revoyait les blessures atroces sur son dos et ses épaules. Les cicatrices que Lucifer avait gravées sur sa peau. Il imaginait combien le jeune homme avait dû souffrir durant toutes ces années. Il était admiratif de sa force et de son courage. Le simple fait qu'il ait survécu sans perdre totalement la raison était un miracle en soi. Castiel doutait qu'il en aurait eu la force lui-même. Les humains étaient définitivement incroyables.

Il avait conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. En plus des blessures physiques qui guériraient rapidement, Dean avait également des blessures mentales et psychologiques profondes et nombreuses. Castiel allait avoir besoin de les traiter une à une. Cela allait demander du temps et de la patience. Il était toutefois déterminé à les aider à cicatriser. Il se fichait de ce que cela pourrait lui coûter.

Il allait en faire sa mission. Jamais avant il n'avait été aussi déterminé à réussir. Jamais avant il n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit d'aussi… fort pour un être humain. Il se sentait responsable de Dean. Il se sentait proche de lui sans trop savoir comment l'expliquer. Il devait toutefois se servir de ce qu'il ressentait pour être plus efficace encore. Lucifer n'avait pas réussi à détruire Dean. Il l'avait blessé. Il l'avait contraint à mettre un genou à terre, mais il ne l'avait pas brisé. Castiel allait l'aider à se relever. Il allait lui apprendre à avancer à nouveau. Il allait le rendre libre enfin. Il était convaincu que ce serait quelque chose de magnifique à voir.


	5. Panique

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 5 corrigé à nouveau par Elyssa en temps et en heure. Merci à elle. **

**Merci à vous pour tous vos commentaires positifs et vos encouragements. Je vous adore. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**How you remind me de Nickelback**

**Chapitre 5 : Panique**

_« Un homme, dans certaines circonstances, peut abandonner toute humanité lorsqu'il est en proie à la panique. »_

_Arthur Charles Clarke_

Castiel avait fini par s'endormir après de longues minutes à écouter Dean respirer calmement. Le simple fait que le jeune homme soit capable de dormir paisiblement malgré la présence d'un ange dans le même lit que lui était la preuve de son immense fatigue. Ou du fait qu'il commençait doucement à faire confiance à Castiel, mais ce dernier refusait d'avoir trop d'espoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas être déçu s'il avait tort.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, le soleil était levé et ses rayons éclairaient une partie de la chambre. Castiel était sur le dos au bord du lit et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Il aurait sans doute été difficile pour Dean si Castiel avait fini par se coller contre lui. Il l'aurait très certainement fait paniquer.

L'ange tourna la tête pour observer le jeune homme. Lui avait bougé et il lui faisait à présent face. Il était toujours suffisamment loin pour ne pas toucher Castiel, mais il s'était tout de même rapproché. Castiel n'avait rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui et pouvait profiter de ces quelques minutes de calme. Il choisit donc de ne pas bouger et d'observer Dean.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par les humains. Il ne s'était jamais lassé de les regarder évoluer durant les millénaires où il avait veillé sur eux, mais Dean exerçait une fascination sans précédent sur lui. Castiel avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du jeune esclave. Il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi et cela le déstabilisait sensiblement, mais il ne voulait pas se poser de questions pour le moment. Il préférait nettement profiter du calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

D'aussi prêt, il pouvait voir tous les détails du visage du jeune homme. Il ne souffrait réellement d'aucun défaut. Ses cils étaient étrangement longs. Son nez parfaitement droit et fin. Ses lèvres étaient presque féminines. Il avait des taches de rousseur sur le front et les joues. Ses cheveux avaient pris un drôle de pli pendant qu'il dormait. Ils pointaient tous du même côté et Castiel trouvait cela absolument adorable.

Il avait envie de le toucher. Juste du bout des doigts. Pour sentir la texture de sa peau. Pour savoir si elle était douce et chaude, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il l'avait dit au jeune homme : personne n'avait le droit de le toucher sans son accord et surtout pas Castiel lui-même. Il se retint donc même si ce n'était pas facile.

Dean semblait incroyablement paisible à cet instant précis. Comme si tous ses problèmes, ses peurs et ses blessures n'existaient plus. Il paraissait plus jeune encore qu'il ne l'était. Comparé à lui, il le serait toujours, quel que soit son âge. À vingt-deux ans, même en âge humain, il était un très jeune adulte. Par contre, pour Castiel qui existait depuis des milliers d'années, c'était plus vrai encore.

L'ange s'accorda de longues minutes pour admirer le visage parfait du jeune homme. Il était sans nul doute l'être humain le plus séduisant que Castiel ait vu de toute sa longue existence. Une nouvelle fois, il refusait de se demander pourquoi cette idée ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. C'était pourtant sans importance. Dean était sous sa protection. Il était là parce que Castiel voulait l'aider à guérir. Qu'il soit séduisant ou non n'aurait jamais rien changé à sa détermination, mais il y pensait pourtant constamment.

Il était sans doute temps pour lui de quitter son lit et de détacher ses yeux de Dean. Il avait suffisamment traîné. Il était d'ailleurs convaincu que le jeune homme paniquerait en se réveillant ainsi observé d'aussi près. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur.

L'ange s'arracha à contrecœur à sa contemplation et tenta de quitter son lit aussi discrètement que possible, mais Dean devait avoir pris l'habitude de dormir que d'un œil. Castiel avait à peine posé les pieds au sol que le jeune homme se réveillait.

\- Je… vous partez? demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dean semblait terrorisé à nouveau.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'allais juste descendre, répondit-il.

Dean secoua alors la tête en se redressant brusquement. Il tendit la main en direction de Castiel, mais ne le toucha pas. Il la laissa finalement retomber sur le matelas entre eux. Il respirait trop fort et trop vite. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé me reposer, mais je peux… je vais bien mieux maintenant. Je sais également que je vous ai fait faux bond hier. J'aimerais pouvoir me rattraper.

Castiel comprit alors ce dont le jeune homme avait aussi peur. Il secoua la tête en se levant du lit. Il fit ensuite face à Dean et lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je te l'ai dit hier. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour abuser de toi. Tu ne me dois rien et tu as été absolument parfait hier soir. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet.

\- Pourant, je n'ai rien fait, rappela Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Exactement.

Dean ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre sa logique, mais il n'insista pas. Castiel lui indiqua alors la salle de bains du menton.

\- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu le souhaites. Je nettoierais tes plaies quand tu auras fini. Sauf si tu préfères rester au lit un peu plus longtemps.

Dean fronça les sourcils en observant l'endroit où Castiel avait dormi et qui était vide à présent. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire. L'ange lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre une décision. Quand il fut évident qu'il n'y parviendrait pas seul, il reprit la parole.

\- Il n'existe pas de mauvaises décisions, Dean. Je ne cherche pas à te piéger. Tu peux décider de rester au lit ou d'aller prendre une douche. Dans tous les cas, ça me convient, assura-t-il.

Dean leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

\- Vous devriez peut-être… vous avez sûrement envie d'utiliser la salle de bains avant moi. Je… je peux attendre. Je peux rester ici et attendre que vous ayez fini. Ou je peux venir avec vous et vous assister.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme entendait par « assister ». Il était évident que Lucifer avait dû le forcer à le suivre quand il prenait sa douche. Probablement pour que Dean se charge de le laver ou pour abuser de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Castiel n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'en faire de même.

\- Je prendrais ma douche plus tard et je n'exigerais jamais de toi que tu m'assistes pendant que je me lave. Dean, ici, tu n'es plus un esclave. Tu peux aller et venir à ta guise. Tu peux utiliser chacune des pièces de cette maison sans avoir à demander la permission à qui que ce soit.

C'était probablement incompréhensible pour Dean après ce qu'il avait vécu et la manière dont il avait été conditionné pour croire tout l'inverse. Castiel allait avoir besoin de le lui dire et de le lui répéter à de très nombreuses reprises sans doute.

\- Je… je vais aller prendre une douche alors, murmura le jeune homme.

Il ne semblait pas réellement sûr de lui et avait tourné cette simple phrase comme une question. Il semblait avoir tout de même besoin de la permission de Castiel pour faire quoi que ce soit. Bien que ce dernier lui a dit à l'instant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. L'ange se rappela alors de ce que Charlie lui avait dit et hocha la tête.

\- Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin, répliqua-t-il.

Dean se leva alors du lit doucement. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil aux bandages dans son dos. Certaines plaies avaient sensiblement saigné durant la nuit. Il allait devoir les examiner pour s'assurer qu'elles ne risquaient pas de s'infecter. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas comment on pouvait prendre le moindre plaisir en faisant souffrir quelqu'un. Lucifer était un monstre.

\- Retire tes bandages, mais ne tente pas de nettoyer ton dos seul. Je m'en occuperais quand tu auras terminé. Je vais devoir les désinfecter à nouveau.

\- Oui, se contenta d'accepter Dean machinalement.

Castiel se retint de soupirer, triste de voir que le jeune homme répondait sans même hésiter une seule seconde. L'ange aurait probablement pu lui demander n'importe quoi à cet instant précis et Dean aurait accepté sans réfléchir. Lucifer avait fait en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Le jeune homme prit finalement la direction de la douche. Castiel le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Dean ne fermait pas la porte. Il devait continuer de penser que l'ange souhaiterait le rejoindre. Il n'était de toute façon pas pudique; il n'avait jamais eu le luxe de le devenir. Castiel soupira finalement, triste et fatigué malgré les heures de sommeil accumulées cette nuit.

Il s'habilla rapidement en écoutant les bruits dans la salle de bains. Il résista à l'envie de vérifier si Dean allait bien. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression qu'il le croyait incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. Il ne doutait pas de la force du jeune homme. De son courage. Il avait survécu à l'enfer et il était suffisamment solide pour s'en sortir dans ce nouvel environnement. Par contre, Castiel avait été créé en partie pour veiller sur l'humanité. Parfois, il avait du mal à ne pas se comporter comme tel.

Quand il entendit l'eau couler enfin dans la douche, il se décida à quitter la chambre. Il descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Charlie installer dans la cuisine, son café dans les mains. Castiel la salua avant de se servir une tasse à son tour.

\- Alors? demanda la jeune femme presque aussitôt.

Castiel savait qu'elle devait être curieuse et probablement inquiète. Il s'assit avant de lui répondre.

\- Ce n'était pas parfait… loin de là, mais je pense que ça s'est passé aussi bien que possible dans ces circonstances. Il… quand je l'ai rejoint dans la chambre, il s'attendait à ce que je… à ce que je l'utilise comme Lucifer le faisait. Il m'attendait sur le lit entièrement nu et… j'ai dû le convaincre que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'ai toutefois réussi à soigner ses blessures et il a dormi sans se réveiller durant toute la nuit.

\- Il dort toujours?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de boire une gorgée de café. En tant qu'ange, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se nourrir et de s'hydrater, mais il aimait le café et tout particulièrement la nourriture humaine.

\- Non, il est sous la douche. Il a essayé de me convaincre de coucher avec lui ce matin… il m'a supplié et le simple fait que je refuse l'a pratiquement fait paniquer. Il s'est calmé et je crois qu'il commence… il commence à comprendre que je ne le violerais pas.

Charlie hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée de l'entendre. Cela pouvait paraître être un bien maigre progrès, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à mieux dans ces circonstances. Le simple fait que Castiel ait réussi à calmer Dean était déjà un miracle en soi.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Cas et je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Je suis vraiment fière de toi, assura la jeune femme après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, mais il acceptait le compliment de Charlie. Il avait eu tort de tout rater et de commettre des erreurs irréparables. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était lui aussi un peu fier de sa réussite.

\- J'ai tellement envie de l'aider, Charlie. Il est… je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui. Il n'a pas la moindre idée du courage dont il a fait preuve jusqu'aujourd'hui. Il pense que c'est normal. Qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il a résisté à sa façon. Il a refusé de laisser Lucifer le détruire… consciemment ou non. Il est incroyable.

Il fut surpris de voir que Charlie souriait à nouveau. C'était presque comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui l'amusait sans que Castiel dise quoi que ce soit de spécifique. Il choisit donc de l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'interroger sur ce point pour le moment.

\- Il me fascine et je ne saurais même pas dire pourquoi. Il est… je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il est non seulement admirable, mais il est aussi… je ressens le besoin de l'aider… de le réconforter… de lui montrer combien il est extraordinaire. Je… j'ai la sensation d'être déjà extrêmement attaché à lui et je ne le connais que depuis hier. C'est… déstabilisant, confia-t-il alors.

Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit un peu plus encore et, cette fois, Castiel ne put se retenir de lui poser la question.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de poser sa tasse vide sur la table.

\- Je suis juste contente de voir que tu as autant envie de l'aider. Je suis également soulagée que cela se soit plus ou moins bien passé entre vous hier soir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Cas. L'un des meilleurs sans contestation possible.

Castiel ne savait jamais comment accepter un compliment. Il se contenta donc de sourire. Charlie avait toujours les mots justes pour l'aider. Il continuait de penser qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Qu'il y avait autre chose qui la poussait à sourire de la sorte, mais il choisit de ne pas poser la question. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr qu'il apprécierait la réponse. Il ne voulait pas se compliquer encore plus la vie. Le simple fait d'avoir Dean à gérer était déjà suffisamment difficile.

\- Je l'aurais aidé même si je ne l'avais pas trouvé aussi… fascinant et incroyablement séduisant, assura-t-il.

Il avait dit cela sans réellement réfléchir. Il n'avait toutefois pas honte de ses propos. Pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il savait que Charlie ne se moquerait pas de lui et qu'elle n'utiliserait certainement pas ce qu'il venait de dire contre lui.

\- Je le sais, Cas… je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, répliqua-t-elle alors.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Parfois, il lui arrivait de douter de lui-même. De penser qu'il n'en faisait peut-être pas assez. Qu'il aurait dû agir différemment, mais, à chaque fois, Charlie lui assurait que c'était suffisant. Qu'il aurait été dangereux d'en faire plus et qu'elle avait totalement confiance en lui. Castiel avait besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses pour garder le courage de continuer.

Il allait la remercier à nouveau, mais un bruit sourd à l'étage le coupa dans son élan. Il se tendit aussitôt, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Il était sur le point de reprendre sa conversation avec Charlie quand un cri résonna. Dean. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Castiel reconnaissait sa voix.

Il lâcha sa tasse de café sans se soucier de savoir si elle allait se casser ou non puis sauta de sa chaise et courut à l'étage, Charlie sur ses talons. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le jeune homme seul à l'étage. Il aurait dû attendre qu'il ait terminé de prendre sa douche pour descendre. Il avait été incroyablement stupide.

Il imaginait déjà tous les pires scénarios quand il franchit enfin la porte de sa chambre. Il fut rassuré de constater que, bien que visiblement blessé et souffrant, Dean était toujours en vie contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le jeune homme avait de toute évidence chuté en sortant de la salle de bains. Il était entièrement nu et affalé sur le côté en position fœtale. Castiel s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Dean? l'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme l'avait visiblement entendu, mais cela ne semblait pas l'avoir calmé. Bien au contraire. Il était plus recroquevillé encore, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir des coups. Comme s'il voulait protéger les parties les plus vulnérables de son anatomie. Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait toutefois pas le droit de craquer. Pas quand Dean avait très clairement besoin d'être rassuré. Castiel s'agenouilla devant lui et posa délicatement une main sur son bras.

\- Dean, c'est moi Castiel. Tu es en sécurité, mais tu t'es fait mal et j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui est arrivé pour que je puisse t'aider. Tu penses en être capable?

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sanglot avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il se détendit sensiblement, mais il était évident qu'il était toujours paniqué. Castiel n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était toutefois pas le plus important. La première chose à faire était de s'assurer que le jeune homme ne s'était pas blessé sérieusement. Le reste pouvait attendre.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te relever? Ne me dis pas oui juste pour me faire plaisir. Je veux savoir si tu en es réellement capable, d'accord?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il posa ses deux mains sur le sol et tenta doucement de se redresser avant de grimacer et de se rallonger sur le sol. Il ne se recroquevilla pas à nouveau. Il ne cherchait même pas à se couvrir. Il semblait se ficher totalement d'être nu devant Castiel et Charlie.

\- Pas sans aide et pas… pas debout. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… pas vous interrompre… pas être un poids pour vous. Je suis...

Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à s'excuser ainsi quand il n'avait strictement rien fait de mal. Il l'attrapa par la taille sans lui laisser le temps de finir de parler et en faisant son maximum pour ignorer la sensation de sa peau nue sous ses doigts et l'aida à s'asseoir. Dean grimaça à nouveau, mais se laissa faire. Castiel jeta alors un coup d'œil dans son dos. Il avait rouvert certaines de ses plaies. Il allait également avoir un bleu entre les omoplates. Tout ceci était heureusement superficiel.

\- Comment es-tu tombé ? demanda-t-il alors.

Dean baissa les yeux. Il avait visiblement honte. Ce qui était ridicule, mais logique quand on savait ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là.

\- Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bains, vous n'étiez plus là et je… je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez que je fasse. J'étais seul et… vous ne m'aviez pas préparé de vêtements… je n'étais même pas sûr que j'avais le droit de m'habiller. J'avais peur que vous soyez parti pour de bon. J'étais… perdu et… j'ai glissé. Mon dos a heurté le cadre de la porte. C'est idiot je sais et je suis désolé.

Castiel avait eu tort de partir sans le lui dire. Il aurait dû lui expliquer qu'il descendait juste préparer le petit déjeuner. Qu'il allait revenir. Que Dean était parfaitement en droit de s'habiller et de descendre le rejoindre si c'était trop long. Il avait agi comme avec ses autres esclaves. Il les savait capables de prendre leurs propres décisions. Par contre, Dean était différent et Castiel était le seul responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui ai commis une erreur et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça sans rien te dire. Je suis désolé.

Dean semblait surpris de l'entendre s'excuser. Lucifer ne l'avait sans nul doute jamais fait avant. Cependant, le jeune homme allait entendre Castiel le faire souvent dorénavant, car l'ange commettait souvent des erreurs et il les assumait toujours.

\- Je vais soigner ton dos et ensuite, tu pourras t'habiller. On prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble quand tes plaies seront bandées à nouveau, d'accord? Charlie, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls quelques minutes?

La jeune femme était restée silencieuse jusque là sans doute pour ne pas faire peur à Dean. Elle ne les avait toutefois pas quittés des yeux, visiblement inquiète pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il était bien trop paniqué pour ça. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, Charlie hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce sans dire un seul mot. Castel se promit de la remercier plus tard, mais, pour le moment, son seul objectif était d'aider Dean. De le rassurer pour qu'il ne panique plus et de soigner les blessures qu'il s'était rouvertes. Le reste devrait attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Quand Dean s'était réveillé, il avait été surpris de constater qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit sans faire le moindre cauchemar et sans être perturbé par la présence de Castiel dans le même lit que lui. Il s'était senti étrangement en sécurité aussi proche de son nouveau maître. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce sentiment perdure même après son réveil. Bien sûr, il n'eut pas cette chance.

Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où il sentit Castiel bouger dans le lit à côté de lui. Pendant une très courte – mais tout de même trop longue – seconde, Dean crut que son maître avait enfin décidé de l'utiliser. Qu'il avait changé d'avis durant la nuit et refusait de tenir sa promesse faite la veille. Le jeune esclave n'aurait pas été surpris. Il aurait même trouvé cela plus normal que l'attitude que Castiel avait eue. Il se tourna sur le côté prêt à tout accepter et fut surpris de voir que son nouveau maître semblait prêt à quitter le lit et probablement la chambre ensuite. Il allait partir en laissant Dean là. Sans lui donner la moindre instruction. Sans lui donner un seul ordre. Le jeune esclave n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il tenta donc de le retenir en lui proposant de faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué, mais, une nouvelle fois, Castiel refusa. Il ne le fit pas méchamment. Ce n'était pas un rejet cruel. Juste la même excuse que la veille : Dean n'était pas un esclave ici. Il était un homme et personne ne devait le toucher sans sa permission. Ce n'était pas logique et ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Dean ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Castiel finit par l'encourager à aller prendre une douche. Le jeune esclave devait reconnaître que cela sonnait comme une bonne idée. Il avait envie de sentir l'eau chaude sur ses muscles tendus. Il avait envie de se débarrasser de l'odeur de sueur qui devait probablement coller à sa peau depuis la veille. Il n'avait toutefois pas oublié qu'il n'était pas le maître ici, mais l'esclave. Il suggéra donc à Castiel d'utiliser la douche avant lui et de le laisser s'occuper de lui. Castiel refusa, à nouveau. Dean commençait à s'habituer à l'entendre dire non. Il accepta son choix et fila finalement sous la douche.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée chez Castiel. Il continuait à se demander si son nouveau maître ne jouait pas un jeu pour le faire souffrir. S'il ne tentait pas d'instaurer une certaine forme de confiance chez Dean avant de la détruire de façon spectaculaire. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Cependant, il devait également donner à Castiel ce dont il avait envie. Même si c'était l'illusion qu'il croyait à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il devait être parfait afin de le convaincre de récupérer Sam ensuite. Il allait donc entrer dans son jeu. Il savait qu'il en était capable.

Il ne traîna pas longtemps sous la douche même s'il en avait envie. Il ne voulait pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude ou être absent pendant une trop longue période de temps. Il savait que Castiel devait l'attendre dans la chambre. Dean n'avait pas le droit de le faire patienter. Il coupa donc l'eau et attrapa une serviette sous le lavabo. Il la noua autour de sa taille puis jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais il avait l'impression que Castiel le trouvait séduisant. Le voir nu hier l'avait visiblement perturbé. Dean espérait que cela suffirait. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de quitter la salle de bains, prêt à faire face à son nouveau maître à nouveau.

Le problème était qu'il n'était pas là. Dean se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Castiel était parti. Sans lui dire où il allait et sans le prévenir. Sans lui dire où le retrouver ou s'il avait même le droit de s'habiller. Il n'avait rien de préparé pour lui et Dean ne pouvait décemment pas lui emprunter des vêtements sans le lui demander au préalable.

Le jeune esclave sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Castiel avait-il perdu patience parce qu'il était trop long? Avait-il fini par se désintéresser de lui pour de bon? Dean priait pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Si Castiel se lassait, il n'accepterait jamais de récupérer Sam chez Lucifer et Dean serait séparé de lui pour de bon. Le jeune esclave ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal jusque là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel n'était pas là.

Il sentit la panique le gagner doucement et ses jambes flageoler sous son poids. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs crises d'angoisse par le passé et il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Il devait s'asseoir. Juste quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Il supplierait ensuite Castiel de revenir et ferait en sorte de le satisfaire de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il tenta de faire un pas en avant, mais son pied glissa aussitôt. Il était trop faible pour s'empêcher de tomber. Il eut toutefois la présence d'esprit de basculer son poids en arrière pour ne pas se fracasser la tête sur le sol. Il sentit son dos heurter l'encadrement de la porte et il ne put s'empêcher de crier quand certaines des plaies se rouvrirent aussitôt. Il finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il se roula ensuite en boule, persuadé qu'il allait être puni pour avoir été aussi faible. Lucifer n'aurait jamais accepté de le trouver dans cet état. Il pouvait déjà entendre Castiel monter à l'étage. Il allait le lui faire payer. Dean se mit en position fœtale pour protéger les parties les plus fragiles de son corps et attendit patiemment. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis des bruits de pas. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement.

À sa grande surprise, Castiel ne le frappa pas. Il ne se mit pas à crier non plus. Il se contenta de prononcer son nom avec inquiétude. Dean choisit de ne pas bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Castiel l'aida finalement à se rasseoir et lui demander des explications. Le jeune esclave aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui expliquer pourquoi il était tombé. Pourquoi il avait paniqué en trouvant la chambre vide. Il s'excusa également, bien sûr. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Castiel en colère.

Ce dernier ne semblait toutefois pas lui en vouloir. Il semblait bien plus concerné par l'état dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, mais Dean ne cherchait plus à comprendre Castiel. Il était préférable de suivre le mouvement et d'accepter toutes ces bizarreries.

Il accepta donc que son nouveau maître l'installe sur le lit et il accepta qu'il s'excuse pour l'avoir laissé seul. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand il lui proposa de nettoyer et de bander ses blessures. Il ne voulait surtout pas le contrarier.

Il pouvait sentir que Castiel avait encore des questions à lui poser sur ce qui avait pu le faire autant paniquer à sa sortie de la douche, mais il ne disait rien. Un peu comme s'il avait peur de prononcer un mot de trop et de l'angoisser à nouveau. Dean hésita, mais finit par se résigner à lui en dire plus. Peut-être parviendrait-il à le satisfaire ainsi. S'il ne voulait pas l'utiliser pour le sexe, Dean pouvait l'accepter et se rendre utile et intéressant d'une autre manière. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver laquelle.

\- Lucifer attendait de moi que je sache toujours comment le satisfaire. Il voulait que je sois en mesure de faire ce dont il avait besoin sans avoir à me l'ordonner au préalable. Cela m'a pris du temps pour apprendre, mais j'avais fini par devenir doué pour anticiper ses besoins. Avec vous, je… je ne sais pas… je suis perdu pour la première fois depuis longtemps et c'est difficile pour moi de prendre la moindre initiative. Je veux être parfait pour vous. Je veux être ce que vous attendez de moi, mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez à vous comprendre pour que je puisse y parvenir.

Castiel observait toujours son dos. Il l'avait à peine touché pour le moment. Il ne semblait pas vraiment pressé de traiter ses blessures. Sans doute était il trop occupé à réfléchir. Dean supposait qu'il était également surpris de l'entendre parler autant. Il lui fallait sans doute quelques secondes pour s'y faire.

\- Je sais que tu es perdu Dean et je peux te promettre que je vais t'aider, mais… j'aimerais aussi comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi déterminé à me satisfaire. Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne me dois rien. Est-ce que tu… quand je suis arrivé, tu… tu étais dans une position qui me laisse à penser que tu avais peur que je te frappe. Est-ce que tu as toujours peur que je te punisse maintenant?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Castiel avait en tête. Il ne savait pas s'il prévoyait de lui faire payer son erreur ou non, mais il s'en contrefichait totalement. Il pouvait parfaitement accepter n'importe quelle punition. Il pouvait supporter la douleur et les coups. Il voulait juste que Castiel soit suffisamment content pour récupérer Sam. C'était son seul objectif.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur d'être puni, assura-t-il. Si vous en avez envie, alors vous le ferez et je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher. Je connais ma place. Je sais ce que je suis. Je sais également ce que je peux supporter. Avoir peur de quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser est stupide.

\- Tu es résigné, souffla alors Castiel d'une voix étrangement triste.

\- Je le suis, oui. Je vous donnerais ce que vous souhaitez. Que ce soit de vous attendre ici pendant des heures, de recevoir des coups ou de ne plus jamais vous approcher. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être parfait. C'est vous faire plaisir.

Castiel retira ses mains de son dos et pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'il allait partir à nouveau. Le jeune esclave dut se forcer à rester calme. Il prit ensuite le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit pour trouver ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Par contre, Castiel ne partit pas. Il se contenta de bouger jusqu'à être assis à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur de ne pas être parfait? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui posait la question. Être ce que son maître attendait de vous était le devoir de tout bon esclave. Cependant, il commençait à comprendre que Castiel n'était pas comme les autres anges. Il avait peut-être besoin qu'on le lui explique.

\- J'ai été formé pour n'avoir que cet objectif en tête et… je me dis que si… si je suis suffisamment satisfaisant pour vous, vous accepterez peut-être de faire venir Sam ici… mon petit frère. J'aimerais qu'il vienne vivre avec moi. Je… je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. Je me fiche de souffrir. Je me fiche d'être enfermé pendant des jours entiers dans une pièce sans eau, sans électricité et sans nourriture. Je me fiche de tout ce qui peut m'arriver du moment que Sam est… du moment qu'il est là.

Voilà. C'était dit. Dean n'avait pas voulu évoquer son réel plan tout de suite, mais il pouvait sentir que Castiel avait besoin de l'entendre. L'honnêteté était visiblement quelque chose d'important pour lui. Dean pouvait se montrer sincère si c'était ce que son nouveau maître attendait.

\- Dean, je… tu dois comprendre que le sort de Sam ne dépend pas de ce que tu pourrais ou non faire ici. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois parfait comme tu dis pour avoir envie de l'aider et tu ne devrais pas te ficher de ton propre sort. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à tout accepter ainsi. Tu ne seras jamais… jamais frappé et torturé chez moi. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal et tu as le droit de commettre des erreurs. Tu as le droit de me crier dessus ou de me faire des reproches. Tu as le droit de faire ce que bon te semble sans te soucier de savoir si cela me plaît ou non. Même si j'étais furieux contre toi pour une raison ou pour une autre, je serais tout de même déterminé à sauver ton frère du mien.

Dean aimait ce qu'il entendait. Il aimait l'idée que Castiel ait réellement envie de récupérer Sam, mais il ne comprenait pas comment son nouveau maître pouvait le vouloir autant. Sam était juste un esclave parmi tant d'autres. Il n'était ni plus utile ni plus intéressant qu'un autre pour les anges. Castiel n'aurait pas dû avoir autant envie de l'aider. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il alors malgré lui.

Il savait qu'il était idiot de poser une telle question. Il aurait dû se contenter d'accepter les propos de Castiel. Il n'aurait pas dû l'interroger sur ses intentions. Il ne voulait surtout pas le faire changer d'avis. Cependant, son nouveau maître était étrange et Dean ressentait le besoin de le comprendre. Il allait vivre sous le même toit que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Pourquoi quoi? demanda alors Castiel.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil? Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi. Jamais personne avant vous ne s'était soucié de moi ou de mon frère. Pas même les autres esclaves chez Lucifer. Pourquoi avez-vous autant envie de nous aider?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Dean croisa alors les doigts pour ne pas avoir dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire. Il garda les yeux rivés au sol et se contenta d'attendre malgré l'angoisse sourde qui montait en lui. Il fut soulagé quand Castiel reprit finalement la parole.

\- Je pourrais essayer de te l'expliquer, mais cela nous prendrait beaucoup de temps et je ne suis pas sûr que tu accepterais de me croire. Alors je vais me contenter de te dire que je le fais parce que c'est juste et que c'est ce pour quoi mon Père m'a créé. Je suis chargé de veiller sur les humains… pas de leur faire du mal. Je veux m'en tenir à cette mission tant que je le pourrais. C'est pour ça que je n'abuserais pas de toi et que je ne te punirais jamais. C'est pour ça que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider également ton frère. C'est enfin pour ça que tu n'as strictement rien à craindre de moi.

Dean se souvenait avoir entendu sa mère lui dire que les anges avaient été créés pour protéger les humains. Le jeune esclave l'avait cru parce qu'il était trop jeune pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une légende. Il avait voulu croire que Lucifer saurait être comme ces anges dont sa mère lui avait parlé. Il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis il avait grandi et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'on disait aux enfants pour les aider à s'endormir. Castiel était le premier à lui tenir les mêmes propos depuis dix-huit ans et il avait envie de le croire. Il avait terriblement envie de le croire.

\- Je… d'accord, souffla-t-il finalement.

Castiel n'ajouta rien de plus. Il reprit position derrière lui et recommença à nettoyer ses blessures. Il le fit rapidement pour lui éviter d'avoir plus mal que nécessaire. Dean utilisa ce temps pour repenser à tout ce que son nouveau maître lui avait dit. Il avait peut-être eu tort de croire que Castiel jouait à un jeu avec lui. Peut-être était-il sincère, en fin de compte.

\- J'étais descendu préparer le petit déjeuner, avoua finalement l'ange après de longues minutes de silence.

Dean n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il s'agissait là de la raison de son absence. Sans doute parce qu'il était convaincu que préparer quoi que ce soit à manger était le devoir d'un esclave et certainement pas celui d'un ange. Il avait imaginé les pires scénarios sans même envisager cette possibilité. Par contre, cela avait du sens après ce que Castiel lui avait dit et renforçait l'idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit que son nouveau maître ne lui avait peut-être pas menti en lui assurant qu'il était en sécurité chez lui. C'était une idée à la fois merveilleuse et effrayante.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir paniqué, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ne le sois pas. J'aurais dû te l'expliquer. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me prévenir à chaque fois que vous voulez faire quelque chose. Je… vous êtes libres d'aller et venir. Vous êtes chez vous.

\- Tu es chez toi aussi, Dean.

Le jeune esclave hocha la tête parce qu'il avait envie de le croire et parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement. Castiel termina de nettoyer ses blessures en silence puis descendit du lit pour lui tendre des vêtements. Dean réalisa alors qu'il était nu. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Il y était habitué après tout.

Il se vêtit rapidement avant de suivre Castiel à l'extérieur de la chambre et jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine l'un derrière l'autre. Charlie était assise à la table et leur sourit en les voyant. Dean repensa alors à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir entendu Castiel demander à la jeune femme de les laisser seuls. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa présence jusque là, mais il savait qu'elle avait probablement dû être inquiète pour lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui avoir causé le moindre souci.

\- Je suis désolé, Charlie, lança-t-il alors à son intention.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de tirer une chaise pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, mais comme il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il faisait, il prit place sur la chaise.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Il nous arrive à tous d'avoir des moments comme ça. Je suis juste contente que tu ailles bien. C'est tout ce qui compte, non?

Dean hésita à lui dire que la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était que Sam aille bien, mais il ne devait pas oublier que Castiel avait promis de l'aider et que cela serait bientôt le cas. Il sourit donc et, pendant une seconde, il ne fut pas sûr d'y être parvenu. Il ne souriait presque jamais. Seulement avec Sam. Jamais avec des inconnus. C'était une grande première pour lui, mais ce n'était pas la seule. Il était assis à table et celui qui devait lui donner des ordres était occupé à lui préparer du café et quelque chose à manger. Il n'en était pas à une surprise près.

\- Tu vas bien n'est-ce pas? demanda alors Charlie.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Je vais mieux… je vais… je pense que je finirais par aller bien.

Il ne mentait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, il avait réellement l'impression que les choses iraient bien pour lui. Il était sans doute dangereux d'espérer ainsi. De baisser sa garde, mais Dean était fatigué de se battre en permanence. Fatigué de devoir toujours garder un œil ouvert. Il avait envie de croire ce que Castiel lui avait dit. Il avait envie de croire que son frère serait bientôt là. Qu'ils pourraient être en sécurité dans cette maison. Il finirait peut-être par être déçu et par souffrir ensuite, mais, pour le moment, il se sentait bien.

\- Parfait alors, conclut Charlie en souriant toujours.

Castiel posa alors une tasse de café sous le nez de Dean puis une assiette avec des œufs et des toasts. Le jeune esclave n'avait que très rarement le droit de manger quelque chose le matin et il n'était pas sûr que son estomac saurait l'accepter. Il avait toutefois envie d'essayer, car Castiel semblait vouloir le faire tenter sa chance et il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il le remercia donc rapidement puis commença à manger. Castiel finit par prendre place à côté de lui avec sa propre tasse de café. Ils petit-déjeunèrent ainsi en silence et c'était agréable. Dean était sûr qu'il pourrait réussir à s'habituer à cette tranquillité. Il aimait l'idée d'être l'égal de son maître. Il aimait également l'idée de ne pas être terrifié en permanence pour une fois. Castiel ne lui avait pas donné la moindre raison de douter de lui jusque là. Dean allait lui accorder sa confiance pour un temps. Il espérait juste ne pas se tromper.


	6. Résistance

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 6 et Dean fait une découverte dont il se serait bien passé ! Comment va t-il gérer ça ?**

**Merci à Elissa pour la correction et tous les bons conseils qu'elle me donne. Merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**PS: courage à ceux qui subissent la canicule comme moi !**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**We're all to blame de Sum 41**

**Chapitre 6 : Résistance**

_« Résistance et obéissance, voilà les deux vertus du citoyen. Par l'obéissance, il assure l'ordre. Par la résistance, il assure la liberté. »_

_Alain_

Castiel était content de voir que Dean commençait doucement à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Rien n'était parfait bien sûr. Il continuait à avoir peur parfois quand il tentait de faire quelque chose par lui-même. Il était toujours sur ses gardes et il lui était difficile de faire confiance aux autres esclaves. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec Charlie. Il discutait parfois avec elle quand ils étaient seuls, mais il ne disait pas grand-chose. Il ne se confiait que rarement sur son passé, mais il l'écoutait et intervenait. Il était drôle et intelligent. Castiel était un peu jaloux qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé le courage de venir discuter avec lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il était plus facile de se sentir à l'aise avec Charlie. Elle était humaine comme lui et elle avait été esclave pendant des années avant d'arriver chez Castiel. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Cependant, l'ange aurait aimé être celui vers qui le jeune homme se tournait quand il avait envie de parler ou juste de passer un peu de temps.

Il arrivait à Dean de passer des heures sans bouger dans la maison, visiblement perdu quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Castiel se chargeait alors de lui suggérer une occupation. Il ne lui donnait jamais aucun ordre. Juste des conseils. Il voulait que Dean apprenne à dire « non ». Qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir envie de quelque chose et de faire en sorte de l'obtenir. Il voulait lui apprendre à réfléchir par lui-même.

Le plus grand progrès du jeune homme était probablement le fait qu'il n'avait plus proposé à Castiel de l'utiliser. Il n'avait plus tenté de le convaincre de le violer ou de le punir quand il faisait tomber un verre ou brûlait un quelconque aliment. Il semblait avancer, mais seul le temps pouvait réellement l'aider. Heureusement pour eux, ils en avaient.

Castiel avait hâte de voir quelle personne le jeune homme deviendrait une fois libéré de ses angoisses et de ses peurs. Il en avait déjà une vague idée en le regardant interagir avec Charlie. Il était presque sûr que Dean serait extraordinaire une fois libéré de ses chaînes. Il pourrait même accomplir de grandes choses s'il le voulait. Il saurait être un atout pour la résistance. Pour les humains en général. Survivre à tout ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer faisait de lui un exemple à suivre, mais ils n'en étaient pas là. Dean avait d'abord besoin de guérir avant qu'ils envisagent quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Parce que, si le jeune homme avait effectivement fait des progrès remarquables, il restait encore des traces de ce que Lucifer lui avait fait subir. Les blessures dans son dos commençaient à guérir, mais elles laisseraient des cicatrices qui viendraient s'ajouter à celles que Dean avait déjà. Son dos était le témoignage de l'enfer qu'il avait traversé. Castiel détestait les regarder.

En plus des blessures physiques évidentes, il avait également des traumatismes psychologiques que l'ange ne devait surtout pas sous-estimer. Ils continuaient de partager le même lit et souvent, Dean se réveillait en hurlant. Parfois, Castiel ouvrait les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit pour le trouver s'agitant à côté de lui les mains serrées autour de sa gorge comme pour se tenter de se libérer de quelqu'un. Il avait hésité à le réveiller les premières fois, mais voir le jeune homme souffrir lui était insupportable. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de lui murmurer qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et que Lucifer ne pourrait jamais plus lui faire de mal. Dean finissait alors par ouvrir les yeux. Il était évident qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas pleurer. Cependant, son chagrin, sa peine et sa souffrance étaient visibles sur son visage. Castiel savait que le toucher dans ces moments-là n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il voulait profiter de la situation. Il se contentait donc de lui sourire et de lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour se calmer. Il le regardait s'endormir à nouveau avant de tenter d'en faire de même.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir libérer Dean de ses cauchemars. Il aurait aimé savoir comment apaiser ses peurs et le débarrasser de ses souvenirs qui le hantaient. Il doutait qu'il existe une solution miracle. Le jeune homme avait besoin de temps pour faire la paix avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'oublierait jamais. Il allait avoir besoin d'apprendre à vivre avec.

Par contre, les quelques sourires qu'il surprenait sur le visage du jeune homme quand il ne se sentait pas observer lui donnait espoir. Il doutait parfois de lui-même et de sa capacité à aider réellement Dean, mais, quand il le voyait se retenir de rire à une plaisanterie stupide de Charlie ou de Garth, il pouvait sentir qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Il avait eu raison de faire venir le jeune homme chez lui. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas efface les horreurs passées, mais il pouvait lui donner un futur plus joyeux et une certaine forme de liberté. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant, bien sûr, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

Bien sûr, il était conscient que ce qu'il avait donné à Dean ne pourrait jamais totalement le satisfaire. Il lui manquait quelque chose de crucial pour avoir une chance d'être pleinement heureux. Il lui manquait son petit frère. Sa seule famille et la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Castiel avait besoin de trouver le moyen de le faire venir lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser séparer. Dean s'inquiétait bien trop pour son frère et l'ange était convaincu qu'il finirait par exiger de retourner chez Lucifer pour le retrouver. Ce qui était inacceptable et inenvisageable pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si cela se terminait ainsi.

Il allait donc devoir accomplir un second sauvetage et celui-ci s'annonçait compliqué. Il avait senti que Lucifer n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui donner Sam en plus de Dean. Il était presque sûr que son frère refusait parce que cela rendait son ancien esclave triste. C'était la seule forme de torture qu'il pouvait encore exercer sur lui. C'était sans doute la plus cruelle.

Castiel ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il lui donne Sam. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui prendre de force sans s'exposer à des représailles. Il devait agir intelligemment, mais il était malheureusement à court d'idées.

Quand c'était le cas, il savait heureusement toujours vers qui se tourner. Gabriel était sa planche de salut. Il aurait forcément une idée. Parfois ses plans pouvaient paraître complètement fous et dangereux, mais ils étaient le plus souvent bons. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le moyen d'arracher Dean à Lucifer. Il voulait croire qu'il saurait comment en faire de même pour lui prendre Sam.

Castiel rejoignit la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et s'installa sur le canapé dans un coin. Il joignit ensuite ses mains devant lui et adressa une prière à son frère. Ils avaient besoin d'être discrets. Personne ne devait surprendre une de leurs conversations. Castiel resta donc relativement vague quand il s'adressa à Gabriel. Il se contenta de lui envoyer le message qu'il souhaitait le voir. Ils auraient pu utiliser une technologie humaine pour communiquer. Lucifer n'aurait jamais pu surprendre leur conversation s'ils avaient utilisé un téléphone, mais Castiel n'avait jamais réellement su comment les utiliser. Prier était plus simple et bien plus rapide.

Il avait tout juste rouvert les yeux qu'il entendit le bruit d'ailes distinctif de l'arrivée de son grand frère. Il sourit aussitôt, soulagé de le savoir là. Il aimait beaucoup Gabriel. Il était l'un des seuls de sa famille dont il se sentait proche. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient la même façon de voir les choses et qu'ils luttaient ensemble depuis des années contre l'ordre établi.

\- Cassie, lança Gabriel en lui souriant.

C'était le surnom qu'il employait depuis toujours pour s'adresser à lui. Castiel l'avait détesté au début, mais il avait appris à l'apprécier avec le temps. C'était le symbole de l'affection que Gabriel avait pour lui. C'était un réflexe humain. Gabriel leur ressemblait beaucoup. Sans doute parce qu'il avait vécu à leurs côtés pendant des centaines d'années.

\- Tu disais avoir besoin de me parler?

Castiel fit signe à son frère de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Comme à son habitude, son frère avait une sucette d'un rouge vif dans la bouche. Il avait acquis un amour presque malsain pour les sucreries en tout genre. Heureusement pour lui, il ne risquait pas d'attraper du diabète ou de grossir.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ou est-ce que tu crois qu'on… commença-t-il avant de faire un geste de la main signalant qu'il avait peur qu'on les écoute.

Gabriel claqua des doigts avant de sourire de plus belle.

\- Problème réglé. Personne ne peut plus nous entendre, mais tu sais que si quelqu'un tente de nous écouter, il se posera des questions sur notre silence… et il pourrait se faire des idées sur ce qu'on est en train de faire.

Castiel se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il n'attachait aucune importance à l'opinion de ses frères et sœurs. Il voulait juste pouvoir discuter avec Gabriel sans risquent d'être surpris. Surtout quand il avait des sujets sérieux et secrets à aborder.

\- Laisse-les se faire des idées. On s'en fiche. Ce que j'ai à te dire est bien plus important que leur opinion sur nous.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Castiel, l'air grave.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Dean? Il… il va bien j'espère?

Castiel savait que son inquiétude était sincère et cela le soulageait d'un poids. Si Gabriel voulait réellement aider le jeune homme alors il serait déterminé à aider également Sam.

\- Il va… aussi bien que possible. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à croire qu'il est en sécurité ici. Ce n'est pas parfait et il est évident qu'il a encore peur de moi parfois, mais… les choses avancent.

Gabriel hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

\- Les premiers jours n'ont pas dû être faciles pour lui … et pour toi.

\- Il s'est… le premier soir, je lui ai demandé d'aller se préparer… j'entendais par là qu'il devait aller se préparer pour dormir, mais il n'a pas… il a cru que je lui demandais de se préparer pour… pour moi. J'ai dû le calmer et le repousser. Ensuite, il… il a paniqué… il a paniqué le lendemain aussi quand je l'ai laissé seul. Ce n'est pas simple. Parfois, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire, mais il semble … il va mieux. Il guérit. Il va avoir besoin de temps.

Parler de tout ça l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux. Il savait que Gabriel pouvait le comprendre. Il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour lui donner des conseils. Il ne le jugeait pas. Il ne le critiquerait jamais. Il tenait à merveille le rôle de grand frère avec lui.

\- Et son dos… tu n'as pas idée des blessures que Lucifer lui a infligées. Il… il est couvert de cicatrices et il est arrivé ici avec des plaies ouvertes qui saignaient toujours, mais il ne nous a rien dit. Si je ne les avais pas vus, il n'aurait jamais demandé à ce qu'on le soigne. Il se fiche pas mal de sa propre souffrance. Il fait aussi des cauchemars souvent. Je déteste… je déteste le voir dans cet état, mais je suis content de voir qu'il progresse. Même si j'aimerais que cela puisse aller plus vite.

Gabriel semblait en colère brusquement. Sans doute était-ce dû à ce que Castiel lui avait dit concernant les blessures sur le dos de Dean. Il avait ressenti la même chose en lesvoyant pour la première fois, mais ils devaient mettre leur rage de côté pour s'intéresser à ce qui comptait vraiment.

\- Il a besoin de son frère, Gabriel. Il ne pourra jamais se sentir réellement chez lui tant que Sam sera avec Lucifer. Je sais que… ce ne sera probablement pas simple de le récupérer, mais on doit faire quelque chose. Si on échoue, je suis convaincu que Dean retournera de lui-même auprès de Lucifer. Il préférera encore être violé et battu tous les jours que d'être séparé de son frère.

Gabriel secoua la tête aussitôt. Il refusait l'idée comme Castiel le faisait.

\- J'ai gardé un œil sur lui depuis le départ de Dean. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Lucifer et j'avais peur qu'il ne tienne pas sa promesse.

\- Et? demanda Castiel qui n'était pas surpris de l'apprendre.

Il connaissait suffisamment Gabriel pour savoir combien il haïssait Lucifer. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et il l'avait toujours plus ou moins surveillé depuis que les humains avaient été asservis. Il n'avait jamais réellement pu aider ceux que son frère détenait jusqu'à Dean, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'avait surveillé durant toutes ces années qu'il avait pu récupérer le jeune homme. Castiel savait qu'il le lui devait.

\- Il ne l'a pas touché. Bizarrement, on dirait qu'il a l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Par contre, je ne peux pas te garantir que cela durera. Il finira peut-être pas se lasser de son nouvel esclave. On ne peut pas… on ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Sam… il a besoin d'être avec Dean. Il a autant besoin de son grand frère que Dean a besoin de son petit frère.

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils étaient du même avis sur ce point. Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre, détestaient l'idée de ne pouvoir sauver que Sam. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir venir en aide à tous les autres esclaves que Lucifer détenait. Ce n'était toutefois pas possible sans tuer leur frère. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire. C'était la limite qu'ils s'étaient imposée depuis le début.

\- On doit trouver le moyen de convaincre Lucifer de nous donner Sam. J'espère que tu as quelques idées déjà parce que, en ce qui me concerne, je n'en ai aucune et je déteste me sentir aussi … impuissant.

\- Rassure-toi, Cassie, j'y réfléchis depuis qu'on a arraché Dean à Lucifer. J'ai déjà un début de plan dans la tête, mais ça ne sera pas simple et ça risque de prendre du temps. De ton côté, tu vas devoir convaincre Dean d'être patient.

Castiel voulait croire qu'il en serait capable. Que le jeune homme avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui laisser le temps nécessaire. Il aurait sans doute besoin de l'aide de Charlie, mais il ne comptait de toute façon pas échouer. Il refusait de voir Dean partir.

\- On va sauver Sam, assura-t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de lui tapoter la cuisse gentiment.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va le sauver… lui et les autres…

\- Comment ça, les autres?

Gabriel prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui, surpris et curieux. Il était toujours partant pour aider les humains. Cependant, il était méfiant et préférait espacer ses interventions autant que possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses frères et sœurs. Gabriel était bien plus impatient et impulsif que lui. Il avait des dizaines de plans en continu de sa tête et il avait toujours envie d'agir. Castiel devait souvent calmer ses ardeurs. Ce qui n'était jamais simple.

\- Bobby m'a contacté. Ils ont besoin de nous.

Bobby Singer était l'un des chefs de la résistance humaine. Il était l'un des rares humains encore libres dans le secteur. Sa femme Ellen et lui dirigeaient un petit groupe d'humains déterminés à renverser l'ordre établi. Ils agissaient le plus souvent seuls, mais ils faisaient plus ou moins confiance à Gabriel. Ils faisaient appel à lu quand ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Castiel avait beaucoup d'admiration pour eux. Par contre, il savait que les humains de son groupe ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Il ne le leur reprochait pas.

\- Il a eu vent d'une rafle qui devrait avoir lieu sous peu. Cette fois… ce sont des enfants, Cassie. Des bébés et des gamins de deux ou trois ans. On sait toi et moi ce que nos frères et sœurs en feront s'ils mettent la main sur eux. Je ne les laisserais pas faire.

Castiel refusait également de rester sans rien faire. Il était tout à fait partant pour aider Bobby. Il se fichait des risques que cela impliquait. Il ne laisserait jamais des enfants subir ce que Dean avait subi. Pas s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider.

\- Je lui ai dit de me contacter quand il en saurait plus. Je lui ai aussi dit que tu viendrais avec moi. J'espère ne pas m'être trop avancé.

\- Tu sais que je viendrais. Tu n'as même pas à me poser la question.

\- Ils sont tellement… tellement plus courageux que nous tous réunis, Cassie. Je les admire et je… parfois je me dis que j'aurais aimé être comme eux… être un humain, moi aussi. Je déteste faire partie de la même race que tous ceux qui pensent que faire souffrir une personne juste pour le plaisir est parfaitement normal.

Castiel soupira. Il pensait la même chose que son frère sur ce point. Lui aussi avait énormément d'admiration pour les humains. Pour tous. Ceux qui résistaient comme ceux qui subissaient des horreurs tous les jours, mais survivaient malgré tout. Il les aimait et voulait les aider. Il voulait leur ressembler. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de résister.

\- On les empêchera de mettre la main sur eux. Je peux te le promettre, assura-t-il alors parce qu'il pouvait sentir que Gabriel avait besoin d'être réconforté.

C'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait entre eux. Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Ils se soutenaient. Sans Gabriel, Castiel aurait déjà perdu la tête. Sans lui, son grand frère aurait sans doute fait quelque chose de stupide depuis longtemps et y aurait très certainement laissé la vie.

Gabriel semblait aller mieux et Castiel allait lui demander de lui dire avec précision ce que Bobby lui avait dit au sujet de la rafle quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa conversation avec son frère qu'il n'avait pas songé une seconde que la porte était ouverte et que n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Il ne s'en était jamais soucié jusque là puisque toutes les personnes qui vivaient sous son toit étaient au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne le leur cachait pas. Cela les aidait à avoir confiance en lui. La majorité de ses esclaves faisaient même partie de la résistance et passaient par conséquent peu de temps chez Castiel. Cependant, il n'en avait pas discuté avec Dean. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour le mettre dans la confidence. Il savait que cela le ferait paniquer.

Il pria donc pour que la personne qui était entrée ne soit pas le jeune homme. Il n'eut toutefois pas cette chance.

\- Vous faites partie de la résistance ! s'écria le jeune homme.

Castiel se tourna dans sa direction et put lire la surprise, la colère et la peur sur son visage.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il alors parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Non répondez moi ! Dites-moi que je me trompe et que vous n'êtes pas stupide à ce point là! Dites-moi que vous ne m'avez pas menti depuis le début!

Castiel ne put s'empêcher pendant une très courte seconde d'être content que le jeune homme ose lui crier ainsi dessus. Qu'il soit venu le trouver dans son bureau sans avoir besoin de lui demander son autorisation. Par contre, il se reprit rapidement, car il était évident que ce que Dean avait entendu risquait de tout gâcher entre eux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai juste estimé qu'il était trop tôt pour t'en parler. Je voulais te laisser le temps de familiariser avec ta nouvelle vie avant de… commença-t-il alors.

\- Avant de quoi? Avant de me dire que je vis sous le même toit qu'un résistant? Que je vis avec quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire tuer… ou faire tuer mon frère juste pour se donner bonne conscience. Non, je suis désolé, mais je… je ne peux pas l'accepter! Le coupa Dean brutalement.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire pour calmer ou rassurer le jeune homme. Il allait toutefois devoir trouver. Parce que s'ils en restaient là, ce serait catastrophique. Pour lui, pour Dean et pour tous les humains que Gabriel et lui voulaient aider. Il devait trouver les bons mots pour rassurer le jeune homme, et il devait les trouver maintenant.

* * *

Dean commençait doucement à prendre ses marques dans sa nouvelle maison. Il avait encore du mal à la voir comme autre chose qu'une autre prison… dorée celle-ci contrairement à celle de Lucifer, mais une prison tout de même. Il se forçait donc à employer d'autres termes à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Pour tenter de se convaincre qu'il avait réellement trouvé un foyer.

Il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en Castiel. Il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir rapidement. Il restait un ange et, même s'il ne se comportait pas comme tel, son maître. Officiellement, Dean lui appartenait et il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait de lui. Personne ne trouverait à y redire.

Castiel était réellement quelqu'un d'étrange. Il ne ressemblait pas à Lucifer. Il ne ressemblait pas non à tous les anges que l'ancien maître de Dean avait fait venir chez lui au cours des années. Tous l'avaient regardé avec dédain avant de l'utiliser sous le regard amusé de Lucifer. Dean les avait laissé faire. Tout comme il aurait laissé Castiel faire ce dont il avait envie, mais l'ange avait refusé. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un esclave, mais comme un homme libre. Comme quelqu'un qui avait le droit de prendre des décisions. Le droit d'avoir des désirs et des envies. Le droit de dire non.

Le problème était que Dean ne savait pas comment être un humain libre. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Ou, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. On lui avait toujours donné des ordres et il avait appris à les suivre sans rechigner. Il savait comment être un esclave parfait. Lucifer s'était chargé de le former sur ce point. Castiel lui demandait d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait appris et d'être un autre. Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il devait procéder pour y parvenir.

Il se laissait donc porter par les événements. Il suivait Charlie et l'écoutait lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il observait les autres esclaves pour être sûr qu'elle disait vrai. Et peu à peu, il commençait doucement à prendre espoir. Il ne lui manquait plus que Sam pour que tout soit presque parfait. Il espérait le revoir très bientôt.

Castiel lui avait promis qu'ils feraient en sorte de le récupérer et comme pour tout le reste, Dean avait envie de le croire. Il avait hâte de pouvoir montrer à son frère l'endroit où il vivait maintenant. Hâte de le voir sourire et se détendre. Dean avait besoin de redevenir un grand frère. C'était la seule chose – à part être un esclave – qu'il maîtrisait complètement. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait besoin de retrouver ça pour pouvoir évoluer et apprendre à être enfin un homme libre.

Il lui arrivait d'en rêver la nuit. Il pouvait voir son frère évoluant dans ce nouvel environnement avec une facilité que Dean lui envierait certainement. Il l'imaginait allant et venant à sa guise sans se soucier d'en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Sam serait probablement comme un poisson dans l'eau ici. Dean pourrait apprendre de lui.

Quand il ne rêvait pas de Sam, le jeune esclave faisait le plus souvent d'atroces cauchemars. Il revivait les pires moments de sa vie aux côtés de Lucifer. Il revoyait chaque punition, chaque viol et chaque moment de terreur où il était convaincu que son maître allait le tuer. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, mais laisser Sam seul le terrorisait. C'était pour lui qu'il s'était battu pour survivre.

La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé en hurlant, il avait eu peur que Castiel lui reproche de l'avoir réveillé également. Il avait été convaincu qu'il serait puni pour avoir interrompu le sommeil de son maître, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal à nouveau. Les fois suivantes, Dean avait été soulagé de savoir Castiel dans le même lit que lui après ses cauchemars. Sa présence l'apaisait et l'aidait à se réveiller pour de bon.

C'était une autre des choses qui le perturbait avec Castiel. Dean commençait à se sentir bien en sa présence. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait le pousser à se montrer aussi gentil, mais il appréciait d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il aimait le regarder parfois vaquer à ses occupations sans se soucier de ce que ses esclaves faisaient de leur côté. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il le trouvait séduisant. C'était autre chose. Dean n'aurait pas su le définir. Il se sentait bien avec Castiel. Il se sentait à l'aise et il commençait à avoir envie de passer du temps avec lui. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes en silence dans la cuisine.

C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait poussé à le chercher dans toute la maison un matin où les autres esclaves ne semblaient pas enclins à le distraire en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Dean avait erré dans le salon et la cuisine sans réellement savoir ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il avait alors réalisé que passer un peu de temps avec Castiel était sans nul doute la seule chose qui l'enthousiasmait pour le moment. Il s'était donc mis en tête de le trouver.

Il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre ni l'autorisation. Il prenait le risque de le déranger, mais il était presque convaincu que l'ange n'y verrait pas le moindre inconvénient. Il semblait lui aussi aimer passer du temps avec Dean. Le jeune esclave voulait croire qu'il saurait apprécier son initiative. Il voulait croire que Castiel serait même enchanté de voir qu'il avait pris une décision par lui-même et sans demander à tout le monde s'il en avait le droit.

Castiel n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans aucune des pièces de la maison où Dean l'avait cherché. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit où vérifier : son bureau. Le jeune esclave n'y était jamais entré. Il supposa que Castiel s'y enfermait pour être seul, mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance quand même. Il avait envie de faire cet effort pour avoir enfin l'impression d'avancer pour de bon.

Il s'immobilisa quand il fut devant la porte et tendit l'oreille. Il voulait tout de même vérifier que Castiel était seul. Il ne voulait pas le déranger si toutefois il recevait quelqu'un. Il entendit alors la voix de l'ange puis, après quelques secondes, celle de son grand frère Gabriel. Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de lui. Il semblait gentil. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec le jeune esclave. Il n'avait pas non plus levé la main sur lui. Il restait toutefois un archange et, par conséquent, quelqu'un dont Dean devait absolument se méfier.

Le jeune esclave allait tourner les talons, résigné à attendre que Gabriel soit parti avant d'aller voir Castiel quand il entendit quelque chose qui le força à rester. Il savait qu'écouter aux portes n'était probablement pas quelque chose que son maître apprécierait de le voir faire. C'était cependant plus fort que lui, car, s'il avait bien compris ce que les deux anges se disaient, ils faisaient parti ou du moins collaboraient avec la résistance. C'était une catastrophe pour Dean.

Il admirait les humains qui continuaient à se battre. Il les trouvait courageux. Il aimait à penser qu'il en aurait fait de même s'il avait été libre lui aussi. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il veuille renverser l'ordre établi et reprendre le contrôle, mais il refusait catégoriquement de les aider tant qu'il était un esclave. Il savait parfaitement que cela finirait par lui retomber dessus. Ou pire encore. Retomber sur Sam. Dean refusait de faire courir le moindre risque à son frère. Il avait accepté son sort depuis des années maintenant. Il ne se battrait pas. Il ne se révolterait pas. Il resterait à l'écart de toute forme de résistance.

Par contre, voilà qu'il vivait à présent sous le même toit qu'un ange qui collaborait avec eux. Si Lucifer l'apprenait, il imaginerait aussitôt que Dean était impliqué. Il le lui ferait payer en faisant du mal à Sam et Dean ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Tout serait alors de la faute de Castiel. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il faisait. Il parlait de laisser le choix au jeune esclave de faire ce que bon lui semblait, mais, en lui cachant cette information, il l'avait privé de la possibilité de choisir de rester ou non. Dean était furieux. Il poussa la porte sans réellement s'en rendre compte et sans se soucier une seule seconde de déranger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel faire. Pas tant que Dean vivait sous le même toit et courrait tous ces risques.

Il commença à crier sans réellement savoir ce qu'il disait. Son cœur battait dans ses temps et il avait envie d'abattre son poing dans la figure de Castiel. Il avait envie de fuir aussi loin que possible. De retourner auprès de Lucifer et de le supplier de le reprendre. Il pouvait sentir que ses mots blessaient Castiel. Il s'en fichait.

Une fois qu'il eut dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à prendre la fuite. Castiel se leva aussitôt du canapé et le jeune esclave s'immobilisa sans y penser, prêt à recevoir une punition si nécessaire, mais tout de même déterminé à faire en sorte de s'échapper ensuite.

\- Dean, calme-toi. On va en parler, d'accord? Je peux te garantir qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Lucifer ne sait rien de mon engagement ou de celui de Gabriel.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir croire tout ça. Il aurait que cela soit aussi simple, mais il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps avec Lucifer pour savoir que son ancien maître finissait toujours par savoir. Certains avaient pensé pouvoir garder des secrets. Ils l'avaient tous payé de leur vie. Dean refusait de finir comme eux.

\- Il sait toujours tout. Il… il a des yeux et des oreilles partout et c'est un archange. Il est plus fort que vous. Il finira par tout découvrir et je… je ne veux pas être là quand cela arrivera. Je suis désolé, mais je dois penser à mon frère avant tout. Parce que j'ai besoin de le protéger, je vais devoir tout raconter à Lucifer.

Il détestait l'idée de dénoncer Castiel. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait si Lucifer apprenait qu'il aidait les humains. Il était triste en pensant que son maître serait probablement tué aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il estimait juste ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

\- Gabriel est un archange aussi. Il est parfaitement capable de faire en sorte que Lucifer ne nous entende pas. Nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires et nous continuerons à le faire. Tu es en sécurité, Dean. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je peux te jurer que c'est vrai et… je suis désolé, moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser nous dénoncer. Il nous tuerait. Il reprendrait toutes les personnes qui vivent ici et il les ferait souffrir. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie.

Dean hocha la tête malgré lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas envie de dénoncer qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les autres esclaves souffrir par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas voir Castiel ou Gabriel se faire tuer. Par contre, le choix était vite fait entre la sécurité de Sam et celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Il choisirait toujours son frère. Le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il savait toutefois que Castiel était tout à fait en mesure de l'empêcher de le faire. Il pouvait l'emprisonner quelque part jusqu'à ce que l'idée lui passe. Ou le battre jusqu'à le forcer à renoncer. Il pouvait tenter de faire du chantage en mettant la sécurité de Sam dans la balance, mais quelque chose lui disait que Castiel ne le ferait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, Castiel. Je le suis vraiment. Je… je sais que vous… vous n'êtes pas… vous pensez bien faire, mais je ne peux pas… courir ce risque. Je ne peux pas mettre la vie de mon frère en péril juste pour que vous puissiez continuer à faire quelque chose qui de toute façon est parfaitement inutile. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Les humains ne peuvent pas gagner. La seule chose à laquelle on peut croire c'est à la survie et, pour ça, on doit se montrer intelligent. On doit se plier aux ordres et ne surtout pas résister. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et c'est uniquement pour ça que je suis en vie… pour ça que mon frère l'est aussi. Je ne vais pas revenir sur un principe qui m'a maintenu en vie durant dix-huit ans juste pour vous.

Il aurait dû quitter la pièce et prendre la fuite sans perdre une seconde de plus à chercher à se justifier, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une petite partie de lui avait envie que Castiel comprenne. Ou peut-être qu'il parvienne à le convaincre qu'il devait les laisser faire. Qu'il devait croire en eux. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr.

\- Dean, ce que nous faisons n'est pas vain. Ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant, mais c'est… je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe dans le monde. Je ne peux pas laisser mes semblables faire plus de victimes. Je refuse de baisser les bras. J'aurais sans doute dû t'en parler dès le début, mais j'avais peur… peur que tu réagisses ainsi et peur que tu retournes auprès de Lucifer en l'apprenant. Je refuse de te laisser faire.

\- Je croyais que j'étais libre de prendre mes propres décisions ici. Je pensais que vous ne m'obligeriez pas à faire quoi que ce soit contre mon gré, rappela Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête. Pendant une très courte seconde, il sembla satisfait de voir que Dean avait mémorisé sa promesse. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et fit un pas en direction du jeune esclave.

\- Non je ne t'empêcherais jamais de faire ce que tu as envie de faire si je suis convaincu que ta décision n'est pas uniquement motivée par ta peur. Ce qui est le cas maintenant. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- Je… j'ai toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Vous pourriez… à cause de vous, Sam pourrait se faire tuer!

\- Sauf que ni Gabriel ni moi ne laisserons Lucifer le toucher. Nous le protégerons… quel que soit le prix que cela nous coûte. Il est notre priorité, mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus que nous pouvons fermer les yeux sur toutes les autres victimes que nos semblables pourraient faire. J'ai besoin que tu le comprennes, Dean.

Le jeune esclave avait vraiment envie de le comprendre et de le croire, mais il continuait à être terrifié. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que Castiel et Gabriel faisaient ce qui était juste. Il était même plutôt admiratif de leur courage. S'opposer ainsi à leur propre famille ne devait pas être facile.

\- Dean… si tu me demandes de te ramener chez Lucifer parce que tu ne te sens pas bien ici et parce que tu veux vivre auprès de lui, je… je l'accepterais. J'en serais dévasté et probablement que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, mais je ne te retiendrais jamais ici par la force et contre ton gré. Ce que je veux savoir avant c'est… si tu as réellement envie de retourner vivre avec lui… si ce qu'il te faisait subir tous les jours te manque ou si… si tu as envie de rester ici malgré tout. Je n'arrêterais pas d'aider la résistance. Je ne changerais pas. Par contre, si tu peux l'accepter, alors je te promets que je ne laisserais pas mes activités te causer le moindre problème. Tu n'auras jamais à y participer et cela ne changera rien aux promesses que je t'ai faites et que je compte tenir.

Dean ne voulait pas retourner vivre avec Lucifer. Il aurait aimé ne plus jamais avoir à le voir. Il le détestait de toutes ses forces. Il préférait ce que Castiel avait à lui offrir même s'il ne le comprenait pas et était le plus souvent perdu quant à la façon de se comporter avec lui. Il ne voulait plus être frappé, torturé et violé.

\- Dean? l'appela alors Castiel qui semblait inquiet.

Le jeune esclave s'arracha à ses pensées. Il fut surpris de voir que l'ange était à présent très proche de lui. Sans doute suffisamment pour le toucher s'il le souhaitait. Dean n'avait pas peur de sa proximité. À cet instant précis, il avait seulement peur de ce que la situation pourrait l'amener à faire. Il ne devait toutefois pas prendre de décision hâtive. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de faire son choix.

\- Je suis… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je suis terrifié et je… protéger Sam est la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment. Je me fiche d'avoir à retourner vivre avec Lucifer pour y parvenir. Je suis prêt à tout accepter de lui du moment que mon petit frère est en sécurité.

\- Sauf qu'il ne le sera jamais vraiment tant qu'il vit sous le même toit que Lucifer, intervint Gabriel qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Dean le savait. Il avait tout fait pour l'ignorer tant qu'il était chez Lucifer. Il refusait d'imaginer le pire, mais il savait que son maître pourrait un jour se lasser de lui et s'en prendre à son frère. Ou le tuer dans un accès de colère et passer ensuite ses nerfs sur Sam. Gabriel avait raison. Ils ne pourraient jamais être en sécurité avec lui. Ils avaient besoin de Castiel.

\- Sans doute, mais, tant que je suis avec lui, j'ai la sensation de pouvoir faire quelque chose. J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir le contrôle de la situation.

\- C'est illusoire, insista Gabriel.

\- Gabriel, stop, le coupa Castiel d'une voix forte. C'est à Dean de prendre cette décision. Pas à nous. Le libre arbitre… tu te souviens?

Gabriel hocha alors la tête. Dean fut surpris de voir l'ange prendre son partie et le défendre face à Gabriel. Il fut toutefois plus surpris encore de constater que l'archange ne protestait pas.

\- Je crois que ce dont j'ai besoin avant tout, c'est d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision dans cet état.

\- Tu as tout le temps que tu juges nécessaire, Dean. Nous ne ferons rien sans te le demander au préalable.

Il était étonnant de voir combien les rôles étaient inversés. C'était un ange, un être pourtant tout puissant, qui attendait d'avoir la permission d'un humain – un esclave – pour faire quoi que ce soit. Dean aimait cette idée. Il aimait la sensation d'avoir le contrôle des choses. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Je ne serais pas long. Je sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps devant nous, assura-t-il.

Castiel acquiesça, mais ne dit rien de plus. Gabriel ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à ajouter non plus. Dean soupira longuement.

\- Si c'est possible, j'aimerais assez… si je pouvais être seul pendant… juste quelques heures. Bien sûr, si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je serais disponible. Je pourrais…

\- Dean, personne ne te dérangera et personne ne viendra te demander quoi que ce soit. Si tu as besoin d'être seul alors nous l'accepterons.

\- Merci, Castiel.

L'ange sourit, visiblement content de le voir l'appeler par son prénom. Dean se sentait toujours bizarre en le faisant, mais il commençait doucement à s'y habituer. Il adressa un petit signe de la tête à son maître puis un en direction de Gabriel. Il tourna ensuite les talons et quitta le bureau. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la décision qu'il allait prendre. Il continuait d'avoir peur d'être impliqué dans les plans de Castiel, mais il n'était plus en colère contre lui. Il savait son engagement sincère. Il le savait réellement concerné par la sécurité des humains. Cela changeait tout pour Dean. Il allait devoir le prendre en considération avant de se décider. Il allait également avoir besoin de peser le pour et le contre et d'envisager toutes les conséquences éventuelles de chacune des décisions possibles. Cela allait lui demander du temps et probablement beaucoup d'énergie, mais c'était important. Il partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil dans un coin. Il aimait cet endroit. Il était calme et personne ne venait jamais le déranger quand il s'y trouvait. Il considérait cet endroit comme son refuge. Son havre de paix. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. De calme et de patience. Il avait une tâche importante à accomplir.


	7. Compromis et confidences

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 7 posté avec un jour de retard car je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi hier. Désolée.**

**Merci à Elissa pour la correction. Merci à vous pour vos messages et pour votre fidélité. Cette histoire semble vous plaire et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Sacrifice de Elton John**

**Chapitre 7 : Compromis et confidences**

_« L'intelligence dans la vie consiste à savoir parfois céder, faire des compromis. »_

_Alexander La Haye et Hélène Trudeau_

Castiel aurait aimé ne pas paniquer en voyant Dean quitter son bureau. Il aurait aimé avoir totalement confiance en ce que le jeune homme allait décider. Il aurait aimé ne pas imaginer le pire immédiatement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer plus fort. Il échoua.

À la seconde où la porte se ferma sur Dean, Castiel sentit la panique le gagner. Il imaginait déjà le jeune homme lui annonçant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Qu'il refusait de prendre ce risque. Qu'il préférait retourner auprès de Lucifer. Qu'il allait le dénoncer malgré tout.

Castiel avait peur. Peur que cela lui coûte la vie, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. S'il venait à être jugé et condamné, les personnes qui vivaient sous son toit seraient aussitôt confiées à d'autres anges. Ils redeviendraient des esclaves. Ils perdraient toute liberté. Ils risquaient même d'être punis pour ne rien avoir dit. Ils seraient probablement exécutés.

Dean serait de nouveau entre les mains de Lucifer. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il ne le remercierait jamais pour son honnêteté. Bien au contraire. Il le ferait souffrir à nouveau. Il le violerait et abuserait de lui autant que possible et jusqu'à le détruire pour de bon physiquement et mentalement. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Plus que son sort encore, c'était le sort de ses amis et du jeune homme qui l'inquiétaient plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas tout perdre pour une erreur qu'il aurait facilement pu éviter.

Il aurait dû être honnête avec Dean dès le début. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il faisait partie de la résistance. Le jeune homme aurait sans doute été plus à même de l'accepter dans ces circonstances. Il n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé, mais il n'aurait pas eu la sensation d'être pris en traitre et Castiel aurait été en mesure de lui expliquer calmement. Il aurait su trouver les bons mots. Il avait été stupide.

Il aurait probablement paniqué plus encore si Gabriel n'avait pas été là. Il savait que son frère risquait lui aussi gros dans cette histoire. Il avait ses propres « esclaves » à protéger et, si Dean les dénonçait tous les deux, il risquait de souffrir bien plus encore que Castiel. La trahison d'un ange était un crime sévèrement puni, mais celle d'un archange était tout simplement inconcevable. Son châtiment serait pire que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient probablement imaginer tous les deux.

Bien sûr, paniquer ainsi ne servait pas à grand-chose. Castiel devait garder les idées claires et se montrer patient. Dean avait semblé plus enclin à accepter de rester avant de partir. Il n'était plus autant en colère. Inquiet, bien sûr, et bouleversé, ce qui était largement compréhensible, mais pas furieux. Castiel voulait voir cela comme un signe positif. Il en avait besoin s'il ne voulait pas perdre la tête et passer toutes les heures suivantes à tourner en rond comme un idiot.

\- Laisse-lui le temps, Cassie. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par comprendre que tu… qu'on ne fait rien de mal. Il a été pris de court et il… il a paniqué, mais il est raisonnable et intelligent. Il prendra la bonne décision, assura Gabriel en posant une main sur son épaule.

Castiel avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure même s'il pouvait sentir qu'il paniquerait à nouveau rapidement. Il soupira longuement avant de faire face à son frère. Regarder la porte par laquelle Dean était sorti ne lui apportait rien de toute façon.

\- S'il décide de partir… s'il veut retourner auprès de lui, je… je ne pense pas que je l'accepterais. Je sais que le libre arbitre est quelque chose d'important… que si Papa leur a donné la capacité de décider par eux-mêmes, ce n'était pas pour qu'on le leur enlève ensuite, mais… je refuse de le laisser retourner auprès de quelqu'un qui le fera souffrir à nouveau… ou pire encore… qui finira par le tuer.

Gabriel hocha la tête, visiblement du même avis que lui sur ce point. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

\- On ne le laissera pas faire. On trouvera une autre solution. On l'enverra chez l'un de nos frères ou sœurs qui partagent plus ou moins nos valeurs. On l'éloignera, mais sans le remettre à ce monstre.

Castiel acquiesça, soulagé de voir que son frère avait déjà réfléchi à une solution. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait retiré un poids de sur les épaules. Gabriel n'était heureusement jamais à court d'idées. Jamais à court de plans en tout genre.

\- Je dois rentrer, mais… si tu as besoin de moi ou s'il se passe quoi que ce soit que tu ne te sens pas en mesure de gérer, tu sais que tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je serais là dans un claquement de doigts… au sens propre d'ailleurs, lança Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Gabriel répondait toujours à ses appels. Peu importait que l'ange ait besoin de lui juste pour parler, pour lui tenir compagnie ou pour le conseiller. Il venait à chaque fois sans poser de questions et donnait à Castiel exactement ce dont il avait besoin. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un grand frère idéal.

\- Je te ferais signe dès que Dean aura pris sa décision, assura-t-il.

Gabriel lui tapota l'épaule une seconde avant de lui sourire.

\- J'ai un bon pressentiment sur cette histoire, Cassie. Je sais que tout finira par s'arranger.

\- J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi.

\- C'est un don.

Castiel sourit, soulagé d'entendre son frère plaisanter à nouveau. Gabriel ne perdait son sens de l'humour que lorsque la situation était vraiment désespérée. S'il était capable de plaisanter ainsi, alors il ne mentait pas sur le fait qu'il était confiant quant à l'issue de cette histoire. Ce qui rassurait grandement Castiel.

Après lui avoir fait jurer à nouveau qu'il l'appellerait s'il en avait besoin, Gabriel disparut et Castiel se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son bureau.

Il y resta enfermé une bonne partie de la journée. Il avait trop peur de croiser Dean pour en sortir. Il n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à faire de son temps.

Quand Charlie vint le chercher pour dîner, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la chaise réservée à Dean était vide. La jeune femme l'informa alors qu'il avait choisi de dîner dans la bibliothèque et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Elle ne posa aucune question sur les raisons de son éloignement et Castiel choisit de ne pas le lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

Dean ne le rejoignit pas non plus pour la nuit. Castiel ne fut pas vraiment étonné. Le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour prendre sa décision. Il avait de toute évidence encore besoin de temps.

Le lendemain, Dean n'était pas là pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas là non plus pour le déjeuner. Charlie semblait vouloir poser des questions à Castiel, mais elle se retint. L'ange ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Il avait espéré que la nuit aiderait Dean à se décider. Cela n'avait visiblement pas suffi. Castiel paniquait à nouveau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais signe et il allait peut-être avoir besoin de commencer à réfléchir au plan de Gabriel. Il ne laisserait jamais Dean retourner auprès de Lucifer. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour veiller sur lui à sa place.

Certains de ses semblables refusaient de faire du mal aux humains. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait autant d'affection pour les Hommes que Gabriel et Castiel, mais ils ne les frappaient pas. Ils ne les utilisaient pas. Dean pourrait donc être en sécurité chez l'un d'entre eux. Castiel ferait alors en sorte que Sam le rejoigne. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Il serait probablement incroyablement difficile pour Castiel de savoir Dean loin de lui. Il était déjà attaché au jeune homme. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait depuis que Dean était arrivé chez lui, mais il savait que le voir partir serait une vraie torture pour lui. Il n'aurait toutefois pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

Il passa l'après-midi dans son bureau à regarder les aiguilles de son horloge bouger doucement. Il ne fit rien d'autre que d'attendre. Il n'était pas en état de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Dean à cet instant précis. Rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance.

Les heures défilaient lentement. Castiel sentait la panique le gagner à nouveau. S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Dean aujourd'hui alors il contacterait certains de ses frères et sœurs pour savoir s'ils accepteraient d'accueillir un nouvel esclave chez eux. Cela lui donnerait au moins l'impression d'être actif. De faire quelque chose d'utile.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un coup contre la porte le fit sursauter. Il se tourna aussitôt dans cette direction. Il allait inviter la personne qui l'avait surpris à entrer, mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis la veille. Le jeune homme semblait épuisé. Il n'avait probablement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête et il d'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Castiel eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais n'en fit rien. Il lui fit signe d'entrer à la place. Dean referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il devait être pourtant évident qu'il n'était pas occupé, mais il pouvait comprendre que Dean ait ressenti le besoin de poser la question. C'était quelque chose qu'on avait dû lui apprendre à faire en toutes circonstances.

\- Pas du tout… je… j'étais juste en train de…

\- De m'attendre?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il refusait de mentir au jeune homme et de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas fait exactement ça depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau la veille. Son angoisse devait de toute façon se lire sur son visage.

\- J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et je… j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je… je ne veux pas retourner auprès de Lucifer. Je ne veux pas… perdre ce que j'ai ici et… je veux rester là.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Dean ne partirait pas. Il continuerait à vivre avec Castiel et l'ange ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il sourit.

\- Je suis soulagé de t'entendre le dire, avoua-t-il alors.

Dean s'approcha à nouveau de lui, mais sembla hésiter une seconde à s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. Castiel choisit de ne pas l'inviter à le faire. Il voulait voir si le jeune homme était capable de prendre cette initiative. Il avait envie de le voir faire et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Dean se laissa finalement tomber à l'autre bout du canapé. Il avait laissé une certaine distance entre eux, mais le simple fait qu'il se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour s'asseoir ainsi sans demander la permission était une fantastique nouvelle pour Castiel.

\- Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'être ici. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être autant en sécurité où que ce soit et… je me sens bien avec… avec vous tous. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ça. Ce n'était pas une décision difficile à prendre en fin de compte.

\- Alors pourquoi… ce n'est pas un reproche juste de la curiosité, mais… pourquoi avoir eu besoin d'autant de temps si c'était une décision facile à prendre?

Dean soupira longuement avant de se pencher en avant, les bras sur ses cuisses et les mains pendant entre ses jambes. Il regarda le sol fixement. Il avait les épaules tendues et Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait l'angoisser autant brusquement.

\- Ce n'est pas décider si je devais rester ou non qui était compliqué… c'était… tout le reste… tout ce qui concerne vos engagements et… les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur moi ou sur mon frère. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer. Je ne l'ai même pas réellement envisagé. J'étais en colère et j'avais peur. Ça m'a poussé à dire des choses que je ne pensais pas, mais… je… je dois penser à Sam avant tout. Je vous l'ai déjà dit… il est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. La seule qui compte vraiment.

Castiel le savait et il était lui aussi déterminé à l'aider, mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Il était évident que Dean n'en avait pas fini.

\- J'ai toujours pensé à lui avant de penser à moi. C'était quelque chose de naturel chez moi et ça l'est toujours. Il restera ma priorité quel que ce soit ce qui peut arriver. Il sera toujours la personne à qui je penserais en premier. Je suis prêt à mourir ou à tuer pour lui. Je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il savait combien Sam comptait pour le jeune homme. Il était la seule chose qui avait permis à Dean de rester en vie jusque-là. Il était ce qui l'avait aidé à supporter des années de tortures. Il était sa raison de vivre.

\- Et, si j'ai bien compris comment les choses fonctionnent ici, j'ai le droit de me montrer égoïste, non?

\- Tu en as parfaitement le droit, assura Castiel.

Dean acquiesça alors avant de relever la tête pour regarder le mur en face de lui. Il semblait vouloir fuir le regard de Castiel. Ce dernier n'était pas vexé pour autant. Il pouvait le comprendre.

\- C'est donc exactement ce que je vais faire alors. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais me montrer égoïste et je vais penser à moi avant… avant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Castiel était incroyablement fier de Dean. Fier de voir le courage dont il faisait preuve. La rapidité avec laquelle il avait compris ce à quoi il avait le droit maintenant qu'il était libéré de Lucifer. Il avait envie de le lui dire. De le féliciter. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme saurait apprécier de tels propos. Il devait déjà être difficile pour lui d'aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusque-là. Entendre Castiel le féliciter compliquerait sans doute encore plus les choses, car il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel dans la bouche de Lucifer. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui demander d'accepter un changement de plus.

\- Je vais rester ici pour moi et pour Sam. Parce que j'en ai envie et pas parce que je pense que c'est ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire. Je vais rester parce que je pense que je peux construire un foyer ici. Que je peux avoir une vie agréable entre ces murs. Cepedant, je… je ne veux pas être mêlé de près ou de loin à ce que vous manigancez avec Gabriel. Je ne veux pas participer à votre… rébellion. Je ne veux rien savoir. Je me tiendrais à l'écart à chaque fois que vous aurez besoin d'agir ou d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

\- Dean, je n'ai jamais envisagé de te demander de… commença Castiel.

\- Non, sans doute, le coupa le jeune homme avec force. Par contre, j'ai besoin de vous le dire. J'ai besoin que vous l'entendiez. En ce qui me concerne, vous ne faites pas partie de la résistance. Si quelqu'un me pose la question, je ne suis pas au courant. Si toutefois on menace mon frère pour me forcer à parler alors je dirais tout. Je suis désolé, mais si je dois choisir entre lui et vous… je le choisirais lui sans hésiter. C'est peut-être injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir l'accepter?

Castiel hocha la tête sans hésiter. Il comprenait pourquoi Dean lui demandait tout ça et il n'y avait absolument aucune objection. C'était logique. Il ne voyait aucune raison de s'y opposer.

\- Je suis tout à fait prêt à l'accepter, oui. Dean… je ne te demanderais jamais de participer à… à tout ça. Je sais que c'est trop risqué pour toi et je ne t'exposerais jamais à un tel danger. Si tu es contraint pour une raison de parler de tout ça, je t'inviterais à le faire moi-même si je le peux… je te donne même l'autorisation de le faire dès maintenant parce que je veux… non, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais rien t'arriver de grave par ma faute.

Dean hocha la tête à son tour, visiblement satisfait. Il tourna enfin la tête vers Castiel et l'ange fut content de voir qu'il semblait détendu. Calme. Rassuré. Il semblait toujours épuisé, mais il avait visiblement obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Vous m'avez offert ce que personne avant vous ne m'avait offert et je détesterais avoir à vous dénoncer. Je détesterais avoir à être responsable du mal qu'on pourrait vous faire ensuite. Je sais … je sais maintenant que j'ai de la chance d'être là. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, mais je pense que je finirais par le croire pour de bon.

Castiel avait envie de poser sa main sur sa joue et de la caresser doucement du bout des doigts. Il avait envie de tellement plus… de choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre et d'avoir le droit de vouloir. Il les ignora donc et se contenta de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne fais que ce que j'estime juste. Ce que tout le monde… tous mes semblables devraient vouloir faire. Notre Père… il nous a confié très tôt la mission de veiller sur vous tous… de nous assurer qu'il ne vous arriverait rien de mal. Je ne fais que suivre Ses ordres parce que je sais qu'ils sont bons. J'aimerais que tous mes semblables le fassent aussi. Je suis désolé que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'ils l'ont oublié. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ce qu'ils ont pu me faire par le passé. Je refuse de faire des amalgames. Au contraire, je… je pense que j'ai envie de vous dire merci… merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusque-là.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de mériter qu'on lui dise merci. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire, mais cela semblait important pour Dean. Il se sentit toutefois obligé de le lui signaler.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire merci. Je ne fais que ce que tout le monde devrait faire.

\- Sauf que personne à part vous… vous et Gabriel ne l'ont fait avant… du moins pas pour moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je… je n'avais jamais eu envie de dire merci à qui que ce soit avant vous. Jamais je ne me suis senti reconnaissant envers un ange ou… qui que ce soit excepté mes parents et Sam. C'est une grande première pour moi et c'est un peu… déstabilisant. Par contre, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire… pour moi… parce que je veux me montrer égoïste pour une fois.

Si Dean en avait autant besoin alors Castiel ne le reprendrait plus à ce sujet. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une étape que le jeune homme voulait franchir pour continuer à progresser. Il continuait à ne pas toujours savoir comment se comporter, mais il avait envie d'avancer. Et Castiel était déterminé à être là pour l'aider à chaque nouveau pas franchir.

\- J'accepte tes remerciements, Dean, conclut-il alors.

Dean lui sourit avant de soupirer. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel et ce dernier pouvait sentir qu'il s'agissait d'un moment important pour eux deux. Ils étaient en train de se passer mutuellement un message. Ils progressaient ensemble.

\- Sache que tu es en droit de me dire tout ce dont tu as envie ou besoin… peu importe que cela soit une critique ou un simple merci comme à l'instant. Je t'écouterais toujours. Je ne serais peut-être pas toujours d'accord, mais je ne te punirais jamais pour m'avoir dit ce que tu penses ou ce que tu ressens. Jamais.

Dean acquiesça une énième fois et Castiel fut alors convaincu que le jeune homme le croyait. C'était une nouvelle étape de franchie et l'ange savait que ce n'était que la première d'une longue liste. Il avait hâte de franchir toutes les autres et de voir Dean s'épanouir entièrement. Il était convaincu que ce serait quelque chose de fantastique à regarder.

* * *

Dean avait réfléchi longuement depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Personne ne l'avait interrompu. Charlie était venue aux nouvelles puis lui avait apporté son dîner. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle s'était contentée d'accepter le fait qu'il souhaitait rester seul. C'était une surprise pour lui. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais il commençait doucement à s'y faire.

Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir également. Il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait fermé les yeux une seconde, somnolé sans réellement se reposer avant de rouvrir les yeux et de recommencer à envisager tous les scénarios. Il avait étudié chaque option. Pesé le pour et le contre de chaque décision.

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez Lucifer. C'était la première chose qu'il avait décidée et ça n'avait pas été difficile pour lui. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait chez son ancien maître. Il serait battu à nouveau, torturé pendant des heures et violé par Lucifer et tous ses amis. Il finirait très certainement par mourir des mains de son maître ou par perdre la tête pour de bon. Il serait alors incapable de continuer à veiller sur Sam. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas envisageable pour lui.

Une fois cette décision prise, il devait réfléchir à l'endroit où il souhaitait vivre. Castiel lui offrait un toit, une certaine liberté et une sécurité à laquelle il lui arrivait encore d'avoir du mal à croire. Il avait toutefois envie de lui faire confiance. Ici, les gens le respectaient. Ici, il était un homme et pas un esclave. Il pouvait apprendre ce qu'il aimait et découvrir enfin ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été capturé par Lucifer quand il avait quatre ans. Il avait envie de le faire. Par contre, il n'était pas convaincu d'être en sécurité maintenant qu'il savait ce que Castiel manigançait. Il pouvait lui demander de le conduire dans un endroit où se cacher. Il était presque sûr que l'ange accepterait. Il exigerait aussi que Sam y soit conduit et ils tenteraient de se construire une vie loin de tout le monde, mais c'était risqué. C'était dangereux. Un être humain qui fuyait les anges ne devait surtout pas être rattrapé. La sentence était sans discussion possible : la mort. Dean pouvait accepter de mourir s'il était sûr que cela sauverait la vie de Sam, mais il refusait d'exposer son petit frère à un tel danger.

C'était finalement là l'essentiel : Sam. Dean voulait protéger son frère. Il voulait lui offrir la meilleure vie possible. Sans qu'il ait à regarder par-dessus son épaule chaque seconde. Sans avoir à fuir et sans avoir un toit sûr au-dessus de sa tête. Castiel était le seul à pouvoir le lui offrir. Dean n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester.

Une fois sa décision prise, il réfléchit au reste et à ce qu'il avait appris sur lange. Le soleil était levé et Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de temps à réfléchir sans inquiéter Castiel inutilement. Il finit par choisir de ne pas s'impliquer dans ce qu'il faisait. Il ne le dénoncerait pas, mais il refusait de participer. S'il devait choisir entre Sam et Castiel, il n'hésiterait pas à balancer tout ce qu'il savait pour sauver la vie de son frère.

Il déjeunait une nouvelle fois seul dans la bibliothèque avant de se décider à en sortir enfin pour faire face à Castiel. Il était nerveux à l'idée de tout lui dire. Pas qu'il comptait rester, il était convaincu que l'ange serait soulagé de l'apprendre, mais de lui expliquer qu'il ferait passer les intérêts de son frère avant ceux de qui que ce soit d'autre. Qu'il serait prêt à le vendre à Lucifer si toutefois c'était nécessaire. Il espérait que Castiel ne serait pas trop déçu en l'apprenant.

Ce fut tout l'inverse. À la grande surprise de Dean, l'ange sembla même content de l'entendre. Il semblait presque fier de voir que le jeune esclave était capable d'imposer ainsi une décision. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris d'en avoir eu le courage.

Il fut tout aussi surpris quand il remercia l'ange de l'avoir écouté et d'avoir accepté sa décision. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de prononcer ce mot à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à Sam ou ses parents. Il l'avait pourtant fait sans réellement y réfléchir et sans hésiter. Il était conscient de ce que Castiel avait fait pour lui et, d'une certaine manière, conscient également de tout le bien que l'ange faisait autour de lui. Il défiait ses semblables et se mettait en danger pour protéger quelques humains. C'était courageux et admirable. Dean ne pouvait que le constater.

Ses remerciements surprirent Castiel et, étrangement, le mirent visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment accepter des compliments. Comment gérer le fait que quelqu'un lui soit reconnaissant pour quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait sans doute que trop rarement entendu ce genre de propos. Dean pensait pourtant qu'il méritait de les entendre. Il méritait d'être remercié. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et que ce n'était pas courant parmi ses semblables. Dean voulait qu'il le comprenne.

Il ne savait pas quand ce fait était devenu aussi important pour lui. À vrai dire, il ne s'était pas réellement interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait, mais il savait que voir l'ange sourire était important. Que le sentir content et soulagé comptait énormément à ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de ce genre pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sam. Il aurait probablement dû en avoir peur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne ressentait aucune peur. Il se sentait même bien.

C'était sans doute parce qu'il était finalement à l'aise avec Castiel qu'il se sentit capable de lui en dire plus sur le sujet.

\- Lucifer aimait m'entendre lui dire merci, avoua-t-il.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit avant. Pas même à Sam. Il savait que son frère ne supporterait pas de l'entendre et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Il était toutefois soulagé de le dire à Castiel. Cela lui ôtait un poids des épaules.

\- Il le faisait avant tout pour m'humilier, je pense. Il me forçait à le remercier pour chaque… pour chaque nouvelle blessure et pour chaque viol. Parfois, il me demandait même de le remercier quand il laissait un de ses… frères m'utiliser devant lui. Je le faisais à chaque fois parce que je savais que ne rien dire serait pire encore.

\- Dean, je suis… je suis tellement désolé que cela te soit arrivé et que personne… que je ne sois pas arrivé plus tôt pour t'épargner toutes ces souffrances.

Castiel semblait réellement désolé pour lui. Dean le savait sincère. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être désolé ou de s'excuser. Il n'était responsable de rien.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire vous sentir coupable. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire de la peine. Je… je pense que vous avez besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre combien… combien le fait de dire merci en le pensant sincèrement pour la première fois de ma vie est… quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais faire.

\- Je suis honoré d'être le premier à te l'entendre dire… le premier après ton frère, j'entends.

Dean sourit doucement. Il aimait également l'idée que Castiel soit le premier. Il refusait une nouvelle fois de se demander pourquoi cela le mettait autant en joie. Il y réfléchirait quand tout sera réglé et que Sam sera là avec lui. Ou pas. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Ce que j'ai vécu là-bas… j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas… normal. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que c'était injuste et que c'était criminel, mais je l'avais accepté. Je m'étais résigné. Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Que le simple fait que mon frère soit avec moi… en vie et relativement épargné était finalement la seule bonne chose que j'étais en droit d'attendre. C'était sans doute plus facile ainsi. Cela m'aidait à survivre. Quand il… quand Lucifer était avec moi, je réussissais toujours à m'échapper dans ma tête. À m'imaginer ailleurs. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Ni les coups ni… ni les viols. Par contre, ensuite… ensuite il me forçait à le remercier et si les mots sortaient facilement de ma bouche, c'était la pire des tortures. J'étais conscient de ce que je disais. J'étais de retour dans ma tête et dans mon corps et l'humiliation… elle était cruelle et douloureuse. Plus douloureuse sans doute que les coups de fouet ou de poings.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde, visiblement triste. Dean n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de parler. De se confier enfin à quelqu'un sur la vraie nature de ce qu'il avait subi. Il savait Castiel suffisamment solide pour le supporter.

\- Je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais rien de tel à subir ici. Je sais que vous êtes différent de lui, mais… parfois il m'arrive encore d'avoir des doutes et d'avoir peur. Je me souviens de ce que c'était avec lui et de ce que je devais faire pour que les coups ne soient pas trop violents. Ce sont des réflexes que j'ai appris à avoir très tôt pour me préserver un peu. Il est difficile pour moi de les oublier maintenant.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour ne plus y penser presque constamment. Il apprendrait. Il en avait envie. Il avait besoin que Castiel soit patient et qu'il croit en lui.

\- Tu as été l'esclave de mon frère pendant pratiquement toute ta vie. Il est parfaitement normal qu'il soit difficile pour toi de l'oublier. Je sais … je sais que tu ne pourras jamais réellement effacer ces horribles souvenirs de ta mémoire, mais je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop présents. Je me fiche du temps que cela prendra. Je ne baisserais jamais les bras, Dean.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il choisit de l'ignorer une nouvelle fois. Castiel souriait à nouveau, mais ses yeux étaient tristes et son visage grave. Ce qu'il avait entendu pesait visiblement sur lui. Il était sans doute temps pour Dean de changer de sujet. De parler de quelque chose de plus léger, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? lança alors Castiel après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Après s'être ainsi confié à l'ange, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui demander de plus personnel. Il savait également qu'il pouvait refuser de répondre s'il le souhaitait. Cela l'aidait grandement à ne pas redouter sa question.

\- Je vous écoute.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il était nerveux et Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir été… libre? Je sais que tu étais extrêmement jeune quand mon frère t'a capturé, mais je… je me demandais si tu avais des souvenirs de ta vie d'avant.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas trop y penser en général. Il connaissait les grandes lignes, mais les rares souvenirs qu'il en gardait étaient trop douloureux. Il était difficile de penser qu'on avait pu être libre un jour, mais qu'on ne le serait probablement plus jamais à nouveau. Il avait toutefois envie de répondre à Castiel. Il choisit donc de commencer par le commencement.

\- Mes parents s'aimaient. Ça, j'en suis convaincu. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous et ils… ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… de vraies âmes sœurs. Ils auraient pu vivre librement et sans jamais se faire prendre s'ils n'avaient pas… si ma mère n'était pas tombée enceinte. Les anges ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à eux. Ils étaient trop vieux pour être formatés, mais les enfants… ce sont leurs cibles principales. Ils auraient peut-être dû mettre un terme à la grossesse de ma mère, mais ils me voulaient. Ils ont choisi de prendre ce risque. Pendant quatre ans, cela a fonctionné. Ils ne pouvaient jamais rester au même endroit très longtemps. Ils devaient toujours fuir et se cacher, mais ils étaient heureux. Ils m'ont donné tout l'amour dont un enfant peut rêver. Ils m'ont appris tout ce qu'ils jugeaient nécessaire que je sache. C'était parfait. J'en garde quelques souvenirs, mais ils sont… ils sont vagues et imprécis. Je me souviens du rire de ma mère. Je me souviens de la façon dont mon père me serrait contre lui quand j'avais peur. Je me souviens qu'ils ont toujours fait en sorte de me protéger. C'était parfait.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde. Il arrivait à la partie la moins agréable de son histoire. Il ne voulait toutefois pas la survoler. Il voulait rendre hommage à ses parents en racontant leur histoire à Castiel.

\- Ensuite, ma mère est tombée enceinte à nouveau. Gérer un enfant était déjà difficile, mais en avoir deux… c'était presque impossible. Cependant, ils voulaient Sam et moi aussi. Quand ils m'ont annoncé que j'allais devenir un grand frère… quand ils m'ont expliqué que je devrais veiller sur Sam toute ma vie, je me suis senti… important… grand et incroyablement heureux. On l'a été pendant les six premiers mois. Puis, les anges nous ont mis la main dessus et ils… ils ont tué mes parents. Ils nous ont pris Sam et moi et nous ont confiés à Lucifer. Je ne me souviens que très peu des premiers mois chez lui. Je sais que Sam pleurait beaucoup et que cela énervait votre frère. Je sais que je devais le faire taire en lui chantant la même chanson que ma mère nous chantait toujours. Je me souviens que je voulais le protéger parce que c'était ce que mes parents auraient voulu me voir faire.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes. Le jeune esclave n'avait jamais vu un ange pleurer jusque-là. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible pour eux de ressentir les mêmes émotions que les humains.

\- Durant les dix premières années, Lucifer me confiait des tâches sans importance. Il me formait à travailler à la cuisine et dans le jardin. Je faisais le ménage et j'aidais les nouveaux à comprendre ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans et que j'ai vu le regard de Lucifer changer, j'ai rapidement compris ce qu'il avait en tête. Je n'avais jamais réellement discuté de sexe avec qui que ce soit, mais j'entendais les autres esclaves en parler parfois. Je n'ai donc pas été surpris quand il a choisi de faire de moi son esclave sexuel. Bien sûr, la première fois… c'était… je n'aime pas trop y repenser, mais c'était douloureux et… humiliant. J'ai saigné, pleuré et supplié, mais Lucifer était… il aimait ça. Il a recommencé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Les fois suivantes ont été plus faciles. Pas moins douloureuses ou plus agréables, mais je savais à quoi m'attendre.

Il déglutit avec peine avant d'enchaîner rapidement. S'il prenait trop de temps, il risquait de perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait encore.

\- La première fois où il m'a forcé à… laisser un autre m'utiliser, c'était comme revivre ma première fois avec lui à nouveau. Par contre, je savais qu'il le ferait payer à mon frère si toutefois je refusais ou que je résistais. Je me suis laissé faire et comme pour tout, j'ai fini par m'habituer. Je me suis adapté. La seule chose qui comptait état la sécurité de mon frère. Je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec lui durant la journée et je faisais en sorte que cela suffise.

Il en avait fini avec son histoire, mais il ressentait le besoin d'y apporter une conclusion. Parce qu'il savait que cet épisode de sa vie était derrière lui et qu'il voulait que Castiel le sache aussi.

\- Cependant, je commence à comprendre maintenant que j'avais tort. Tort de croire que je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux… que je ne pouvais pas aspirer à autre chose… à plus. Vous m'avez montré que j'avais le droit, Castiel, et c'est… c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais plus jamais. Je sais à présent que je peux être autre chose qu'un esclave et c'est terrifiant. C'est bouleversant et c'est… extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'homme que je serais en mesure de devenir, mais le simple fait d'avoir le choix est merveilleux pour moi. C'est aussi ce que je veux pour mon frère.

Castiel hocha la tête. Une larme roula sur sa joue et pendant une très courte seconde, Dean hésita à l'effacer du bout des doigts. Il se retint toutefois au dernier moment. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'un geste d'une telle intimité après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais le simple fait qu'il en ait envie était merveilleux.

\- Alors, non… pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir ce que c'est d'être libre. Ce dont je me souviens est… c'est trop tôt. Juste des images… des sons et quelques mots par-ci par-là, mais je veux apprendre. C'est tout ce qui compte, non?

\- C'est tout ce qui compte, oui, confirma Castiel en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes en silence avant que Dean ne détourne finalement les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, mais il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà accompli un miracle. Il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de son passé et jamais en détail de ce que Lucifer lui avait fait subir. Castiel était le premier. Bien sûr, il avait évoqué leurs parents avec Sam. Il lui avait raconté combien ils les aimaient. Combien leur mère était belle et courageuse. Leur père fort et tendre. Il avait fait en sorte que Sam en sache autant que lui à leur sujet, mais en parler était souvent trop douloureux. Cela ne faisait que leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais plus les voir ou leur parler. En parler avec Castiel était différent. C'était comme leur rendre un hommage posthume. Comme faire en sorte que leur mémoire perdure malgré leur mort. Il se sentait bien et soulagé d'un poids.

\- Merci d'avoir posé la question, souffla-t-il alors.

Castiel ne dit rien. Dean préférait nettement ça. Il soupira longuement puis se leva du canapé. Il pouvait sentir le regard de l'ange dans son dos. Il ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Bien au contraire. Il se sentait en sécurité quand Castiel gardait un œil sur lui. C'était une nouvelle chose à laquelle il refusait de penser trop longuement. Une nouvelle question qu'il refusait de se poser.

\- Je vais aller voir Charlie. Je pense qu'elle doit… s'inquiéter de ne pas m'avoir vu ces derniers temps et… je crois que la distraction me fera du bien.

Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme et il savait qu'elle saurait l'aider à accepter pour de bon sa place ici. Il avait envie de faire d'elle une amie. Il avait envie de tisser des liens avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sam pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- On se voit plus tard? lança-t-il en rejoignant la porte du bureau.

\- On se voit plus tard, confirma Castiel.

Dean ne se retourna pas avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il lirait sur le visage de l'ange à cet instant précis. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne choisirait pas de rester si toutefois ce qu'il y lisait ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait déjà trop de sentiments étranges à gérer. Trop de questions sans réponses à ignorer. Il préférait ne pas en rajouter.

Il franchit la porte, conscient d'avoir fait un pas de plus en avant. Il savait qu'il courait inévitablement un risque en restant ici, mais Castiel en courait de plus gros tous les jours en choisissant de se mettre du côté des êtres humains. De se battre pour aider ceux qui, comme Dean, n'avaient pas eu la chance de rester libres. C'était admirable de sa part et il ne méritait pas qu'on le lui reproche. Il ne méritait pas d'être puni pour quelque chose de remarquable. Dean allait donc tenir sa parole et rester à l'écart. Il ferait en sorte de s'acclimater et de grandir ici jusqu'à savoir enfin quel homme il était réellement au plus profond de lui. Avec Sam à ses côtés, il s'en savait capable. À cet instant précis, il était même réellement optimiste pour la première fois de son existence.


	8. Famille

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**Voici le chapitre 8. On y retrouve Sam et Lucifer. Dean avait bien besoin de revoir son frère. Castiel, lui, se serait bien passé de revoir le sien !**

**Merci à Elissa pour la correction toujours en temps et en heure. Merci à vous pour vos messages, le soutien que vous apportez à cette histoire et tous vos compliments !**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word de Elton John**

**Chapitre 8 : Famille**

_« Un ami peut vous aimer pour votre intelligence, une maîtresse pour votre charme, mais une famille vous aime sans raison, parce que vous êtes né en elle, et morceau de sa chair. »_

_Maxalexis_

Plus les jours passaient et plus Sam manquait cruellement à Dean. Chez Lucifer, il avait pris l'habitude de passer quelques heures avec son frère quand son maître n'était pas là. Ils parlaient ensemble de tout et de rien. Parfois de leurs parents. Jamais de ce que Lucifer faisait subir à Dean ou des nouvelles blessures dans son dos, sur ses bras ou sur son visage. Sam en savait suffisamment pour s'inquiéter et Dean ne voulait surtout pas lui donner plus de détails.

Ils riaient doucement pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Plaisantaient malgré leur situation et faisaient en sorte de se soulager un peu chacun de leur chagrin et de leurs inquiétudes. Dean se sentait toujours beaucoup mieux après et, quand Lucifer rentrait pour abuser de lui à nouveau, le jeune esclave pouvait s'échapper dans sa tête en pensant au prochain moment qu'il passerait avec son frère. En s'imaginant enfin libre avec lui quelque part où personne ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire du mal.

Chez Castiel, Dean avait clairement la belle vie. Il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre. Il ne recevait aucun ordre. Il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise. Se reposer s'il en avait besoin ou s'occuper comme bon lui semblait. Il n'était jamais puni. Il n'était pas humilié. Il était respecté et commençait doucement à être apprécié également. Charlie était devenue une amie. Victor et Garth le faisaient rire souvent. Dean aurait pu être parfaitement heureux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aspirer à mieux, mais il ne se sentait pas complet.

Pendant dix-huit ans, Sam avait été le centre de son univers. Sa seule raison de vivre. Il se battait pour ne pas perdre la tête seulement afin d'être sûr qu'il saurait veiller sur lui. Il ne prêtait pas attention à la douleur et aux coups répétés parce qu'il avait besoin d'être suffisamment lucide pour son frère. Sam était tout pour lui et il n'était plus là.

Dean ressentait son absence comme une blessure physique. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché une partie du cœur. Il doutait de pouvoir réellement aller mieux sans son frère auprès de lui. Il savait que Castiel faisait tout pour le ramener, mais pour le moment, il ne semblait pas encore avoir trouvé de solution.

Dean avait également commencé à se sentir coupable. Sam était toujours chez Lucifer et le jeune esclave n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui faisait subir jour après jour. Lui était en sécurité et aussi libre que possible. Son frère n'avait pas cette chance. Les rôles auraient dû être inversés. Il aurait préféré que Castiel libère Sam plutôt que lui. Il aurait voulu que son frère ait la chance que lui avait eue. Il le méritait bien plus.

Il commençait à avoir du mal à gérer cette culpabilité quand Castiel lui annonçait une incroyable nouvelle. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à convaincre Lucifer de lui donner Sam, mais il avait obtenu de lui qu'il puisse venir le voir. Castiel avait prétexté vouloir lui faire un rapport sur le comportement de son nouvel esclave. Il avait au passage demandé à ce que Dean puisse venir avec lui. Le jeune esclave allait enfin pouvoir revoir son frère. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'assurer par lui-même qu'il allait bien. Que Lucifer avait tenu sa promesse et qu'il n'avait pas fait de lui son nouvel esclave sexuel.

Il était trop excité par la perspective de revoir son petit frère qu'il ne ressentit pas la moindre angoisse à l'idée de revoir également Lucifer jusqu'à se trouver à nouveau devant les portes de son immense manoir. C'était ici que Dean avait vécu l'enfer. Ici qu'il avait été battu, violé et humilié durant dix-huit ans. Il détestait cet endroit et, après avoir passé des semaines chez Castiel où tout était chaleureux, l'endroit lui semblait plus froid et terrifiant encore.

Il ne devait toutefois pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Il allait enfin revoir Sam et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir après avoir signalé leur arrivée auprès de l'une des esclaves de Lucifer. Ce dernier fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Dean sentit son regard s'arrêter sur lui et l'observer des pieds à la tête comme pour voir s'il avait changé. Il se força à rester droit, les mains jointes dans le dos et les yeux rivés au sol. C'était la position que Lucifer lui avait apprise et, si le jeune esclave voulait que le mensonge de Castiel le concernant tienne la route, il devait retrouver ses anciens réflexes. Lucifer sembla satisfait et, après quelques secondes, il salua son frère chaleureusement. Dean savait combien il devait être difficile pour lui d'être seul avec ce monstre. Il le détestait, mais il avait accepté de faire ce sacrifice pour le jeune esclave. Ce dernier se promit de le remercier quand ils seraient rentrés.

Lucifer conduisit finalement Castiel dans son bureau et indiqua à Dean qu'il pouvait aller retrouver son frère dans la cuisine. Le jeune esclave attendit d'être sûr qu'ils étaient partis pour y pénétrer. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Il était impatient et fou de joie, mais il était également inquiet. Il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Sam.

La cuisine était vide quand il y entra. Il regarda une seconde autour de lui, se demandant si Lucifer ne lui avait pas menti juste pour lui faire de la peine, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de paniquer. Quelques secondes après son entrée dans la pièce, la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit sur Sam. Il tenait un large plateau dans les mains et semblait occupé à quelque chose. Il s'immobilisa toutefois quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean.

Pendant une seconde, ils se regardèrent ainsi en silence. Puis, Sam posa doucement son plateau sur le comptoir à côté de lui et se lança dans la direction de son frère. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras avant que Sam ne s'écrase contre lui avec force lui coupant sensiblement le souffle. Il s'en fichait, il avait son frère contre lui. Il semblait être en relative bonne santé. Il n'avait aucune marque sur le visage et il ne boitait pas. Dean referma ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues secondes. Dean avait besoin de cette étreinte pour se rassurer et Sam semblait dans un état plus ou moins similaire. Le jeune esclave pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Son petit frère ne savait rien de Castiel. Il avait dû être inquiet à l'idée qu'il soit comme Lucifer. Dean allait avoir besoin de le rassurer sur ce point, mais, pour le moment, il voulait juste le serrer contre lui.

Sam fut le premier à reculer. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Dean et le regarda longuement des pieds à la tête. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Une blessure sans doute. Le signe que les tortures étaient les mêmes chez Castiel que chez Lucifer. Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je vais bien, Sammy, assura-t-il.

Il lui sourit ensuite pour que ses propos soient plus crédibles puis lui relâcha les joues.

\- Je sais que tu as probablement des dizaines de questions et je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre, mais, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas toi. Est-ce qu'il… il ne t'a rien fait, hein?

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux. Il les essuya du revers de la main avant de secouer la tête.

\- Il ne m'a pas touché depuis ton départ. Il ne prête même pas vraiment attention à moi ces derniers temps. Du moment que je fais ce qu'il attend de moi, il m'ignore et c'est… je vais aussi bien que possible, Dean. Crois-moi. Il ne m'a rien fait de mal.

Dean laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il savait que son frère ne lui mentait pas juste pour le rassurer. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il avait imaginé le pire ces dernières semaines et il était incroyablement rassuré. Il continuait de détester l'idée que son frère puisse être ici sans lui, mais le fait qu'il soit épargné par Lucifer était tout de même une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je ne crois pas que je sois son… son genre. Le type qui t'a remplacé te ressemble beaucoup. C'est… je ne crois pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter qu'il puisse… m'utiliser comme ça.

Dean ne savait pas si Lucifer avait réellement un genre. Il en doutait. Il était seulement intéressé par l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un. L'apparence de la personne en question n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux.

\- Et toi? Comment… qu'est-ce que Castiel a fait de… est-ce qu'il est comme… commença Sam avant de s'interrompre.

Il était évident qu'il avait peur de la réponse que son frère lui donnerait et il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Dean savait toutefois parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Castiel était-il comme Lucifer? Avait-il fait de Dean son esclave sexuel? Le frappait-il? Le violait-il? Le jeune esclave secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Castiel n'est pas comme ça. Il est… il ne m'a pas touché. Pas une seule fois et pas même quand je me suis… disons, donné à lui. Il n'est pas comme Lucifer. Il ne veut pas d'esclaves. Il… les personnes qui vivent chez lui sont libres, Sammy. Je ne reçois pas d'ordres et je n'ai pas à le servir. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions et faire ce que bon me semble. C'est… c'est parfait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. C'est un ange, non?

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait parfaitement ce que Sam ressentait. Il avait vécu la même chose en arrivant chez Castiel. Lui aussi avait eu du mal à croire que son nouveau maître pouvait ne pas être un monstre comme tous ses semblables. Il avait encore du mal à y croire parfois, mais il en était toutefois convaincu à présent.

\- C'est un ange, oui, mais il n'est pas comme les autres. Sam… je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer, c'est vrai. Il ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi. Il ne m'utilisera pas non plus. Il… les premiers temps, j'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ou d'une nouvelle forme de torture, mais… je sais qu'il ne m'a pas menti. Il est… c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Sam fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu avant de soupirer longuement.

\- J'avais peur qu'il… commença-t-il alors.

\- Qu'il me fasse du mal? termina Dean. Non. Il en est incapable. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à un être humain de sa vie. Il dit vouloir… selon lui les anges n'ont pas été créés pour régner sur nous, mais pour veiller sur nous et… ça fait toute la différence. Il est gentil et… un peu bizarre parfois, mais il veut m'aider. Je… j'aimerais qu'il puisse t'aider, toi aussi. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir la belle vie chez lui quand tu es toujours emprisonné ici.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir promettre à son frère qu'il viendrait bientôt le rejoindre. Qu'il pourrait lui aussi avoir le droit à cette vie presque parfaite, mais il refusait de faire une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

\- Dean, je suis content pour toi. Je le suis vraiment et je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne suis pas en colère non plus. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable pour la chance que tu as. C'est tout ce que je souhaitais pour toi… que tu sois heureux et libéré de ce monstre.

Sam était sincère. Dean le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas en douter une seule seconde, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être parfaitement heureux sans lui. Sam avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Sauf que je ne pourrais jamais me sentir réellement complet si tu n'es pas avec moi. Je… j'ai besoin de pouvoir te voir tous les jours. De savoir que tu vas… bien. J'ai besoin de pouvoir te parler tous les jours. C'est trop difficile sans toi.

Sam haussa les épaules. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau brillants de larmes contenues, mais Dean ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour lui.

\- Je sais que ce que je vais dire maintenant va probablement te faire hurler, mais je… si toutefois Castiel ne trouve aucune autre solution, je reviendrais ici sans hésiter… juste pour être avec toi à nouveau. Je ne resterais pas éternellement séparé de ma seule famille… de la seule personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur...

Sam secoua la tête à son tour en faisant un pas en arrière. Il semblait paniquer à l'idée même de voir Dean revenir, mais le jeune esclave ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne renoncerait jamais à son petit frère. Il pouvait accepter l'idée de souffrir tous les jours à nouveau s'il avait la garantie de pouvoir voir Sam tous les jours. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux.

\- Si tu fais ça… si tu renonces à ce que tu as juste pour être avec moi, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sera pire encore pour toi si tu reviens. Il finira par te tuer et tout sera de ma faute alors… surtout, ne reviens pas. Laisse-moi ici s'il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité, mais ne reviens pas pour moi.

Dean comprenait la réaction de son frère. Il s'était même attendu à ce qu'il lui tienne de tels propos, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa décision était prise. Il se fichait totalement que Lucifer puisse être plus cruel encore avec lui après son retour. Il avait besoin de Sam dans sa vie plus que de la liberté que Castiel lui offrait.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici. Je n'ai aucun moyen de veiller sur toi et je… je sais que je finirais par devenir dingue si la situation ne change pas. Tu peux être en colère contre moi autant que tu veux… tu peux me crier dessus ou me détester, mais je reviendrais si j'estime que c'est nécessaire. Pas pour toi uniquement, mais parce que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux loin de mon imbécile de petit frère.

Il soupira ensuite quand il vit que Sam ne souriait pas à sa tentative de plaisanterie. Il supposait que la situation était trop grave pour en rire. Il choisit donc une autre approche. Il ne pourrait jamais convaincre Sam d'accepter son éventuel retour, mais il pouvait tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une option qu'il n'envisagerait vraiment qu'en dernier recours. Il voulait que son frère ait confiance, pas qu'il soit plus triste encore qu'avant de l'avoir revu.

\- Castiel va tenter de convaincre Lucifer de te donner à lui. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de son plan, mais Gabriel et lui…

\- Gabriel l'archange… le Gabriel? le coupa son frère, surpris.

\- L'archange, oui. Il est… disons juste qu'il est comme Castiel et que pour le moment ça n'a aucune importance. Ils vont tout faire pour te récupérer et je sais qu'ils en sont capables. Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche, c'est le temps que cela va leur prendre. J'ai besoin que tu sois fort et que tu ne perdes pas foi en moi, Sammy. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Il espérait que Sam le savait. Dean avait toujours fait en sorte de veiller sur lui. Il l'avait élevé en l'absence de leurs parents. Il avait à la fois été un père, une mère et un grand frère pour lui. Il était également son seul ami. Son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

\- J'ai besoin que tu croies qu'on peut réussir. Castiel ne baissera pas les bras tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il veut… c'est toi. Pas pour faire de toi son esclave, mais parce qu'il sait que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux. Il veut m'aider. Il veut t'aider aussi. J'ai confiance en lui.

C'était la première fois que Dean le disait ainsi à voix haute. C'était une surprise pour lui et ça en était également une pour Sam apparemment. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis… Moi, faire confiance à un ange? J'étais convaincu que ça ne pourrait jamais arriver. Qu'ils étaient tous les mêmes, mais Castiel et Gabriel m'ont prouvé que je me trompais et ils te le prouveront à toi aussi. En attendant, aies confiance en moi à défaut de pouvoir avoir confiance en eux.

Sam referma la bouche avant d'hocher la tête. Dean lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de soupirer.

\- Les choses finiront par s'arranger, Sammy. Cette fois, j'en suis persuadé. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

\- C'est… j'ai confiance en toi, Dean. Si tu me dis que ce… Castiel fera tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider alors je te crois. Je suis juste… un peu surpris. J'étais convaincu qu'il était comme les autres. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse être pire encore.

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Dean aurait très certainement pensé la même chose et cela l'aurait rendu complètement dingue. Il aurait sans doute commis une erreur et l'aurait ensuite payée cher. Sam était bien plus fort que lui sur ce point-là.

\- Il… quand je te dis qu'il est différent, c'est… c'est bien plus que le fait qu'il refuse de me faire du mal. Il… Sam, il fait partie de la résistance, souffla-t-il.

Il savait combien Sam admirait ceux qui continuaient à se battre. Dean les trouvait courageux, bien sûr, mais il les trouvait également stupides. Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte que chaque coup dur porté aux anges poussait ces derniers à se venger sur les humains qu'ils possédaient. À chaque défaite, Lucifer redoublait de cruauté avec lui. Dean ne se souciait pas du bien-être de l'humanité tout entière. Il ne se souciait même pas du sien. Seulement de celui de Sam et il se doutait qu'avouer l'implication de Castiel dans la résistance aiderait son frère à garder espoir.

\- C'est… Dean, c'est génial. Je ne savais pas que des anges participaient et… je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as confiance en lui maintenant. Je… dis-moi en plus sur lui. Je veux tout savoir.

Dean n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Il n'avait jamais réellement discuté longuement avec l'ange. La seule fois où une conversation entre eux avait duré, ils avaient avant tout parlé de Dean, mais il en savait suffisamment pour parler de lui à Sam. Pour le rassurer sur ses intentions. Pour le faire sourire et lui donner envie de croire que tout finirait par s'arranger. Qu'ils seraient bientôt ensembles et heureux.

Il raconta donc à Sam tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que Castiel l'avait pris chez lui. Il lui parla de ses cauchemars. De la façon dont l'ange l'avait rassuré et soigné. De Charlie. Des autres esclaves. Il lui raconta combien il avait été difficile pour lui d'accepter l'idée qu'il ne recevrait pas d'ordres de la part de Castiel. De comprendre qu'il était réellement en sécurité chez lui. Il lui parla de la vie à la maison. De la bibliothèque dans laquelle il aimait se réfugier quand il voulait être seul. Il vit son frère sourire au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose que Dean ignorait. Il semblait à la fois amusé et content. Dean continua donc à parler. Il voulait repartir d'ici en sachant que son frère se sentait bien et qu'il avait confiance. Il savait que la séparation serait douloureuse pour eux deux, mais il voulait se montrer optimiste. Castiel allait peut-être faire des progrès de son côté. Lucifer finirait peut-être par céder et tout serait alors absolument parfait. Dean retrouverait Sam et pourrait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas menti. Que Castiel était vraiment différent des autres anges. Que leur vie allait changer. C'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde et quelque chose lui disait que Castiel et Gabriel étaient les seuls capables de le lui apporter.

* * *

Castiel avait difficilement négocié sa venue chez Lucifer. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son frère. Surtout pas après avoir passé plusieurs jours en compagnie de Dean et avoir vu de ses propres yeux ce dont Lucifer était capable. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait même pas poser les yeux sur lui. Pire que tout, il était terrifié à l'idée d'emmener Dean. Il savait que son frère serait incapable de résister à l'envie de l'observer. De l'étudier sous tous les angles. Il serait contraint de le laisser faire; il ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Si Lucifer réalisait que Dean n'était pas un esclave à ses yeux, que son bien-être comptait pour lui, il le lui reprendrait aussitôt. Castiel se battrait pour lui, bien sûr, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Pas quand il n'était qu'un ange et que Lucifer avait pour lui les pouvoirs et la puissance d'un archange. Il allait donc devoir contrôler ses émotions et ne pas s'emporter. Ça ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Il avait également peur que Lucifer lève la main sur Dean. Puisqu'il était son ancien maître, il devait penser qu'il en avait le droit. Il n'y avait aucune règle concernant le partage des humains entre les anges. Certains aimaient voir d'autres utiliser leurs esclaves. D'autres étaient trop possessifs pour les laisser faire. Lucifer faisait malheureusement partie de la première catégorie. Il avait partagé Dean avec des dizaines d'autres anges. Il les avait regardés abuser de lui. Le violer sans jamais intervenir. Il y avait pris du plaisir. Castiel était terrifié à l'idée que Lucifer lui demande de lui prêter Dean pour quelques heures. Aurait-il alors la possibilité de dire non sans se trahir? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Par contre, il ne pouvait pas ne pas tenter sa chance. Dean était visiblement malheureux et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. S'il semblait bien plus à l'aise à la maison, il était évident que son frère lui manquait. Sans savoir ce qu'il advenait de lui et sans avoir une chance de le revoir rapidement, il finirait par dépérir. Castiel ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Il contacta donc Lucifer et lui demanda s'il pouvait passer avec Dean. Il prétendit que Sam semblait lui manquer et que cela compliquait les choses pour lui. Lucifer sembla surpris par sa requête, mais finit par accepter. Castiel espérait pouvoir offrir au jeune homme quelques minutes seul avec son frère afin qu'il puisse se rassurer sur son état. Il espérait également réussir à convaincre Lucifer de le laisser prendre Sam avec lui. Il ferait alors d'une pierre deux coups. Il ne pourrait pas le forcer ou insister réellement, mais il pouvait tenter sa chance en évoquant l'idée et voir comment Lucifer réagissait. Cela lui donnerait au moins une idée sur son état d'esprit concernant sa requête. Cela aiderait certainement Gabriel à peaufiner leur plan.

Une fois devant le manoir, il sentit Dean se tendre. Il choisit de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il savait que le jeune homme faisait un effort pour rester le plus calme possible, mais il pouvait comprendre que cela soit difficile. C'était ici que son frère se trouvait et il allait enfin le revoir. C'était également ici qu'il avait vécu des tortures qui avaient laissé des marques sur son corps et dans son esprit. Revenir devait être incroyablement douloureux.

Lucifer les accueillit dans le hall d'entrée. Comme Castiel s'y était attendu, il prit quelques secondes pour observer Dean. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Peut-être une nouvelle marque sur son visage. Ou le signe que Castiel l'avait maîtrisé comme lui jusque-là. L'ange le laissa faire en serrant les poings dans son dos. Le simple fait qu'il ose le regarder ainsi lui donnait envie de le frapper. Il était évident qu'il voyait Dean comme un simple morceau de viande. Comme un objet. Une marchandise. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la valeur de son ancien esclave. De son intelligence. De sa force. De tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain exceptionnel. Castiel fut soulagé quand Lucifer invita Dean à rejoindre Sam dans la cuisine avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Castiel fut soulagé de voir que Lucifer n'insistait pas pour assister à la visite de Dean à Sam. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pu lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait lui poser s'ils avaient été là. C'était une bonne chose qu'il puisse avoir un semblant d'intimité. Cependant, cela signifiait qu'il allait, de son côté, devoir supporter Lucifer pendant de longues minutes. Ce qui lui donnait la nausée.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris par ta requête, mon très cher frère. Jamais avant quelqu'un n'avait exigé de venir me voir pour faire plaisir à son esclave.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il priait pour que Lucifer ne l'ait pas percé à jour. S'il savait exactement ce que Castiel faisait de ses « esclaves », il serait emprisonné et probablement condamné à mort. Il devait toutefois rester calme et faire comme si cette question ne le troublait pas. Il en allait de sa vie et de la sécurité de toutes les personnes qu'il avait libérées jusque-là.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai été moi-même surpris d'avoir à te le demander. Je ne pensais pas que Dean serait aussi… perturbé par l'absence de son frère. J'ai juste voulu régler ce problème en le faisant venir ici. J'espère qu'il sera de meilleure composition une fois qu'il aura vu de ses propres yeux que son précieux Sam se porte parfaitement bien.

Adopter ce ton et parler ainsi d'êtres humains étaient totalement contre nature pour lui, mais il devait jouer ce rôle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lucifer.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il n'est pas suffisamment satisfaisant pour toi?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait qu'en répondant par l'affirmative, Lucifer suggérerait alors de le récupérer pour quelques jours afin de le former. Afin de lui faire payer son comportement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais à dire, non. Tu l'as bien formé. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est… parfait sur bien des aspects. Par contre, il était un peu moins performant ces derniers jours. Rien de bien grave. Rien que je ne puisse pas régler seul, mais, parce que je me suis habitué à ce que ses prestations soient d'excellentes qualités, je refuse d'accepter qu'il soit moins bon.

Lucifer acquiesça en souriant. De toute évidence, cette réponse lui convenait. Castiel prit place sur le fauteuil que Lucifer lui indiquait du doigt. Il attendit ensuite patiemment que son frère reprenne la parole. Le silence lui allait parfaitement. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur sa respiration et de se forcer à garder son calme. Malheureusement pour lui, Lucifer le brisa assez rapidement.

\- Il est parfait, n'est-ce pas? Faire en sorte qu'il soit aussi bon m'a demandé beaucoup d'effort et beaucoup de travail. Je dois t'avouer que je suis curieux de savoir comment les choses se sont passées pour toi depuis que tu me l'as pris.

\- Elles se sont passées merveilleusement bien, répondit Castiel.

\- J'aimerais un peu plus de détails, petit frère… j'aimerais même assez avoir tous les détails.

Castiel s'était attendu à une telle requête de la part de Lucifer. Il savait qu'il serait curieux. Il avait préparé un mensonge pour le satisfaire, mais, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire destinée à rassurer son frère, il détestait l'idée d'avoir à le dire. Il avait l'impression de manquer de respect au jeune homme. Peu importait qu'il l'ait prévenu qu'il le ferait sans doute et peu importe que Dean lui ait donné son accord.

\- Tu avais raison sur le fait qu'il sait parfaitement comment faire usage de sa bouche. C'est par elle que j'ai commencé. Comment aurais-je pu résister avec ses lèvres?

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour déglutir. Il avait la nausée et un début de migraine. Ses mains tremblaient sur ses cuisses, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il devait absolument rester crédible.

\- Je l'ai pris dès le premier soir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Bien sûr, sauf ton respect, les marques que tu avais laissées sur lui m'ont quelque peu déconcerté. Je me suis senti obligé d'ajouter les miennes par-dessus. Son dos était couvert de mes marques quand j'en ai eu fini avec lui. Il sait comment recevoir les coups et il sait comment utiliser son corps pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à celui qui l'utilise.

Lucifer souriait toujours. Castiel avait plus envie que jamais de le frapper. Il aurait aimé être un archange. Avoir la force suffisante pour prendre le dessus sur lui. Cependant, il était conscient de sa petitesse face à Lucifer. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui.

\- C'est une de ses principales qualités. Ça et la rapidité étonnante avec laquelle il récupère de tout ce qu'on peut lui faire. Il est toujours prêt. Toujours d'attaque, ajouta Lucifer visiblement nostalgique.

Castiel colla ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour masquer ses mains avant de serrer les poings aussi fort que possible. Comment pouvait-on se réjouir de voir un être humain qu'on avait pris plaisir à torturer se forcer à se lever malgré tout le lendemain? À continuer d'avancer malgré les blessures et la douleur? Comment pouvait-on voir cela comme une bonne chose?

\- Il est effectivement solide, confirma-t-il toutefois parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que Lucifer attendait de lui.

Son frère approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de soupirer longuement. Un verre de whisky se matérialisa alors dans sa main et il en prit une longue gorgée. Castiel ne buvait jamais. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool et, parce qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas être saoul, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en consommer. Lucifer, lui, semblait apprécier un verre de temps en temps.

\- Cependant, l'absence de son frère semble être un handicap. Il continue à me servir et je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui reprocher de ce point de vue là, mais il a l'esprit ailleurs et j'aime l'idée que je sois le seul à occuper ses pensées quand il est avec moi. Je n'aime pas qu'il soit distrait. Je veux qu'il sente chaque chose que je lui impose.

Il espérait qu'en prétendant cela, Lucifer serait plus à même d'accepter la requête qu'il formulerait ensuite. Il avait choisi d'adopter l'attitude de quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas entièrement un mensonge. Il l'était d'une certaine manière. Dean était aussi libre que possible avec lui, mais il aimait l'idée qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il aimait l'idée que personne ne puisse plus jamais le toucher. Qu'il reste éternellement sous le même toit que lui. Pas uniquement pour sa sécurité, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme.

\- Serais-tu en train de me demander quelque chose, petit frère?

Castiel détestait quand Lucifer lui rappelait ainsi leur lien de parenté. S'ils étaient effectivement frères, l'ange ne le considérait pas pour autant comme faisant partie de sa famille. Charlie, Garth, Victor et Dean maintenant étaient sa famille. Lucifer était un ennemi.

\- Envisagerais-tu de me céder Sam? Je suis prêt à te dédommager comme tu le désireras. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour Dean et, en conséquence, une bonne chose pour moi s'il pouvait venir vivre chez moi. Je lui trouverais une utilité. Il y a toujours des tâches à accomplir de toute façon.

Lucifer le regarde une seconde les sourcils froncés. Puis il but une longue gorgée de son whisky avant de soupirer longuement.

\- J'aimerais te donner ce que tu désires, Castiel, mais je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation de refuser. J'ai besoin de Sam. Il m'est particulièrement utile et il est parfaitement formé pour savoir comment se comporter chez moi. Te le donner signifierait avoir à le remplacer et entraîner un nouvel esclave à être aussi bon que lui. Non. Désolé, mais j'ai déjà dû me séparer de Dean. Je ne recommencerais pas.

Castiel avait vraiment espéré que son petit discours aurait suffi à convaincre Lucifer. Il était incroyablement déçu, mais il ne devait pas se décourager pour autant. Gabriel avait un plan et il voulait croire qu'ils finiraient par réussir. Il avait juste voulu tenter sa chance parce que l'occasion se présentait à lui.

\- Maintenant, si toutefois Dean ne te convient plus ou si tu considères qu'il ne pourra jamais être performant sans son précieux petit frère, je serais ravi de te débarrasser de lui. Je pourrais te donner quelqu'un d'autre. Dean serait alors avec son frère et tu aurais un esclave capable de ne se concentrer que sur toi.

Castiel sentit la panique le gagner. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à ce que son frère le lui propose. Il était pris de court, mais il ne devait pas paniquer. Il devait rester dans son personnage et rattraper son erreur.

\- Je… non, je pense que je vais le garder. Tant pis pour lui. Je devrais trouver un autre moyen de le forcer à rester concentré.

Il pria pour que cela suffise. Lucifer le regardait, visiblement suspicieux. Castiel choisit alors de reprendre la parole pour tenter de justifier sa volonté de garder Dean.

\- Je doute qu'un autre soit aussi doué que lui pour ce que je veux. Je préfère le garder, lança-t-il en prenant un air aussi détaché que possible.

Lucifer sourit enfin avant de vider son verre. Il le remplit à nouveau avant d'étendre ses longues jambes devant lui.

\- Oh! je te comprends. Il est doué. Personne ne l'est autant que lui et c'est sans doute pour ça que je regrette autant son départ, mais je suis ravi de te le laisser. Je pourrais te donner des conseils sur la manière de le gérer. Il déteste le fouet. Il en a une peur bleue, mais, quand tu l'utilises sur lui, il ne se débat pas et cela le remet systématiquement à sa place. Je l'ai compris un jour où il a osé tenter de me résister. C'était au début, bien sûr. À l'époque où il croyait encore avoir le choix. Il a élevé la voix contre moi. Il m'a demandé de le laisser tranquille. Je l'ai attaché sur le lit, sur le ventre et je l'ai fouetté jusqu'au sang. Je peux te garantir qu'il s'est tenu à carreaux ensuite. Il n'a jamais recommencé.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur le sol. S'il continuait à regarder le sourire collé aux lèvres de Lucifer, il risquait de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ou de tenter de le tuer. Il détestait les images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait envie de récupérer Dean, de lui demander pardon même s'il n'était pas coupable et de le serrer ensuite dans ses bras pendant des heures. Il voulait le protéger des mots que Lucifer venait de prononcer. Peu importait que le jeune homme ne les ait pas entendus.

\- Je tâcherais de m'en rappeler, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, mais ne releva pas la tête. Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à regarder son frère. Il était presque sûr que sa colère et sa haine devaient se lire sur son visage. Il préférait rester ainsi.

\- Merci pour tes conseils, ajouta-t-il parce que le silence était devenu pesant.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Lucifer pouvait penser à cet instant précis. Il ne savait pas s'il avait compris que Castiel cherchait à fuir son regard. S'il avait senti sa colère et son dégoût. Il avait peur de s'être trahi en agissant ainsi.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider, Castiel. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis ta famille au même titre que Gabriel ou n'importe lequel autre de nos frères et sœurs. Si tu as la moindre question, tu peux venir me voir et je ferais en sorte de te conseiller.

Castiel dut se retenir de ricaner. Lucifer avait au moins raison sur un point. Gabriel était son grand frère. Sa famille. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui et il l'aimait plus que quiconque au monde. Il le prenait en exemple. Ils partageaient les mêmes idées et la même façon d'envisager leur rôle dans le monde. Ils étaient proches. Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre et Castiel se tournait toujours vers Gabriel quand il avait besoin de conseil ou juste d'une oreille attentive. Par contre, il ne ressentait certainement pas la même chose pour Lucifer. Il le détestait de tout son cœur. Il le considérait comme un monstre. Comme un ennemi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'empêcher de nuire. Lui faire du mal. Lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à Dean et continuait de faire à d'autres. Le pire était sans doute qu'il savait que son frère ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il se moquait toujours de lui. Le critiquait sur tout. Le trouvait trop tendre. Trop gentil. Il n'avait aucun respect pour lui et ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. Ils ne pourraient jamais être proches. Ils n'en avaient pas envie l'un comme l'autre. Lucifer ne faisait que se moquer un peu plus de lui en prétendant en avoir quelque chose à faire. En prétendant avoir envie de l'aider.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il alors.

Il préférait que Lucifer continue à le penser trop naïf pour savoir qu'il mentait. Il avait besoin que son frère le croie incapable de lui nuire. Trop idiot pour voir clair dans son jeu. S'il le voyait comme inoffensif, il serait moins à même refuser sa requête à long terme.

\- J'espère qu'on sera amenés à passer plus de temps ensemble. Je suis triste qu'on ne se voie pas plus. Peut-être cela pourra-t-il également régler ton petit problème avec Dean? Tu pourrais venir me rendre visite de temps en temps et autoriser ton esclave à voir son frère au passage.

Castiel savait que cette proposition cachait quelque chose. Une petite partie de lui était convaincue que Lucifer ne le lui suggérait que pour garder un œil sur lui ou sur Dean. Ou peut-être même sur eux deux en même temps. Il espérait que Lucifer ne se doutait pas de ce que Castiel faisait avec Gabriel. Qu'il ne cherchait pas juste à découvrir son secret en passant plus de temps avec lui. Il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de refuser. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

\- J'en serais ravi, assura-t-il en relevant finalement la tête.

Lucifer lui sourit alors avant de vider son verre. Il le fit ensuite disparaître puis se leva de son fauteuil. L'entrevue était de toute évidence terminée. Castiel allait devoir récupérer Dean et l'arracher à son frère. Il se détestait un peu pour ça, mais s'il savait que ce n'était pas réellement sa faute.

\- J'aimerais continuer à discuter, mais j'ai des affaires importantes à régler. Je vais devoir te laisser.

Castiel vit là l'opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les projets de Lucifer. Il se leva de son fauteuil et observa son frère d'un air aussi détaché que possible.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider. De quoi s'agit-il?

Lucifer secoua la tête avant de la tapoter sur l'épaule. C'était un geste d'une condescendance infinie. Son frère cherchait à lui rappeler quelle était sa place sans le lui dire clairement.

\- Merci, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas en droit de t'en dire plus. Cela ne te concerne nullement et tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

C'était une menace à peine déguisée. Lucifer était en train de lui dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment important pour en savoir plus et qu'il le paierait cher si toutefois il insistait. Ou tentait d'en découvrir plus par d'autres moyens détournés. Castiel choisit donc de ne pas insister. Il suivit Lucifer jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

\- Récupère ton esclave et partez. Je te ferais savoir quand je suis libre à nouveau pour qu'on se voie.

\- J'attendrais de tes nouvelles. Merci.

Sur ces mots, Castiel ouvrit la porte, la franchit et la referma doucement derrière lui. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et sur le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Le comportement de Lucifer était étrange et déstabilisant. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi exactement, mais il devait rester méfiant. Il était évident que son frère préparait un coup. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être impliqué malgré lui. D'être sa cible. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance et prévenir Gabriel. Il avait confiance en lui pour en apprendre plus. Il était un archange, lui aussi. Il serait plus à même d'obtenir des informations. En attendant, Castiel avait envie de retrouver Dean. De l'éloigner de cet endroit et de le ramener chez eux, où il serait en sécurité à nouveau. C'était le plus important et la seule chose qu'il pouvait réellement faire pour le moment. Ce n'était pas suffisant, bien sûr, mais il devrait s'en contenter pendant encore quelque temps.


	9. Test

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 9. Un jour de retard, je sais. Je m'en excuse. **

**Attention, Lucifer revient et ce n'est forcément pas une bonne nouvelle. Dean et Castiel vont vivre un moment délicat.**

**Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité. Merci à Elissa pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**This is gonna hurt de Hoobastank**

**Chapitre 9 : Test**

_« Il n'y a aucune tradition indépassable qui puisse justifier la terreur, la mutilation, la torture, l'esclavage de toute personne humaine. »_

_Noël Mamère_

Revoir Sam avait été un immense soulagement pour Dean. Il savait maintenant que son frère allait bien. Que Lucifer ne l'avait pas forcé à prendre sa place dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Il avait repris des forces en lui parlant. Il avait également repris espoir. Il voulait croire que Castiel saurait convaincre Lucifer de leur donner Sam. Sa première tentative avait été un échec, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Dean savait que l'ange n'abandonnerait pas. D'ailleurs, le simple fait qu'il ait envie de se battre pour donner au jeune esclave ce qu'il désirait tant était une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas comme ses semblables. Il n'était pas cruel. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'asservir les humains. Il avait réellement envie de veiller sur eux. Dean avait une chance incroyable d'être chez lui à présent.

Il avait envie de le lui faire savoir. Il lui avait dit merci, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas la sensation que cela suffisait vraiment. Castiel n'était jamais à l'aise quand on lui faisait un compliment ou quand on le remerciait pour quoi que ce soit. Il cherchait à diminuer l'importance de ce qu'il avait fait ou à minimiser ses qualités. Il rougissait parfois. Ce qui continuait de surprendre Dean. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un ange pourrait avoir des réactions aussi humaines.

Lui dire merci n'était pas l'option la plus adéquate, Dean devait trouver autre chose. Il pouvait tenter de se donner à fond en cuisine ou de ranger l'intégralité de la maison pour lui faire plaisir, mais il était presque sûr que Castiel lui dirait aussitôt qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Il imaginerait ensuite que Dean s'était senti contraint d'une manière ou d'une autre et cela ne ferait que lui faire de la peine. Le jeune esclave devait trouver autre chose.

Bien sûr, la seule activité pour laquelle il était réellement doué restait le sexe. Lucifer l'avait parfaitement formé à satisfaire n'importe qui. Il savait comment procurer un maximum de plaisir à celui ou celle qui voulait l'utiliser, mais Castiel ne voulait pas le forcer à coucher avec lui. Dean n'était même pas sûr qu'il en avait envie. Il trouvait peut-être Dean trop peu séduisant. Ou trop humain. Castiel était peut-être tout simplement asexuel. Le jeune esclave n'était pas sûr qu'il accepterait une telle proposition. Ceci étant, le simple fait qu'il y songe était une énorme surprise pour lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il envisageait le sexe comme autre chose qu'une forme de torture. Comme autre chose qu'un viol. Il continuait d'avoir des doutes sur le fait qu'on pouvait en retirer du plaisir, mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance. Pas parce qu'il avait envie de coucher avec Castiel, mais parce qu'il avait envie de lui donner quelque chose de bon. Quelque chose qui l'aiderait à comprendre combien Dean lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui jusque-là.

Bien sûr, avant de faire une quelconque proposition, le jeune esclave devait y réfléchir. Il ne voulait surtout pas tout gâcher entre Castiel et lui. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils s'entendaient bien et ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Ils apprenaient doucement à se connaître. Dean ne voulait pas faire fuir l'ange en se donnant à lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel puisse penser qu'il le faisait par peur ou par habitude. Il devait être absolument sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée.

Le problème était qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment à qui demander conseil. Charlie était sa seule vraie amie et elle était de toute façon bien trop proche de Castiel pour qu'il s'adresse à elle. Il était presque sûr qu'elle le lui répèterait aussitôt. Il n'était pas certain de toute façon d'être réellement capable de le lui dire sans passer pour un idiot.

Il ne voyait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. Il continuait à avoir peur de Gabriel et il refusait de s'adresser à lui. Garth et Victor étaient gentils avec lui, mais il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Comment pouvait-il aborder un tel sujet avec des personnes dont il ne savait presque rien? Sam aurait pu être une option satisfaisante, mais il n'était pas là. Dean était à court d'options et à court d'idées. Il pouvait soit se lancer et espérer que tout se finisse bien ou soit ne rien faire et prier pour que Castiel comprenne de lui-même et sans preuve combien le jeune esclave lui était reconnaissant.

Dean continua donc de garder l'idée dans un coin de sa tête en espérant que la solution finirait par s'imposer à lui et s'efforça d'en faire un maximum dans la maison pour se rendre utile. Il pouvait sentir combien Castiel avait été déstabilisé par son rendez-vous avec Lucifer. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Il avait refusé de lui dire dans les détails ce que son frère lui avait raconté, mais il se doutait que ça n'avait pas dû être facile à entendre pour lui.

Le jeune esclave aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir trouver les bons mots. Il n'avait jamais eu à consoler qui que ce soit d'autre que Sam et c'était bien plus facile avec lui puisqu'il le connaissait par cœur. Il serait maladroit avec Castiel et il finirait très certainement par dire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Ce qui aggraverait sans nul doute la situation.

Il en était réduit à imaginer tous les scénarios concernant une telle conversation dans sa tête quand Castiel descendit leur annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Il était avec Charlie dans la cuisine et s'occupait de préparer le déjeuner quand l'ange les rejoignit, le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Lucifer venait tout juste de le contacter pour leur annoncer sa venue imminente.

Pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Entendre ainsi le nom de son ancien maître dans la bouche de Castiel fit monter l'angoisse en lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Lucifer pouvait leur vouloir. Sa venue ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans raison. Il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

Charlie semblait tout aussi surprise que lui. Mais parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Lucifer, elle ne semblait pas à deux doigts de paniquer. Dean eut besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de demander à Castiel s'il savait pourquoi son ancien maître désirait les voir.

\- Il a peut-être réfléchi à ma requête. Il a peut-être tout simplement changé d'avis. Ou il veut voir de ses propres yeux que je sais comment… gérer mes esclaves. Il a évoqué la possibilité d'une visite quand je lui ai parlé l'autre jour, répondit Castiel.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir croire que Lucifer venait effectivement pour leur annoncer qu'il leur donnait Sam, mais il doutait que cela soit le cas. Il ne se serait pas déplacé pour si peu. Il se serait contenté de leur envoyer un message. Ou de livrer Sam directement devant leur porte. Non. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

\- Je pense qu'il me trouve trop tendre avec toi… avec vous tous. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a envie de voir si je suis réellement… aussi dur avec vous que j'ai prétendu l'être.

\- Il se doute de quelque chose? demanda Charlie dont le visage avait brusquement pâli.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà été arrêté ou je serais mort. Non. Il ne sait rien, mais il a peut-être des soupçons. C'est pour cette raison qu'on va devoir jouer le jeu. On va devoir le rassurer.

Dean avait le cœur qui continuait à battre trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il allait devoir faire face à Lucifer à nouveau. Il allait devoir jouer les esclaves soumis pour le rassurer. Il s'en savait capable, mais il était terrifié à l'idée que son ancien maître exige quelque chose de lui et de Castiel qu'il ne serait pas forcément en mesure de lui donner.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous préparer convenablement. Il sera là bientôt et nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur. Il doit repartir convaincu que je suis aussi cruel et dur que lui. S'il a le moindre doute en quittant cette maison, il continuera à nous surveiller et il finira par découvrir que je lui ai menti.

Ce qui serait une catastrophe pour Castiel, tous ceux qui vivaient sous son toit, Dean et bien sûr Sam. Ils allaient avoir besoin de se montrer convaincants. Le jeune esclave savait Lucifer intelligent et retors. Il allait exiger des preuves. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas le dire à Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'angoisser plus que nécessaire.

\- Dean, tu vas devoir rester. J'aurais aimé t'épargner tout ça, mais si tu n'es pas là alors il reviendra. Je vais en revanche demander à Garth et Victor de se tenir à l'écart, les autres sont à une mission de la résistance. Charlie… je sais que c'est sans doute beaucoup te demander, mais je vais avoir besoin que tu nous serves et que tu sois à notre disposition durant tout le temps de sa visite.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans la moindre hésitation. Dean savait qu'elle était prête à tout pour aider Castiel. Elle aussi lui devait beaucoup.

\- Tu sais que je ferais ce dont tu as besoin que je fasse, mais je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi moi?

Castiel sembla gêné une seconde. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean avant de déglutir avec peine et de reporter son attention sur Charlie.

\- Lucifer a… il a une vision particulièrement machiste des rôles que les humains doivent tenir. Il considère que les femmes sont faites pour les tâches ménagères et les hommes pour le travail manuel. Il… il est également… il aime les hommes. Il ne cherchera jamais à… abuser physiquement d'une femme. Tu devrais être en sécurité. Le risque serait plus grand pour Victor ou Garth. Il pourrait avoir envie de… de les utiliser eux.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait que confirmer les propos de Castiel. Lucifer n'était attiré physiquement que par les hommes. Il ne toucherait pas Charlie. Du moins pas sexuellement.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Tu aurais parfaitement le droit de me dire non et de me demander de t'envoyer chez Gabriel jusqu'à la fin de sa visite, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Charlie s'approcha de Castiel et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle lui souriait même s'il semblait évident que l'idée de servir Lucifer la terrifiait. Dean la trouvait incroyablement courageuse. Il se promit de le lui dire une fois son ancien maître reparti.

\- Cas, je vais le faire. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner après tous les risques que tu as pris pour moi et pour les autres. Je voulais juste savoir pour être sûre de ne pas commettre de bêtises. Je serais aussi parfaite que possible.

\- Merci, souffla Castiel en recouvrant la main de la jeune femme avec la sienne.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Ils étaient incroyablement proches l'un de l'autre. C'était incroyable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir la même relation avec l'ange. Il aurait aimé être capable de le rassurer ainsi. Peut-être étaient-ils amoureux l'un de l'autre? Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité, mais cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Castiel n'avait jamais rien tenté avec lui. Il n'était peut-être tout simplement pas son genre. Il aurait aimé ne pas être déçu par cette simple idée. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

Charlie finit par relâcher l'épaule de Castiel puis par quitter la cuisine pour aller prévenir les autres. Dean resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de sortir de sa torpeur. Il devait se préparer à la venue de Lucifer. Se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes seul pour être totalement prêt.

Quand on frappa à la porte une heure plus tard, Garth et Victor étaient en sécurité chez Gabriel. Charlie était dans la cuisine, prête à servir Lucifer. Castiel se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, Dean à ses côtés, juste quelques pas derrière lui pour donner le change. Lucifer ouvrit la porte sans y être invité et sourit aussitôt en voyant son frère.

\- Mon cher frère, merci de me recevoir ainsi à la dernière seconde. Je dois reconnaitre que j'étais vraiment curieux de voir enfin l'endroit où tu habites.

Dean avait le cœur qui battait trop vite, mais il se força à respirer calmement. Il ne devait surtout pas paniquer devant son ancien maître. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- C'est un plaisir de te recevoir, Lucifer. Suis-moi. Nous serons plus à l'aise dans le salon, lança Castiel d'une voix calme.

Dean les suivit quand ils se mirent en route. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol et les mains jointes dans le dos. C'était la position que Lucifer lui avait enseignée. Celle qu'il exigeait de le voir adopter quand il était dans la même pièce que lui et quand il recevait du monde.

\- Assieds-toi, lança Castiel à l'attention de son frère.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Lucifer prendre place sur le canapé. Il étendit ensuite Charlie pénétrer dans la sienne. Elle avait un plateau dans la main avec une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Elle servit les deux anges sans relever les yeux et sans parler. Elle était parfaite dans son rôle. Dean fut soulagé de voir Lucifer sourire.

\- Tu l'as bien dressé, lança-t-il alors.

Dean savait combien il devait être difficile pour Castiel d'entendre son frère parler ainsi de la jeune femme. Il la considérait comme une amie. Peut-être comme plus même. Il était probablement furieux de la façon dont Lucifer la traitait, mais il restait dans son rôle.

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle sache quelle est sa place ici. Elle a fini par comprendre, répliqua-t-il.

Charlie s'inclina devant Lucifer avant de quitter la pièce. En passant à côté de Dean, elle le frôla de sorte que leurs mains se touchent. Le jeune esclave savait qu'elle voulait lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas uniquement venu pour voir où je vivais Lucifer. Peut-être pourrais-tu gagner du temps en me disant clairement le but de ta visite?

Dean avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Il pouvait sentir la sueur perler à son front. Il était terrifié. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être loin de son ancien maître. Peut-être dans la bibliothèque là où personne ne venait jamais le déranger. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait rester là. Donner le change pour Castiel et pour Sam.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, Castiel. Je suis effectivement venu pour te parler de quelque chose d'important. À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre jour lors de ta visite chez moi.

Sam. Dean savait que c'était de son frère dont Lucifer parlait. Il releva très légèrement les yeux pour observer son ancien maître. Était-il là pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle? Il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs, mais c'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Il finit par baisser les yeux à nouveau. Il devait faire confiance à Castiel pour mener cette conversation à bien.

\- J'ai pris le temps de reconsidérer ta demande. Même si je continue à penser que laisser Sam partir est une décision idiote quand il m'est parfaitement utile, je suis tout de même prêt à te dire oui. J'ai cependant quelques conditions.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait toujours l'air sérieux. Dean pouvait sentir son excitation. La sienne était probablement palpable également, mais Castiel devait absolument rester impassible. Faire comme si tout ceci ne l'affectait pas.

\- Je t'écoute, lança finalement l'ange en croisant ses jambes.

Lucifer prit le verre de whisky que Charlie avait apporté et en but une longue gorgée. Il soupira ensuite avant de se tourner vers Dean. Ce dernier garda les yeux rivés au sol pour ne surtout pas l'énerver. Il savait parfaitement ce que Lucifer attendait de lui. Il l'avait appris durant ces dix-huit dernières années.

\- Tu m'as assuré que Dean était à la hauteur de tes attentes et je ne doute pas de ses… capacités en la matière. Par contre, tu m'as également dit qu'il était un peu moins performant ces derniers temps en raison de l'absence de son frère. Ce que je voudrais, c'est avoir la preuve qu'il est effectivement affecté.

Dean sentit aussitôt son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait Lucifer. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Il allait probablement demander à Castiel de le laisser l'utiliser une fois pour juger de son état par lui-même. Il allait violer le jeune homme à nouveau et Dean ne pourrait qu'accepter s'il voulait sauver Sam.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir, assura Castiel après quelques secondes.

Lucifer se racla la gorge.

\- Je te demanderais bien de me laisser en juger par moi-même, mais je sais que tu diras non. Tu es possessif et tu refuses de prêter tes jouets. Ce que je respecte même si je ne le comprends pas. Je vais donc m'adapter et te demander simplement de me montrer en quoi il est moins performant qu'il ne l'était avec moi. Si j'estime que tu as dit vrai et que tu n'as pas exagéré alors je te livrerais Sam.

Dean était surpris par la nature de la requête de Lucifer. Il aurait cru que son ancien maître insisterait pour être celui qui abuserait de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des concessions. Par contre, à bien y réfléchir, en imposant ceci à Castiel, il punissait à la fois Dean et l'ange. Il le forçait à faire quelque chose de dégradant.

\- Tu veux que je… je me serve de lui devant toi? demanda Castiel visiblement tout aussi surpris que Dean.

\- J'exige que tu le fasses… sauf si tu souhaites renoncer à la venue de Sam, bien sûr.

Dean savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il pouvait comprendre que Castiel refuse. Il était même touché que cela lui pose un problème. C'était la preuve qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Cependant, il devait pourtant donner à Lucifer ce qu'il lui demandait. Il en allait de la vie et de la sécurité de Sam.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de… commença alors Castiel.

Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses pieds. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos, comme Lucifer le lui avait appris et leva lentement les yeux vers l'ange qui tentait de le protéger.

\- Monsieur, je suis prêt à vous servir, souffla-t-il alors.

Il espérait que l'entendre lui donner ainsi sa permission suffirait à convaincre Castiel. Il avait besoin que l'ange comprenne qu'il était prêt à tout pour son frère. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ce que Lucifer demandait. Il n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à se donner ainsi en spectacle devant lui, mais il était tout de même soulagé qu'il s'agisse de Castiel. Il était presque sûr que l'ange saurait se montrer délicat avec lui. Il ne le ferait pas souffrir inutilement et Sam pourrait enfin venir vivre avec eux. C'était un mince sacrifice quand ils réfléchissaient à tout ce qu'ils avaient à gagner.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur ceux de Castiel, il put lire l'immense tristesse de ce dernier. Il put voir combien cette requête l'avait dévasté. Combien il détestait l'idée d'avoir à l'utiliser ainsi devant son frère. Le jeune esclave savait qu'il ne garderait aucune rancune. Il était d'accord pour se donner ainsi. Il avait peur, bien sûr, mais il était tout à fait prêt à le faire.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel l'observa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Dean se força à soutenir son regard. Il espérait que ses yeux donnaient à l'ange toutes les réponses qu'il attendait de lui. Il espérait que son accord était visiblement sur son visage.

\- Faites de moi ce que bon vous semble, Monsieur. Je suis là pour ça, ajouta finalement le jeune esclave après quelques secondes.

Il réalisa alors que Castiel tremblait. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au choc ou à la colère. Il préférait ne pas se poser la question. Ce serait probablement tout aussi dur pour l'ange que pour lui, mais, une nouvelle fois, c'était leur seule option. Lucifer avait pris sa décision et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ils devaient céder.

* * *

Dès que Castiel avait reçu le message de Lucifer, il avait été terrifié. Il connaissait son grand frère même s'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne venait voir les autres que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à leur demander. Ou s'il avait prévu de leur faire du mal. Quand il avait suggéré à Castiel de se voir plus souvent, l'ange avait aussitôt su que son grand frère préparait quelque chose. Il en avait la confirmation maintenant.

Il laissa à la panique quelques secondes pour s'emparer de lui avant de se forcer à reprendre le contrôle. Il était peut-être en danger sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais il allait tout de même continuer à se battre. Il ne laisserait jamais Lucifer gagner. Peu importait ce que cela allait lui coûter.

De surcroît, s'il était effectivement en danger, c'était encore pire pour ceux qui habitaient sous son toit et pour Dean en particulier. Lucifer pourrait tenter quelque chose contre eux. Castiel devrait alors intervenir, griller sa couverture et probablement se résoudre à être arrêté ou abattu. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de mourir qui lui posait un problème. C'était l'idée que l'un de ses protégés puisse souffrir de la main de Lucifer. Que Dean puisse souffrir plus encore que les autres.

Castiel prévint Gabriel de la venue de Lucifer, mais son grand frère était occupé avec les humains qui menaient la résistance et il ne pourrait jamais être là temps. Il lui promit toutefois de faire au plus vite avant de lui faire jurer qu'il l'appellerait si toutefois les choses tournaient vraiment mal. Il lui dit également que ses esclaves pouvaient aller chez lui sans problème et qu'ils y seraient en sécurité. Castiel allait donc devoir gérer la situation seul. Il devait croire qu'il en était capable s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance.

Il devait commencer par se reprendre et par aller prévenir les autres. Il se força à adopter un ton aussi calme que possible. Il fit en sorte de paraître relativement confiant et sûr de lui quand il était en fait totalement terrifié. Il était presque sûr que Dean l'avait senti.

Heureusement pour lui, Charlie accepta de l'aider. Elle partit prévenir les autres pendant que Castiel vérifia chaque pièce de la maison pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait trahir son secret.

Quand Lucifer arriva enfin, Dean et Charlie tinrent leur rôle à merveille et Castiel retrouva confiance. Son grand frère finirait peut-être par oublier ses soupçons et par le laisser tranquille. Il pouvait toujours espérer.

Lucifer évoqua ensuite la possibilité de lui céder Sam et Castiel crut pendant une infime seconde que tout allait finalement tourner à son avantage. Il déchanta rapidement, car Lucifer avait une idée derrière la tête comme toujours. Il avait un plan et il n'était pas uniquement destiné à humilier et faire souffrir Dean. Il était également destiné à tester Castiel. L'ange en était convaincu. Lucifer voulait voir s'il était réellement capable d'utiliser Dean. De le traiter comme un esclave et non pas comme un être humain.

La première réaction de Castiel fut de dire non. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal au jeune homme. Il n'allait certainement pas le violer et encore moins devant les yeux amusés de Lucifer. Il voulait croire qu'il existait une autre solution. Quelque chose à donner à son grand frère pour le convaincre. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Juste de quelques secondes.

Il envoya mentalement un S.O.S. à Gabriel avant de se tourner vers Dean pour voir comment le jeune homme gérait la situation. Il sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine quand il le vit s'agenouiller devant lui et se mettre en position.

Ce fut pire encore quand Dean l'encouragea à faire ce que Lucifer lui demandait. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire clairement sans le trahir, mais il l'avait fait de la seule manière possible pour lui. Le message restait parfaitement clair. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour son frère. Prêt à se donner à Castiel sous les yeux de Lucifer si cela convainquait ce dernier de leur donner Sam. Castiel aurait aimé que cela soit aussi facile pour lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire taire sa conscience et accepter sans se soucier des conséquences. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi courageux que Dean.

Cependant, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était parfaitement incapable de faire du mal à un être humain. Plus encore de faire du mal à Dean. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi le bien-être du jeune homme était plus important pour lui que le bien-être de quiconque sur Terre et ailleurs, mais c'était pourtant le cas. La simple idée de le toucher sous la contrainte lui donnait envie de vomir. Il en était parfaitement incapable.

Dean insista quand il fut évident que Castiel ne pouvait pas. Une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer librement. Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'ange comment il envisageait de gérer les conséquences d'un tel acte, m. Mais il semblait sûr de lui. Il semblait résigné. Castiel détestait l'expression qu'il voyait sur son visage. Il détestait également l'idée que Dean puisse se ficher autant de sa propre sécurité. Il était d'accord pour souffrir si cela pouvait aider Sam. Il n'aurait pas dû. Pas après avoir subi les pires horreurs pendant dix-huit ans justement dans ce but. Venir chez Castiel aurait dû lui éviter de revivre tout ça, mais l'ange avait été incapable de le protéger.

Bien sûr, Lucifer ne reculerait probablement pas. Il ne renoncerait pas. Il trouvait tout cela bien trop amusant. Castiel avait un choix très simple à faire. Céder et récupérer Sam ou refuser et prendre le risque de perdre tout ce qu'il avait. De perdre Dean et les autres humains qu'il protégeait. De perdre la vie même si ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. La question était de savoir si en cédant, il ne perdrait pas Dean de toute façon. Le jeune homme resterait sous son toit et Sam pourrait être avec lui, mais il n'aurait probablement plus jamais confiance en Castiel. Il ne pourrait plus rester seul avec lui. Il ne pourrait plus le laisser le toucher. L'ange n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

\- Castiel, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ton esclave semble plus enthousiaste que toi. Ce qui… permet moi de te le dire, mais cela me surprend grandement, lança Lucifer après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il s'était promis de faire en sorte de donner le change et de convaincre Lucifer qu'il avait tort de douter de lui. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour protéger ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il était en train d'échouer. Dean était à la hauteur. Charlie l'avait également été avant lui. Castiel, lui, était trop faible. Il se détestait un peu pour ça.

\- Je… je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses nous regarder. Je n'ai pas envie que tu puisses juger mes… performances.

Il entendit Lucifer rire dans son dos. Il ne le regarda pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean et tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la force de faire ce que Lucifer exigeait. Il avait besoin que le jeune homme comprenne.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger. Je me fiche de savoir si tu es bon ou non, mais, si tu refuses, alors je devrais en déduire que tu n'as aucune utilité de Dean et je repartirais avec lui. Je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter, Castiel. Ce n'est pas jeu. Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Soit tu fais ce que je te demande et je te livre Sam soit tu refuses et je te reprends Dean. À toi de voir.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Dean. Pas quand il avait encore une chance de le protéger. Il détestait l'idée même de le toucher après lui avoir dit que personne n'en avait le droit s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait que sa conscience le poursuivrait probablement éternellement après ça, mais il pouvait faire quelque chose et ne pas agir était sans doute pire encore. Il soupira longuement.

\- Tu as gagné Lucifer, accepta-t-il alors. Par contre, sache que j'apprécie moyennement qu'on me donne des ordres chez moi.

\- C'est le privilège des aînés, petit frère. Prends-en toi à Papa si ta place dans la hiérarchie ne te convient pas.

Castiel aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire quelques reproches à leur Père, mais il ne répondait à aucune de ses prières. Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis des siècles. Castiel avait tenté pourtant et, s'il L'avait en face de lui, il lui dirait très certainement ses quatre vérités.

\- Cas, j'attends, l'encouragea Lucifer après quelques secondes.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il avait pris sa décision et il devait s'y tenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean tomber. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam tomber non plus. Il gèrerait les conséquences plus tard. Il ferait en sorte que cela ne vienne pas tout gâcher entre Dean et lui.

\- Nous avons déjà suffisamment perdues de temps et il me semble évident que tu ne feras rien sans y être… disons… encouragé. Je ne vois pas de meilleur encouragement que de voir Dean entièrement nu. Déshabille-toi!

L'ordre était adressé au jeune homme. Castiel le savait sans même avoir à regarder si Lucifer avait les yeux rivés sur Dean ou non. Il l'avait déjà vu nu. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre et le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'être pudique. Son corps ne lui avait plus appartenu depuis dix-huit ans. Se déshabiller devant qui que ce soit n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Castiel recula d'un pas quand Dean se remit debout. Il le regarda se déshabiller doucement et plier chacun de ses vêtements avec soin. L'ange se força à garder les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas profiter de ce moment. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il appréciait une seule seconde de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le cas. Il détestait avoir à faire tout ça. Il détestait avoir à regarder Dean suivre les ordres de Lucifer. Il détesterait sans doute plus encore d'avoir à le toucher, mais il savait combien Dean était séduisant. Il savait combien son corps était parfait quoiqu'un peu trop mince à son goût. Il savait que laisser ses yeux vagabonder lui apporterait un peu de plaisir et il ne voulait pas en ressortir du tout.

\- On dirait qu'il a pris quelques kilos, non? Tu ne le nourriras pas un peu trop? demanda Lucifer.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il avait envie de dire ses quatre vérités à Lucifer. Lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de traiter les humains. De parler d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des animaux. Mais il se retint à nouveau. Il ravala sa colère et resta silencieux.

\- Je reconnais que ça n'endommage en rien son physique, mais je te conseille tout de même de te méfier. On ne voudrait pas qu'il devienne moins agréable à regarder.

Castiel hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il se savait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sans résister à l'envie de tout dire et, maintenant qu'il avait fait le choix de se sacrifier pour Sam, il n'allait certainement pas tout gâcher en parlant trop.

\- Maître, souffla Dean, surprenant Castiel.

Il n'avait pas repris la parole depuis qu'il avait encouragé l'ange à faire ce que Lucifer demandait, mais il semblait avoir senti que ce dernier avait besoin de l'entendre lui donner son accord une nouvelle fois. Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Plus vite il se mettrait en action et plus vite ce cauchemar serait derrière eux.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean et sentit ses muscles se tendre aussitôt. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il était évident qu'il redoutait ce moment. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il ne sente rien, mais il n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

\- En position, murmura-t-il alors.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais un encouragement. Il l'avait toutefois dit suffisamment sèchement pour que Lucifer ne puisse pas s'en douter. Dean hocha la tête doucement avant de lui tourner le dos. Il sembla hésiter une seconde sur le meilleur endroit pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire avant de s'approcher du canapé. Il posa ses mains contre le dossier et se pencha en avant. Il écarta ensuite les pieds pour s'exposer autant que possible avant de laisser sa tête tomber entre ses épaules.

La position était parfaite et visiblement connue par cœur. Castiel détestait l'idée de répéter les mêmes gestes que Lucifer, mais il se força à ne pas y penser alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme. Il le regarda une seconde et sentit son cœur se briser une énième fois en constatant qu'il tremblait toujours. Il devait probablement se retenir de pleurer. Castiel le trouvait incroyablement courageux. Comment Lucifer pouvait-il ne pas le voir? Comment pouvait-il ne pas changer d'avis sur l'humanité tout entière en voyant combien l'homme qu'il avait torturé pendant des années se montrait fort? Castiel ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Il ne pourrait jamais l'excuser non plus.

Il posa ses mains dans le dos de Dean sans appliquer la moindre pression. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il savait que Lucifer s'impatienterait vite. Il exigerait qu'ils passent à l'acte. Castiel ne pourrait jamais préparer le jeune homme convenablement, mais il pouvait au moins lui accorder quelques secondes pour se familiariser avec ses mains.

Il entendit Dean ravaler un sanglot et il sentit presque aussitôt les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pleurait que rarement et seulement quand il assistait à quelque chose de particulièrement difficile. Par contre, depuis qu'il connaissait Dean, il avait dû lutter contre les larmes à de très nombreuses reprises. Le jeune homme le touchait comme personne ne l'avait touché avant.

Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Dean lentement. Il ignora les cicatrices laissées là par Lucifer. Il ignora également la douceur de la peau du jeune homme sous ses doigts. Il se contenta de le caresser pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait sentir les muscles se contracter sous ses mains. Il était évident que Dean était terrifié. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui.

Il finit par trouver le courage de faire glisser ses mains jusque sur les fesses du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne réagit pas à ce nouveau contact. Il ne laissa échapper aucun son. Il ne se tendit pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se contenta de se laisser faire. Résigné. Déterminé. Castel l'admirait énormément.

\- Castiel? Je sais que tu n'es pas énormément d'expérience en la matière, mais ce que tu fais n'est clairement pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je commence à m'ennuyer, lança Lucifer derrière lui.

Castiel n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'il était effectivement vierge jusque-là. Il allait faire l'amour pour la première fois. Non. Ce n'était pas le terme approprié. Il n'allait pas faire l'amour, mais violer un homme. Peu importait que Dean sache qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Peu importait qu'ils soient contraints de le faire tous les deux. Cela restait un viol. Sa première expérience serait à jamais définie comme telle. Il n'avait jamais réellement été intéressé par le sexe. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit, mais, maintenant qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il réalisa qu'il aurait aimé que sa première fois soit différente. Qu'il puisse la partager avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui en avait tout autant envie que lui.

Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix. Il attrapa les fesses de Dean et les serra dans ses mains une seconde avant de les relâcher. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur sa ceinture et la détacha doucement. Quand il eut déboutonné son pantalon, il reposa ses mains sur Dean, dans le bas de son dos. Il connaissait les mécanismes du sexe, mais il était tout de même complètement perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant.

\- C'est pire encore que regarder une de ces vidéos sur des puceaux qui couchent pour la première fois! les critiqua Lucifer. Franchement, un peu d'action ne serait pas de refus. Castiel… frappe-le. Tu sais qu'il est parfait quand il est question de recevoir des coups. Bats-le jusqu'à l'entendre pleurer et prends-le ensuite sans attendre. Je veux te voir l'utiliser!

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Castiel ne pouvait pas faire ce que Lucifer lui demandait. Il ne pouvait pas frapper Dean. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait accepté de le violer pour le bien-être de Sam, mais il n'irait pas plus loin. Entendre Lucifer parler de lui ainsi était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il recula d'un pas et fit volte-face pour regarder Lucifer. Son grand frère semblait surpris par sa réaction, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre Castiel. Il était bien plus fort que lui, mais l'ange s'en contrefichait. À cet instant précis, il se fichait que le rapport de force ne soit pas à son avantage. Il allait tuer Lucifer. Ou mourir en essayant. Il ne le laisserait plus dire un mot de plus. Il ne le laisserait plus manquer de respect à Dean. Il ne laisserait plus lui donner d'ordre.

Il fit un pas en direction de son frère, prêt à matérialiser son épée afin de tenter de le poignarder quand il entendit un bruit de battements d'ailes dans son dos. Il sursauta malgré lui. Lucifer avait-il appelé des renforts ?

\- Oups, désolé. On dirait que j'interromps quelque chose, lança Gabriel d'une voix que Castiel savait faussement enjouée.

Il se détendit aussitôt et s'immobilisa. Maintenant que son grand frère était là, il était plus à même de garder son calme. Il n'était plus seul et cela l'aidait à se montrer lucide. Il réalisa alors l'erreur qu'il était sur le point de commettre.

\- Gabriel, Castiel et moi sommes occupés. J'apprécierais si tu repassais un peu plus tard.

\- Désolé Luci, mais Uriel veut te voir et ça m'a l'air urgent. Tu devrais le rejoindre si tu ne veux pas qu'il en fasse toute une histoire.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, visiblement suspicieux, mais Uriel était l'un de ses principaux alliés. L'ange qui le soutenait depuis le premier jour. Le seul à avoir pris sa défense quand leur Père l'avait envoyé en enfer au début. S'il voulait le voir, Lucifer irait. Même s'il avait des doutes quant à la véracité des propos de Gabriel.

\- Castiel, tu vas devoir m'excuser, mais nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux. Tu sais que tu n'obtiendras rien de moi tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve que j'attends. On va devoir toutefois remettre tout ceci à plus tard.

Lucifer n'attendit pas que Castiel réponde. Il disparut de son fauteuil dans un battement d'ailes et l'ange sentit aussitôt ses jambes trembler et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Rien n'était réglé, mais ils avaient obtenu un sursis. Ils auraient le temps de trouver une solution avant le retour de Lucifer.

\- Cassie, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû venir plus vite. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il tenterait quelque chose de ce genre. Je…

Castiel aurait probablement dû dire à Gabriel qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Il lui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie, mais son frère n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment. La seule personne qui comptait était Dean. Il posa les yeux sur lui et sentit sa gorge se nuer en constatant qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Je… je vais bien, répondit ce dernier d'une toute petite voix.

Il se redressa ensuite et reprit ses vêtements au sol. Il les enfila rapidement, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était évident qu'il était toujours sous le choc. Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, mais il savait que le jeune homme serait terrifié s'il s'approchait de lui. Il se contenta donc de le regarder se rhabiller.

\- Je vais… j'ai besoin d'être un peu… seul. Je… je serais dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi, expliqua Dean rapidement.

Puis sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il quitta la pièce en courant. Castiel avait envie de le suivre et seule la main que Gabriel posa sur ses épaules l'en dissuada.

\- Laisse lui le temps, suggéra son grand frère.

Castiel acquiesça. Il avait lui aussi bien besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme. Il avait failli commettre une erreur grossière. Il avait à deux doigts de tous les faire tuer. Cela ne devait surtout jamais se reproduire. Il était temps pour lui de monter un plan et de s'y tenir. Il comptait sur Gabriel pour l'aider.


	10. Sous le choc

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici le chapitre 10 corrigé par Elissa. Merci pour son travail et sa ponctualité ! **

**Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité ! Je vous adore ! **

**Castiel et Dean discutent et Gabriel met son grain de sel. **

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Follow you follow me de Genesis**

**Chapitre 10 : Sous le choc**

_« Le langage d'un amour naissant est le langage de la mystique, de la théologie et de la poésie. »_

_Francesco Alberoni_

Dean s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Besoin d'être seul et au calme. Il prit place sur son fauteuil préféré, celui qui se trouvait dans un coin face à la porte, et remonta ses jambes contre son corps. Il les encercla de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer et sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Revoir Lucifer avait été difficile. L'entendre le traiter comme un esclave et comme un vulgaire morceau de viande l'avait renvoyé plusieurs semaines en arrière. Il s'était alors remémoré chaque coup, chaque viol et chaque parole humiliante. Il avait eu du mal à se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Castiel dans son dos. Que c'étaient les mains de l'ange qui l'avait libéré qui le caressaient et non pas celles du monstre qui l'avait emprisonné. Il avait été terrifié. Perdu. Il n'avait toutefois pas résisté. Il n'avait pas dit non. Il n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde. Sam était tout pour lui. Il était le centre de son univers et il aurait été capable de tout pour avoir une chance de le récupérer. Pour pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras et lui offrir la liberté que Castiel offrait à tous ceux qu'il accueillait chez lui.

Castiel. Dean avait senti combien il détestait l'idée de faire ce que Lucifer exigeait. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était sur le point de tenter quelque chose contre son frère quand Gabriel était arrivé. Il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas pu continuer à écouter Lucifer lui dire toutes ces horreurs sur Dean et c'était ce que le jeune esclave avait justement du mal à comprendre.

Castiel lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus un esclave ici, mais un homme libre. Un homme en mesure de dire « non » et de décider de ce dont il avait envie ou pas. Un homme qui méritait le respect. Dean l'avait cru et continuait à le croire, mais il avait été un esclave durant la majorité de sa vie. Il était difficile de l'oublier. Être utilisé comme Lucifer l'exigeait était quelque chose qu'il avait vécu à de multiples reprises. Il ne comprenait pas comment Castiel pouvait autant détester l'idée. Dean lui avait donné sa permission et cela aurait permis de sauver Sam. Dean n'attachait aucune importance à son corps. Ou au sexe. Cela ne représentait rien pour lui. C'était juste une manière de plus d'être utilisé. Il ne voyait pas ça différemment d'un autre ordre qu'il aurait reçu. C'était à ses yeux la même chose que de servir son maître à la cuisine, à table ou dans le jardin.

Il savait que les humains considéraient le sexe comme quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'intime. Dean n'avait jamais eu ce luxe, mais, de toute évidence, Castiel n'avait pas le même regard que lui sur le sexe et cela avait considérablement compliqué les choses.

Le jeune esclave était totalement perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé – persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Charlie venue aux nouvelles – mais finit par se raviser.

\- Entrez, lança-t-il sans bouger de son fauteuil.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que ses yeux se posèrent sur Gabriel, Dean sentit aussitôt l'angoisse monter en lui. Il avait beau savoir dans un coin de son esprit que l'archange ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il continuait à le voir comme dangereux. Il se leva de son fauteuil sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le contourna et se posta derrière. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à Gabriel s'il voulait lui faire du mal, mais il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité, le dos contre le mur et le fauteuil entre lui et ce qu'il voyait comme une menace.

\- Dean, je sais que tu ne veux pas être dérangé et probablement aurais-je du respecter ton choix, mais… j'avais besoin de te parler. Si tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder, je t'avoue que je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

Le jeune esclave avait souvent entendu parler de Gabriel quand il vivait avec Lucifer. Chaque esclave avait une histoire à raconter. Une anecdote à partager. Dans la plupart, l'archange apparaissait comme l'un des plus puissants. Comme un monstre identique à Lucifer. Dean les avait toutes crues. Après tout, Gabriel était un archange au même titre que Lucifer, Michael et Rafael. Il était tout puissant. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être différent des autres.

\- Est-ce que je peux… fermer la porte? J'aimerais te parler seul à seul, mais je comprendrais que tu préfères garder une issue ouverte et… d'ailleurs, je ne devrais probablement pas me tenir entre la porte et toi, je suppose. Je… désolé, je suis un peu maladroit dans ce genre de situation.

Gabriel semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Dean n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur du jeune esclave. Il était bien plus puissant que lui. Il pourrait le tuer en un simple claquement de doigts. Non. C'était autre chose et c'était étrange.

Il regarda Gabriel s'écarter de la porte après l'avoir refermée et se poster un peu plus loin, laissant une distance entre Dean et lui. Il avait dégagé le passage vers la porte si toutefois le jeune esclave souhaitait l'emprunter pour le fuir. Ce que Dean ne ferait pas. Il se sentait bien plus en sécurité dans son coin.

\- Je… qu'est-ce que vous… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Monsieur? Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi? demanda-t-il alors.

Poser ainsi une question à un archange était probablement une mauvaise idée. Lucifer le lui avait appris à de multiples reprises. On ne devait jamais s'adresser à un être supérieur sans y être expressément invité, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabriel était venu le voir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui et il avait besoin de comprendre pour agir en conséquence.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. Je… j'aurais dû venir dès que Castiel m'a appelé. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seul avec Lucifer. Je sais parfaitement ce dont il est capable et… je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça. Je voulais juste… je n'attends rien de toi si ce n'est de savoir si oui ou non tu penses que tu pourras me le pardonner.

Gabriel était en train de s'excuser. Dean n'avait jamais entendu un archange s'excuser avant. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu un ange – mis à part Castiel, mais il était différent – le faire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il réellement répondre? Gabriel semblait avoir envie de l'entendre dire quelque chose, mais le jeune esclave n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire. Il n'estimait pas que ce qui était arrivé était de la faute de Gabriel. Lucifer était le seul responsable.

\- Tu aurais parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir. On t'avait promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. On t'avait promis que tu serais en sécurité ici et… on n'a pas vraiment été en mesure de tenir notre promesse. Castiel a essayé et je pense qu'il était sur le point de s'en prendre à Lucifer quand je suis arrivé. Il serait mort en essayant, mais il s'en fichait du moment où il ne te faisait aucun mal à toi. Moi, je… je n'ai pas d'excuses.

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de se décider à dire quelque chose.

\- Je… ne suis pas en colère contre vous, Monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que Lucifer a voulu me faire.

\- Tu sais, Dean, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles Gabriel. Peu importe ce que mon frère a pu te dire durant ces dix-huit dernières années, je ne suis pas supérieur à toi. Je ne suis pas… ton maître. Tu n'as pas non plus à me dire ce que tu penses que je veux entendre juste pour me faire plaisir… tu peux me dire ce que tu penses sans avoir peur de ma réaction.

Dean avait envie de le croire, mais il avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il entendait. Il avait du mal à oublier combien Gabriel était puissant. Il ne parvenait pas à ne pas avoir peur de lui. Il avait fini par avoir confiance en Castiel, mais avec un archange c'était différent. Surtout quand il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaitre.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Dean? demanda finalement Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme hocha aussitôt la tête. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Il était normal d'avoir peur d'un être capable de vous tuer en un claquement de doigts. D'un être vieux de millions d'années probablement.

\- Je sais que les rumeurs qui courent sur moi me décrivent toutes comme un monstre sanguinaire. Comme un être capable du pire pour asseoir sa supériorité, mais je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas vrai. Oui, je suis un archange et, oui, j'ai été créé par mon Père en même temps que Lucifer, Michael et Rafael, mais je… je n'ai jamais été comme eux et si tu le permets, j'aimerais te raconter un peu mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle te permettra de me voir sous un autre angle.

Dean devait reconnaitre qu'il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur Gabriel. Il hocha donc la tête pour lui donner la permission, mais resta dans son coin pour garder de la distance entre l'archange et lui.

\- Au tout début… avant même que les dinosaures ne peuplent la Terre, nous n'étions que quatre… Michael, Rafael, Lucifer et moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi notre Père nous a créés. Il ne nous l'a jamais vraiment dit. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait seul. Peut-être n'étions-nous qu'une expérience. Peu importe. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à faire et, parce qu'on s'ennuyait, des tensions sont apparues. Michael et Lucifer ont été les deux premiers… ils étaient proches… mais tellement différents. Ils ont fini par ne plus se supporter. Leur conflit menaçait la Terre, le Paradis et toute forme de vie alors… notre Père nous a donné quelque chose à faire. Il a créé les anges et nous a demandé de veiller sur eux. Puis il a commencé à s'ennuyer Lui aussi. Il a voulu faire de nouvelles expériences. Il a créé la première forme de vie sur Terre, mais les dinosaures… les animaux qui la peuplaient n'étaient pas… pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait voir. Il les a tout de même laissés errer sur Terre jusqu'à se lasser d'eux. Il les a alors détruits jusqu'au dernier.

Dean était captivé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait pas eu le luxe d'étudier quoi que ce soit et s'il savait lire, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de prendre un livre et d'en apprendre plus sur le monde. Il aimait toutefois s'instruire ainsi.

\- Il a tenté une nouvelle expérience. Il a ramené une nouvelle étincelle de vie sur Terre et cette fois, il était convaincu que cela fonctionnerait. Il nous a chargés de veiller sur elle et nous avons tous pris cette mission à cœur. Vous voir évoluer était… miraculeux. Merveilleux même. Vous avez grandi et appris et… vous avez créé tellement de choses extraordinaires. Vous avez survécu et vous êtes devenu intelligent, indépendant, capable du meilleur, mais également du pire. Certains de mes semblables vous trouvaient… faibles et stupides parce que vous n'aviez aucun pouvoir. Castiel, moi et d'autres, nous vous trouvions fascinants justement parce que vous n'étiez pas aussi puissant que nous, mais que vous étiez tout de même capable d'accomplir de grandes choses.

Gabriel s'interrompit à nouveau pour laisser à Dean le temps d'assimiler ce qu'l disait avant de reprendre.

\- Lucifer, Michael et d'autres ont commencé à vous voir comme une menace. Il était évident que notre Père vous aimait plus que nous et je peux le comprendre. Je vous aimais moi aussi bien plus que mes semblables. Quand j'ai entendu que certains de mes frères et sœurs voulaient vous détruire, j'ai… je n'en suis pas fier, mais j'ai pris la fuite. Je refusais de m'opposer à eux parce que j'avais reçu la mission de veiller sur eux, mais je ne pouvais pas rester non plus sans rien faire. J'ai décidé de venir vivre parmi vous et… j'ai appris à vous connaitre. Je vous ai vu créer des œuvres bouleversantes. Je vous ai vu vous battre contre la tyrannie. Je vous ai vu vous aimer, vous entraider et vous soutenir, mais je vous ai vu aussi vous battre et vous détruire. Je vous ai vu utiliser la Terre comme si elle vous appartenait et que vous pouviez en faire ce que bon vous semblait. J'ai tenté d'agir à mon niveau, mais la machine était lancée et… les conflits sont devenus trop importants et la Terre trop… polluée et blessée par vous… j'ai regardé mes frères et sœurs prendre le contrôle et vous asservir. Je les ai détestés pour ça, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais seul et il était trop tard.

Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir empêché ses semblables de prendre le contrôle. Il était peut-être puissant, mais il était seul contre tous.

\- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre en te disant tout cela c'est que… contrairement à Lucifer et les autres, j'ai choisi de vivre parmi vous pendant des siècles. Je me suis mêlé à vous. J'ai aimé. J'ai rencontré des personnes merveilleuses. J'ai admiré chacune de vos créations. Chacun de vos progrès. Je sais que vous êtes… vous êtes indéniablement la plus belle création de mon Père. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il m'avait demandé de veiller sur vous. Je continue de croire en cette mission et, même si ce que je fais n'est pas suffisant, je le fais parce que je crois que c'est ce qui est juste… tout comme Castiel le croit depuis le début.

Dean était un peu plus détendu après avoir entendu l'histoire de Gabriel. Bien sûr l'archange lui avait peut-être menti, mais il semblait sincère. Dean avait envie de le croire.

\- Castiel… il a été fasciné comme moi par vous depuis le jour où notre Père a créé cette minuscule étincelle de vie. Il vous a observé et il vous a aimé de toutes ses forces. Il vous aime toujours. Il vous considère comme sa famille… Ceux qu'il a sauvés… vous êtes importants pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas te toucher. C'est pour ça que faire ce que Lucifer lui demandait l'aurait probablement détruit. Il n'est pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il est trop bon pour ça. Il a envisagé de le faire pour toi. Parce qu'il estime que ton bien-être est plus important que le sien. Parce qu'il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour toi. Il l'aurait fait pour toi… tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu totalement s'en remettre. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Non. Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre. Présenté ainsi, cela ressemblait à ce que Dean ressentait pour son frère. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui sans se soucier de ce qui lui arriverait ensuite, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel réagissait ainsi avec lui quand ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Quand ils ne se connaissaient même pas vraiment.

\- Personne n'a jamais… mis à part mes parents et mon frère… personne n'a jamais rien fait de ce genre de choses pour moi, admit-il alors. Je veux bien croire que Castiel… qu'il aime les humains et qu'il souhaite veiller sur eux, mais… pourquoi moi? Je ne représente rien pour lui. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis même pas son ami comme Charlie.

Gabriel s'approcha doucement de lui et Dean fut surpris de ne pas être terrifié en le voyant faire. Il ne voyait plus l'archange comme une menace. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait presque en sécurité avec lui maintenant.

\- Si son comportement me paraît… étrange, le vôtre est… sidérant. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas… pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider? Vous êtes un archange. Un des quatre êtres les plus puissants au monde. Vous pourriez en abuser comme vos trois frères, mais vous êtes là à me parler et à tenter de me réconforter quand vous devriez…

\- Quand je devrais quoi, Dean? Abuser de toi? T'utiliser pour mon propre plaisir? Non. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferais jamais. Je te trouve prodigieux. Tu es courageux et fort. Tu es généreux, intelligent et franchement… peu de personnes auraient réussi à survivre à tout ce que mon frère t'a fait subir. Tu es tellement plus fort que nous. Tu n'as peut-être aucun pouvoir, mais tu es meilleur que nous tous réunis. Voilà ce que je pense de toi et voilà pourquoi je veux t'aider. Je t'admire.

Dean ne s'était clairement pas attendu à une telle déclaration de la part de Gabriel. Il était totalement bouleversé. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et l'archange dut le voir aussi puisqu'il lui sourit gentiment. Dean sortit alors de son coin et se rassit sur son fauteuil. Gabriel s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune esclave ne se tendit pas et ne chercha pas à échapper à ce contact. Il se sentait bien.

\- Castiel… je pense qu'il t'admire plus encore que moi. Il vous aime tous comme si vous étiez sa famille. Il n'a qu'un seul but dans sa vie… vous aidez. Vous libérez. Vous épargnez toute souffrance. Il ne parvient pas à se résoudre à faire du mal à nos semblables parce qu'il n'est pas un tueur… parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais… chacune de vos souffrances… chacune des tortures que vous subissez, il les vit lui aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre à se morfondre et à se détester au moment où nous parlons. Castiel est mon petit frère et je l'aime. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il ne souffre pas. J'ai donc besoin que tu ailles lui parler.

Dean leva les yeux vers Gabriel, surpris. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait aider Castiel. S'il était aussi mal que ça, il avait avant tout besoin de son grand frère pour le réconforter. Besoin de sa famille. Il se souvint alors que Gabriel lui avait dit qu'il voyait les humains qui vivaient avec lui comme sa famille, mais le jeune esclave avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il était capable de l'aider. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas vous? Vous êtes son grand frère.

\- Oh! crois-moi, j'ai essayé avant de venir te voir, mais… ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. Je ne suis pas celui à qui il croit avoir fait du mal… et je ne suis pas celui qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre.

Castiel avait peur de le perdre? Dean ne voyait pas comment il avait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le jeune esclave réalisa alors qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit avant de fuir pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Il aurait peut-être dû. C'était visiblement ce que Gabriel voulait le voir faire maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Je lui ai même donné ma permission, assura-t-il alors.

Gabriel sourit à nouveau.

\- Je sais tout ça, Dean, mais lui l'ignore. Il croit t'avoir fait du mal et… il pense que tu as cherché à le fuir parce que tu avais peur qu'il… qu'il continue même après le départ de Lucifer.

Dean avait effectivement pris la fuite, mais pas parce qu'il avait peur de Castiel. Il était parti parce qu'il avait besoin de retrouver son calme. De se souvenir qu'il était en sécurité ici. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de l'expliquer à Castiel. Il était temps pour lui de réparer son erreur. Il refusait de laisser l'ange dans cet état.

\- Je vais aller le voir, accepta-t-il alors.

Gabriel lui serra l'épaule une seconde avant de reculer d'un pas. Ils échangèrent un regard et Dean sut alors que l'archange lui en était reconnaissant. Il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Castiel lui avait sauvé la vie et il était temps pour le jeune esclave de faire quelque chose pour lui en retour.

* * *

Castiel n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi difficile avant ce jour. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi coupable sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger les choses. Il était perdu. Il avait la sensation d'être dans une impasse. La seule issue était de faire face à ce qui venait d'arriver et il n'en avait pas la force. Voir Dean ainsi soumis et sans défense avait été incroyablement douloureux. Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans cette même situation. Pas quand il savait le jeune homme fort et courageux. Il avait eu sous les yeux la preuve de tout le mal que Lucifer avait fait à Dean. Il ne l'avait pas seulement réduit en esclavage. Il l'avait modelé pour remplir tous ces fantasmes. Il l'avait battu, violé et humilié jusqu'à s'assurer qu'il ne riposterait jamais. Il avait tenté de briser son esprit tout en brisant son corps. Castiel aurait dû le tuer pour le lui faire payer.

Le Dean qu'il connaissait ne correspondait en rien à l'homme soumis et apeuré qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Le jeune homme ne le savait peut-être pas encore, mais il était bien plus fort que tout ce que tout le monde imaginait. Il était fait pour accomplir de grandes choses. Peut-être même destiné à être celui qui renverserait enfin l'ordre établi. Le symbole d'une résistance qui jusqu'ici peinait à s'imposer. Il était la preuve vivante qu'on pouvait survivre à l'enfer et en ressortir grandi.

Par contre, aussi fort qu'il ait été, quelques mots de Lucifer et une menace à peine voilée avaient suffi à le mettre à genoux. Castiel ne voulait plus jamais en être le témoin.

Le pire était sans doute qu'en plus d'avoir assisté à cette soumission forcée, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait dû participer. Il avait été sur le point de le violer juste parce que c'était ce que Lucifer voulait. Castiel avait heureusement été stoppé à temps, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait l'oublier un jour.

Il avait la sensation d'être un monstre au même titre que son grand frère. Il ne se sentait pas différent, lui qui se vantait pourtant de l'être depuis toujours. Les mots de Gabriel ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé à se sentir mieux. Quand son frère avait proposé d'aller voir si Dean allait bien, Castiel avait su qu'il s'agissait là de son rôle à lui, mais il n'en avait une nouvelle fois pas la force. Il avait donc laissé Gabriel se charger de tout et avait pris la fuite. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et s'y était enfermé pour tenter d'oublier. Pour ne pas imposer sa présence à Dean après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme le détestait à présent. Il avait toutes les raisons de le haïr.

Quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre, il fut convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel. Il avait sans nul doute été repoussé par Dean. Il venait lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Le jeune homme ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Il ne voulait plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Il ouvrit tout de même la porte. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la réalité éternellement. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et y faire face.

Il fut surpris de voir Dean de l'autre côté de la porte. Le jeune homme avait les épaules tendues et le visage fermé. Il semblait à la fois nerveux et triste. Castiel savait que c'était en grande partie sa faute.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, lança-t-il alors sans réellement réfléchir.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il attendit que Castiel ait refermé la porte avant de lui faire face.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être et je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour vous entendre vous excuser. Je suis venu pour vous dire que j'étais désolé.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Le jeune homme n'était coupable de rien. Il refusait qu'il puisse penser le contraire, mais Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Je suis désolé parce que je sais que vous vous sentez coupable et que c'est ma faute. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire du mal. Vous ne vouliez pas me toucher. Je vous ai pratiquement forcé la main. Je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix. Je m'en excuse.

\- Dean, je…

Le jeune homme leva la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Il ne semblait pas en avoir fini et Castiel n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il allait respecter son choix et se taire. Il le lui devait bien.

\- Ce que vous devez comprendre, Castiel, c'est que je choisirais toujours Sam. Quelles qu'en soient les circonstances ou les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les autres. Sam restera toujours ma seule et unique priorité. Je me fiche que cela puisse me coûter d'être violé à nouveau ou battu à mort. Je me fiche que cela puisse contraindre des gens bien… comme vous… à faire quelque chose qui lui pèsera sur la conscience ensuite. C'est sans doute égoïste, mais c'est comme ça.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Dean le lui avait dit récemment et il le comprenait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean soit prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son frère. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à envisager cette possibilité, mais il ne l'en blâmait pas.

\- Je le sais, Dean, et je le comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste… j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus. Je déteste avoir eu à me plier aux exigences de mon frère. Je n'ai pas vraiment la sensation d'être différent de lui à cet instant précis. J'ai peur… je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu puisses avoir perdu toute confiance en moi maintenant.

C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il se savait capable de gérer sa conscience et sa culpabilité, mais il doutait de pouvoir se remettre si le jeune homme avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Il avait dû se battre pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de lui. Pour qu'il soit enfin à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il ne voulait surtout pas que tous ses efforts soient ruinés pour quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Dean ressentait à présent.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi? Tu… j'aurais dû te poser la question tout à l'heure, mais j'avais trop peur de la réponse et… je pourrais comprendre que ce soit le cas. Je ne serais pas en colère. Je ferais en sorte de gagner ta confiance à nouveau, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête et Castiel en fut aussitôt soulagé. Tout n'était pas gâché. Rien n'était parfait, mais il n'avait pas tout perdu. C'était déjà ça.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je… je sais que vous ne vouliez pas le faire et cela suffit à me convaincre que vous êtes différent de lui. Par contre, je… l'entendre me parler ainsi… me donner des ordres… cela a réveillé des souvenirs douloureux. J'avais besoin… j'avais juste besoin de me retrouver un peu seul pour m'en débarrasser. Je suis désolé d'être parti sans vous l'expliquer. Il est évident que vous l'avez interprété différemment.

Castiel acquiesça. Il s'éloigna ensuite de la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Dean le regarda faire, mais ne vint pas prendre place à côté de lui. Il laissa de la distance entre eux. Il était probablement toujours sous le choc et avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour aller mieux.

\- Ce que Gabriel m'a dit m'a aidé à y voir plus clair. Je… je suis convaincu que vous êtes… quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, il est difficile pour moi d'oublier combien tous vos semblables m'ont fait du mal jusque-là. Jamais aucun ne s'est soucié de moi. Jamais aucun n'a pris le temps de me parler ou de me faire sentir… humain. Si je ne doute pas une seconde que vous souhaitez réellement m'aider… parfois… parfois il est difficile de ne pas l'oublier.

Revoir Lucifer et être à nouveau confronté à sa cruauté avait renvoyé Dean quelques semaines en arrière. Il s'était probablement revu seul avec l'archange, utilisé et abusé par un monstre qui se fichait complètement de le détruire. Il était normal qu'il ait eu besoin de temps. Castiel aurait dû le comprendre. Il aurait dû le lui accorder sans avoir besoin de l'entendre dire que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Il avait été stupide et égoïste.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû le comprendre et j'aurais dû interdire à Gabriel de venir te voir. Je… je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin de… d'être rassuré ou… enfin je… je suis désolé.

Il savait qu'il n'était probablement pas très clair dans ses propos, mais il espérait que son message était passé. Que Dean avait compris qu'il pouvait partir et s'enfermer pendant des jours durant s'il en avait besoin. Que Castiel ferait en sorte que personne ne le dérange.

\- Castiel, arrêtez de vous excuser. Je vous suis… à vrai dire, je vous suis reconnaissant. Le simple fait que vous soyez aussi… perturbé par ce que Lucifer voulait vous faire faire me suffit. Tout comme le fait que vous avez arrêté juste avant… je voulais que vous suiviez ses ordres pour sauver Sam, mais… la façon que vous avez eu de tenter de me protéger même si vous en prendre à lui vous avait coûté la vie… ce sont des choses qui en disent long sur l'ange que vous êtes et enfin… je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Castiel ne s'était clairement pas attendu à recevoir de tels compliments de la part de Dean. Il avait été bien trop convaincu de lui avoir fait du mal pour l'envisager une seule seconde. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de le mériter, mais cela semblait important pour le jeune homme et il refusait de le contredire.

\- Je l'étais déjà avant d'ailleurs… je… je sais que je ne vous en ai sans doute pas donné l'impression parce que ce n'est pas facile pour moi et ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude, mais je… je sais ce que vous avez fait pour moi et… je sais ce que je vous dois… je… avant que Lucifer ne vienne, je cherchais d'ailleurs un moyen de vous remercier… de vous faire comprendre que je ne suis pas… ingrat et enfin… j'avais fini par envisager quelque chose. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que cela soit le bon moment pour vous le proposer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne voyait pas ce que Dean pouvait vouloir faire pour le remercier. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin que le jeune homme fasse quoi que ce soit. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il se sentait bien ici et qu'il n'avait pas peur de Castiel était suffisant pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il était toutefois évident que c'était important pour Dean et il n'avait pas envie de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui semblait compter à ses yeux.

\- Je… je peux te demander de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de s'approcher de Castiel. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il l'avait fait avec grâce, mais sans y être contraint. C'était différent de sa façon de s'agenouiller quand Lucifer avait été là, mais Castiel n'était pas forcément plus à l'aise. Cela ne semblait pas naturel chez le jeune homme. Il n'était pas fait pour être à genoux, mais pour se tenir debout fièrement.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il un peu bêtement.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, mais il était évident que c'était forcé.

\- Je ne peux vous offrir grand-chose parce que je… je ne possède rien qui puisse vous intéresser, mais ça… ça, je peux vous le donner. Je peux vous faire du bien. Je peux vous procurer du plaisir.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seule seconde. Il aurait dû, pourtant. Il était évident que c'était la seule chose que le jeune homme pensait pouvoir offrir à qui que ce soit. Il se trompait. Castiel n'attendait pas de lui qu'il lui donne son corps. Il voulait le voir rependre confiance, grandir, guérir et s'épanouir. C'était la seule récompense qu'il attendait.

\- Je sais que vous pensez que je me sens contraint de… de le faire… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous le propose parce que je pense que c'est… c'est une chose pour laquelle je suis doué et… cela facilitera sans doute grandement les choses si Lucifer revient et exige de nous qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure. Ce sera plus simple si nous l'avons déjà fait.

Castiel devait reconnaitre que l'idée de faire l'amour pour la première fois sous les yeux de Lucifer ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'accepterait jamais la proposition de Dean parce qu'il était évident que le jeune homme n'en avait pas envie. Parce qu'il le faisait uniquement pour prouver sa reconnaissance à Castiel. Ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire. Il ne savait toutefois pas comment le lui faire comprendre sans lui donner la sensation de le rejeter. Sans lui faire mal.

\- Vous méritez que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous. Je peux être ce quelqu'un. Je sais que je suis capable de vous faire du bien et je…

\- Dean, non, l'interrompit Castiel.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris, mais ne bougea pas. L'ange recouvrit ses mains avec les siennes. Il fut soulagé quand Dean ne chercha pas à fuir ce simple contact.

\- Je sais que tu penses bien faire et je ne suis pas en colère, mais je… je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses… que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour me remercier. Je n'ai fait que ce qui est juste et… tu ne me dois rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète… tu n'es pas un esclave ici. Tu es un être humain à part entière. Un homme libre de faire ses propres choix. Tu as le droit au respect et… le simple fait que je refuse d'abuser de toi ne doit pas te pousser à me remercier.

Dean ne semblait pas vraiment saisir le sens de ce que Castiel lui disait. Ce dernier savait que ce n'était sans doute pas facile à assimiler pour lui. Il avait passé sa vie à nier ce qu'il voulait ou ce dont il avait envie. À accepter qu'on l'utilise sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Il avait du mal à accepter que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais il finirait par comprendre.

\- Je sais que vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Je sais que vous êtes vierge et… je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose de ce que le sexe doit représenter pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas contraint de coucher avec un autre, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que votre première fois ne devrait pas avoir lieu devant Lucifer… elle ne devrait pas arriver alors que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire et que vous serez incapable d'y prendre le moindre plaisir. Non. Votre première fois devrait rester un bon souvenir et c'est exactement ce que je veux vous donner.

Castiel hocha la tête, touché par la proposition du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il était sincère, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait pas accepter.

\- Personne ne devrait se voir voler sa première fois par quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Quand je pense à comment toi tu as… tu as été abusé et violé le soir où tu as perdu ta virginité, j'ai plus encore envie de tuer Lucifer. Par contre, si je suis touché par ta proposition, je ne l'accepterais pas.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour laisser au jeune homme le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis peut-être vieux jeu, mais… je n'ai pas envie que ma première fois soit avec quelqu'un qui le fait parce qu'il pense me le devoir. Je veux que cela soit… spécial… unique. Un moment dont moi et mon partenaire aurons envie tous les deux. Alors même si j'en avais envie, je n'accepterais pas. Parce qu'il est évident pour moi que toi tu ne le veux pas… que ta vision du sexe n'est définitivement pas la bonne et… je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est uniquement à cause de ce que Lucifer t'a fait subir et si… si un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un avec qui tu veux faire l'amour alors… j'ai envie que cela ne soit motivé que pour ton désir pour cette personne et non pas parce que tu penses que ce serait préférable ou parce que tu penses que c'est ce que ton partenaire veut. On mérite mieux que ça tous les deux, non?

\- Je… je suppose, murmura Dean, visiblement toujours perdu.

Castiel relâcha alors ses mains puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans hésiter et Castiel lui sourit, soulagé. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes avant que l'ange ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Le sexe est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie dans ces circonstances et… crois-moi, Dean, nous trouverons une autre solution pour sauver ton frère. Je ne le laisserais pas entre les mains de Lucifer. Je n'abandonnerais pas.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me le promettre?

Castiel ne voulait pas jurer quand il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr qu'il en était capable, mais il pouvait tout de même promettre à Dean d'essayer. De ne jamais baisser les bras. De tout tenter pour sauver Sam. Cette promesse-là, il était sûr de la tenir.

\- Je te le promets et, je sais que si tu posais la même question à Gabriel, tu obtiendrais la même réponse de sa part. Nous sommes tous les deux de ton côté et nous ferons tout notre possible pour aider ton frère.

\- Merci, Castiel.

L'ange haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de passer son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Il espérait que son geste ne serait pas de trop. Il fut soulagé quand Dean accepta de se blottir contre son flanc. Castiel ferma alors les yeux pour apprécier leur proximité.

\- Ne me remercie pas ou plutôt… attends que Sam soit avec toi pour le faire. En attendant, repose-toi un peu. Je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un peu de calme après ce qu'on a traversé.

Dean hocha la tête contre son épaule. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru possible, quelques minutes plus tôt, de pouvoir ainsi serrer le jeune homme contre lui sans le voir paniquer aussitôt. Il était toutefois content qu'il puisse le faire. Il avait eu envie de l'enlacer dès le début. Dès sa première rencontre avec Dean. Il était évident que le jeune homme avait bien besoin d'un peu d'affection après tout ce qu'il avait subi. Castiel était ravi d'être celui qui lui en donnait.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et restèrent ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Cela ne gênait pas l'ange. Bien au contraire. Il se sentait bien. Il savait que ses émotions avaient sans doute une signification qu'il aurait été intelligent de prendre le temps d'analyser, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Il ne voulait pas avoir de réponses. Pas quand il se sentait bien et apaisé. Pas quand Dean était serré contre lui et semblait enfin calme.

Lucifer reviendrait forcément. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner quand il avait une idée en tête. Castiel devrait alors lui faire face. Il espérait avoir trouvé une autre solution d'ici là. Il espérait que Gabriel aurait une de ces idées brillantes qui faisaient de lui un stratège hors pair, car l'ange refusait d'abuser de Dean. Il refusait de le toucher sans sa permission. Il refusait de devenir un monstre. Il voulait continuer à protéger Dean contre tout et tout le monde. Il voulait également protéger Sam. Il en avait fait son objectif principal. Rien ni personne, pas même Lucifer, leur Père ou Michael et son armée, ne l'en empêcherait.


	11. Amitié

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté lundi. Elissa, ma formidable correctrice, a eu un soucis de WIFI et n'a pas pu m'envoyer les documents en temps voulu. J'aurais pu les corriger moi même bien sûr ou les poster en l'état. Mais le problème est que je n'avais pas le temps de le relire car ça prend du temps (et ce qui ne fait que renforcer ma reconnaissance envers Elissa). Et je ne voulais pas vous envoyer un chapitre bourré de fautes. J'ai donc du renoncer à poster lundi. Mais voilà, problème de WIFI réglé, Elissa m'a envoyé le chapitre et je vous le livre aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire malgré tout et merci pour tous vos formidables messages. Je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tout le monde sur le dernier chapitre mais je le ferais sans faute sur celui-ci. Mille pardons à nouveau. **

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean se pose des questions et trouve des réponses. Je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi sans faute**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**The Story de 30 seconds to Mars**

**Chapitre 11 : Amitié**

_« L'amitié est lente à mûrir et la vie si rapide. L'amitié est une fleur que le vent couche et souvent déracine. »_

_Eugène Cloutier_

Si Dean se sentait de mieux en mieux chez Castiel et en présence de l'ange et de Gabriel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment où Lucifer reviendrait les voir. Il connaissait son ancien maître et il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il allait jusqu'au bout. Il savait se montrer patient, mais il ne baissait pas les bras. Il reviendrait forcément et, cette fois, il ne laisserait personne le distraire. Personne l'arrêter. Il ne repartirait pas sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait tant.

Dean savait que Castiel en avait tout autant conscience que lui, mais l'ange semblait refuser de se préparer à cette éventualité. Il avait refusé de coucher avec Dean pour prendre ses marques. Il n'avait même pas abordé le sujet une seule fois depuis leur longue conversation. Dean se doutait qu'il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à son grand frère, mais il ne pourrait jamais y parvenir. Il ne pourrait jamais trouver une issue satisfaisante. Dean était fataliste et, parce qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il était le plus lucide dans cette histoire, il avait décidé d'être prêt à toute éventualité.

Sans en parler à Castiel, il prenait le temps de se préparer soigneusement tous les matins. Il n'y trouvait aucun plaisir. Il ne cherchait pas à atteindre l'orgasme. Il le faisait uniquement pour être sûr que la pénétration ne serait pas trop douloureuse le moment venu. C'était étrange de prendre ainsi quelques minutes chaque matin, et parfois dans l'après-midi, pour se préparer à une telle chose. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, mais cela lui donnait la sensation de faire quelque chose. D'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur la situation.

Il se sentait bizarre à chaque fois qu'il croisait Castiel dans la maison juste après. Il avait presque honte d'être ainsi prêt quand l'ange n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il mijotait. Il avait hésité à lui en parler avant de se raviser. Il était évident que le sujet restait tabou pour lui et il ne voulait pas le brusquer en le forçant à en parler.

La plupart du temps, il ne savait de toute façon pas vraiment comment se comporter avec Castiel. Il l'appréciait et il avait confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il était différent de Lucifer. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et il n'avait aucune intention de le forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais il restait un ange. Il était peut-être proche des humains qui vivaient sous son toit, mais il n'était pas l'un d'eux. Cela n'aidait pas Dean à savoir comment interagir avec lui sans avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Il n'avait jamais eu à se poser une telle question avant. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres avec Lucifer. Il ne s'interrogeait pas sur la façon de se comporter avec lui. Il se contentait d'être là quand il avait besoin de lui et le laissait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il en allait de même avec les autres anges qu'il côtoyait à l'époque. Tous étaient là pour lui donner des ordres ou l'utiliser. Cela ne nécessitait pas qu'il s'interroge sur quoi que ce soit.

Aussi, il n'interagissait que très peu avec les autres humains. Sam était son petit frère, son meilleur ami et le centre de son univers. Il savait d'instinct comment se comporter avec lui. C'était inscrit dans ses gènes. Les autres esclaves ne lui parlaient jamais. Ou seulement pour lui dire qu'il était attendu ici ou là.

Maintenant qu'il était chez Castiel, les interactions avec les autres étaient plus nombreuses et totalement différentes. Ici, on lui demandait comment il allait. On lui parlait. On se souciait de lui. S'il avait été totalement déstabilisé les premiers jours, il avait fini par s'habituer. Il se sentait à l'aise avec les autres esclaves. Ils avaient le même passif. Ils avaient vécu des horreurs similaires. Ils avaient énormément de choses en commun. Cela aidait à tisser des liens.

Par contre, avec Castiel, il n'y avait rien de tel. Dean en avait assez de ne pas savoir. Il devait obtenir des réponses. Il savait heureusement parfaitement à qui s'adresser. Charlie était la personne idéale pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Elle connaissait Castiel mieux que personne et elle semblait extrêmement proche de lui. Elle était également toujours là pour aider Dean à s'adapter. Elle lui avait même dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait venir la voir quand il avait une question. Il était temps pour lui de voir si elle mentait ou si elle était réellement prête à l'aider.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine, occupée à se préparer un sandwich. À son arrivée, la voir ainsi l'aurait probablement surpris et fait paniquer. Il était habitué à présent. Il savait que ceux qui habitaient sous le même toit que Castiel avaient parfaitement le droit de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Ils étaient aussi libres que possible. Dean compris.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas sa présence immédiatement. Elle sifflotait, visiblement joyeuse, tout en se préparant à manger. Dean la regarda faire une seconde, envieux de son insouciance et de l'aisance avec laquelle elle évoluait ici. Il aurait aimé être un peu plus comme elle. Il espérait pouvoir y parvenir avec le temps.

Il finit par signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge dans son dos. La jeune femme sursauta aussi et lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle le ramassa en riant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean.

\- Je devrais faire poser une clochette autour de ton cou pour t'entendre arriver, plaisanta-t-elle.

Dean avait appris à se mouvoir discrètement chez Lucifer. Cela lui avait souvent évité de se faire réprimander. Il savait que cela n'était pas nécessaire ici, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il alors. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Charlie lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Elle reprit la préparation de son sandwich, mais elle ne l'ignorait pas. Elle attendait juste de savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Je… tu m'as dit que tu serais là pour répondre à mes questions si j'en avais… quand je suis arrivé tu m'as promis de m'aider et… il s'avère que j'ai une question et que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir y répondre.

Charlie abandonna alors la préparation de son sandwich et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Dean. Elle le regarda une seconde sérieusement avant de lui faire signe de parler de la main.

\- Je t'écoute.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment poser la question qui le taraudait. Il avait peur que Charlie se moque de lui. Il était presque sûr qu'elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur le sujet, elle. Tout semblait naturel pour elle. Il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir la trouver.

\- Je… à vrai dire, c'est une question un peu gênante et… sans doute que tu vas la trouver stupide. Je sais que c'est idiot et je suis désolé de te déranger pour quelque chose d'aussi...

\- Dean, tu ne me déranges pas, intervint Charlie en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi et je te promets que j'y répondrais sans hésiter. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu as à me demander. Il est normal de s'interroger après ce que tu as vécu. Donc, lance-toi.

Dean aurait vraiment aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Il aurait aimé être capable de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans jamais avoir peur qu'on se moque de lui ou qu'on le lui fasse payer, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait appris jusque-là. Il était difficile d'oublier quelque chose qu'on avait pris le soin de lui graver dans la mémoire et sur la peau.

\- C'est une question qui concerne Castiel, finit-il par dire après de longues secondes d'hésitation.

Charlie hocha la tête.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ça ne pouvait que le concerner lui pour te mettre dans un tel état. Crois-moi, je suis une experte en la matière. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur Castiel. Tu t'es adressé à la bonne personne.

Dean continuait de se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus entre Charlie et Castiel qu'une belle et franche amitié. L'ange avait assuré ne jamais avoir couché avec qui que ce soit, mais il commençait à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils semblaient bien plus proches que Victor et Castiel ou que Garth et l'ange. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Dean aurait aimé savoir quoi, mais ce n'était pas la question qu'il était venu poser. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

\- À vrai dire, je me demandais… je ne sais pas vraiment comment… comment je dois me comporter avec lui. Je… j'aimerais pouvoir être aussi à l'aise avec lui que tu l'es, mais je suis toujours en train de me demander ce qu'il attend de moi et… comment il aimerait que je me comporte en sa présence. J'en ai assez de ne pas savoir. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Il attendit de voir si Charlie allait se moquer de lui et fut soulagé quand ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune femme le regardait, visiblement surprise par sa question, mais elle ne riait pas. Elle ne le pointait pas du doigt en le traitant d'idiot. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Dean se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il lui avait posé sa question. Il avait confiance en elle pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Dean, j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ta question et j'ai vraiment envie de t'apporter la bonne réponse. Alors… pourrais-tu m'expliquer un peu plus précisément ce qui te pose problème?

Dean devait être le premier à l'avoir interrogé sur ce point. Victor et Garth avaient probablement compris par eux même sans qu'on ait besoin de leur expliquer. Il était sans doute plus idiot qu'eux, mais, à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie de comprendre.

\- Castiel est le premier ange à se montrer gentil avec moi. Le premier à se soucier de moi pour autre chose que pour ce que je suis en mesure de lui apporter. Il est le premier à ne pas m'avoir utilisé, frappé ou humilié. Le premier à ne pas me donner d'ordre. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que j'aimerai qu'il soit comme les autres… je suis content que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais… c'est un peu déstabilisant pour moi. Je savais comment me comporter avec tous les autres, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire avec Castiel. Parce qu'il est gentil… parce qu'il me pose des questions… parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi et je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Je… je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment plus clair.

Charlie ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle regarda Dean longuement avant de hocher doucement la tête. Le jeune esclave attendait sans doute beaucoup d'elle, mais il n'avait personne sur qui se reposer. Personne à interroger. Il n'avait que Charlie. Il voulait croire que cela serait suffisant. Qu'il avait eu raison de penser qu'elle était à même de répondre à ses questions. Qu'elle saurait trouver les mots justes pour l'aider à y voir enfin plus clair.

\- Dean, je sais que tout ceci est nouveau pour toi et je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple. Il est normal que tu te poses des questions et il est normal que tu sois un peu perdu. Je l'étais aussi au début. Victor et Garth ont eu des doutes également. Ce n'est jamais simple de passer d'une situation où tu es un esclave sans aucune liberté à une situation où tu as le choix. Crois-moi, si nous avons tous un passé compliqué, aucun de nous trois n'a vécu les horreurs que tu as subies. Il est normal que ce soit plus compliqué pour toi.

Dean hocha la tête, mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Il était impatient. Il refusait toutefois de brusquer la jeune femme. Elle était déjà gentille de prendre le temps de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat.

\- Ce que tu dois savoir de Castiel, c'est qu'il… il est sincère… toujours. Il ne ment jamais. Il… tout ce qu'il ressent, il ne cherche pas à le cacher. On peut lire la moindre des émotions sur son visage. Il n'est pas vraiment différent de toi et moi en fin de compte.

Dean avait envie de la contredire sur ce point. Il y avait une différence majeure entre eux et Castiel. Il était un ange et eux étaient humains. De son point de vue, c'était un point crucial et sans doute le cœur du problème.

\- Il n'attend pas de toi que tu te comportes d'une manière en particulier. Il n'attend pas de toi que tu sois comme ceci ou comme cela. Il veut que tu sois toi-même et cela implique également la façon que tu auras de te comporter avec lui. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que tu sois à l'aise… obéissant… en retrait ou extraverti. Il veut que tu sois toi-même. Je sais que tu n'as pour le moment aucune idée de qui tu es vraiment, mais, en attendant, tu dois simplement agir naturellement.

Dean ne comprenait pas et cela devait se lire sur son visage puisque Charlie reprit la parole aussitôt.

\- Comporte-toi avec lui comme tu te comportes avec moi. Tu ne dois pas voir Castiel comme un… un être supérieur ou fondamentalement différent simplement parce que c'est un ange et toi non. Considère-le comme quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir ton ami. Considère-le comme un être humain comme les autres. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aimerait le plus. Que tu le vois comme n'étant pas différent de Victor, Garth et moi.

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr de le pouvoir. Il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier que Castiel était un ange. Il pouvait concevoir qu'il était différent de ses semblables. Qu'il était différent de Lucifer, mais il ne parviendrait jamais à le voir comme un être humain. Pas quand il était puissant, probablement vieux de plusieurs millénaires et immortel.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas un être humain. Il ne sera jamais comme nous. Il ne mourra jamais. Il ne vieillira pas. On ne peut pas le tuer avec des armes traditionnelles. Il peut se télétransporter et nous massacrer tous en un claquement de doigts. Il n'est pas humain.

Charlie hocha la tête, mais ne sembla pas perturbé ou déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Non, il n'est pas humain au sens propre du terme, mais il est plus humain que beaucoup de nos semblables. Il est… comme nous. Il souffre. Il lui arrive d'être heureux et de rire à des blagues stupides. Il lui arrive de pleurer. Il lui arrive d'avoir peur. Tout comme toi et comme moi.

Dean avait envie de le croire, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Lucifer s'était assuré que le jeune esclave connaisse la différence entre Dean et lui. Entre les autres anges et les esclaves. Il était difficile de l'oublier. Difficile de passer outre ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis qu'il était enfant.

\- Lucifer… il voulait que je sois parfaitement conscient de la différence entre lui et moi. Il a fait en sorte que je sache que je n'étais pas son égal. Il l'a martelé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce soit gravé dans mon esprit.

Charlie l'écoutait avec attention. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Elle se contentait d'être là. Dean savait qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur elle.

\- Quand on est enfant… on est toujours un peu naïf et stupide et on accepte tout le monde sans jamais se soucier des différences. Je ne comprenais pas à quatre ans qu'il puisse exister des êtres supérieurs par nature. Pour moi, Lucifer était… juste une personne de plus et il m'a laissé le croire pendant quelque temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve un peu trop insolent à son goût. Il s'est alors évertué à me faire comprendre que je ne devais surtout jamais le voir comme mon égal. Si toutefois je venais à l'oublier, il se chargeait de me le rappeler en me frappant. Il faisait en sorte d'asseoir sa supériorité en me montrant à quel point il était plus puissant que je ne pourrais jamais espérer l'être. J'ai fini par le comprendre… par l'enregistrer pour survivre. Maintenant, je suis ici… et tout ce que je croyais savoir… on me dit que c'était faux et que je dois agir différemment. C'est un peu… c'est juste difficile à accepter.

Charlie lui sourit alors en serrant son avant-bras dans sa main. Dean se sentait soutenu et parfaitement à l'aise maintenant. Charlie était douée pour détendre les gens.

\- Dean, le problème est que ton seul professeur en la matière était Lucifer. Je ne l'ai peut-être vu qu'une seule fois, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Je sais qu'il est cruel. Je sais que c'est un monstre et je sais aussi que tout ce qu'il dit et pense est faux. Il se trompe. Tu le sais toi aussi, non?

Dean savait que Lucifer était effectivement un monstre. Qu'il faisait du mal aux autres uniquement parce qu'il aimait ça. Il voyait les humains comme faibles et stupides. Comme du bétail. Il ne savait pas combien certains pouvaient être forts, courageux et intelligents. Dean savait qu'il se trompait sur ce point. Tout comme il se trompait en pensant qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser les humains à sa guise. Ce qu'il avait fait subir au jeune esclave était criminel. Dean le savait. Il réalisa alors que Charlie avait raison. Pourquoi continuerait-il de croire ce que son ancien maître lui avait dit concernant la supériorité des anges sur les humains puisqu'il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il lui mentait sur tout le reste?

\- Je sais qu'il a tort et… tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à croire qu'il… qu'il existe une différence entre Castiel et toi. Il n'est peut-être pas humain, mais il est… comme toi et moi. Je… je vais essayer de m'en souvenir.

Charlie lui sourit à nouveau. Elle semblait contente de l'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair. Soulagé qu'il ait compris ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Dean se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait les réponses à ses questions. Il ne serait pas simple de les mettre en application, mais il avait enfin les réponses qu'il attendait. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

\- Tu sais… je pense que ce que Castiel veut vraiment, c'est… s'il pouvait changer quelque chose en lui… il deviendrait humain sans hésiter. Il accepterait de souffrir comme nous… de risquer d'être un esclave si cela pouvait lui offrir une chance d'être accepté par les humains. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Être comme nous. Faire en sorte de le lui donner en ne faisant aucune différence entre lui et nous lui ferait plaisir.

Dean allait essayer. Ce ne serait pas simple, mais cela valait la peine. Il voulait donner à Castiel quelque chose qu'il désirait pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui au quotidien. Il avait tenté de le remercier en lui proposant de coucher avec lui. Il s'était heurté à un refus clair et net. Par contre, il pouvait lui donner ça. C'était finalement même mieux ainsi.

\- Je te promets d'essayer. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir du premier coup, mais je vais essayer, promit-il en souriant à son tour.

Charlie lui relâcha finalement l'avant-bras et recommença à préparer son sandwich. Dean choisit de ne rien ajouter non plus. Ils avaient fait le tour de la question. C'était maintenant à lui de jouer.

Il se contenta donc de regarder la jeune femme travailler sans l'interrompre. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il la considérait comme une amie. Si cela continuait à l'émerveiller de pouvoir le penser, il n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet à présent. Il n'était plus seul. Bien sûr, il lui manquait Sam, mais il commençait à se construire une sorte de famille. Quand son petit frère serait enfin avec lui, cela serait parfait. Il n'avait jamais cru avoir quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il avait perdu espoir. Castiel, Charlie, Gabriel et les autres le lui avaient rendu. Il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

* * *

Castiel s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la quête d'une solution pour sauver Sam sans avoir à donner à Lucifer ce qu'il leur avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis sa venue chez lui, mais il savait que cela finirait par arriver. Il savait que Lucifer ne renoncerait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Si cela avait pu être admirable s'il l'avait mis au service du bien, c'était un gros désavantage dans leur situation.

Castiel refusait toujours catégoriquement d'envisager de suivre les ordres de Lucifer. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer abusant de Dean. Pas même avec son accord. Le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il saurait l'accepter et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas ensuite, mais c'était avec sa propre conscience que Castiel aurait un problème. Il s'était promis depuis le début de veiller sur les humains. De ne jamais leur faire le moindre mal. Il ne comptait pas manquer à sa promesse maintenant. Même si cela leur permettait de sauver une vie ensuite. C'était inacceptable.

Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel était de son côté et semblait tout aussi déterminé à trouver une issue. Comme il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises, il savait qu'une nouvelle confrontation entre Lucifer et Castiel pousserait ce dernier à tenter de le tuer et lui coûterait la vie. Gabriel ne le laisserait pas faire.

Castiel se sentait soutenu, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il sentait que le retour de Lucifer approchait. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune solution viable. Gabriel avait émis plusieurs hypothèses, mais aucune ne tenait réellement la route. Castiel, quant à lui, était bien trop angoissé pour parvenir à réfléchir.

De son côté, Dean semblait également se préparer au retour de Lucifer. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement à Castiel, mais son comportement parlait pour lui. Il évitait soigneusement l'ange et refusait de parler seul à seul avec lui. Il semblait agité et perdu. Terrifié également parfois, mais surtout préoccupé. Castiel avait envie de lui demander ce qui le tracassait et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, mais il était convaincu que Dean refuserait d'en parler avec lui. Castiel espérait qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à qui se confier.

Il occupa donc son temps à trouver une solution, sans réussite, et à gérer également toutes les affaires courantes. C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire face à qui que ce soit. Si Charlie et les autres ne l'avaient pas encore interrogé sur ce qu'il comptait faire, il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Il n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner et il détestait ça. Il choisit donc l'option la plus lâche et resta enfermé dans son bureau aussi souvent que possible. Personne ne vint le déranger et, s'il savait que cela ne faisait que repousser l'échéance, cela lui donnait au moins quelques jours de répit. Il en avait bien besoin.

Il avait toutefois besoin d'en sortir parfois. Ne serait-ce que pour manger. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour survivre, mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis des millénaires et il ne comptait pas y déroger maintenant.

Il quitta donc son bureau le plus discrètement possible et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Charlie en compagnie de Dean. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais semblaient à l'aise ensemble. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux en les voyant. Il aurait aimé avoir la même facilité à interagir avec Dean. Il aurait aimé savoir comment faire pour que le jeune homme soit parfaitement à l'aise avec lui. Suffisamment pour rester dans la même pièce que lui en silence et sans chercher une excuse pour s'enfuir.

Il n'avait pas envie de les interrompre et il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour retourner dans son bureau quand Charlie remarqua sa présence. Elle lui sourit en portant un sandwich à sa bouche.

\- Hé, Castiel, te voilà enfin! J'ai cru que tu allais rester cloitré dans ton bureau jusqu'à la fin des temps! lança la jeune femme, visiblement contente de le voir.

Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas été juste envers elle et les autres en se cachant ainsi, mais il avait une bonne raison pour l'avoir fait. Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Il se promit de le leur expliquer plus tard.

\- Je vous dérange de toute évidence. Je vais… je vais partir, répliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean.

Il avait les yeux rivés au sol et semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. Castiel pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait et cela coïncidait clairement avec son arrivée. Il avait définitivement interrompu quelque chose.

\- À vrai dire, j'allais partir et je pense que Dean apprécierait un peu de compagnies pendant qu'il prépare quelque chose à manger alors… tu peux rester, assura Charlie après quelques secondes.

Elle n'attendit pas que Castiel ou Dean protestent et prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie. Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, l'ange déglutit avec peine et fit un pas en direction du jeune homme.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu n'en as pas envie et tu sais que tu n'as pas non plus à me préparer quelque chose à manger. Je peux m'en occuper seul.

\- Pour vous laisser mettre le feu à la cuisine? Non, merci. Je pense qu'il est plus sûr que je m'en occupe. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime cuisiner.

\- Mais tu préfèrerais être seul… ou que je rappelle Charlie?

Dean secoua la tête avant de se tourner pour commencer à attraper des ustensiles de cuisine. Castiel s'approcha un peu plus de lui, mais garda tout de même une certaine distance. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'être le bienvenu.

\- Dean, je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de te poser cette question, mais je… est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche et si cela vient de moi, j'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit pour pouvoir m'excuser convenablement.

Dean se tourna vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs ingrédients qu'il déposa ensuite sur le plan de travail. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné par le fait que le jeune homme semblait déjà savoir où tout se trouvait. Il semblait dans son élément ici.

\- Non, vous n'avez rien fait… ou dit d'ailleurs. J'avais juste besoin de parler de quelque chose avec Charlie.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant qu'une idée qui le terrifiait naisse dans son esprit. Était-il possible que le jeune homme ait développé des sentiments pour Charlie? C'était peut-être ce dont il avait voulu lui parler. Il risquait toutefois d'être déçu. La jeune femme était lesbienne et n'envisageait pas de changer de ce point de vue là. Pas même pour quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que Dean.

\- Oh! est-ce que c'est… est-ce qu'elle te plait? demanda-t-il finalement malgré lui.

Il n'avait pas le droit de poser cette question. Cela ne le concernait pas, mais il ressentait le besoin de savoir. Il était jaloux et il détestait ça.

\- Charlie? Non, elle… c'est une amie rien de plus, assura Dean en commençant à couper des oignons.

Castiel en fut considérablement soulagé. Il finit par rejoindre Dean vers le plan de travail, mais ne lui proposa pas son aide. Le jeune homme avait raison sur un point. Il était une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Il était préférable qu'il ne fasse rien.

\- De toute façon, même si j'avais des sentiments pour elle, je ne lui dirais rien… pas quand il est évident que vous et elle… que vous êtes enfin… vous l'êtes non?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr de comprendre ce que le jeune homme sous-entendait. Il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête frénétiquement.

\- Non, non pas du tout. Charlie est… elle aime les femmes et moi je… je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour qui que ce soit, mais si c'était le cas, je pense que je serais plutôt… enfin plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il avait imaginé parler avec Dean, mais il s'était senti obligé de le lui préciser. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme puisse penser qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'amitié entre Charlie et lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi c'était aussi important. Il préférait ne pas se poser la question.

\- Je suis content que tu aies parlé avec elle en tout cas… et je suis content que tu puisses la voir comme ton amie… ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs. C'est une bonne chose. J'espère juste qu'elle a pu t'apporter les réponses que tu attendais d'elle.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de jeter les oignons coupés dans une casserole. Il attrapa ensuite la viande et entreprit de la couper en fine lamelle. Castiel admira la dextérité avec laquelle il travaillait pendant une seconde. Il avait des mains incroyablement élégantes. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là.

\- À vrai dire, elle… elle m'a aidé oui. Par contre, si je sais que ses conseils sont bons, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai la moindre idée de la manière dont je les mettrais en application. C'est là tout le problème.

Castiel avait envie de lui proposer son aide. Il avait envie de lui demander ce que Charlie lui avait dit, mais il était presque sûr que Dean refuserait de répondre. S'il avait envie de se confier à lui, il aurait pu le faire avant. Bien sûr, Castiel avait passé tout son temps dans son bureau à fuir le jeune homme. Cela expliquait peut-être qu'il se soit tourné vers Charlie. Ou peut-être que son problème concernait l'ange lui-même. Castiel était perdu.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider? demanda-t-il alors.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris et l'ange s'empressa de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

\- Avec la cuisine.

Le jeune homme réfléchit une seconde avant de lui tendre le couteau et de pousser la planche à découper dans sa direction. Castiel fut content de voir qu'il acceptait son aide. Il était content également de pouvoir se rendre utile. Il détestait rester là sans rien faire.

\- Essayez de ne pas vous couper un doigt. Ce serait dommage, jeta Dean.

Castiel commença à découper la viande avec soin.

\- Même si cela arrivait, je guérirais aussitôt. Je pense que me laisser couper la viande est la seule tâche que je ne peux pas rater. Ou du moins pas trop gravement, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Dean se pencha au-dessus de la casserole qui se trouvait sur le feu pour surveiller la cuisson de ses oignons avant de se tourner en direction de Castiel. L'ange pouvait sentir qu'il l'observait. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr s'il le faisait uniquement pour surveiller son travail ou s'il y avait une autre explication. Il ne dit donc rien et se contenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Dean reprit finalement la parole après quelques minutes.

\- Je me pose beaucoup de questions ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas vraiment à qui m'adresser pour obtenir des réponses et puis j'ai pensé à Charlie. Elle m'a répété à de multiples reprises que je pouvais venir la voir si j'avais le moindre souci. Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle a pris le temps de m'écouter et elle ne s'est pas moquée de moi-même si mes questions étaient sans doute un peu stupides.

\- Il n'y a pas de questions stupides, Dean. Pas quand on a vécu ce que tu as vécu. Personne n'a le droit de se moquer de toi pour ça et, si quelqu'un le fait malgré tout, alors tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir. Je me chargerais de dire à la personne en question que ce n'est définitivement pas un comportement acceptable.

Il vit Dean sourire du coin de l'œil et il en fit de même après quelques secondes. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi nul qu'il le pensait quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec le jeune homme. Pour le moment, il avait fait un sans-faute. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur la question que Dean lui posa ensuite.

\- Castiel, est-ce qu'on est amis tous les deux?

L'ange fut tellement surpris par ce qu'il entendit que le couteau lui échappa des doigts. La pointe coupa l'index de son autre main. Ce n'était pas une blessure profonde, mais elle saignait. Il porta aussitôt son doigt à ses yeux et se guérit mentalement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû vous poser cette question. Est-ce… est-ce que ça va aller? Je… vous n'avez pas mal?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de brandir son doigt guéri sous le nez de Dean. Ce dernier lui prit la main et l'observa une seconde avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Castiel ignora difficilement combien ce simple contact suffit à lui arracher un petit frisson.

\- Dean, j'ai juste été surpris par ta question, mais je peux te promettre que tu avais le droit de me la poser. D'ailleurs, je vais te répondre.

Le jeune homme semblait nerveux à nouveau. Presque comme s'il redoutait une réponse négative de la part de Castiel.

\- J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Je te considère comme tel de mon côté, mais je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas facile pour toi et je pourrais comprendre que tu aies besoin de plus de temps pour me faire confiance. Je peux attendre. Je… ma réponse est… oui nous sommes amis, mais seulement si tu en as envie toi.

Dean réfléchit une seconde en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant. J'avais Sam et il… il est effectivement mon meilleur ami, mais il est également mon petit frère alors c'est… je sais parfaitement comment me comporter avec lui. Ici… il y a Charlie, Victor et Garth et… ils sont tous les trois gentils et je… je pense que je peux dire qu'ils sont mes amis. Sauf que c'est une situation inédite pour moi et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment la gérer.

\- Tu apprendras, assura Castiel parce qu'il était presque sûr que c'était ce que le jeune homme voulait l'entendre dire.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la cuisinière. Castiel pensait le sujet clos, mais le jeune homme reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Ce que je voulais savoir en venant voir Charlie c'est… j'ai envie qu'on soit amis vous et moi. J'aime l'idée, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec vous. Vous… les autres sont humains et c'est plus simple. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été ami avec les autres esclaves chez Lucifer, mais il m'arrivait d'interagir avec eux. C'est… plus facile d'une certaine manière. Avec les anges… tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés avant vous et Gabriel… ils m'ont fait du mal et ils… ils ont toujours fait en sorte que je me souvienne combien ils étaient supérieurs à moi. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme eux, mais… je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont je dois me comporter avec vous.

Castiel détestait entendre Dean parler de ce que ses semblables lui avaient fait subir. Il les détestait tous. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le leur faire payer, mais ce n'était pas ce dont il devait se préoccuper pour le moment. Il avait juste besoin de rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses être plus nerveux avec moi qu'avec Charlie ou les autres. Je m'attendais à ce que ça ne soit pas simple pour toi et, franchement, les progrès que tu as déjà faits jusque-là sont incroyables. Tu as juste besoin de temps. Quant à la façon dont tu dois te comporter avec moi… je n'ai aucune attente… essaie d'être le plus naturel possible et tout se passera bien. Si je te mets en colère, dis-le-moi. Si tu n'as pas envie de me voir, je ne te forcerais pas. Si tu as juste envie de venir me parler… de tout et n'importe quoi alors viens sans hésiter. Je ne suis pas différent de Charlie ou des autres de ce point de vue là.

\- Elle m'a dit de me comporter avec vous comme si vous n'étiez pas un ange, mais un être humain.

\- Si tu réussissais, Dean, ce serait sans nul doute le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait de toute ma vie.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à suivre ses conseils immédiatement, mais il était tout de même content qu'il les ait acceptés aussi facilement. Il avait envie de progresser. Envie de faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien avec Castiel. C'était déjà beaucoup après toutes les horreurs que ses semblables lui avaient fait subir.

\- D'ailleurs, le fait que tu sois venu parler à Charlie de ton problème… que tu aies eu confiance en elle pour parler, c'est déjà la preuve que tu as avancé. Il y a quelques semaines encore, tu te méfiais autant d'elle que de moi. Rien n'est perdu.

Dean sourit enfin et Castiel se félicita mentalement pour savoir su trouver les bons mots. Il commençait à prendre le coup. Son conseil était finalement applicable à lui-même. Il devait être naturel avec Dean. Il commettrait sans doute des erreurs ou dirait parfois des choses que le jeune homme trouverait blessantes ou gênantes, mais c'était quelque chose qui arrivait constamment entre deux amis après tout.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, Castiel, finit par lancer le jeune homme.

L'ange aurait aimé qu'il soit capable de le tutoyer, mais il savait que c'était probablement trop tôt pour le lui demander. Ils devaient avancer au rythme que le jeune homme souhaitait et certainement pas plus vite. Castiel devait absolument se montrer patient.

\- C'est ce que font les amis, non? tenta alors l'ange en souriant.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin avant de reprendre la préparation du dîner. Castiel, de son côté, recommença à couper la viande.

\- Je suppose oui, mais je manque d'expérience. En tout cas, je suis content de vous avoir comme ami. Je… je me sens moins seul. Bien sûr, ça ne pourra être parfait que lorsque Sam sera là, mais en attendant, je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous et c'est… c'est important pour moi.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Dean… sur nous tous, je veux dire.

Dean acquiesça et Castiel en fut soulagé. Sa langue avait fourché, mais heureusement pour lui, Dean ne semblait pas l'avoir noté. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre à obtenir une place particulière dans la vie et dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne serait jamais différent de Charlie, Garth, Victor ou Gabriel. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie d'ailleurs. Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas en avoir envie. Il continuait d'être troublé par le jeune homme. Il continuait d'avoir envie de veiller sur lui et de le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Il voulait le rendre heureux. Le voir sourire plus souvent. L'entendre rire. Il voulait le voir s'épanouir, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y parvenir seul. Si cela le décevait un peu, ce n'était pas grave après tout.

Il termina de couper la viande puis la tendit à Dean. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire avant de l'ajouter aux oignons qui semblaient enfin cuits à sa convenance. Il découpa ensuite plusieurs autres légumes et les ajouta à son plat.

Castiel ne lui proposa pas son aide à nouveau. Il se contenta de le regarder travailler en silence. Il était juste content de voir qu'ils pouvaient être dans la même pièce sans parler et sans qu'aucun des deux ne se sentent mal à l'aise. C'était ce qu'il avait envié à Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine, mais, après une discussion avec Dean, il l'avait obtenu également et cela le remplissait de joie.

Il savait bien que la menace que représentait Lucifer pesait toujours sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaires. Sam était toujours entre les mains de ce monstre et Gabriel n'avait toujours pas de plan pour le sauver. Rien n'était parfait et pourtant, dans ce moment de silence où Dean travaillait sans se soucier de la présence de Castiel, tout semblait l'être pour l'ange. Il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans le jeune homme à ses côtés. Cela en disait probablement long sur ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui, mais il choisit de l'ignorer une fois de plus. Cela ne pourrait bien sûr pas durer. Il devrait faire face à la situation tôt ou tard. Il devrait se confronter à ses sentiments et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, mais, pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de ce moment sans se poser de questions. Il estimait l'avoir mérité.


	12. Action

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 12 en temps et en heure. Je sais, avec moi, ça devient rare !**

**Merci à Elissa une nouvelle fois pour son travail de correction. Et merci à vous pour le soutien que vous apportez à cette histoire, pour tous vos messages et vos compliments.**

**Attention, Dean fait un cauchemar ! Et Castiel décide de changer de stratégie. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**This is war de 30 seconds to Mars**

**Chapitre 12 : Action**

_« L'action libère, l'action vivifie, l'action récompense. »_

_Reine Malouin_

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il se retrouvait chez Lucifer. Il se souvenait de s'être endormi chez Castiel, dans son lit auprès de l'ange qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme son ami. Il se souvenait de lui avoir dit « bonne nuit » puis d'avoir fermé les yeux. Il se souvenait d'avoir succombé au sommeil rapidement. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait senti la peur le gagner. Il n'était plus chez Castiel. Il n'était plus dans cet endroit qu'il commençait doucement à considérer comme son foyer. Il n'était plus là où il était en sécurité. Où personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Où on ne le forcerait pas à suivre les ordres. Où on n'abuserait pas de lui.

Il regarda longuement autour de lui, terrifié. Castiel avait-il fini par se lasser de lui? Avait-il attendu qu'il se soit endormi pour le ramener chez son ancien maître? Il avait fini par avoir confiance en lui. Il était convaincu que Castiel ne lui avait pas menti. Qu'il n'était pas comme Lucifer, mais Dean se retrouvait pourtant là où il avait tant souffert et Castiel n'était pas là.

La maison semblait vide. C'était le milieu de la nuit et tout le monde semblait dormir. Les lumières étaient également éteintes. Dean aurait probablement dû se trouver dans la chambre de son ancien maître à cette heure-ci. Probablement sur le sol à prier pour que le sommeil l'emporte. À la place, il était en plein milieu du salon, debout sans avoir le souvenir de s'être levé, dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais Dean savait qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il reconnaissait l'endroit pour y avoir vécu les dix-huit dernières années. Ce n'était pas un mirage. Il était bel et bien revenu.

Pendant une seconde, Dean songea à prendre la fuite. Il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher. Il avait peut-être une chance de partir avant que quelqu'un ne le voie. Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez Castiel puisqu'il en avait été renvoyé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se réfugier chez Gabriel puisqu'il était proche de Castiel et approuvait sans doute sa décision de le rendre à Lucifer. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option : tenter de survivre seul dans la nature. Il pourrait peut-être trouver la cachette des résistants et s'y cacher pendant quelque temps. Il supposait que là-bas on saurait l'accepter.

Par contre, il y avait un problème dans ce plan. Si Lucifer savait que Castiel ne voulait plus de lui et qu'il l'avait rapporté chez lui, il s'attendrait forcément à le retrouver. Il saurait alors que Dean avait fui et se vengerait sur Sam. C'était trop risqué. Dean ne pouvait pas mettre ainsi son frère en danger.

Il était encore en train de réfléchir à la meilleure option quand il entendit un cri à l'étage. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de son frère. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il se précipita dans cette direction. Il monta les marches en courant puis poussa la porte de la chambre de Lucifer. Il était convaincu que les cris venaient de là. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, Sam était sur le lit, attaché et à moitié nu. Lucifer se tenait devant lui, le dos tourné à la porte, le fouet que Dean connaissait trop bien à la main. C'était celui qu'il avait utilisé à maintes reprises sur lui. Celui que le jeune esclave détestait le plus.

Sam avait déjà reçu plusieurs coups. Il en portait les marques sur le torse. Dean resta quelques secondes immobile totalement sous le choc. C'était exactement ce dont il avait eu tant peur en quittant la maison de Lucifer. Et c'était sans nul doute le pire de ses cauchemars.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il devait intervenir. Il se fichait de ne pas en avoir le droit. Il était prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle punition si cela évitait à son frère de continuer à souffrir à sa place.

Il s'élança en direction de Lucifer, mais fut arrêté net par une forme de barrière invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Sam le vit alors et cria son nom. Dean tenta de passer malgré tout, mais rien n'y faisait. Il hurla pour attirer l'attention de Lucifer, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il donna des coups contre la barrière invisible, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et son cœur battant bien trop vite dans sa poitrine.

Sam continuait de l'appeler à l'aide. De le supplier de faire quelque chose. Tout était de la faute de Dean. Il l'avait abandonné. Il avait échoué à l'aider et maintenant c'était Sam qui en payait les conséquences. Il avait failli au seul devoir qu'il avait.

\- Dean!

Le jeune esclave fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Castiel. L'ange n'était pas là, mais il était toutefois convaincu qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il l'ignora et continua de tenter de s'approcher du lit où Sam était frappé à nouveau. Lucifer semblait déterminé à couvrir son torse entier de marques et Dean aurait aimé que chacune d'entre elles lui soient infligées à lui plutôt.

\- Dean!

Castiel continuait de l'appeler, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui prêter attention. Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait reconduit ici malgré toutes ses promesses. Tout était en partie sa faute aussi. Il ne devait pas se laisser surprendre.

\- Dean, réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie.

Le jeune esclave arrêta de donner des coups devant lui et s'immobilisa. Il avait la tête qui tournait et l'impression qu'on le tirait en arrière même si personne ne le touchait. Il ferma les yeux sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Les cris de Sam cessèrent. Le jeune esclave serra les poings.

\- Dean, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Ce que Castiel disait n'avait aucun sens. Il ne serait plus jamais en sécurité. Pas maintenant qu'il était de retour chez Lucifer. Pas maintenant que Sam était devenu sa nouvelle victime. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir à nouveau. Il voulait que l'ange se taise et disparaisse. Il rouvrit les yeux pour se remettre en action, mais il n'était plus chez Lucifer. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il était allongé dans un lit et Castiel était là, assis à côté de lui. Il le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui tenait la main. Dean était totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

\- Je… où est-ce que je suis? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu es chez moi… chez nous. Tu es dans notre lit. Tu faisais un cauchemar. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais… Dean, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici avec moi.

Le jeune esclave eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour assimiler ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il était en sécurité. Il avait simplement fait un cauchemar. Cela expliquait qu'il n'ait pas le moindre souvenir de s'être rendu chez Lucifer. Cela expliquait qu'il n'ait pas pu agir pour aider son frère. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- J'étais de retour chez lui et il… j'étais persuadé que tout était vrai. Que vous m'aviez ramené chez lui pendant que je dormais.

Castiel secoua la tête en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça, Dean. Tu dois me croire. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Je ferais toujours en sorte de te protéger de ce monstre.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Dean savait que Castiel disait vrai. Il le lui avait promis et le jeune esclave avait confiance en lui. Il aurait dû comprendre par lui-même qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, mais tout lui avait semblé tellement réaliste que pendant une très courte seconde qu'il l'avait oublié.

\- Je suis en sécurité, souffla-t-il parce qu'il avait tout de même besoin de se l'entendre dire.

\- Tu l'es, oui, confirma Castiel aussitôt.

Dean pouvait sentir les sanglots monter, mais il les ravala tous. Il refusait de pleurer. Il voulait se montrer fort. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en mains. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Pas quand Sam était toujours en danger entre les mains de Lucifer.

\- Je le suis, mais pas Sam… il… il pourrait lui faire du mal. Il pourrait le tuer pendant que je dors ici et je… je ne peux pas le laisser faire, expliqua-t-il alors.

Castiel sembla triste en l'entendant. Dean savait que l'ange se sentait lui aussi coupable de ne pas avoir pu récupérer Sam. Le jeune esclave n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux. C'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait.

\- C'était de Sam que tu…

\- Il était attaché au lit de Lucifer et il… il le torturait comme il m'a torturé moi durant des années. Il utilisait le même fouet qu'avec moi… celui qui laisse les pires marques. Il était là et il m'appelait et je… je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de lui. J'étais bloqué par une sorte de barrière invisible qui… je l'entendais crier. Castiel… je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

L'ange n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, mais Dean appréciait ce contact. Il l'aida à ne pas oublier qu'il était bel et bien avec lui et qu'il ne risquait rien. Parler le soulagea également. Il avait besoin de partager avec quelqu'un ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Dean. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire venir Sam ici. Je… je pensais en être capable et j'ai tout gâché la dernière fois.

Dean s'était attendu à ce que Castiel s'excuse, mais il refusait de le laisser se faire le moindre reproche. Il avait essayé d'agir et il continuait à chercher une solution. Dean, lui, se contentait de se lamenter sur l'absence de son frère et de se reposer sur Castiel pour l'aider. Il était lâche et il en avait assez. Sam était son frère et sa responsabilité. Il était grand temps qu'il fasse quelque chose de concret.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux et je sais que vous continuez à chercher une issue avec Gabriel. Je sais que vous ferez tout votre possible. J'ai confiance en vous. Je … c'est moi que je déteste. Parce que je suis impuissant. Parce que je suis faible. Parce que je suis en sécurité ici et que je n'ai même pas perdu le sommeil quand mon frère continue à prendre des risques à chaque seconde.

Castiel secoua la tête et Dean pouvait sentir qu'il allait tenter de lui prouver qu'il se trompait. Qu'il n'était pas coupable. Le jeune esclave refusait de le laisser faire. Il devait admettre sa responsabilité et faire en sorte de se racheter.

\- C'est mon petit frère et mes parents… ils me l'ont confié. Ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur lui et j'ai manqué à mon devoir. Je l'ai laissé tomber. Il doit me détester. Je suis presque sûr qu'il m'en veut. J'ai besoin… Castiel, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.

Sam aurait eu toutes les raisons de le détester. Dean lui avait toujours promis de veiller sur lui. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de prendre les coups à sa place. Il avait tenté d'être toujours là pour lui, mais, cette fois, il l'avait abandonné et il doutait de pouvoir un jour réellement se le pardonner. Surtout pas s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Sam ou si Lucifer levait la main sur lui. Il s'en voudrait alors probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et Sam ne pourrait pas non plus le lui pardonner.

\- Dean, écoute-moi, souffla Castiel.

Le jeune esclave réalisa alors que sa respiration était saccadée et que son cœur battait trop vite. Il était en train de succomber à la panique et à l'angoisse. Ce qui était clairement contre-productif dans sa situation. Heureusement pour lui, la voix de Castiel suffit à la calmer. Il tourna les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Je ne connais pas Sam comme toi. Je ne sais de lui que ce que tu m'en as dit, mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Je suis persuadé qu'il est soulagé de te savoir en sécurité. Tu dis vouloir le protéger, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il a exactement le même désir de son côté. Je le sais parce que c'est exactement que les choses fonctionnent entre Gabriel et moi. Je suis moi aussi un petit frère comme Sam et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à Gabriel si toutefois il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit d'identique. Parce que je sais qu'il ne me laisserait pas souffrir s'il avait la moindre chance de m'aider.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il avait probablement raison. Ce qu'il disait était finalement logique. Sam lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait lui aussi envie de le protéger. Que Dean devait l'accepter.

\- Vous avez probablement raison, mais… ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est en danger et que je… je ne suis plus là pour veiller sur lui. Si ce cauchemar venait à se réaliser, je… je préférerais encore mourir que de le laisser souffrir comme j'ai souffert moi.

Castiel grimaça en l'entendait dire ça. Dean savait que c'était probablement difficile à accepter pour lui, mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai. Il se fichait de mourir si toutefois cela permettait à Sam d'être en sécurité pour de bon.

\- Dean, je peux te promettre que Gabriel veille sur lui. Il surveille Lucifer et si toutefois il tentait quoi que ce soit contre ton frère, je suis sûr qu'il interviendrait. Il sait combien c'est important pour toi et que si ça l'est pour toi alors ça l'est pour moi… et donc pour lui. Je… je ne suis pas sûr d'être parfaitement clair, mais je… Gabriel fera en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Tu dois avoir confiance en lui.

Dean en avait envie. Il savait que Gabriel était puissant. Il savait qu'il était aussi fort que Lucifer, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait parlé seulement quelques minutes avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr qu'il ferait tout pour protéger Sam. Il trouvait cela risqué de lui accorder sa confiance sans en savoir plus sur lui. Bien sûr, il était évident que Castiel était convaincu de ce qu'il disait et peut-être cela aurait-il dû suffire à Dean. Sauf qu'il était question de la vie de Sam et c'était bien trop important à ses yeux pour s'en contenter.

\- Je suis désolé, Castiel, mais cela… ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Je ne doute pas que Gabriel ferait tout pour vous, mais pour Sam… il… pourquoi prendrait-il des risques pour lui? Ou pour moi d'ailleurs?

Dean se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Castiel. Ce dernier se rallongea alors pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui tenait toujours la main et le jeune esclave ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la lâche. C'était un contact qu'il appréciait et qui l'aidait à ne pas craquer complètement. Il espérait que Castiel pouvait le sentir.

\- Pour commencer pour la simple et bonne raison que Gabriel est quelqu'un de bien… qu'il aime les humains plus qu'il n'aime ses semblables et… qu'il a toujours tout fait pour les aider. Maintenant, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… pourquoi Sam et pas un autre quand il serait sans doute plus facile d'aider quelqu'un qui n'est pas détenu par Lucifer?

Dean hocha la tête, car c'était effectivement sa prochaine question. Visiblement, Castiel commençait à bien le connaître. Ou il était totalement prévisible. Dans tous les cas, il était soulagé que l'ange soit prêt à répondre à sa question.

\- Gabriel aurait effectivement pu choisir d'aider quelqu'un d'autre… ce qu'il continue d'ailleurs à faire en parallèle, mais il a choisi de te sauver toi malgré Lucifer et malgré la difficulté de la tâche. Parce qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et parce qu'il a énormément d'admiration pour toi. Je n'invente rien. Il me l'a dit. Il avait envie de t'aider et il en a toujours envie. C'est pour ça qu'il fera en sorte de sauver Sam. C'est pour ça qu'il ne baissera pas les bras tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabriel l'avait choisi lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus important ou plus courageux qu'un autre. Il ne pensait pas non plus être exceptionnel. Il ne faisait pas partie de la résistance. Il ne voulait surtout pas se rebeller. Il était juste un esclave parmi tant d'autres. Sam, lui, valait la peine qu'on fasse tout pour lui. Dean lui n'était rien.

\- Il aurait dû choisir mon frère. S'il voulait vraiment sauver quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, c'est lui qu'il aurait faire venir ici. C'est lui le plus fort de nous deux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord et je sais que Gabriel ne le serait pas non plus. Si je sais que tu refuseras de me croire, je continuerais tout de même de le penser.

Dean ne put pas retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Ce que Castiel venait de dire était trop difficile à entendre pour lui. Il ne méritait pas tous ses compliments. Il ne méritait pas d'être là dans une maison parfaite auprès de gens géniaux. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie et s'entendre dire le contraire lui brisait le cœur.

Il sentit les larmes inonder son visage alors qu'il laissait finalement échapper un sanglot. Il s'était attendu à ce que Castiel le laisse pleurer sans intervenir ou peut-être même à ce qu'il lui demande de se reprendre, mais ce que l'ange fit à la place le bouleversa plus encore.

Il s'approcha de lui, lui lâcha la main et referma ses bras dans son dos. Il l'attira ensuite contre son torse et le laissa enfouir son visage dans son cou. Dean n'avait jamais reçu une telle étreinte de la part de qui que ce soit à part son frère et il devait reconnaitre que c'était agréable. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il ne chercha donc pas à la fuir et se contenta de pleurer ouvertement dans les bras de Castiel.

Il fut incapable de parler, incapable de retrouver un semblant de calme pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Castiel ne s'impatienta pas. Il ne chercha pas à accélérer les choses. Il resta pressé contre Dean, ses mains caressant son dos et sa joue appuyer contre le sommet du crâne du jeune esclave.

Dean finit par sentir les sanglots se tarir. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais il était enfin capable de parler à nouveau.

\- Il faut qu'on le sauve, Castiel. Je vais finir par devenir dingue sans lui. Je sais que je dois vous paraître bien ingrat, mais je… j'ai besoin de lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien… quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… vraiment. Il est fort et courageux et il… il n'a jamais perdu la foi. Il continue de croire que les choses finiront par s'arranger un jour. Il a l'espoir. Il… il n'a jamais baissé les bras et il mérite bien mieux que ce qu'il a eu jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Vous méritez bien mieux tous les deux.

Dean avait envie de le croire et, parce qu'il pouvait sentir que c'était également important pour Castiel, il choisir de ne pas le contredire. Il se contenta de rester dans ses bras. Il s'y sentait bien. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. C'était incroyable pour lui. Le simple fait qu'il puisse accepter ainsi l'étreinte d'un ange sans paniquer était énorme à ses yeux. Cependant, Castiel n'était pas seulement un ange. C'était avant tout son ami. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

\- Je te promets qu'on sauvera Sam… ensemble. On le prendra à Lucifer et on le ramènera ici. Il ne lui arriva rien.

Dean ne protesta pas. Les mots de Castiel lui faisaient du bien. S'il continuait à être terrifié, le dire ne les aiderait pas. Il avait besoin de se reprendre en mains et de passer à l'action. Par contre, pour cela, il devait lui aussi retrouver la foi. Comme Sam. Comme Castiel et comme Gabriel. Il devait croire qu'une solution était possible. Qu'ils allaient réussir. C'était le premier pas et Dean avait réellement envie de le franchir. Il ferma donc les yeux et garda son visage enfoui dans le cou de Castiel. Il y prit toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait. Il y prit le réconfort que Castiel semblait enclin à lui donner. Ils allaient réussir. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout.

* * *

Castiel avait toujours détesté voir un être humain en souffrance ou en détresse. Il avait observé l'humanité depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître toutes les différentes manières dont ils géraient leurs chagrins ou leurs peines. Il avait été admiratif de chacune. Il était convaincu qu'aucun ange ne serait capable de supporter le dixième de ce que certains humains vivaient. Il avait eu le cœur brisé à chaque fois qu'il en voyait un pleurer. Ou pire encore. Mettre fin à ses jours quand la souffrance devenait trop dure à supporter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les aider. Tous sans exception. C'était la mission que leur Père leur avait confiée et Castiel y avait toujours accordé énormément d'importance.

Voir Dean pleurer était pire encore que tout ce à quoi il avait assisté jusque-là. Il avait été réveillé par les mouvements erratiques du jeune homme. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il semblait souffrir, mais était pourtant en sécurité dans leur lit. Puis, quand son esprit avait fait le point et qu'il avait été réveillé pour de bon, il avait fini par comprendre. Dean faisait un cauchemar. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement atroce s'il en croyait la façon dont le jeune homme se tortillait en gémissant.

Il avait tout d'abord tenté de le réveiller en l'appelant par son prénom. Il ne voulait pas le toucher tant que Dean n'avait pas conscience de qui il s'agissait. Il avait peur que ce soit pire encore. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme voyait Lucifer dans son cauchemar. Le toucher maintenant ne ferait que le terrifier plus encore. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il cherche à le fuir, tombe du lit et finisse par se faire mal.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois en priant pour qu'il se réveille, mais Dean était trop profondément endormi pour que cela fonctionne. Castiel avait alors fini par le secouer doucement par l'épaule. Il avait tenté de se montrer aussi délicat que possible. Il continuait d'appeler le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse faire le lien entre la personne qui le tenait et celui qui prononçait son prénom.

Malgré tous ses efforts, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut évident que Dean n'était toujours pas entièrement conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il semblait paniqué et prêt à fuir. Castiel ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation avant de le connaître. Il n'avait jamais eu à agir ainsi et, s'il avait eu à réveiller Dean à plusieurs reprises depuis son arrivée, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi compliqué. Il se força toutefois à rester aussi calme que possible pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Dean finit par réaliser qu'il n'était pas en danger. Il tremblait et semblait devoir lutter contre les larmes. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui et il se sentait totalement impuissant. Ce fut pire encore quand Dean finit par lui expliquer ce dont il avait cauchemardé. Castiel s'était attendu à ce que Lucifer en fasse partie, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Sam était là aussi. Dean avait assisté en rêve à une scène qu'il redoutait tout particulièrement. Cela l'avait complètement chamboulé.

Castiel tenta de le rassurer avec des mots. Il s'autorisa également à saisir le bras du jeune homme pour établir un contact et fut soulagé quand ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. Il répondit à toutes les questions que Dean se posait et le rassura à nouveau pour Sam. Par contre, plus les jours passaient et plus il commençait lui-même à se demander s'ils finiraient par trouver une solution pour lui. Gabriel ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis leur dernière conversation et ils n'avaient pas avancé. Lucifer n'avait pas non plus donné signe de vie, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils étaient dans une impasse et Castiel commençait doucement à perdre espoir lui aussi.

Quand Dean finit par exploser en sanglots, l'ange fit ce qui lui semblait le plus naturel. Il avait suffisamment observé les humains pour savoir que dans de telles circonstances, une étreinte était souvent la bienvenue. Il bougea doucement pour laisser à Dean une chance de lui dire « non », mais le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel et s'abandonna enfin au chagrin contre lequel il avait sans doute lutté trop longtemps.

Ses sanglots étaient une vraie torture pour Castiel. Il ne les supportait pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à prononcer des mots dans le vide ou à faire des promesses qu'il ne tenait pas. Il devait agir. Peu importait les risques encourus. Sam valait la peine qu'il se mette un peu en danger. Dean méritait qu'il prenne les choses en mains.

Castiel ne lâcha pas le jeune homme et continua à le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir à nouveau. Il resta blotti contre lui sans bouger et l'ange n'avait pas le cœur à se séparer de lui. Il ne se rendormit pas de son côté. Il se contenta d'attendre que le jour se lève et veillant à ce que Dean ne fasse pas de nouveau cauchemar.

Le jeune homme finit par se réveiller peu de temps après que le soleil soit levé. Castiel le relâcha alors à contrecœur et le regarda quitter la chambre pour la salle de bains sans un mot. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean pensait de la nuit qu'il venait de passer dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas s'il avait apprécié réellement cette étreinte ou l'avait juste accepté parce qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Il ne posa pas la question.

Pour lui, ce moment avait été incroyable. Il aurait préféré qu'il intervienne dans d'autres circonstances, mais tenir Dean dans ses bras avait été merveilleux. Naturel et parfait. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui à nouveau. Il doutait toutefois d'en avoir l'occasion une fois la situation arrangée. Il ne devait toutefois pas se montrer égoïste et se concentrer sur la seule chose qui avait de l'importance. L'avenir de Sam.

Parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il adressa une prière à Gabriel puis sortit de la maison et s'installa sur la terrasse pour l'attendre. C'était une belle journée et il n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Dean était à nouveau dans la bibliothèque comme à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien. Castiel était content qu'il s'y sente bien.

\- Cassie! le salua Gabriel en apparaissant soudainement devant lui.

Castiel grimaça en entendant son surnom, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Ils avaient plus important à discuter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête d'enterrement? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose? demanda finalement Gabriel en dévisageant son frère.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il savait combien son aîné s'inquiétait facilement. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Gabriel devine aussitôt quand quelque chose n'allait pas et il imaginait alors le pire.

\- Il n'est rien arrivé de grave. Je vais bien, mais je… Dean a fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit.

Gabriel hocha la tête comme si cette nouvelle ne le surprenait pas. Il prit ensuite place sur une chaise à côté de son frère et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Combien leur Père était égoïste de laisser la situation perdurer. Combien il le détestait de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités comme il l'aurait dû.

\- Je suis désolé, Cassie. Pour lui et pour toi. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile.

\- C'était horrible, Gabriel. Tu aurais dû le voir. Il… il tremblait et il pleurait et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de lui promettre à nouveau que tout finirait par s'arranger. Ce dont je ne suis même plus sûr moi-même. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne le supporte plus.

Gabriel soupira alors avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. Castiel enchaîna. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire et cela lui faisait du bien de parler à son Gabriel. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé et qu'il obtiendrait son soutien.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer à lui dire que tout ira bien… que tu veilles sur Sam et que Lucifer ne lui fera pas de mal quand il est évident qu'on ne peut pas le lui garantir. Je refuse de continuer à lui mentir. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Je dois passer à l'action. Franchement, à cet instant précis, je suis presque prêt à tuer Lucifer si c'est nécessaire.

\- Cassie, souffla alors Gabriel.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée stupide. Il n'avait aucune chance s'il affrontait Lucifer. Il se ferait probablement tuer avant même d'avoir pu porter le moindre coup. Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'un archange. Il était même incapable de guérir une blessure infligée par Lucifer. Il n'avait pas pu faire disparaître les blessures dans le dos de Dean parce qu'il était trop inférieur à son frère pour ça. Se confronter à lui ne pourrait jamais bien se terminer, mais il était désespéré et finalement prêt à tout pour avoir enfin la sensation d'agir.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. C'est une idée stupide et je devrais y renoncer immédiatement, mais, Gabe… sauf si tu as une meilleure idée à me proposer, je suis définitivement prêt à envisager celle-ci.

Gabriel se tourna complètement vers lui et Castiel sut alors qu'il allait probablement se faire réprimander. Son frère avait joué le rôle de père pour lui avant de disparaître. Il avait été celui vers qui l'ange se tournait quand il avait des questions et il devait probablement penser qu'il était de son devoir maintenant de lui dire combien il était stupide de prendre de tels risques.

\- On ne peut pas se montrer aussi… idiots. On doit réfléchir. Lucifer est intelligent, mais il est également plus fort que toi… peut-être même plus que moi. On n'a aucune chance contre lui et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On doit trouver un plan infaillible et… on doit se montrer patient. Je sais que ça semble plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais ça n'en est pas moins notre seule solution viable.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais plus un constat. Castiel avait la sensation que Gabriel ne saisissait pas l'urgence de la situation.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas et ça ne suffit pas à Dean non plus. Gabe, si on continue à attendre et que rien ne se passe, il va prendre les choses en mains et il retournera là-bas. Il ne me l'a pas dit clairement, mais je sais qu'il en est capable. Il préfère être torturé tous les jours plutôt que de rester ici en sécurité si toutefois il peut en échange avoir la certitude de veiller sur son frère. Il est désespéré à ce point et je le suis tout autant que lui. Je ne peux pas continuer à le regarder pleurer et faire des cauchemars sans agir.

Gabriel lui saisit alors la main. C'était le même geste que Castiel avait fait la veille pour apporter un peu de soutien à Dean. L'ange savait que c'était le but que son frère souhaitait atteindre.

\- Ok, ok, il est clair qu'on ne peut pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de le voir aussi désespéré. Je suis comme toi, Cassie. Je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir à cause de Lucifer, mais je suis un peu lucide parce que je ne vis pas constamment à ses côtés. Je ne partage pas un lit avec lui. Je… peut-être qu'on devrait… si seulement on avait un plan.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était là tout le cœur de leur problème. Oui, ils étaient parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que la situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, mais ils n'étaient pas plus avancés pour autant. Cela le tuait. Il avait le cœur brisé. Il était épuisé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir à ce rythme.

\- Ça fait mal, confessa-t-il alors.

Gabriel se leva de sa chaise et força Castiel à se remettre debout en tirant sur son bras. Ce dernier ne protesta pas. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand Gabriel le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait par le passé. Quand Castiel était triste, son frère avait souvent recours à ce geste typiquement humain. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Gabriel refermer ses bras dans son dos. Il était plus petit que Castiel, mais tellement plus puissant que cela donnait la sensation à ce dernier qu'il ne risquait rien tant que Gabriel était là. Il se blottit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester ainsi pendant des heures entières. Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier tous ses problèmes et laisser son frère le réconforter jusqu'à aller enfin mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir la réalité éternellement.

\- Je suis là, Cassie, et je te promets que je ferais en sorte que les choses s'arrangent.

Castiel hocha la tête avant qu'une idée complètement dingue s'impose brusquement dans son esprit fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il n'y ait pas pensé avant. C'était sans doute fou et risqué, mais c'était également l'issue dont ils avaient tous tant besoin.

Il s'accorda encore quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire ou non, murmura-t-il.

Gabriel ne le relâcha pas et Castiel n'avait aucun problème à lui exposer son plan tout en restant blotti dans ses bras.

\- On sait tous les deux que Lucifer ne m'aime pas malgré ce qu'il prétend à chaque fois qu'on se voit. On sait aussi qu'il n'a strictement aucun respect pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un ange à ses yeux, un être inférieur et franchement, guère plus digne de respect qu'un être humain. Lucifer n'a jamais eu d'intérêt que Rafael, Michael et toi. Il vous voit comme ses égaux. Pas moi.

Gabriel hocha la tête. C'était quelque chose que Rafael et Michael partageaient avec Lucifer. Ils étaient des archanges. Les premiers enfants de leur Père. Ils se sentaient supérieurs à tous les autres. Gabriel, lui, n'avait jamais été comme eux sur ce point.

\- Il continuera à refuser mes requêtes parce qu'il estime en avoir le droit, mais il te respecte toi et… peut-être qu'il n'oserait pas te dire non si tu lui demandes Sam.

C'était probablement un peu tiré par les cheveux. Gabriel et Lucifer n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre. C'était en partie dû au fait que Gabriel avait choisi de fuir le paradis pour vivre parmi les humains. Lucifer le lui avait toujours reproché, mais Castiel voulait croire que cela avait changé.

\- Je peux essayer, Cassie, mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il acceptera de m'écouter. Tu sais que Michael a toujours été son préféré même s'ils se battent depuis des millénaires. Je suis peut-être son égal, mais je ne suis clairement pas son ami. Je ne sais pas s'il m'écoutera.

\- Peut-être qu'il te dira « non », mais on ne peut pas en être sûr tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé, non?

Gabriel hocha à nouveau la tête et Castiel finit par reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il aimait son grand frère plus que tout au monde. Il lui arrivait de se demander si Gabriel en avait conscience. S'il n'avait pas dû le lui dire clairement plus souvent.

\- Merci pour tout, Gabe, souffla-t-il finalement.

Gabriel secoua la tête avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

\- Je suis ton grand frère et il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte de t'aider autant que possible. Tu n'as pas à remercier pour quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, franchement, je continue à m'en vouloir de vous avoir abandonné tous à une époque. Je sais que j'aurais dû rester pour veiller à ce que les autres ne t'embêtent pas trop.

Castiel avait effectivement souvent pensé à Gabriel durant toutes les années où il avait disparu parmi les humains. Il n'avait jamais été très populaire parmi ses frères et sœurs. On le considérait comme bizarre et comme bien trop attaché à l'espèce humaine. On se moquait souvent de lui. On le malmenait. Il aurait aimé avoir son grand frère pour veiller sur lui, mais il estimait en être ressorti plus fort. Cela l'aidait à comprendre un peu mieux ce que les humains pouvaient vivre aujourd'hui. Cela l'avait rendu meilleur.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu à vrai dire. Si j'avais pu faire la même chose, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Il était insupportable de les voir se déchirer.

\- Justement… c'était insupportable et j'aurais dû être là pour les arrêter. C'était mon rôle et j'ai manqué à ma tâche. Je sais que je continuerais à m'en vouloir probablement pendant quelques millénaires, mais je vais faire en sorte de me racheter. Je vais être là pour toi maintenant, pour Dean et pour tous ceux qui souffrent.

Castiel savait que son frère ne disait pas cela juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il le pensait vraiment et, s'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse s'en vouloir, il était tout de même content que cela joue en sa faveur. C'était aussi son expérience passée qui faisait de Gabriel celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Castiel ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Pas quand il aimait autant l'archange qu'il était devenu.

Il sourit à son grand frère pour le rassurer puis leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

\- Si seulement Il daignait revenir, commenta-t-il.

\- Cassie…

\- Je sais, je sais. Inutile d'espérer. Il ne peut pas ignorer ce qui se passe sur Terre et, s'Il n'est pas revenu, c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie. Il m'arrive juste de lui en vouloir.

\- Je lui en veux aussi.

Castiel soupira. L'absence de leur Père arrangeait clairement les affaires de Lucifer et des autres. Il leur avait laissé le contrôle de la Terre. Ce qu'ils en avaient fait lui donnait envie de vomir, mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur ce point. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était préférable d'aller de l'avant et de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir. C'était peu, mais c'était ainsi.

\- Dean sera fou de joie en apprenant qu'on a enfin un plan, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Gabriel grimaça alors avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Ne lui dis rien. On ne peut pas être sûr que ça va fonctionner et si toutefois, j'échoue, ce sera pire encore pour lui après. Je préfère qu'on reste prudent.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il avait terriblement envie de parler avec Dean de leur plan. Il voulait que le jeune homme sache qu'ils avaient enfin décidé d'agir. Que ses cauchemars allaient cesser. Cependant, il lui donnerait de l'espoir et, si toutefois rien ne se passait comme ils l'espéraient, ce sera pire ensuite. Il penserait alors qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Il choisirait de retourner auprès de Lucifer, abandonnant Castiel et lui brisant le cœur. L'ange ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, assura-t-il finalement.

Gabriel lui sourit avant de se pencher dans sa direction et de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. Castiel ferma les yeux durant les quelques secondes que cela dira pour enregistrer ce moment dans sa mémoire. Il aurait peut-être besoin de s'en souvenir plus tard si toutefois les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas.

Il invita ensuite Gabriel à s'asseoir et à rester avec lui. Son frère accepta sans problème, conscient que Castiel avait besoin de sa présence pendant encore un moment. Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ils ne discutèrent pas plus de leur plan. Ils se contentèrent de se tenir compagnie en silence.

Castiel savait qu'il était probablement dangereux de reprendre espoir. Lucifer restait un adversaire de taille. Gabriel avait beau être un archange, comme lui, il n'en était pas pour autant proche. Ils ne se voyaient jamais. Sa requête surprendrait sans doute considérablement Lucifer, mais Castiel voulait croire que son statut suffirait à le convaincre. Même s'il n'avait aucune garantie, il avait au moins la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose. D'avoir accompli quelque chose. C'était mieux que ce qu'il pensait en se levant après avoir passé la nuit à serrer Dean dans ses bras. Sam serait peut-être bientôt en sécurité chez Gabriel. Il pourrait alors le faire venir chez Castiel aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait. Dean pourrait enfin passer du temps avec lui. Ils pourraient se retrouver et tout serait alors parfait dans le plus imparfait des mondes. Castiel avait besoin d'y croire. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.


	13. Sentiments

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 13 et le bon jour ! Merci à Elissa pour la correction.**

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean et Castiel entendent des vérités qu'ils ne sont peut être pas prêts à entendre mais auxquelles ils doivent se confronter s'ils veulent avancer.**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et tous vos messages.**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**I want love d'Elton John**

**Chapitre 13 : Sentiments**

_« L'un des sentiments les plus accablants est de ne pas savoir s'il faut attendre ou abandonner. »_

_Anonyme_

Gabriel avait tenu sa parole. Castiel n'en avait jamais douté, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère passe aussi rapidement à l'action. Il avait pensé que Gabriel aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire à Lucifer. À la place, après avoir quitté Castiel en lui assurant qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, il s'était directement rendu chez Lucifer pour tenter de récupérer Sam.

Castiel ne connaissait pas tous les détails de leur discussion. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Gabriel avait dit ou ce qu'il avait promis en échange, mais il avait obtenu gain de cause. C'était aussi simple que ça. Trop sans doute.

Il avait très certainement senti combien la situation était urgente en voyant dans quel état Castiel se trouvait. Il n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée de le faire attendre. Il détestait le voir souffrir et il avait fait en sorte que cela s'arrange.

Quand Castiel l'avait appris, il avait bien sûr été fou de joie. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru que son plan fonctionnerait. Il s'était raccroché à cette idée parce qu'elle était la seule qu'il avait, mais il savait qu'il existait seulement une infime chance qu'elle fonctionne. Gabriel ne semblait pas plus convaincu que lui d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Lucifer avait cédé. Il avait accepté de donner Sam à son frère. Sam était à présent en sécurité chez Gabriel. Il y resterait pendant quelque temps pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des autres en le confiant aussitôt à Castiel, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Maintenant, Sam ne risquait plus rien à présent et c'était finalement la seule chose qui comptait.

Castiel voulait s'en réjouir. Il savait que Dean serait soulagé et heureux en l'apprenant. Il aurait sans doute moins de cauchemars. Il pourrait enfin retrouver un sommeil un peu plus apaisé. C'était une nouvelle incroyable et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir la savourer entièrement.

Il y avait toutefois quelque chose qui le rendait perplexe dans cette histoire. Lucifer avait peut-être accepté trop facilement. Il avait semblé totalement opposé à l'idée de donner Sam à Castiel. Il avait prétendu être particulièrement attaché à lui, mais le donner à Gabriel n'avait pas semblé représenter un problème pour lui. Cela pouvait venir de la relation particulière qu'ils avaient. Du fait que Gabriel était son égal. Que Castiel était en définitivement inférieur à lui à ses yeux. Par contre, l'ange était presque sûr que ce n'était pas la seule explication et cela l'empêchait d'être totalement heureux et soulagé. Il avait peur que son frère prépare quelque chose dans son coin. Que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un piège qu'il leur tendait et dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à foncer tête baissée.

Castiel aurait probablement dû se pencher sur le problème et mener une petite enquête, mais, pour le moment, il avait plus important à faire. Il voulait surprendre Dean en le conduisant auprès de Sam. Il voulait voir la joie sur son visage. Voir son regard s'illuminer. Son sourire étirer ses lèvres parfaites. Il voulait être là pour voir les deux frères réunis.

Il prétendit donc devoir se rendre chez Gabriel et invita Dean à l'accompagner. Le jeune homme sembla surpris, mais accepta malgré tout. Castiel savait qu'il n'était toujours pas totalement à l'aise avec Gabriel. Cela changerait dès qu'il poserait les yeux sur son frère.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez l'archange, Castiel était impatient. Il invita Dean à le suivre et poussa la porte de l'immense maison que son frère habitait. Elle était occupée par une dizaine de personnes que Gabriel avait sauvées, comme il avait sauvé Sam. Tous étaient libres d'aller et venir à l'intérieur de la maison. Tous étaient heureux de vivre ici.

Sam se trouvait dans le salon, assis sur l'énorme canapé en cuir que Gabriel aimait tant. Il avait les mains entre les cuisses et semblait étudier son nouvel environnement d'un œil curieux. Un peu comme Dean avant lui, il paraissait perdu quant à la façon de se comporter. Castiel savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Voir son frère serait un premier pas en avant.

Quand les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur son frère, il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Castiel garda son regard sur lui et étudia toutes ses réactions. Une fois la surprise passée, la joie prit le dessus et, comme l'ange s'y était attendu, elle illumina son visage et lui tira un sourire incroyable. Il était littéralement à couper le souffle. Castiel ressentit une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac en le voyant ainsi. Il n'était pas totalement sûr d'en connaître la raison.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil et, après avoir reçu un hochement de la tête de la part de Castiel, il se précipita en direction de son frère. Ce dernier se leva du canapé et ouvrit aussitôt les bras. Dean se jeta sur lui et le serra contre lui. Castiel les regarda faire, touché par l'amour évident qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avait étudié les humains pendant des siècles, mais jamais avant il n'avait été aussi bouleversé par une manifestation de joie. Il les regarda tourner sensiblement sans se séparer, se murmurant des choses qui n'étaient destinées qu'à eux. Gabriel observait lui aussi la scène depuis un coin de la pièce. Le temps sembla se suspendre et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas les interrompre. Pas quand leur bonheur était aussi beau à voir. Ils ne semblaient pas encore prêts à se lâcher. Dean avait les bras refermés autour de la taille de son frère et Sam avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son aîné. C'était pour assister à ce genre de moments que Castiel avait voulu s'engager dans la résistance et il ne regrettait rien.

Il y avait toutefois des choses que Dean et Sam devaient savoir. Il détestait interrompre leur moment, mais il préférait tout leur dire avant de les laisser ensuite seuls pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

\- Gabriel a réussi à convaincre Lucifer de lui confier Sam, déclara-t-il alors même si cela devait être évident.

Dean tourna le visage dans sa direction. Il souriait toujours et ses yeux brillaient. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et le souffle visiblement court. Castiel sentit à nouveau le même sentiment étrange dans le creux de son estomac. Une drôle de chaleur qui se répandit doucement dans tout son torse, accélérant le rythme des battements de son cœur.

\- Il ne risque plus rien ici et Gabriel ne laissera jamais Lucifer mettre la main sur lui à nouveau, mais… Sam va devoir rester chez lui quelque temps. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse venir chez moi. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il puisse vivre avec nous, mais… ce ne sera pas possible pendant quelque temps encore. Je suis désolé.

Dean ne semblait pas vraiment déçu de l'apprendre. Castiel ressentit toutefois le besoin de continuer à se justifier. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Tu pourras venir le voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. Je serais bien sûr obligé de t'accompagner parce que tu ne peux pas voyager seul, mais… ce ne sera jamais un problème. Il viendra lui aussi te rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. Vous… vous ne vivrez pas ensemble, mais… vous pourrez vous voir. Je peux vous promettre à tous les deux que ce sera presque pareil.

Dean hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Sam. Il l'étudia durant quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues et déposer un long baiser sur son front. Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que son cœur continuait de s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il était peut-être en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Il en doutait, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

\- Castiel, je… je me fiche de tout ça, finit par lancer Dean en se tournant vers lui à nouveau.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il n'était pas sûr si le jeune homme était en train de lui faire un reproche ou non. Il attendit donc qu'il s'explique.

\- Je suis juste… je suis juste content qu'il soit là et qu'il soit en sécurité. Je… je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il puisse venir vivre avec nous, mais… je comprends que ce soit trop risqué et, franchement, à cet instant précis, ça n'a aucune importance. C'est déjà… c'est merveilleux et je… je suis tellement heureux.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Il était à la fois fou de joie, mais également étrangement perturbé par le regard que Dean lui lançait et par la façon dont son estomac semblait se tordre dans son ventre. Il n'avait pourtant par faim. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas les réactions de son corps depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Gabriel.

\- C'est… souffla alors Dean en reculant d'un pas.

Il regarda son frère à nouveau, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien là et qu'il n'hallucinait pas, avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce qu'il le remercie, mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que Dean s'élance dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

C'était la première fois qu'il initiait un tel contact. Castiel l'avait pris dans ses bras après son dernier cauchemar et le jeune homme s'était contenté de le laisser faire, mais, cette fois, c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative. Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de réagir. Il resta statufié, les bras de Dean autour de sa nuque et son visage contre son cou. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réaliser qu'il était idiot de ne pas profiter de ce moment. Il referma finalement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, appuya sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne et ferma les yeux.

Tout cela lui semblait étrangement naturel. Un peu comme si la place du jeune homme était dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait été créé uniquement pour être ainsi blotti contre Castiel. C'était idiot, mais c'était pourtant ce que Castiel ressentait à cet instant précis. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Il voulait continuer à sentir le corps de Dean contre le sien. Sentir son souffle contre son cou. Ses mains dans son dos. Il voulait que le reste disparaisse pendant quelque temps. Il voulait ignorer tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec l'être humain merveilleux qui s'était de lui-même blotti contre lui.

Son estomac continuait à se tordre dans son ventre et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort. Rien d'aussi intense.

\- Merci, Castiel… mille fois merci. Je… je ne sais comment vous… Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais un jour vous faire comprendre combien je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait, mais je peux vous promettre d'essayer.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est Gabriel qui a fait tout le travail.

\- C'était ton idée, Cassie.

Dean recula doucement le visage pour pouvoir regarder l'ange dans les yeux. D'aussi près, ce dernier pouvait voir les reflets dorés dans ses iris verts. Il pouvait compter chaque tache de rousseur sur son visage. Il laissa ses yeux descendre doucement sur les lèvres du jeune homme et pendant une très courte seconde, il eut très envie de les toucher. De savoir le goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il avait le droit d'envisager.

\- Merci d'avoir compris combien c'était… important pour moi. Merci de m'avoir compris, souffla Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Castiel pouvait sentir de la sueur perler à son front. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le corps parcouru de frissons. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver et Dean semblait au moins aussi troublé que lui. Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant que Gabriel ne prenne finalement la parole.

\- Vous devez avoir envie de rester un peu seuls. Castiel… tu viens avec moi?

L'ange avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de Dean, mais il savait que Gabriel avait raison. Dean et Sam avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls pour se retrouver. Il recula donc d'un pas puis d'un autre. Le jeune homme le suivit des yeux, les joues rouges. Il semblait gêné. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. Il tourna donc les talons et suivit Gabriel à l'extérieur de la pièce et jusqu'au jardin vide.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et laissa échapper un long soupir. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son frère sur lui, mais il n'avait pour le moment pas la force de lui faire face. Pas quand il était toujours perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer entre Dean et lui.

\- Tu sais que tout a été trop facile, j'espère, lança Gabriel en s'asseyant finalement à côté de lui.

Castiel le savait effectivement. Il avait refusé d'y penser depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Gabriel, mais il allait devoir se pencher sur le problème.

\- Je le sais, oui. Ce n'est définitivement pas le genre de Lucifer d'accepter aussi facilement, mais, parce qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il prépare, on ne peut pas savoir comment se protéger. Sincèrement, Gabe, j'avais juste envie de profiter de ce moment. J'avais envie de savourer notre victoire même si ça n'en est pas vraiment une.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se ficher de ce que son frère lui disait. Il avait toutefois bien trop de choses à tête pour réellement y accorder plus d'intérêt.

\- Crois-moi, Cassie, je suis au moins aussi heureux et soulagé que toi. Voir Dean et Sam ensemble, c'était… un moment génial, mais… je suis également réaliste et je sais qu'on aurait tort de penser que la partie est terminée quand quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début.

Castiel savait bien sûr que son frère avait raison, mais il continuait à être obnubilé par ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Dean un peu plus tôt. Il allait peut-être devoir en parler à son frère s'il voulait ensuite pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Gabriel avait toujours su lui apporter les réponses dont il avait besoin.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer seulement sur ce que tu viens de dire, mais … désolé, pour le moment c'est impossible.

\- Parce que tu es heureux ou parce que tu es confus?

Castiel tourna la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir que son frère semblait avoir compris que quelque chose clochait. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait deviné. Il connaissait Castiel par cœur après tout.

\- Confus, répondit-il toutefois.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. J'ai vu comment tu regardais Dean il y a quelques minutes. J'ai vu comment tu l'observais quand il était avec Sam et comment tu as réagi quand il t'a pris dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous avant que je ne te demande de me suivre.

Castiel acquiesça parce qu'il voulait obtenir des réponses et que pour y parvenir, il devait absolument se montrer totalement honnête. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais il avait envie d'essayer.

\- C'était un peu comme si… comme si mon corps réagissait à sa proximité… comme avoir une crise cardiaque et de la fièvre en même temps. Je suis peut-être juste malade après tout.

\- Tu ne peux pas être malade et on le sait tous les deux.

Castiel ne pouvait effectivement pas attraper le moindre virus. Il était immunisé. Par contre, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication pour le moment. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une maladie inconnue jusque-là et qui ne pouvait affecter que les anges?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, souffla-t-il, fatigué.

Gabriel prit alors une grande inspiration et expira lentement par le nez. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le genou de son frère et le serra entre ses dents quelques secondes.

\- Cassie, je sais ce qui t'est arrivé et franchement… je pensais que tu le comprendrais toi aussi. Tu as suffisamment observé les humains pour les connaître tout aussi bien que moi et… tu as dû les voir réagir comme toi des milliers de fois.

\- Désolé, mais je ne te suis pas.

\- Cassie, tu es amoureux.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut vraiment que son frère était en train de se moquer de lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. L'amour était une chose magnifique, mais réservée aux humains uniquement. Les anges pouvaient avoir de l'affection et même de l'amour pour leurs frères et sœurs. Il aimait Gabriel. Cependant, il était presque sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux. Ce n'était jamais arrivé jusque-là. Ou du moins jamais à lui. Ça avait encore moins de sens qu'une maladie angélique.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, assura-t-il.

\- Tu refuses de l'admettre, mais tu l'es, crois-moi. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai été amoureux une fois et je sais exactement ce qu'on ressent. Ce malaise physique… ce besoin d'avoir l'autre dans ses bras… ce bonheur de le voir heureux et… cette façon si particulière dont notre cœur s'emballe et notre estomac se tord… les frissons… ce sont des signes. Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Dean.

Castiel avait toujours eu totalement confiance en Gabriel et il se fiait à lui le plus souvent quand il avait une question qui concernait quelque chose de typiquement humain. Son frère avait vécu parmi les Hommes et il les connaissait bien mieux que lui. Il était même un expert en la matière.

\- Je ne peux pas être amoureux… je ne suis pas… programmé pour l'être.

Gabriel sourit alors doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas programmé, Cassie. Tu n'es pas une machine. Tu n'es peut-être pas humain, mais tu as un cœur, une âme et des sentiments. Tu peux tomber amoureux. Il te suffisait de trouver la personne qui t'était destinée et quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit de Dean.

Castiel avait toujours envié la capacité des humains à s'aimer. À se marier. À fonder une famille. Il avait été jaloux d'eux. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de ressentir quelque chose de semblable, mais il avait toujours cru que c'était impossible. Il avait fini par l'accepter. Maintenant que Gabriel lui assurait le contraire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle, car Dean ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait subi de la main de ses semblables. Ils pouvaient être amis, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Dean… il ne ressentira jamais rien pour moi. Pas après ce que Lucifer et les autres lui ont fait. Je suis déjà content qu'il me fasse confiance… content qu'il puisse me considérer comme son allié et son ami. Je… comment pourrais-je vouloir plus?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se contrôle, Cassie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit de ressentir ou non. Ça nous tombe dessus et on doit ensuite faire avec. Je ne peux pas te garantir que Dean ressentira un jour quelque chose de semblable pour toi. Peut-être qu'il finira par t'aimer en retour ou peut-être que tu ne pourrais jamais être plus que son ami. Cela ne dépend que de lui.

Castiel soupira alors longuement. Cette révélation lui donnait beaucoup à réfléchir. Il était toutefois déterminé à ne rien laisser transparaitre. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse comprendre que ses sentiments avaient changé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou le pousser à se donner à lui pour le satisfaire.

\- C'est toujours comme ça en amour. Il y a cette part d'incertitude. Il y a ce risque inhérent. Finalement, il y a que deux issues… soit tu as le cœur brisé, soit tu es heureux. Dans tous les cas, tu sais que je serais là pour toi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter à cela. Il n'y avait effectivement aucune solution miracle. Rien qu'il pouvait faire pour s'éviter de souffrir si Dean ne ressentait jamais la même chose que lui. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec et apprendre à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait en présence du jeune homme. Cela ne serait probablement pas chose aisée, mais Castiel n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il pourrait toujours se tourner vers Gabriel s'il avait de nouvelles questions ou s'il se sentait submergé. Il n'était pas complètement seul dans cette histoire.

* * *

Dean avait eu une nouvelle fois la preuve qu'il avait confiance en Castiel quand il avait accepté de le suivre chez Gabriel sans poser la moindre question. Il était curieux, bien sûr. Il avait très envie de savoir ce que l'ange préparait, mais il était également convaincu qu'il ne risquait rien à ses côtés. Il ne serait jamais en danger avec lui et il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter.

Quand il avait posé les yeux sur Sam et compris ce que Castiel avait manigancé dans son dos, il avait été fou de joie. Tellement ivre de bonheur que pendant une seconde, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Puis il s'était élancé en direction de son frère et il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré contre lui et avait pris quelques minutes pour réaliser que le cauchemar était fini. Sam était libre. Il avait lui aussi échappé à Lucifer pour de bon. Dean le devait à Castiel et Gabriel.

Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu promettre à Lucifer en échange, mais il savait qu'il leur devait tout. Il leur devait la vie de son frère et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux.

Il avait continué à serrer Sam dans ses bras alors que Castiel lui expliquait qu'il existait des conditions. Que tout n'était pas absolument parfait, mais pour Dean ça l'était. Peu importait qu'il ne puisse pas vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Sam. Le seul fait de le savoir en sécurité suffisait déjà à faire son bonheur. Pouvoir le voir régulièrement et sans avoir à se soucier qu'on les surveille était magnifique. Les détails n'avaient pas la moindre importance.

Entendre Castiel s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux lui avait été insupportable. Il avait alors relâché son frère puis avait pris l'ange dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie et certainement pas par obligation. C'était la première fois qu'il initiait un tel contact entre eux, mais tout lui avait semblé naturel. Logique. Être ainsi serré contre Castiel, contre un ange, n'avait éveillé aucune peur. Aucune angoisse. Bien au contraire. Il se sentait en totalement sécurité dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien. À sa place.

L'étreinte avait sans doute duré plus longtemps que nécessaire. Dean avait eu du mal à se séparer de Castiel et, quand il avait enfin reculé, il avait regardé l'ange dans les yeux. Le temps avait semblé se suspendre. Le corps de Dean était parcouru de frissons alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder ailleurs. À cet instant précis, il n'existait plus que Castiel.

Heureusement pour eux, avant que le moment ne devienne réellement gênant, Gabriel l'interrompit et invita son frère à laisser Sam et Dean seuls. L'ange le fit sans trop d'hésitations. Dean le regarda sortir et ne reporta son attention sur son frère que lorsqu'il fut sorti de la pièce. Il avait été clairement troublé par ce moment, mais il voulait faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sam, je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là! C'est… est-ce que ça va au moins? Il ne t'a pas fait… pas fait de mal?

Il s'approcha de son frère et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sam le fit aussitôt puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, il ne m'a pas touché une seule fois depuis ton départ. Il ne me prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il était… étrangement occupé ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais quelque chose me dit que c'était important pour qu'il passe aussi peu de temps à la maison.

Dean sourit soulagé de l'apprendre. Sam avait eu de la chance. Ils l'avaient tiré de là avant que Lucifer ne puisse changer d'avis et décider de lui faire du mal. Il avait probablement échappé au pire.

\- Je… je continue à trouver tout ça dingue… Gabriel est un archange et il… il m'a accueilli comme si j'étais… comme si j'étais un être humain plutôt qu'un esclave. Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui et Castiel, mais… je me sens juste un peu bizarre pour le moment. Un peu comme si tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Dean pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander s'il n'hallucinait pas. La gentillesse de Gabriel et Castiel était déstabilisante pour des personnes qui n'avaient connu que la cruauté et la violence jusque-là, mais ils finiraient par s'y faire et par y croire pour de bon. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en Gabriel. C'est… quelqu'un de bien. J'avais des doutes moi aussi au début… parce que c'est un archange et qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il pourrait nous tuer juste en y pensant… mais il fait partie des gentils. Tout ceci, ce n'est pas un piège. Ce n'est pas un plan destiné à nous faire plus de mal encore. Gabriel t'a sauvé parce qu'il savait combien ça comptait pour moi. C'est tout.

Sam semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Il aurait probablement besoin de parler avec Gabriel également. Peut-être de passer du temps avec lui comme le jeune esclave en avait passé avec Castiel avant d'enfin avoir confiance en lui. Il était toutefois convaincu que Gabriel saurait se montrer patient avec son petit frère.

\- Et toi? Est-ce que ça va toujours aussi bien avec Castiel?

Dean hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Rien n'avait changé. L'ange continuait de se montrer aussi gentil avec lui. Il le laissait libre de faire ses propres choix. Il ne l'avait pas touché. Ils étaient même officiellement amis à présent. Si rien n'avait changé dans son comportement, tout semblait pourtant avoir été chamboulé quelques secondes plus tôt. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé après leur étreinte était différent et Dean était bien incapable de l'expliquer.

\- Tout va bien, Sammy. Il… à vrai dire, il est parfait. Il a tenu chacune de ses promesses. Il ne m'a pas touché une seule fois. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Il a soigné mes blessures et il a pris soin de moi. Il me laisse libre de faire ce dont j'ai envie. Il ne me force pas à suivre ses ordres et il… il s'assure toujours que je me sens bien chez lui. Castiel est parfait… vraiment.

\- Mais? souffla Sam qui le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y avait plus à dire.

Dean sourit doucement en haussant les épaules. Cela lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir son frère à ses côtés. Il pouvait se confier à lui. Il n'avait pas peur d'être jugé ou moqué.

\- Mais… tout à l'heure, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange et je… je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment.

\- Tu parles du fait que tu l'as pris dans tes bras sans réfléchir une seule seconde alors que tu détestes toucher qui que ce soit d'autre que moi ou tu parles de ce regard super fort que vous avez échangé après?

Dean ricana une seconde, amusé par ce que son frère venait de dire. Sam était réellement un garçon intuitif et intelligent. Il ne parlait peut-être pas toujours de ce qu'il voyait ou devinait, mais il ne manquait pas le moindre signe.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. On est amis tous les deux et c'est déjà… c'est énorme pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis à l'exception de toi et… avec lui, ça m'a semblé totalement naturel. Ensuite… je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras parce que j'en avais envie. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de ce genre. Quant au regard après… c'était presque comme si le temps s'était arrêté… comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous. Presque comme si un message passait entre nous sans qu'on sache vraiment l'un comme l'autre ce qu'on tentait de se dire.

Sam hocha la tête avant de sourire à son tour. Dean était presque sûr qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la signification de tout ça. Il était curieux de savoir ce que son frère en avait déduit même s'il avait un peu peur de mettre enfin un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je pense que je sais ce qui t'arrive, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de l'entendre… ou que tu sois vraiment prêt d'ailleurs. J'ai peur que cela te terrifie et te pousse ensuite à faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide qui viendrait tout gâcher entre vous à coup sûr.

Dean s'en savait effectivement capable. La panique le faisait toujours faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait ensuite et il ne voulait surtout pas tout gâcher entre Castiel et lui. Pas quand tout était parfait. Pas quand il avait enfin une chance d'être heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Il faudra bien que je l'entende à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne peux pas continuer à fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui se passe. Si je veux que ça fonctionne entre Castiel et moi, j'ai besoin d'admettre les choses.

Sam grimaça une seconde avant de se racler la gorge. Dean pouvait sentir que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire le gênait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Dean, je pense que ce qui est en train de t'arriver est… je pense que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

\- De quoi? De qui?

\- Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Castiel.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. C'était complètement absurde. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de tomber amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais été et il doutait de pouvoir l'être un jour. Il n'en avait même pas envie. L'amour était bien trop dangereux. Il avait vu ce que cela avait coûté à ses parents. Il ne voulait surtout pas finir comme eux. Aussi, il y avait un autre problème. Castiel était un ange. Pas un être humain. Il ne pourrait jamais y avoir d'amour entre eux. Sam délirait.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Tu es complètement dingue. C'est un ange!

\- Ensuite? demanda Sam qui ne semblait pas voir en quoi cela avait de l'importance.

Dean pensait au contraire que c'était le point le plus important. Les anges ne ressentaient pas les mêmes choses que les humains. C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils étaient plus forts. Ils ne se laissaient jamais distraire par quelque chose d'aussi futile que les sentiments et Dean voulait être comme eux sur ce point.

\- Ensuite, ce n'est pas possible. Tous les anges que j'ai rencontrés avant lui m'ont fait du mal. Je… je ne vais pas en aimer un. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est même probablement inscrit dans nos gènes. Un humain ne peut pas aimer un ange et un ange ne peut pas aimer tout court. C'est ridicule. Tu te trompes.

Sam secoua la tête. Il ne partageait clairement pas l'avis de son frère sur ce point. Dean regrettait à présent de lui avoir posé la question. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce que Sam sous-entendait. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'il venait d'implanter dans son cerveau et à laquelle il ne pourrait sans doute pas cesser de penser pendant de longues semaines.

\- Sauf que Castiel n'est pas un ange comme les autres. Tu le sais et tu me l'as déjà dit. Je ne crois pas que les anges ne sont pas capables d'aimer… je pense juste qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire. Quant à ce que tu ressens, toi… tu es bien incapable de me dire si tu l'aimes ou non parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand c'est le cas et parce que tu es bien trop occupé à nier l'évidence pour l'admettre. C'est pourtant évident. Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Pas de l'ange, mais de celui qu'il est à l'intérieur. De sa générosité. De sa gentillesse. De sa patience et de… de tout ce qui fait de lui ton sauveur.

Dean admirait Castiel. Il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Sam prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. C'était aussi simple que ça. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'était que d'être amoureux. Il ne faisait qu'émettre une hypothèse ridicule.

\- Non. Je suis désolé, mais je refuse de l'envisager. Ce n'est pas naturel. Ce n'est pas… pas possible c'est tout. Je suis juste… je suis juste reconnaissant envers lui et je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est nouveau et c'est sans doute ce qui m'a poussé à être aussi déstabilisé tout à l'heure.

\- Tu peux continuer à nier l'évidence autant que tu le souhaites, mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est en train d'arriver. Franchement, fermer les yeux et penser que cela empêchera l'inévitable de se passer, c'est idiot et on le sait tous les deux.

\- C'est toi qui es idiot! protesta Dean.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont son frère semblait aussi sûr de lui. Il voulait qu'il retire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait l'entendre lui dire qu'il plaisantait. Que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague de très mauvais goût. Il ne voulait pas garder cette idée en tête et reconsidérer chaque chose, chaque ressenti jusqu'à devenir complètement dingue.

\- C'est très mature comme comportement, Dean.

Le jeune esclave avait peut-être eu une réaction un peu puérile, mais il commençait à paniquer et, comme Sam l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, cela le poussait souvent à agir comme un imbécile. Il n'allait toutefois pas s'excuser. Pas quand Sam venait de le bouleverser plus encore qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une réaction très mature, mais je cherchais juste à me mettre à ton niveau. On sait toi et moi que tu es toujours un enfant.

\- Je suis adulte et je ne te laisserais pas changer le sujet de conversation aussi facilement.

\- Sam, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu te trompes. Point final. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

\- Dean…

\- Sam?

Son frère soupira. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister quand il se comportait ainsi. Il refuserait de le laisser faire. Il continuerait à agir comme un idiot jusqu'à ce que Sam se lasse enfin. Il était préférable d'abandonner maintenant. Dean était toutefois convaincu que son frère reviendrait rapidement à la charge. Il devait se tenir prêt.

\- Écoute, Sammy, je sais que tu veux m'aider et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais tu avais raison sur au moins un point dès le début… je ne suis pas prêt à discuter de tout ça et… j'ai juste envie de savourer le fait que tu es avec moi… que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour toi. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible?

Sam réfléchit une seconde, les sourcils froncés avant de hocher la tête. Il savait que c'était effectivement ce dont son frère avait besoin et il avait envie de le lui donner. Ils auraient le temps de reparler de tout ça plus tard. Il ne comptait pas laisser tomber. Il avait besoin que Dean ouvre les yeux et prenne enfin conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il ouvre les yeux maintenant. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. Du moins, c'était ce que Dean espérait qu'il se passe dans la tête de son frère à cet instant précis.

\- Je pense que tu seras bien ici. Je l'espère en tout cas. D'ailleurs, même si on ne peut pas être ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, on se verra quand même tous les jours.

Sam hocha la tête. Dean fut soulagé de voir qu'il acceptait enfin qu'il puisse changer de sujet de conversation. Il en avait besoin.

\- Ici tu ne seras plus un esclave, mais un être humain libre et… je pense que Gabriel te fera le même discours que celui que Castiel m'a fait que je suis arrivé chez lui. Je sais que tu auras envie d'en douter parce que tu sais ce dont certains anges sont capables, mais… ne perds pas de temps à t'interroger sur ses intentions ou à te préparer au pire… crois-moi… ils ne nous mentent pas.

Il en était convaincu. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit à Sam si ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait une confiance totale en Gabriel et en Castiel. Il savait que son frère serait parfaitement en sécurité ici.

\- Qui sait… peut-être que tu pourras venir vivre avec moi dans quelque temps… ce serait génial, non?

\- Ça le serait oui, mais tout ça c'est… c'est déjà beaucoup. Je sais que j'ai de la chance… qu'on en a tous les deux. Je vais juste devoir me faire à l'idée de vivre sous le même toit qu'un archange qui ne se sent pas supérieur à moi. Ça va me demander un peu de temps pour accepter l'idée que ce soit possible!

Dean avait déjà eu du mal à accepter l'idée que Castel puisse ne pas lui vouloir de mal. Ça aurait été encore pire s'il avait dû vivre avec Gabriel. Il était plus méfiant envers lui encore au départ. Il savait parfaitement ce dont un archange était capable et il pouvait comprendre que Sam soit méfiant. Il avait juste envie de l'aider à comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

\- Je sais et je sais que Gabriel le comprend. Essaies juste de ne pas… essaies de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et… dis-toi que tu es aussi libre qu'il nous est possible de l'être. Personne ne te donnera d'ordres ici… et personne ne te punira si tu fais quelque chose sans y être autorisé. D'ailleurs, Gabriel adore les humains… je crois qu'il les aime bien plus qu'il n'aime ses semblables. On le fascine.

\- Nous? C'est… c'est difficile à croire. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourra bien avoir qu'il puisse nous envier?

\- Il a vécu parmi les humains durant des centaines d'années et je crois qu'il… il y serait resté s'il avait pu. Il m'a expliqué qu'il nous trouvait… bien plus fort que les anges… courageux, intelligents et … enfin tout un tas d'autres choses que ses frères et sœurs ne sont visiblement pas.

Sam hocha alors la tête même s'il était évident qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un archange pouvait être fasciné par un humain. Dean ne l'avait pas compris au début. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir compris lui-même. Ils étaient mortels, fragiles, capables du pire et violents. Ils étaient vulnérables et s'étaient laissé assouvir sans réellement opposer de résistance. Les anges auraient pu les effacer de la surface de la Terre en un claquement de doigts. Gabriel aurait dû les considérer comme insignifiants, mais il les trouvait fascinants. Dean, comme Sam, n'avait pas besoin de le comprendre pour le croire. C'était la seule chose qui importait en fin de compte.

\- Tu seras bien ici. C'est une promesse. Tu me crois, moi?

\- Bien sûr que je te crois, Dean. Je te fais confiance. Tu es la seule personne dont je n'ai jamais douté. Ça ne va pas changer maintenant.

Dean passa alors son bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'attira à lui. Sam se laissa faire sans protester. Ils avaient besoin d'être proches l'un de l'autre après avoir été séparé pendant aussi longtemps. Ils étaient en sécurité maintenant. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était suffisant. Dean n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour Sam et l'inverse était vrai également. Bien sûr, ce que son frère lui avait dit un peu plus tôt continuait à tourner en boucle dans sa tête et à la perturber, mais il voulait croire qu'il saurait faire le point et gérer tout cela maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'autres problèmes pour le distraire. Il était toujours perturbé et légèrement terrifié à l'idée que Sam puisse avoir raison, mais il ne se laisserait pas submerger. Il ne laisserait rien de tout ça tout gâcher pour lui. Il allait y faire face et trouver des réponses. Castiel était son ami et cela ne changerait pas. Il refusait que de nouveaux sentiments – dont il continuait à douter qu'ils soient réellement là – viennent se mettre en travers du bonheur qu'il ressentait maintenant. Le cauchemar était terminé et un nouveau ne prendrait pas sa place. Il le refusait.


	14. Mission

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 14. Merci comme toujours à Elissa pour sa correction rapide.**

**Et bien sûr, merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité. Les choses commencent à s'accélérer et ce n'est que le début !**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**I dare you to move de Switchfoot**

**Chapitre 14 : Mission**

_« Les gens s'attendent à ce que nous échouions. Notre mission est de dépasser leurs attentes. »_

_George W. Bush_

Castiel avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Il avait passé de longues heures à s'interroger sur ses sentiments pour Dean. Depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois, il avait eu énormément d'admiration pour lui. Il le savait. Il le trouvait à la fois fort et courageux. Bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas été surpris de ressentir ce genre de choses. C'était ce qu'il ressentait pour beaucoup d'êtres humains et pour la totalité des esclaves qu'il avait aidés jusque-là, mais c'était arrivé bien plus rapidement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser la question jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il refusait de connaître la réponse ou s'il avait juste eu l'esprit trop occupé pour se pencher dessus. Une chose était certaine. Il était temps pour lui de percer ce mystère et de mettre enfin un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Était-il amoureux de Dean? Gabriel le pensait. Il semblait même totalement sûr de lui et il avait assuré à Castiel qu'un ange pouvait parfaitement tomber amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas été créés pour ressentir des émotions humaines, mais, à force d'observer les Hommes, ils avaient fini par apprendre d'eux. La capacité à aimer était une de ces choses qu'ils avaient fini par copier.

Gabriel avait aimé par le passé. Il le lui avait dit. Ça ne s'était pas forcément bien terminé pour lui, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait assuré à Castiel que c'était une chose merveilleuse qu'il souhaitait à son frère. Une chose qui changeait quiconque le vivait.

Castiel ne refusait pas l'idée d'être amoureux. Il ne fuirait pas cette réalité si toutefois elle finissait par s'imposer à lui, mais il avait toutefois besoin d'en être sûr.

Il passa donc les jours suivants à observer Dean. Il fit en sorte d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il puisse deviner ce que Castiel tramait. Il l'observa donc du coin de l'œil interagir avec les autres. Il le regarda parler avec son frère. S'occuper la journée. Il le regarda même dormir. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une fois les yeux ouverts sur l'éventualité qu'il était amoureux de lui, tout prenait un aspect nouveau.

Il trouvait Dean séduisant. C'était évident, mais, si jusqu'à présent il n'avait que remarqué sa beauté physique indéniable, il y avait bien plus maintenant. Il aimait son sourire. Les petites rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux quand il riait. Il aimait la façon dont il se passait la main dans les cheveux quand il était nerveux. Ou celle dont il se frottait ou mordillait les lèvres quand il réfléchissait. Il aimait ses mains aux longs doigts élégants. Il aimait sa façon de marcher et il aimait la petite flamme qui brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux depuis que son frère était libéré de Lucifer.

Castiel devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas juste attiré physiquement par Dean et il n'avait pas seulement de l'admiration pour lui. Il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Pour tout ce qu'il était. Pour sa force. Pour son courage. Pour toutes les qualités et les défauts qui faisaient de lui l'être humain le plus extraordinaire qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Une fois cette idée acceptée pour de bon, Castiel devait réfléchir à la façon de gérer les choses. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler au jeune homme. Il savait combien Dean avait souffert des mains de ses semblables. Il savait également combien il avait été difficile pour lui de faire confiance à un ange. Ils étaient amis, mais leur relation restait fragile. Il y avait bien trop d'obstacles entre eux pour que Castiel puisse envisager quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà.

Il était également terrifié qu'en avouant de ses sentiments à Dean, ce dernier se sentirait contraint de donner suite. Qu'il penserait que c'était ce que Castiel attendait de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais être sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Dans ces circonstances, il ne pouvait décemment pas les avouer.

Peut-être cela serait-il différent si Dean venait spontanément lui dire qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de lui, mais Castiel savait que c'était impossible. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais avoir de tels sentiments pour un ange. Il avait bien trop souffert pour ça. Il pourrait peut-être un jour tomber amoureux d'un autre être humain, mais jamais d'un ange. Castiel le lui souhaitait même si cela allait très certainement être une torture pour lui. Il devait enfouir ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit et passer à autre chose.

Castiel savait que cela ne serait pas simple. Il voyait Dean tous les jours. Il parlait avec lui et partageait son lit. Il ne pouvait pas le fuir ou mettre de la distance entre eux sans éveiller ses soupçons. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. Il allait devoir composer avec ce qu'il ressentait et accepter l'idée qu'il finirait par souffrir.

En attendant, il continuerait à admirer Dean de loin. Il continuerait à se réjouir de le voir enfin heureux. Il l'observerait s'épanouir doucement et devenir l'homme extraordinaire qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'il était. Il le regarderait interagir avec Sam. Il le regarderait grandir et guérir. Castiel ferait en sorte que cela suffise à son bonheur. Même s'il doutait que cela soit réellement possible. Il n'avait de toute façon pas réellement d'autre choix.

Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel lui offrit l'opportunité de se changer les idées. Quelques jours seulement après leur discussion, il invita Castiel à le voir. Cela donna l'opportunité à Dean de retrouver Sam et de passer quelques heures avec lui. Ce qui lui arracha un large sourire que Castiel mémorisa dans un coin de son esprit.

Gabriel avait reçu des nouvelles de Bobby. Visiblement, les anges avaient décidé de passer à l'action plus rapidement que prévu. Ils avaient enfin réussi à localiser une des caches de la résistance. Ellen, la femme de Bobby, s'y trouvait avec des dizaines d'enfants de tous âges. Tous avaient perdu leurs parents et tous étaient menacés. Les anges comptaient bien les récupérer pour en faire des esclaves. Comme ils l'avaient fait avec Sam et Dean. Castiel refusait de les laisser faire. Il refusait qu'ils puissent poser la main sur des enfants innocents et les former de sorte à les convaincre qu'être esclave était leur seule utilité. Il avait vu les dégâts que cela pouvait causer ensuite.

Gabriel était bien sûr du même avis que lui. Il voulait passer à l'action, mais ils devaient agir intelligemment. Ils devaient avant tout se mettre d'accord avec Bobby et les autres résistants sur leur rôle. Ils ne pouvaient pas foncer tête baissée et prier pour que cela suffise. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus prendre les reines de l'opération. Bobby n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en eux. S'il appréciait Gabriel, il continuait à se méfier de Castiel. Il acceptait son aide parce qu'il savait qu'ils en avaient besoin, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Par contre, il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Besoin de se sentir utile. De ne pas continuer à se morfondre chez lui sur ses sentiments pour Dean. Il devait se remettre en selle et obtenir enfin une victoire concrète. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quel rôle dans cette opération. Il se fichait qu'on lui demande de rester en retrait et de surveiller les autres. Il se fichait qu'on le mette en première ligne. Il voulait aider les humains à remporter cette victoire et sauver ces enfants innocents. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Il commençait même à accepter l'idée de tuer certains de ses frères et sœurs. C'était une limite qu'il s'était imposée dès le premier jour de son engagement. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ses semblables, mais ils restaient sa famille. Leur Père les avait créés ainsi. Ils étaient aussi nombreux pour pouvoir veiller les uns sur les autres. Castiel ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de quelque chose qui semblait avoir été inscrit dans son ADN. Jusque-là, il avait toujours refusé d'utiliser la moindre violence. C'était différent aujourd'hui.

C'était différent parce qu'il avait vu ce que Lucifer avait fait à Dean. Il avait vu les blessures dans son dos. Il l'avait écouté parler des viols à répétition, des punitions et des humiliations. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Dean à oublier. Il n'avait même pas pu soigner ses blessures magiquement puisqu'elles avaient été infligées par un être supérieur à lui, mais il pouvait éviter que cela se produise à nouveau. Il pouvait éviter à d'autres enfants de subir le même sort. Peu importait ce que cela devrait le conduire à faire. Si ses semblables refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'horreur de leurs actions, il allait les y forcer. Il les tuerait tous si nécessaire.

\- Si j'en crois ce que Bobby m'a dit, l'escadron ne devrait être composé que de deux ou trois anges au maximum et pas les plus puissants ou les mieux entraînés. Ils ne s'attendent qu'à une maigre résistance. Ce qui pourrait définitivement tourner à notre avantage. Il est évident qu'ils ne pensent pas une seconde que nous serons là.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait combien ses frères et sœurs pouvaient être orgueilleux. Ils se savaient supérieurs physiquement aux humains. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'eux. Ils n'imaginaient pas une seconde combien ils pouvaient être intelligents et résistants. Ils ne pensaient pas que certains anges pourraient vouloir les aider. C'était leur principal défaut et leur plus grande faiblesse. Castiel avait très envie de l'exploiter au maximum.

\- Je serais en première ligne parce que je suis le plus puissant, continua Gabriel. J'aurais préféré ne pas l'être parce que je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque. Cependant, je n'aurais recours à la violence que si c'est réellement nécessaire et si je suis à court d'options. Je refuse de faire des victimes. Je refuse également qu'un ange pose la main sur ces enfants. Je ferais le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Castiel savait combien son frère était déterminé à aider. Il l'avait toujours été et, s'il avait suivi jusque-là les mêmes principes que Castiel, il semblait lui aussi avoir changé d'avis. Dean les avait bouleversés tous les deux. Il leur avait donné une raison de vouloir en faire plus. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose pour la résistance.

\- Si je peux les prendre par surprise, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas repartir. Je les enfermerais quelque part où personne ne pourra jamais les retrouver. Je pourrais effacer leurs mémoires, mais Michael, Lucifer et Rafael sauraient alors qu'un ange a participé et on prendra le risque d'être découvert. Ce qui n'est pas envisageable si on veut continuer à les aider.

C'était effectivement logique, mais Castiel était tellement déterminé à enfin faire quelque chose de concret qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter ce point-là. La rage qu'l ressentait depuis quelque temps lui donnait envie de passer outre toute prudence et de faire du mal à ses semblables. Il voulait frapper un grand coup. Même si cela mettait ensuite tout le reste en péril.

\- De ton côté, tu seras en seconde ligne, prêt à intervenir si je ne peux pas prendre le dessus. Bobby fera évacuer la majorité des enfants avant même l'arrivée des anges. Il ne laissera que les plus âgés. Si l'endroit est vide avant qu'ils interviennent, ils ne viendront pas et on ne pourra pas les emprisonner.

Castiel prenait mentalement note de tout ce que son frère lui disait. Leur plan semblait solide, mais il continuait à penser que ce n'était pas suffisant. Les anges enverraient d'autres soldats après un tel échec. Ils enverraient ceux qui étaient mieux entrainés et, cette fois, Castiel et Gabriel ne pourraient peut-être pas faire grand-chose.

\- Est-ce que ça te convient ou est-ce que tu as une autre idée?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris que son frère lui demande son avis. Il n'allait toutefois pas laisser passer cette chance de lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de son plan et ce dont il avait envie cette fois. Peu importait que Gabriel ne soit pas d'accord. Il voulait faire connaître son opinion.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas prendre de risques inconsidérés, mais je crois qu'il est peut-être temps pour nous de faire plus. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous tuer s'ils savaient qu'on aide les humains et ils ont déjà fait des victimes parmi eux. De trop nombreuses victimes, Gabe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, Cassie?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de choisir de se lancer.

\- Il est peut-être temps pour nous de nous montrer aussi cruels qu'eux. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de tuer nos frères et sœurs, mais ils ne nous laissent pas le choix. Les enfermer… c'est une bonne chose, mais ça ne les dissuade pas de continuer. Si on supprime les soldats qu'ils nous envoient, ils finiront peut-être par avoir peur et par commencer à douter. Ils arrêteront peut-être leurs raids.

\- Cassie, si on tue l'un d'entre eux, les autres sauront aussitôt qu'un ange est impliqué. Aucun humain ne serait capable de tuer l'un des nôtres. Ils n'ont pas les armes pour ça. D'ailleurs, si notre implication est connue, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à savoir qu'il s'agit de toi et moi. Lucifer a déjà des soupçons. On se ferait arrêter et… Dean, Sam, Charlie et les autres… ils seraient probablement tués. On ne peut pas les mettre en danger.

Castiel savait bien que le risque était grand, mais il avait la sensation de ne pas en faire suffisamment. Il sauvait un humain ou deux de temps en temps. Pendant ce temps, des centaines d'autres souffraient et se faisaient capturer. Ils devaient enfin penser à eux.

\- Peut-être qu'ils nous trouveront, mais je suis prêt à me battre. Je prendrais la fuite et je me cacherais s'il le faut. Je cacherais également tous les humains dont j'ai la responsabilité. J'en ai assez de me cacher. J'ai envie d'agir et d'agir de façon plus concrète. Je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel savait que son frère était frustré lui aussi, mais il était bien plus raisonnable que lui.

\- Ils finiront par te trouver. Tu es peut-être bon, mais ils sont meilleurs que toi et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Alors ils me trouveront et ils feront de moi ce dont ils ont envie. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ce en quoi je crois, Gabe. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour eux.

\- Sauf que personne ne prendra ta place quand tu seras mort. Tu me laisseras seul pour les aider et je ne pense… non je sais que je ne serais pas capable de continuer seul. Je sais combien c'est difficile, Cassie. Ça l'est pour moi tout autant que pour toi. Par contre, tu ne peux pas laisser ta frustration te pousser à faire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Je ne suis pas frustré! Je suis furieux!

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il était frustré. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être? Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Dean et eut la preuve de l'immense cruauté de Lucifer, il ne cessait de se demander comment il lui était possible d'en faire plus. Il savait que ses sentiments pour Dean n'aidaient pas. Il n'avait pas pu protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Peu importait qu'il ne le connaisse pas à l'époque. Il s'en voulait malgré tout et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

\- Je les déteste, Gabe. Je leur en veux et j'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait. J'ai besoin de gagner la confiance de Bobby et des autres et je sais qu'en prenant enfin un risque, je finirais par me faire accepter d'eux.

\- Cassie, ce n'est pas…

\- Gabe, non. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête et Castiel enchaîna.

\- Peut-être qu'en prenant enfin ce risque, on pourra convaincre d'autres de nous rejoindre. Peut-être qu'on pourra monter notre propre armée et enfin opposer une vraie résistance. Je sais que certains de nos frères et sœurs pensent la même chose que nous. Ils ont juste peur de faire connaître leur opinion parce qu'ils pensent être seuls. Je veux leur prouver que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça pourrait être le premier pas vers un vrai changement. Ça pourrait être notre chance de faire enfin bouger les choses. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie?

Gabriel soupira, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à son frère qu'il n'avait pas confiance en la véracité de son engagement, mais il avait envie de le pousser à penser la même chose que lui. Même s'il doutait que cela soit possible.

\- Cassie, j'aime l'idée de faire avancer les choses et tu sais que je le ferais sans hésiter si j'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure option. Malheureusement, je pense que tu te trompes de combat. Ce n'est pas en tuant les soldats envoyés cette fois qu'on convaincra nos semblables à nous aider. Ils nous verront comme dangereux et ils refuseront de prendre le moindre risque. Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller les voir et de leur parler. Je pense qu'on pourrait les convaincre, mais pas comme ça.

Castiel soupira alors. Il savait que son frère avait raison. S'ils tuaient des anges, les autres refuseraient probablement de leur apporter leur soutien. Ils refuseraient d'en arriver là. Tuer un autre ange était quelque chose de tabou. Castiel le savait parfaitement. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir enfin frapper un grand coup.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, mais je… j'en ai juste assez de ne faire que trop peu et parfois… parfois je me dis qu'il n'existe aucune solution pacifiste. Il s'agit d'enfants, Gabe… d'enfants innocents qu'ils veulent asservir et… ça me met hors de moi.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Castiel tourna alors la tête et fut surpris de voir Sam et Dean dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le plus jeune des deux frères fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Je veux aider, lança-t-il.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Oh! non, tu ne vas pas aider. Tu ne vas rien faire. Tu vas rester ici en sécurité.

\- Non, Dean, je veux aider. Tu les as entendus? Ils veulent s'en prendre à des enfants… ils veulent leur faire subir ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir à nous avant! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider toi, mais je peux tenter de les aider eux.

Dean semblait furieux et Castiel aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour le rassurer. Peut-être lui assurer qu'il ne laisserait jamais Sam intervenir. Ou le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin de tout ça. Quelque part où ils seraient en sécurité. Où personne ne pourrait jamais plus les trouver et leur faire du mal. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas possible et cela ne faisait que rajouter à sa frustration.

\- Je les ai entendus et je suis désolé pour ces enfants. Je le suis vraiment. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que j'ai vécu, mais tu es ma seule préoccupation. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre le moindre risque.

\- Comment m'en empêcheras-tu exactement?

Sam semblait déterminé. Dean, de son côté, était toujours aussi furieux. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'une dispute allait éclater entre les deux frères. Il aurait préféré ne pas être là pour y assister, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite. Pas quand il était en partie responsable de la situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel et ne fut pas surpris de voir que son frère semblait au moins aussi gêné que lui. Ils devaient toutefois se tenir prêts à intervenir. Si Dean avait besoin de lui, il serait là. Il était prêt à se mettre Sam à dos si nécessaire.

\- Oh! crois-moi, Sammy, je suis prêt à tout pour te protéger. Même à te menotter à ton lit pour t'empêcher de partir!

Castiel sut en voyant le regard de Sam se durcir que ce que Dean venait de dire l'avait énervé. La dispute était inévitable et l'ange n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il allait probablement devoir improviser.

* * *

Dean avait été considérablement déstabilisé par ce que son frère lui avait concernant dit Castiel. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas trop y penser pendant sa visite chez Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment seul avec son frère en ayant l'esprit ailleurs, mais il avait été plus difficile d'ignorer toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête une fois rentrée chez Castiel. L'ange n'avait pas semblé remarquer qu'il était perturbé ou avait choisi de ne pas l'évoquer. Dean avait rejoint la bibliothèque dès leur retour et avait tenté de s'occuper en lisant un livre. Il n'était pas très doué. Personne n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de lui apprendre. Finir la moindre page lui demandait bien plus de temps qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, mais il aimait lire. Cela l'aidait à s'échapper pendant un moment.

Il dut toutefois renoncer quand il réalisa que les questions revenaient inévitablement sur le devant de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas fuir la réalité plus longtemps. Il accepta alors d'étudier ce que son frère lui avait dit. De ne pas rejeter l'idée en bloc juste parce qu'elle lui faisait peur.

Une fois son esprit ouvert à l'éventualité de tels sentiments pour Castiel, il commença à remarquer des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusque-là.

La première chose fut combien l'ange était séduisant. Dean ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé au physique de qui que ce soit, il n'en avait pas le luxe, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait Castiel beau. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant, ses lèvres épaisses et charnues, son visage parfaitement symétrique et sa mâchoire carrée. Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé, mais il était puissant.

Le physique ne fut toutefois pas la seule chose que Dean remarqua. Il passa les jours suivant sa visite chez Gabriel à étudier l'ange un peu plus sérieusement. Il réalisa alors combien il aimait le voir sourire. Combien le son grave de sa voix l'apaisait. Combien il aurait aimé l'entendre rire. Ce n'étaient pas des choses auxquelles il avait déjà pensé et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de tout ça. Il refusait d'en parler à Castiel. Il était convaincu que l'ange serait incapable d'envisager quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux et certainement pas d'un humain. Dean devait gérer ses sentiments et faire en sorte qu'ils disparaissent pour de bon avant que la situation ne se complique trop.

Il lui suffisait de trouver quelque chose d'autre sur quoi se concentrer. Quelque chose qui occuperait suffisamment son esprit pour l'empêcher de revenir constamment sur tout ce qu'il avait compris ces derniers jours. Le constat était simple. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux de Castiel, mais il en prenait le chemin et il refusait catégoriquement de le parcourir. Il allait rebrousser chemin maintenant et reprendre les choses en mains. Point final.

Il fit donc en sorte de rester occupé. Cuisiner l'aidait. Il avait fini par aimer être responsable des repas. Il lisait parfois également et Castiel avait accepté de le conduire à nouveau chez Gabriel pour voir Sam. Ce qui était la meilleure des distractions selon lui.

Son petit frère commençait doucement à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait encore quelques doutes et il rêvait presque toutes les nuits à Lucifer. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller et de douter qu'il était bien libéré de lui, mais il prenait ses marques. Il commençait même à avoir confiance en Gabriel. Ce qui pour Dean était un pas important. Le premier à faire en direction de la guérison.

Sam n'avait peut-être pas subi les mêmes tortures que son frère. Il n'avait pas été violé et frappé constamment, mais il avait été humilié et utilisé d'une façon différente. Il en gardait des séquelles. Des cicatrices qui ne se voyaient pas sur sa peau, mais qui restaient présentes malgré tout. Il avait dû accepter de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider Dean quand Lucifer le violait ou le frappait. Il l'avait entendu pleurer et crier. Il avait été une victime collatérale des horreurs que son frère avait vécues. Cela laissait inévitablement des traces.

Il aurait besoin de temps pour guérir, mais Gabriel était patient. Il ne le forçait pas à lui parler. Il ne l'obligeait pas non plus à rester seul avec lui. Il faisait en sorte de laisser à Sam le choix d'interagir ou non avec lui. C'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Dean savait que son frère finirait par être trop curieux pour ne pas adresser la parole à son sauveur. Il finirait par lui poser toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était presque sûr que Gabriel et lui pourraient être amis avec le temps.

La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment était le fait que Sam avait enfin admis que Castiel et son frère n'avaient pas une idée derrière la tête en le libérant. Qu'ils ne préparaient pas quelque chose dans leur dos. Qu'ils avaient simplement tenu parole. Ils avaient promis à Dean d'aider Sam et ils l'avaient fait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils puissent se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient aidait Sam à avoir confiance et Dean était parfaitement prêt à répondre à toutes ces questions et à le rassurer aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Il avait eu plus de temps pour accepter l'idée que Gabriel et Castiel étaient honnêtes. Charlie l'avait aidé à le comprendre. C'était maintenant à son tour d'en faire de même avec Sam. Peu importait le temps que cela prendrait. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner avant d'avoir atteint son but. Surtout quand cela lui donnait une opportunité de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il ressentait ou non pour Castiel. Il acceptait toute distraction. Il en avait besoin.

\- Tu m'as dit quand tu es venu me voir chez Lucifer que Castiel et Gabriel faisaient partie de la résistance, non?

Dean était assis sur le canapé de Gabriel et tenait dans les mains une tasse de café. Il n'en avait jamais bu chez son ancien maître. C'était uniquement réservé à Lucifer ou à ses invités, mais depuis qu'il était chez Castiel, il y avait pris goût.

\- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, hein?

Dean secoua la tête. Il se souvenait de le lui avoir dit. Il l'avait fait avant tout pour le rassurer à l'époque. Il voulait que Sam sache que les deux anges feraient tout pour l'aider. Qu'ils étaient réellement incapables de faire du mal à un être humain, mais il aurait préféré que son frère ne lui pose pas la question. Il avait peur que cela le pousse à faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme de proposer son aide. Ce dont il était parfaitement capable malheureusement.

\- Ils en font partie, oui. Je ne sais pas exactement le rôle qu'ils tiennent dans tout ça, mais je sais qu'ils aident les résistants quand ils en ont besoin.

\- Je trouve ça courageux de leur part. Ils pourraient être tués si cela se savait.

Dean les admirait effectivement pour leur engagement. Il savait qu'ils prenaient des risques inconsidérés, mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant. Il refusait d'être impliqué. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre en danger son frère en faisant quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il espérait que Sam serait du même avis que lui.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir les aider. Peut-être faire le lien entre les résistants et eux? Pour leur prouver qu'ils sont sincères et qu'on peut avoir confiance en eux.

Dean posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse devant lui et se tourna vers son frère. Sam lui avait souvent dit qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Aider ceux qui continuaient à se battre plutôt que d'accepter son sort. Dean avait réussi à le dissuader à chaque fois, mais il pouvait sentir que cela serait plus difficile cette fois, car Sam était libre à présent et hébergé par un archange membre de la résistance.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout. C'est bien trop dangereux. Tu pourrais être capturé et tué. Je suis désolé, mais je refuse que tu prennes ce genre de risques. Pas après tout ce qu'on a dû faire pour t'arracher aux griffes de Lucifer.

\- Tu refuses? Dean, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non. Je suis un adulte. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions.

Pour Dean, Sam ne serait jamais un adulte. Il le verrait toujours comme son petit frère. Comme l'enfant qu'il avait élevé. C'était plus vrai encore quand Sam prenait des décisions stupides. Il se fichait que cela le mette en colère. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

\- Peut-être que je te considèrerais comme un adulte le jour où tu cesseras de penser comme un enfant irresponsable. Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu dis?

\- Tu crois que c'est absurde de vouloir agir?

\- C'est absurde de vouloir prendre des risques pour des gens que tu ne connais pas quand tu peux rester en sécurité là où tu te trouves.

Sam se leva alors et prit la direction du bureau où Castiel et Gabriel s'étaient enfermés à leur arrivée. Dean en fit de même, déterminé à arrêter son frère.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Dean. Je vais aller voir Gabriel et je vais lui proposer mon aide. Point final.

Dean tenta de lui attraper le bras pour le stopper, mais Sam sentit venir le coup et esquiva facilement. Il s'immobilisa ensuite devant la porte du bureau, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Dean s'approcha e lui et réalisa alors qu'il écoutait ce que les deux anges se disaient dans le bureau. Il était question d'enfants, de soldats et d'un plan pour empêcher que des innocents soient tués. Dean ne voulait pas entendre tout cela. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à toutes ces histoires, mais son frère semblait déterminé à en savoir plus. Il allait tenter à nouveau de l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à retourner dans le salon quand Sam poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer.

Castiel et Gabriel se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux, visiblement surpris par leurs arrivées.

\- Je veux aider! lança alors Sam.

Dean protesta aussitôt. Il ne laisserait jamais son petit frère faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel et Gabriel le soutiendraient sur ce coup. Il en aurait probablement besoin, car Sam insistait et, si Dean était effectivement désolé pour ces enfants innocents, il n'avait qu'une seule préoccupation en tête. La sécurité de son frère. Il tenta de le lui expliquer, mais Sam refusait de l'entendre. Ce fut pire encore quand il le menaça de le menotter au lit pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je peux te garantir que c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner. Dean, tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à faire ce dont tu as envie. Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'es pas mon maître non plus. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que j'étais libre de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire maintenant. Alors voilà ce que je veux… je veux me rendre utile et je veux aider.

Dean détestait voir Sam retourner ses propos contre lui aussi facilement. Il détestait aussi l'idée que son frère puisse lui en vouloir, mais il restait déterminé à l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Même si pour cela il devait se le mettre à dos.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais j'ai tenu son rôle jusque-là. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de te protéger et je continuerais… je continuerais parce qu'il est évident que tu n'en es pas capable seul. Et Sam non… je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour te voir ensuite te sacrifier comme un idiot pour des gens que tu ne connais pas!

C'était probablement égoïste et certainement pas ce que son frère voulait entendre, mais c'était ce que Dean pensait. Il se fichait qu'on le lui reproche ou qu'on le déteste pour ça. À vrai dire, il se fichait de tout sauf de la sécurité et du bien-être de son frère. Si Sam, Castiel ou Gabriel ne pouvaient pas le comprendre alors ils n'avaient qu'à aller se faire voir. Dean ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Sam, c'est que les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour nous aider. Personne ne nous a jamais tendu la main avant que Castiel et Gabriel interviennent. Ni les autres esclaves ni même ces résistants que tu sembles tant admirer. Ils n'ont rien fait pour nous et je ne leur en veux pas. Je les comprends. On protège les siens avant de protéger les autres. Tu es ma seule famille. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ferais toujours en sorte de te protéger toi. Peu importe que cela coute la vie à quelqu'un ou peu importe que cela implique que je laisse les autres souffrir à ta place. Je n'en perdrais pas le sommeil. Pas tant que toi tu vas bien.

Sam semblait choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Dean n'était pas surpris. Son frère était plus généreux que lui dans ce domaine.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins à quel point ce que tu viens de dire est égoïste? demanda Sam. Comment peux-tu considérer que ma vie vaut mieux que celle d'un autre? Comment peux-tu fermer les yeux sur les horreurs que ces enfants… ces enfants subiront, Dean? Tu n'as pas de cœur.

Dean accueillit ce reproche comme un coup porté au visage. Il ne recula toutefois pas et l'accepta. Il savait qu'il était probablement en grande partie vrai.

\- Tu es le seul à avoir une place dans mon cœur, Sam. Ces enfants… même si j'ai de la peine pour eux… ils ne sont pas toi. Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il empêché Lucifer de tuer nos parents et de s'emparer de nous quand nous étions des enfants? Quand tu étais un bébé? S'ils n'ont rien fait pour nous alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour eux.

Sam posa alors la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il ne semblait plus en colère. Presque comme s'il avait compris quelque chose que Dean n'avait pas saisi lui.

\- Personne ne nous a aidés, c'est vrai, mais rien ne nous dit que personne n'a essayé. Tu ne peux pas le reprocher à ces enfants dont ils vont s'emparer d'ici quelques jours. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Tu devrais refuser qu'on puisse leur faire subir à eux ce qu'on nous a fait subir à nous. Imagine qu'ils tombent entre les mains de Lucifer et imagine que l'un d'eux devient le nouveau toi. Est-ce que tu parviendrais vraiment à ne pas t'en vouloir de n'avoir rien fait?

Dean devait reconnaître que l'idée le terrifiait. Il voulait être égoïste. Il voulait penser avant tout à son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que penser à ces enfants entre les mains du monstre qu'était Lucifer lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas les voir souffrir, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider. Surtout, il n'était pas prêt à mettre la vie de son frère en danger pour eux. C'était ce que Sam refusait visiblement de comprendre.

\- Peut-être pas non, mais… Sam, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas… si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je… je ne pense que je pourrais trouver la force de te survivre et… c'est encore pire que d'avoir mauvaise conscience.

Dean s'attendait à ce que Castiel ou Gabriel interviennent en l'entendant dire cela, mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils semblaient vouloir laisser aux deux frères une chance de s'expliquer. Il aurait peut-être été préférable qu'ils ne soient pas là en fin de compte. Dean n'aimait pas se montrer aussi vulnérable devant eux.

\- On en a discuté des dizaines de fois ensemble. Je ne serais jamais réellement en sécurité tant que les anges seront au pouvoir. Il existera toujours un risque que je me fasse tuer. Je peux l'accepter et rester sans rien faire en espérant que tout finira bien. Ou je peux faire quelque chose de concret pour les faire tomber. Je peux pendre mon destin en main et agir. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas peur… je suis même terrifié, mais… je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire.

Dean savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à convaincre son frère du contraire. Il pouvait sentir que Castiel et Gabriel ne tenteraient pas de le faire non plus. Ils s'en tenaient à leurs principes. Ne jamais leur donner d'ordre. Les laisser libres de leurs choix. Dean leur en était reconnaissant en fin de compte même si dans ce cas précis, cela ne jouait clairement pas en sa faveur.

\- Tu es inquiet pour moi et je le comprends, mais tu peux continuer à veiller sur moi. Il te suffit de venir. Il te suffit de nous accompagner. Je me sentirais mieux si mon grand frère était à mes côtés quand je devrais me battre.

C'était un coup bas. Dean le savait. Sam aurait pu le convaincre de n'importe quoi simplement en lui disant que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Le jeune esclave était prêt à tout pour faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux. Qu'il ne manque de rien. Il finit par soupirer longuement.

\- Je vais venir… on ira tous les deux, mais… tu dois savoir que je ne serais là que pour te protéger et veiller sur toi. Je ne prendrais pas de risques inconsidérés pour quiconque d'autre. Je ne vais pas là-bas pour sauver des gens, mais juste pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Ça me va, assura Sam en souriant.

Dean lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers Castiel et Gabriel.

\- Je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte de garder un œil sur lui aussi. Il ne doit surtout rien lui arriver de grave ou je peux vous garantir que je vous en tiendrais vous aussi pour responsables.

Les deux anges hochèrent la tête. Dean savait qu'il était probablement injuste de les menacer de la sorte, mais ils étaient plus puissants que lui et par conséquent plus à même de protéger Sam. Il se sentirait mieux s'il savait que les deux anges garderaient un œil sur lui de leur côté. Il avait toutefois besoin de les entendre leur dire.

\- Un hochement de tête n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante, lança-t-il en les dévisageant.

\- Nous veillerons sur lui, assura alors Castiel en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Une nouvelle fois et pendant l'espace d'une très courte seconde, le jeune esclave eut l'impression que tout disparaissait autour d'eux. Qu'il n'y avait plus que Castiel et lui au monde. Il eut du mal à détourner le regard, mais il s'y força. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il avait des questions à poser sur leur plan. Il voulait en connaître les moindres détails pour être sûr de pouvoir parer à toutes éventualités.

\- Maintenant, vous allez tout nous dire de ce que vous avez prévu, annonça-t-il en pénétrant un peu plus dans le bureau.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil et leva les yeux vers Gabriel. Il semblait être celui qui menait l'opération et il était plus facile pour lui de regarder l'archange. Il n'était pas perturbé à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

\- Je vous écoute! l'encouragea-t-il alors.

Gabriel s'exécuta et commença à leur expliquer leur plan. Il n'omit aucun détail. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il agréable de sentir qu'on faisait quelque chose de bien. Qu'on était peut-être sur le point de sauver des vies. Il ne devait toutefois pas perdre son objectif principal de vue. Sam serait la seule personne importante pour lui durant toute l'opération. Il avait de la peine pour ceux qui risquaient de perdre la vie. Il avait mal au cœur en pensant à ces enfants qu'on voulait kidnapper, mais il saurait composer avec leur mort et leur souffrance du moment que Sam était sain et sauf. Dans ce monde-ci, il fallait savoir faire des choix. Il fallait accepter qu'il y ait des pertes douloureuses. Il fallait connaître ses priorités. Dean avait les idées claires au moins sur ce point-là. Sam est et resterait la seule personne au monde qu'il donnerait tout pour protéger. Personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. C'était son seul but. Sa seule mission.


	15. Réconfort

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 15 avec deux jurs de retard. Désolée. Elissa a eu quelques soucis pour corriger et j'avais la flemme de le faire moi même je vous avoue. **

**Dans ce chapitre, on se rapproche un peu plus encore du moment où nos deux héros s'avoueront enfin leurs sentiments. **

**Merci pour vos messages et pour votre fidélité !**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Waves (acoustic) de Dean Lewis**

**Chapitre 15 : Réconfort**

_« L'amour est, en ce monde bouleversé, semblable à un souffle chaud, vivifiant. Il est notre réconfort ensoleillé quand on a soif de tendresse. »_

_Anonyme_

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur et c'était pourtant un sentiment avec lequel il avait appris à vivre. Il avait vécu auprès d'un monstre prêt à tout pour le faire souffrir pendant les dix-huit dernières années de sa vie. Il avait connu les pires tortures. Il avait eu peur pour sa vie et pour celle de son frère chaque jour depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur.

Il en connaissait l'explication. Quand Gabriel avait ramené Sam chez lui, il avait cru que le cauchemar était terminé. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il était enfin en sécurité quelque part où personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir d'une vie meilleure et tout s'était effondré quand Sam avait obtenu de lui qu'ils aident la résistance. Vivre dans la peur constamment forçait à savoir comment la gérer. Elle devenait familière. Par contre, s'en débarrasser pour la ressentir à nouveau aussi rapidement la rendait plus forte. Un peu comme si elle venait se venger.

Dean était terrifié. Il savait que cette opération pouvait très rapidement tourner au cauchemar. Sam pourrait être blessé. Ou pire. Il pourrait mourir. Être capturé par les anges et torturé. Dean était peut-être sur le point de le perdre pour de bon et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher son frère de participer. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa présence suffirait à le garder en sécurité. Qu'il saurait le protéger si toutefois c'était nécessaire.

Sam, de son côté, semblait impatient de passer enfin à l'action. C'était presque comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre. Le but de son existence. Sa place dans ce monde. C'était magnifique à voir même si le sentiment n'était pas partagé par Dean. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu pour son frère depuis la mort de leurs parents. Qu'il soit enfin heureux.

Gabriel et Castiel, quant à eux, s'étaient préparés du mieux possible. Dean voulait avoir confiance en eux. Il voulait croire qu'ils sauraient veiller sur Sam et faire passer sa sécurité avant celle de quiconque. Il savait combien cette requête était injuste et égoïste, mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il se fichait du genre d'homme que cela faisait de lui.

Une fois le grand jour arrivé, Gabriel, Castiel, Sam et Dean se rendirent au lieu convenu pour revoir les derniers détails du plan avec Bobby, le chef de la résistance. C'était un homme impressionnant d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait tout d'un vétéran qu'une guerre sans fin avait endurci. Quand il posa les yeux sur Dean, le jeune esclave eut l'impression qu'il le reconnaissait. C'était bien sûr impossible puisque Bobby n'avait jamais été esclave et Dean n'avait jamais vraiment été libre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se connaître. L'homme l'observait pourtant avec curiosité et intérêt. Dean choisit de ne pas se laisser distraire.

Ils se mirent rapidement en place. Gabriel était en première ligne. Castiel était en retrait pour surveiller et se préparer à intervenir si c'était nécessaire. Les enfants les plus jeunes avaient été mis en sécurité. Seuls les adolescents étaient toujours sur place pour faire illusion.

Comme Bobby l'avait prévu, les anges n'envoyèrent que deux de leurs soldats. Ils n'étaient pas armés et ne semblaient pas s'attendre à une telle résistance. Gabriel parvint à neutraliser l'un d'eux assez rapidement. Le second, en revanche, opposa plus de résistance. Castiel dut alors intervenir et, dans la confusion, Sam se retrouva à son tour au milieu de la bagarre.

Dean n'aurait pas su dire comment cela arriva. Tout était arrivé trop vite. Il se souvenait avoir couru après son frère quand ce dernier tenta d'écarter un jeune adolescent de la trajectoire de l'arme de l'ange qui se battait toujours avec Gabriel et Castiel. Il se souvenait l'avoir poussé sur le côté pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Puis il se souvenait d'un cri, perçant, déchirant, et de l'arrivée de Bobby et d'une dizaine d'autres humains armés eux aussi.

L'ange finit par être neutralisé à son tour, mais il avait réussi à faire des dégâts. L'adolescent que Sam avait tenté de sauver était blessé. L'arme de l'ange l'avait touché au ventre et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Dean ne s'en soucia toutefois pas. Il n'eut même pas une seule pensée pour lui. Pas quand il vit du sang couler le long du bras de son frère. Pas quand il réalisa que Sam était blessé lui aussi.

Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger. Incapable de réagir. Sam le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas non plus. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, mais du sang coulait le long de son bras et, pour Dean, c'était le pire des cauchemars. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et par s'élancer dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, furieux et terrifié. Il souleva la manche de son pull pour tenter de voir la blessure. Sam lui parlait, mais Dean ne l'entendait pas. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que du sang sur le bras de son frère. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser venir. Il aurait dû l'attacher à son lit comme il l'avait menacé de le faire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, répéta Sam sans doute pour la dixième fois.

Dean s'en contrefichait. Son petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger était blessé et tout était de sa faute. Il ne vit pas Castiel approcher dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Sam. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il avait également envie de hurler après son frère. De le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin combien tout ceci avait été stupide. Il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre entre l'adolescent et l'arme de l'ange qui l'attaquait. Il aurait dû rester caché dans un coin. Il avait été stupide et inconscient.

Il ne sentit pas Gabriel poser la main sur son épaule, mais il sentit quand ils quittèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le voyage fut rapide et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon de Castiel. Dean tenait toujours le bras de Sam dans sa main et ses yeux continuaient d'étudier sa blessure. Elle semblait effectivement superficielle, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir! cria-t-il finalement. Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins à quel point tu as été stupide en te jetant ainsi devant un ange armé?

Sam secoua le bras jusqu'à ce que Dean le lâche. Ce dernier recula alors d'un pas. Il respirait bruyamment et trop vite. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait un nœud dans la gorge.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Dean! Que cela te plaise ou non. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien alors que ce monstre allait tuer un enfant! Je suis désolé, mais je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner si j'étais resté dans mon coin à le regarder se faire assassiner!

\- Alors quoi? Tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour lui? Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde à ce que moi je pourrais ressentir si tu étais tué à sa place? Est-ce que cela t'a traversé l'esprit ou est-ce que tu te fiches totalement de moi?

Il savait parfaitement que son frère l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à lui faire du mal en intervenant de la sorte. Il avait toutefois agi sans réfléchir et c'était exactement ce que Dean avait été terrifié de le voir faire. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas suivi le moindre entrainement.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça! Tu sais combien je t'aime et combien tu es important pour moi. Tu as toujours le centre de mon univers, Dean, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je peux laisser des innocents se faire tuer si j'ai une chance d'intervenir.

\- Une chance d'intervenir? Sam, tu n'as fait que compliquer les choses. Tu es devenu une personne de plus à protéger pour Gabriel et Castiel. Tu aurais pu faire échouer toute l'opération. Tu as été stupide et inconscient. Tu as été égoïste. C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse faire quelque chose d'aussi risqué. Tu m'entends? La dernière fois!

Il savait qu'il hurlait et qu'il finirait par alerter Charlie et les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand il avait eu aussi peur pour son frère. Pas quand il était aussi furieux envers Sam et lui-même. Il se fichait qu'on l'entende. Il avait besoin de dire toutes ces choses. Même si elles faisaient de la peine à son petit frère. Il avait besoin de les entendre.

\- Dean, calme-toi. Sam va bien. C'est juste une égratignure. Gabriel ou moi pouvons la soigner sans problème. Tout s'est bien terminé, intervint alors Castiel d'une voix douce.

C'était le mauvais moment pour l'ange de parler. Dean était bien trop furieux pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Une petite partie de lui savait qu'il avait raison, mais une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer combien tout cela aurait pu être bien pire. Combien ils avaient eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivants.

\- Je savais que ça finirait mal. Je savais que c'était risqué et je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Je ne veux plus jamais rien revivre de similaire. Plus jamais. Je me fiche que vous puissiez le guérir et je me fiche que ce ne soit pas grave parce que ça l'est. Il aurait pu mourir.

Sam semblait furieux lui aussi et vexé par les reproches que son frère lui avait fait. Dean n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il préférait lui faire du mal plutôt que de le voir à nouveau prendre de tels risques. Castiel eut l'intelligence de ne rien ajouter, mais Gabriel, lui, ne semblait pas avoir senti que c'était préférable de rester silencieux.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère et tu en as parfaitement le droit, Dean, mais on a remporté une victoire. Ce soir, on a sauvé des dizaines de vies. On a neutralisé deux anges. On devrait célébrer ça plutôt que de se hurler dessus et de se faire des reproches qui ne nous mènent à rien.

Dean se tourna alors dans sa direction et le foudroya du regard. Comment osait-il parler de victoire quand Sam, la seule personne qui comptait pour le jeune esclave, était blessé? Comment pouvait-il penser que la vie des autres valait plus que la santé de son petit frère? En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais osé élever la voix sur un archange, mais, cette fois, il ne réfléchit pas et se mit à hurler sur lui à la place de Sam.

\- Une victoire? Vous appelez ça une victoire vous? Un adolescent a été gravement blessé. Mon petit frère a été touché et les anges enverront des renforts très rapidement. Cette fois, ils seront préparés. Cette fois, ils ne se laisseront pas surprendre. Ce n'est pas une victoire. On a juste gagné un peu de temps et au prix fort! Alors, ne vous avisez pas de me dire qu'il s'agit d'une victoire.

Gabriel sembla surpris que Dean ose ainsi lui crier dessus. Le jeune esclave le serait aussi probablement, car il aurait retrouvé son calme, mais, pour le moment, il avait trop de choses à dire pour y penser.

\- Vous pensez peut-être avoir sauvé des dizaines de vie ce soir, mais ce sera forcément au prix de centaines d'autres. Ne vous faites pas la moindre illusion. Ne soyez pas stupide parce que vous savez que les anges ne se laisseront pas faire. Vous savez qu'ils se vengeront. Par contre, cette fois vous devrez tenter d'agir sans nous. Parce que je me fiche de ces gens. Je me fiche de savoir combien mourront. Je me fiche de tout et de tout le monde sauf de Sam. Est-ce que c'est bien clair?!

Gabriel ne dit rien, visiblement trop surpris pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Castiel, de son côté, s'approcha de Sam. Il posa une main sur son bras et soigna sa blessure en quelques secondes. Dean ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il sentait toujours l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac.

\- Tu vois, Dean? Je vais bien. Je suis guéri. Je suis en vie et je compte bien le rester, assura Sam qui s'était un peu calmé.

Dean ravala un sanglot avant de saisir la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il observa l'endroit où la blessure s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. La peau ne portait plus aucune trace. Il n'y aurait même pas de cicatrices, mais le sang était toujours là. La main de Sam en était couverte. Le rouge s'était insinué sous ses ongles. Dans les jointures de ses doigts. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il eut la sensation qu'il se détachait de son propre corps. Qu'il flottait et voyageait à travers le temps. Il ne tenait plus la main de son frère presque adulte. Il serrait bébé Sam dans ses bras. Son visage, ses cheveux et le pyjama qu'il portait étaient couverts du sang de leur mère. Elle avait tenté de faire barrage avec son corps. Elle avait tenté de les protéger jusqu'au bout, mais les anges l'avaient tué sous leurs yeux. Dean avait fini par oublier cette scène avec le temps, mais il la revivait à présent et c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il revoyait tout clairement. Le corps sans vie de sa mère à ses pieds. Bébé Sam qui pleurait dans ses bras couverts de sang. Son père qu'on entraînait loin de lui. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il tremblait et sentait ses jambes flageoler sous son poids. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il paniquait. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour sortir de ce flashback et revenir au présent.

Il entendit la voix de son frère quelque part autour de lui. Puis celle de Castiel. Dean ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'était plus sans défense. Il était adulte et son frère allait bien. Il était en sécurité dans une maison où personne ne lèverait plus la main sur lui. Il devait revenir à lui.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux. Il était à nouveau dans le présent, libéré de son flashback. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et il ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration. C'était une crise de panique. Il le savait, mais il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour aller mieux. Son cerveau semblait incapable de faire le point et sa vision se troublait un peu plus chaque seconde.

\- Dean, calme-toi! cria Sam en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

Le jeune esclave tenta de se concentrer sur lui, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il tenait toujours son bras dans sa main, mais il avait des fourmis dans les doigts. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Plus aucune énergie. Il pouvait sentir qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre connaissance. Il avait besoin de respirer, mais sa gorge semblait nouée et rien n'y faisait. Il ne réussissait pas à remplir d'air ses poumons.

\- Faites quelque chose! supplia Sam en se tournant vers Gabriel.

Dean posa ses yeux sur l'archange. Il priait pour qu'il soit en mesure de l'aider. Pouvait-il magiquement faire disparaitre sa crise de panique? Il l'espérait.

\- Je peux l'endormir. Je pense qu'il a besoin de repos et de calme. Tout ira bien quand il se réveillera, suggéra Gabriel en approchant sa main de son front.

Dean réussit à reculer avant qu'il ne le touche. Il savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention, mais il ne voulait surtout pas dormir. Il avait bien trop peur de ce à quoi il rêverait alors. Il était presque sûr qu'il vivrait la scène de la mort de ses parents encore et encore. Ce n'était pas la solution. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'expliquer à Gabriel, mais il était incapable de parler et il ne réussissait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle.

\- Dean, laisse-moi t'aider, l'encouragea Gabriel.

Le jeune esclave parvint finalement à secouer la tête. Il espérait que cela suffirait à dissuader Gabriel de l'endormir. Il ne savait pas comment aller mieux, mais il savait que dormir était la pire des solutions. Il secoua à nouveau la tête pour renforcer son point de vue. Il pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait l'air en tentant de forcer le passage dans sa gorge. C'était terrifiant et il pouvait comprendre la panique que ressentait Sam. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il tenait à peine debout dans son état.

\- Gabriel, il ne veut pas que tu l'endormes, intervint alors Castiel qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Dean fut soulagé de voir que quelqu'un l'avait compris. Que quelqu'un semblait vouloir respecter son choix. Il n'était pas surpris que cela soit Castiel. Comme toujours, l'ange respectait sa décision. Peu importait ce qu'il en pensait.

Il se tourna dans sa direction puisqu'il était évident qu'il était celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Castiel l'observait également, les sourcils froncés. Il était évident qu'il était inquiet, mais il attendait ses instructions. Si seulement Dean avait pu parler, il l'aurait remercié.

\- Personne ne fera quoi que ce soit sans ton feu vert, mais on a besoin de savoir ce dont tu as besoin. Tu dois nous faire comprendre comment t'aider. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te laisse seul avec Sam?

Dean réfléchit une seconde. Il aimait son frère de tout son cœur, mais, à cet instant précis, il était au moins aussi angoissé que lui et ne serait d'aucune aide. Il secoua la tête. Castiel hocha la sienne.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser seul. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'aide. On fera ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, mais tu dois nous montrer ce dont tu as besoin.

Dean réfléchit à nouveau. Sam ne pourrait pas l'aider à retrouver son calme puisqu'il était paniqué lui aussi. Gabriel ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir quoi faire. D'ailleurs, Dean n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui confier la tâche de le sortir de là. Il n'était pas sûr que l'archange ne tenterait pas de l'endormir contre son gré. Il n'y avait que Castiel. Le jeune esclave savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il savait que l'ange ferait en sorte de l'aider. Qu'il saurait quoi dire et quoi faire. Il était prêt à remettre sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter une seconde. Parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était évident. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de Castiel. Il l'aimait déjà. De tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces. Le simple fait de le regarder l'aidait déjà à respirer un peu mieux. C'était de lui et de personne dont il avait besoin. Il pointa donc son doigt dans sa direction en espérant que cela suffirait à le lui faire comprendre.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre que c'est de moi dont tu as besoin maintenant? Parce que si c'est le cas alors je serais là. Je ferais ce que tu me demandes, mais je veux être sûr de ne pas me tromper.

Dean garda le doigt pointé dans sa direction, puis quand ses jambes cédèrent finalement sous son poids, il se laissa tomber contre lui. Il savait que Castiel ne le laisserait pas toucher le sol. Il savait qu'il le rattraperait et il ne se trompait pas, car, quand il tomba en avant, l'ange l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui. C'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. De la présence et du contact de l'ange qu'il aimait.

\- Je suis là, Dean. Je vais tout arranger. Je te le promets, murmura Castiel à son oreille.

Le jeune esclave le crut. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer. Son cœur continuait à battre trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il paniquait toujours, mais il crut Castiel. Il n'eut pas le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il allait l'aider. Qu'il arrangerait tout comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Dean n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour aller mieux. Pas tant qu'il avait Castiel pour veiller sur lui. Il se promit de le lui dire quand il aurait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Peu importait que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Castiel méritait de savoir et Dean avait besoin de le lui dire. Besoin de se libérer de ce poids.

* * *

L'opération avait été un succès. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Ils avaient remporté une victoire importante et avaient sauvé la vie des enfants que les anges souhaitaient récupérer. Tout n'avait pas été parfait malheureusement, mais cela faisait partie des aléas quand on menait une bataille de cette importance. Il y avait des blessés. Parfois des victimes. Heureusement pour eux, personne n'avait perdu la vie. Les deux anges avaient été neutralisés par Gabriel. Le premier facilement puisqu'il avait été pris par surprise et le second plus difficilement et seulement après s'être battu pendant de longues minutes.

Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment attentif et qu'il n'avait pas été aussi performant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il en connaissait la cause. La présence de Sam et surtout de Dean sur place l'avait distrait. Il avait été plus concentré sur la sécurité des deux jeunes hommes que par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pu épargner au jeune adolescent d'être sévèrement blessé. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu éviter à Sam de recevoir un coup qui l'avait entaillé au bras.

Bobby avait toutefois semblé satisfait et avait été jusqu'à les remercier pour leur aide. Castiel n'estimait pas mériter de tels compliments. C'était Gabriel qui avait fait tout le travail. Lui qui avait été le plus performant. Lui en fin de compte qui avait sauvé la vie de tout le monde, mais Castiel choisit de ne pas le dire à voix haute. Pas quand il voulait à tout prix être enfin accepté des résistants.

Quand Dean remarqua la blessure de son frère, tout s'accéléra. Castiel vit la panique se dessiner sur son visage. Il était évident qu'il se fichait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple égratignure. Il était en train de vivre un cauchemar éveillé et Castiel ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Heureusement pour lui, une nouvelle fois, Gabriel réagit avant que la situation ne dégénère pour de bon. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour que le jeune homme panique. Ils étaient entourés d'étrangers dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'il craquait ici et maintenant, il s'en voudrait ensuite. Castiel voulait lui épargner ça à défaut de pouvoir lui avoir épargné de voir son frère blessé.

Gabriel les transporta chez Castiel sans même leur demander leur avis. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Dean s'y sentait chez lui et cela l'aiderait peut-être à se calmer.

Castiel savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer uniquement sur l'opération parce qu'il avait voulu garder un œil sur Dean et Sam et il n'avait même pas réussi à les protéger. Il était coupable et il savait que le jeune homme finirait par le lui dire. Il savait qu'il finirait par comprendre et probablement par lui hurler dessus. Il lui avait promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à Sam. Il avait manqué à sa promesse et il se détestait pour ça.

Il ne fut toutefois pas celui sur qui Dean passa sa colère en premier. Sam était sa cible et à cet instant précis, c'était presque comme si les deux frères étaient seuls au monde. Dean ne se souciait pas que Gabriel et lui soient là. Il ne les voyait probablement pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère et seulement de l'énergie pour lui crier dessus. Les reproches étaient injustes et cruels. Les critiques n'en étaient pas moins vraies pour autant. Sam n'était effectivement pas suffisamment entraîné pour participer à ce type d'opérations. Il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre en travers d'un ange comme il l'avait fait. Peu importait qu'il ait eu les meilleures intentions du monde et peu importait que son geste ait été courageux et admirable. Il n'en était pas moins totalement stupide. Il avait eu de la chance de n'être que blessé. De la chance que Dean intervienne à son tour pour lui éviter que le coup soit fatal.

Les deux frères continuaient à se crier dessus et Castiel aurait aimé les arrêter. Il aurait aimé savoir quoi dire pour apaiser les tensions. Il avait peur que leurs mots finissent par dépasser leurs pensées et par les brouiller pour de bon. Dean venait tout juste de récupérer Sam. Il ne devait surtout pas le perdre à nouveau.

Il avait également envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin. Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de similaire pour lui. À chaque fois qu'il sentait Dean paniquer ou qu'il lisait la peur sur son visage, il avait le besoin presque irrésistible de le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. De l'emmener quelque part où personne ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre. Il supposait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il finit par tenter d'intervenir. C'était stupide. Il était évident que Dean n'était pas en mesure de se montrer raisonnable. Il était bien trop en colère pour ça. Castiel ne réfléchit toutefois pas. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à les regarder se déchirer sans tenter au moins de trouver les mots qui les calmeraient tous les deux. Il dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Des banalités que Dean n'avait pas besoin d'entendre. Il lui rappela que la blessure n'était pas grave. Que Sam allait bien. Et que Gabriel et lui étaient parfaitement en mesure de le guérir. Le regard que Dean lui jeta après lui brisa le cœur. Plus encore que les mots qu'il lui cria au visage. Il le laissa passer ses nerfs sur lui, conscient qu'il le méritait sans doute. Il préférait nettement que Dean lui crier dessus plutôt que sur Sam. Il avait les épaules plus larges et pas le même lien avec le jeune homme.

Quand Dean eut fini de lui parler, Castiel choisit de ne pas en rajouter. Il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses en disant quelque chose de stupide à nouveau, mais Gabriel ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il était préférable de rester silencieux. Il intervint à son tour et il commit l'erreur de parler de victoire. Il n'avait pas tort dans son choix de mots, mais ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait entendre. Pas dans son état.

Après avoir crié sur Sam et sur Castiel, il se mit à hurler sur Gabriel. Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être fier en le voyant faire. Quelques jours plus tôt, il en aurait été incapable. Il aurait eu bien trop peur des conséquences. Il avait fait des progrès incroyables depuis son arrivée. Il prenait confiance en lui. Peut-être avait-il eu le courage de crier sur Gabriel uniquement parce qu'il était trop en colère contre Sam pour s'en soucier, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Castiel était fier de lui.

Il laissa donc le jeune homme crier et dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire à Gabriel. Ce dernier ne protesta pas. Il se laissa faire. Et Dean finit par se taire. L'archange s'approcha alors de Sam et guérit sa blessure sans rien ajouter. Castiel aurait dû le faire avant lui. Après tout, il était responsable de son état. Gabriel, lui, n'y était pour rien. Castiel aurait pu se racheter en soignant Sam. Peut-être cela lui aurait-il permis de ne plus se sentir aussi coupable.

Pendant une seconde, la situation sembla se calmer, mais ce fut de courte durée, car, après quelques secondes à observer le bras de son frère maintenant guéri, Dean commença à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Castiel vit son regard se brouiller et devenir étrangement lointain. Un peu comme s'il n'était plus vraiment avec eux, prisonnier d'un cauchemar ou d'une vision quelconque.

Ce fut alors la panique générale. Sam tenta d'appeler son frère en vain. Castiel en fit de même, mais n'obtint rien de plus. Gabriel, quant à lui, tournait autour d'eux sans rien dire. Dean allait finir par perdre connaissance s'il ne réussissait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il devait absolument se calmer.

La voix de son frère finit heureusement par le ramener à eux. Il était toujours en proie à une panique intense, mais il était de retour. Ils pouvaient lui parler et il était évident qu'il les entendait. Sam supplia Gabriel de faire quelque chose. Son idée d'endormir le jeune homme n'était pas mauvaise, mais Dean recula et secoua aussitôt la tête leur indiquant qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Castiel refusait qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. Pas après lui avoir assuré à de multiples reprises qu'il était libre de ses choix et que tout le monde les respecterait. Il prit finalement le contrôle des opérations et demanda au jeune homme ce dont il avait besoin.

Sa réponse le bouleversa complètement. Il avait pensé que Dean souhaiterait être seul avec Sam pour se calmer. Il avait pensé qu'il exigerait le départ de Gabriel et lui, mais le jeune homme fit tout l'inverse. Il pointa son doigt en direction de Castiel. Le message était clair. C'était de l'ange dont il avait besoin. Castiel espérait sincèrement ne pas prendre son rêve pour une réalité. Il demanda confirmation au jeune homme. Il la reçut immédiatement. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de savourer tout cela plus longtemps, car quelques instants plus tard, les jambes de Dean cédaient son poids et il tomba en avant. Castiel le rattrapa et lui assura que tout irait bien. Qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Dean respirait toujours trop vite et de façon trop saccadée pour que ses poumons se remplissent convenablement. Castiel savait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de temps avant que le jeune homme ne finisse par perdre connaissance. Il était également conscient de l'immense responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sam sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire faux bond. Il allait aider Dean.

\- Tout va bien. Sam va bien. Il est là et personne ne lui fera de mal. Pas tant que je serais en vie. Je vais faire de sa protection ma mission à compter d'aujourd'hui. Je peux te promettre que je veillerais sur lui autant que je veillerais sur toi.

Il avait voulu faire cette promesse depuis un moment maintenant. Dean tremblait dans ses bras et il avait de la peine pour lui, mais il se sentait également bien. Le jeune homme semblait avoir été créé uniquement pour être ainsi blotti contre lui. Sentir son souffle erratique dans son cou donnait à Castiel la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans l'univers. Il ne voulait plus jamais que cela cesse.

\- On a juste besoin que tu te calmes, Dean. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé et je t'aiderais à le comprendre si toutefois tu en as besoin, mais, pour le moment, tu dois retrouver une respiration normale. À ce rythme-là, tu vas finir par perdre connaissance et par inquiéter ton frère plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Tu vas m'inquiéter, moi aussi. Dean, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu le fasses pour nous. S'il te plait.

Il était évident que ces mots ne suffisaient pas. Dean avait le visage enfoui dans son cou et Castiel ne savait plus quoi dire. Il doutait que quelques paroles parviennent à l'atteindre dans son état. Il devait changer de tactique. Faire différemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et Gabriel, mais ils semblaient eux aussi à court d'idées. Castiel était seul sur ce coup-là. C'était après tout à lui que Dean avait demandé de l'aide. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il lui faisait faux bond une seconde fois en une journée.

\- Écoute-moi, Dean… je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de faire ce que je te demande alors je vais… je vais faire autrement et… tu vas tenter de faire comme moi. Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne veux le croire. Tu es incroyable et je vais te le prouver.

Il força le jeune homme à reculer suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il lui saisit la main. Elle était moite et chaude dans la sienne. Il la posa sur son cœur pour que Dean puisse sentir ses battements et le rythme de sa respiration. Il lui sourit ensuite gentiment et commença à respirer aussi calmement que possible malgré sa propre panique.

\- Inspire… expire, l'encouragea-t-il.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur le torse de Dean et attendit. Cela ne fonctionna pas pendant les premières secondes et il crut alors que son idée n'était pas la bonne. Il accorda toutefois un moment au jeune homme pour réussir. Il garda les yeux rivés dans les siens et patienta.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Dean réussit enfin à respirer un peu plus calmement. Son visage reprit doucement des couleurs. Castel était fier de lui.

\- Parfait… c'est parfait. Continue comme ça. Tu es merveilleux, souffla-t-il.

Il savait que ses mots trahissaient probablement la vraie nature de ses sentiments, mais, à cet instant précis, il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Gabriel était de toute façon déjà au courant et Sam finirait par le comprendre puisqu'il était extrêmement perspicace.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur Dean. Il respirait de plus en plus calmement. Son regard était plus clair et il ne tremblait plus. Castiel lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Merci, Dean.

Le jeune homme ne parla pas immédiatement. Il avait probablement encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Castiel le lui laissa. Il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Aider Dean, le toucher ainsi, le regarder dans les yeux… c'était quelque chose de magique pour lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé sans réellement le savoir.

\- Castiel… je… merci, finit par murmurer le jeune homme.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va? demanda Sam dans son dos.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de Castiel. Pour l'ange, cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr s'il s'agissait uniquement de gratitude ou de quelque chose de plus important. De plus profond. Il se poserait la question plus tard.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean… je sais que tout est en partie ma faute et je… je te promets que je me montrerais plus prudent à l'avenir. Je ferais en sorte de ne plus jamais te faire aussi peur. Tu as ma parole.

Castiel savait que les mots de Sam aideraient Dean à reprendre complètement le dessus. Il était curieux de savoir exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à paniquer ainsi, mais il doutait d'avoir le droit de poser la question. Il n'en eut toutefois pas besoin puisque, quelques secondes plus tard, Dean reprit la parole pour s'expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement toi, Sammy… c'est… le sang sur ta main… je crois… il a provoqué une sorte de flashback. Je me suis souvenu du jour où… où papa et maman sont morts. Je me suis souvenu que je te tenais dans mes bras et… Maman a tenté de nous protéger, mais ils l'ont tué alors qu'elle se mettait entre eux et nous. Son sang… il a coulé sur toi et tu avais… tu avais le visage de sang… tu… il y en avait partout… sur tout ton corps, tes vêtements et sur moi. Je… j'avais oublié tout ça. Je crois que mon cerveau l'avait rangé dans un coin pour m'éviter de le vivre encore et encore. Cette fois, tout est revenu et c'était… Sammy, c'était horrible.

Castiel sentit une énième fois son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose de similaire. Il pouvait le lire sur le visage de Gabriel et de Sam. Dean avait vécu l'enfer. Il avait vécu ce qu'aucun enfant de quatre ans ne devrait vivre et les souvenirs étaient revenus le hanter au pire des moments. Il était normal qu'il ait paniqué. Cela expliquait qu'il ait eu l'air de ne plus être avec eux pendant quelques secondes, mais il était de retour. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean… désolé si ce qui m'est arrivé t'a poussé à revivre tout ça. Tu sais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et, si je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais tenter d'aider les autres, je peux au moins te promettre d'être plus prudent et de ne plus jamais prendre de décisions irréfléchies.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce que Dean voulait entendre, mais cela allait devoir suffire. Le jeune homme regardait toujours Castiel dans les yeux et l'ange n'allait certainement pas détourner le regard. Pas quand il était évident que le jeune homme en avait besoin pour ne pas perdre pied à nouveau.

\- Je sais que tu pensais bien faire et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne renonceras pas et probablement que je n'ai pas le droit de te le reprocher, mais… on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas en état d'avoir ce genre de discussion pour le moment.

Sam sembla accepter sa proposition. Castiel trouvait cela effectivement plus raisonnable. Il ne servait à rien d'en discuter quand le jeune homme tenait à peine debout. Ils auraient le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Dean avait avant tout besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de Castiel. Il avait toujours la main posée sur son torse et n'avait visiblement pas envie de la retirer pour le moment. L'ange n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient. Il se sentait parfaitement bien ainsi.

\- Je vais reconduire Sam chez nous. Toi tu vas emmener Dean dans votre chambre et faire en sorte qu'il se repose. Il en a besoin. On en a tous besoin. On se verra demain.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant à son frère. Il était effectivement grand temps pour eux de reprendre des forces et il avait très envie d'être seul avec le jeune homme. Il avait envie de s'allonger avec lui dans leur lit et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Gabriel disparut un instant plus tard avec Sam. Castiel resta alors quelques secondes sans bouger. Il finit par sourire à Dean.

\- Tu peux marcher ou tu veux que je t'aide? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je crois que je peux… je peux essayer, mais… est-ce que vous pourriez me tenir la main juste au cas où?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il saisit ensuite la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et la serra. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper. Pas quand il avait autant besoin de lui. Pas quand il lui avait fait confiance pour l'aider. Pas quand il avait pris l'initiative de lui demander son aide.

Il attendit un instant de plus avant de se mettre en route. Il conduisit Dean jusqu'à leur chambre lentement puis referma la porte derrière eux. Il incita ensuite le jeune homme à s'assoir sur le lit puis s'agenouilla pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Dean se laissa faire en le regardant toujours. Castiel avait la sensation qu'il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire. Il choisit de ne pas l'y forcer. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer et le forcer à se renfermer sur lui-même.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, suggéra-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde, mais ne fit pas ce qu'il lui proposait. Il resta assis, les mains jointes entre ses cuisses, le regard quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Castiel. Ce dernier resta agenouillé. Si Dean avait quelque chose à lui dire, il était tout à fait prêt à l'écouter. Peu importait de quoi il pouvait s'agir, il serait pour lui dans tous les cas.

\- Castiel, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais… il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais parler avec vous, mais je ne sais pas comment… je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez envie de l'entendre.

Castiel lui sourit en lui saisissant les mains.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire et que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre, Dean. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de ma réaction. Prends ton temps. Je reste là.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête puis ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Castiel avait l'impression que ce qui allait suivre changerait tout entre eux. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean allait lui dire, mais il était évident que c'était important. Il était toutefois prêt. Il ne se défilerait pas.


	16. Aveux

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 16 en temps et en heure ! Grâce à Elissa bien sûr qui a pris le temps de le corriger pour moi. Un grand, un immense merci à elle !**

**Et merci à vous comme toujours mes formidables lecteurs. Merci pour vos messages, votre fidélité malgré mes retards et le soutien que vous apportez à cette histoire. **

**Dean et Castiel se disent enfin tout ! Il était grand temps non ?**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**You give me something de James Morrison**

**Chapitre 16 : Aveux**

_« On ne partage pas sa vie avec quelqu'un parce qu'il est gentil, mais parce qu'il vous fait vibrer, rire, parce qu'il vous emporte sans vous retenir, parce qu'il vous manque même quand il est dans la pièce d'à côté, parce que ses silences vous parlent autant que ses conversations, parce qu'il aime vos défauts autant que vos qualités, parce que le soir en s'endormant on a peur de la mort, la seule chose qui vous apaise est d'imaginer son regard, la chaleur de ses mains. »_

_Marc Levy_

Dean avait suivi Castiel dans la chambre sans réfléchir. Sans se demander une seule seconde si c'était la meilleure décision. S'il n'avait pas été préférable de rester dans un endroit plus neutre. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'en toutes circonstances, Castiel saurait prendre la meilleure décision pour lui. Parce que l'ange faisait passer son bien-être avant toute autre chose. C'était sans doute ce qui avait poussé Dean à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il ne voyait aucune raison de continuer à le lui cacher. Il ne savait pas comment Castiel réagirait. Il ne savait pas si l'ange était prêt à accepter la vérité. S'il existait une infime chance qu'il partage ses sentiments. Il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de tout lui dire. Besoin qu'il comprenne enfin.

Cela ne signifiait bien sûr pas pour autant qu'il avait la moindre idée de la meilleure manière de lui dire. Prendre la décision de se montrer honnête avait été facile. Elle s'était imposée à lui sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir. Par contre, trouver les bons mots ne serait pas aussi simple. Dean n'avait jamais fait face à une telle situation. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'avait même pas imaginé que cela soit possible un jour.

Comment disait-on « je t'aime » à quelqu'un? Suffisait-il de prononcer ces trois mots sans préambule? Était-il préférable de les introduire en décrivant ce qu'on ressentait en sa présence? Existait-il seulement une façon idéale de faire ou cela changeait-il selon les gens concernés? Dean était perdu, mais il avait confiance en Castiel. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé.

L'ange le fit s'installer sur le lit. Il sentit rapidement que Dean avait quelque chose à lui dire. Comme toujours, il semblait capable de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il comprenait le jeune esclave sans que ce dernier ait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une raison de plus de l'aimer. Une raison de plus de le lui dire enfin.

Bien sûr, maintenant que le moment était venu, Dean ne parvenait pas à parler. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucun ne lui semblait juste. Aucun ne lui semblait approprié. Il sentait le regard bienveillant de Castiel sur lui. Il était en sécurité avec lui. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. L'important n'était probablement pas les mots qu'il choisirait, mais le simple fait qu'il en prononce au moins quelques-uns. Qu'il se fasse comprendre même si ce n'était pas parfait. Castiel saurait lire entre les lignes. Il avait toujours su.

Parce que même après une crise de panique qui l'avait vidé de toute son énergie… même après avoir pris conscience de toutes ces choses bouleversantes et même après avoir cru perdre son frère, il se sentait bien. C'était paradoxal et sans doute un peu dingue, mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas envie de fuir. Il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de Castiel, sur leur lit, dans leur chambre et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Il avait envie d'être serré contre l'ange jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus parfait à ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui demander aussi directement. Il savait que Castiel lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin. Il l'avait toujours fait jusque-là. Cependant, cette demande n'était pas celle qu'il voulait faire. Non. Il avait envie de supplier Castiel de l'aimer en retour. Sans avoir la moindre garantie que cela soit réellement possible.

Il avait conscience que son silence devait probablement angoisser Castiel. Il devait très certainement se demander si quelque chose clochait. Ce fut pire encore quand Dean lui avoua qu'il avait quelque chose, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. Ce fut pire quand Castiel réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment important qui était susceptible de tout changer entre eux.

Dean avait envie de le rassurer. Ce n'était pas grave. C'était important, oui, mais ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Bien au contraire. Pour Dean, cela ressemblait à un miracle. Il n'avait jamais cru en arriver là.

Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus dire à Castiel qu'il l'aimait sans établir un certain contexte qui lui permettrait de l'aider à y croire. À ne pas penser que c'était juste une conséquence de ce qui venait de se passer. Une illusion à laquelle il voulait se raccrocher parce qu'il avait été terrorisé et qu'il pensait en avoir besoin. Il voulait que cela sonne comme la révélation dont il avait pris conscience depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il voulait que cela sonne juste.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel, rassuré comme toujours, de n'y trouver qu'un soutien infaillible et une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible pour un ange. Castiel était hors du commun. Il était unique et Dean avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. De la chance d'avoir été sauvé par lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était le destin, Dieu ou juste le hasard qui l'avait mis en travers de sa route, mais il savait que c'était un miracle.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis se décida enfin à se lancer. Il espérait que son discours serait cohérent. Qu'il ne bafouillerait pas trop.

\- Castiel, je… je voulais que vous sachiez que je n'aime pas… je déteste l'image que j'ai donnée de moi-même aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas me montrer aussi vulnérable. Je déteste quand la panique prend le dessus… quand je suis incapable de retrouver mon calme seul. Je déteste être faible.

Il savait que Castiel avait envie de protester. Probablement de tenter de le rassurer sur ce point et de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Que personne ne le jugeait. Ce qui était très certainement vrai, mais n'était pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Je n'avais jamais… jamais cédé ainsi à la panique chez Lucifer. J'avais peur de lui… je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir peur de lui, mais je savais que je devais garder le contrôle. Parce qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse, Lucifer s'engouffrerait dans la brèche. Il utiliserait mes peurs contre moi-même et ferait en sorte de me détruire avec elles. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner cette opportunité. Pas quand j'avais besoin d'être fort pour Sam.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées. Castiel était toujours à genoux devant lui. Ce n'était certainement pas confortable, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne voulait surtout pas interrompre le jeune esclave en bougeant et c'était une preuve de plus que Dean n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Une preuve dont il n'avait plus besoin tant il était convaincu de tout ça depuis un moment maintenant.

\- J'étais terrifié le jour où il m'a violé pour la première fois. J'étais terrorisé aussi à chaque fois qu'il demandait à ses amis de se servir de moi. Quand il les invitait à regarder comment il m'apprenait à être un bon esclave… à obéir aux ordres. J'étais terrifié à chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison, mais pas une seule fois j'ai cédé à la panique en sa présence. Cela me rendait fier. C'était un rare avantage que j'avais sur lui. Une des seules choses qu'il n'avait pas réussi à me prendre. Il pouvait tout avoir. Mon innocence, mes illusions, mon enfance et… mon corps, mais pas mon âme… pas ma fierté et pas mon cœur. Il a essayé… oh! il a essayé de toutes ses forces, mais je ne les lui ai jamais donnés.

Il dut s'interrompre à nouveau, assailli par des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier. Il parvint toutefois à les chasser de son esprit en gardant les yeux rivés sur Castiel. En se raccrochant à l'ange… la personne incroyable qu'il avait la chance de connaitre et qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il expira lentement avant de reprendre.

\- Je pensais qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Que je ne pourrais jamais abaisser mes défenses. Elles étaient ce qui m'avait permis de survivre. Elles étaient tout ce que j'avais. J'avais bâti ces… murs autour de moi… parce qu'ils me permettaient de protéger mon âme et de garder une petite partie de moi intacte. Il n'y avait que Sam qui savait comment les contourner. Il n'y avait que lui que j'autorisais à voir ce que je cachais derrière. J'ai voulu faire la même chose avec vous qu'avec Lucifer. Je pensais que vous laisser percer ma carapace vous donnerait une chance de me faire du mal. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais tort.

Castiel lui sourit et Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. L'ange ne souriait pas souvent et seulement à lui. C'était peut-être un signe. Il avait envie d'y croire.

\- Je me suis interdit de ressentir quoi que ce soit tant que j'étais l'esclave… le prisonnier de votre frère. Quand il m'utilisait, je m'échappais de mon corps. J'avais appris à me désolidariser de lui et à partir aussi loin que possible de tout ce qu'il me faisait subir. Ça m'a probablement sauvé la vie un grand nombre de fois. Ça m'a évité de perdre la tête. De me soumettre complètement et ce sont des réflexes qu'il est ensuite difficile de perdre. Ils étaient devenus tellement familiers. Automatiques. Il s'agissait de réflexes que je ne savais pas comment abandonner ensuite. Je les croyais nécessaires ici aussi. Parce que je continuais à avoir peur… peur de vous. Peur de ce dont vous étiez capables. Peur que vous ne soyez qu'une autre version de Lucifer… juste dans un modèle un peu moins facile à lire.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête et Dean posa la main sur sa joue. Il savait à présent qu'il avait eu tort de penser toutes ces choses. Par contre, il avait besoin que l'ange les entende pour comprendre qu'admettre qu'il aimait Castiel n'avait pas été simple. Que le cheminement avait été long et compliqué, mais que cela lui permettait d'être sûr de lui aujourd'hui.

\- Dean, il est parfaitement normal d'avoir peur. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un un jour dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a peur qu'on est faible. Bien au contraire. Savoir admettre ses faiblesses est une preuve de courage et de force. C'est la façon dont on apprend à gérer nos peurs, à les surmonter et à en ressortir plus fort ensuite qui est admirable. Les nier, les fuir et les ignorer nous affaiblit plus encore. C'est parce que tu es capable de mettre des mots sur elles aujourd'hui que je suis aussi admiratif de toi… que je sais que tu es sans nul doute l'homme le plus incroyablement fort et courageux que je connaisse.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer face à ces compliments. Il hocha la tête en caressant la joue de Castiel du bout des doigts. L'ange le regardait toujours et le jeune esclave pouvait presque voir son âme briller au fond de ses iris bleus. Elle était magnifique. Merveilleuse. Elle lui donnait des ailes et de la force. Celle d'ouvrir son cœur sans avoir ensuite peur que Castiel le brise en mille morceaux.

\- Ce que vous venez de dire… tous ces mots incroyables que vous m'adressez à chaque fois que je doute ou que je cherche à fuir, c'est une preuve de plus que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Que vous ferez toujours en sorte de me soutenir et de me réconforter. Castiel, sans vous, je crois que j'aurais perdu la tête. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de surmonter mes traumatismes et mes blessures. Vous m'avez aidé à grandir. À changer et à avancer. Vous avez accompli des miracles. Vous êtes mon ange gardien.

Il avait besoin que Castiel entende toutes ces choses. Elles symbolisaient la force des sentiments que Dean avait pour lui. Il n'était pas seulement amoureux de l'ange. Il l'aimait à la folie. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Plus que la vie elle-même. C'était quelque chose de magnifique qu'il voulait crier à tue-tête jusqu'à ce que tout le monde le sache enfin.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a été facile pour moi d'accepter. Je pensais que les anges… que vous étiez tous comme Lucifer. Que vous ne pouviez pas être bons. Ou gentils… ou autre chose que des créatures cruelles et violentes. Je pensais que vous étiez tous les mêmes. Donc, le simple fait que j'ai accepté de m'ouvrir à vous est absolument fou quand on prend le temps d'y penser. Vous êtes un être puissant… un ange… vous pourriez me tuer en un claquement de doigts, mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Je sais que vous préférez encore mourir plutôt que me faire du mal. Je sais que je n'ai strictement rien à craindre de vous.

Il s'interrompit pour ravaler un sanglot avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne vous vois plus comme un ange aujourd'hui. Je ne vous vois plus comme le frère de Lucifer. Je vous vois comme… une personne à part entière. Pas comme un être humain. Pas comme un ange. Pas comme une menace. Vous êtes seulement Castiel à mes yeux et ce nom représente tellement plus que votre race ou vos pouvoirs. Il symbolise la sécurité que je ressens. Le bien-être que j'apprends à apprécier. Il représente une maison où je me sens chez moi. Des bras dans lesquels je peux me blottir sans avoir peur qu'on me juge. Quelqu'un auprès de qui je peux parler de tout. Castiel… représente pour moi ma chance d'être heureux malgré tout. Vous m'avez guéri et vous avez été patient. Vous avez été tout ce que je ne pensais jamais avoir. C'est… le comprendre n'a pas été simple, mais c'est aujourd'hui une évidence avec laquelle je veux vivre jusqu'au restant de mon existence.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était une forme de « je t'aime » qu'il voulait que Castiel comprenne. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de prononcer ces trois mots à un moment ou à un autre, mais il avait besoin que Castiel les entende et les accepte avant qu'il ne les dise. Il voulait qu'il les croie.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre dire toutes ces choses. Parce que, crois-moi, quand j'ai pris la décision de te libérer, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je devais me comporter avec toi. Je ne savais pas ce dont tu avais besoin. J'avançais sans savoir où j'allais. Gabriel m'a aidé et Charlie aussi, mais c'est toi… toi et toi seul qui m'a permis d'y voir plus clair. C'est en observant la façon dont tu progressais que je savais ce que je faisais de bien ou non. Je suis content de voir que ça a fonctionné, mais si tu m'en aies reconnaissant alors tu devrais l'être également envers toi-même, car tu ne dois jamais douter du rôle que tu as joué dans cette histoire. Il était crucial.

Dean sourit à nouveau. Il retira sa main de la joue de Castiel et put lire de la déception dans ses yeux. Il la posa sur son épaule pour garder un contact avec lui avant de se pencher dans sa direction. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. C'était parfait. C'était un moment magique qu'il aurait voulu voir durer éternellement.

\- Je suis vraiment honoré que tu m'aies demandé mon aide tout à l'heure. Je n'avais jamais osé espérer que tu puisses te tourner vers moi dans un moment pareil. J'aurais compris que tu ne le fasses pas, mais… c'était… un vrai miracle à mes yeux. L'apothéose de tous les progrès incroyables que tu as faits. Te voir t'ouvrir ainsi à moi. Avoir confiance en moi et… me laisser être là quand tu te sentais aussi vulnérable… c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour être rassuré. Pour croire en moi à nouveau. Je t'ai peut-être sauvé la vie Dean, mais tu as sauvé la mienne en retour. Tu m'as donné de la force, du courage et… tu me fais sourire. Tu me donnes envie de rire. Tu me rends heureux.

Dean avait la sensation que Castiel cherchait à lui faire passer un message en prononçant toutes ces choses. Il semblait vouloir lui aussi lui dire quelque chose sans réellement le dire. Il ne voulait pas espérer. Il ne voulait pas imaginer des choses et être déçu ensuite, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Terriblement envie d'y croire.

\- Te voir crier sur Gabriel comme tu l'as fait, c'était… presque trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais envie de te féliciter. J'avais envie de te dire combien j'étais fier que tu en sois capable quand tu avais encore trop peur de lui pour oser le regarder dans les yeux il y a quelques jours. Je crois aussi que, d'une certaine manière, il était fier que tu le fasses lui aussi. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Plus, sans doute que tu ne veux le croire.

Dean savait que Gabriel l'appréciait. Il le lui avait dit, mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'il voulait obtenir autant d'affection et d'amour. Il aimait beaucoup Gabriel. Il le considérait comme son ami maintenant. Cependant, il était amoureux de Castiel.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire? demanda alors l'ange.

Dean aurait pu saisir cette opportunité de s'arrêter là. Il aurait pu choisir de remettre sa grande révélation à plus tard. Il était épuisé et il en avait déjà beaucoup dit, mais il était presque sûr que Castiel serait déçu. Il pouvait sentir que l'ange espérait en entendre plus. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Pas quand il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de tout lui dire plus tard. C'était le moment ou jamais.

\- À vrai dire, non, je… il y a plus. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de mettre des mots sur tout ça. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire avant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin de parler autant avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Pas même avec Sam. C'est plus simple avec lui. Il sait ce que je pense et ce que je ressens sans que j'aie réellement besoin de le lui dire clairement. Il suffit qu'il me regarde pour comprendre.

Castiel se redressa sur les genoux et posa ses mains sur les bras de Dean. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre et le jeune esclave se sentait bien. La proximité de Castiel n'était pas une menace. Bien au contraire. C'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à ne pas paniquer.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire toutes ces choses avant d'aborder le reste. Parce que j'avais besoin que vous compreniez que ce que je vais vous dire maintenant n'est pas… ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai décidé soudainement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pense devoir vous dire pour rester ici ou… pour vous satisfaire. C'est quelque chose que je veux vous dire parce que j'en ai besoin et j'avais peur que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de le croire si je ne vous plantais pas le décor. Si je ne vous faisais pas comprendre que si j'en suis arrivé là où j'en suis aujourd'hui c'est uniquement grâce à vous. Vous m'avez aidé à me débarrasser de ma carapace, Castiel, et, maintenant, j'ai envie de vous montrer tout ce que j'avais caché derrière pour me protéger. Parce que je sais que vous serez là pour vous interposer entre moi et toutes les menaces qui peuvent peser sur moi.

Dean savait que le moment était venu. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait dire à Castiel les trois mots qu'il savait vrais. Les trois mots qui changeraient tout pour eux. Il en avait la force. Il en avait le courage. Il avait devant lui la personne qu'il aimait. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et celui sur qui il comptait pour le refaire si toutefois c'était nécessaire. Il avait Castiel. La personne qui l'avait aidé à croire en l'avenir. À croire au bonheur pour la première fois de sa vie. Il l'aimait et il allait le lui dire. Il savait que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Dire que Castiel n'avait pas été touché par tout ce que Dean venait de lui aurait été un mensonge. Les propos du jeune homme l'avaient littéralement bouleversé. Il n'avait pas pensé entendre quoi que ce soit de ce genre sortir de sa bouche aussi rapidement. Ou même sortir tout court. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant de compliments. Il était évident que Dean l'appréciait beaucoup. Il avait confiance en lui et il avait accepté l'idée qu'il n'était pas comme ses semblables. Qu'il n'était pas un autre Lucifer déguisé. Qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Castiel savait qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir déjà obtenu autant d'un jeune homme qui avait vécu l'enfer et qui avait connu les pires tortures par le passé.

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Dean aurait parfaitement eu le droit de douter. Il aurait eu le droit de rester sur ses gardes encore un peu, mais il s'était ouvert à lui complètement et sans la moindre peur. Il avait franchi ce cap et il était enfin prêt à faire face au futur sans se soucier de ce dont Castiel était capable.

L'ange, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, avait visiblement réussi à percer la carapace que Dean s'était forgée. Il avait su passer outre ses défenses. Il ne l'avait pas réellement cherché. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à accepter. Il avait voulu avancer pas à pas. Prendre son temps. Ça avait visiblement été le bon choix, car il avait atteint son objectif bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Castiel était touché, oui. Il l'était profondément, mais il était également déçu. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait espéré entendre autre chose et il savait que demander plus quand il avait déjà beaucoup été sans doute largement exagéré de sa part. Injuste également. Par contre, c'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait voulu entendre que Dean avait fini par réaliser qu'il était amoureux de lui. Qu'il avait envie d'être plus que son ami. Il aurait voulu que le jeune homme ressente les mêmes choses pour lui que lui ressentait à son égard. C'était trop demandé. C'était du domaine de l'impossible. Il allait devoir s'en contenter. Il ne devait pas être trop gourmand. Il n'avait pas sauvé Dean pour avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce que c'était ce qui était juste et parce qu'il voulait voir le jeune homme grandir et oublier les souffrances du passé. Il voulait le voir libre. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait obtenu et c'était suffisant. Il était important qu'il s'en souvienne. Il ne devait surtout pas faire passer ses envies et ses désirs avant le bien-être du jeune homme. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il se montrait aussi égoïste.

Il devait surtout se concentrer sur tous les progrès évidents que Dean avait faits ces derniers temps et en particulier ces dernières heures. Il avait eu le courage de s'opposer à Gabriel dont il avait pourtant peur jusque-là. Il avait ouvert son cœur à Castiel sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou réprimandé. Il l'avait touché avec une délicatesse incroyable. Il avait accepté ses étreintes. Accepter que Castiel soit celui qui l'aide à vaincre sa panique. C'était magnifique. C'était important, mais c'était malheureusement trop peu pour l'ange à cet instant précis.

Il avait envie de dire à Dean qu'il l'aimait. Il avait envie de lui ouvrir son cœur à son tour. De tout lui révéler et de lui laisser ensuite une chance de réaliser que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Il était toutefois convaincu que cela lui ferait peur. Ou le pousserait à fuir aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas le voir reculer après avoir autant avancé. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui le forcerait à se renfermer quand il avait réussi à le faire s'ouvrir.

Il devait se retenir de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Même si c'était incroyablement difficile pour lui.

\- Castiel, je… je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup et vous êtes sans doute épuisé. Vous n'avez peut-être pas envie de m'écouter vous parler pendant des heures alors… le reste peut attendre si toutefois vous…

Castiel secoua la tête. Il était probablement resté silencieux trop longtemps. Dean lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire, mais, puisque l'ange ne l'avait pas encouragé à parler, il semblait en avoir déduit que ce n'était pas le moment. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme puisse se retenir de parler. Pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il devait savoir qu'il avait le droit de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Sans jamais avoir peur que cela ne soit pas le bon moment.

\- Non, je… désolé. Je suis fatigué oui, mais je t'écoute.

\- Je devrais être capable de tout vous dire sans tourner autour du pot aussi longtemps… sans vous faire perdre votre temps. Je sais que je ne suis pas… pas très courageux, mais… c'est difficile pour moi. Je vous remercie d'être aussi patient. C'est déjà énorme pour moi.

Castiel n'aimait pas entendre le jeune homme se dévaloriser de la sorte. Pas quand il avait accompli un vrai miracle un peu plus tôt. Pas quand ses progrès étaient réellement admirables. Il aurait dû savoir que Castiel était fier de lui. Il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises, mais, de toute évidence, il lui arrivait d'en douter parfois. L'ange allait devoir se montrer vigilant.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas encore totalement guéri. J'aimerais que cela soit le cas, mais ce n'est pas… pas aussi simple. Parfois, il m'arrive encore d'avoir peur. Il m'arrive d'oublier tout ce que je sais pourtant et de sentir l'angoisse monter en moi. C'est… ce n'est pas juste envers vous. Je le sais. J'y travaille, mais il va falloir que vous fassiez encore preuve d'un peu de patience. Même si je ne le mérite pas forcément et que je…

\- Dean, stop, le coupa alors Castiel.

Il en avait assez d'entendre le jeune homme se faire des reproches. Il n'aimait pas le voir douter ainsi de lui. Il savait que c'était en grande partie à cause de Lucifer. Dean avait passé les dix-huit dernières années à s'entendre dire qu'il ne valait rien. Qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet qu'on utilise à sa guise. Il était probablement difficile pour lui de l'oublier. De passer outre ce qu'on lui avait enseigné pour enfin réaliser à quel point il était merveilleux. Par contre Castiel était fatigué et déçu. Il avait du mal à se montrer raisonnable dans ces circonstances.

\- Je sais que tu as passé les dix-huit dernières années de ta vie à penser que tout était de ta faute. Que tu ne valais rien et que tu ne serais jamais en mesure d'accomplir de grandes choses, mais tu te trompes et je vais faire en sorte de te le prouver. Je me fiche du temps que cela me prendra. Il n'est pas question d'être patient ou non. J'en ai fait ma mission et je la mènerais à bien quoiqu'il arrive.

Dean sembla surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire et sans doute un peu choqué par le ton virulent qu'il venait d'employer. Castiel aurait dû pouvoir se maitriser, mais la fatigue l'emportait sur tout. Entendre Dean se dévaloriser de la sorte était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter dans ces circonstances.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand le jeune homme retira ses mains de ses épaules en fronçant les sourcils. Il en profita pour se lever et commencer à faire des allers et retours devant Dean. Marcher l'aidait à garder un peu le contrôle. Même s'il était sans doute trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Ce que tu refuses de comprendre, Dean, c'est que tu es parfait. Tu es incroyable et merveilleux et… tu es exactement celui que tu dois être après tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher et quiconque te dirait le contrôle aura affaire à moi. Je ne laisserais personne et je ne dis bien personne dire que tu n'es pas la personne le plus incroyable, la plus forte, la plus courageuse et la plus merveilleuse qui soit au monde… pas même toi.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais Castiel n'en avait pas encore fini.

\- Parce que s'il y a une chose dont je suis absolument sûr, Dean, c'est que l'homme que j'aime n'est pas faible. Il n'est pas lâche. Il n'est pas stupide. Il est… l'homme que j'aime et c'est cet homme parfait que j'ai vu ce soir. Je l'ai vu paniquer, oui. Je l'ai vu avoir peur. Je l'ai vu crier et hurler et pleurer. Je l'ai vu tenter de fuir parfois, mais faire face également. Je l'ai vu défendre son frère et hurler contre le mien. Je l'ai vu accomplir des miracles en très peu de temps et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Castiel savait bien qu'il en disait trop. Il venait de révéler ce qu'il avait pourtant tenu à cacher jusque-là. Il avait parlé de ses sentiments. Avouer à Dean qu'il était amoureux de lui. Maintenant, il avait probablement tout gâché entre eux, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas se contredire. Ce serait encore pire. Il devait assumer ses propos et tenter de s'expliquer. Puis prier enfin pour que le jeune homme ne prenne pas peur.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais probablement pas dû te dire toutes ces choses maintenant… sans doute que je n'aurais jamais dû te les dire. Ce n'est pas juste envers toi de t'imposer ainsi mes sentiments sans avoir pris le temps d'amener la chose un peu plus calmement, mais voilà c'est dit et je ne veux pas reculer. Je ne vais certainement pas tenter de te faire croire que ce n'est pas vrai. Que j'ai juste parlé sous le coup de l'émotion ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise. Non. Je vais assumer ce que j'ai dit parce que c'est vrai. Je t'aime, Dean. Point final.

Une nouvelle fois Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Castiel avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il allait dire pour le laisser faire. Il voulait encore quelques minutes sans entendre le jeune homme lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne voyait rien savoir et qu'il avait besoin de distances. Il voulait juste espérer encore un peu. Même si la chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse ensuite.

\- Tu es merveilleux, Dean. J'ai passé ma vie entière à étudier les humains. À les voir évoluer et devenir des êtres exceptionnels et prodigieux, mais jamais avant je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Jamais avant je n'avais ressenti ce que je ressens… cet amour inconditionnel et tellement fort qu'il m'ait impossible de ne pas l'exprimer. Cette fierté incommensurable qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur et me fait croire que l'avenir ne peut être que meilleur pour toi. Ce besoin de te protéger tout en te regardant grandir… je n'ai jamais aimé, Dean. Je ne savais même pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à toi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as montré le chemin. Tu m'as toi aussi aidé à évoluer et à grandir. Je sais tout ce que je te dois, Dean, et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime autant.

Cette fois, il en avait fini. Il avait tout révélé. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter à tout ça. Il aurait pu passer des heures à répéter au jeune homme encore et encore combien il l'aimait et combien il le trouvait merveilleux, mais il était temps pour lui de faire face à la réaction du jeune homme.

Il s'immobilisa donc pour lui faire face et posa les yeux sur lui. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Il ne semblait pas dégoûté non plus. Par contre, il était évident qu'il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais il se devait d'être prêt. Quelle que soit l'issue.

\- Castiel, je… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises tout ça… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses… est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment? Je veux dire… pas juste comme un ami ou comme tous les autres êtres humains pour qui je sais que tu as énormément de tendresse. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi?

La réponse était simple et évidente, mais il n'était pas surpris que Dean lui pose cette question. Il devait être surpris et il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur la sincérité de l'ange.

\- Oui, je t'aime… et, oui, pas comme un ami ou comme n'importe quel autre être humain. Je t'aime comme mon âme sœur… comme l'homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de mon existence. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à m'en cacher.

Dean sourit alors puis se leva du lit. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Castiel et posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses joues. L'ange sentit aussitôt un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Il doutait de pouvoir un jour se faire à ce contact. S'habituer au miracle que représentait les mains de Dean sur son visage.

\- Castiel, je t'aime aussi. C'était justement ce que je cherchais à te dire depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet parce que je n'étais pas sûr que tu… que tu voulais l'entendre. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais la même chose, mais, oui, je t'aime… je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que tu viens de me l'avouer toi-même. Je ne dis pas ça par obligation. Je le dis parce que c'est vrai et que j'en suis sûr.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il hallucinait. Dean ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui.

\- Tu… commença-t-il parce que c'était à son tour d'être rassuré.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Dean sans hésiter.

Cette fois, Castiel avait bien entendu et il ne pouvait pas ne pas le croire. Tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit jusque-là prenait un nouveau sens. Il avait tenté de le lui dire sans prononcer les trois mots fatidiques. C'était le message qu'il avait tenté de lui faire passer. Castiel avait trop stupide et trop centré sur sa déception pour le comprendre, mais il y voyait clair à présent. Il avait enfin compris et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Comment ils parviendraient à gérer cette nouvelle révélation dans le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais il n'avait pas peur.

\- Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu pourrais…

\- Je pensais que c'était impossible, moi aussi, assura Dean. Maintenant que je sais que j'ai eu tort, je… est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'embrasser?

Castiel n'avait jamais échangé de baisers avec qui que ce soit. Il avait vu les humains faire, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais eu envie d'essayer. Cette fois, cependant, il n'allait certainement pas dire non. Pas quand Dean en avait envie. Pas quand lui même ne rêvait que de ça depuis plusieurs jours.

Il combla la maigre distance qui séparait leurs visages et vint presser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Il avait lu sur le sujet. Il avait regardé les humains faire. Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce simple contact pourrait être aussi bouleversant. Les lèvres de Dean étaient chaudes et humides. Elles étaient douces et parfaites. Elles semblaient avoir été créées uniquement pour épouser à merveille le contour des siennes.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un frisson parcourait tout son corps à nouveau. Ses bras passèrent autour de la taille de Dean alors que le jeune homme descendait les siennes dans son cou. C'était parfait. Castiel aurait aimé que ce moment puisse durer éternellement. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense jusque-là.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui choisit d'approfondir leur baiser après quelques minutes. Castiel sentit sa langue venir presser contre ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit par réflexe. Quand la langue de Dean toucha la sienne, il laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui. Il n'en eut toutefois pas honte. Il voulait que le jeune homme sache combien ce baiser l'affectait. Combien ce simple contact le bouleversait complètement.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues secondes puis Dean finit par reculer pour reprendre son souffle. Castiel rouvrit alors les yeux et fut soulagé de voir que le jeune homme souriait largement.

\- C'était… je n'avais jamais… c'était mon premier baiser, bafouilla alors l'ange comme pour se justifier si toutefois Dean ne l'avait pas trouvé à la hauteur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

\- C'était mon premier baiser à moi aussi. Lucifer ne voulait jamais…

Castiel colla son index contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom… pas maintenant. Il n'a pas sa place dans ce moment. Il n'appartient qu'à nous.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau et Castiel retira son doigt de sa bouche. Il y posa ses lèvres à la place, mais garda le baiser relativement chaste. Quand il recula, Dean vint coller son front contre le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on doit faire maintenant, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel ne le savait pas plus que lui, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils le découvriraient ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas plus expérimenté que toi en la matière. Par contre, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne regrette rien et que je suis prêt à tout. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai confiance en nous. Du moment qu'on est ensemble, tout se passera forcément bien.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi confiant ou aussi sûr de quelque chose de sa vie. Il ne voyait pas comment les choses pouvaient mal tourner. Bien sûr, Lucifer restait une menace. Tant que les humains restaient des esclaves, rien ne pourrait jamais être parfait dans le monde, mais tout l'était pour lui. Il avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'un homme incroyable qui l'aimait en retour. Il se sentait indestructible. Il se sentait optimiste et follement heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux pour le moment.

\- On apprendra ensemble alors, conclut Dean.

\- On apprendra ensemble, répéta Castiel.

C'était une promesse. Comme un pacte qu'ils scellaient entre eux. Castiel ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Ils s'étaient tout dit et il avait envie d'une seule chose maintenant. Il voulait embrasser le jeune homme pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis il voulait s'endormir à ses côtés dans leur lit et se reposer enfin. Ils l'avaient bien mérité. Cette journée avait été épuisante. Elle avait été aussi magique et elle finissait de la meilleure des manières.

Il ne chercha pas à résister plus longtemps et attira le jeune homme à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, il fut celui qui approfondit le baiser. Sa langue vint chercher celle de Dean et elles commencèrent une danse qui leur arracha des gémissements simultanés. C'était mieux que tout ce que Castiel avait pu imaginer. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il pensait mériter jusque-là. Il doutait de pouvoir être plus heureux.

Dean était serré contre lui et Castiel pouvait sentir son odeur emplir ses narines. Il avait le goût de ses lèvres dans la bouche. Il sentait les muscles de son dos sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir moment plus parfait. Bien sûr, il savait que leur relation connaitrait probablement des hauts et des bas. En évoluant, ils auraient probablement envie de plus un jour. Castiel ne pouvait pas être sûr que Dean soit prêt à faire l'amour avec lui après les viols à répétition qu'il avait subis, mais Castiel saurait se montrer patient. Il saurait se contenter de ce que le jeune homme se sentait prêt à lui donner. Ils iraient à son rythme. Le simple fait qu'ils puissent s'embrasser était déjà beaucoup.

Ils finirent par se séparer à nouveau puis par rejoindre leur lit. Dean s'allongea et vint se blottir contre Castiel dès que ce dernier eut pris place à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ils savaient déjà l'essentiel. Être proche l'un de l'autre était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment. Savoir qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre malgré tout. Que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Qu'ils s'aimaient comme des fous. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait vraiment. Castiel ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour se réveiller avec Dean dans ses bras. Hâte de voir ce que le futur allait leur réserver. Hâte enfin de commencer cette relation avec le jeune homme qu'il aimait de tout cœur et qui par miracle l'aimait tout autant en retour.


	17. Envie et désir

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 17 corrigé par Elissa qui continue de prendre sur son temps pour m'aider dans cette histoire. Un immense merci à elle !**

**Je pars en vacances lundi prochain au Japon pour deux semaines. Je posterais donc lundi puisque mon avion décolle à 21h mais je ne pourrais plus poster ensuite. La suite sera donc en ligne le jeudi 29. **

**Merci à vous pour vos messages et le soutien que vous apportez à cette histoire. Merci pour votre fidélité également. Certains me suivent depuis le début et je ne saurais comment leur dire à quel point cela me touche. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Don't let the sun go down on me de Georges Michael feat Elton John**

**Chapitre 17 : Envie et désir**

_« On dit que le désir naît de la volonté, c'est le contraire, c'est du désir que naît la volonté. Le désir est fils de l'organisation. »_

_Denis Diderot_

Dean avait été surpris de ne pas se réveiller complètement paniqué après les révélations faites à Castiel. Il avait dormi comme un bébé. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre cauchemar et avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, toujours blotti contre Castiel et sans la moindre sensation de panique. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à sa place. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sam.

Castiel était parfait. Il était tout ce que Dean voulait et tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré sans jamais le savoir. Il était gentil, courageux, généreux et doux. Il comprenait Dean comme personne ne l'avait compris jusque-là. Il faisait toujours en sorte de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Il était prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux. Dean se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter un être aussi exceptionnel. Aimer Castiel était finalement facile. Si tomber amoureux lui avait fait peur, maintenant que c'était chose faite, il ne regrettait rien. Surtout pas quand il avait la chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Pas quand il avait entendu Castiel lui dire qu'il l'aimait en retour.

Dean n'avait pas paniqué en se réveillant et il ne paniquait pas plus quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers chastes avant de se séparer pour prendre leurs douches respectives.

Dean ne paniqua pas non plus quand ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble sans se quitter des yeux et sans échanger le moindre mot. Il ne paniqua pas, enfin, quand après une journée passée à s'occuper de son côté, il retrouva Castiel pour la nuit et se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras.

Tout était parfait. Il savait que le danger continuait à peser sur eux. Dean restait un esclave et il ne pourrait probablement jamais être totalement libre. Castiel continuait de mentir à ses frères et sœurs et à prendre des risques pour protéger les humains qu'il avait sauvés. Lucifer restait une menace constante, mais Dean avait enfin dans sa vie quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Quelqu'un qui faisait passer ses envies et ses besoins avant les siens. Quelqu'un qui le respectait pour la personne qu'il était et qui voyait au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui offrir au lit.

Oui, Dean avait de la chance et il le savait. Il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Il avait envie que tout le monde le sache. Envie que tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui comprennent qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et qu'il en était pleinement heureux. Il choisit toutefois de le garder pour pendant encore quelque temps. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en parlant trop tôt et il aimait l'idée que leur histoire ne soit pas connue de tous. Cela la rendait plus précieuse encore.

Dean ne ressentit pas la moindre panique pendant les premiers jours. Puis, doucement, une angoisse sourde commença à monter en lui. Elle ne concernait pas ses sentiments ou la sincérité de ceux de Castiel. Elle concernait les envies que le jeune esclave commençait à avoir et dont il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré physiquement par qui que ce soit avant de rencontrer Castiel. Il n'avait jamais vu le sexe comme quelque chose de potentiellement agréable. Il avait été contraint de laisser Lucifer abuser de lui. Il avait été violé et abusé à de nombreuses reprises et il n'avait jamais associé le sexe à quelque chose de positif.

Il ne s'était même jamais masturbé. Il avait eu des orgasmes. Parfois, Lucifer s'amusait à le forcer à jouir. Il se moquait de lui ensuite, prétendant que Dean devait en avoir envie s'il avait atteint l'orgasme. Le jeune esclave y avait cru les premiers temps avant de comprendre que les réactions de son corps étaient indépendantes de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait réagi à une stimulation physique, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il en avait envie. Il avait alors abandonné l'idée d'aimer le sexe un jour.

Puis Castiel était entré dans sa vie et il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde faire l'amour avec lui jusque-là, mais l'idée commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Il savait que le sexe pouvait être quelque chose de génial quand il était voulu. Il savait que c'était un moyen d'être plus proche encore de la personne qu'on aimait. Il voulait vivre ça. Il voulait apprendre. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Il était attiré physiquement par Castiel. Il le trouvait séduisant. Il avait envie de le voir se déshabiller et admirer son corps entièrement nu. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait lui procurer un maximum de plaisir, mais il n'était pas sûr que son esprit le laisserait en avoir lui aussi. Il avait peur que les mauvais souvenirs prennent le pas sur le moment. Il avait peur d'être bloqué et de ne pas réussir à être performant. Il avait peur enfin de décevoir Castiel. Il savait que l'ange n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Il voulait que sa première fois soit phénoménale et Dean était terrifié à l'idée de lui faire faux bond. D'engager quelque chose qu'il ne serait ensuite pas en mesure de terminer.

Il tourna l'idée dans sa tête sans réellement trouver de solution satisfaisante. Il doutait qu'y réfléchir pendant des jours entiers aide. Il était peut-être préférable de se jeter à l'eau et de tenter sa chance. Il en avait envie. Il en était convaincu. Aussi, il était presque sûr que Castiel en avait envie lui aussi.

Il se décida donc à aborder le sujet avec l'ange le soir même. Il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. Il avait besoin d'essayer. Il priait juste pour que son esprit lui laisse un peu de répit et que les souvenirs ne reviennent pas le hanter.

Castiel venait de terminer de se préparer pour la nuit. Dean l'attendait assis sur leur lit, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt qui appartenait à l'ange et était un peu trop grand pour lui. Il leva les yeux sur lui quand il pénétra dans la chambre et se força à lui sourire. Il espérait que Castiel ne sentirait pas son angoisse.

\- La salle de bains est libre, lança l'ange en le regardant depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était inutile pour lui d'aller se préparer si Castiel acceptait de faire l'amour avec lui. Il devait toutefois le lui proposer avant tout. C'était là tout le problème. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait jamais eu à avoir ce genre de discussion. Lucifer avait toujours pris ce qu'il voulait de lui et personne n'avait été intéressé par lui à part son ancien maître. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Je vais y aller dans une minute, mais il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais parler avec vous, répliqua-t-il.

Castiel avait plusieurs fois insisté pour que Dean commence enfin à le tutoyer. Le jeune esclave avait essayé, mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Heureusement, l'ange se montrait patient.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Castiel en s'approchant.

Dean l'observa une seconde. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama qui moulait parfaitement les muscles de ses cuisses et un vieux tee-shirt qui avait plusieurs trous au niveau des épaules. Dean avait envie de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur pour toucher la peau de l'ange. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. Je vais me contenter de dire ce que j'ai à dire et… enfin voilà, je… je crois que je suis prêt. J'ai envie… j'aimerais faire l'amour avec vous.

C'était probablement la proposition la plus ridicule de l'histoire, mais Dean s'en contrefichait. Il savait que Castiel ne le jugerait pas. Il n'avait pas plus d'expérience que lui en la matière de toute façon.

\- Je… Dean, c'est… écoute, il est évident que tu es… nerveux et quelque chose me dit que tu ne le serais pas autant si tu étais vraiment sûr d'en avoir envie.

Le jeune esclave dévisagea Castiel pendant une seconde. Il avait bien évidemment senti son angoisse. Elle devait être évidente, mais il se trompait sur son origine. Il n'avait pas peur de faire l'amour avec Castiel. Il était complètement sûr d'en avoir envie. Il n'était juste pas convaincu d'en être capable. Ce qui était un tout autre problème. Le fait que l'ange puisse penser qu'il disait cela sans avoir réfléchi avant l'énerva sensiblement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise s'il était prêt ou non. Il voulait que Castiel l'écoute et accepte. Il voulait qu'il le croie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce dont j'ai envie ou non. Je suis parfaitement capable de le comprendre moi-même et je suis également parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions, assura-t-il.

\- Dean, je ne cherche pas à te dire le contraire, mais il est évident qu'aborder le sujet t'angoisse et ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Tu n'es pas prêt. Je suis désolé, mais…

Dean l'interrompit en se levant brusquement et en brandissant sa main dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Castiel referma la bouche sans terminer sa phrase, visiblement surpris par sa réaction. Dean ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de se soucier autant de lui, mais il en avait assez qu'on puisse penser de lui qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire ses propres choix. Qu'on puisse croire que son passé motivait toujours ses décisions. Il s'était libéré de tout ça et il voulait aller de l'avant.

\- Lucifer ne s'est jamais soucié de savoir si j'étais prêt ou non. Il ne m'a jamais posé la question et je ne l'étais pas. Je ne l'étais pas la première fois et je ne l'étais pas plus les centaines de fois qui ont suivi, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne suis pas en mesure de savoir que je le suis maintenant. Je ne laisserais plus jamais qui que ce soit… pas même vous… prendre mes décisions à ma place. Je suis adulte et je suis amoureux. Je veux… j'ai envie d'être comme tous les autres. Je veux pouvoir faire l'amour et je veux y prendre du plaisir.

Castiel ne semblait toujours pas convaincu et Dean sentit la colère redoubler d'intensité. Il aurait voulu que l'ange ait confiance en lui. Il lui avait répété à de multiples reprises qu'il prendrait toujours son opinion en considération. Qu'il le laisserait faire ses propres choix. Qu'il les respecterait et ne les mettrait jamais en question. Par contre, il ne semblait pas vouloir tenir sa promesse. Ce qui mettait le jeune esclave hors de lui.

\- J'ai été abusé et violé à de multiples reprises. Je le sais et je sais exactement ce qu'on ressent quand on est contrait à de faire quelque chose qu'on n'a pas envie de faire. Je sais que cette fois c'est différent. Lucifer m'a privé de la possibilité de connaître une première fois magique. Il m'a empêché d'avoir du sexe une image positive. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre le contrôle. De reprendre le pouvoir. Je suis maître de mon destin ici et je sais ce dont j'ai envie. Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin et ce que je veux par-dessus tout c'est de vivre une vraie première fois avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour.

Il espérait que cela suffirait à convaincre Castiel. Il en doutait toutefois, car l'ange ne souriait pas. Il le dévisageait comme s'il avait de la peine pour lui. Dean eut alors une folle envie de lui coller son poing en pleine figure. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à arranger la situation, mais cela aurait au moins le mérite de le détendre un peu. Il soupira.

\- Je croyais que vous sauriez me faire confiance, souffla-t-il finalement.

Castiel sembla blessé de l'entendre. Il recula d'un pas avant d'avancer à nouveau et de poser ses mains sur les joues de Dean. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à se soustraire à ce contact avant de se laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher juste parce qu'il était vexé.

\- Dean, j'ai confiance en toi et, je sais… je ne doute pas une seconde que tu puisses m'aimer ou avoir envie de plus. Ce n'est pas ce que je dis et ce n'est certainement pas ce que je pense, mais il est évident que tu es nerveux. Il est évident que tu as peur. Je ne veux surtout pas que ta proposition soit uniquement motivée par ton envie de me donner ce que tu penses que je veux. Je n'attends rien de toi et je n'ai aucune… je ne suis pas pressé. Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je sais que le sexe n'a jamais été… une bonne chose pour toi.

\- Castiel, je ne nie pas le fait que le sexe n'a jamais été agréable pour moi. Jamais quelque chose que j'ai voulu. Par contre, je le veux maintenant. Je le veux avec toi. Je veux savoir ce que c'est de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un et d'y prendre du plaisir. J'ai besoin que tu me croies.

Castiel lui sourit en caressant ses joues du bout des doigts. Cela suffisait à calmer le jeune homme. Ce geste était tendre et trahissait l'amour immense que l'ange avait pour lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se disputer pour si peu. Ils devaient parler et essayer de se comprendre mutuellement.

\- Je te crois.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours prêt à me donner ce dont j'ai besoin… et qu'il me suffisait de te le demander. Alors voilà, je te le demande. J'ai besoin que tu me dises oui. Que tu me laisses une chance.

\- Je le ferais quand… Dean, tu n'es pas un esclave ici. Tu es un homme libre et tu n'as pas besoin de… tu ne me dois rien. Que nous finissions par faire l'amour ou non ne changerait jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour être bien ensemble.

Dean baissa les yeux en secouant la tête. Castiel semblait penser qu'il le lui avait demandé juste parce qu'il pensait que c'était la suite logique. Qu'il le faisait sans en avoir réellement envie, mais il se trompait et le jeune esclave voulait le lui faire comprendre. Il ne savait toutefois pas comment s'y prendre.

\- C'est l'homme qui le demande, Castiel… c'est l'homme qui en a envie… pas l'esclave, assura-t-il en relevant la tête.

Castiel sourit tristement et Dean sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à se poser des questions. Peut-être le refus de Castiel n'avait-il rien à voir avec tout ça? Peut-être avait-il juste trouvé une excuse pour refuser? Peut-être n'en avait-il seulement pas envie? Dean n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là. Il lui semblait que l'ange était attiré physiquement par lui, mais il s'était peut-être trompé sur ce point. Il était possible que Castiel ne le trouve pas suffisant séduisant. Qu'il n'ait pas envie de le toucher après que d'autres l'aient fait avant lui. L'idée le terrifiait plus que tout le reste et lui tordait l'estomac. Il avait envie de pleurer.

\- Dean, je…

\- Vous aviez promis, le coupa le jeune esclave d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit et je ne te mentais pas. Je ferais toujours… toujours en sorte de te donner ce dont tu as besoin, mais là c'est différent, c'est… je veux… je ne peux pas.

Dean recula alors, s'arrachant au contact des mains de Castiel. Il contourna le lit pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais il doutait de pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il devait savoir. Tant pis si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans l'ignorance.

\- Est-ce que vous en avez envie au moins? Je… je sais que d'autres m'ont utilisé avant et je sais que je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas peut-être aussi séduisant que vous le souhaiteriez. J'ai des cicatrices et je suis trop maigre et je… je ne vous attire pas c'est ça?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête, mais Dean avait encore du mal à y croire. Il était perdu et terrifié et cela l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Il avait besoin que l'ange le rassure avec des mots. Il avait besoin d'entendre de sa bouche que ce n'était pas le problème.

\- Dean, tu es parfait. Tu l'es intérieurement et extérieurement. Je suis attiré par toi physiquement. Je te trouve beau et sexy et j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Je me fiche de tes cicatrices. Au contraire, je les aime. Elles sont la preuve que tu as survécu et elles me rappellent combien tu es fort et courageux. Quant au fait que d'autres aient pu te toucher, ce n'est pas… je ne dirais pas que je m'en fiche parce que j'aimerais pouvoir les tuer tous pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait… j'aimerais revenir en arrière et les empêcher de te faire du mal… mais ce n'est pas ce qui me pousse à te dire non aujourd'hui. Je suis juste… je crois que je ne suis pas prêt. C'est tout. Tu l'es peut-être toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et j'ai besoin que tu me laisses un peu de temps.

Dean était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il était rassuré sur l'effet qu'il avait sur Castiel, mais il était abasourdi par le fait que l'ange n'était pas prêt. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Il avait pris pour acquis le fait qu'il le serait forcément. Il avait eu tort. Il était évident que Castiel était sincère et Dean s'en voulait d'avoir insisté ainsi. Il ne voulait surtout pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire. Il ne serait jamais ce genre d'homme.

\- Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas pensé… je ne pensais pas que vous… que vous pourriez ne pas être prêt. J'aurais dû… je… j'étais trop absorbé par mes problèmes pour envisager que vous puissiez avoir besoin de temps.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Dean. J'aurais probablement dû te le dire immédiatement. Je crois que j'en avais un peu honte.

Castiel n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. Le jeune esclave le trouvait courageux. Le simple fait qu'il le lui ait dit le touchait. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui. Il était maintenant de son devoir de le rassurer, mais Castiel reprit la parole avant qu'il en ait le temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avant et je ne pensais pas en avoir envie un jour. Par contre, avec toi… oui… oui, j'en ai envie et c'est une surprise pour moi. C'est une grande première. J'ai envie que… j'ai vraiment envie que ce moment soit parfait pour nous deux. Je veux qu'il soit magique. Ce ne sera pas seulement ma première fois. Ce serait également la tienne et… c'est une énorme responsabilité pour moi après ce que tu as vécu. Je veux juste être sûr que je ne commettrais pas la moindre erreur. Que je saurais être… à la hauteur, mais, pour ça, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

Dean hocha la tête. Il contourna à nouveau le lit et rejoignit Castiel. Il se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il était évident que l'ange avait besoin d'être rassuré et Dean savait qu'une étreinte l'aiderait.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait. Vous pouvez prendre tout le temps que vous souhaitez. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je veux juste que vous vous souveniez que… le moment venu… je serais prêt.

\- Je n'en douterais pas. Merci.

Dean hocha la tête avant de refermer ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur sa nuque et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Dean était content d'avoir insisté. Cela lui avait permis de comprendre et d'apaiser ses craintes. Cette conversation n'avait pas été facile, mais elle avait été nécessaire. Ils savaient où ils en étaient chacun de leur côté et cela leur permettrait d'avancer ensemble dans la même direction. C'était parfait comme ça.

* * *

Castiel avait senti très rapidement que quelque chose clochait avec Dean. Il avait été surpris quand, après leur réveil le lendemain de leur grande discussion, le jeune homme avait semblé calme et toujours aussi sûr de lui. Il s'était attendu à le voir paniquer. Il s'était préparé à le rassurer du mieux possible. Il savait combien ces derniers jours avaient été bouleversants pour Dean. Il avait fait une importante crise de panique et avait ensuite confessé ses sentiments à Castiel. Il aurait parfaitement eu le droit d'avoir peur. D'être terrifié même. D'avoir des doutes sur leur avenir ensemble, mais, à la place, il avait semblé totalement à l'aise et parfaitement en accord avec tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Ils avaient échangé des baisers, mais ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment et tout avait été parfait. Pendant les premiers jours, Dean avait enfin semblé heureux et à sa place.

Puis quelque chose avait changé. Castiel n'aurait pas dû dire pourquoi, mais le jeune homme avait commencé à se renfermer un peu sur lui-même. Il ne fuyait pas Castiel. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à se soustraire à ses caresses et à ses baisers, mais il avait quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose qui semblait lui poser problème. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver la solution par lui-même. Il serait là si le jeune homme avait besoin de lui, mais, pour le moment, il avait clairement besoin de le laisser tranquille.

Quand la situation commença à durer un peu trop à son goût, il se décida à intervenir. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il ne voulait surtout pas énerver Dean en s'imposant de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la sensation qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour régler ses propres problèmes. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de l'aider. Si cela avait été vrai dès leur rencontre, c'était plus fort encore depuis qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme. Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi douter et se renfermer sur lui-même. Il détestait l'idée que quelque chose puisse lui causer le moindre problème et il commençait également à s'inquiéter sur les raisons de son attitude. Avait-il des doutes sur eux? Il avait peut-être fini par réaliser qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux de Castiel. Qu'il avait dit cela uniquement parce que Castiel l'avait dit en premier. Peut-être avait-il envie de mettre un terme à leur histoire en fin de compte? L'ange ne protesterait évidemment pas. Il ne le forcerait pas, mais il savait qu'une telle annonce lui briserait le cœur et il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que cela lui prendrait ensuite pour s'en remettre. Probablement de longs mois. Peut-être même des années.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas ignorer que quelque chose clochait plus longtemps. Il se décida à parler à Dean un soir après avoir pris sa douche et s'être préparé pour se coucher. Il sortit de la salle de bains pour trouver le jeune homme assis sur le rebord du lit, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer du but en blanc qu'il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Il devait se montrer plus subtil et plus intelligent que ça.

Il signala donc à Dean que la douche était libre s'il le souhaitait pour engager la conversation. Il avait préparé un plan dans sa tête pour que tout se passe le mieux possible. Il n'en eut pas besoin, car à peine avait-il posé sa question que Dean lui confessait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tout ce à quoi il réfléchissait depuis des jours entiers et, si Castiel avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, il n'avait pas une seconde pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir de ça.

Dean voulait faire l'amour avec lui et il semblait sûr de lui. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le croire sur parole, mais il en savait trop sur son passé et sur tout ce qu'il avait subi pour avoir confiance en sa décision. Il tenta de le lui faire comprendre sans lui donner l'impression qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais Dean n'appréciait définitivement pas ce qu'il lui dit. Il pouvait sentir la colère émaner du jeune homme. Il savait qu'en continuant ainsi, ils finiraient par se disputer. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il devait procéder autrement.

Il prit donc le temps d'écouter ce que Dean lui disait. Il prit ses arguments en compte et ne les rejeta pas simplement parce qu'il avait lui aussi peur de son côté. Il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il entendait avait du sens. Dean avait peut-être connu l'enfer. Il avait été violé et abusé pendant de trop longues années, mais il avait le droit d'aller de l'avant. Le droit de donner une chance à cette nouvelle histoire. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir envie d'une véritable première fois. De savoir ce qu'était le sexe quand il était consenti et désiré. Castiel voulait lui donner toutes ces choses. Il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait que Dean lui fasse confiance avec quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui, mais il avait peur. Pas peur de l'acte en lui-même, mais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et il savait qu'il serait maladroit. Dean méritait que sa première fois soit parfaite. Il méritait que son partenaire prenne soin de lui et lui procure un maximum de plaisir. Castiel ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment. Il avait encore besoin de temps.

Il finit par l'avouer au jeune homme en espérant que cela suffirait à le calmer. Qu'il pourrait comprendre son point de vue et ne pas prendre son refus pour un rejet pur et simple. Il avait envie de Dean. Il avait lui aussi très envie de connaître sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il devait avant tout se faire à l'idée avant de passer à l'acte. Il ne le ferait pas attendre éternellement. Il demandait juste quelques jours.

Dean le comprit et il se calma aussitôt. Il s'excusa même de s'être emporté et d'avoir pressé ainsi Castiel sans penser une seule seconde à ce que lui ressentait. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas, mais il était soulagé que la situation s'arrange finalement d'elle-même après avoir manqué de se disputer bêtement avec Dean.

Ils finirent par s'embrasser pour sceller ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue du jeune homme. Il la laissa caresser la sienne et ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Ses mains remontèrent dans les cheveux de Dean avant de se poser dans le bas de son dos. Leurs deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. C'était parfait et incroyablement intense. Si un simple baiser pouvait être aussi fort, l'ange savait que faire l'amour avec Dean serait totalement bouleversant.

Il gémit à nouveau quand le jeune homme descendit ses mains dans son dos. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps quand il sentit ses doigts se glisser doucement sous son tee-shirt. Il en fit de même, absorbé par le moment. La peau de Dean était douce et chaude. Il pouvait sentir ses cicatrices sous ses doigts, mais, comme il le lui avait dit, s'il détestait ce qu'il avait vécu, il les aimait elles. Parce qu'elles témoignaient de son courage, de sa force et de la chance que Castiel avait de l'avoir rencontré. Il aurait pu perdre le jeune homme avant même de le connaître et l'idée lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Dean continua à l'embrasser sur la bouche avant de déposer des baisers sur ses joues. Castiel suivit son exemple et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il oublia tout le reste pendant quelques secondes. Il fut toutefois ramené violemment à la réalité quand il sentit l'entrejambe de Dean presser contre la sienne. Vêtu aussi légèrement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dissimuler son érection et Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il recula ses hanches et son visage et posa ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Il avait le souffle court et les joues rouges. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, mais il ne semblait pas sur le point de paniquer. Il semblait même bien plus calme que Castiel.

\- Je… Dean, je suis désolé, lança-t-il alors bêtement.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea une seconde avant de sourire.

\- Pourquoi vous excuser? Ce n'est pas… c'est une excellente nouvelle. Je ne savais pas si je serais capable un jour de… d'avoir ce genre de réaction sans y être contraint. Le simple fait que je puisse avoir une érection est la preuve que je ne suis pas… que je ne suis pas brisé comme je pensais l'être durant toutes ses années.

Castiel devait reconnaître que, vu sous cet angle, c'était effectivement une bonne chose. Il était également flatté d'avoir un tel effet sur Dean. Il continuait à se demander comment il devait gérer ce nouveau développement, mais il était déterminé à voir les choses du bon côté. Si Dean n'avait pas peur, il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer de son côté.

\- Je n'ai jamais… jamais songé à me masturber jusque-là. Même pas quand j'étais adolescent. J'étais bien trop occupé à tenter de survivre pour me soucier de ça. Ensuite… ensuite Lucifer a… il commencé à abuser de moi et tout ce qui avait le moindre rapport avec le sexe est devenu terrifiant et sale et… je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir du plaisir sans qu'on m'y force. Il m'est arrivé de… parfois quand il m'utilisait, il m'arrivait de jouir, mais ce n'était jamais voulu. Jamais. Je peux vous le jurer. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une réaction physique normale due à une stimulation quelconque. Mon corps ne savait pas comment se contrôler, mais mon esprit lui savait qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Quand vous m'avez libéré et quand j'ai enfin commencé à vous faire confiance, je savais que je serais amené à vivre de nouvelles expériences. Que je devrais apprendre toutes ces choses dont j'avais été privé jusque-là. Par contre, à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à ça. Je croyais vraiment que je ne serais même pas capable d'avoir une érection. C'est… un miracle. C'était même une de mes principales craintes avant de vous faire cette proposition. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir… réagir de façon adéquate. Je suis rassuré et vous devriez l'être vous aussi. C'est la preuve que Lucifer a perdu. Il a voulu me briser. Il a voulu me priver de toutes ces choses qui font de moi un être humain, mais grâce à vous, je les ai retrouvés et je suis… je crois que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux.

Castiel sourit, soulagé. Dean était réellement épatant. Il avait traversé des tortures que beaucoup ne pouvaient même pas imaginer et, pourtant, il parvenait à voir les choses du bon côté. Il avait cette incroyable capacité à tirer le meilleur du pire. C'était quelque chose que Castiel admirait chez lui, mais cela ne réglait pas leur petit problème et, malgré le sujet abordé, l'excitation de Dean ne s'était pas envolée.

\- Maintenant, je… je pense que je vais devoir m'absenter quelques secondes et prendre ma douche finalement. Je gèrerais mon petit… problème seul et quand je sortirai, on pourra se coucher et oublier tout ça.

Castiel aurait probablement dû dire oui. Il aurait dû laisser à Dean cette intimité qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître, mais il s'en voulait de le contraindre à s'éloigner de lui. À se cacher. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de honteux. Bien au contraire. Comme le jeune homme l'avait dit lui-même, c'était un miracle en soi. Il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser de lui imposer tout ça.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Je devrais pouvoir… je ne devrais pas paniquer comme ça stupidement pour quelque chose d'aussi naturel et merveilleux. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te cacher. Ce n'est pas honteux. C'est moi qui… moi qui suis idiot dans cette histoire et je suis terriblement désolé.

Dean souriait toujours. Il n'était pas en colère. Il ne semblait pas gêné par son état non plus. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, Castiel. Vous avez le droit de vouloir attendre et vous avez le droit de ne pas être totalement à l'aise avec tout ça. Si les rôles étaient inversés, vous ne me laisseriez pas m'excuser. Alors je ne vais pas vous laisser le faire non plus. D'ailleurs, si je suis parfaitement honnête avec vous, je suis un peu excité à l'idée de… de me masturber pour la première fois. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que je vais ressentir quand j'atteindrais enfin l'orgasme.

Entendre Dean parler ainsi de masturbation et d'orgasme l'excitait à son tour. Il pouvait facilement imaginer le jeune homme saisissant son sexe sous la douche. Se caressant délicatement. Gémissant sous l'effet du plaisir. S'abandonnant finalement au plaisir et se répandant longuement entre ses doigts. Il avait envie de le voir faire. Il voulait le regarder se toucher ainsi, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de le lui demander.

\- Castiel? demanda Dean quand son silence commença à l'inquiéter.

L'ange sortit de sa torpeur et sourit au jeune homme.

\- Ne va pas te cacher dans la salle de bains… ne… si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais assez te regarder faire. Tu peux me dire non. Tu peux me crier dessus et me traiter de pervers, mais sache que j'en ai envie.

Dean le regarda une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Castiel retint son souffle, terrifié qu'il se mette à lui crier dessus, mais le jeune homme finit par acquiescer avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez le droit de me dire ce dont vous avez envie, Castiel. Je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous reteniez de me dire quoi que ce soit par peur de me faire peur ou de paraître stupide. Je peux tout entendre et nous devons être capables de tout nous dire. C'est comme ça que notre relation aura une chance de fonctionner. Quant à ce que vous venez de me demander, je… je dois reconnaître que l'idée me plait. Je veux juste être sûr que vous ne me le proposez pas uniquement parce que vous pensez me le devoir. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas… je n'ai aucun problème à régler mon problème seul.

Castiel n'en revenait pas de ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Il était réellement incroyable. Son accord était un cadeau inestimable. L'ange lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Je suis sûr de moi, assura-t-il alors.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau puis recula doucement jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il retira ensuite son tee-shirt et le posa à côté de lui. Castiel admira une seconde la musculature de son torse. Il était parfait. Il avait repris un peu de poids depuis qu'il était libéré de Lucifer et cela lui allait magnifiquement bien.

Il avait les épaules larges et des taches de rousseurs sur ses pectoraux. Son ventre était plat et si ses abdominaux n'étaient pas saillants, Castiel les devinait toutefois sous sa peau. Il avait également pris des couleurs en passant plus de temps à l'extérieur. Il était littéralement à couper le souffle.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand Dean souleva les hanches pour retirer son boxer. Pendant une très courte seconde, le cerveau de Castiel fut incapable de faire le point. Il semblait s'être mis en veille alors que les yeux de l'ange se posaient sur le sexe tendu de Dean.

\- Je… je sais comment ça fonctionne, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra et… vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir.

Castiel en avait envie, mais il savait qu'être aussi proche du jeune homme dans un tel moment mettrait ses nerfs à dure épreuve. Il était préférable qu'il garde ses distances. Pour son bien et pour celui de Dean.

\- Je suis bien ici, répondit-il finalement.

Dean recula un peu sur le matelas avant de saisir son sexe dans une main. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'être ainsi entièrement nu devant Castiel. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir son regard. Bien au contraire. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans celui de l'ange. Le spectacle était magnifique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel voyait quelqu'un se toucher ainsi. Il avait observé les humains suffisamment longtemps pour avoir surpris de tels actes, mais jamais avant cela n'avait eu un tel effet sur lui.

Les mouvements de Dean étaient délicats, mais rapides. Il ne voulait pas faire durer le plaisir. Il cherchait à atteindre l'orgasme au plus vite.

\- Castiel, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes.

L'ange se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder un semblant de contrôle. Il avait envie de s'approcher et de poser ses mains sur le corps parfait du jeune homme. Il avait envie de l'aider. De saisir son sexe et d'être celui qui le masturbait. Il pouvait sentir son propre corps réagir à ce qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois de sa longue existence qu'il avait une érection. C'était un sentiment étrange. Il avait chaud, mais il tremblait. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il choisit toutefois de l'ignorer pour regarder Dean.

Ce dernier continuait ses mouvements, mais il était évident qu'il ne durerait pas plus longtemps. Il avait la respiration saccadée et de la sueur perlait à son front. Il accéléra un peu plus le rythme de son poignet et après quelques secondes, tous ses muscles se tendirent. Il poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il atteignait enfin l'orgasme. Il se répandit entre ses doigts, les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique.

Il laissa ensuite au jeune homme quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il l'observa ensuite saisir un mouchoir dans la boîte sur la table de nuit pour s'essuyer les mains. Il ne s'approcha qu'une fois que Dean eut terminé.

\- C'était incroyable, avoua-t-il d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Dean acquiesça, un sourire béat accroché sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il fit ensuite signe à Castiel de prendre place à côté de lui. L'ange le fit sans hésiter et se tourna aussitôt sur le côté, le jeune homme en faisant de même quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'était comme reprendre le contrôle, Castiel. Vous n'avez pas idée.

-Tu pourrais peut-être me tutoyer, non? Je pense que ce serait le moment idéal pour oublier le vouvoiement.

\- Je peux essayer.

Castiel savait que ce n'était pas naturel pour Dean, mais il en avait envie. Il savait que le jeune homme ferait de son mieux pour réussir. Il sourit à son tour, mais sentit ses joues rougir quand le regard de Dean descendit le long de son torse pour s'attarder sur son entrejambe toujours trop intéressé à son goût.

\- Vous… tu… tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie de… je pourrais peut-être t'aider avec ça? demanda le jeune homme.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. L'envie n'était pas le problème, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il n'était pas prêt et il refusait de laisser ses hormones guider ses décisions. Il avait fait le bon choix et il allait s'y tenir. Même si c'était atrocement frustrant.

\- Non, ça va aller. Je… j'ai juste besoin d'être près de toi. Je suis simplement content que tu aies pris de plaisir. Ça me suffit pour le moment.

Dean vint alors se blottir contre lui. Il garda son entrejambe loin de celle de Castiel pour ne pas ajouter de pression. Il ne s'était pas rhabillé pour autant et l'ange n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander de le faire. Il voulait sentir l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui. Habillé ou non. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait conscience qu'ils avaient franchi une étape ce soir. Dean principalement. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et de son corps. Il s'était réapproprié ce que Lucifer avait tenté de lui prendre durant ces dix-huit dernières années. C'était une victoire que Castiel savait importante. Une qui compterait probablement beaucoup dans le processus de guérison de Dean.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Le jeune homme était trop épuisé pour prendre une douche et Castiel n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il attendit que Dean ait le dos tourné à lui pour venir se blottir contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille alors que l'autre glissait sous l'oreiller du jeune homme. C'était la position parfaite pour dormir. Celle qu'il voulait adopter jusqu'à la fin de son existence.


	18. Sacrifice

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 18, le dernier avant mon départ en vacances. Ne me détestez pas. Je sais que je vous laisse sur un Cliffangher mais ce n'était pas voulu. Merci à Elissa pour la correction. **

**Je vous retrouve à mon retour soit le jeudi 29 août. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent !**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**This ain't a love song de Bon Jovi**

**Chapitre 18 : Sacrifice**

_« Quoi de plus inhumain qu'un sacrifice humain ? »_

_Alphonse Allais_

Dean se sentait merveilleusement bien malgré le refus de Castiel de faire l'amour avec lui. Il n'était pas déçu. Il n'était pas frustré et il n'était certainement pas en colère non plus. Il comprenait pourquoi l'ange avait préféré lui dire non. Il le croyait quand il assurait de ne pas être prêt. Il était même touché par son envie de faire de leur première fois un moment magique. Il devait reconnaître qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Il avait eu tort de voir le sexe comme une étape à franchir. Comme rien de plus qu'une marche à gravir pour se prouver qu'il en était capable.

Faire l'amour représentait bien plus pour Castiel et cela devait également représenter bien plus pour Dean. C'était un moyen de se rapprocher un peu plus encore de l'ange. Un moyen d'effacer son passé pour de bon en se créant de nouveaux souvenirs. Un moment intime et qui se devait d'être parfait. Castiel voulait faire en sorte que cela le soit. Dean avait hâte, bien sûr. Il était impatient, mais il saurait laisser à l'ange le temps de se préparer. Il était convaincu que cela rendrait les choses plus magiques encore.

Il refusait de voir ce qu'il avait subi par le passé comme une expérience. À ses yeux, il était encore vierge. Son corps ne l'était bien sûr plus, mais son cœur, son âme et son esprit l'étaient. Comme Castiel, Dean vivrait sa première fois et, comme tous ceux qui avaient connu cela avant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sensiblement nerveux.

Il y avait toutefois une bonne nouvelle dans tout cela. Dean avait réussi à se masturber et à atteindre l'orgasme sans paniquer ou repenser à Lucifer. Il l'avait fait pour lui-même et aussi un peu pour Castiel. Il avait adoré sentir le regard de l'ange sur lui. Il avait aimé le désir qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Castiel avait envie de lui. Ils finiraient par faire l'amour. C'était juste une question de temps.

D'ailleurs, le simple fait que Dean soit physiquement excité sans y être contraint ou sans réelle stimulation extérieure était une chose miraculeuse en soi. Il avait toujours cru que le sexe ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une expérience désagréable pour lui. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais en retirer du plaisir. Ce qu'il avait vécu lui avait prouvé le contraire et c'était merveilleux. Dean avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un petit miracle. D'une importante victoire sur Lucifer et sur son passé. Il avait été battu et violé. On avait tenté de lui retirer toute humanité pour ne faire de lui qu'un objet. Il était passé outre son conditionnement et son traumatisme pour reprendre le contrôle. Il avait enfin les rênes de sa vie en mains. Il ne comptait pas les lâcher pour autant.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de sa relation avec Castiel à qui que ce soit. Même après leur magnifique soirée ensemble, il continuait à vouloir garder leur bonheur secret. Sam semblait avoir senti que quelque chose avait changé quand ils s'étaient revus, mais il n'avait pas posé la question et Dean n'avait rien dit. Il finirait par le lui avouer, mais pas tout de suite.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois que tout allait bien pour le jeune esclave, un évènement vint tout gâcher. Parce qu'il était fou de bonheur, il n'avait plus pensé à Lucifer et à la menace qu'il représentait depuis un moment maintenant. Puisqu'il ne semblait plus vouloir les tester, Dean avait bêtement cru qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il aurait dû se méfier. Il connaissait Lucifer depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne baissait jamais les bras. Il avait été stupide de se croire à l'abri. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait le payer au prix fort, car Charlie avait eu vent par son réseau que l'archange était de retour après une longue absence.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait durant cette période. Personne ne savait même où il était allé. La seule information était qu'il avait quitté sa maison pendant toutes ces semaines et n'avait donné signe de vie à personne, mais il était de retour et, de toute évidence, il ne les avait pas oubliés non plus. Il se préparait à revenir les voir, mais personne n'était capable de leur dire quand. Dean angoissait déjà à l'idée de le revoir, mais, tant que Castiel n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles personnellement, il refusait de trop y penser.

Si Lucifer venait pour les tester à nouveau, ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. S'ils refusaient, l'archange reprendra Sam à Gabriel sans hésiter. Il reprendrait sans doute Dean également. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Ils allaient devoir coucher ensemble sous ses yeux. Ce ne serait pas aussi difficile que lors de sa première demande. Dean avait très envie de faire l'amour avec Castiel et, s'il n'envisageait définitivement pas sa première fois avec l'ange sous le regard de Lucifer, il était tout à fait prêt à l'accepter. Ce ne serait pas parfait et magique comme ils le voulaient tous les deux, mais ce serait tout un acte entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient. C'était mieux que rien.

Il doutait toutefois que Castiel soit partant de son côté. Il allait devoir le convaincre. Le rassurer sur le fait qu'accepter ne ferait pas de lui un clone de Lucifer. Bien au contraire. Cela renforcerait un peu plus encore ce que Dean savait déjà de lui. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de courageux et de prêt à tout pour donner au jeune esclave ce dont il avait besoin. Quelqu'un capable de sacrifier ses désirs pour protéger celui qu'il aimait. Dean voulait croire qu'il saurait l'en convaincre. Il avait besoin de le croire s'il ne voulait pas paniquer plus encore qu'il ne paniquait déjà.

Le jeune esclave continua à vaquer à ses occupations malgré l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Lucifer l'empêcher de vivre même s'il représentait une menace importante. Il ne le laisserait pas le pousser à revenir en arrière, à avoir peur et à retrouver ses anciens réflexes. Il avait fait trop de progrès pour céder. Peu importait ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il y ferait face et il garderait en tête la victoire qu'il avait remportée sur son ancien maître pour tenir bon.

Il était dans la cuisine, occupé à se préparer un sandwich quand il sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Il avait appris à se fier à son instinct depuis qu'il avait quatre ans et il ne lut avait jamais fait défaut. Il connaissait cette sensation. C'était son sixième sens qui l'informait que quelque chose allait probablement lui arriver.

Castiel était à l'extérieur pour rencontrer un de ses frères qui semblait partager sa vision du monde et ses envies de faire bouger les choses. Il lui avait assuré qu'il saurait le convaincre de se joindre à eux malgré le danger que cela représentait. Dean l'avait embrassé en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Si son absence ne l'avait pas inquiété jusque-là, elle le terrifiait maintenant, car il savait que quelque chose allait se produire. Il allait devoir y faire face seul. Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable.

Il venait tout juste de reposer le couteau qu'il utilisait sur le comptoir devant lui quand un bruit d'ailes dans son dos l'avertit de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Il pria une seconde pour qu'il s'agisse de Gabriel – Castiel entrait toujours par la porte d'entrée pour ne pas le surprendre – tout en sachant que ce n'était très certainement pas lui.

Il se retourna doucement, prêt à tout pour se défendre, et sentit son estomac se tordre à nouveau quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucifer.

Pendant une très courte seconde, il pria pour qu'il s'agisse d'une hallucination. Lucifer ne pouvait pas être là devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas être chez Castiel sans même les avoir avertis de sa venue. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le croire. Sauf qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lucifer était venu sans s'annoncer justement pour les prendre par surprise. Pour ne surtout pas leur laisser le temps de préparer un quelconque mensonge. Il avait clairement réussi, car Dean était seul dans la cuisine à se préparer à manger sans personne pour lui donner des ordres. Il n'était pas à genoux dans un coin à attendre le retour de son maître.

\- Dean, quelle surprise de te trouver là sans Castiel, lança Lucifer en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le jeune esclave déglutit avec peine. Pouvait-il tenter de mentir pour expliquer l'absence de l'ange? Pouvait-il convaincre Lucifer que ce qu'il faisait était un ordre de son maître? Il en doutait. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir parler. Il n'en avait jamais eu le droit chez Lucifer.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer pourquoi je te trouve seul dans cette cuisine, visiblement en train de faire ce que bon te semble quand tu devrais être dans la chambre de ton maître à genoux en train de l'attendre patiemment comme l'esclave entraîné que j'ai fait de toi?

Cette fois, c'était une question directe et Dean ne pouvait que répondre. Rester silencieux ne ferait que confirmer les soupçons de Lucifer et l'énerver un peu plus.

\- Il m'a ordonné de lui préparer quelque chose à manger pour son retour. Je ne faisais que suivre ses ordres, assura-t-il alors.

Il était presque sûr que Lucifer ne se laisserait pas berner. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui poussait Dean à penser qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il avait appris quelque chose sur Castiel durant son absence et qu'il comptait bien s'en servir contre eux. Il sentit la panique le gagner. Il ne devait toutefois pas y succomber. Il devait garder son calme et tenter de se défendre malgré tout.

\- Désolé, mais je ne te crois pas et je suis curieux de savoir quel mensonge Castiel va me servir.

Il leva les yeux au plafond en souriant toujours.

\- Castiel, c'est moi Lucifer. J'attends dans ta cuisine avec Dean. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Dean profita du fait que Lucifer ne le regardait pas pour passer ses mains dans son dos et saisir le couteau qu'il avait posé là quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait que cela ne pourrait pas tuer Lucifer, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser poser la main sur lui. Il allait se défendre même si c'était vain et stupide. Il le blesserait autant que possible. Peu importait qu'il se fasse tuer ensuite.

Un nouveau bruit d'ailes les avertit de l'arrivée de Castiel. Il apparut entre Dean et Lucifer et semblait prêt à lui bondir dessus. Il se retint toutefois après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au jeune esclave par-dessus son épaule et avoir constaté par lui-même qu'il n'était pas blessé.

\- Lucifer, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? demanda-t-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur son frère.

Ce dernier croisa ses bras sur son torse. Même dans une position aussi anodine que celle-ci, il était proprement terrifiant.

\- Je suis venu te dire combien je suis déçu de ton comportement. Je t'ai confié Dean en pensant que tu saurais l'utiliser comme il se doit et voilà que je le trouve seul dans cette cuisine, occupé à ne rien faire de productif pendant que tu vaques à tes propres occupations sans te soucier de lui. Je ne suis pas content, Castiel. Je suis même furieux.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître et apporter Castiel avec lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette confrontation se termine bien. Il le savait. Il n'avait aucun espoir et il était presque sûr que Castiel le savait aussi. La fuite restait probablement leur unique solution même si cela représentait un risque et les forçait à fuir pour le reste de leur vie. Il resta toutefois immobile, paralysé par le regard que Lucifer avait posé sur lui.

\- Personne n'a le droit de me dire de quelle façon je dois traiter mes esclaves… pas même toi, répliqua Castiel d'une voix froide.

Lucifer ricana une seconde, visiblement amusé. Dean le détestait. Il aurait aimé le voir mort.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher frère. Je suis celui qui t'a confié Dean. Je suis celui qui l'a formé et je suis celui à qui tu dois rendre des comptes. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser gâcher mon travail. Cela m'a pris dix-huit années pour le rendre parfait. Ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu détruises tout en quelques semaines. Dois-je te rappeler également que je suis ton aîné et ton supérieur?

Castiel avait les poings serrés le long de ses flancs. Il était furieux, mais il était également terrifié. Dean pouvait le sentir. Il ne pouvait toutefois rien faire pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans aggraver la situation. Il était préférable qu'il se fasse tout petit.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour débattre avec toi de tes méthodes ou de ton comportement. Je ne suis pas là non plus vous imposer un quelconque test ridicule qui ne ferait que me conforter dans ce que je sais déjà de toi. Non… je suis là parce que je sais des choses et que j'ai l'intention de m'en servir contre toi. Sauf si tu fais en sorte de te faire pardonner.

Dean sentit un fol espoir monter en lui. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient encore une issue? Il savait qu'une requête de Lucifer ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, mais si cela leur offrait une chance de se sortir d'affaires, ils devraient la saisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? demanda Castiel.

Lucifer se racla la gorge et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes comme pour faire durer le suspense. Il était évident que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. C'était un monstre et, si Dean le savait déjà, il continuait à être surpris par la cruauté dont il était capable de faire preuve.

\- Tu vas me rendre l'un de mes deux esclaves. Je sais que Gabriel et toi êtes de mèche. Je n'ai peut-être pas tous les détails, mais je sais qu'il m'a demandé à me prendre Sam uniquement parce que tu voulais qu'il ne vive plus auprès de moi. J'ai la sensation d'avoir été dupé et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère. La situation doit être rectifiée immédiatement et, pour cela, tu vas devoir accepter de me rendre Sam ou Dean. Je te laisse le choix, bien sûr, mais quelque chose me dit que tu choisiras Sam. Tu n'abandonneras pas ton précieux nouvel esclave. De son côté, Gabriel peut certainement se passer du sien, non?

Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il refusait que Sam retourne auprès de Lucifer. Il savait parfaitement ce que l'archange avait en tête. Il allait lui faire payer tout ce que Castiel et Gabriel lui avaient fait. Il le torturerait juste pour le plaisir. Dean ne le laisserait jamais faire. Il préférait encore mourir plutôt que de rester sans rien faire. Il espérait que Castiel en avait conscience. Qu'il n'accepterait pas cette proposition.

\- Gabriel a besoin de Sam. Il… il s'amuse beaucoup avec lui. Il n'était peut-être pas à ton goût, mais il semble être à celui de notre frère. Il refuserait de te le rendre.

\- Alors je récupèrerais Dean. Si je suis parfaitement honnête avec toi, c'est la solution que je préfère. Je dois reconnaître qu'il me manque beaucoup depuis qu'il est parti.

\- Tu n'auras pas Dean.

Le jeune esclave pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Lucifer ne reculerait pas et Castiel ne comptait pas céder non plus. Ils n'avaient aucune issue. C'était à lui de prendre les choses en mains. De prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Puisqu'il refusait catégoriquement de voir Sam retourner auprès de Lucifer, il allait accepter d'y aller lui. Il savait ce qui l'attendait là-bas, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que son frère soit en sécurité.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir Sam, intervint-il alors.

Castiel et Lucifer le regardèrent aussitôt. Si l'archange souriait, visiblement ravi de ce qu'il avait entendu, il était clair sur le visage de l'ange que cette annonce lui brisait le cœur, car il savait ce que cela sous-entendait. Dean allait se sacrifier pour son frère et il allait le perdre. C'était malheureusement inévitable.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à prendre sa place, Dean? demanda Lucifer.

Castiel répondit à sa place, lui coupant l'herbe sous les pieds.

\- Je ferais ce que tu veux… je te donnerais ce que tu désires, mais… je veux garder Dean et Gabriel veut garder Sam. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dont tu as envie plus que tu n'as envie de les récupérer tous les deux.

Lucifer secoua la tête après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Dean savait qu'il allait faire de la peine à Castiel. Il savait qu'il était cruel envers l'ange de baisser ainsi les bras après tous leurs efforts et tous ses progrès, mais il était dos au mur et se sacrifier était sa seule issue. Il ne laisserait pas Castiel le convaincre du contraire. Pas quand cela allait sauver la vie de Sam.

\- Non, mon cher frère. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui pourrait me satisfaire. Estime-toi déjà heureux que je te laisse le choix de l'esclave que je récupérais. Je pourrais reprendre les deux de force. Tu sais que tu ne pourrais rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Je suis bien plus puissant que toi et je n'ai pas le moindre scrupule. Tu dois faire un choix ou accepter que Dean en fasse un pour toi, mais dans tous les cas, je ne repartirais pas les mains vides. Ce sont mes derniers mots.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il paniquait à présent. Il savait parfaitement que Dean avait pris sa décision et qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'en dissuader. Il devait également savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien contre Lucifer. Il était pris au piège et il n'avait aucune solution.

\- Écoute, Castiel… je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais tu devais bien te douter qu'il y aurait des conséquences quand tu as choisi de me tromper et de me mentir. Il est grand temps pour toi de les assumer et, si tu continues à me résister, j'ordonnerais une enquête sur toi. Je ferais en sorte de savoir si les rumeurs à ton sujet sont vraies ou non et, quand je pourrai prouver que tu es bel et bien un traitre, on te prendra tous tes esclaves. Ils viendront tous chez moi et tu seras exécuté. Je pense que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que le sacrifice d'une personne quand cela permet d'en sauver des dizaines d'autres?

Castiel avait pris des risques pour Dean. Il s'était mis en danger en mentant à Lucifer pour récupérer Sam. Il se retrouvait dans cette situation par la faute du jeune esclave et, s'il continuait à s'opposer, il perdrait la vie. Charlie et les autres seraient récupérés par Lucifer. Dean ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il n'était plus uniquement question de sauver Sam. Il devait également protéger tous ceux à qui il tenait.

\- Castiel, on n'a pas le choix, souffla-t-il alors dans le dos de l'ange.

Il vit ses épaules se tendre. Il savait combien ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait du mal. Il était en train de lui briser le cœur, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Il allait suivre Lucifer que Castiel le veuille ou non. Il allait se sacrifier pour que les autres soient en sécurité. Il laisserait l'archange faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait sans se plaindre, sans se battre et sans tenter de se défendre. Il le ferait pour Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Charlie et les autres. Cela donnerait du sens à son sacrifice.

\- Dean, répliqua Castiel en se tournant vers lui.

Il avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait conscience que cette décision était définitive. Que rien ne pourrait convaincre Dean de rester. Lucifer avait su trouver les bons arguments. Il connaissait parfaitement les faiblesses du jeune esclave pour les avoir exploités à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Il avait le dessus et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le vaincre cette fois. Dean était leur seule issue. Leur seule chance et ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux.

Le temps semblait se suspendre alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire tellement de choses. Il savait toutefois qu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion. C'était la fin et il l'acceptait. Il était juste content d'avoir pu être heureux pendant quelque temps. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait pensé avoir un jour.

* * *

Castiel sut qu'il était prêt à faire l'amour avec Dean quelques heures seulement après s'être réveillé le lendemain de leur discussion à ce sujet. Il l'avait compris en regardant le jeune homme dormir blotti contre lui. En observant les mouvements de sa cage thoracique au rythme de sa respiration. En le serrant contre lui et en respirant son parfum unique. Il l'avait su sans le moindre doute possible. Dean était son âme sœur. Cela allait bien au-delà de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il se sentait connecté au jeune homme d'une manière qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller seul. Il voulait voir Dean évoluer et grandir. Il voulait le voir vieillir et s'épanouir entièrement. Il voulait renforcer plus encore ce lien. Si leurs deux âmes étaient effectivement destinées l'une à l'autre, il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre. Faire l'amour ne pouvait pas être une erreur. Ça ne pouvait pas être trop tôt. Castiel avait attendu des millénaires pour croiser le chemin du jeune homme et il avait failli le perdre avant même de le rencontrer. Il avait cru qu'observer les humains était uniquement motivé par son désir de les protéger et de remplir la mission que son Père lui avait confié. Il comprenait à présent qu'il les avait observés uniquement parce qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Sans le savoir et depuis la création de l'humanité, il avait attendu que Dean entre dans sa vie.

C'était une révélation qui changeait tout et qui l'aidait à être sûr de lui. Il voulait faire l'amour avec Dean. Parce qu'il était prêt et que le jeune homme l'était lui aussi et parce qu'il était temps pour Dean d'avoir enfin de bons souvenirs en rapport avec le sexe.

Une fois cette décision prise, Castiel prit quelques jours pour se préparer. Il n'avait pas menti au jeune homme. Il voulait vraiment que tout soit absolument parfait. Il voulait que la soirée et la nuit soient les plus romantiques possible. Bien sûr, il n'y connaissait rien en la matière et il refusait de demander des conseils à qui que ce soit. Il se renseigna donc dans les livres et commença à imaginer un scénario idéal.

Il se chargerait de préparer à Dean un dîner aussi réussi que possible. Il lui ferait alors part de sa décision en lui laissant le choix de lui dire « non » s'il le souhaitait. Puis il le conduirait dans la chambre où il prendrait le temps d'explorer le corps de Dean du bout des doigts et de la langue. Il ferait en sorte de lui procurer le maximum de plaisir. Il le préparerait de sorte qu'il ne ressente pas la moindre douleur. Ou il le laisserait prendre les rênes si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il était presque sûr que Dean allait adorer. Il voulait que le jeune homme comprenne combien tout ceci était important pour lui. Qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça uniquement pour l'impressionner, mais aussi et surtout pour qu'il comprenne combien Castiel tenait à lui. Tenait à eux et à leur histoire.

Il avait fixé une date et prévenu Charlie de se faire discrète le soir en question. Quand la jeune femme lui fit part de la rumeur concernant le retour de Lucifer, il choisit de ne pas la laisser lui gâcher ses plans. Si son frère venait les voir, ils sauraient lui faire face. Ils ne devaient pas pour autant ignorer la menace. Il mit donc Gabriel au courant aussitôt et lui demanda de se renseigner à ce sujet. Il avait confiance en lui pour trouver les raisons de son retour soudain et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant son absence.

Il se replongea dans ses préparatifs et tenta de ne plus penser à tout ça. Le jour J, il avait rendez-vous avec un de ses frères qui semblait enclin à rejoindre leur cause. Il avait fait part de son dégoût pour la façon dont étaient traités les êtres humains depuis que les anges avaient pris le contrôle. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup d'affection pour eux. Il traitait ses quelques esclaves avec respect, mais il avait jusque là refusé de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer les choses. Il avait trop peur. Castiel voulait croire qu'il saurait le faire changer d'avis. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Plus ils seraient nombreux et plus ils avaient de chance de gagner un jour pour de bon.

La discussion ne fut pas aussi productive qu'il l'avait espéré. Son frère était terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse le voir comme un traitre. Il admirait Castiel et Gabriel pour leur engagement, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les rejoindre. Il avait peur pour lui, mais aussi pour les humains qui vivaient sous son toit. Castiel tenta de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'en ne faisant rien, ils se rendaient complices. Mais son frère ne lui donna pas son accord et lui demanda simplement de lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Castiel aurait probablement insisté s'il ne fut pas interrompu par la voix de Lucifer qui l'appelait depuis chez lui. Là où il avait laissé Dean seul pour quelques heures. Là où l'homme qu'il aimait était sans défense. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il prenait un risque en le faisant. Il aurait dû l'emmener avec lui. Peut-être aurait-il pu convaincre l'autre ange de les aider. Castiel aurait alors pu garder un œil sur lui, mais il avait trop de choses en tête pour agir raisonnablement et Lucifer s'était engouffré, consciemment ou non, dans la brèche. Castiel savait qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi Dean était seul et sans surveillance. Pourquoi il n'avait aucun ordre à suivre. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge. Il devait rejoindre Lucifer et le jeune homme.

Il n'expliqua pas son départ à son frère et disparut quelques secondes après avoir entendu l'appel de Lucifer. Il arriva aussitôt dans la cuisine, posté entre Lucifer et Dean. Son frère semblait amusé par la situation. Il était le seul. Dans son dos, le jeune homme était terrifié. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le sentir.

Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et Lucifer avait de toute évidence des informations sur lui et sur ses agissements. Nier était une possibilité, mais cela ne lui ferait gagner qu'un peu de temps. Si l'archange poussait plus loin ses investigations, il finirait par tout découvrir et tout serait alors fini pour Castiel et Gabriel.

Il pouvait tenter de marchander, mais quelque chose lui disait que son frère ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Il avait compris qu'on s'était moqué de lui et il comptait bien se venger. Il n'accepterait aucune offre de la part de Castiel. Il allait lui imposer ses désirs et l'ange ne pourrait que les satisfaire. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait là de la seule manière de protéger Dean et les autres.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lucifer réclame de récupérer Sam. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le motiver. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quel autre esclave. Il semblait toutefois tenir particulièrement au jeune homme.

Ou peut-être exigeait-il de le récupérer lui, car il savait combien cela serait douloureux pour Dean et, par conséquent, combien cela le serait également pour Castiel. Lucifer aimait faire le mal. Il aimait faire souffrir les gens. Il avait l'opportunité de le faire à présent et il n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir.

Une autre idée vint alors à l'esprit de Castiel. Quand il prit une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que demandait Lucifer, il réalisa quelque chose d'important. Ce n'était pas Sam que son frère voulait récupérer. C'était Dean. Il aurait dû le comprendre avant. C'était parce qu'il voulait que Dean revienne qu'il s'était autant accroché à Sam. C'était pour la même raison qu'il demandait à ce qu'on lui rende Sam. Il savait parfaitement que Dean refuserait. Qu'il choisirait de se sacrifier à sa place. Tout comme il avait su à l'époque que garder Sam finirait par pousser Dean à revenir. Ce premier plan avait échoué, mais son second était parfait.

Ils étaient dans une impasse et Castiel ne voyait aucune issue. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam retourner auprès de Lucifer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter le départ de Dean. Il n'avait pourtant aucun moyen de pression sur l'archange. Il était dos au mur.

Il tenta de supplier Lucifer. Il tenta d'obtenir un autre accord. Un espoir. Sauf son frère refusa aussi sec. Puis il le menaça de lancer une enquête sur lui. De mettre ses secrets à jour. Castiel savait qu'en le faisant, il pousserait un peu plus encore Dean à se sacrifier. Il savait au moment où Lucifer prononçait ses menaces qu'il était en train de perdre le jeune homme. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Il sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il allait tenter de supplier à nouveau quand Dean intervint et prononça les mots que Castiel redoutait tant. Ceux qu'il pensait lui aussi, mais refusait d'accepter.

\- Castiel, on n'a pas le choix.

L'ange aurait voulu connaître les mots justes pour le convaincre du contraire, mais il ne fut pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que le prénom du jeune homme.

\- Dean…

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux conscients l'un comme l'autre de la gravité de la situation. C'était injuste. Castiel n'avait rien fait de mal. Dean non plus. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait.

Ce fut ce moment que Lucifer choisit pour intervenir. Castiel ne se tourna pas sa direction. Il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait bien trop peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôle. De faire quelque chose de stupide. De tenter de le tuer. Ce qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir et ce qui, à coup sûr, aggraverait encore plus la situation.

Il préférait regarder Dean même si la douleur dans les yeux du jeune homme lui brisait le cœur un peu plus. Il semblait résigné. Il avait accepté son sacrifice. Castiel, non.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, je ne vais pas t'arracher Dean sans vous laisser quelques minutes seuls pour vous dire adieu… et je dis bien adieu, Cassie. Parce que crois-moi… je ne me laisserais plus avoir. Tu ne le reverras jamais. Tu ne tenteras rien si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi et pour lui.

Castiel choisit de ne rien répondre. Que pouvait-il dire? Que Lucifer était bel et bien un monstre sans cœur. Qu'il était sans nul doute la personne la plus cruelle qui soit et que tout le monde le savait parfaitement? Le dire lui aurait peut-être fait du bien sur le moment, mais cela n'aurait rien changé. Ça n'aurait certainement pas arrangé les choses non plus. Il choisit donc de se taire et de garder les yeux rivés sur Dean. Le jeune homme le regardait aussi. Il semblait calme, mais il paraissait également déjà parti. Il avait commencé à se préparer à son retour. Il avait remis ses défenses. Il semblait inatteignable.

\- Je vous laisse dix minutes. Pas une de plus. Faites-en bon usage, lança Lucifer dans le dos de Castiel.

Une seconde plus tard, un bruit d'ailes annonça son départ. Castiel n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être allé. Il s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre à penser à lui. Pas quand il avait déjà trop peu de temps pour dire à Dean tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête comme s'il répondait à une question que personne n'avait posée.

\- Tout ira bien, Castiel, assura-t-il ensuite d'une voix étrangement détachée et calme.

Non. Tout n'irait pas bien. Il était inutile de mentir. Ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Lucifer allait se venger sur Dean et Castiel ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne pourrait pas veiller sur lui comme il s'était promis de le faire. Comme il avait tant besoin de le faire. Il allait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait alors qu'il avait des dizaines, des centaines de projets en tête pour eux. L'ironie était que leur séparation ait lieu le jour même où Castiel était prêt à rendre physique un lien mystique qui existait entre eux depuis le premier jour.

\- Non, rien ne va, Dean. Ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Castiel. Je le dis pour moi. Tout ira bien parce que Sam ne sera pas en danger. Parce que ton secret et celui de Gabriel est sauf. Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que mon sacrifice n'est pas vain.

Castiel aurait aimé que Dean soit un peu plus égoïste. Qu'il cesse un peu de penser aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas cet homme généreux et extraordinaire. Cet homme prêt à tout pour ceux à qui il tenait. Bien sûr, l'ange ne serait probablement pas tombé amoureux de lui si cela avait été le cas, mais cela lui aurait permis de rester en sécurité et c'était la seule chose à laquelle Castiel pensait pour le moment.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et sursauta quand Dean posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- J'ai été heureux avec toi comme jamais je pensais pouvoir l'être un jour. Ce que tu m'as donné, Castiel… ce que tu m'as fait ressentir… je vais l'emporter avec moi. Je ne l'oublierais pas et je sais que cela m'aidera à tenir le coup. Il me suffira de me souvenir que je suis aimé… que j'ai compté pour quelqu'un et je pourrais m'échapper… Lucifer ne me détruira pas. Il ne me volera pas mes souvenirs. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela puisse suffire pour lui aussi, mais il savait que de simples souvenirs ne suffiraient pas à l'aider à surmonter l'absence de Dean. C'était égoïste. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait être torturé et abusé tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il s'en tirait bien mieux que Dean, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais se relever de cette épreuve. Elle allait le détruire complètement.

\- Et qui sait… peut-être que vous trouverez un moyen de changer le monde pour de bon. Peut-être que Gabriel aura une de ses idées brillantes dont il a le secret et peut-être que vous finirez par me sauver. J'ai confiance en vous. Je ferais en sorte de me battre jusque-là. Je ne lâcherais pas Castiel.

L'ange hocha la tête parce qu'il savait que Dean avait besoin de son accord. De son feu vert. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras lui non plus tant qu'il restait un espoir de récupérer Dean d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il tenterait tout. Il tuerait Lucifer s'il le devait, mais il devait avant tout demander l'aide de Gabriel. Il lui adressa une prière silencieuse pour qu'il vienne rapidement. Il précisa qu'il avait besoin de quelques minutes seul avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Je trouverais le moyen de te sauver, Dean. Je me fiche de ce que cela me coûtera, mais… l'idée qu'il puisse poser les mains sur toi… même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures… ça me rend complètement dingue. Ça me donne envie de hurler. De tenter de le tuer ici et maintenant même si je sais qu'il aura le dessus sur moi et que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Ne pense pas à ce qu'il me fera. Pense à ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux et n'oublie surtout pas que je t'aime comme un fou. Que je suis parfaitement sûr de moi et que tu ne fais que respecter mon choix. Pense à tout ce qu'on pourra partager quand je serais de nouveau là. C'est ce que je ferais moi.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Il pouvait continuer à nier ou à douter de lui-même. Il savait qu'il le ferait aussitôt Dean parti. Par contre, le dire à haute voix ne ferait aucun bien au jeune homme. Il avait besoin de croire. Besoin d'avoir de l'espoir. D'être optimiste. S'il baissait les bras alors tout serait perdu. Castiel refusait que cela soit le cas.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Dean… je ne sais pas si Gabriel aura une idée brillante ou non. Je ne sais pas si la résistance acceptera de nous aider. Par contre, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je t'aime et je sais… je suis convaincu que tu es mon âme sœur. Nous sommes faits pour vivre ensemble. Ni Lucifer ni le destin ne pourra nous en empêcher. Nous serons réunis quoiqu'il arrive.

Dean lui sourit. Il semblait soulagé de l'entendre. De le voir reprendre confiance. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Si Castiel ne pouvait pas le sauver maintenant, le simple fait de l'avoir soulagé en partie était une petite victoire.

\- Tu veilleras sur Sam jusqu'à mon retour. Je sais qu'il aura du mal à accepter ma décision. Il sera probablement en colère et peut être qu'il exigera de retourner auprès de Lucifer lui aussi. Tu dois l'en empêcher. J'ai besoin que tu l'en empêcher. Sans quoi tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura plus aucun sens. Est-ce que tu peux me le promettre?

Castiel posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean. Il était prêt à faire toutes les promesses qu'il souhaitait au jeune homme. Peu importait que les tenir soit compliqué ensuite. Sam allait se battre. Il allait tenter de fuir, mais l'ange ne le laisserait pas repartir.

\- Je te le promets, assura-t-il.

Puis, parce que le temps leur était compté, il embrassa le jeune homme sur la bouche. Il voulait se souvenir du goût de ses lèvres. De leur texture. Il voulait se raccrocher à ses souvenirs jusqu'à avoir réussi à sauver Dean à nouveau. Ils seraient sa bouée de sauvetage.

Ils venaient tout juste de se séparer quand Lucifer réapparut à leur côté, toujours aussi souriant.

\- Il est temps, lança-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

Castiel retira ses mains de ses joues. Il avait envie de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Il avait envie de le retenir malgré les risques et les menaces, mais le regard du jeune homme l'en dissuada. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et il avait besoin que Castiel le sache aussi.

Lucifer acquiesça une fois puis disparut avec Dean quelques secondes plus tard. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où le jeune homme s'était trouvé jusque-là. Il sentit son cœur se briser une énième fois dans sa poitrine. Dean était parti et l'ange ne savait pas quand il pourrait le voir à nouveau.

\- Gabriel, souffla-t-il pour que son frère vienne à son secours.

Il ne pouvait pas rester seul dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait rester là avec le souvenir des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes et l'image du sourire de Lucifer sans personne pour le réconforter et le soutenir. Il avait besoin de son grand frère.

Gabriel apparut à son tour un instant plus tard. Il semblait avoir compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé avant même de voir les larmes sur les joues de Castiel. Il ne posa pas la moindre question. Son frère aurait de toute façon été incapable de lui répondre. Il se contenta de prendre Castiel dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans son cou et explosa en sanglots. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché un membre. Qu'on avait pris son cœur et qu'on l'avait piétiné avant de le lui rendre sans aucune chance de pouvoir le réparer.

Il avait promis à Dean qu'il le sauverait à nouveau. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne baisserait jamais les bras. Il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Cependant, pour le moment, il n'avait plus aucune force. Plus d'énergie. Plus de courage et plus d'espoir. Tout lui semblait impossible. Lucifer était plus fort, plus intelligent et il avait Dean à nouveau. Il allait le faire souffrir. Il allait tenter de le briser. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir défiler les pires images dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Gabriel le bercer doucement de droite à gauche. Il le laissa murmurer des mots qu'il n'entendait pas vraiment et qui de toute façon ne faisait pas grand sens pour lui. Il allait s'accorder quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et de commencer à réfléchir à un plan. Lucifer venait peut-être de remporter une victoire, mais la guerre était déclarée et elle ne faisait que commencer. Castiel comptait bien la gagner. À n'importe quel prix.


	19. Retour en enfer

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me voilà de retour de vacances. Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 19. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le Cliffhanger avant mon départ. Attention, ce chapitre comporte des scènes de violence comme vous devez vous en douter. Je vous le rappelle. Tout se finira bien !**

**Merci à Elissa pour la correction et merci à vous de me rester fidèles et de m'écrire !**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Crash de Sum 41**

**Chapitre 19 : Retour en enfer**

« L'essentiel en enfer est de survivre. »

Michel Audiard

Dean ferma les yeux au moment où Castiel disparut de son champ de vision. Il les garda fermés durant tout le trajet avec Lucifer. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et voir le sourire sur son visage. Il avait juste besoin de quelques secondes pour remettre ses défenses en place et se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Il n'était ni dupe ni naïf. Il savait parfaitement ce que Lucifer avait en tête pour lui. Il l'avait récupéré avant tout pour se venger de tout ce que Castiel, Gabriel et Dean lui avaient fait subir. Il avait exigé qu'on lui rende le jeune esclave parce qu'il avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire et parce qu'il aimait lui faire du mal.

Il serait sans nul doute plus violent encore. Plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il laisserait le monstre en lui libre de faire tout ce qu'il désirait le plus. Dean serait sa seule et unique victime et il savait que la souffrance serait probablement pire que celle qu'il avait connue durant les dix-huit dernières années.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se préparer à tout cela. Rien qui puisse atténuer quelque peu l'intensité des douleurs qu'il allait subir. Il n'avait qu'une seule issue. C'était celle qu'il avait empruntée avant de connaître Castiel. Celle qui s'était avérée plus ou moins efficace. Il allait devoir s'échapper de son propre corps et s'enfuir quelque part loin de cet enfer. Loin de Lucifer. Dans un endroit où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ressentirait la douleur, mais elle serait à l'arrière-plan. Son corps seul la subirait quand son esprit, lui, pourrait lui échapper.

Il avait heureusement de nouveaux merveilleux souvenirs auxquels se raccrocher. Il pourrait penser à Castiel. Aux baisers échangés dans leur lit. À la façon dont l'ange le regardait comme s'il était la chose… la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit au monde. Dean pourrait revivre chacun de ses moments dans sa tête pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il pourrait repenser à Sam également. Aux heures partagées chez Gabriel à discuter de l'avenir et à remercier le destin d'avoir mis Castiel et son frère sur leur chemin. Il pourrait enfin songer à Charlie qui avait été sa première véritable amie. À Garth et Victor avec qui il avait plaisanté parfois.

C'était pour eux que Dean avait accepté de revenir auprès de Lucifer. C'était pour leur éviter de devenir sa cible. Il les protégeait en acceptant de redevenir son esclave. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Comme toujours, il allait faire passer son bien-être après celui de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. La certitude qu'il leur sauvait probablement la vie en prenant tous ces coups l'aiderait à les supporter. L'aiderait à ignorer la douleur et les viols. Il était peut-être de retour chez Lucifer et sans doute que ce dernier voyait cela comme une victoire, mais, pour Dean, c'était sa décision. Son choix. Cela faisait de lui le seul grand gagnant dans cette histoire.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés chez Lucifer. Ils étaient dans son salon. Il était aussi froid et impersonnel que dans ses souvenirs. Tellement différent de l'endroit chaleureux où Castiel vivait. Dean s'attendait à ce que l'archange se mette directement au travail et il fut surpris quand il ne semblait pas lui prêter attention et s'éloigna de lui. Le jeune esclave ne bougea pas pour autant. Il avait peut-être appris à se comporter comme un être humain libre chez Castiel, il n'en avait pas pour autant oublié ce qui était attendu de lui en présence de Lucifer. Il resta donc immobile à l'endroit où Lucifer l'avait laissé, les mains jointes dans son dos, la colonne vertébrale droite et les yeux baissés.

Il écouta l'archange aller et venir et l'entendit crier des ordres aux esclaves présents.

Tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Il n'avait pas oublié une seule des secondes passées ici par le passé. Il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier un jour. C'était ancré dans sa mémoire et gravé sur sa peau. Il savait quoi faire pour survivre.

\- Sortez tous maintenant. Vous savez quoi faire. Je ne veux pas être dérangé durant les prochaines heures! lança Lucifer à un des esclaves qui se trouvait toujours là.

Ce dernier quitta la pièce aussitôt. Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il était à présent seul avec Lucifer et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il savait heureusement parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. L'archange ne pourrait pas le prendre par surprise.

\- Michael, c'est moi. Je suis rentré et j'ai obtenu ce que j'étais allé chercher, jeta alors Lucifer.

Dean leva les yeux, curieux de voir si Michael se trouvait ou non dans la pièce avec eux. Ce n'était heureusement pas le cas. Le jeune esclave ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il savait combien il pouvait être cruel aussi. Il avait entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs sur lui.

\- Ils n'ont pas particulièrement opposé de résistance, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est que partie remise. Je doute que Castiel laisse tomber aussi facilement. Pas quand je détiens son précieux nouveau jouet. Il va revenir. Il tentera de le récupérer et ce sera alors l'occasion qu'on attendait tous les deux depuis longtemps.

Dean était étonné que Lucifer ose ainsi parler ouvertement devant lui. Il aurait pu adresser son message silencieusement à Michael. Ou lui demander de quitter la pièce avant de lui envoyer cette prière pour l'informer du déroulement de leur plan. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de son comportement, mais il voulait en revanche voir cela comme une chance unique d'en apprendre plus sur son ancien maître et sur ce qu'il préparait. Il pourrait alors fournir des informations précieuses à Castiel quand il le sauverait, car il savait qu'il finirait par trouver le moyen de le sauver.

\- On en parlera plus tard tous les deux. Pour le moment, j'ai un autre message à faire passer, conclut Lucifer avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

Le jeune esclave connaissait ce regard. C'était celui que l'archange avait toujours avant de lui faire du mal. Celui qu'il avait appris à craindre et à redouter. Il ne voulait toutefois pas laisser la panique le gagner cette fois. Ces semaines passées avec Castiel et les autres l'avaient rendu plus fort. Il ferait face à Lucifer.

\- Ton cher et tendre Castiel a commis une erreur de débutant, Dean. Je dois reconnaître que si j'ai trouvé son comportement relativement audacieux au début, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver stupide maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais dû me défier. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à moi.

Dean ne dit rien, mais la rage qu'il ressentait était difficile à ignorer. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Lucifer insulter ainsi celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir résister et lui crier que Castiel était mille fois meilleur que lui. Qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il savait toutefois que tenir de tels propos ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il était préférable de rester passif pour survivre.

\- Je sais depuis un moment maintenant qu'il manigance quelque chose avec Gabriel. Je le savais avant même qu'il ne vienne te chercher. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai accepté de te donner à lui. Je pensais qu'en te récupérant, tu t'empresserais de tout me raconter. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu pourrais… t'attacher à lui de la sorte t que cela pourrait être réciproque d'ailleurs. C'était une erreur que j'ai heureusement rattrapée maintenant.

Dean repensa alors au jour où il avait découvert que Castiel faisait partie de la résistance. Il avait hésité à le dénoncer pour épargner Sam. Il avait assuré à l'ange qu'il le ferait si toutefois quelqu'un lui posait la question. Lucifer avait sans doute imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi, mais il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que Dean pourrait tomber amoureux de son frère et vouloir de ce fait le protéger lui aussi.

\- Je ne peux peut-être rien prouver pour le moment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais baisser les bras pour autant. Je connais Castiel. Je sais qu'il va tout faire pour te récupérer et il me fournira de lui-même la preuve dont j'ai tant besoin. Quand ce sera le cas, il paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Je le ferais condamner à mort. Parce que c'est un traître et que c'est la seule chose qu'il mérite. Il souffrira. Il sera exécuté. Il n'aurait jamais dû choisir les humains plutôt que ses frères et sœurs. Il n'aurait pas dû s'amouracher d'un esclave. D'un objet. Il a été idiot et il va le payer au prix fort.

Dean savait que Lucifer ne disait pas cela uniquement pour lui faire mal ou pour lui faire peur. C'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire et il n'avait pas tort; Castiel prendrait probablement des risques inconsidérés pour récupérer Dean. Il se mettrait à découvert et il serait démasqué. Le jeune esclave aurait aimé pouvoir le prévenir. Ou tenter d'empêcher Lucifer de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne le pouvait pas pour le moment. Il devait rester sur ses gardes et continuer à apprendre des choses sur ce que son maître avait en tête pour s'en servir contre lui ensuite. Il devait se montrer plus intelligent que lui. Même si c'était difficile pour lui de rester silencieux.

\- Maintenant, je vais voir si le temps que tu as passé avec lui t'a fait oublier qu'elle est exactement ta place dans ce monde.

Dean déglutit avec peine avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un moment maintenant, mais il n'avait pas oublié comment faire en sorte que cela soit satisfaisant pour Lucifer. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que son maître attendait de lui dans ces circonstances. Il avait envie de lui cracher à la figure et de l'envoyer se faire voir, mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il devait tout faire pour rester en vie. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait appris ces dernières semaines.

Quand ses genoux touchèrent le sol, il se redressa, mais garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses comme Lucifer lui avait appris et attendit.

\- Je suis rassuré de voir que tu n'as pas tout oublié, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Redresse-toi et déshabille-toi.

Dean n'hésita pas à suivre les ordres. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en se remettant debout puis commença à retirer ses vêtements. Il les plia soigneusement avant de les poser sur le dossier du canapé. Il le fit le plus calmement possible malgré la peur qui commençait doucement à s'insinuer en lui. Il ne savait pas si Lucifer avait l'intention de le violer ou de le frapper. Il devait être prêt à toute éventualité et ne surtout pas oublier qu'il faisait tout ça pour Castiel et les autres.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu, il fit de nouveau face à Lucifer, mains dans le dos. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il avait un nœud dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer pleinement. Il faisait froid dans le salon et rapidement il sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Il imagina alors qu'il se tenait devant Castiel et qu'il avait retiré ses vêtements de son plein gré. Il se raccrocha à cette idée pour ne pas craquer. Devant lui, Lucifer l'observait avec un intérêt évident. C'était le même regard qu'il avait posé sur lui des centaines de fois par le passé. Un regard qui le détaillait comme on l'aurait fait pour évaluer la valeur d'une marchandise. C'était différent de la façon dont Castiel le regardait toujours. Avec amour et tendresse. Parce qu'il considérait Dean comme quelqu'un de précieux.

\- Il est évident que tu t'es laissé aller depuis que tu es avec lui. Je sais que tu n'es pas entièrement responsable. Il s'est montré bien trop… clément avec toi. Par contre, fais-moi confiance. Je vais reprendre les choses en mains. Tu seras bientôt de nouveau comme je veux que tu sois.

Dean avait une vague idée de ce que Lucifer entendait par là. Il avait pris du poids chez Castiel. Il avait enfin pu manger à sa faim. Il n'était pas gros, bien sûr. Juste en bonne santé. Cependant, cela ne convenait pas à son maître. Lucifer voulait le voir en souffrance. Maigre. Presque maladif. C'était ainsi qu'il le préférait. Il allait à nouveau être affamé. Il était prêt.

Ce n'était très certainement pas la seule chose qui lui déplaisait. Dean n'avait pas été frappé chez Castiel. Il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre coup. Son corps ne portait aucune trace. Il n'y avait plus sur sa peau que les cicatrices que l'archange avait laissées au fil des années. Cela ne lui plaisait sans doute pas. Il se ferait un malin plaisir de rectifier tout cela. Il le frapperait chaque jour pour qu'il porte ses marques constamment. Ça aussi Dean s'y attendait. Ça aussi il l'avait accepté.

\- Comment a-t-il pu se retenir de marquer ton corps? C'est une des choses que je ne comprends pas. Tu es comme une toile vierge qui n'attend que ça. Ton corps a été créé pour porter l'empreinte de ceux qui te sont supérieurs. Pour rappeler à tout le monde quelle place les humains doivent occuper. Qu'il ne le comprenne pas est… réellement incompréhensible pour moi. Heureusement pour toi, je vais réparer son erreur et je vais y prendre un plaisir immense.

Dean hocha la tête parce qu'il savait que Lucifer aimait le voir faire. Il aimait que Dean accepte ses châtiments sans protester. Qu'il lui donne l'impression de les vouloir. C'était un rôle, bien sûr. Ça l'avait été même avant Castiel. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Lucifer ne semblait toutefois pas s'en lasser. Dean était déterminé à lui donner ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il avait besoin de le satisfaire à nouveau.

\- Parce que tu as probablement perdu l'habitude de tout ça, je vais me montrer clément et t'offrir une chance unique de choisir comment les choses vont se passer. Je te l'ai dit, Dean… je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis juste réaliste et je sais ce dont vous autres humains avez besoin pour rester à votre place. Je ne fais que vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin, mais cela fait un moment pour toi alors je vais tout de même te laisser le choix.

Dean n'était pas surpris par ce que Lucifer disait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait à ce petit jeu. Cela l'amusait toujours beaucoup. Il laissait deux possibilités à Dean. Elles étaient le plus souvent aussi atroces l'une que l'autre. Par contre, en forçant le jeune esclave à décider, Lucifer pouvait alors lui rappeler qu'il l'avait choisi et s'en servir pour tenter de le convaincre qu'il l'avait voulu. Cela avait presque marché quelques fois, mais cela ne risquait plus de fonctionner maintenant qu'il avait connu autre chose avec Castiel. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il valait bien mieux que ça.

\- Tu peux choisir le fouet ou tu peux choisir la canne. Le fouet est plus douloureux et les blessures sont souvent plus profondes, mais la séance sera moins longue. La canne, elle, est bien moins douloureuse et les traces qu'elle laisse guérissent plus rapidement. Si tu optes pour elle, en revanche, la séance sera deux fois plus longue. C'est à toi de voir.

Dean avait envie de rire tant le choix que Lucifer lui proposait était ridicule. Aucune des deux solutions n'était satisfaisante. Soit il acceptait de souffrir de façon plus intense, mais moins longtemps soit il optait pour une douleur moins forte, mais plus longue. C'était stupide. Il préférait ne pas donner la satisfaction à Lucifer de faire le choix pour lui. Il se fichait totalement de ce pour quoi il opterait. Dans tous les cas, il allait souffrir. Peu importait comment.

\- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là? Tant pis pour toi, lança Lucifer, visiblement impatient.

Le silence de Dean le mettait probablement en colère, mais le jeune esclave ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne se rebellerait pas. Il ne riposterait pas. Il accepterait son châtiment la tête haute, mais il ne choisirait certainement pas la nature de la souffrance qu'il allait subir. C'était plus que ce qu'il était prêt à donner à l'archange.

\- Ce sera la canne alors. Maintenant, mets-toi en position… sauf si tu as oublié ce que cela signifie?

Dean secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Il n'oublierait jamais. D'ailleurs, s'il avait osé défier Lucifer sur le choix de l'arme, il ne le ferait pas en refusant de se mettre en position. Il n'était pas totalement fou.

Il tourna donc le dos à l'archange puis posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé. Il recula ensuite ses pieds de sorte qu'il soit suffisamment penché en avant pour satisfaire Lucifer. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'archange le frappait avec une canne. Il connaissait la douleur qui allait suivre. Il savait également exactement combien de temps les bleus en résultant mettraient à disparaître. Il savait enfin quoi faire pour la douleur soit minimale.

Il ne devait surtout pas se tendre. Il devait relâcher ses muscles et se contenter de subir. C'était plus facile ainsi.

\- Parfait, souffla Lucifer dans son dos.

Dean souffla lentement par le nez. Il se força ensuite à se détendre autant que possible. Il pouvait entendre Lucifer se mettre lui aussi en place dans son dos. Il l'entendit frapper le bout de la canne contre la paume de sa main. C'était le moment de s'échapper de son corps. Le moment de prendre la fuite dans sa tête.

Le premier coup ne le prit pas surprise, mais la douleur fut suffisamment cuisante pour lui arracher un cri. Lucifer l'avait frappé en bas du dos, juste au-dessus des fesses. Dean serra les dents et invoqua une image de Castiel dans sa tête.

Le deuxième coup tomba sur ses cuisses. La douleur était toujours aussi forte, mais le jeune esclave put se retenir de crier. Il pensa à Castiel. À leur premier baiser. À la façon dont il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait un peu sans le vouloir. À leurs étreintes. Aux sourires échangés.

Le troisième coup atterrit sur ses fesses. Dean continua à les ignorer.

Il repensa à toutes ces nuits passées dans les bras de Castiel. Il s'y sentait bien. En sécurité et à sa place. Il aimait l'odeur unique de l'ange. La chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Il aimait le bleu incroyable de ses yeux. La façon dont ses lèvres s'étiraient sur ses dents parfaites quand il souriait. Jamais Dean n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant. D'aussi bon et généreux. Castiel était unique en son genre. Un miracle.

Un quatrième coup atterrit dans son dos. Lucifer savait où frapper pour lui faire le plus mal possible. Il frappa à nouveau au même endroit pour intensifier l'hématome qui en ressortirait. Dean continua à penser à Castiel.

Puis quand il sentit que cela ne suffisait pas, il songea à Sam. Il avait sauvé son petit frère de cet enfer où lui se trouvait à nouveau. Il avait insisté pour qu'il ait lui aussi une chance et il était à présent auprès de Gabriel. Dean n'avait pas eu confiance en lui au début. Il avait eu du fait qu'il était un archange comme Lucifer, mais il avait appris à le connaître. Gabriel était drôle et gentil. Il était tout ce que ses semblables ne seraient jamais. Il était plus humain que bien des hommes. Dean le considérait aujourd'hui comme un ami. Il savait que Gabriel veillerait sur Sam. Qu'il ferait en sorte de le protéger. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Sam pourrait continuer à grandir en sécurité. Il pourrait rire, faire ses propres choix, apprendre et découvrir la seule forme de liberté auquel les humains pouvaient prétendre. Il aurait une chance d'être heureux.

Les images de son frère disparurent de son esprit quand la canne s'abattit en haut de son dos, lui arrachant un cri. Lucifer ne l'avait jamais frappé aussi fort, mais il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de lui demander d'arrêter. Il allait accepter les coups et attendre que cela soit terminé sans verser une seule larme. Il savait que c'était ce que l'archange voulait voir et Dean aurait remporté une petite victoire s'il ne le lui donnait pas.

Ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Castiel. Il imagina ce que leur première fois aurait pu être. Il imagina l'ange le déshabillant lentement et avec révérence. Il l'imagina pénétrant doucement en lui après avoir pris le temps de le préparer pour que cela ne soit pas douloureux. Il imagina ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir dans ses bras en perdant sa virginité. Il s'accrocha à ses images de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Castiel avait la sensation d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures entières. Il avait la sensation d'avoir épuisé toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait produire. Il continua toutefois de sangloter pendant une éternité, incapable de reprendre le dessus. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Du mal également à ne pas voir encore et encore le visage de Dean juste avant que Lucifer l'emmène. Ses yeux qui trahissaient à la fois une immense tristesse et un espoir fou. Castiel savait que cette image le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Peu importait comment les choses se finiraient. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'instant où Lucifer lui avait repris Dean.

Si Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer ce que son frère allait faire subir à l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir avec précision. Il ne savait pas si c'était pire ou non. S'il avait été préférable pour lui de connaître clairement les intentions de Lucifer ou si rester dans l'ignorance était une bénédiction.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Pas même quand il avait vu les anges prendre le pouvoir sur Terre et réduire les humains qu'il aimait tant en esclavage. Pas quand ses prières à son Père étaient restées sans réponses les premiers temps. Pas quand Dean lui avait raconté pour la première fois ce qu'il avait subi chez Lucifer. La douleur était intense et Castiel doutait de pouvoir la surmonter. Il était impossible de l'ignorer également. Elle enserrait son cœur, son âme, son estomac et tous ses membres. C'était comme si on l'avait battu pendant des heures entières. Comme si on lui avait arraché un membre sans espoir de pouvoir le récupérer un jour. C'était une douleur sourde et omniprésente. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour aider Gabriel à lui donner une solution, mais il ne pouvait pas parler.

Dean allait probablement être torturé à nouveau. Il serait battu, humilié et violé à de multiples reprises et Castiel ne savait pas comment l'aider. Le jeune homme s'était sacrifié pour lui et pour tous les gens qui comptaient à ses yeux. Il avait fait ce choix seul et contre l'avis de Castiel, mais c'était injuste et cruel. Dean ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir. Il ne méritait pas de redevenir un esclave après avoir été libéré pendant quelques merveilleuses semaines. Il avait le droit au bonheur. Il avait le droit de vivre pleinement. Lucifer lui avait tout pris et la souffrance de Dean était également celle de Castiel. C'était sans doute comme ça quand on aimait quelqu'un autant que l'ange aimait le jeune homme. On ressentait la même chose. Un peu comme s'il existait un lien invisible entre les deux personnes. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais, puisque c'était ainsi, il allait devoir faire avec.

Gabriel ne le lâcha pas durant tout le temps où il pleura. Il continua à murmurer des choses que Castiel ne comprenait pas tout en le berçant de droite à gauche comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant. La présence de son frère n'atténuait pas sa douleur, mais elle la rendait un peu plus supportable, car Castiel avait à présent quelqu'un avec qui la partager. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui.

\- Cassie, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui est arrivé. Je veux t'aider, mais tu dois m'en dire plus.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il savait que Gabriel avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il avait besoin d'obtenir toutes les informations pour réfléchir à une solution. Castiel prit une grande inspiration et tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- Il a pris Dean… il est venu ici quand je n'étais pas là et il… il sait tout Gabe. Il ne connaît peut-être pas tous les détails, mais il en sait suffisamment pour nous menacer et Dean… il a accepté de le suivre pour nous protéger, expliqua-t-il finalement d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel se demanda alors s'il avait réellement été suffisamment clair. Il savait bien que son discours était décousu et probablement incohérent, mais il avait fait de son mieux dans son état.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Lucifer est venu ici pour récupérer Dean? Tu es en train de me dire qu'il l'a suivi pour nous protéger? C'est bien ça?

Castiel hocha la tête avant de réaliser qu'avec son visage enfoui dans le cou de son frère, ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante. Il se racla donc la gorge et reprit la parole.

\- Il sait qu'on s'est joué de lui pour récupérer Sam. Il sait qu'on lui a menti sur les raisons de sa venue chez toi. Il ne sait peut-être pas qu'on aide la résistance, mais il a des doutes et si toutefois il creuse la question, il finira par tout découvrir. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit clairement. Il a toutefois promis qu'il ne ferait rien si Dean ou Sam revenait chez lui. Tu… tu te doutes bien que Dean n'aurait jamais accepté que son frère retourne là-bas alors… il a accepté de se sacrifier. Lucifer l'a emmené et maintenant il… je sais qu'il va lui faire du mal, Gabe. Je sais qu'il va le violer à nouveau et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

Il sentit Gabriel se tendre et il sut alors combien son frère était furieux. Il en fut soulagé. S'il n'avait pas douté qu'il ferait en sorte de l'aider, sentir combien la nouvelle l'affectait était la preuve de l'affection qu'il avait pour Dean. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- Le fils de pute, jeta alors Gabriel.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Il n'aurait peut-être pas employé les mêmes termes que son frère, mais il partageait totalement son opinion. Lucifer était un monstre et un salopard. Il méritait de souffrir. Il méritait de payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il ferait dans l'avenir. Castiel se promit d'être celui qui le châtierait en conséquence.

\- Sam… il va être furieux en l'apprenant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce dont il sera capable quand on va lui apprendre la nouvelle. Il… il n'accepterait jamais de laisser son frère seul là-bas. Il sait tout aussi bien que nous ce qu'il va subir… et il penserait que tout est de sa faute. Cassie… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Castiel fut surpris que son frère lui demande des conseils sur la marche à suivre. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui prenait les initiatives et échafaudait les plans. Il était doué pour ça et Castiel était parfaitement d'accord pour suivre ses instructions. Il recula finalement pour pouvoir regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il y avait au moins une chose dont il était sûr. Il avait fait une promesse à Dean concernant Sam et il comptait bien la tenir.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser rejoindre son frère. Je sais que c'est la première chose qu'il voudra faire, mais ce n'est pas ce que Dean veut. Il me l'a fait promettre. Il s'est sacrifié justement pour être sûr que Sam reste en sécurité chez toi. Si on n'est pas capable de s'assurer qu'il le reste alors… son sacrifice n'aura plus aucun sens. Quelque chose me dit que c'est ce que Lucifer espère. Il sait combien ils sont proches l'un de l'autre et il pense sans doute que Sam finira par le rejoindre lui aussi de son plein gré. Il aurait gagné si c'était le cas. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner, Gabe. Je ne peux pas…

\- Hé hé hé, Cassie, calme-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Sam s'enfuir. Je vais le protéger parce que j'ai promis de le faire et que je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer à ma promesse maintenant. Je dis juste que ce ne sera pas facile de le convaincre de rester.

Castiel savait que la tâche s'annonçait compliquée, mais il ne laisserait pas Sam venir tout gâcher. Dean avait fait en sorte qu'il soit épargné et Castiel allait s'assurer que cela ne change pas. Il ferait également tout son possible pour que Dean revienne. Par contre, pour cela, ils avaient besoin que Sam soit de leur côté. Qu'il ne cherche pas à aller à l'encontre d'eux.

\- On va devoir le convaincre et on va devoir trouver un moyen de récupérer Dean le plus rapidement possible. Je me fiche de ce que cela pourra nous coûter. Je tuerais Lucifer si c'est nécessaire, mais je ne vais pas abandonner. Je ne baisserais pas les bras. Je… j'espère que tu m'aideras même si je sais que ce sera probablement risqué et… enfin...

\- Cassie, je serais là et je ferais ce qui est nécessaire. Dean est important pour moi aussi. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner juste parce que la situation s'est considérablement compliquée. Je vais me battre. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé de l'entendre même s'il l'avait su avant même que Gabriel n'arrive. Il n'avait jamais douté que son frère lui apporterait son aide. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances. Tout comme Gabriel pouvait compter sur lui en retour. Pendant des millénaires, ils avaient été tout ce que l'autre avait. Ils avaient été leur seule famille. Leur seul soutien. Ça avait un peu changé avec l'arrivée de Charlie dans la vie de Castiel et plus encore depuis celle de Dean, mais Gabriel restait le grand frère de Castiel. Il restait sa planche de salut dans les situations difficiles et la personne vers qui il se tournait quand il avait la moindre question. Cela ne changerait jamais.

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête, tu sais, et… j'ai découvert des choses inquiétantes. Je ne sais pas en détail ce que Lucifer a fait durant son absence, mais je sais qu'il a rencontré Michael à plusieurs reprises. Ça ne peut pas être bon signe. Ça ne l'a jamais été quand ces deux-là se sont alliés par le passé.

Lucifer et Michael avaient toujours été proches, mais, parce qu'ils étaient les premiers, les plus forts et ceux à qui on avait confié le plus de responsabilités dès le début, ils avaient été très souvent en conflits. Ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses et de leur rôle. Ils se disputaient violemment et cela causait toujours des dommages autour d'eux. Cependant, les rares fois où ils s'alliaient, c'était parce que la situation était extrêmement grave à leurs yeux et parce qu'ils avaient besoin de joindre leurs forces. La dernière fois où c'était arrivé était le jour où l'humanité avait été réduite en esclavage. Le fait qu'ils se parlent à nouveau n'était effectivement pas bon signe. Michael avait pris ses distances depuis quelques décennies. Il n'intervenait jamais dans les conflits. Il n'avait pas d'esclaves et passait son temps là où personne ne venait jamais le voir. Lucifer avait jugé nécessaire d'aller lui parler et les conséquences seraient forcément désastreuses.

\- Je croyais que Michael ne voulait plus être mêlé à tout ça. Je croyais qu'il estimait avoir accompli sa mission en aidant les autres à réduire les humains en esclavage.

\- C'était le cas jusqu'à maintenant, oui. Personne ne sait vraiment comment il occupait ses journées depuis, mais… le fait qu'il a accepté d'être impliqué à nouveau en dit long sur ce que Lucifer lui a donné comme information. Quelque chose me dit que cela a à voir avec la résistance et les victoires que nous les avons aidés à remporter ces derniers temps.

Si c'était effectivement le cas, alors l'intervention de Michael serait probablement dirigée contre eux à terme. S'il choisissait d'enquêter sur leur potentielle implication, il finirait par tout découvrir. Il avait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour obtenir la vérité. Castiel et Gabriel ne pourraient jamais l'en empêcher, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient abandonner Dean pour autant.

\- Pour le moment, je veux avant tout me concentrer sur le meilleur moyen de récupérer Dean. Je ne peux pas gérer les deux problèmes à la fois. Pas quand j'ai à peine l'énergie nécessaire pour en gérer un.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel soupira alors longuement.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, tu sais. Je le vois… sans défense et vulnérable et… j'imagine Lucifer abusant de lui comme il l'a fait à des centaines de reprises par le passé. Je… c'est insupportable, Gabe.

Son grand frère grimaça alors une seconde et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il avait eu une idée, mais qu'elle risquait de ne pas luis plaire. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui pour l'encourager à parler. Ce que Gabriel finit par faire après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai peut-être… il est possible que je puisse trouve un moyen de… de surveiller Dean de loin pendant quelque temps. On pourrait alors savoir exactement ce que Lucifer lui fait subir, mais… c'est à double tranchant, Cassie. Il est important que tu envisages les avantages et les inconvénients d'un tel plan avant de me donner ton feu vert. Quelle que soit ta décision, je la suivrais. Tu le sais, mais… tu dois bien réfléchir avant.

Castiel fit signe à son frère de poursuivre, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

\- On sera en mesure de tout savoir de ce qu'il traverse… dans les moindres détails, mais… on ne pourra pas intervenir avant d'avoir un plan solide. Peu importe ce qu'on apprendra… on ne pourra pas agir pour l'arrêter. Pas immédiatement en tout cas et… je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose pour toi. Ça pourrait même être pire encore si tu sais.

Castiel y avait effectivement déjà pensé. Savoir en détail ce que Dean vivait serait incroyablement douloureux. Cela le mettrait probablement en colère et pourrait le pousser à faire quelque chose de stupide, mais refuser de savoir lui donnait également l'impression d'être lâche et d'abandonner le jeune homme. Dean avait accepté de souffrir et d'être abusé pour les protéger. Castiel voulait partager tout ça avec lui. Cela ne soulagerait pas le jeune homme, mais cela aiderait l'ange à atténuer quelque peu sa culpabilité. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Je veux savoir. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile à entendre et je sais que cela va me faire du mal, mais, s'il souffre, je veux souffrir avec lui et j'aurais au moins un moyen d'être sûr qu'il est toujours… en vie.

Gabriel ne protesta pas et hocha la tête à son tour. Il ferait ce que Castiel lui demandait comme toujours.

\- J'ai vu des humains surmonter des choses tellement difficiles, Gabe, et… jusque-là, si je n'ai jamais douté de leur force et de leur courage, je n'avais pas compris à quel point c'était difficile d'avancer avec cette douleur. De savoir que l'être qu'on aime souffre et de réussir tout de même à continuer de fonctionner. Je ne savais pas… c'est une douleur que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible.

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiments pour Dean à son frère sans le vouloir. Le jeune homme et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder leur relation secrète pendant quelque temps encore. Il venait toutefois de vendre la mèche. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Gabriel.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui, tu sais, et il… aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, il est amoureux de moi aussi. C'est… je voulais t'en parler, mais Dean… il préférait que cela reste secret les premiers temps et… ce n'était pas contre toi, tu sais. Il n'a rien dit à son frère non plus.

\- Cassie, inutile de lui chercher des excuses. Je le savais depuis un moment maintenant et… je comprends pourquoi vous avez préféré vous taire. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis content pour vous. Il est évident que vous vous aimez. Je suis presque sûr que vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre… que vous êtes deux âmes sœurs. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Cassie. Je me fiche de la manière dont tu le trouveras du moment que tu le trouves. Dean mérite aussi tout ça.

Si Castiel n'avait pas douté que son frère serait content pour lui, l'entendre le dire aussi clairement lui faisait du bien. Il avait son aval. Il aurait fait sans, bien sûr, mais il se sentait bien en ayant son soutien.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis convaincu que vos sentiments sont un atout dans cette histoire. Ils aideront Dean à tenir le coup. Il va s'accrocher, Cassie. Il va le faire pour toi autant que pour Sam. Il va se battre pour te retrouver et de ton côté… tu l'aimes suffisamment pour ne jamais baisser les bras. Peu importe les épreuves et les difficultés. Tu ne l'abandonneras jamais. Votre amour est votre force et votre avantage sur Lucifer. Parce qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut pousser quelqu'un à faire.

Castiel voulait le croire lui aussi. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Dean lui avait dit juste avant de disparaître. Il allait faire de son amour pour l'ange sa force face à Lucifer. Comme toujours, Gabriel comprenait les humains à la perfection.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit… Dean… il m'a assuré que le fait de m'aimer l'empêcherait de perdre totalement la tête et l' aiderait à garder la foi. C'est aussi ce qui m'aidera à ne pas baisser les bras si toutefois la situation s'avère plus compliquée encore qu'elle n'y paraisse, mais… ça ne veut pas dire que c'est plus facile pour moi… ou pour lui. Je ne pense pas que je souffrirais autant s'il s'en était pris à quelqu'un d'autre.

Gabriel lui sourit en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Moi, je crois au contraire que tu aurais souffert de la même manière. Parce que c'est la personne que tu es et parce que tu ne supportes par de voir les autres souffrir. Par contre, une chose est sûr, c'est tout de même un avantage qu'on ne doit pas prendre à la légère. Lucifer ne croit pas en l'amour. Il ne croit pas que les humains sont capables de tenir bon justement parce qu'ils ont ces formidables sentiments pour leur donner du courage. Il pense avoir gagné. Sauf qu'il se trompe. Tu dois juste continuer à y croire, Cassie. Dean a besoin que tu continues à croire en lui et en vous.

Les paroles de Gabriel lui donnèrent un regain d'énergie et de courage qu'il aurait pensé impossible pendant qu'il pleurait quelques minutes plus tôt. Une nouvelle fois, son grand frère avait accompli un miracle. Castiel n'était même pas surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. C'était aussi pour ça que Gabriel était aussi précieux pour lui.

\- Je continuerais à croire en lui et en nous aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Je l'aime bien trop pour baisser les bras, mais… plus le temps passe et plus il souffre là-bas. J'ai peur que Lucifer… j'ai peur qu'il soit changé en revenant ici et je… je ne peux pas le perdre, Gabe. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais si c'est le cas. J'ai besoin qu'il soit toujours le même… j'ai besoin de retrouver l'homme que j'aime après tout ça. Parce que je n'envisage pas ma vie sans lui. Je refuse de continuer s'il n'est plus là.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel était soulagé d'avoir pu lui faire comprendre combien tout ceci était important pour lui. Il avait besoin que son frère ait conscience de la gravité de la situation. De son urgence également. Car le temps jouait contre eux cette fois.

\- Crois-moi, on fera aussi rapidement que possible. On ne peut peut-être pas agir maintenant, mais je trouverais une solution et je ferais en sorte qu'il soit resté là-bas le moins longtemps possible. C'est important pour toi, mais ça l'est également pour moi. Parce que je l'aime, cet imbécile. Pas comme toi, rassure-toi. Je ne vais certainement pas tenter de te le voler, mais… il est mon ami. Je refuse qu'il souffre des mains de cet enfoiré plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Castiel sourit alors puis vint se coller à nouveau contre Gabriel. Il avait encore besoin de quelques minutes dans ses bras pour réellement reprendre des forces et aller de l'avant. Son frère sembla le comprendre puisqu'il ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de refermer ses bras autour et de le serrer contre lui. Ils avaient probablement besoin de cette étreinte autant l'un que l'autre, car ils étaient au pied d'une montagne qui pouvait sembler infranchissable. Ils avaient conscience de l'importance du challenge qui s'imposait à eux, mais ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et ils réussiraient ensemble. Comme toujours.


	20. Tortures

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 20 corrigé comme à chaque fois par la merveilleuse Elissa.**

**Attention ce chapitre ne sera pas facile à lire car Dean est toujours chez Lucifer et vous savez tous ce que cela signifie. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Merci pour vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Against all odds de Phil Collins**

**Chapitre 20 : Tortures**

_« Il n'est rien qui soit pour un homme plus infinie torture que ses propres pensées. »_

_John Webster_

Castiel avait insisté pour être là quand Gabriel annoncerait la nouvelle du départ de Dean à Sam. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait que le jeune garçon allait réagir violemment et que le convaincre de rester en sécurité malgré l'absence de son frère ne serait pas facile. Il aurait pu choisir de laisser Gabriel s'en charger seul. Son frère le lui avait d'ailleurs proposé, conscient de toute évidence que dans son état, il ne serait probablement pas en état d'argumenter. Par contre, Castiel ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait le laisser gérer seul la situation quand il en était lui aussi partiellement responsable. Il refusait de laisser à Gabriel la totalité de ce poids énorme à supporter. Il serait là même si le moment serait difficile.

Il l'avait été. Plus encore que Castiel n'avait pu l'imaginer. En entendant la nouvelle, Sam avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réagir. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur Gabriel, la bouche entrouverte et les poings serrés. Castiel avait alors retenu son souffle. Sam s'était enfin tourné vers lui et avait commencé à hurler.

L'ange s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Après tout, il avait été là quand Dean avait suivi Lucifer et dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, il l'avait probablement laissé faire. Castiel le laissa crier jusqu'à ce que les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsque Sam en eut fini. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer qu'il avait voulu retenir Dean. Qu'il avait refusé de le laisser partir, mais que son frère, parce qu'il voulait protéger Sam et les autres, avait choisi de suivre leur ancien maître. C'était sa décision et celle de personne d'autre. Sam devait la respecter même si elle était incroyablement douloureuse. Comme Castiel lui-même devait le faire.

Ses arguments ne suffirent pas au jeune garçon et comme Dean l'avait senti, il leur annonça alors qu'il était déterminé à le rejoindre. Il refusait de rester en sécurité et de laisser son frère souffrir loin de lui. Il l'avait fait avant en laissant Lucifer abuser de lui physiquement pendant des années sans rien faire parce que c'était ce que son frère voulait. Parce que Dean voulait lui éviter de subir la même chose. Il ne recommencerait pas. Il était adulte et tout à fait capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Si Castiel et Gabriel avaient accepté le choix de Dean, ils devaient également accepter le sien.

Castiel pouvait comprendre sa position et il savait qu'à sa place il aurait probablement fait le même choix, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. C'est ce qu'il lui expliqua ensuite aussi calmement que possible.

Dean lui avait fait promettre de retenir Sam. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son sacrifice soit vain. Il avait choisi de partir pour les sauver et si son frère retournait auprès de Lucifer, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Castiel était presque sûr que ce n'était pas ce que le jeune garçon voulait entendre, mais il comptait tenir sa promesse. Peu importait que Sam le déteste ensuite.

Il reçut de nouvelles insultes quand il expliqua tout cela. Il se fit crier dessus à nouveau et Sam le gifla même quand il lui assura qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir, quel que soit son avis sur le sujet. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, bien sûr, mais le geste en lui-même en disait long sur ce que Sam ressentait. Sur ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Castiel eut de la peine pour lui. Il était évident qu'il était totalement perdu.

Gabriel vola finalement à son secours. Sa relation avec Sam avait considérablement évolué ces dernières semaines. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis et Sam serait sans doute plus à même de l'écouter lui.

Il prit le temps de lui réexpliquer toute la situation. Il ne lui épargna aucun détail. Il raconta comment Lucifer les avait menacés. Combien il ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère puisqu'il avait le soutien de Michael. Sam semblait plus calme quand Gabriel eut fini de parler. Il tenta une nouvelle de les convaincre qu'il devait rejoindre son frère, mais, quand l'archange lui opposa un refus net, il ne protesta pas. Il semblait avoir compris que c'était inutile. S'il était – justement – en colère contre Castiel, il semblait avoir toujours confiance en Gabriel. Ce qui était un bon point pour eux.

Il fit promettre à l'archange de tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer Dean au plus tôt. Il ne lui posa pas d'ultimatum, mais c'était pourtant clairement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il leur laissait une chance de sauver son frère une nouvelle fois. Cependant, s'ils échouaient ou que cela prenait trop de temps, il retournerait chez Lucifer. Il n'attendrait pas éternellement.

Castiel laissa Gabriel le lui promettre avant d'en faire de même. Sa parole n'avait sans doute pas le même poids pour le jeune garçon, mais il avait tout de même besoin de le dire. Il voulait que Sam comprenne qu'il se sentait effectivement coupable et qu'il ferait en sorte de réparer son erreur. Il donnerait sa vie si nécessaire.

Sam ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'il entendait, mais il lui adressa tout de même un hochement de tête qui signifiait qu'il était prêt à lui laisser une chance. Il n'y en aurait pas de seconde. C'était évident. Castiel avait une lourde responsabilité et une tâche importante à accomplir. Il voulait toutefois croire qu'il en était capable. Il refusait de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver Dean. Il lui avait promis de tout faire et il le ferait.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Castiel put sentir aussitôt qu'il était de trop. Il fit jurer à Gabriel de lui donner très rapidement des nouvelles puis rentra chez lui, la tête basse et le cœur brisé une énième fois.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Castiel chercha une solution en envisageant tous les scénarios. Il envisagea toutes les options de la moins risquée à la plus dangereuse. Il passa en revue toutes les solutions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait pleinement et Gabriel n'avait rien à lui proposer. Pas même le commencement d'un plan solide. Castiel avait la sensation d'être totalement impuissant. Il détestait cela.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le pire. S'il était frustré et furieux contre lui-même et le monde entier, ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Gabriel réussit à obtenir des informations précises sur ce que Dean traversait chez Lucifer. Il refusa de dire à Castiel comment il y était parvenu. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa source en danger. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on puisse ensuite accuser son petit frère d'espionner Lucifer. Il le protégeait en gardant ce secret.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que Dean était toujours en vie. Castiel avait eu peur que la colère et le désir de vengeance de Lucifer soient plus forts que sa volonté de le maintenir en vie pour continuer à s'amuser. Il avait été terrifié d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il aimait avait péri sous les coups. Par contre, s'il avait été évidemment soulagé que cela ne soit pas le cas, il avait été horrifié de connaître les détails.

Parce que, si Dean était en vie, il ne pourrait pas le rester éternellement dans ces circonstances. Lucifer semblait déterminé à rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'acharnait sur le jeune homme avec une cruauté sans précédent. Il l'avait déjà privé de nourriture à plusieurs reprises et pendant deux ou trois jours d'affilée. Il l'avait enfermé dans une cellule en son absence parce qu'il n'avait soi-disant pas confiance en lui pour ne pas tenter de s'échapper. Il l'avait frappé et violé. Il l'avait humilié en le forçant à rester nu toute la journée sous le regard de tous. Il lui faisait exhiber ses marques à quiconque demandait à les voir. Castiel était presque sûr que Gabriel ne lui avait pas tout dit. C'était sans doute préférable.

Son grand frère avait eu raison : apprendre quelles tortures Dean subissait sans pouvoir intervenir était pire que tout. La souffrance était indicible. Son cœur avait été brisé des milliers de fois depuis le départ de Dean. À tel point qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait réellement s'en remettre un jour. Il savait dans tous les cas qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Il se souviendrait éternellement de ce qu'il avait entendu et ce souvenir le hanterait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il était en partie responsable et il le savait. Il ne niait pas sa culpabilité. Il l'assumait et elle pesait sur lui comme rien avant n'avait jamais pesé sur lui. Il se détestait. Il aurait tout fait pour échanger sa place avec Dean. Il aurait accepté les coups et les tortures. Il aurait même accepté les viols si cela lui avait donné une chance d'épargner à l'homme qu'il aimait d'en être victime. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant et cela le tuait.

Il n'était évidemment pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Gabriel semblait au moins aussi malheureux que lui et Sam tournait en rond sans jamais songer de pensée à son frère.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui le poussa à venir rendre visite à Castiel. Il était venu seul et visiblement sans averti Gabriel de son départ. C'était risqué pour lui. Un esclave n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagné par son maître. S'il avait été vu et capturé, il aurait aussitôt été retiré à Gabriel et emprisonné, mais Castiel choisit de ne pas lui en faire le reproche en le voyant arriver. Il savait exactement pourquoi Sam avait pris ce risque et il savait qu'il en prit lui aussi à sa place.

Le jeune garçon ne le salua pas en entrant dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et l'attrapa par les épaules. Une nouvelle fois, s'il avait plus de force que son physique le laissait penser, Castiel ne ressentit pratiquement rien. Par contre, l'intention du jeune garçon était évidente. Il n'était pas là pour plaisanter et en l'absence de Gabriel, ce serait à Castiel de le calmer seul. Ce qu'il doutait de pouvoir faire.

\- Cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez, Castiel. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Alors soit vous avez une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer soit je pars rejoindre Dean sur-le-champ. C'est à vous de voir.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il aurait aimé avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer au jeune garçon. Il aurait pu lui mentir et lui assurer que tout était en bonne voie, mais ce serait pire ensuite, car Sam saurait que ce n'était pas vrai. Cette fois, ils n'auraient aucune chance de le retenir. Il était donc préférable de lui dire la vérité. Même si elle était douloureuse.

\- Je suis désolé, Sam. Dean est en vie, mais je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de la façon dont nous allons pouvoir le récupérer.

Sam le secoua alors violemment par les épaules et Castiel se laissa faire. Il aurait pu le déloger en un claquement de doigts, mais il estimait le mériter.

\- Oh! il est en vie? Ça devrait suffire à me calmer?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par…

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous vouliez dire et je me fiche de tout ce que vous avez pu me dire jusque-là. Je me fiche de la promesse que vous avez faite à Dean. Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire quand mon frère vit l'enfer entre les mains d'un monstre. Non, désolé, je ne peux pas. Vous avez eu une chance. Maintenant, c'est à moi de passer à l'action.

Castiel ne voyait pas vraiment ce que la présence de Sam auprès de Dean pourrait changer à ce que le jeune homme vivait au quotidien. Cela n'avait rien changé avant et cela ne changerait rien maintenant. Ce serait même sans doute pire. Car Sam devrait assister aux tortures subies par son frère et Lucifer se ferait un malin plaisir à l'y obliger.

\- Sam, je sais que tu es… en colère et que tu souffres. Je sais que tu me détestes probablement à cet instant précis. Crois-moi, je le comprends. Je me déteste aussi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ton frère m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi en son absence et je refuse de manquer à cette promesse comme j'ai manqué à toutes les autres jusque-là.

Sam relâcha ses épaules et croisa ses bras sur son torse en secouant la tête.

\- Franchement, Castiel, je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous pouvez ressentir ou de ce que Dean a pu vous faire promettre. Je me fiche que vous vous sentiez coupable. La seule personne importante dans cette histoire c'est mon frère et, pendant que vous vous morfondez seul dans votre immense maison, là où personne ne songera jamais à vous frapper ou à vous violez, lui subit les pires horreurs.

\- Si tu le rejoins, ça ne changera rien. Lucifer continuera à lui faire du mal et il te forcera à regarder.

\- Mais au moins je serais là pour prendre soin de lui après. Je serais là pour lui apporter du soutien et du réconfort et je serais là pour m'assurer que ce salopard ne le tue pas. Si c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire alors tant pis. Ça devra suffire.

Castiel pouvait sentir que Sam était sérieux. Il ne serait pas simple de le faire changer d'avis. Une nouvelle fois, l'ange pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait sans doute fait exactement la même chose à sa place. Il allait devoir trouver d'autres arguments pour le faire renoncer. Il devait changer son fusil d'épaules et il avait peut-être la solution. Il n'était juste pas sûr que Dean l'aurait validé.

\- Sam, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Dean me détestera plus encore si tu le rejoins. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je ne peux pas… je refuse de le perdre juste parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire « non ».

\- Vous l'avez déjà perdu, Castiel… vous l'avez perdu alors même que je vous faisais confiance pour veiller sur lui. Dean… il est la seule personne qui compte pour moi. Il est ma seule famille. Mon meilleur ami. Je refuse de l'abandonner quand il a clairement besoin de moi. Alors, oui… peut-être qu'il vous détestera… et peu- être qu'il me détestera moi aussi, mais je m'en fiche. Je vais faire ce qui est juste. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Castiel n'avait plus vraiment de solutions. Il pouvait sentir que Sam était sur le point de tourner les talons. Il choisit donc de le retenir et de se montrer totalement honnête avec lui. Il espérait juste que cela suffirait à le dissuader de fuir. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

\- Sam… je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi et je le comprends. Je ne te le reproche pas, mais je t'en supplie… ne me force pas à manquer à la promesse que j'ai faite à l'homme que j'aime!

Pendant une seconde, il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en avouant ses sentiments à Sam. Il était évident que le jeune garçon était surpris. Il le dévisagea, presque comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Castiel soutint son regard sans lui lâcher le bras. Il attendit patiemment que Sam réagisse. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus de toute façon.

\- Vous… vous quoi? demanda finalement le jeune garçon.

Castiel hocha la tête doucement. Il savait que cette nouvelle devait probablement le surprendre. Peut-être même n'appréciait-il pas l'idée qu'un ange puisse être tombé amoureux de son frère, mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant et Castiel refusait de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit.

\- J'aime Dean… je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis amoureux de lui. Il est mon âme sœur… la personne avec laquelle je veux passer le restant de ma vie et… je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la sienne sans hésiter une seule seconde. Je dois juste agir intelligemment et ne pas lui faire courir plus de risques en fonçant tête baissée.

\- Vous aimez mon frère? Vous l'aimez vraiment?

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Sam soupira alors longuement.

\- Je savais que Dean était amoureux de vous… je le lui ai dit avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience, mais je ne pensais pas… je ne pensais que vous étiez vous aussi… est-ce qu'il le sait? Je… désolé, mais tout ça c'est… c'est très surprenant pour moi.

Castiel comprenait le bouleversement du jeune garçon. Il avait balancé l'info sans le préparer. Il allait devoir répondre à ses questions s'il voulait espérer obtenir son aval. Lui s'en serait passé, mais il savait combien c'était important pour Dean, car le jeune homme choisirait toujours Sam. Peu importait qu'il en souffre ensuite.

\- Il le sait oui et il m'aime. Nous… nous sommes ensemble… en… en couple, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça se dit, non? Je sais que je suis chanceux. Je sais que je ne mérite sans doute pas Dean parce que c'est un être humain exceptionnel et que je ne suis que… moi… mais…

\- Vous êtes plutôt génial vous aussi. Je sais que… je vous ai dit tout un tas d'horreur ces derniers jours, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'étais en colère contre vous. Je sais que vous n'avez pas laissé partir Dean et je sais que vous voulez le récupérer. Je suis d'ailleurs content pour vous deux… c'est… une super nouvelle.

\- Tu es content pour nous? Je pensais que tu… je suis un ange.

Sam haussa les épaules. Cela ne semblait pas lui poser problème. C'était un soulagement pour Castiel. Il avait vraiment pensé que cela le pousserait à désapprouver leur histoire.

\- Et Gabriel est un archange, mais c'est tout de même mon ami. Je ne suis pas sectaire, Castiel, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Je… je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, mais… ça ne change rien au fait que mon frère est actuellement entre les mains d'un monstre déterminé à lui faire du mal et que nous perdons notre temps à chercher une solution quand il ne semble en exister aucune autre que celle de le tuer.

Castiel y avait effectivement songé. S'il ne pouvait pas récupérer Dean autrement alors il serait contrait de le reprendre par la force. Il se battrait contre Lucifer. Il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance, mais il essaierait. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de rester sans rien faire, mais cela restait l'ultime solution. Il voulait tenter d'en trouver une autre.

\- Je le ferais… crois-moi… si nous n'avons toujours aucune issue d'ici quelques jours, j'irais chez Lucifer reprendre Dean de force et je tuerais mon frère sans hésiter s'il refuse de nous le rendre. Cependant, je suis moins fort que lui. Je suis moins puissant et si j'échoue, il me tuera. Il le fera et ensuite il s'acharnera sur Dean plus encore. Ce sera notre dernier recours.

Sam sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps. Sam ne patienterait pas éternellement. S'ils ne sauvaient pas Dean rapidement, cette fois, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour le retenir, mais, pour le moment, il réussissait à tenir sa promesse. Même si elle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

\- Je… je veux bien vous accorder une dernière chance. Je sais que vous êtes sincère avec Dean et avec moi, mais ça ne pourra pas durer plus longtemps. Quelques jours seulement et ensuite je partirais. Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour me retenir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas besoin de partir. Si Dean n'est pas de retour parmi nous d'ici quelques jours, je le ramènerais quoique cela nous coûte. Tu as ma parole.

Sam hocha la tête une énième fois et Castiel lui relâcha enfin le bras. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et expira lentement par le nez. Il avait fait une nouvelle promesse et il comptait bien la tenir aussi. Il ne ferait pas faux bond à Dean et Sam. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Soit il trouvait une solution d'ici les trois prochains jours soit il affronterait Lucifer. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il le devait à Dean et à Sam maintenant.

* * *

Les premiers jours, Dean avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'acclimater à la vie chez Lucifer à nouveau. Il n'avait pas oublié tout ce que l'archange lui avait appris depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Les réflexes étaient revenus seuls, sans qu'il ait réellement besoin de travailler dessus, mais son esprit était récalcitrant. Il lui rappelait sans cesse tout ce qu'il avait vécu chez Castiel et tout ce qu'il avait perdu en partant. Il se repassait les meilleurs souvenirs en boucle et, si cela avait dû l'aider à oublier où il se trouvait, cela ne fonctionnait malheureusement pas. Le bonheur connu auprès de l'ange, même trop court, lui rappelait qu'il avait eu une chance d'être heureux. Une seule et unique chance et qu'il l'avait gâché. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il était convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait pas mettre Sam et tous les autres en danger juste parce qu'il voulait rester auprès de Castiel. Il n'aurait jamais pu être aussi égoïste. Mais il était difficile de vivre l'enfer quand on avait connu ce qui se rapprochait le plus du Paradis. Cela rendait chaque torture, chaque coup et chaque humiliation plus difficile à supporter encore.

Lucifer semblait, du surcroît, déterminé à le faire souffrir autant que possible. Autant que son corps pouvait le supporter. Il le poussait dans ces derniers retranchements et s'amusait de le voir lutter pour rester conscient. Pour rester en vie et ne pas perdre complètement la tête.

La première fois où Lucifer l'avait violé à nouveau, il avait réellement cru que c'était la fin. Il s'était laissé faire parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait accepté que son maître le manipule et l'utilise comme il le souhaitait, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Que c'était la goutte de trop. La souffrance qui le ferait basculer. Qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais.

Il s'était accroché à ses souvenirs de Castiel et à la certitude que Sam allait bien pour ne pas basculer. Il avait tenté d'échapper à la réalité. Il avait tenté de se détacher complètement de son corps comme il avait toujours su le faire avant. Comme il avait réussi à le faire quand Lucifer le frappait depuis son retour, mais ce n'était pas aussi évident. Lucifer utilisait son corps quand Dean avait eu envie de l'offrir volontairement à Castiel pour sa première fois. Quand il avait réussi à en reprendre le contrôle quelques jours plus tôt en se procurant seul du plaisir. Il avait la sensation que Lucifer lui avait volé tout cela en seulement quelques minutes. Dean avait lutté pour avoir une nouvelle image du sexe. Pour avoir envie enfin de savoir ce qu'on ressentait en faisant l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Lucifer s'était chargé de le ramener en arrière sans ménagement. C'était sans doute cela le plus dur. Il avait été si près de réussir. Si près de découvrir enfin toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé vivre et maintenant, alors qu'il touchait au but, il avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdues. Il espérait simplement avoir une nouvelle chance.

Il voulait croire que Castiel finirait par venir le sauver. Il savait que cela lui ferait courir des risques fous. Il savait également qu'il risquait d'attendre un moment, mais il avait vraiment envie de lui faire confiance. L'ange n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Ils s'aimaient et il ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort. Il serait prudent. Du moins, autant que possible dans leur situation, mais il viendrait et Dean aurait une nouvelle chance d'être heureux. Il pourrait échapper à l'enfer une seconde fois.

Bien sûr, y croire n'était pas chose aisée quand Lucifer l'utilisait ou lui faisait du mal. Ce n'était pas forcément plus simple quand Dean se retrouvait seul à l'attendre, que ce soit enfermé dans une minuscule cellule ou plus ou moins libre dans le salon.

C'étaient toutefois les seuls moments où le jeune esclave pouvait respirer à nouveau. Lucifer était souvent absent ces derniers temps. Il semblait manigancer quelque chose. Dean avait très envie de découvrir quoi. Cela lui donnait un objectif et lui évitait de ne faire qu'attendre qu'on le sauve. Cela rendait son sacrifice plus utile encore.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'archange était parti et Dean les avait passés enfermé dans la cellule où il dormait la plupart du temps. Elle était trop petite pour qu'il puisse réellement bouger, mais il avait un matelas sur lequel se coucher. Il la détestait de tout son cœur. D'autant que personne ne daignait le nourrir quand il était là. Le plus souvent, il en sortait affamé et épuisé. Lucifer ne prenait alors pas le temps de le remettre sur pieds. Il le conduisait aussitôt dans sa chambre pour le violer. S'il était satisfait ensuite, il lui offrait les restes de son repas. Dean ne protestait pas. C'était toujours ça.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était enfermé, on vint le chercher quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Lucifer. On le conduisit dans le salon sans lui offrir quoi que ce soit à manger et sans même lui parler. Les autres esclaves avaient l'ordre de ne jamais lui adresser la parole et ils le suivaient. Dean ne leur en voulait pas. Il aurait fait la même chose à leur place.

Lucifer arriva peu de temps après que Dean eut été installé à genoux au centre du salon. Le jeune esclave sentit la peur le gagner quand il constata qu'il n'était pas seul et, s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne, il sut aussitôt que l'archange qui l'accompagnait était Michael. Dean eut alors peur que son maître l'ait fait venir pour l'utiliser à son tour. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait aimé faire avant que Dean ne parte, mais qu'l n'avait pas refait depuis son retour. Ce n'était de toute évidence que partie remise.

Le jeune esclave fit toutefois un effort pour ne pas laisser sa peur l'envahir. Michael était là et avec un peu de chance, il parlerait devant Dean. Il révélerait des choses. Des informations que le jeune esclave s'empresserait d'enregistrer dans un coin de sa tête pour les rapporter à Castiel ensuite.

\- Parfait, souffla Lucifer en s'approchant de Dean.

Il était visiblement satisfait de le voir là et de relative bonne humeur. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait trouvé quelque chose à reprocher au jeune esclave même si ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Luci, je sais l'importance que tu accordes à la formation de tes esclaves, mais nous avons encore du travail et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à te regarder t'amuser avec lui.

Michael semblait de bien moins bonne humeur que Lucifer. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle pour Dean si toutefois son maître décidait de le lui prêter. Il déglutit avec peine, mais resta concentré sur la discussion des deux archanges.

\- On peut travailler ici. Dean n'aura jamais l'occasion de répéter ce qu'il a entendu à qui que ce soit. Et puis, il est toujours plus agréable de le faire avec quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.

Dean entendit Michael soupirer, mais s'asseoir tout de même sur le canapé. Il fut soulagé de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Il ne semblait pas enclin à s'intéresser à lui pour le moment. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne nouvelle pour le jeune esclave.

\- Il nous reste à décider si on veut passer à l'action maintenant ou non. On a les noms et le rôle de chacun dans cette histoire et on sait où les trouver. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas continuer à attendre. On devrait aller les chercher maintenant, expliqua Michael.

Lucifer s'éloigna de Dean à son tour, mais resta tout de même dans son champ de vision.

\- On pourrait oui, mais on ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'aux humains puisqu'on n'a pas encore les preuves de la trahison des nôtres et je sais que tu refuseras de faire quoi que ce soit contre eux sans preuve.

Il était évident qu'en parlant de trahison des leurs, ils parlaient de Castiel et Gabriel. Dean soupçonnait Lucifer de le faire ainsi devant lui pour lui faire de la peine. Il le lui ferait payer tôt ou tard, mais, pour le moment, il voulait en apprendre plus. Il voulait croire que ces infirmations seraient utiles à Castiel tôt ou tard.

\- Non, je ne ferais rien contre eux sans preuve. Je suis tout à fait disposé à leur faire payer leur trahison, mais elle doit être avérée. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, ils restent mes frères.

Dean était soulagé d'entendre qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune preuve de l'implication de Castiel et Gabriel. Il aurait toutefois aimé pouvoir leur faire passer un message. Ils allaient devoir se montrer plus prudents que d'ordinaire. Ils étaient surveillés et cela rendrait le sauvetage de Dean plus compliqué encore.

-Je suis du même avis que toi. Je ne ferais jamais rien à l'un de mes frères sans être sûr qu'il le mérite, assura Lucifer. Bien sûr, il serait tellement plus simple d'avoir quelqu'un pour nous révéler exactement ce qu'ils trament. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu entendre quelque chose ou voir quelque chose… quelqu'un qui aurait vécu avec eux.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. C'était donc la raison de sa présence ici. Lucifer ne l'avait pas fait venir uniquement pour le narguer ou l'offrir à son frère. Il l'avait fait venir parce qu'il était un témoin et qu'il espérait obtenir des informations de sa part. Le jeune esclave ne parlerait pas. Il accepterait n'importe quel châtiment, mais il ne vendrait jamais Castiel et les autres. Pas après s'être sacrifié justement pour s'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité.

\- Peut-être que ton petit esclave a quelque chose à nous dire sur ce sujet, suggéra alors Michael après quelques secondes.

Lucifer s'approcha de Dean à nouveau et lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Le jeune esclave le laissa faire et soutint son regard.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu as des informations à nous communiquer à ce sujet. Peut-être as-tu surpris une conversation entre Castiel et Gabriel pendant que tu vivais avec eux? Peut-être que tu en sais plus qu'on ne le pense?

Dean secoua la tête et sentit aussitôt la pression des doigts de Lucifer se renforcer sur son menton. C'était douloureux et cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais il ne parlerait pas. Il continuerait à nier savoir quoi que ce soit jusqu'à sa mort. Même si elle intervenait ce soir.

\- Non, je ne sais rien. Ils ne parlaient jamais devant moi, mentit-il avec aplomb.

Lucifer sourit alors. Il semblait satisfait par sa réponse. Sans doute parce qu'il voulait avoir une raison de lui faire du mal. Il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. C'était évident.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à le croire, mais je ne suis pas surpris par ce que j'entends. Je savais que tu resterais fidèle à mon petit frère et, honnêtement, c'était ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. Parce que, maintenant, je vais devoir te forcer à parler et on sait tous les deux que c'est ce pour quoi je suis le plus doué et sans nul doute ce que je préfère faire de mon temps libre.

Dean ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre et il ne parlerait pas. Lucifer ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

\- Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous jugerez nécessaire. Je ne sais rien. Je ne vous mens pas, mais vous êtes parfaitement libre de ne pas me croire.

Lucifer hocha alors la tête avant de lui relâcher le menton. Dean baissa aussitôt les yeux pour fixer le sol à nouveau.

\- Parfait, mais n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on puisse penser que je suis un monstre sans cœur. Je t'ai donné une chance et tu n'as pas su la saisir. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça.

Dean le trouvait ridicule, mais il se retint de rire. Il n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation en le faisant. Il resta parfaitement immobile, prêt à recevoir les coups. Ce serait sans doute plus douloureux encore avec Michael pour y assister, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il avait toujours su y faire face. Il se sentait en position de force. Parce qu'il avait réussi à s'opposer à Lucifer et qu'il continuera à le faire en refusant de lui avouer quoi que ce soit. C'était une petite victoire, mais c'était une victoire quand même.

\- Très bien, commençons, lança Lucifer après quelques secondes.

Dean ferma alors les yeux et attendit le premier coup, mais il n'arriva jamais. À sa grande surprise, Michael intervint avant que Lucifer n'ait le temps de le frapper.

\- Luci, je sais que tu en as envie, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne parlera pas. Franchement, je n'ai pas très envie d'assister à tout ça. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'amuse.

Dean fut surpris en l'entendant. Il pensait que tous les anges et les archanges, exception faite de Castiel et Gabriel, prenaient un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les humains. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé et il en était grandement soulagé. Même si cela ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Lucifer finirait par le frapper pour avoir menti. Il avait juste gagné un peu de temps.

\- Tu as raison, Mike. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est clairement pas le spectacle auquel tu souhaitais assister, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Dean ne peut pas nous être utile ce soir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'offrir une autre forme de show. Crois-moi, il est extrêmement doué et il sait comment faire en sorte de satisfaire celui qui l'utilise.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine à nouveau. Si Michael disait oui, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de se laisser faire. Il devrait accepter d'être violé et devant le regard de Lucifer. Il pria pour que l'archange ne soit pas intéressé. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu que le sexe n'était pas quelque chose qu'il recherchait chez les humains. Qu'il vivait pour son travail et uniquement son travail. Cela lui donnait un mince espoir d'échapper au pire. Il savait toutefois combien Lucifer pouvait se montrer convaincant.

\- Ce serait une première pour toi, je suppose, mais tu ne le regretteras pas. Le sexe est peut-être quelque chose de foncièrement humain, et je sais que tu détestes tout ce qui vient d'eux, mais c'est une des rares choses intéressantes qu'ils ont su parfaire au fil des siècles. Tu serais idiot de ne pas essayer au moins une fois. Surtout avec Dean qui fait clairement partie des meilleurs en la matière.

Dean avait envie de pleurer. Il fut tenté de prendre la fuite pendant une très courte seconde avant de se souvenir pourquoi cela serait une très mauvaise idée. Il resta donc immobile et attendit de connaître la position de Michael sur le sujet. Il espérait que toutes les rumeurs sur son compte étaient vraies.

\- Luci, non. Tu sais que je ne suis pas intéressé et tu sais que je ne le serais probablement jamais. Tant mieux pour toi si tu trouves un quelconque plaisir à utiliser ces… créatures, mais, en ce qui me concerne, elles ne sont d'aucune utilité. Elles sont ennuyeuses et sans saveur. Nous aurions dû les éliminer toutes sans exception. Ça aurait été une bien meilleure idée.

Dean était à la fois soulagé et horrifié par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne serait pas violé par Michael ce soir, mais son opinion des humains en disait long sur ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Il était un ennemi redoutable. Peut-être même plus que Lucifer lui-même. Ils ne devaient surtout pas le sous-estimer.

\- Cette récalcitrance à utiliser les humains comme c'est notre droit pourrait me pousser à penser que tu refuses de leur faire du mal uniquement parce que tu les aimes trop pour ça. Peut-être que cette excuse de les trouver ennuyeux est une façade. Parfois je me pose la question. Serais-tu un traître, Mike?

Michael se leva aussitôt du canapé et combla la distance qui le séparait de Lucifer en un bond. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le secoua violemment.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, mon cher frère. N'oublie pas qui est l'aîné et le plus fort de nous deux.

\- Oh! je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, Mike. Tu me l'as suffisamment rappelé au fil des siècles. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais oublier un jour.

Dean pouvait sentir que la situation risquait de dégénérer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il savait combien Lucifer et Michael étaient différents. Il avait entendu parler de leurs disputes et des conséquences désastreuses qu'elles avaient eues pour la Terre et ceux qui la peuplaient. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Si les deux archanges se battaient dans la même pièce que lui, il serait tué. Il n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper.

\- Tu as de la chance de m'être utile, Luci. Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus à cet instant précis que de te remettre à ta place. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Michael semblait amusé à présent. Dean ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se réjouir à l'idée de se battre contre son frère. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment proches. Leur notion de famille était bien loin de celle de Dean. Il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur son frère. Il n'aurait même jamais songé à lui faire du mal volontairement.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, oui. Je crois me rappeler qu'il m'est arrivé d'avoir le dessus sur toi. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens?

\- Je m'en souviens, oui, mais c'était une seule et unique fois. Je suis plus fort et on le sait tous les deux.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes après ça. Dean retint son souffle, persuadé qu'ils allaient commencer à se battre. Il fut soulagé quand Lucifer éclata de rire. Michael en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. De toute évidence, tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie entre eux deux. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de la peur qu'ils avaient faite à Dean.

\- Je plaisantais, Mike, et tu le sais bien. S'il y a une personne dont je ne remettrais jamais la loyauté en cause, c'est bien toi. Tu es plus droit qu'un « I ». C'est pour ça que je me suis tourné vers toi quand j'ai eu vent de cette trahison.

Michael relâcha alors Lucifer et lui tapota la joue.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je vais continuer à chercher et je reviendrais vers toi dès que j'en saurais plus. De ton côté, préviens-moi si tu as de nouvelles informations.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Parfait alors… je vais te laisser avec ton esclave et retournez à mon travail. C'était très agréable de te voir… comme toujours.

\- Ne mens pas, Mike. On sait tous les deux que tu détestes passer du temps avec moi.

Michael ne répondit rien, mais son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il adressa un petit signe de la main à Lucifer avant de disparaître dans un bruit d'ailes. Dean baissa alors les yeux avant que son maître n'ait le temps de voir qu'il les avait regardés durant leur accrochage. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait maintenant et il se devait d'être prêt.

\- Bien… maintenant qu'il est parti et que nous sommes seuls, il est temps pour nous d'en revenir à l'essentiel et par là j'entends… à la punition que tu as demandée et que je vais me faire un malin plaisir de te dispenser.

Dean acquiesça par défiance et parce qu'il voulait faire savoir à Lucifer qu'il était prêt et qu'il n'avait pas peur. Peu importait que cela soit vrai ou non. Il voulait garder la face et se montrer fort. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser l'archange gagner.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, Dean, ne parle surtout pas. Continue à rester silencieux. Parce que je sais que je vais adorer continuer à te dispenser des punitions pour tes mensonges. Je serais vraiment déçu si cette occasion m'échappait trop tôt.

Dean serra les dents et les poings. Lucifer pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait prendre le plaisir qu'il désirait en lui faisant du mal. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'en restant silencieux Dean continuait à protéger tous ceux qu'il aimait. C'était une victoire et il ne laisserait pas Lucifer le convaincre du contraire. Dean était peut-être son esclave et en conséquence n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser le contrôler entièrement, mais il restait libre dans sa tête. Libre de choisir à qui il serait fidèle. Libre d'aimer et de protéger ses proches. Il était fort et courageux et il allait gagner. Quelle que soit la souffrance qu'il allait ressentir et quelle que soit ce que Lucifer avait en tête. Dean continuait à apprendre des choses et à résister. Quand Castiel viendrait le sauver, il pourrait tout lui dire et vaincre Lucifer pour de bon. Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.


	21. Urgence

**Bonsoir**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'attendais le chapitre corrigé par Elissa. Elle n'a finalement pas pu me l'envoyer. Je vous poste donc le chapitre sans corrections. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Veuillez me pardonner ça et le retard.**

**Le calvaire de Dean touche à sa fin. Mais à quel prix ?!**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi sans faute**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**The Pretender de Foo Fighters**

**Chapitre 21 : Urgence**

_« Nous sommes arrivés à un moment de l'histoire où nous devons d'urgence redéfinir le sens de la civilisation. »_

_Hayao Miyazaki_

Dean avait cru être plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il avait imaginé pouvoir tenir le coup malgré la violence et la cruauté de Lucifer. Il avait réellement pensé que, motivé par envie de garder ses proches en sécurité, il saurait faire face à n'importe quoi. Que l'archange ne parviendrait pas à la détruire. Qu'il saurait se montrer plus fort que lui. Il avait eu tort.

Ce n'était quelque chose dont il avait pris conscience brusquement. Pas une révélation qui s'était imposée à lui au réveil un matin comme par miracle. Non. C'était venu progressivement. Depuis l'entrevue entre Lucifer et Michael, Dean n'avait plus eu aucun répit. Son maître semblait déterminé à le briser. Il le laissait à peine dormir. Ne le nourrissait que très rarement. Il était constamment obligé d'encaisser des coups et des humiliations. Il était violé, contraint d'accepter les pires choses avant d'être frappé à nouveau. On l'enfermait ensuite dans sa minuscule cellule sans réel espoir de trouver le sommeil. Et Lucifer veillait à revenir à chaque fois que le jeune esclave commençait à céder à l'épuisement. Il ne se lassait pas. Il faisait souffrir Dean continuellement. Il semblait penser qu'en continuant ainsi, il finirait par le faire parler. Qu'il saurait passer outre les résolutions du jeune esclave pour le forcer enfin à donner des informations cruciales sur Castiel et Gabriel.

Dean n'avait pas parlé. Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait crié et pleuré. Il avait supplié pour que tout s'arrête. Mais il n'avait pas donné la moindre information importante. Il ne vendrait jamais Castiel et les autres. Il mourrait en emportant leurs secrets avec lui.

C'était sa seule victoire. Car il était évident pour lui maintenant qu'il ne sortirait jamais indemne de cette histoire. Il allait mourir. Il en était convaincu. Lucifer n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait parler et puisque Dean s'affaiblissait un peu plus de jour en jour, il finirait par ne plus pouvoir tenir. Et par mourir inexorablement.

Ce n'était pas la mort qu'il redoutait. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne vivrait pas vieux. Sa vie était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il puisse avoir le moindre espoir. Même quand il était avec Castiel, il avait continué à penser qu'il mourrait jeune. Sans doute avant ses trente ans. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Il l'avait accepté depuis un moment maintenant.

Mais il détestait l'idée de partir sans avoir pu dire adieu à Sam et Castiel. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les voir une dernière fois. Leur expliquer qu'il avait accepté son sort. Que rien de tout ce qui arrivait n'était de leur faute. Qu'ils devaient continuer à se battre. Qu'ils étaient suffisamment forts pour surmonter cette épreuve et aller de l'avant. Il avait fait le choix de revenir auprès de Lucifer et sa mort prochaine n'était imputable à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait pouvoir le leur dire même s'il savait qu'ils auraient sans doute du mal à le croire.

Parce qu'il sentait que cette nouvelle journée serait probablement l'une de ses dernières et parce qu'il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir ceux qu'il aimait, il choisit de leur adresser un message de la seule manière possible. Il allait prier. Il espérait que Castiel pourrait l'entendre. Qu'il saurait reconnaître sa voix parmi toutes celles qui devaient lui adresser des prières tous les jours. Que son message serait entendu puis rapporté à tous ceux qu'il concernait. Il n'avait plus aucune force et plus aucune énergie. Il ne pouvait plus attendre un miracle. Il était temps pour lui de faire ses adieux.

Il se trouvait dans sa minuscule cellule où il avait passé les quatre dernières heures à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Lucifer ne tarderait probablement pas à venir le chercher. Le temps lui était compté.

Il ferma donc les yeux et joignit ses mains devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder. Il n'avait jamais prié avant ce jour. Mais il supposait qu'en pensant à Castiel de toutes ses forces, ses pensées atteindraient l'ange tôt ou tard. Il avait besoin d'y croire.

\- Castiel, je … je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ou même si ce que je suis en train de faire servira à quoi que ce soit mais quand on est désespéré, on tente le tout pour le tout et … enfin, j'espère que tu m'entendras.

Il invoqua une image du visage de Castiel dans sa tête et s'y raccrocha pour se donner l'impression qu'il était présent avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais aller droit au but. Je vais mourir. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je suis épuisé et affamé et … Lucifer ne me laisse aucun répit. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de m'avoir tué. Ce qu'il ferait sans nul doute aujourd'hui. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Je pourrais enfin lui échapper. Je pourrais enfin partir d'ici et mettre un terme à la souffrance.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait entendre des bruits à l'étage et il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. On allait venir le chercher très bientôt. Il n'avait plus de temps.

\- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine ou pour te pousser à intervenir. Je te le dis parce que j'ai besoin de te dire adieu. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que j'ai essayé de me battre mais que je suis juste arrivé au bout de ce que je pouvais faire. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je sais parfaitement que si vous aviez pu m'aider, vous l'auriez fait. Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je pars avec la certitude que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Et avec la satisfaction de ne rien avoir dit à Lucifer. Il n'aurait pas obtenu la moindre information de ma part. Il n'a pas gagné.

Il y avait du bruit dans le couloir à présent. Dean ne disposait plus que de quelques secondes.

\- Ils viennent me chercher. Je … je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime et que je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer même depuis mon départ. Je voulais également te demander de continuer à te battre et de faire en sorte de changer le monde. Veille sur Sam. Aide le à surmonter tout ça. Il est suffisamment fort pour se remettre. Il pourra vous aider. Tu diras à Gabriel que … j'ai été content de le connaître et qu'il était mon ami. Tu diras la même chose à Charlie et … dis à Sam que je l'aime et que j'ai besoin qu'il continue à vivre pour nous deux. Je t'aime Castiel. Tu as été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Tu m'as rendu heureux même si c'était trop court. Je ne regrette rien et … je veux que tu continues à croire que le monde peut changer. Il a juste besoin de gens comme toi. Je sais que tu en es capable. Adieu Castiel.

Il avait tout juste fini sa prière quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit violemment. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Lucifer, les bras croisés sur son torse, souriant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le défia du regard autant qu'il le put. Il ne servait plus à rien de jouer les esclaves soumis. Il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Il pouvait le sentir. Il voulait partir en le regardant dans les yeux. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas gagné malgré ses tentatives.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé. C'est parfait. J'avais justement envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

Dean se redressa péniblement. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et il avait constamment la tête qui tournait. Il vacilla une seconde et se retint au mur à sa droite pour ne pas retomber à genoux. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Lucifer, satisfait de voir que sa défiance lui faisait perdre son sourire.

\- Va te faire foutre, jeta t-il alors.

Il n'aurait jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre avant. Il aurait eu bien trop peur que Lucifer le tue pour avoir osé lui parler ainsi. Mais puisqu'il doutait de survivre à cette journée dans tous les cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se retiendrait. Avec un peu de chance, cela accélèrerait les choses et lui éviterait de souffrir pendant encore des heures avant le coup fatal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères obtenir en me défiant de la sorte Dean ? Tu sais combien cela me met hors de moi quand on me manque de respect. Surtout quand cela vient d'un être aussi misérable que toi.

Dean haussa les épaules en le regardant toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Je t'en prie, fais le maintenant. De toute façon, je sais que c'est comme ça que tout se finira. Alors je suis prêt.

Lucifer le dévisagea une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau. Dean sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Il avait pensé que Lucifer ne supporterait pas sa façon de lui parler et de le tutoyer. Qu'il saisirait cette opportunité de le tuer enfin. Mais il semblait maintenant amusé par son petit jeu. Ce qui était clairement un très mauvais signe.

\- Tu veux mourir ? C'est ce que tu espères. Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper en me poussant à te tuer ? Dean … je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser prendre la fuite comme ça. Je m'amuse bien trop avec toi. Non. Je ne vais pas te tuer et si toutefois tu succombes à notre séance d'aujourd'hui, je me ferais un plaisir de te ressusciter pour tout recommencer à zéro. Ce n'est que le début de notre histoire Dean.

Le jeune esclave n'était pas du tout sûr que cela soit possible. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas. Il ne savait pas si les archanges avaient réellement le pouvoir de ressusciter quelqu'un. Mais si c'était le cas alors sa torture et sa souffrance n'auraient jamais de fin. Car Lucifer continuerait de le ramener à la vie encore et encore. Il le tuerait puis le ressusciterait. Et le jeune esclave ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait plus aucune issue.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se surprit à suivre Lucifer dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre où l'archange semble décider à s'amuser avec lui aujourd'hui. Il était nu comme tout il l'était en permanence maintenant. L'archange ne lui avait plus donné aucun vêtement depuis un moment. C'était une façon de plus de l'humilier.

Il continuait d'espérer que Lucifer lui avait menti. Qu'il ne pourrait pas réellement le ressusciter et qu'il avait dit simplement pour le dissuader de continuer à lui manquer de respect. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre complètement l'esprit. De ne pas sombrer dans la folie et de perdre pied pour de bon. La mort était sa seule issue. Si toutefois elle était définitive.

\- Tu sais combien je vous déteste tous vous autres misérables êtres humains. Mais je dois reconnaître que mon Père a accompli un miracle en vous créant. Bien sûr, il a fait de vous des créatures dénuées de tout talent ou de tout pouvoir. Mais votre corps est une machine incroyable. Ce qu'elle peut endurer … ce dont elle peut se remettre … c'est absolument fantastique. Je ne cesse d'être étonné de voir jusqu'à quel point vous pouvez vous montrer résistant.

Dean continuait de le dévisager. Il était évident que Lucifer ne semblait pas gêné par son attitude. Bien au contraire. Il semblait profondément amusé par son petit jeu. Il lui sourit avant de prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir à sa gauche. Dean reconnut aussitôt le fouet qu'il détestait tant. Celui qui le faisait le plus souffrir et laissait les marques les plus profondes sur son corps. Les blessures dans son dos ne guérissaient jamais. Lucifer ne les soignait plus. Elles étaient probablement infectées. Et Dean avait espéré que cela suffirait à le tuer rapidement. Malheureusement, il avait survécu. Lucifer n'avait pas tort en définitive. Le corps humain était incroyablement solide. L'esprit en revanche se brisait bien plus rapidement. Et c'était ce qui terrifiait le plus le jeune esclave. De perdre la tête mais de continuer à vivre malgré tout. De devenir une sorte de zombie sans conscience de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la souffrance que son corps endurait au quotidien. Incapable de se souvenir de ceux qu'il aimait et qui il avait été un jour.

\- On devrait s'y mettre. J'ai quelqu'un à voir d'ici une petite heure et je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Tourne toi et pose tes mains sur le lit, ordonna Lucifer en agitant le fouet devant lui sans doute pour échauffer son poignet.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas lui obéir. Il allait se battre et prier pour que cela soit la fin.

\- Non, répliqua t-il tout simplement.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Non, je ne ferais pas ce que vous me demandez. Non, je ne vais pas suivre vos ordres. Vous allez devoir m'y forcer. Ou me tuer. Mais cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas me laisser faire sans me battre.

\- Tu veux te battre ? Tu tiens à peine debout. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir Alors arrête de jouer aux idiots et fais ce que je te dis. Maintenant.

Dean secoua à nouveau la tête, prêt à refuser à nouveau. Mais Lucifer ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il agita les doigts de sa main libre devant lui et presque aussitôt, le jeune esclave sentit une force invisible le faire se retourner. Il fut ensuite poussé en avant sans pouvoir résister. Des cordes apparurent comme par magie sur le lit et s'attachèrent autour de ses poignets. Il tenta de tirer dessus pour leur échapper mais il n'y parvint pas. La corde était nouée aux pieds du lit. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de se débattre. Il voulait que Lucifer comprenne qu'il n'avait pas gagné malgré tout.

\- Enfoiré de salopard, jura t-il enter ses dents.

Lucifer ne répondit rien et se mit aussitôt au travail. Les premiers coups furent suffisamment violent pour arracher des cris de douleur à Dean. Il avait choisi de frapper par-dessus les marques déjà existantes. Le jeune esclave avait la sensation que son dos s'était embrasé. Il tenta d'échapper au suivant mais les cordes étaient trop serrés et Lucifer semblait capable d'anticiper le moindre de ses mouvements.

Dean finit par cesser de se débattre et par fermer les yeux. Il ne réussissait plus à s'échapper dans sa tête comme il l'avait fait avant. Il ressentait chaque coup. Chaque douleur. Il pouvait même sentir le sang couler de ses plaies.

Parce qu'il était à court d'idées et totalement désespéré, il adressa une nouvelle prière silencieuse à quiconque pouvait l'entendre. Il ne savait même plus s'il s'adressait à Castiel ou à Dieu lui-même. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

« Faites que ce soit la fin. Je vous en supplie. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je n'ai plus la force. Il faut que tout ça cesse. Laissez-moi mourir. » pria t-il de toutes ses forces.

Les coups continuèrent de tomber. Dean avait trop mal à présent pour réussir à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. La souffrance était la seule chose à laquelle il réussissait à penser. Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Il appela à l'aide même s'il savait que personne ne volerait à son secours. Il cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

Lucifer finit par cesser de le frapper mais Dean n'eut pas réellement le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Car à peine avait-il entendu le bruit du fouet qui tombait au sol qu'il sentait Lucifer se presser contre lui, entièrement nu et visiblement prêt à le violer à nouveau.

Dean poussa un nouveau cri quand il pénétra en lui. Lucifer avait les mains poser sur son dos, recouvrant les plaies qu'il avait provoqué quelques secondes plus tôt avec son fouet. La douleur était intense. Elle irradiait de chaque blessure dans tout son corps. Lucifer semblait prendre du plaisir à l'entendre hurler. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais la souffrance était trop forte. Crier était la seule chose qui l'aidait à rester quelque peu cohérent.

Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps malgré tout. Il n'aurait pas su dire si cela faisait quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures que Lucifer était en lui. Il le sentait aller et venir. Il pouvait l'entendre parler également mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

Il cria à nouveau puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Lucifer d'arrêter … à le supplier de le laisser tranquille … à jurer qu'il ne lui manquerait plus jamais de respect si toutefois celui lui offrait quelques minutes de répit, il entendit un bruit dans la chambre qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Lucifer se retirer de lui violemment.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et il n'avait pas la force de chercher à comprendre. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et garda les yeux fermés. Il voulait juste s'endormir. S'échapper pour quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Il voulait ne plus rien ressentir. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête.

Il perdait beaucoup de sang et la douleur était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un crier mais il n'en était pas sûr. C'était peut-être lui après tout. Il n'était plus conscient de grand-chose de toute façon.

Il y avait toujours des bruits derrière lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une bagarre avait éclaté dans son dos. Il refusait toutefois d'ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier. Il préférait ignorer tout et tout le monde. Il voulait juste mourir. Pourquoi refusait-on de le laisser mourir ? Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il vivait.

\- Dean ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi … c'est Castiel.

Le jeune esclave sourit malgré la douleur. Son esprit semblait enfin avoir réussi à trouver un dérivatif. Quelque chose pour l'aider à ne plus penser qu'à la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Il lui avait amené Castiel. Peu importait qu''il ne soit pas réellement là. Le simple fait d'imaginer sa voix aidait déjà le jeune esclave à se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. S'il te plaît mon amour … je t'en supplie. Ouvre les yeux.

Dean continuait de croire que Castiel n'était pas réellement là mais l'urgence dans le ton de sa voix le poussa à faire ce qu'il demandait. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sentit son corps s'accélérer quand il vit le visage de l'ange juste devant lui. De toute évidence, il avait perdu plus de sang qu'il ne le pensait. Il hallucinait maintenant. Car il était impossible que Castiel soit là. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de venir. Et il ne se serait certainement pas battu avec Lucifer. C'était trop risqué.

\- Tu n'es pas là, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel hocha al tête en posant la main sur sa joue.

\- Si … je suis là. J'ai entendu ta prière et je ne pouvais pas … je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Je suis venu te sauver mais … je ne sais pas de combien de temps nous disposons avant que Lucifer ne …

\- Se réveille ? jeta l'archange dans son dos. Désolé Castiel mais tu viens de commettre une erreur. Et maintenant, tu vas le payer.

Dean comprit alors qu'il ne délirait pas. Si son esprit avait invoqué l'ange, il ne l'aurait certainement pas mis dans une telle situation. Il n'était pas totalement de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer mais il devait réagir. Il entendit Lucifer foncer sur Castiel puis l'ange disparut de son champ de vision. Dean prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se relever. Il n'était plus attaché aux pieds du lit – l'œuvre de Castiel sans doute – mais il n'avait pas réellement de force. Il trouva toutefois l'énergie de se redresser. Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté jusqu'à être assis sur le lit. Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang. Castiel et Lucifer étaient en train de se battre dans la chambre. Et l'archange avait visiblement le dessus. Dean avait prié pour dire adieu à Castiel mais il avait été stupide le faire. Car maintenant, l'ange était là et il allait mourir à sa place. Dean allait devoir le regarder se faire tuer tout en sachant que c'était sa faute. Non. Il allait tenter de se battre lui aussi. Il se propulsa en avant et sans songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Castiel, il se lança à son tour dans la bagarre.

* * *

Castiel ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait la sensation qu'une éternité entière s'était passée depuis le départ de Dean. Il avait des rapports réguliers sur ce qu'il subissait quotidiennement. Et il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Il se fichait du risque qu'il allait prendre. Il avait besoin d'intervenir. Besoin de sauver l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Car il était évident pour lui qu'en attendant plus longtemps, il finirait par le perdre définitivement. Lucifer allait finir par tuer Dean ou par le briser définitivement. Dans tous les cas, Castiel ne le retrouverait jamais. Il ne pourrait plus le serrer dans ses bras. L'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Et lui faire l'amour pendant de longues heures pour lui prouver que le sexe pouvait être génial quand il était partagé par deux personnes qui s'aimaient.

Dean était fort et courageux mais il ne pourrait pas endurer plus de souffrance. Les rapports étaient plutôt clairs sur ce point. Lucifer ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. Il s'acharnait sur lui. De toute évidence, il avait un objectif. Que cela soit de le tuer, de lui faire le plus mal de possible, de le rendre fou, de le soumettre ou de lui faire avouer quelque chose. Castiel n'était pas sûr. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas continuer à attendre un plan. Il n'en existait probablement aucun qui ne tienne suffisamment la route. Lucifer ne lui rendrait jamais Dean. Il n'accepterait aucun marché. Et Castiel savait qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.

Bien sûr, Sam était de son avis et l'encourageait dans ce sens. Il lui avait accordé un délai mais il perdait patience. Et il finirait par partir à son tour s'ils ne faisaient rien.

Gabriel, de son côté, semblait moins enthousiaste. Il continuait à penser qu'il existait une autre solution. Une qui leur éviterait de se mettre en danger. Mais il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé et que le temps ne jouait clairement pas eu leur faveur. Castiel savait qu'il finirait par le soutenir quelle que soit sa décision. Mais il aurait préféré que son grand frère soit du même avis que lui. Cela lui aurait donné plus de force. Il allait devoir se contenter de son soutien même forcé.

Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'il risquait de mourir en se lançant ainsi à tête perdue dans cet affrontement. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Lucifer le tuerait s'il en avait l'opportunité. Le simple fait qu'il tente de lui reprendre Dean serait la preuve qu'il les avait tous trahis. Et cela justifierait qu'il l'exécute. Il pourrait le faire sans avoir peur des conséquences. Castiel allait mettre sa vie en péril pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Bizarrement, cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Il était prêt à tout pour Dean. Prêt à mourir pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait plus.

Il avait appelé Gabriel et Sam pour leur annoncer sa décision quand la première prière de Dean lui parvint aux oreilles. Il l'aurait peut-être manqué s'il n'avait pas été entièrement focalisé sur le jeune homme à cet instant précis. Il se souvenait avoir expliqué à Dean qu'une prière adressée directement à un ange avait de fortes chances de lui parvenir si les circonstances étaient bonnes. De toute évidence, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais il ne s'adressait pas à lui pour lui donner des nouvelles ou pour le rassurer sur son état. Non, il lui disait adieu. Il lui demandait de veiller sur Sam, de passer un message aux autres et de continuer à se battre. Sa voix semblait faible et résignée. Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son corps se tendre. Dean allait mourir. Il baissait les bras. C'était la fin.

Castiel écouta la prière jusqu'à la fin. C'était difficile et terriblement douloureux. Mais il espérait apprendre quelque chose sur ce que Lucifer avait en tête. Un indice qui lui dirait comment procéder pour libérer l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'obtint pas grand-chose. Dean semblait bien trop fatigué pour se montrer réellement cohérent. Et il manquait de temps. Il l'avait dit lui-même. La communication fut coupée rapidement et Castiel se retrouvait comme un idiot au milieu de son salon, perdu et désespéré.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Gabriel n'était pas là et si Castiel aurait préféré avoir son aide, il allait devoir faire sans. Il prit une grande inspiration et envoya un message à son frère. Il fut aussi rapide et concis que possible. Il lui annonça son départ et lui en donna les raisons sans lui donner les détails. Il avait bien trop peur que Sam l'entende et ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il se prépara ensuite rapidement. Il prit son arme avec lui. Elle pouvait tuer un archange même s'il doutait de se trouver en position de le faire à un quelconque moment. Mais il était rassuré de l'avoir avec lui. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu moins vulnérable.

Il allait partir quand une seconde prière de Dean lui parvint. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne s'adressait pas uniquement à lui. C'était un appel désespéré lancé à quiconque était susceptible de l'entendre. Que ce soit l'ange ou Dieu. Il demandait à mourir. A pouvoir enfin échapper à son bourreau. C'était déchirant et Castiel n'eut alors plus aucun doute. Peu importait ce qui arriverait, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il voyagea jusqu'à chez Lucifer aussi rapidement que possible. Quand il apparut dans sa chambre, ce qu'il vit lui arracha un cri de douleur même s'il n'était pas la victime directe. Car Lucifer était penché au-dessus de Dean. Le jeune homme était entièrement nu et ne semblait plus avoir la force de se battre ou de résister. Lucifer allait et venait en lui avec violence, le violant sans se soucier qu'on puisse les voir. Il y avait un fouet à ses pieds et le dos de Dean portait les marques des coups reçus. Il perdait du sang. Il semblait à peine conscient.

Castiel ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Lucifer ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il avait l'effet de surprise pour lui. Il devait en profiter. Sans réellement réfléchir, il se jeta sur son frère, son arme à la main. Ils luttèrent une seconde et Castiel fut surpris de parvenir à avoir le dessus. Il avait la sensation que ses forces étaient décuplées par ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il se sentait invincible. Il frappa Lucifer de toutes ses forces avec son arme jusqu'à réussir à l'assommer. Il ne disposait que de quelques secondes. Son frère finirait par se réveiller et Castiel ne pourrait sans doute pas avoir le dessus sur lui une seconde fois.

Il se précipita donc vers Dean et l'appela doucement. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés mais sourit en entendant sa voix. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir prendre son temps pour l'aider à reprendre conscience. Il n'avait toutefois pas ce luxe. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux blessures dans son dos. Il avait besoin qu'on les soigne. Il avait besoin de dormir et d'être nourri. Mais la priorité était de quitter cette maison et de l'emmener quelque part où Lucifer ne pourrait pas les retrouver. Si toutefois cela était possible. Castiel n'en était pas sûr. Il détacha les cordes qui reliaient ses poignets aux pieds du lit puis s'assit sur le matelas pour être aussi proche de Dean que possible.

Il tenta de ramener le jeune homme à lui mais Dean ne semblait pas réellement croire qu'il était là. Il devait probablement penser qu'il délirait. Ce qui aurait été plausible dans son état. Mais Castiel était là et il avait réellement besoin que le jeune homme se montre un peu coopératif. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais vivants dans le cas contraire.

Il lui parlait aussi gentiment que possible malgré l'urgence. Et quand Dean ouvrit les yeux et lui assura qu'il ne pouvait pas être là, Castiel sentit son cœur se briser. Comment l'homme qu'il aimait, fort et courageux, pouvait avoir été ainsi brisé aussi rapidement ? Lucifer avait visiblement su comment l'atteindre malgré ses nombreuses défenses et tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi par le passé.

Castiel prit le temps d'assurer à Dean qu'il était bien là avant de tenter de l'avertir qu'ils devaient partir avant le réveil de Lucifer. Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps. Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase. Car dans son dos, son frère venait de reprendre connaissance et Castiel savait qu'ils venaient de perdre une chance unique de lui échapper.

\- Comment as-tu pu croire que tu réussiras à me vaincre Castiel ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! lança t-il en souriant.

L'ange serrait toujours son arme dans la main. Il était prêt à se battre même s'il doutait vraiment d'avoir la moindre chance.

\- J'espère au moins que tu as conscience que tu viens de sceller le destin de tous ceux à qui tu tiens ! Je les tuerais tous pour leur faire payer. Je le ferais avec un plaisir immense. Je tuerais tous tes esclaves que tu aimes tant. Je tuerais Gabriel et je finirais par Sam je pense. Je forcerais Dean à regarder. Mais avant tout, je vais te tuer toi. Et crois moi, je ferais en sorte que cela soit aussi long et douloureux que possible.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je vais me battre. Tu ne poseras plus jamais la main sur Dean. Je ne te laisserais plus lui faire de mal.

Castiel n'était clairement pas en position de force mais il refusait de laisser la peur l'envahir. Il pouvait entendre Dean bouger sur le matelas dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur son aide dans son état. Il pouvait toutefois tenter de distraire Lucifer et d'offrir ainsi une chance au jeune homme de fuir sans se faire remarquer. C'était sa seule option.

\- Oh je sais que tu tenterais de te battre mais je suis plus fort que toi. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Castiel fit un pas en direction de Lucifer, son arme brandie dans sa direction. Il attendit une seconde puis après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre, il se jeta en direction de son frère.

Il ne s'était que très rarement battu par le passé. Il avait été formé au combat comme tous ses frères et sœurs. Si leur principale mission était de veiller sur l'humanité et de s'assurer qu'elle continuait à prospérer, ils restaient tout de même des soldats. Durant leur formation, on leur apprenait à se battre. On les préparait à toutes éventualités. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement eu à mettre ce qu'il avait appris en application. Il s'en souvenait toutefois suffisamment pour ne pas être dominé par Lucifer immédiatement.

Il n'était pas aussi fort que lui mais il était plus rapide. Il l'avait toujours été. C'était même l'une de ses principales qualités. Il l'utilisa pour éviter un maximum de coups. Lucifer parvint à le toucher à plusieurs reprises, le propulsant à travers la pièce. Castiel heurta un mur et une commode. Il sentit les os de son dos se briser à de multiples endroits. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever à chaque fois. Il ne sentait pas réellement la douleur. Il ne pensait qu'à Dean et au fait qu'il devait absolument le protéger. Il continua donc d'attaquer sans relâche. Lucifer semblait à la fois amusé et impressionné. Il avait sans doute pensé qu'il tuerait Castiel sans problème. Mais l'ange résistait et cela le poussa à redoubler de violence.

Castiel parvint lui aussi à frapper Lucifer. Ses coups n'étaient pas aussi violents et ne faisaient clairement pas autant de dégâts. Mais ils lui faisaient gagner du temps et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il devait offrir à Dean une issue même s'il finissait par en mourir.

Il encaissa donc les coups sans reculer. Accepta d'être propulsé au sol par Lucifer ou jeté contre les murs sans ménagement. Il se releva, retourna se battre et garda en tête son seul objectif. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer ainsi sans perdre de force. Il aurait aimé avoir plus d'énergie. Mais à mesure que les secondes passaient, il ne parvenait plus à esquiver les coups aussi facilement. Il était couvert d'hématomes et tous ses membres devenaient rapidement douloureux. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus de temps. Et Dean était toujours là, sur le lit à attendre. Castiel voulait lui crier de partir mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il fut distrait une seconde et Lucifer en profita pour le plaquer au sol. Il prit place sur lui, ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il referma ensuite ses mains autour de son cou et commença à serrer.  
Les anges n'avaient pas autant besoin d'oxygène que les humains. Ils pouvaient survivre des heures entières sans respirer. Mais c'était incroyablement douloureux et cela les privait de toutes leurs forces. C'était exactement ce que Lucifer voulait faire. Il l'avait prévenu. Il allait le faire souffrir. Et il était en bonne voie pour tenir sa promesse.

Castiel tenta vainement de se débattre mais il était à court de force. Il s'agita inutilement mais le poids de Lucifer et ses mains autour de son cou l'empêchaient de se libérer. C'était donc la fin. Il allait mourir des mains de son grand frère. Dean ne fuirait pas et il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Il avait échoué.

Il avait toujours son arme dans la main mais il ne parvenait pas à soulever son bras pour tenter de blesser Lucifer. Il pouvait sentir la vie lui échapper doucement. La pression que Lucifer exerçait sur son cou aurait tué n'importe quel être humain en seulement quelques secondes. Mais pour Castiel, ce serait plus long. Et Dean resterait là à regarder. Il aurait aimé pouvoir au moins lui épargner d'assister à sa mort.

Il allait baisser les bras quand il entendit un bruit dans le dos de Lucifer. Ce dernier sembla aussi surpris que lui quand il fut propulsé en avant, atterrissant lourdement sur l'ange. Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune pression autour de son cou et il en profita pour s'extirper de sous son frère. Ce dernier roula alors sur le dos et fronça les sourcils en voyant qui l'avait ainsi empêché de tuer Castiel.

\- Dean, souffla t-il visiblement estomaqué.

Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. Le jeune homme venait de lui sauver la vie. Il était blessé et avait passé des semaines entières à être torturé tous les jours. Il n'avait plus aucune force mais une chance unique de s'enfuir. Il avait pourtant choisi de tenter d'aider Castiel. Il s'était jeté sur Lucifer pour libérer l'ange. Il avait pris ce risque pour lui. Castiel n'en revenait pas.

Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de le remercier. Il devait profiter de cette chance unique. Et cette fois, il ne comptait pas se contenter d'assommer Lucifer. Il devait le tuer. Mettre un terme à cette bagarre. Il en subirait les conséquences ensuite. Tuer un autre ange était un crime grave. Tuer un archange était pire encore. Castiel savait que c'était une condamnation à mort. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Lucifer méritait de mourir. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Dean et aux autres. Pour sa cruauté. Pour ce qu'il était devenu ou avait toujours été. Castiel s'approcha de lui. Il entendit Dean protester dans son dos mais il ne se laissa pas distraire. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lucifer de se redresser et abattit son arme dans sa poitrine, là où se situait son cœur. Il le frappa avec toute la force qui lui restait. L'arme se planta en travers de son torse. Il ne se passa rien pendant une seconde puis Lucifer poussa un cri et une intense lumière s'échappa de sa blessure. Castiel garda les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Personne n'avait jamais assisté à ça. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'attaquer à un archange et aucun n'était jamais mort. Il vit la lumière briller dans les yeux de son frère. Il l'entendit crier à nouveau puis après une explosion qui rendit la lumière plus intense encore, il sentit l'énergie de son frère disparaître brutalement.

Les anges et archanges étaient tous reliés entre eux. Quand l'un d'eux mourraient, les autres le sentaient nécessairement. Leurs âmes étaient toutes une partie d'un tout. Castiel ressentit une vive douleur quand Lucifer mourut. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé.

Il retira son arme du torse de son frère puis se redressa doucement. L'ombre des immenses ailes de son frères se dessinaient sur le sol. Son corps étaient inertes au milieu. Il avait les yeux fermés. Castiel le regarda durant quelques secondes.

\- Cas …

L'ange sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la voix de Dean. Il se retourna aussitôt et ne fut pas surpris de lire la terreur sur son visage. Lui aussi savait que ce que Castiel venait de faire était grave. Que cela faisait de lui un criminel.

\- Tu … qu'est-ce que tu … bafouilla le jeune homme.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Dean avait à peine fini de parler qu'il basculait en avant. Il le retint avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Il semblait épuisé. L'ange ne devait pas oublier qu'il restait sa seule priorité. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère sur le sol puis serra Dean contre lui.

Il l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à sa maison, choisissant d'arriver dans leur chambre. Il installa Dean sur le lit et prit aussitôt place à côté de lui. Le jeune homme était toujours conscient mais il semblait prêt à s'évanouir.

\- Tu l'as tué, finit-il par dire.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'était visiblement pas en colère contre l'ange. Il était juste inquiet. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. La mort de Lucifer serait bientôt su de tous. Et le coupable serait recherché. Castiel n'avait pas été vu chez son frère. Mais il savait qu'on finirait par savoir qu'l était celui qui avait tué Lucifer. Il allait devoir prendre la fuite tôt ou tard. Pour le moment néanmoins, il devait s'assurer que Dean allait bien.

\- Je … je sais mais tu … tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir. Ils vont te trouver et …

\- Dean, stop, le coupa Castiel. Je n'allais certainement pas te laisser mourir. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour te sauver. Le reste n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

\- Mais tu …

\- Je rien du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. La seule chose qui compte maintenant est de te soigner.

Dean ne protesta pas. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences du meurtre de son frère très bientôt. Mais il avait retrouvé Dean et il voulait juste profiter de la joie que cela lui procurait pendant un petit moment. Le jeune homme le regardait, toujours sous le choc et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. Il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Je t'aime tellement Dean. Je … je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à venir. Jai entendu ta prière et je … je ne pouvais pas accepter que … tu …

\- Je suis là Cas et je suis en vie grâce à toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est la seule chose qui compte non ?

Castiel hocha la tête alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il sursauta quand Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce contact pendant quelques secondes. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit Dean gémir. Il soufrait et Castiel ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il devait absolument le soigner et l'aider à se remettre des tortures subies. Il se soucierait de lui ensuite.

Il quitta le lit le temps d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans la salle de bains. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Dean était allongé sur le ventre. Castiel observa les blessures dans son dos quelques secondes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les soigner d'un seul claquement de doigts. Mais elles avaient été infligées par un archange et cela rendait toute guérison rapide totalement impossible.

Il entreprit donc de nettoyer chaque plaie de façon traditionnelle. Dean se laissa faire et après quelques secondes fini par succomber à la fatigue. Castiel le manipula avec délicatesse pour bander son dos puis réfléchit à tout ce dont le jeune homme aurait besoin à son réveil. Une fois une liste établie mentalement, il retira ses vêtements jusqu'à ne porter que son caleçon et s'allongea à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il écouta sa respiration et la laissa l'accompagner dans le sommeil à son tour. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos. Tout le reste devrait attendre qu'il ait repris des forces.


	22. Sexe

**Bonjour**

**Une nouvelle fois, désolée pour le retard dans la publication. J'ai quelques difficultés à joindre Elissa qui corrige mes chapitres. Du coup, je poste celui ci sans sa vérification. Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes et je m'en excuse d'avance. Dites moi si c'est vraiment dérangeant. **

**Le titre du chapitre parle de lui même donc je n'en dirais pas plus. **

**Je vous souhaite juste bonne lecture et je vous dis à jeudi. **

**Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Last Request de Paolo Nutini**

**Chapitre 22 : Sexe**

_« La séduction est de l'ordre du rituel, le sexe et le désir de l'ordre du naturel. »_

_Jean Baudrillard_

La guérison de Dean n'avait pas été miraculeuse. Loin de là. Elle avait demandé beaucoup de patience et de longues heures passées allongé sur le ventre à attendre que le temps se passe et fasse son œuvre. Castiel lui avait tenu compagnie autant que possible. Mais parce qu'il avait d'importantes choses à gérer, il ne pouvait pas être présent aussi souvent que Dean l'aurait voulu. Heureusement pour lui, durant ces périodes, Sam prenait le relais. Charlie passait le voir également pour parler avec lui de tout et de rien et lui changer les idées.

Gabriel avait été chargé de surveiller l'enquête sur la mort de Lucifer. Tous les anges étaient au courant et tous savaient que le meurtre était très probablement l'œuvre de l'un des leurs. Mais Castiel avait été suffisamment discret ou suffisamment chanceux pour ne pas laisser la moindre trace de son passage chez l'archange. Et pour le moment, s'il y avait des soupçons sur lui, il n'existait aucune preuve. Il ne risquait rien.

Dean n'était pas vraiment un patient idéal. Il détestait rester à ne rien faire. Il voulait se lever et occuper son temps de façon plus productive. Mais Castiel avait été ferme à ce sujet. Il ne devait surtout pas bouger. Il devait laisser le temps à ses blessures de cicatriser avant d'envisager de quitter le lit pour plus que quelques minutes. Le jeune esclave avait accepté parce qu'il était évident que Castiel s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il détestait le voir dans cet état.

Heureusement, les plaies finirent par se refermer sans infection et Dean récupéra ses forces et son énergie en un temps record.

Une fois sur pieds à nouveau, il reprit le cours de sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne voulait surtout pas repenser à Lucifer et à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. L'archange n'avait pas réussi à le tuer ou à la briser de façon définitive. Il était toujours là. Toujours entier. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser des souvenirs venir ternir sa victoire.

Il avait retrouvé Castiel qu'il aimait toujours de toutes ses forces. Et personne ne pouvait lui garantir qu'ils seraient ensemble longtemps. Ils en avaient eu la preuve avec le retour de Lucifer. Ils étaient en danger. Ils avaient trop d'ennemis pour réellement pouvoir se sentir en sécurité. Dean refusait de perdre plus de temps. Il n'allait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et laisser passer sa chance d'être pleinement heureux.

Il allait profiter du cadeau que la vie lui avait fait. Et cela commençait par le fait de faire enfin l'amour avec Castiel.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Ce n'était pas forcément une décision facile à prendre. Lucifer l'avait violé et lui avait repris le contrôle. Il aurait probablement dû refuser de repenser au sexe de façon définitive. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Il y pensait constamment.

Il voulait enfin savoir ce que faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait signifiait. Il voulait que Castiel soit le premier à lui procurer du plaisir. Le premier à lui faire l'amour tout en se souciant de son plaisir. Il voulait se donner à lui, même si cela pouvait paraître cliché.

Il savait que tout pourrait mal se passer. Il n'avait aucune certitude sur sa capacité à aller jusqu'au bout. Le problème n'était pas le désir. Il avait très envie de Castiel. Non. Le problème était tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et qui risquait de revenir le hanter au pire des moments.

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur l'amour qu'il avait pour Castiel. Et sur le fait que l'ange partageait ses sentiments. Ils avaient été sur le point de faire l'amour ensemble juste avant le retour de Lucifer. Dean refusait que cela efface tous les progrès qu'il avait fait avant. Ça n'avait été qu'un petit retard. Une déviation sur la route. Dean était à nouveau là. Il allait bien. Il était guéri et il voulait que tout redevienne enfin comme avant son départ.

Il savait que convaincre Castiel ne serait probablement pas facile. Il ne doutait pas de l'attirance de l'ange. Ni de son désir et de son amour. Mais si Dean avait été la victime directe des tortures de Lucifer, il n'avait pas été la seule victime. Castiel avait assisté à son viol. Il avait vu Lucifer abuser de lui. Et il était probablement traumatisé. Dean allait devoir se montrer convaincant. Trouver les bons mots.

Il songea un moment à organiser quelque chose de romantique pour faire comprendre à Castiel ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait alors pas à le dire clairement si l'ange était suffisamment perspicace. Les choses viendraient naturellement.

Mais il finit par renoncer. Il ne voulait pas fuir cette conversation. Il voulait se montrer honnête avec Castiel. Lui dire clairement ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi. L'ange comprendrait. Dean en était presque sûr.

Lucifer était mort et enterré. Dean était vivant. Il était amoureux. Castiel était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de parfait qui lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises maintenant. C'étaient les seules choses qui comptaient. Ils devaient célébrer leur victoire. Célébrer cette chance incroyable qu'ils avaient d'être réunis quand ils avaient cru pendant un instant ne jamais se revoir. Et le sexe était le meilleur moyen de le faire.

Dean attendit quelques jours de plus pour que les quelques douleurs qui subsistaient dans son dos disparaissent pour de bon avant de se décider à parler à Castiel. Il choisit de le faire dans leur chambre à la fin de la journée. Il savait que l'ange serait probablement surpris. Mais il serait sans doute plus à l'aise si cela se passait dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Cet endroit symbolisait leur relation. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments pour la première fois. Là qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. C'était leur endroit à eux. Le seul que Lucifer n'avait pas terni. Dean s'y sentait bien. Il s'y sentait à sa place.

Castiel était dans la salle de bains en train de se préparer pour la nuit. Dean l'attendait assis sur le lit, vêtu d'un vieux tee shirt et d'un boxer. Il avait songé à se déshabiller avant le retour de l'ange dans la chambre mais avait fini par renoncer. Il devait se montrer un peu moins direct.

Il se leva quand Castiel sortit de la salle de bains et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était obligé de prendre l'initiative à chaque fois depuis son retour. C'était presque comme si Castiel avait peur de le faire fuir en le touchant.

\- Dean, souffla l'ange quand le jeune exclave recula son visage.

\- Cas, je … je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour … et j'ai envie qu'on le fasse ce soir. Tu peux me dire non. Je ne vais pas te forcer. Tu aurais le droit de ne pas être prêt. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je le suis. J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir et j'en ai envie.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Dean joignit ses mains dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il soutint son regard en souriant. Il devait paraître le plus détendu possible. Si Castiel décelait le moindre signe de tension chez lui, sa réponse serait forcément négative.

\- Dean, je … je … laisse moi une seconde pour assimiler ce que je viens d'entendre. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle … demande.

Le jeune esclave hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à reculer pour mettre un peu de distance entre Castiel et lui quand l'ange lui attrapa les bras pour l'en empêcher. Dean sourit.

\- Non, reste près de moi. Je ne veux pas … je ne suis pas en train de te rejeter ou quoi que ce soit … je … j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et j'ai compris très récemment que c'est quelque chose que je faisais plus facilement quand tu es proche de moi.

Dean ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre Castiel lui dire toutes ces choses gentilles. Il était touché à chaque fois. Et étonné également d'avoir dans sa vie quelqu'un pour qui il comptait autant. Cela l'amenait à se demander comment Castiel réagirait une fois qu'ils seraient nus tous les deux. Serait-il impatient ? Fasciné ? Il chassa ses idées de sa tête et attendit patiemment que Castiel reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de douter du fait que tu es prêt une seconde fois. Si tu me dis que tu en as envie alors je te crois. Mais je … je pensais que tu voudrais … que tu aurais besoin d'un peu plus de temps, finit par avouer Castiel.

Dean fut soulagé de voir que l'ange ne lui disait pas « non » d'emblée. C'était bon signe. Il lui suffisait maintenant de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait pris cette décision maintenant et pourquoi elle était bonne.

\- Nous avons attendu la première fois et je pense que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Tu n'étais pas prêt et tu voulais que tout soit parfait … ce que je veux moi aussi. On a bien fait d'être patient mais … on a vu que le temps ne jouait pas forcément en notre faveur. Personne ne peut nous dire de quoi demain sera fait … ou même si nous serons toujours ensemble d'ici une semaine ou trois mois.

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et c'était encore plus vrai maintenant que l'ange avait tué son frère. Ils étaient en danger. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de perdre une seconde de plus. Ou ils risquaient de tout perdre avant même d'avoir pu en profiter.

\- Lucifer est mort mais il n'est pas le seul à représenter une menace pour nous. Surtout maintenant que tu … que tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Et oui … oui je sais qu'il m'a fait du mal … il nous en a fait à tous les deux. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier les horreurs qu'il m'a fait subir … les viols … les coups et les humiliations. Mais je refuse de le laisser gagner. Il a tenté de me briser. Il a presque réussi. Mais je suis là et je suis envie. Je vais bien. Je t'ai retrouvé et … laisser ce qu'il m'a fait m'empêcher d'apprécier pleinement la chance que j'ai serait le laisser gagner Même s'il est mort.

C'était le premier de ses arguments mais pas le seul. Il en avait encore toute une liste si toutefois celui là ne suffisait pas.

\- Une nouvelle fois Dean je ne dis pas non. Je … je me demande juste s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de te laisser encore quelques jours pour guérir complétement. Quelques jours pour nous organiser et faire en sorte que cette soirée si importante soit réellement parfaite.

Dean sourit, touché par la volonté de Castiel de lui préparer quelque chose de magique. Mais il y avait quelque chose que l'ange ne comprenait pas et que Dean allait se charger de lui faire comprendre.

\- Cas, je sais que tu veux faire de cette soirée un moment … absolument parfait. Mais ce n'est pas un diner romantique ou des chandelles qui feront que je le trouverais merveilleux. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Faire l'amour avec toi sera magique parce que c'est toi. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que ce sera la première fois que je le ferais avec quelqu'un qui se souciera autant de mon plaisir que du sien. Le contexte … l'endroit ou le moment n'ont aucune importance du moment que c'est toi et moi.

Castiel sembla touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il acquiesça avant d'embrasser Dean sur la bouche. Ce dernier avait envie de se perdre dans ce baiser. D'en faire la conclusion de leur discussion et le début de la suite. Mais il n'avait pas encore tout dit. Il avait un dernier argument à faire valoir. Et il était important.

\- Si demain … ou dans une semaine … un mois … deux ans, quelqu'un réussit à nous séparer … je ne veux pas avoir le moindre regret. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre avant d'avoir réellement pu … vivre toutes ces choses avec toi. Notre relation sera peut-être courte mais elle doit être vraie. Elle doit être intense. On n'a pas le droit de laisser passer cette chance parce que personne ne peut nous garantir qu'elle se présentera à nous à nouveau. Je ne suis pas naïf Cas. Je sais que nous pourrions mourir demain. On pourra te prendre à moi. Et … même si je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te retrouver … je n'en serais peut-être pas capable. Et je refuse d'avoir le moindre regret. Je ne veux pas que tu en aies non plus.

Cette fois, il avait tout dit. Il priait juste pour que Castiel comprenne ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Qu'il saisisse l'urgence de la situation. Et qu'il lui dise « oui » cette fois. Ils avaient déjà trop attendus. Si leurs intentions avaient été bonnes, elles auraient pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Ils ne devaient surtout pas refaire la même erreur une seconde fois. Il était temps pour eux d'en tirer les leçons et de faire le bon choix.

\- J'avais tout prévu tu sais. Je pensais … le jour où tu as disparu … j'avais un plan. J'allais t'organiser une soirée aussi parfaite que possible … un dîner et ensuite … je voulais qu'on le fasse ce soir-là. Lucifer m'a volé cette chance. Il t'a pris à moi et je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire que si j'avais … si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, tu aurais eu un souvenir agréable de plus à emporter avec toi pour tenir bon. Tu as raison Dean. On aurait pu tout perdre ce jour-là. Et on pourrait tout perdre à nouveau demain. Alors oui … si tu es prêt, je le suis aussi.

Dean eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel venait de lui donner la réponse qu'il avait espéré obtenir. Mais il avait pensé que cela serait plus dur de le convaincre.

Il observa l'ange pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser. Cette fois, il choisit d'approfondir leur baiser en faisant pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Castiel. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour, le désir et l'envie qu'il avait. Il remonta ses mains dans son dos pour els enfouir dans ses cheveux. Il ne recula que lorsqu'il eut besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Puis il prit la main de l'ange et l'entraina jusqu'à leur lit où il s'assit.

Castiel semblait un peu perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Dean allait devoir le guider. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de l'ange et le remonta doucement le long de son torse. Castiel était finement musclé. Il avait le physique d'un coureur de fond. Un torse mince et des cuisses puissantes. Il était parfait en tout point. Dean savait qu'il avait de la chance.

L'ange finit par saisir le message et par retirer son tee shirt. Dean se redressa alors pour déposer des baisers sur son ventre et le long de son sternum. Castiel le regardait à la fois surpris et totalement fasciné.

Dean recula ensuite pour retirer son propre tee shirt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à moitié nu devant Castiel. Mais c'était pourtant tout comme. Il ne put s'empêcher de redouter ce que Castiel penserait de son physique. Il fut soulagé quand il vit que l'ange le détaillait des yeux avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il attrapa l'élastique du caleçon de Castiel et le baissa lentement le long de ses jambes. Il avait vu des dizaines de corps nus avant. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait eu autant envie de toucher quelqu'un. Jamais avant il n'avait autant apprécié ce qu'il voyait. Castiel était parfait en tout point. Du bout de ses orteils aux pointes de ses cheveux.

\- Tu es beau, souffla t-il alors parce qu'il avait la sensation que Castiel avait besoin de l'entendre.

L'ange avait les joues légèrement rouges et le souffle court. Mais il souriait toujours et il semblait touché par le compliment. Dean se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Si tu veux arrêter, tu peux, assura t-il. Je ne serais pas en colère contre toi.

Castiel secoua la tête et passa les mains sous l'élastique du boxer du jeune homme. Il hésita une seconde avant de la faire lentement glisser le long de ses jambes. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et pendant une courte seconde, il crut que les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait subi allaient l'assaillir. Qu'il allait paniquer. Mais quand il vit la façon dont Castiel le regardait des pieds à la tête, il fut aussitôt rassuré. L'ange le regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique et Dean sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

\- On devrait peut-être s'allonger, suggéra t-il ensuite.

Il n'attendit pas que Castiel lui réponde et s'assit sur le lit à nouveau. Il recula ensuite jusqu'à se trouver au centre du matelas avant de s'installer sur le dos. Castiel hésita mais finit par le rejoindre et par prendre place sur lui, entre ses jambes sensiblement écartées. Leurs deux corps se touchaient entièrement et Dean sentit un frisson de plaisir lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Son sexe commençait à s'intéresser lui aussi à ce qui se passait et le jeune esclave ne doutait plus de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout maintenant.

Castiel déposa des baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, le bout de son dos puis dans son cou avant de descendre le long de son torse. Dean ferma les yeux et s'accorda quelques secondes pour profiter des sensations que l'ange lui procurait. Il se sentait aimé et chéri. Désiré. C'était quelque chose d'unique et de merveilleux.

Castiel l'embrassa ensuite sur le ventre puis sur chacune de ses cuisses. Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, il vit que l'ange observait son sexe avec intérêt. Il semblait hésiter à le toucher.

\- Il va falloir … je ne sais pas si tu en sais beaucoup sur le sexe entre deux hommes ou non mais tu … je vais avoir besoin que tu me … que tu me prépares.

Castiel sourit en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je l'ai lu oui … je me suis renseigné. Je voulais être aussi préparé que possible et … j'ai tout ce qu'il faut … le lubrifiant est dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Je sais que je vais devoir y aller doucement pour ne pas te faire mal. Et je sais aussi qu'en stimulant ta prostate correctement, je devrais pouvoir te procurer un maximum de plaisir même durant ce moment un peu désagréable.

Dean n'en revenait pas que l'ange ait fait des recherches sur le sexe. C'était … fou et terriblement lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire après quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Castiel qu'il se moquait de lui. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Ou stupide peut être ? demanda Castiel en l'observant toujours.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête et cessa de rire. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de l'ange et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Non … c'est tout sauf stupide. C'est … c'est une preuve de plus que je peux te faire confiance. Une preuve de plus que tu es le bon. Celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie sans le savoir. C'est … tu es parfait Castiel et je t'aime.

L'ange sourit alors visiblement soulagé. Dean en profita pour sortir le tube de lubrifiant de la table de la nuit. Il le tendit à Castiel qui le saisit presque aussitôt.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le sexe du jeune esclave et déposa des baisers sur toute sa longueur, arrachant un cri de surprise puis un long gémissement à Dean. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. C'était une première.

Son sexe passa de vaguement intéressé à totalement partant en quelques secondes et Castiel observa le phénomène avec un intérêt évident. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en asperger deux de ses doigts. Dean ferma les yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas le moindre doute. Mais il savait que les premières secondes de la pénétration seraient forcément douloureuses. Et elles risquaient de lui rappeler des choses auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas penser pour le moment. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Qu'il l'aimait et que tout serait forcément parfait et différent avec lui.

* * *

Castiel avait été soulagé de voir les blessures de Dean guérir à une rapidité étonnante. Il en connaissait la raison. L'habitude. Le corps du jeune homme avait subi de multiples sévices depuis des années et il avait appris à se remettre rapidement pour être prêt pour les suivants. Il était question de survie. D'un instinct millénaire que les humains possédaient sans réellement le savoir. Ils avaient survécu grâce à lui même après avoir perdu tous leurs autres instincts animaliers. Leur cerveau conservait cette donnée et l'exploitant quand c'était nécessaire. C'était en grande partie ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres aussi exceptionnels aux yeux de Castiel. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucun pouvoir, ils étaient à même de survivre aux pires tortures et capables de se relever dans les pires situations.

Dean avait eu besoin de seulement quelques jours et de repos pour que son dos cicatrise. Les plaies laisseraient des traces bien sûr. Des marques qu'il pourrait porter fièrement. Elles étaient la preuve de sa force et de son courage. De sa résilience et de sa capacité à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Dean n'avait pas été un patient difficile mais il n'avait pas été extrêmement patient non plus. Heureusement, la présence de Sam, Castiel et Charlie à son chevet tour à tour l'avait aidé à attendre. L'ange aurai aimé pouvoir rester avec lui en permanence mais il avait beaucoup de choses à gérer. Il s'était rendu coupable d'un meurtre et il devait maintenant s'assurer que personne ne le soupçonnait ou n'avait de preuves contre lui.

Gabriel le rassura sur ces deux points assez rapidement. Si le meurtre de Lucifer avait fait beaucoup parler et qu'une enquête avait effectivement été ouverte, personne n'avait de preuves de l'implication de Castiel. Michael devait probablement avoir des soupçons mais il suivait les règles à la lettre. Tant qu'il ne pourrait pas prouver que Castiel était l'assassin, il ne ferait rien. L'ange restait sous la menace d'une arrestation. Le danger continuerait de planer sur lui. Mais il était quelque peu rassuré et soulagé.

Il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement prudent dans l'avenir. Il ne pourrait plus participer à une quelconque opération de la résistance pendant un moment. Il devait faire profil bas. Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment car il aimait se sentir utile, cela lui offrait au moins l'opportunité de passer du temps avec Dean. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé partir et il ne semblait pas non plus avoir peur de lui après l'avoir vu tuer Lucifer. Mais Castiel choisit toutefois de ne rien lui imposer. Il ne prit aucune initiative et attendit de voir ce que Dean était prêt à lui donner. Il ferait en sorte de s'en contenter.

Plus les jours passaient et plus le jeune homme reprenait des forces. Il pouvait se déplacer à nouveau et vaquer à ses occupations. Il ne semblait pas avoir été brisé par Lucifer. Et s'il y avait forcément des séquelles, physiques et psychologies, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il semblait savoir parfaitement comment les gérer. Une nouvelle fois, c'était sans nul doute une question d'habitude.

Castiel garda un œil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne jouait pas un jeu et qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire bonne figure. Il était trop concentré sur sa tâche pour comprendre que le jeune homme préparait quelque chose. Il fut donc surpris quand Dean lui annonça de but en blanc un soir dans leur chambre qu'il voulait que l'ange lui fasse l'amour.

Castiel en avait bien sûr envie. Il désirait Dean comme jamais avant il n'avait désiré qui que ce soit. Ça n'avait pas changé parce qu'il avait vu Lucifer le violer ou parce qu'il avait de nouvelles cicatrices dans le dos. Ça ne changerait probablement jamais.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune homme lui ferait une telle requête aussi rapidement. Ou qu'il la ferait tout court d'ailleurs. Dean lui assura qu'il était prêt et Castiel n'avait pas le droit d'en douter. Pas après avoir mis sa parole en doute une première fois et avoir manqué de provoquer une grosse dispute. Cette fois, il devait le croire sur parole. Et c'est ce qu'il fit dès que Dean lui expliqua pourquoi il en avait autant envie.

Ses arguments tenaient la route et étaient finalement inattaquables. Castiel accepta donc même s'il était nerveux. Il avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire sur le sujet. Il était préparé. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait un monde. Et le simple fait devoir Dean nu le lui rappela avec force.

Dire que le jeune homme était beau aurait été une insulte. C'était bien plus que ça. Il était à couper le souffle. Il était fascinant. Tout son corps semblait avoir été dessiné pour plaire à Castiel. Il était parfait en tous points. De son torse plus musclé que celui de Castiel à ses épaules larges et puissantes en passant par ses bras, ses mains aux longs doigts élégants, son visage sans défaut et ses jambes légèrement arquées. Dean était magnifique. Et Castiel ne put qu'être distrait pendant de longues secondes en l'observant prendre place sur le lit.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Dean lui expliqua qu'il allait avoir besoin de le préparer. Castiel avait tout à fait l'intention de le faire. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans chacun des articles qu'il avait étudié. Il voulait que la pénétration soit la moins douloureuse possible. Et il savait que les préliminaires étaient importantes. Dean avait été violé à de multiples reprises. Il avait besoin que les choses aillent progressivement. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à se montrer patient.

Quand il l'expliqua au jeune homme, ce dernier rit avant de lui assurer qu'il ne le trouvait pas stupide. Castiel lui sourit puis se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Il avait les doigts couverts de lubrifiant et les yeux rivés sur sa cible. Il fut à nouveau distrait par le sexe de Dean qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Le corps humain était définitivement fascinant.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi certains humains désapprouvaient le sexe entre deux hommes ou deux femmes. Il était évident que leur Père n'avait aucune objection. Il avait créé le corps humain pour qu'il puisse ressentir du plaisir physique avec un partenaire de n'importe quel sexe. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, une stimulation directe de la prostate n'aurait pas été aussi agréable.

Il déposa des baisers sur le sexe de Dean, curieux de voir quelle réaction il obtiendrait alors. Il ne fut pas déçu. Dean poussa un long gémissement alors que son sexe se tendait un peu plus sous les yeux toujours fascinés de Castiel. Il sourit avant de presser un doigt entre les fesses du jeune homme. Il y avait une certaine résistance à laquelle l'ange s'était attendu. Il ne força pas le passage et se contenta d'appliquer un de pression en massant la zone délicatement. Dean gémit à nouveau avant de se détendre. Castiel put alors introduire un premier doigt en lui.

Il avait lu des centaines d'articles sur le sujet. Il croyait tout savoir. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde la sensation qu'il ressentirait. Le passage était incroyablement étroit et chaud. Le muscle autour de sa phalange se contractait à intervalles réguliers le massant doucement. Castiel observa l'endroit où il était joint au jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur son sexe. Il le prit cette fois entièrement dans sa bouche. Il voulait distraire Dean au maximum. L'aider à se détendre pour qu'il oublie le fait qu'il avait un doigt en lui. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque le muscle autour du doigt de l'ange se détendit un peu plus et il put commencer des allers et retour.

Il put ajouter un second doigt après quelques minutes sans que Dean ne se contracte. Castiel vit cela comme une victoire et pressa sa langue contre le sexe du jeune homme pour continuer à le distraire. Il obtint de nouveaux gémissements. Et un long cri de plaisir quand il localisa enfin la prostate de Dean et pressa contre du bout du doigt. Le corps humain était définitivement une machine merveilleuse.

Castiel continua ses mouvements de piston pendant de longues minutes. Puis quand il jugea que le muscle autour de ses doigts était suffisamment détendu, il en ajouta un troisième. Il rencontra un peu plus de résistance et il entendit Dean gémir différemment. Cette fois, ce n'était plus uniquement du plaisir. Castiel relâcha aussitôt son sexe et baissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas causé la moindre blessure. Le muscle était enflé et rouge mais intact. Il reporta alors son attention sur Dean, ses doigts immobiles à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Je ne veux surtout pas te faire mal, assura t-il.

Dean avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Non, je … laisse moi juste une minute. C'est … ça va aller. J'en ai toujours envie.

Castiel attendit donc patiemment que le jeune homme lui donne son feu vert. Il l'obtint après quelques secondes et put recommencer à bouger ses doigts. Il s'assura de toucher la prostate de Dean à chaque fois pour le détendre. Et il reprit son sexe dans sa bouche pour le distraire. Il aimait le sentir contre sa langue. Il aimait l'odeur qui émanait de lui. Le goût et la texture de sa peau entre ses lèvres. Il se promit de le faire aussi souvent que possible. De procurer du plaisir au jeune homme seulement avec sa bouche au moins une fois dans l'avenir. Mais pas ce soir. Ce n'était pas ce dont Dean avait besoin pour le moment.

Il prolongea la préparation aussi longtemps qu'il le jugea nécessaire. Il aurait pu y passer la nuit entière sans difficulté. Son corps réclamait plus et c'était une sensation nouvelle. Il n'était pas habitué à sentir son sexe aussi tendu et dur. Mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à l'ignorer. Il n'avait que le plaisir de Dean en tête. Il fut donc surpris quand le jeune homme lui saisit le bras pour l'immobiliser. Il relâcha aussitôt son sexe, persuadé que Dean allait lui dire de tout arrêter. Qu'il n'était finalement pas aussi prêt qu'il le pensait.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, constata t-il alors.

Dean lui sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Non … tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Absolument pas. C'est même tout le contraire. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir et tout sera terminé bien trop vite à mon goût. Je veux jouir quand tu seras en moi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait peut-être pas la moindre expérience dans le domaine mais il n'était finalement pas aussi maladroit qu'il l'avait cru. Il remonta doucement le long du corps de Dean en prenant soin de l'embrasser sur le ventre puis tout le long de son sternum. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui du jeune homme et constata que ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées. Un autre signe de son excitation. Et une preuve de plus qu'il en avait réellement envie.

\- Tu vas devoir aller doucement au début … le temps que je m'habitue. Tu pourras ensuite accélérer le rythme mais seulement quand je t'aurais donné le feu vert. Je … c'est d'accord ?

Castiel aurait été prêt à tout accepter de la part du jeune homme. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le moindre risque. Il hocha donc la tête alors que Dean passait ses jambes autour de ses hanches et que ses pieds atterrissaient sur ses fesses. Castiel savait que changer de position aurait été préférable. Il avait lu que la pénétration serait moins douloureuse si Dean s'installait à quatre pattes. Mais il ne le lui demanda pas. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme avait besoin de voir son visage pour se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de lui et non pas de Lucifer ou d'un de ses anciens violeurs.

Il appliqua du lubrifiant sur son sexe en serrant les dents tant ce simple contact le rapprocha d'un orgasme trop rapide. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration puis guida son sexe contre le muscle entre les fesses de Dean. Il lui jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil et, quand le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt, il poussa ses hanches en avant.

Pendant une très courte seconde, il crut qu'l allait jouir sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. La pression était telle qu'il en eut la tête qui tournait pendant un instant. Si la sensation avait été incroyable autour de ses doigts, c'était mille fois plus intense autour de son sexe.

Il serra les dents à nouveau et ferma les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il avança les hanches doucement et s'immobilisa dès qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Dean. Il semblait avoir un peu mal. Castiel détestait en être la cause. Il hésita à se retirer mais le jeune homme, qui l'avait peut-être senti, posa ses mains sur ses joues et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça va aller … c'est juste … laisse moi une seconde pour m'habituer d'accord. Je te jure que je vais bien et que c'est normal.

Castiel ne pouvait que le croire. Il resta donc immobile même si son sexe protestait violemment contre le traitement reçu. Tout son corps tremblait et son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il ignora toutefois tout cela et attendit. Dean finit par lui sourire et par hocher la tête, lui donnant une nouvelle fois le feu vert.

Castiel recula ses hanches doucement avant de les propulser en avant sur le même rythme. Il avait pensé à ce moment à de multiples reprises. Mais jamais avant il n'avait pu imaginer à quel cela serait fantastique. Le muscle autour de son sexe était étroit et le massait sur toute la longueur. Les gémissements de Dean était la plus merveilleuse musique à ses oreilles. C'était incroyable.

\- Tu peux aller plus vite, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et les inclinant de sorte à toucher la prostate de Dean. Il lui arracha un cri de plaisir après quelques secondes puis de longs gémissements continus ensuite. Le plaisir était intense pour lui également. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher à grands pas. Il l'ignorer une fois de plus. Il voulait que le jeune homme jouisse avant lui. Ce n'était pas par orgueil. C'était important. Dean devait vivre l'expérience la plus parfaite qui soit. Et il devait comprendre qu'il était possible de jouir parce qu'on ressentait un plaisir immense et pas seulement parce qu'on était stimulé sans le vouloir. Castiel garda donc un rythme soutenu et un angle parfait.

Dean avait laissé tomber ses bras sur l'oreiller et ses mains avaient saisi les barreaux du lit derrière lui. Castiel avait de son côté, les mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme pour ne pas reposer trop lourdement sur lui.

Il continua à aller et venir à l'intérieur du jeune homme sans relâche. Il devait lutter contre son propre plaisir mais il avait suffisamment de force pour se contenir. Il se souvint alors d'avoir lu que certains hommes avaient besoin d'une stimulation directe sur leur sexe pour atteindre l'orgasme. Leur corps fonctionnait différemment de celui d'une femme. Leur plaisir était plus mécanique. Il retira donc une main du matelas pour saisir le sexe de Dean.

Il l'avait à peine effleuré que le jeune homme jouissait violemment en poussant un long cri rauque qui sembla résonner autour d'eux. Castiel continua ses mouvements de piston entre ses jambes pour prolonger son plaisir puis, quand il fut sûr que l'orgasme de Dean avait pris fin et que son corps deviendrait rapidement trop sensible pour supporter tout ça, il s'abandonna au sien.

Il l'avait imaginé. Il avait lu sur le sujet. Mais c'était différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le premier signe fut une immense chaleur qui se répandit de son visage à son corps. Puis une tension dans son bas ventre. Enfin, il sentit tout ses muscles se contracter alors que le plaisir semblait exploser dans son entrejambe. Il se répandit à l'intérieur du jeune homme pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Il sentit ensuite son corps basculer en avant mais il eut la présence d'esprit de se tourner sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Dean. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Ce fut finalement le jeune homme qui le tira de sa torpeur et se tourna vers lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Castiel ouvrit alors les yeux et sentit l'angoisse monter en lui en voyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Dean, je … commença t-il prêt à s'excuser sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Le jeune homme secoua aussitôt la tête en lui souriant.

\- Ce sont des larmes de joie Cas. Je ne pensais pas … je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être aussi … incroyablement bon. C'était mieux que tout ce dont j'avais pu rêver jusque-là. Et je suis juste fou de bonheur … parce que j'ai enfin connu ma première fois et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il devait reconnaître que tout lui avait effectivement semblé parfait à lui aussi.

\- C'était merveilleux pour moi aussi, avoua t-il d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Dean se rapprocha un peu de lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était encore plus magnifique qu'avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle encore court et le visage baigné de larmes et de sueur. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

\- J'avais toujours associé le sexe avec quelque chose de … de forcé, de déplaisant et de douloureux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible pour moi de prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un. Tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Tu m'as montré que j'étais finalement … comme tous les autres. Que mon corps et mon esprit n'avaient pas été brisés par ses salopards qui ont abusé de moi. Et c'est ... je t'aime tellement Cas. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Castiel en avait une vague idée puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important à dire.

\- Tu as tort tu sais … tu n'es pas comme tous les autres. Tu es … exceptionnel … plus fort, plus courageux et plus … juste plus que tous les autres à mes yeux. Et je t'aime aussi comme un fou.

Dean haussa les épaules comme souvent quand il recevait un quelconque compliment. Castiel savait qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à le croire. Mais il continuerait à lui en faire jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit en mesure de les accepter.

\- Si je pensais en être physiquement capable, je te demanderais bien de recommencer mais je crois que je ne peux plus bouger. Et avant que tu ne me demandes si tu m'as fait mal, c'est uniquement parce que je suis épuisé. C'est une bonne fatigue. Une merveilleuse fatigue que je n'échangerais contre rien au monde. Mais peut être que demain matin j'aurais retrouvé la forme.

Castiel rit une seconde, amusé. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était lui aussi fatigué. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dit « non » à un second round. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était à Dean de donner le tempo.

\- Demain alors, accepta t-il.

\- Définitivement demain, approuva le jeune homme avant de bailler longuement.

Castiel s'installa alors sur le dos et Dean saisit le message. Il se blottit aussitôt contre son flanc et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il encercla ensuite sa taille avec son bras. Castiel aimait le sentir ainsi cintre lui. Le fait qu'il soit toujours entièrement nu était un plus non négligeable. Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour apprécier ce moment. Il avait retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait fait l'amour avec lui pour la première fois. Tout avait été parfait. Il n'avait pas commis la moindre erreur et Dean semblait pleinement satisfait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait demander de plus. Il avait de la chance et il n'allait certainement pas la bouder. Il savait que la situation pouvait se compliquer du jour au lendemain. Il pourrait avoir à se battre et à fuir. Mais pour le moment, il avait l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Un homme merveilleux et incroyablement courageux pour qui il avait une admiration sans bornes. Il se sentait capable de le protéger. Il le savait en sécurité dans leur lit et contre lui. Si toutefois sa culpabilité finissait par être connue de tous, il partirait. Mais il ferait en sorte que Dean vienne avec lui. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne les séparer. Car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans le jeune homme à ses côtés. La vie ne pourrait plus jamais avoir le moindre intérêt s'il était seul. C'était la leçon qu'il retiendrait de cette nuit magique. Dean donnait un sens à son existence. Et Castiel allait faire en sorte que cela continue et ne se termine jamais.


	23. Confession

**Bonjour,**

**Voilà le chapitre 23. Merci à Elissa pour la correction. Cette fois, nous sommes en temps et en heure. **

**Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean parle de tout ce qu'il a vécu avec Lucifer. Castiel est une nouvelle fois là pour l'écouter et le réconforter.**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Can you feel the love tonight d'Elton John**

**Chapitre 23 : Confession**

_« Il doit y avoir dans les mots une merveilleuse puissance d'apaisement pour que tant d'hommes leur aient demandé de servir à leurs confessions. » _

_Joseph Conrad_

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était et du temps qu'il avait déjà passé à dormir. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et il pouvait entrapercevoir les rayons de la lune à travers les volets. Il était probablement très tard ou trop tôt pour être encore éveillé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut. Il n'était pas couvert de sueur. Il n'était juste plus tout à fait sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était allongé sur le côté, son visage tourné en direction de la fenêtre. Il était couvert, mais n'avait pas trop chaud. Il avait la tête posée sur un oreiller confortable et, si son cerveau encore endormi lui certifiait qu'il n'était pas en danger, Dean avait toutefois appris au fil des ans à être alerte aussi rapidement que possible. C'était le plus souvent le seul moyen de s'éviter des coups ou une quelconque punition. Il ne lui fallait que quelques courtes secondes pour se resituer et savoir exactement où et avec qui il se trouvait. Cette fois pourtant, c'était plus difficile et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si on l'avait drogué. Si son état n'était pas naturel.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Quand il sentit son cœur battre un peu moins vite dans sa poitrine, il prit le temps d'analyser calmement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait visiblement pas reçu de coups. Il n'avait mal nulle part. Il avait toutefois une sensation familière entre les jambes qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il y avait un bras passé autour de sa taille. Un visage collé entre ses omoplates.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il n'était pas seul dans ce lit. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il ne devait toutefois pas tenter de fuir. Il devait réfléchir. Prendre le temps de chercher de qui il s'agissait.

Il fouilla sa mémoire en quête de souvenirs de la veille. À mesure qu'il réfléchissait, son cerveau semblait enfin en mesure de faire le point. Il se souvint de Castiel. De son retour chez lui après des jours passés à se faire torturer par Lucifer. L'archange était mort. Dean avait guéri de ses blessures et il avait la veille fait l'amour avec Castiel. Ça avait été parfait et merveilleux. Cela expliquait la légère douleur que le jeune esclave ressentait entre les jambes. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Il était effectivement en sécurité. Castiel le tenait dans ses bras et ne laisserait plus jamais rien lui arriver.

Dean se détendit alors et ferma les yeux. Il voulait tenter de se rendormir, mais dans son dos, l'ange semblait avoir été réveillé à son tour.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le jeune esclave s'en voulait de l'avoir réveillé quand il avait de toute évidence besoin de se reposer. Il aurait dû être capable de ne pas paniquer aussi rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il hocha la tête même s'il doutait que Castiel puisse le voir.

\- Ça va… je suis juste… pendant une seconde, je n'étais plus sûr de me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ça va maintenant. Je vais bien. Tu peux te rendormir.

Castiel ne semblait toutefois pas du même avis. Il manipula Dean de sorte que le jeune esclave soit sur le dos puis se souleva sur un coude et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait inquiet et légèrement triste. Dean n'avait pas voulu que son petit moment de panique ait la moindre conséquence sur Castiel. Par contre, une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Il commençait à se demander si l'ange ne finirait pas par se lasser de son attitude.

\- Non, je… à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne me suis pas réveillé en sursaut. J'ai ouvert les yeux, mais je ne me souvenais plus de l'endroit où j'étais… ou de la personne qui était dans le lit avec moi. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps et je ne pensais pas que ça te réveillerait. Je suis désolé.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Dean sentit aussitôt sa gorge se nouer. Il en avait assez d'être comme ça. Il voulait guérir pour de bon et aller de l'avant. Il ne voulait pas que les souvenirs de Lucifer continuent à le hanter. Il était mort et Dean était en sécurité maintenant. Il aurait aimé être plus fort que ça.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je ne suis pas en colère et, pour être parfaitement honnête, je pensais que quelque chose de ce genre pourrait arriver après hier. C'était une étape importante que tu as franchie avec beaucoup de courage, mais… ça a dû réveiller quelques souvenirs. Même inconsciemment.

Dean devait reconnaître que ce que Castiel disait avait du sens, mais cela ne le rendait pas plus facile à accepter. Il détestait être aussi vulnérable. Il n'aimait pas être faible. Il avait peut-être vécu l'enfer, mais Castiel lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était maintenant à lui de se reprendre en main et de faire des progrès. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'ange pour faire disparaître ses souvenirs d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait hier. J'en avais envie et c'était génial. C'était parfait. Je t'aime et je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire l'amour avec toi. Ça ne devrait pas me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit comme ça et ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher toi de te reposer.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas un problème. Je serais prêt à passer toute la nuit éveillé si tu en as besoin. Veiller sur toi est une chose que j'aime faire.

Le jeune esclave hocha alors la tête. Il continuait à se sentir un peu coupable, mais il pouvait sentir que Castiel était sincère. Il était inutile de continuer à protester. Il était préférable de changer de sujet. De parler de quelque chose de plus agréable et positif.

\- C'était bien pour toi aussi, non? demanda-t-il alors.

Ils en avaient rapidement parlé avant de s'endormir, mais Dean était tout de même curieux d'en savoir plus. Pour lui, tout avait été absolument parfait. Mieux encore que dans ses rêves. Par contre, il voulait être sûr qu'il en avait été de même pour Castiel. C'était sa première fois à lui aussi. Il avait dû avoir des attentes. Le jeune esclave aurait détesté apprendre qu'il avait été déçu.

\- C'était un moment magique. Parfait. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux à cet instant précis. Sauf si tu me disais que tu… enfin tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas trop mal si?

Il était évident que Castiel était gêné en posant cette question, mais il avait clairement besoin d'une réponse sincère de Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas trop douloureux. C'est… sensible, mais c'est parfaitement normal. Ne t'en fais pas. Et franchement, si je suis parfaitement honnête avec toi, je dois t'avouer que je ne serais pas contre l'idée de recommencer… peut-être même maintenant. Sauf… ce n'est peut-être pas normal, si?

Il ne mentait pas. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un second round. Il pouvait même sentir l'excitation monter doucement en lui en y pensant. Par contre, il n'était pas totalement sûr que cela soit normal. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse et il n'avait jamais eu de discussion à ce sujet avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était normal ou non en la matière. Il savait qu'être attiré physiquement par la personne qu'on aimait était logique, mais être ainsi demandeur était peut-être trop.

\- C'est… parfaitement normal, je suppose, répondit alors Castiel. C'est même plutôt flatteur pour moi. C'est la preuve que tu as vraiment aimé ce qu'on a fait. Ce qui est mon cas aussi. J'ai très envie de recommencer. Je veux juste être sûr que tu ne me demandes pas ça uniquement pour… pour me distraire et éviter une conversation importante.

Dean n'était pas vexé par la question de Castiel. Il y avait d'ailleurs une part de lui qui avait espéré distraire l'ange en abordant un autre sujet. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa seule motivation. Il avait réellement très envie de faire l'amour avec lui à nouveau. Il avait la sensation de reprendre une partie du contrôle que Lucifer lui avait volé à son retour. Il avait repris possession de son propre corps. Il s'appartenait à nouveau et c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible aussi rapidement.

\- Peut-être que c'est en partie ce qui m'a poussé à te le proposer, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je n'en ai pas envie. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est normal ou non dans ma situation et je n'ai personne à qui demander des conseils. Je dois agir d'instinct et ce n'est pas facile parce que j'ai constamment peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose d'idiot ou d'inacceptable.

Castiel lui sourit alors avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir approfondir ce baiser, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il pouvait sentir que l'ange avait encore envie et besoin de parler. Il ne pouvait pas fuir cette conversation. Elle était probablement importante pour que leur relation continue à évoluer correctement.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une attitude normale ou non. Les relations humaines sont compliquées et il n'existe aucune norme à suivre… aucun plan prédéfini à suivre. Il faut faire ce qui nous semble bon pour nous et ne surtout pas en avoir honte. Tu ne peux pas commettre d'erreurs. Aussi, n'oublie pas non plus que je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi en la matière. Je pourrais être celui qui fait quelque chose de stupide.

Dean hocha la tête, soulagé de l'entendre. Il soupira ensuite longuement avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel.

\- Je croyais vraiment avoir accepté mon sort quand j'étais avec lui. Je pensais… même après avoir connu une certaine liberté auprès de toi et après avoir su ce que c'était d'être amoureux… je pensais que j'étais capable de mettre tout ça de côté et de redevenir l'esclave parfait pour Lucifer. Je ne pensais pas que ce qu'il me ferait subir aurait des conséquences sur moi. Parce que je l'avais déjà vécu et que pendant longtemps, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aspirer à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de parler avec Castiel de ce qu'il avait subi à son retour avec Lucifer. Ils avaient rapidement évoqué le sujet et l'ange connaissait les grandes lignes, mais Dean n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui donner les détails. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas garder tout ça pour lui éternellement. Surtout pas s'il voulait aller de l'avant et guérir enfin pour de bon.

\- J'ai envie d'aller mieux. Je ne veux plus avoir à redouter le moindre flashback quand je suis avec toi. J'en ai assez des cauchemars et je ne veux jamais ressentir la moindre panique en me réveillant dans tes bras. Je… je veux guérir et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela soit le cas.

\- Dean, tu as besoin de temps. Ce que tu as vécu aurait brisé la plupart des gens. Tu as résisté et tu m'es revenu. C'est déjà un miracle en soi et la preuve que tu es plus fort que beaucoup d'autres. Je suis convaincu que tu finiras par guérir si tu te montres un peu patient envers toi-même.

Dean savait que la patience n'était pas forcément son fort. Il était toutefois prêt à s'accorder un peu plus de temps pour aller vraiment mieux. Il avait toutefois besoin de se confier à Castiel ce soir. Pour faire un pas de plus dans la bonne direction.

\- Je crois qu'il serait également bon que je fasse réellement face à ce qu'il m'a fait. Je pensais que l'ignorer et me dire que tout allait mieux simplement parce que je lui ai échappé une fois de plus suffirait à effacer ce qu'il m'a fait, mais il est grand temps que je l'accepte et… que je t'en parle… enfin si tu acceptes de m'écouter. Ce que tu n'es bien sûr pas obligé de…

\- Dean, le coupa Castiel. Je suis tout à fait prêt à t'écouter si tu en as besoin. À vrai dire, je suis prêt à te donner n'importe quoi du moment que cela t'aide.

Le jeune esclave savait qu'il avait de la chance. Castiel était absolument parfait. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de plus parfait que lui. Quand il serait enfin guéri – pas si, quand – il le lui devrait en grande partie. Il n'aurait jamais pu réussir sans lui.

\- Il m'a violé, annonça-t-il alors.

C'était une évidence et un fait que Castiel connaissait déjà, mais c'était quelque chose que Dean avait besoin de dire et de s'entendre dire. Il avait été violé. Il avait été torturé. Il avait vécu l'enfer. Tenter d'adoucir les choses en employant d'autres mots était contre-productif. Il devait y faire face même si c'était incroyablement douloureux et difficile.

\- Il a utilisé mon corps comme il en avait envie et je n'ai pas opposé la moindre résistance. Je n'ai pas lutté parce que je savais que ce serait inutile et qu'il se montrerait plus cruel encore après. Je pense même qu'il voulait me voir résister juste pour avoir une raison de me faire plus mal encore.

Castiel hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Dean enchaîna alors.

\- Je crois que d'une certaine manière, en refusant de me débattre quand il était évident qu'il voulait que je le fasse, j'avais la sensation de remporter une victoire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de me faire du mal et de continuer à m'utiliser, mais… c'était une des seules choses que j'avais pour moi. Une des rares choses qu'il ne pouvait pas me prendre.

Il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir pensé à de multiples reprises. Il avait alors eu la sensation de gagner. Ce n'était qu'une maigre victoire, mais dans sa situation, c'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux. Il s'était senti fort par moment et il avait été fier de lui parfois.

\- Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un objet pour lui. Je n'étais pas… il ne m'a jamais vu comme un être vivant doté de sensibilité et digne d'intérêt. J'étais un corps où trouver du plaisir. Un corps à manipuler. Disponible pour assouvir ses pires instincts. Il voulait me voler tout ce qui fait de moi un être humain. Il voulait que je finisse par penser, comme lui, que je n'avais aucune valeur. Aucun intérêt. Aucun objectif autre que celui de faire ce qu'il attendait de moi. D'une certaine manière, je crois que c'était le pire. Au-delà des viols et des coups, c'était… c'était ce qui était le plus douloureux pour moi.

Castiel l'écoutait sans le quitter des yeux. Il semblait à la fois triste et furieux. Pas contre Dean. Jamais contre lui. Il était en colère contre son frère. Peu importait qu'il ait payé et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal au jeune esclave. Cela ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Il aurait probablement tout donné à cet instant précis pour avoir le pouvoir de le ressusciter et de le tuer à nouveau. Sans doute lentement et douloureusement.

\- Peut-être qu'il a réussi à me le faire croire par moment. Il était difficile de se souvenir de ce que tu m'avais dit quand les coups s'enchaînaient. Quand il venait me chercher dans cette minuscule cellule juste pour m'utiliser à nouveau avant de m'enfermer pour plusieurs heures. J'avais la sensation d'être mort de l'intérieur. J'avais la sensation de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus et mon esprit… parfois… je ne pouvais plus penser… plus réfléchir… je ne parvenais même plus à me souvenir de vous. Il aurait fini par tout effacer de ma mémoire. Il aurait fini par me tuer sans réellement m'ôter la vie. C'est… c'était ce qu'il voulait obtenir.

Dean ne devait son salut qu'à l'arrivée de Castiel. Il n'aurait pas pu résister plus longtemps. Il aurait fini par lâcher prise. S'il avait repris le contrôle maintenant, il restait des séquelles qu'il avait voulu ignorer jusque-là, mais auxquelles il était enfin prêt à faire face.

\- Il lui suffisait de me dire quelque chose pour que je le fasse sans hésiter une seconde. Si au début c'était uniquement parce que j'espérais éviter ainsi de le mettre un peu plus colère, je sais qu'à la fin c'était automatique. Une réponse conditionnée. Mon esprit n'avait plus la force de s'échapper. Je lui appartenais. J'étais son objet. Sa chose. Je n'avais plus la force de me souvenir que j'avais été quelqu'un. Il m'a pris mon humanité. Il m'a pris mes souvenirs. Sans toi… sans ton intervention… j'aurais été incapable de revenir cette fois. Il aurait gagné pour de bon.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et Dean lui laissa le temps de retrouver un semblant de calme. Si cela avait été difficile pour lui de dire toutes ces choses, il se doutait que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour Castiel de les entendre. Par contre, c'était nécessaire. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir cette conversation pour aller de l'avant.

\- J'aurais dû le tuer quand il est revenu pour toi… je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser t'emmener. Je n'ai pas… je t'avais promis de te protéger et je n'ai pas tenu parole.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, intervint Dean. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois et je suis là… je ne suis peut-être pas guéri, mais je suis vivant et je suis moi. Il n'a pas gagné. Il ne gagnera pas. On est ensemble. C'est… c'est tout ce qui compte, non?

Castiel acquiesça avant de prendre Dean dans ses bras. C'était exactement ce dont le jeune esclave avait besoin. Il avait ouvert son cœur et parlé de ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Lucifer.

\- Il me répétait tout le temps que tu ne viendrais pas me chercher… que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre… que pour toi comme pour lui je n'étais rien de plus qu'un objet interchangeable et, Cas… je suis désolé, mais parfois… parfois je le croyais. J'étais incapable de penser le contraire. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi… j'aurais dû savoir que tu viendrais.

\- Chut, Dean… c'est normal et je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais de quoi Lucifer était capable. Il est mort et tout est fini. Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir se retenir, mais quand un premier sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, il ne put pas l'étouffer ou le contenir. Il avait peut-être besoin de pleurer. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à le faire vraiment jusque-là. Il avait enfoui son chagrin et ses souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit en espérant qu'ils finiraient par disparaître un jour. Il avait eu tort. Maintenant qu'il leur faisait face, il réalisait combien il était important de ne pas les ignorer. Il s'accorda donc le droit de pleurer dans les bras de Castiel. Il laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Il savait que Castiel ne le jugerait pas. Qu'il ne lui reprocherait pas de se laisser aller. Qu'il se contenterait de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Dean avait toujours cru qu'être fort signifiait ne pas se laisser contrôler par ses émotions ou submerger par ses sentiments. Cependant, être fort était leur faire face. Accepter qu'ils fassent partie de soi. Les laisser s'exprimer et mettre des mots sur eux. C'était ce qu'il avait fait ce soir en parlant ainsi avec Castiel. Il se sentirait mieux ensuite. Il pourrait enfin recommencer à aller de l'avant. Ce ne serait sans doute pas miraculeux. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, mais le simple fait d'avoir pu mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu le rendait optimiste. Il ressortirait grandi de cette soirée et plus proche de Castiel qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Castiel s'était réveillé dès qu'il avait senti Dean se tendre contre lui. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que le jeune homme faisait un cauchemar. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, bien que merveilleux et voulu de Dean, avait forcément réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. L'ange était tout à fait prêt à consoler et réconforter le jeune homme s'il en avait besoin. Il lui avait toutefois laissé le temps de se réveiller complètement avant d'intervenir. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur en lui parlant avant qu'il ne sache qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Il garda les yeux fermés et fit son maximum pour rester aussi calme que possible. Il détestait sentir la détresse chez Dean. Il détestait savoir qu'il en était en partie responsable. Il se força donc à respirer profondément et doucement. Il allait attendre.

Par contre, rapidement, il put sentir que le jeune homme commençait à paniquer. C'était évident à la façon qu'il avait de tenter de s'écarter de Castiel sans se faire remarquer. À la tension dans ses muscles. À sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Dean avait peur et l'ange ne pouvait pas le laisser angoisser plus longtemps. Il finit donc par lui demander si tout allait bien. Il murmura de sorte à ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il le réprimandait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais il était évident que quelque chose clochait. Il devait absolument agir avec prudence.

Dean finit par répondre. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il avait juste eu un petit moment à son réveil où il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait ou de la personne qui était allongée dans son dos. Cependant, il allait mieux. Il le lui promit.

Sauf qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. S'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas en danger, il avait toujours le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Castiel tenta de le faire parler, mais Dean, de son côté, chercha tant bien que mal à le distraire.

Castiel savait que le forcer à parler ne serait jamais une bonne idée. Il devait le laisser aller à son rythme. Lui accorder tout le temps nécessaire pour se confier enfin à lui. Il fut donc surpris quand, après avoir accepté que la conversation déraille pendant un instant, Dean finit par revenir sur ce qui le perturbait tant.

Castiel eut les pires difficultés du monde à l'écouter parler des tortures subies sans devenir fou de colère. Il avait tué Lucifer et il ne le regrettait pas, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le ressusciter une seconde et le tuer à nouveau. Le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Dean. Il voulait l'entendre crier. Peut-être même s'excuser. Il aurait mérité de payer plus chèrement sa cruauté.

Par contre, Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser sa colère l'emporter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments le submerger et perdre de vue son objectif. Il en avait un seul. Il voulait aider Dean. Le jeune homme serait toujours sa priorité. Le reste passait au second plan.

Il se força donc à rester aussi calme que possible alors que Dean lui raconter comment Lucifer avait tenté de le déshumaniser. De lui faire croire qu'il n'avait aucune valeur. Qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un corps qu'on pouvait utiliser. Il l'écouta expliquer qu'il avait presque fini par le croire. Qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre les mensonges de Lucifer et tout ce que Castiel avait tenté de lui apprendre quand ils étaient ensemble.

L'archange avait presque réussi à le briser pour de bon. L'intervention de Castiel était arrivée presque un peu trop tard et, si Dean allait effectivement mieux, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait encore de trop nombreuses séquelles pour réussir à commencer son long processus de guérison. Le fait de parler était un premier pas en avant. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait était une première étape de franchie. Il y en avait malheureusement beaucoup d'autres.

Dean semblait toutefois prêt à s'accorder du temps. Il avait enfin fait face à ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait mis des mots sur ses peurs, sa douleur et sur tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il avait accepté de faire face à son traumatisme. Il finirait par le surmonter. Castiel serait là pour l'aider, mais c'était encore trop tôt pour l'envisager.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand le jeune homme vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il était évident que parler avait rouvert des plaies qu'il avait cherché à ignorer jusque-là. Il avait besoin de pleurer. C'était une autre de ces choses que les humains avaient de plus sur les anges. Ils avaient des émotions. Des sentiments. Des sensations si fortes qu'il les exprimait d'une manière sincère et vraie. Castiel savait que la plupart de ses frères et sœurs voyaient cela comme une faiblesse. Lui savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une de leur plus grande force et il les admirait pour ça.

Il serra donc Dean contre lui et le laissa pleurer. Il murmura des mots doux à son oreille que le jeune homme n'entendait probablement pas. Il espérait que le son de sa voix l'apaiserait quand même.

Ce qu'il avait entendu resterait probablement gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était une chose de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu, mais une autre de l'entendre de sa bouche. Castiel serait probablement hanté pendant longtemps par tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Probablement par sa culpabilité également. Il aurait dû intervenir plus vite. Il aurait dû tuer Lucifer au moment où il était venu chercher Dean. Il avait attendu parce qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver une solution et il avait manqué à sa promesse de protéger le jeune homme. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réellement se le pardonner un jour.

Cependant, Dean n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre se morfondre sur son propre sort. Une nouvelle fois, il devait être la seule priorité de l'ange pour le moment. Il se contenta donc de le consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Puis, quand Dean recula doucement pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, l'ange déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un « je t'aime » et un « je suis fier de toi ». Il espérait que Dean comprendrait le message sans qu'il ait besoin de l'exprimer clairement.

Cela sembla être le cas puisqu'il semblait aller un peu mieux quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Il adressa même un petit sourire à Castiel. Il avait toujours les yeux rouges et les joues humides de larmes, mais il tentait de le rassurer. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que cette étreinte et ce rapide baiser l'avaient aidé. L'ange n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux et d'aussi fort. Dean faisait preuve d'une solidité qui aurait dû lui valoir l'admiration de tous les êtres vivants sur cette planète. Il allait toutefois devoir se contenter de celle de ses proches. En espérant que cela puisse suffire à le guérir un jour.

\- Je sais que tu vas probablement penser que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais je… j'aimerais assez oublier… juste pour quelques minutes tout ce dont je me suis souvenu à l'instant. Je ne chercherais plus jamais à l'ignorer ou à le ranger dans un coin de ma tête sans y faire face, mais… pour quelques minutes, je voudrais ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi et moi et au fait qu'on est ensemble. Au fait que c'est un miracle qu'on ait le droit à cette seconde chance.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme entendait par là. Il comprenait exactement ce dont il avait besoin et il était tout à fait prêt à le lui donner. Il aurait été prêt à le lui donner même s'il avait refusé de lui parler. Il voulait aider Dean. Il se fichait des moyens employés. L'essentiel était que le jeune homme se sente un peu mieux après.

\- Je suis là pour toi, Dean… tu peux tout me demander. Tu sais que je te donnerais ma vie si c'était ce dont tu avais besoin à cet instant précis.

\- Je le sais, mais, heureusement pour nous deux, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, souffla le jeune homme en souriant à nouveau.

Le simple fait qu'il plaisante était bon signe. Castiel avait la sensation de le retrouver. Il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un miracle et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre plus de temps à s'interroger ou à discuter quand il pouvait faire quelque chose de concret et d'utile. Le fait que cela soit également incroyablement agréable pour Dean et lui était de surcroît un plus non négligeable.

\- Embrasse-moi, Cas, l'encouragea alors le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il vint presser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le goût du sel que les larmes de Dean avaient laissé derrière elles. Il les effaça du bout de la langue avant de venir chercher celle du jeune homme dans sa bouche. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Castiel recula alors, prêt à embrasser Dean à nouveau.

Le jeune homme semblait toutefois avoir d'autres projets en tête. Il attrapa l'ange par les épaules et le força à s'installer sur le dos. Il prit ensuite place sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Le drap avait glissé dévoilant son corps parfait. Castiel posa ses mains sur son torse et les descendit lentement jusqu'à les immobiliser au niveau de son ventre plat. Le sexe de Dean était tendu entre eux et l'ange avait très envie de le saisir. Par contre, il voulait laisser Dean aller au bout de son idée. Il était évident qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

\- J'aimerais assez… si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu me laisses prendre les reines. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose qui te plaira, mais je veux… j'ai besoin d'avoir le contrôle pour quelques minutes.

Castiel aurait été prêt à accepter tout et n'importe quoi même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. L'idée de Dean était toutefois incroyablement excitante à ses yeux. Il allait pouvoir l'admirer durant tout le temps que cela durera. Il pourrait l'observer prendre le plaisir dont il avait besoin. Il était presque sûr que cette seconde fois serait encore meilleure que la première.

\- J'aime énormément ton idée, assura-t-il alors.

Dean sourit à nouveau avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il glissa ensuite une main derrière lui et Castiel sentit quand il eut introduit un doigt en lui. Il le comprit dans la façon dont sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement. Au petit gémissement qu'il poussa. L'ange doutait de pouvoir vivre un moment plus érotique que celui-ci. Quand Dean recula finalement, Castiel observa sa main entre ses cuisses. Il vit le doigt qui allait et venait en lui doucement. Il ne put pas en détacher ses yeux pendant de longues secondes. Il eut toutefois la présence d'esprit de participer. Il saisit le sexe de Dean et le masturba délicatement. Il ne voulait surtout pas le pousser à l'orgasme. Pas aussi rapidement. Par contre, il voulait rendre ce moment un peu désagréable aussi bon que possible.

Dean ajouta rapidement un second doigt. Puis un troisième. Le muscle entre ses fesses devait être encore détendu après qu'ils avaient fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt. Le jeune homme prit toutefois le temps de se préparer. Castiel ne chercha pas à le presser. Le spectacle était incroyable et il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu atteindre l'orgasme juste en le regardant.

Il ne put toutefois pas vérifier cette théorie. Dean finit par retirer ses doigts de lui-même pour saisir le sexe de Castiel. Il le masturba rapidement, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Il souriait en le faisant. Il semblait à la fois excité et fier de lui. Castiel tomba amoureux de lui à nouveau à cet instant précis. Dean avait quelque chose de sauvage. Une force qui émanait de lui et dont il n'avait visiblement pas conscience. Il était à couper le souffle.

Dean finit par prendre le sexe de l'ange dans ses mains et le diriger vers son entrée. Il souleva ensuite les hanches puis, avec une grâce surprenante pour quelqu'un de sa taille et de sa corpulence, il les abaissa doucement.

Castiel sentit son sexe pénétrer en lui. Une nouvelle fois, il fut surpris par l'étroitesse du passage et la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il espérait ne jamais s'y habituer, car ces quelques premières secondes étaient sans nul doute les meilleures. C'était plus fort encore que l'orgasme qui suivait. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne formait plus qu'un avec Dean. Il le complétait. Ces premiers instants renforçaient le lien invisible qui existait déjà entre eux. Ils le concrétisaient. C'était magique. Mystique, presque.

Dean abaissa les hanches jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Castiel soit entièrement en lui. Il s'immobilisa ensuite, la lèvre inférieure enfermée entre ses dents et les pupilles entièrement dilatées. Il respirait bruyamment, mais ce n'était pas dû à une quelconque douleur. Bien au contraire. Il était évident qu'il ressentait énormément de plaisir. Castiel était content de voir qu'il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose d'aussi agréable.

\- C'est plus… comme ça c'est plus intense, souffla le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne pouvait que hocher la tête. Il ressentait la même chose. C'était incroyable pour lui aussi. S'il avait été en mesure de parler, il le lui aurait dit, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait.

\- Est-ce que je peux… commença Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel.

\- Tu peux, répondit ce dernier sans hésiter.

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors avant de soulever ses hanches doucement. Il s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois quand le sexe de Castiel fut presque entièrement à l'extérieur avant de les laisser retomber. Le mouvement leur arracha un gémissement simultané. C'était merveilleux.

Castiel fit glisser ses mains autour des hanches du jeune homme jusqu'à pouvoir les poser sur ses fesses. Il les serra entre ses doigts une seconde puis se contenta de les sentir se contracter à chaque fois que Dean bougeait.

Le jeune homme alterna les mouvements de haut en bas et des sortes de « 8 » avec les hanches quand il était entièrement installé sur Castiel. Il criait sans retenue à chaque fois que sa prostate était stimulée et l'ange lui l'admirait totalement.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi durant des heures entières sans se lasser. Sans jamais avoir envie de plus. Dean avait repris le contrôle. Après avoir expliqué à Castiel combien il avait été sans défense ces dernières semaines, il faisait en sorte de renverser la situation. Il en avait au moins autant besoin que de l'orgasme qui approchait. C'était un pied de nez fait à son statut, à la vie et au destin lui-même. Il remportait une victoire sur Lucifer même si ce dernier était mort. Castiel était heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui, car il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un point de bascule. Il y aurait un avant et un après.

Dean finit par accélérer le rythme de ses hanches après de longues minutes. Il gémissait en continu à présent. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Il ne retira toutefois pas ses mains de ses fesses. Il voulait voir ce que le jeune homme ferait. Il voulait lui laisser le contrôle de la situation jusqu'au bout.

Il se concentra donc à la place sur son propre plaisir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Son sexe en était presque douloureux. Il transpirait même s'il ne faisait pas grand-chose et tout son bas ventre était tendu.

Dean se laissa retomber une dernière fois sur lui, agita ses hanches de droite à gauche sans doute pour stimuler sa prostate à nouveau puis poussa un long cri avant de s'abandonner à son orgasme. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui tout le temps que cela dura. C'était un spectacle incroyable. Dean avait basculé sa tête en arrière. Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Castiel se redressa sans réellement y penser et enfouit son visage dans son cou. La contraction du muscle autour de son sexe le poussa à l'orgasme à son tour. Il étouffa son gémissement de plaisir dans le cou du jeune homme alors que ce dernier refermait ses bras dans son dos.

Il se répandit durant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité avant de sentir tous ses muscles se détendre. Il retomba en arrière, suivi par Dean presque aussitôt. Le jeune homme enfouit à son tour son visage dans le cou de Castiel et ce dernier remonta ses mains dans son dos.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé…

\- Non, merci à toi, le coupa Castiel. C'était magique.

Il sentit Dean sourire dans son cou et il en fit de même de son côté. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes puis le jeune homme roula sur le côté et vint prendre place le long du flanc droit de l'ange.

\- Je crois que j'avais besoin de sentir que je… que je pouvais avoir le contrôle… sur mon plaisir et sur le tien et… sur mon corps peut-être. Par contre, je ne pense pas que cela sera suffisant.

Pendant une seconde Castiel eut peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il pria pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas sur le point de lui dire qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais il pouvait se tromper.

Heureusement pour lui, Dean reprit la parole rapidement pour s'expliquer.

\- Je sais que je n'étais pas… je n'étais pas très enthousiaste quand j'ai découvert que tu aidais la résistance, mais… ces semaines chez Lucifer m'ont fait réaliser combien ce que vous faisiez avait de l'importance. J'ai pu être sauvé parce que je t'avais dans ma vie, mais j'ai eu de la chance et beaucoup n'en ont pas. Beaucoup subissent les pires horreurs pendant que je suis en sécurité avec celui que j'aime. Je ne peux pas continuer à fermer les yeux là-dessus plus longtemps.

Castiel était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait combien Dean faisait passer le bien-être de ses proches avant le sien. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour eux, mais il avait refusé de le faire pour des inconnus. Parce qu'il savait que cela ferait courir un risque à ceux qu'il aimait et il avait envie d'être égoïste et de les préserver. Il avait de toute évidence changé d'avis. Castiel n'était pas sûr que sa décision soit définitive, mais dans tous les cas, il n'allait certainement pas rejeter son idée.

\- Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le moment idéal pour faire quoi que ce soit avec la menace qui continue de peser sur toi. Je ne te dis pas que j'ai envie de passer à l'action demain ou même dans un avenir proche. Ce dont je suis sûr, une revanche, c'est que je veux faire quelque chose de significatif. Je veux que cette chance que j'ai eu… celle que d'autres méritent sans doute autant que moi… je veux qu'elle ait un sens. Je veux que ma vie en ait un également.

Castiel enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Si c'est ce dont tu as envie ou ce dont tu as besoin alors on trouvera un moyen pour que tu participes… mais je pense qu'il faudra en parler avec Gabriel avant. C'est lui qui est en lien avec la résistance. Ils n'ont jamais eu vraiment confiance en moi.

Dean hocha la tête dans son cou. Castiel était presque sûr que Gabriel serait enchanté d'apprendre que le jeune homme voulait s'impliquer. Il pourrait être celui qui aiderait les humains à avoir enfin totalement confiance en eux. Il pourrait être le lien entre les humains et les quelques anges qui souhaitaient agir. Dean pourrait être leur porte-parole. Leur fer de lance. Castiel savait qu'il était capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à lui laisser prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre à nouveau.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Tu as besoin de repos.

\- J'ai peur de…

\- Je vais veiller sur toi tout le reste de la nuit. Tu n'as pas le moindre souci à te faire.

Dean ne protesta pas. Il remua une seconde, sans doute pour trouver une position confortable, puis, après quelques secondes, Castiel le sentit s'endormir. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Il allait veiller sur lui autant que nécessaire. Il ne fermerait pas les yeux. Il resterait concentré sur le jeune homme. Il s'assurerait qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre cauchemar. Il allait en faire sa mission. Cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention d'échouer. Il ne ferait pas faux bond à l'homme qu'il aimait tant une seconde fois.


	24. Responsabilité

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 24. Elissa n'a pas eu le temps de le relire donc je le poste sans correction pour être à l'heure. Veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Dean prend une décision importante dans ce chapitre. Attention scène de sexe au début !**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Don't go breaking my heart d'Elton John**

**Chapitre 24 : Responsabilité**

_« Chacun a la responsabilité morale de désobéir aux lois injustes. »_

_Martin Luther King_

Castiel avait tenu sa promesse et veillé sur Dean durant tout le reste de la nuit. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sommeil de toute façon. Il lui suffisait de rester au calme pendant quelques heures pour retrouver toute son énergie. Leur Père les avait conçu ainsi pour les rendre opérationnels à toute heure. Pour qu'ils ne soient jamais incapable de passer à l'action.

Si d'autres auraient pu trouver le fait de regarder quelqu'un dormir ennuyeux et sans réel intérêt, lui avait tout particulièrement apprécié ce moment. Il avait aimé regarder le visage paisible du jeune homme. La façon dont ses yeux bougeaient parfois sous ses paupières, indiquant qu'il rêvait. Les mouvements de sa cage thoracique à chaque inspiration et à chaque expiration. C'était un spectacle fascinant.

Quand il dormait ainsi sans être perturbé par des cauchemars, sans que son visage soit tendu et ses muscles contractés, Dean avait l'air plus jeune. Il arrivait parfois à Castiel d'oublier qu'il n'avait que vingt deux ans. Ce qui, même pour un humain, était extrêmement jeune. Dean était à peine adulte. S'il avait été libre et que le monde avait été meilleur, il aurait eu le droit d'être insouciant. De multiplier les expériences. De se chercher. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir un quelconque fardeau sur les épaules ou la moindre responsabilité.

Mais Dean n'avait pas eu ce luxe. A vingt deux ans, il avait vécu plus de choses que des gens qui avaient le double de son âge. Il n'avait jamais pu être un enfant ou un adolescent normal. Il avait dû grandir trop vite. Et cela se lisait dans son regard. Eveillé, il faisait plus vieux que son âge. Il était rare de pouvoir le voir aussi calme et paisible. Castiel ne bouda pas son plaisir et en profita autant que possible. Il savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant. Il ne savait pas vraiment si la force de ses sentiments était normale dans sa situation. Il avait suffisamment observé les humains pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de norme en la matière. Comme il l'avait dit à Dean la veille, il y avait autant de réactions et de façon de gérer la situation qu'il y avait de gens. Mais il était continuellement surpris par la puissance avec laquelle il aimait Dean. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas passer une seconde de plus loin de lui dans l'avenir. Lui survivre serait une torture qu'il ne pourrait jamais surmonter. Ce n'était peut-être pas normal. Ou c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs comme l'ange le pensait depuis un moment maintenant. A vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qui était normal oui non. Car avec le jeune homme dans ses bras, il se sentait complet. Il se sentait indestructible. Il se sentait bien.

Dean finit par se réveiller après plusieurs heures. Il s'étira longuement contre Castiel avant de tourner le visage vers lui et de lui sourire. Il ne semblait pas désorienté ou avoir le moindre doute que l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il semblait apaisé et parfaitement heureux. Castiel était content de voir que leur conversation avait aidé.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes et se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. L'ange aurait pu rester ainsi pendant probablement des heures entières. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Pas besoin que Dean lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde. Quand le regard du jeune homme était ainsi plongé dans le sien, tout le reste disparaissait comme par magie. Il n'y avait plus que lui.

Mais Dean restait un être humain et en conséquence, il avait besoin de manger. Ils allaient devoir quitter leur lit et leur chambre et affronter le monde extérieur d'ici peu de temps. Castiel déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de lui sourire à son tour.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt. Il avait le menton appuyé contre le torse de Castiel et une de ses mains posées sur son ventre.

\- Parfaitement bien oui et je sais que c'est grâce à toi. J'avais beau dormir, je pouvais sentir que tu étais là et … je me sentais en sécurité. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Castiel était presque sûr que cela était en grande partie du au fait que leurs deux âmes étaient intimement liées. Elles l'étaient probablement depuis un moment maintenant. Bien avant qu'ils ne prennent conscience de la vraie nature de leurs sentiments. Peut-être même avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas ce que son Père avait prévu en le créant. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le lui demander.

\- C'est un peu comme si tu étais mon ange gardien en fin de compte, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel aimait assez l'idée. Il savait qu'ils avaient d'autres objectifs et d'autres missions. Il savait que sa vie ne pouvait pas uniquement être vouée à protéger Dean. Mais il restait sa priorité. Sa sécurité serait toujours ce que Castiel privilégierait. Il pouvait être l'ange gardien du jeune homme. Il en avait très envie.

\- Si tu veux que je le sois alors je serais ravi de l'être, avoua t-il.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois déjà Cas. Je pense que tu étais mon ange gardien bien avant que tu ne sois mon … partenaire ? Petit ami ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr du terme adéquat.

\- Peu importe le terme employé du moment qu'on est ensemble, conclut Castiel.

Dean acquiesça alors puis se redressa doucement pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Leur baiser fut rapide et chaste. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autre même si Castiel en avait envie. Il devait s'assurer que Dean mange quelque chose avant de commencer sa journée. Il avait encore besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Je vais descendre te préparer quelque chose. Tu peux prendre une douche en attendant et me rejoindre en bas quand tu es prêt, suggéra t-il, prêt à quitter le lit.

Dean secoua la tête avant de déposer un nouveau rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ou tu peux m'accompagner dans la douche. On descendra ensuite ensemble.

Castiel devait reconnaitre que l'idée du jeune homme était bien meilleur que la sienne. Il espérait juste être capable de se contrôler. Il ne devait pas oublier que Dean était humain et qu'il n'avait pas la résistance de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas être prêt constamment à plus. Il devait reprendre des forces et se reposer un peu.

Il accepta toutefois sa proposition parce qu'il aimait l'idée de continuer à veiller sur Dean et à être seul avec pendant encore quelques minutes. Il le suivit donc dans la salle de bains, admirant la vue que le jeune homme lui offrait en marchant devant lui totalement nu.

Castiel se chargea d'allumer la douche pendant que Dean observait son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en le faisant mais il sembla satisfait de ce qu'il vit puisqu'il sourit en rejoignant l'ange sous l'eau.

Castiel attrapa le savon et entreprit ensuite de laver le jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son corps réagir à la proximité de celui de Dean. Il choisit toutefois de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner à Dean l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec lui sans avoir envie de lui. Il ne voulait pas faire de ce moment d'intimé quelque chose de sexuel. Le jeune homme était bien plus qu'un corps attirant. Il était la personne que Castiel aimait plus que la vie elle-même.

Il en avait fini par le torse du jeune homme et s'apprêtait à laver ses jambes quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son sexe. Il était aussi intéressé que le sien. L'ange se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de lever les yeux vers Dean. Le jeune homme avait les joues légèrement rouges et Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était dû à la chaleur de l'eau ou à l'excitation. Il retira ses mains de son corps, prêt à lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et saisit son sexe dans sa main.

\- Je reprends le contrôle, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il poussa un gémissement quand Dean prit finalement son sexe dans sa bouche. C'était une sensation nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Et si c'était différent de ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là, c'était tout aussi fort et intense.

Castiel se força à garder les yeux ouverts alors que Dean commençait à faire aller et venir sa bouche le long de son sexe. L'ange doutait de pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Il posa une main à l'arrière du crâne de Dean mais ne chercha pas à lui imposer un rythme. Il le laissa libre de faire comme bon lui semblait.

Il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme faisait cela. Il pouvait facilement prendre l'intégralité du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche et il ne semblait pas gêné même quand il heurta le fond de sa gorge. L'ange ne voulait toutefois pas penser à la façon dont Lucifer avait dû le forcer à apprendre. Il refusait que son frère soit présent d'une quelconque manière dans ce moment.

Il se concentra à la place sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait sentir son bas ventre se tendre et la chaleur grandir au creux de son ventre et de son entrejambe. Il allait jouir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire durer le moment un peu plus longtemps mais c'était impossible. La langue de Dean pressait contre lui et le stimulait merveilleusement. Il gémit à nouveau avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- Je vais … l'avertit-il d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Il voulait laisser à Dean le choix de reculer. Il ne voulait surtout pas le prendre par surprise et risquer de réveiller des souvenirs. A sa grande surpris, le jeune homme ne se retira pas. Il garda le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche, appliquant la même pression du bout de la langue. Castiel sentit alors son orgasme le transpercer et il cria quand il lui laissa finalement libre court. Il se répandit dans la bouche de Dean sans le quitter des yeux. Il le regarda relâcher son sexe puis avaler doucement. S'il en avait été physiquement capable, Castiel était presque sûr que cette vision aurait suffi à lui arracher un second orgasme. Il avait toutefois une autre idée en tête.

Il aida Dean à se relever puis l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il sentit son propre goût sur sa langue et cela lui arracha un petit gémissement. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et se mit à genoux à son tour. Il avait eu envie de faire ça depuis leur première fois et il n'allait pas laisser l'occasion lui échapper à nouveau.

Il saisit le sexe de Dean et le masturba une seconde. Il était fasciné de voir avec quelle rapidité le corps du jeune homme réagissait à son contact. Il n'avait jamais réellement été complexé ou soucieux de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes maintenant. Il se demandait parfois si Dean était aussi attiré par lui qu'il l'était de son côté par le jeune homme. Ce genre de réactions le rassurait grandement.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et prit le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche. Il prit un instant pour en apprécier le poids et le goût sur sa langue. Il s'était toujours demandé comment les humains pouvaient retirer le moindre plaisir en s'adonnant à ce genre de pratiques. Pour celui qui recevait, c'était évident. Mais celui qui donnait semblait également apprécié et Castiel n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il le savait à présent. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable. Être ainsi capable de procurer du plaisir à la personne qu'on aimait, le sentir lâcher prise et s'abandonner aux sensations juste grâce à ce qu'on faisait avec notre langue était incroyable. Castiel se sentait tout puissant.

Il était également totalement inexpérimenté. Il espérait que cela ne se sentirait pas. Il chercha à imiter ce que Dean avait fait pour lui en espérant que cela suffirait. Il prit la totalité de son sexe dans sa bouche puis pressa contre avec le bout de sa langue. Il fit des aller et retour, s'arrêtant ici et là parfois. Il sentit les mains de Dean presser contre l'arrière de son crâne. De toute évidence, il devait faire les choses bien s'il s'en tenait aux gémissements du jeune homme. Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

\- Cas, je … commença Dean avant de pousser un long gémissement.

Castiel ne comptait pas se retirer. Il voulait sentir le jeune homme jouir dans sa bouche. Il continua donc jusqu'à le sentir se tendre. Il ressentit un immense plaisir presque comparable à un orgasme quand Dean se répandit dans sa bouche après quelques secondes. Il avala sans hésiter une seconde avant de relâcher le sexe du jeune homme et de se redresser doucement.

Dean l'embrassa presque aussitôt avant de venir coller son front contre le sien.

\- Personne n'avait jamais … personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi.

\- Je suis content d'avoir été le premier.

Dean sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils prirent ensuite quelques secondes pour retrouver leurs esprits avant de terminer de se laver rapidement. Ils sortirent de la douche et s'habillèrent sans ajouter un mot.

Quand ils descendirent, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Il savait bien que la réalité se rappellerait à lui rapidement. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à s'en soucier pour le moment.

Charlie se trouvait dans la cuisine quand ils entrèrent. Elle leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de sourire en secouant la tête.

\- Je crois que la seule chose à vous dire est … félicitations. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver et je … je suis juste heureuse pour vous.

Castiel détourna les yeux, légèrement gêné que la jeune femme ait pu deviner ce qu'il y avait entre eux d'un simple coup d'œil. Il espérait que Dean ne serait pas trop mal à l'aise à l'idée que leur secret ait été percé à jour aussi facilement.

Il se servit une tasse de café pour s'occuper et fut surpris quand Dean prit la parole dans son dos.

\- Je suis amoureux de Castiel. Lui et moi sommes … ensemble même si on a choisi de ne pas vraiment mettre de noms sur ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Et oui, nous sommes parfaitement heureux. Nous ne vous l'avons pas dit plus tôt parce que c'était … compliqué pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à garder le secret. J'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Je veux que tous les gens que j'aime sachent que je suis parfaitement heureux avec lui. Alors … merci je suppose.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean annonce ainsi clairement les choses. Il avait pensé qu'après ce qu'il avait traversé avec Lucifer, il aurait préféré garder leur relation secrète pendant un moment. Mais il ne semblait pas gêné par ce que Charlie avait dit. Il ne semblait pas avoir hésité une seconde avant d'annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Je sais que vous vouliez garder le secret et je l'ai compris. Mais franchement, tout le monde était au courant … et sans doute bien avant vous. On pouvait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous avant même que vous en preniez conscience. On se demandait juste si vous parviendriez à le réaliser. Tout le monde voulait vous voir ensemble. Moi la première. Et c'est sans nul doute la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai reçue depuis très longtemps. Ça et le fait que tu sois de retour parmi nous bien sûr Dean.

Castiel se tourna alors juste à temps pour voir le jeune homme sourire à Charlie. Il était content de voir qu'ils étaient amis et proches. Dean avait besoin de soutien pour continuer à guérir.

\- J'aurais probablement dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt mais je … je pense que d'une certaine manière, je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais et Cas … c'est un ange. Ce qui pour moi à l'époque signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de bonnes intentions. J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse … ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif pour moi et enfin … c'est terminé maintenant. Je l'aime. Il m'aime et … nous n'avons pas l'intention de continuer à nous cacher.

Castiel regrettait de ne pas pouvoir annoncer leur histoire au monde entier. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire à tous ses frères et sœurs qu'il était amoureux d'un humain formidable. Qu'il avait une chance incroyable et qu'ils étaient tous des imbéciles s'ils n'étaient pas capables de le comprendre. Mais il allait devoir se contenter de le dire à ses proches. C'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Et bien dans tous les cas, c'est vraiment génial. Et ça pourrait jouer en notre faveur auprès de la résistance. Ils ne pourront plus douter de Castiel si Dean a été en mesure de lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il a subi.

Castiel pensait effectivement la même chose. Et il savait que Dean avait envie de les aider maintenant. Ils en avaient rapidement discuté la veille. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Il voulait profiter du calme et apprécier le fait d'être en sécurité avec deux personnes qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Il prépara rapidement de quoi manger pour Dean et lui puis déposa le tout sur la table. Le jeune homme avait pris place en face de Charlie, laissant une chaise libre à côté de lui. Castiel s'y installa sans hésiter une seconde. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la cuisse de Dean avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

\- Je déteste avoir à gâcher votre matinée en abordant le sujet mais … je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé chez Lucifer et je … je me demandais juste si on en savait plus sur l'enquête qui est en cours. Je ne voulais pas en parler mais personne ne nous dit rien et je suis inquiète alors … enfin … si ce n'est pas trop demandé, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Castiel regrettait de ne pas avoir été parfaitement honnête avec Charlie. Il avait trop concentré sur la convalescence de Dean pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et il comprenait son inquiétude. Il lui sourit.

\- Michael doit se douter de quelque chose. Mais il ne ferait rien sans preuves. Et personne ne m'a vu là-bas. Personne ne peut confirmer que c'est moi qui aie … tué Lucifer. Pour le moment, je suis en sécurité. Mais on va devoir se montrer prudent. Et rester sur nos gardes. Gabriel garde un œil sur la situation pour moi. Il nous avertira si la situation évolue d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Charlie sembla rassurée de l'entendre. Dean posa sa main sur la sienne sur sa cuisse et la serra une seconde.

\- Le risque est réel et on ne peut pas l'ignorer. Mais si on fait profil bas pendant quelques temps, il n'y a aucune raison que les choses changent, ajouta t*-il.

Castiel savait que le jeune homme était au moins aussi inquiet que Charlie. Mais il disait cela pour la rassurer. Pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Parce que le bien être des gens qu'il aimait était une de ses priorités. Castiel l'admirait et l'aimait en grande partie pour ça aussi.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous Castiel. On fera ce qui est nécessaire pour te protéger. Tu peux nous demander n'importe quoi. On mentira si nécessaire. Je leur confirmerais que tu étais avec moi s'ils me le demandent. Je ne laisserais personne te toucher, assura Charlie après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait qu'elle le ferait. Il ne le lui demanderait toutefois pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre en danger elle aussi. Mais savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis était quelque chose qui lui faisait un bien fou. Et qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait bien agi. Il ne les avait pas déçu en tuant Lucifer. Personne ne lui en voulait d'avoir pris cette folle décision sans les consulter. Il était soutenu. Il était aimé. Et il en tirait une force qui lui donnait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Il espérait ne pas se tromper.

* * *

Dean avait sans nul doute passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie après sa discussion avec Castiel. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre cauchemar et s'il ne se souvenait pas des rêves qu'il avait pu faire, il avait la sensation qu'ils avaient été particulièrement agréables. Il se réveilla doucement et sans paniquer une seconde.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il savait où il se trouvait. Il savait parfaitement qui était allongé dans le lit avec lui. Il n'eut pas le moindre moment d'angoisse ou de confusion. Il était en sécurité dans les bras de Castiel, un ange qui veillait sur lui sans se soucier de son propre repos. Un ange qui l'aimait de tout son cœur et semblait prêt à tout faire pour qu'il guérisse au plus vite.

Leur conversation avait probablement aidé le jeune homme à être enfin apaisé. Il avait pu confier des choses qu'il gardait pour lui depuis trop longtemps. Il avait ouvert son cœur et s'était enfin débarrassé d'une partie du poids qui reposait depuis son retour sur ses épaules.

Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Tout ce qui avait suivi l'avait également considérablement aidé à trouver le sommeil. Faire l'amour avec Castiel était merveilleux. C'était une révélation et une confirmation en même temps. Dean avait enfin compris pourquoi le sexe pouvait être une chose magique quand il était partagé entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Il avait découvert combien son corps pouvait réagir à la proximité de celui de Castiel. Et combien le plaisir pouvait être intense quand tout se passait bien. Il avait également eu la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà. Castiel était la personne avec laquelle il voulait faire sa vie. Son ange gardien. Son âme sœur. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait mis en travers de son chemin. Si c'était le hasard, la chance ou le destin. Mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Car il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde et il ne comptait pas la perdre de sitôt.

Il avait proposé à Castiel de partager sa douche sans réelle arrière-pensée. Il n'était pas forcément prêt pour un troisième round. Son corps d'humain avait besoin de récupérer. Mais voir Castiel aussi excité et sentir ses mains sur son corps avait réveillé une envie en lui qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler. Ce qui avait suivi avait été magique à nouveau. Prendre le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche n'avait réveillé aucun mauvais souvenir. Il avait adoré être celui qui procurait autant de plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Et le sentir jouir dans sa bouche avait été merveilleux.

Puis Castiel avait tenu à lui rendre la pareille. Dean n'avait jamais connu cela. Lucifer n'était définitivement pas du genre à lui procurer le moindre plaisir. Et le jeune esclave n'avait jamais cherché quelqu'un avec qui faire l'amour. C'était une première et c'était parfait. Il savait que c'était en grande partie du au fait qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Dean avait totalement confiance en lui. Et il se donnait sans réfléchir. Parce qu'il savait qu'il y prendrait du plaisir lui aussi.

Rejoindre la cuisine avait été un peu difficile pour le jeune esclave. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps encore seul avec Castiel. Pas forcément pour faire l'amour une troisième fois. Mais parce qu'il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il était dans les bras de l'ange. Leur chambre était leur sanctuaire. Dean s'y sentait en sécurité. Un peu comme si le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas les atteindre quand ils y étaient enfermés. La cuisine en revanche était l'endroit où Lucifer était venu le chercher. Le jeune esclave ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'y sentir bien à nouveau.

La présence de Charlie aidait toutefois. La jeune femme était rapidement devenue sa meilleure amie. Il fut rassuré de la voir assise à la table, visiblement en plein milieu de son petit déjeuner.

Quand elle les félicita pour leur relation, Dean n'hésita pas une seule seconde à confirmer ses soupçons. Il sentait que Castiel était mal à l'aise. Et probablement inquiet de sa réaction. Mais Dean était déterminé à ne plus se cacher. Il voulait faire sa vie avec l'ange. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui. Il refusait de mentir à son sujet. Surtout pas aux personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas honte. Il aimait Castiel et il comptait bien le leur dire.

Il était évident que Charlie n'avait pas uniquement des soupçons. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Castiel et lui n'avaient pas été aussi discrets qu'ils le pensaient. Et même avant qu'eux ne prennent conscience de ce qu'ils ressentaient, tous leurs proches avaient deviné.

Charlie lui assura être contente pour eux. Et contente également que Dean soit de retour. Le jeune esclave ne savait pas ce dont elle avait été mise au courant concernant ses tortures. Il aurait sans doute besoin de lui en parler. S'il voulait guérir, il devait faire face à ce qu'il avait vécu. Et se confier à sa meilleure amie était une des étapes essentielles.

Ils s'installèrent finalement à table et Charlie confia son inquiétude concernant Castiel. Dean était stressé lui aussi. S'il avait pu ignorer le danger durant leur nuit magique et quand ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre, il ne pouvait pas continuer à le faire. Ils devaient être prudents et extrêmement vigilent. La menace continuerait de planer au-dessus d'eux tant que l'enquête serait en cours. Et si Castiel chercha à rassurer la jeune femme, Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

Bien sûr, entendre Charlie lui assurer qu'elle serait de son côté, prête à mentir pour lui, l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux. Mais il était réaliste. Et lucide sur les risques qu'il encourait si toutefois son secret était percé à jour et prouvé. Dean était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

C'était en grande partie ce qui avait décidé le jeune esclave à passer à l'action. Il avait eu peur de s'impliquer jusque-là. Il craignait que cela finisse par retomber sur Sam. Ou sur les gens à qui il tenait. Mais il avait vu Castiel se battre. Il avait vu Gabriel aider les humains. Ils les avaient vu prendre des risques inconsidérés pour une cause qu'ils jugeaient juste. Ils étaient courageux et bons. Et Dean refusait de rester sans rien faire.

Il avait été sauvé par eux à deux reprises. Castiel avait été jusqu'à tuer un archange pour lui. Dean avait le devoir de faire quelque chose à son tour. Il savait que beaucoup d'autres continuaient à vivre l'enfer partout dans le monde. Certains étaient violés et battus. D'autres utilisés et humiliés. Il savait ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Il savait qu'ils avaient sans doute fini par croire que personne ne viendrait jamais les aider. Il allait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

Lui avait eu la chance d'être sauvé par deux personnes formidables. Il allait en faire de même pour les autres. Il se sentait à la hauteur. Il pourrait faire le lien entre les deux anges et les humains. Il pourrait être le chaînon manquant qui permettre aux résistants de faire enfin entièrement confiance à Castiel et Gabriel.

Charlie semblait être du même avis que lui. Et si l'ange était sans doute un peu inquiet à l'idée de le voir prendre des risques, il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

\- J'ai envie de le faire, lâcha t-il alors.

Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques secondes, occupés à manger et boire leur café. Charlie releva la tête de sa tasse et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Tu as envie de faire quoi ? Parce que si c'est quelque chose que tu as envie de faire avec Castiel, je vous suggère de retourner dans votre chambre. La cuisine est un espace commun et le sexe y est formellement interdit.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette plaisanterie ridicule. Il savait que Charlie cherchait avant tout à détendre l'atmosphère. Elle devait pouvoir sentir qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une révélation importante.

\- Ça aussi j'en ai envie mais je pense que je pourrais me retenir quelques minutes. Non. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je veux faire quelque chose … je veux aider la résistance. Je veux m'engager et aider tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu notre chance.

Il l'avait déjà dit à Castiel mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler en détails. Castiel lui avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient ensemble la meilleure manière de s'y prendre. Mais il voulait également que Charlie soit impliquée. Elle était humaine et son point de vue serait important.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment je pourrais m'y prendre mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici librement tout en sachant ce que des millions d'autres subissent au quotidien. On ne peut peut-être pas tous les sauver mais on peut en aider certains. Et c'est ce que je veux.

Charlie lui sourit alors. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise par ce qu'elle entendait. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait probablement compris avant lui que cela se finirait ainsi. Parfois, il se demandait si la jeune femme ne lisait pas dans sa tête. Il ne le lui souhaitait pas. Il n'y avait pas que de bonnes choses qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une encore meilleure nouvelle que celle que vous m'avez donné à l'instant. On a besoin de toi Dean. Personne ne pourra être plus efficace que toi.

Dean voulait bien admettre qu'il avait un rôle à jouer. Peut-être un rôle important. Mais il ne se considérait pas comme indispensable ou exceptionnel. Il voulait juste se rendre utile. Peu importait comment et quand. Il voulait enfin donner un sens à sa survie. Il voulait croire qu'il avait survécu à Lucifer par deux fois pour une bonne raison. Il avait voulu mourir. Il était prêt à quitter enfin ce monde et mettre un terme à ses souffrances. On lui avait à la place donné une seconde chance. Il allait l'utiliser et en faire quelque chose de bien.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurais être aussi efficace que tu sembles le penser mais je veux me rendre utile. Je veux enfin faire en sorte que tout ce qu'on m'a offert … que cette chance qu'on m'a donné … que tout ceci n'a pas été vain. Je fais partie de ceux qui ont pu s'en sortir et cela doit avoir un sens. Si je ne fais rien alors c'est que je ne mérite pas d'avoir échappé à l'enfer.

Il savait que ses propos étaient forts et qu'ils ne plairaient pas forcément à Castiel. Il le sentit se tendre à côté de lui. Mais il garda la main sur la sienne et la serra pour le réconforter. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine ou l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus renoncer à ce qui était aujourd'hui une priorité pour lui. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

\- Castiel et Gabriel ont bien besoin que quelqu'un se porte garant pour eux. La résistance ne leur fait confiance parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Toi et moi on sait aujourd'hui que c'est stupide et que faire un amalgame est idiot. Mais … ils ne les connaissent pas comme nous on les connait. Ils ne savent jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller pour nous. On doit le leur dire. Tu dois le leur dire. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'écouteront.

Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir une quelconque influence sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas forcément très doué pour parler. Il ne savait jamais quels mots choisir. Mais il parlerait avec son cœur. Et il se montrerait parfaitement honnête et sincère. Il espérait juste que cela pourrait suffire.

\- Je parlerais pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas le luxe de le faire. Je dirais tout ce que j'ai … je parlerais de tout ce que j'ai vécu si cela peut aider. Je défendrais Castiel et Gabriel. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils comprennent tous qu'on a besoin d'eux et qu'au lieu de perdre notre temps à nous méfier d'eux, on ferait bien de les remercier d'être de notre côté.

Charlie approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il savait qu'elle était du même avis que lui. Ils savaient tous les deux combien ils avaient eu de la chance d'être sauvés par Gabriel et Castiel. Ils savaient tout ce qu'ils leur devaient. Et ils étaient prêt à tout pour les aider.

\- Dean, tu sais que je ne m'opposerais jamais à tes décisions. Tu sais aussi que je te soutiendrais dans tout ce que tu pourras entreprendre. Mais tu sais aussi que l'idée que tu puisses prendre le moindre risque me terrifie. Alors je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose … tu dois me promettre d'être prudent. De ne rien faire de complètement fou et de toujours … toujours penser à ta sécurité avant tout. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

L'intervention de Castiel le surprit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il prenne la parole devant Charlie. Il avait été convaincu que l'ange attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour aborder le sujet à nouveau. Mais de toute évidence, il avait voulu avoir un témoin quand il ferait promettre à Dean de faire attention. Et le jeune esclave pouvait le comprendre. Il n'y voyait d'ailleurs aucun inconvénient.

\- Je te le promets Cas. Je veux aider mais je ne mettrais pas ma vie en danger. Peu importe ce que je ferais dans l'avenir, vous resterez toujours ma priorité. Sam, toi, Gabriel, Charlie et les autres … vous êtes ma famille. Et vous passez avant tout le reste. Mais cela doit s'appliquer aussi à vous tous. Vous devez me promettre de ne rien faire de complétement fou. On doit agir intelligemment et en se concertant à chaque fois. Ces décisions nous devons les prendre ensemble.

Castiel lui sourit en hochant la tête à son tour. Il semblait légèrement soulagé de voir que Dean acceptait de lui faire cette promesse. Cela ne signifiait pas bien sûr qu'il ne prendrait pas le moindre risque. Le simple fait de s'engager avec la résistance représentait un danger non négligeable. Mais il n'agirait pas sans peser le pour et le contre. Il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré Et il n'agirait jamais sans demander son avis à Castiel.

\- Ça marche pour moi, assura l'ange après quelques secondes.

Dean se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se fichait que Charlie puisse les voir. Il n'avait pas honte. Il assumait pleinement ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce dont il avait envie. Il savait que la jeune femme ne se moquerait pas d'eux.

\- Je pense que je devrais parler de tout ça avec Gabriel. Il … il a besoin de connaître la décision que tu as prise. Et il est le seul à savoir comment joindre Bobby. Si on doit organiser une rencontre, c'est par lui que cela se fera.

Dean se souvenait d'avoir croisé Bobby rapidement. Il avait alors eu l'impression bizarre de le connaître. Il n'y avait plus repensé depuis. Mais cela lui donnait plus envie encore de le revoir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Ce qui était étrange pour lui. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de se méfier de tout le monde par principe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Bobby faisait exception.

Castiel termina rapidement son café puis quitta la cuisine pour aller contacter son frère. Dean le regarda sortir avant de reporter son attention sur Charlie. Elle souriait largement, visiblement amusée par son comportement.

\- Vous êtes adorables. J'espère que tu le sais, lâcha t-elle.

Dean haussa les épaules en sentant ses joues rougir.

\- On est amoureux et je t'interdis de te moquer ou je peux te promettre que je me vengerais quand ce sera ton tour.

Charlie leva les deux mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement. Dean prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme avant de regarder la jeune femme à nouveau.

\- Tu sais … au début … je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Je pensais que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Castiel et moi ?

Dean hocha la tête. Bien sûr, cela semblait ridicule maintenant. Charlie était lesbienne et Castiel amoureux du jeune esclave. Mais il en avait été convaincu pendant un moment. Il les avait trouvé trop proches pour être de simples amis.

\- Tu as dû être drôlement soulagé quand tu as appris que j'étais lesbienne.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement compris que j'étais soulagé à l'époque. Je continuais à vouloir ignorer ce que je ressentais mais je sais que je le suis maintenant. Parce que franchement, Castiel est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans toute ma vie. Être avec lui … l'aimer … qu'il m'aime en retour, c'est … je ne sais pas s'il existe un mot suffisant fort pour le décrire … c'est juste magique.

Charlie sourit en acquiesçant. Elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Il se demanda alors s'il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Il n'osa pas lui poser la question. Elle était seule ici. Si elle avait déjà aimé quelqu'un, cela ne pouvait que s'être mal fini.

\- Tu sais que je voudrais tout savoir. Pas forcément les détails vraiment intimes mais … j'ai tellement de questions que je ne saurais même pas par laquelle commencer alors je vais me contenter de te dire que je suis tout à fait prête à t'écouter si tu veux m'en parler … de ça ou de n'importe quoi d'ailleurs. Je suis ton amie et je suis là pour toi.

Dean le savait. Et il avait envie de tout lui dire. Mais il devait commencer par le commencement. Et cela impliquait qu'il parle de Lucifer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai compris que je l'aimais le jour où Sam a été blessé. J'ai paniqué parce que j'avais eu la peur de ma vie et … il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me rassurer. Je me suis tourné vers lui sans réellement m'en rendre compte et il … il a su exactement comment faire pour que j'aille mieux. Lui dire que je l'aimais a été simple après ça. Même si techniquement c'est lui qui me l'a dit en premier.

Charlie l'écouta attentivement, visiblement suspendue à ses lèvres. Dean avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il espérait que son discours ne serait pas trop décousu. Qu'il saurait se montrer suffisamment clair pour qu'elle comprenne.

Il ne lui épargna aucun détail. Il lui parla de sa première requête avant que Lucifer ne vienne le chercher. Il parla des semaines passées chez son ancien maitre. De sa volonté de mourir. De ses prières. Et de l'intervention de Castiel. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et combien il avait eu peur de se perdre pour de bon à la fin. Puis il lui expliqua combien l'ange avait été parfait durant sa convalescence. Combien faire l'amour avec lui était une expérience incroyable. Qu'il avait enfin la sensation d'avoir repris le contrôle sur sa vie et sur son corps.

Quand il eut fini de tout lui dire, il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait également des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Charlie ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Elle semblait à la fois triste et horrifiée. Furieuse et contente que Lucifer soit mort. Dean s'attendait à ce qu'elle tente de le réconforter avec des mots. Il fut donc surpris quand la jeune femme quitta sa chaise pour contourner la table. Elle se laissa tomber sur celle que Castiel avait occupé jusque là puis le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter une seconde. Dean se laissa faire, conscient qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette étreinte.

\- J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes propres mains. J'aurais voulu le faire souffrir. Et je suis tellement heureuse que tu t'en sois sorti … tellement contente que tu sois là avec nous. Tu es mon meilleur ami Dean. Et je serais toujours là pour toi.

Dean ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Mais les mots de Charlie s'imprégnèrent dans son esprit. Il la savait sincère. Elle ne disait pas cela uniquement pour le réconforter. Elle le pensait vraiment. Il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment seul. Il avait toujours eu Sam avec lui. Mais il n'avait jamais été autant entouré. Il avait une famille à présent. Elle ne remplacerait jamais celle qu'il avait perdu mais il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Avec elle, il se sentait capable d'affronter le monde entier. Il se sentait fort. Il se sentait puissant. Il se savait aimé et respecté. Il souhaitait cela à tous ceux qui continuaient de souffrir en silence. Dean ferait en sorte que le maximum d'entre eux puisse connaître le même bonheur que lui un jour. Même si pour cela il devait affronter une armée toute entière.


	25. Appel à l'aide

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 25. Elissa n'ayant pas pu le corriger, je le publie tel quel. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je ne voulais juste pas poster encore avec un jour de retard. **

**Merci pour tous vos messages. Merci de continuer à me lire malgré les soucis de publication. Bref merci pour tout.**

**Dans ce chapitre, un autre personnage de Supernaturel est introduit. Mais qui ? On se demande. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Time is running out de Muse**

**Chapitre 25 : Appel à l'aide**

_« Si la destinée ne nous aide pas, nous l'aiderons nous-même à se réaliser. »_

_Chosroès 1__er_

Castiel doutait de pouvoir être plus heureux compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait. Il ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de son propre bonheur jusque-là. Jamais avant, il n'avait pensé avoir le droit de penser à lui avant de penser aux autres. Il n'avait pas été créé pour se montrer égoïste. Il n'existait pas pour connaître la joie, l'amour ou une quelconque forme de satisfaction. Il avait été créé uniquement pour veiller à ce que les humains, ces merveilleuses créatures que son Père lui avait confié, soient heureux et puissent exister sans être mises en danger.

Il l'avait accepté sans mal parce qu'il avait compris immédiatement à quel point les humains, tous sans exception, étaient fascinantes, méritantes et magnifiques. Il avait voué son existence entière à veilleur sur la leur. Et s'il n'avait pas pu réellement remplir sa mission depuis que les anges avaient pris le pouvoir, il avait continué à tenir sa promesse en sauvant tous ceux qu'il pouvait sauver.

Mais depuis que Dean et lui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était heureux. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à accepter les premiers temps. Il avait la sensation de manquer à son devoir. L'impression que son Père serait forcément déçu s'il le voyait faire.

Il voulait toutefois croire qu'avoir croisé le chemin de Dean n'était pas un hasard. Que tomber amoureux de lui n'était pas juste un incroyable concours de circonstances. Il voulait croire que c'était exactement ce que son Père avait voulu en le mettant en travers de son chemin. Dean semblait avoir été créé pour lui. Un peu comme si son âme, que Castiel voyait brillante et merveilleuse à l'intérieur de lui, n'était qu'une partie de la sienne. Comme si l'ange n'avait jamais pu être complet sans qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie à nouveau.

C'était une idée complètement folle mais qui tenait la route. Son Père était connu pour tout prévoir à l'avance. Pour avoir toujours un plan en tête. Il ne faisait rien au hasard. Chacun de ses actes avait pour but d'entraîner une réaction en chaîne. Et d'aboutir à un résultat qu'il avait déjà planifié à l'avance. Castiel avait peut-être été créé juste pour pouvoir sauver Dean, l'aimer et lui redonner confiance. Lui apprendre qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait accomplir. Le jeune homme était peut-être tout simplement son pendant humain. Son âme sœur. Et leur rencontre, leur amour et leur histoire avaient peut-être un but ultime qui leur échappait encore. Castiel avait envie de le croire. Cela lui donnait l'impression de remplir une mission divine. De tenir son rôle. De ne pas être juste trop égoïste pour se soucier autant des autres maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un homme qu'il aimait plus tout au monde.

Il n'avait pas partagé sa théorie avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme puisse penser qu'il cherchait une explication à leur histoire parce qu'il avait des doutes sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur en lui en parlant.

Et Dean avait de toute façon bien trop de choses à gérer en ce moment pour l'embêter avec tout ça. Ils avaient enfin parler de leur histoire à Gabriel et Sam. Si l'archange n'avait pas été surpris le moins du monde, Sam avait semblé un peu plus déstabilisé par la nouvelle. Mais il l'avait accepté sans hésitations une fois le choc passé. Il était sincèrement heureux pour eux. Il appréciait Castiel. Et il aimait son frère. Il voulait les voir heureux. Que ce soit ensemble ou non.

Castiel avait été touché de recevoir son aval. Il savait également combien cela comptait pour Dean. Il doutait que le jeune homme aurait accepté de continuer si Sam n'avait pas été de leur côté. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Mais il savait que cela aurait été incroyablement douloureux à accepter pour lui.

Il n'eut heureusement pas à le faire. Sam leur avait donné son approbation. Gabriel était au moins aussi enchanté que lui et tout aurait pu être parfait. Mais il existait toujours un danger et un risque que Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer éternellement.

L'enquête sur la mort de Lucifer était toujours en cours. Aucun suspect n'avait été désigné mais Michael semblait déterminé à en trouver un. Et Castiel risquait toujours d'être percé à jour.

Il arrivait à l'ignorer parfois quand Dean et lui étaient seuls et qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Maos cela lui revenait toujours en tête quand il lisait l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune homme. Quand il devinait la peur dans ses yeux. Il semblait parfois penser que leur histoire n'était que temporaire. Que les choses finiraient par se compliquer. Que son bonheur ne pouvait pas être définitif. Castiel aurait aimée pouvoir faire taire ses peurs. Il aurait savoir quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Mais il refusait de lui mentir. Il existait bel et bien un risque qu'ils soient séparés à nouveau. Et cette fois ci, cela serait probablement définitif.

Castiel refusait d'être totalement aveugle ou stupide mais il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer entièrement défaitiste. Pour le moment, les choses semblaient aller dans leur sens. Et si ignorer une menace était le meilleur moyen de la voir se réaliser, y penser constamment ne faisait rien pour la chasser. Il devait rester méfiant mais ne surtout pas arrêter de vivre pour autant. Il avait besoin de continuer à profiter du bonheur qu'il ressentait. Profiter de tous les moments qu'il partageait avec Dean. De comprendre la chance qu'il avait et de ne surtout pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

Dean semblait du même avis que lui. S'il lui arrivait d'être inquiet, il ne laissait pas son angoisse prendre le dessus. Et surtout pas quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il semblait lui aussi vouloir profiter de chaque instant. De vivre ce bonheur pleinement au cas où il ne durerait pas.

La menace qui pesait sur Castiel avait eu pour effet de les rapprocher. Mais aussi de renforcer le lien qui les unissait à tous leurs proches. Gabriel et Castiel avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais caché leur amour fraternel. Mais jamais avant, ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Il en allait de même entre Castiel et Charlie et entre l'ange et ses autres « esclaves ». Il pouvait sentir leur soutien. Leur affection. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Que tous étaient prêts à mourir pour lui si besoin. Il ne les laisserait jamais aller jusqu'à une telle extrémité mais il était heureux de savoir qu'ils l'aimaient suffisamment pour le faire.

Sam, lui-même, lui avait assuré qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider. Il l'aurait fait avant parce qu'il se sentait redevable vis-à-vis de lui. Mais il le ferait maintenant parce qu'il était amoureux de son frère, parce que son frère l'aimait en retour et que Castiel réussissait à le faire sourire comme personne avant lui. Il le ferait parce que Castiel faisait en quelque sorte parti de sa famille maintenant et il n'y avait rien de plus important pour Dean et lui que la famille.

Castiel n'avait jamais réellement eu la sensation d'appartenait à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Gabriel était son frère et d'une certaine manière sa seule famille jusque-là. Mais c'était différent avec les autres. Il n'y avait aucun lien de sang. Aucun ancêtre commun. Pas même un passé qui les reliait les uns aux autres. Ils s'étaient juste choisis. Ils formaient une famille dans le meilleur sens du terme. Celle qui se formait entre des êtres parce qu'ils le voulaient et non parce qu'ils y étaient contraints par un quelconque lien de parenté ou une stupide norme sociale. C'était quelque chose que Castiel avait vu se produire parmi les humains. Il n'avait toutefois jamais cru possible que cela puisse lui arriver à lui un jour. Et il continuait de voir cela comme un miracle.

Et parce qu'il voulait que cela continue, que ce sentiment perdure et continue à grandir, il devait s'assurer que rien ne viendrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Il avait besoin que Gabriel le rassure sur ce point. Son frère avait mis un point d'honneur à rester proche de l'enquête pour garder un œil sur Michael. Et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Castiel avait besoin de lui parler pour savoir si tout allait toujours bien.

Il avertit Dean de son envie de faire le point avec Gabriel avant de l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne voulait surtout plus rien lui cacher. Et cela commençait par l'enquête qui risquait de lui coûter la vie. Dean accepta sans hésiter une seule seconde, visiblement soulagé de voir qu'il ne serait pas mis à l'écart. Castiel savait que cela risquait de l'inquiéter un peu plus encore. Mais il méritait de savoir. Il était suffisamment fort pour entendre ce que Gabriel aurait à leur dire. Castiel avait également besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il se sentait presque invincible quand Dean était là.

Il invoqua finalement son frère après avoir fermé la porte de son bureau derrière le jeune homme et lui. Il laissa Dean s'installer dans le canapé pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible et prit, quant à lui, place sur sa chaise. Il joignit ensuite les mains devant lui et pria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour que Gabriel vienne au plus vite.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand l'archange apparut presque instantanément devant lui. Il répondait toujours à ses appels. Jamais il ne lui avait faux bond.

\- Content de voir que tu n'as pas oublié que j'existais petit frère. Ces derniers temps, on dirait bien que tu préfères passer tout ton temps avec notre ami ici présent qu'avec moi. Ce que je ne te reproche pas mais … tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux ! lança Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel savait que son frère n'était pas réellement vexé. Il disait cela uniquement pour plaisanter. Il devait toutefois reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été très présent dans la vie de l'archange ces derniers temps. Il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées et de ses nuits avec Dean. Il allait devoir remédier à tout ça.

\- Je suis désolé Gabriel. Je dois avouer que j'ai … j'ai eu un peu de mal à penser à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à Dean depuis son retour.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas désolé du tout, plaisanta le jeune homme presque aussitôt. Je préfère très nettement passer du temps avec Castiel qu'avec toi.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, le simple fait qu'il ose ainsi plaisanter avec Gabriel … ou même juste le tutoyer aurait été un vrai miracle. Mais le jeune homme était bien plus à l'aise avec l'archange à présent. Ils étaient devenus amis. Ils avaient quelque chose en commun après tout. Leur amour' pour Castiel les avait considérablement rapproché.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Dean-o mais tu vas devoir accepter que de le partager avec moi de temps en temps … histoire qu'il n'oublie pas pour de bon mon existence.

\- Gabe, intervint Castiel car ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Son frère lui sourit alors avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je plaisantais idiot. Mais de toute évidence, une nouvelle fois, tu restes totalement insensible à mon merveilleux sens de l'humour. Ce qui est vraiment dommage pour toi mais peu importe. Tu m'as appelé ?

Castiel hocha la tête avant de faire signe à son frère de s'asseoir. Gabriel s'exécuta sans protester et sans quitter l'ange des yeux. Il semblait avoir compris que sa venue avait un but. Que Castiel avait besoin de parler avec lui. De lui poser des questions. Et comme toujours, sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui demande, il prit la parole et donna à Castiel exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- L'enquête continue de piétiner. Ils n'ont toujours pas le moindre suspect. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait avoir … tué Lucifer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es tiré d'affaire. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas de coupable, ils n'abandonneront pas.

Castiel baissa les yeux et observa le sol une seconde. Il savait déjà tout ça. Et si le fait qu'ils n'aient pas le moindre soupçon le concernant était une bonne nouvelle, Gabriel avait raison. Michael n'abandonnerait pas. Il n'accepterait jamais qu'un tel crime reste impuni. Et la menace continuerait alors de peser sur lui. Il ne voyait aucune issue. Il priait pour que Gabriel en ait une de son côté.

\- J'ai réussi à me faire engager pour les aider. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai réussi à les convaincre, je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Mais maintenant que je travaille avec eux, je peux garder un œil sur leurs progrès et m'assurer qu'ils n'en font surtout aucun. Ce qui est définitivement une bonne chose pour toi Cassie.

\- Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés pour moi. S'ils réalisent que tu travailles contre eux, ils finiront par croire que tu es coupable et c'est toi qui paieras pour ce crime à ma place. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Castiel releva la tête et posa les yeux sur son frère. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'aider. Peut être même à se dénoncer à sa place si toutefois cela devenait nécessaire. Mais il refusait de le laisser porter le chapeau. Il préférait prendre la fuite et tenter sa chance que le voir se faire condamner à sa place. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Je sais me montrer discret quand c'est nécessaire Cassie. Et crois-moi, ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais. Michael semblait surpris par mon aide mais je pense qu'il a fini par l'accepter. Même s'il continue à refuser de me parler directement.

Castiel acquiesça. Il savait que leur grand frère n'appréciait pas Gabriel. Il lui en voulait toujours pour avoir pris al fuite et choisit de vivre parmi les humains plutôt que parmi ses semblables. Il le voyait comme un traitre et il continuerait à refuser de lui pardonner.

\- Et si les autres semblent plutôt contents d'avoir un autre archange avec eux, j'ai parfois la sensation que Michael ne me dit pas tout. Ce qui pourrait juste être du au fait qu'il me déteste depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne … ou au fait qu'il sait quelque chose. Ce qui pourrait rapidement devenir une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Je vais continuer à garder un œil sur lui dans tous les cas.

Castiel allait protester. Lui dire qu'il prenait de trop gros risques à en forçant ainsi la main de Michael. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Dean prit la parole avant lui, le faisant sursauter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il intervienne.

\- Il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire pour arranger la situation ? Je sais bien que tu fais de ton mieux mais … rester ici à attendre que le couperet tombe, c'est … c'est trop difficile et trop risqué. Il y a bien quelque chose qui pourrait les calmer. Quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. On doit agir. Peut être parler avec la résistance. Ou trouver un coupable idéal.

Castiel pouvait comprendre l'impatience de Dean. Mais il refusait de laisser quiconque porter le chapeau à sa place. La résistance ne pouvait pas non plus l'aider. Cela serait bien trop risqué pour eux. Il savait que le jeune homme était impatient de se rendre enfin utile. Il lui en avait part. Il en avait parlé avec Charlie et même évoqué le sujet avec Gabriel. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre encore un peu. Laisser l'enquête se terminer avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire … quelqu'un qu'on pourrait contacter mais je ne pense pas que l'idée te plaise Cassie. C'est uniquement pour ça que je n'ai pas pris les devants et contacté la personne en question … même si je pense qu'il est le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

Castiel regarda son frère une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de voir de qui Gabriel voulait parler. Il ne voyait pas une seule personne encline à l'aider. Et il ne voyait pas qui pourrait être suffisamment puissant pour faire quoi que ce soit de réellement significatif. Il avait toutefois peur de poser la question. Gabriel semblait réellement inquiet de sa réaction si toutefois il donnait le nom de son potentiel sauveur.

\- Contacte le immédiatement. S'il peut aider Castiel alors il n'y a aucune hésitation à avoir. Je refuse de rester là sans rien faire à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher s'il existe une seule chance de le sauver. Et tu devrais penser la même chose que moi.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. L'ange savait que son frère ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le blesser ou l'énerver sans lui demander la permission avant. S'il n'avait pas contacté cette personne, alors cela signifiait que Castiel le détestait de tout son cœur. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans la liste des gens qu'il haïssait. Lucifer en avait été effacé après avoir été en tête de liste pendant des millénaires. Les autres noms lui donnaient la chair de poule. Aucun n'accepterait de l'aider. Et jamais il ne demanderait de l'aide à l'un d'eux de toute façon.

\- Castiel, tu ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chance. Peu importe que tu détestes cette personne … tu dois tout faire pour t'en sortir. Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas m'abandonner … tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber alors … si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour moi. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre s'ils t'arrachent à moi.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Dean avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser une idée avant d'en connaître les détails. Surtout pas si cette idée pouvait lui sauver la vie. IL n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Dean. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Celle d'être toujours là pour lui. Pour le protéger et pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il allait tenir parole. Même si cela devait aller à l'encontre de tous ses principes.

\- Dean a raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser l'aide de qui que ce soit. Je dois envisager toutes les possibilités … pour lui et pour tous ceux qui comptent sur moi.

Gabriel grimaça une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Il déglutit ensuite avec peine puis prit une grande inspiration. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe. L'ange serra les accoudoirs de sa chaise entre ses doigts et se prépara à entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je suis du même avis que lui mais je … d'accord, je vais te dire mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me hurler dessus et rejeter mon idée sans même me laisser le temps de te dire pourquoi il s'agit là de notre meilleure et probablement seule chance de te sauver la vie d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête, agacé par le suspense que son frère semblait vouloir entretenir. Il finit par soupirer quand il fut évident que ce simple geste ne suffisait pas à Gabriel.

\- Je te le promets, assura t-il même s'il ne pouvait pas être sûr de tenir cette promesse.

Tout dépendrait bien sûr du nom que Gabriel allait prononcer.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait faire appel à Crowley, finit il par annoncer.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Mais après avoir fixé son frère pendant un long moment et réalisé qu'il avait bel et bien prononcé ce nom, il sentit la rage monter en lui. Il détestait Crowley. Il l'avait toujours détesté. Et il était presque sûr que ce sentiment était réciproque. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le démon accepterait de l'aider. Il n'avait pas envie de lui être redevable. Il n'avait même pas envie de le voir. Il l'avait évité depuis leur dernière rencontrer et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il allait rejeter cette idée comme il avait pourtant promis à Gabriel de ne pas le faire quand Dean intervint, le faisant sursauter à nouveau. Sa question n'aurait toutefois pas du le surprendre.

\- Qui est Crowley ?

Castiel sentit un rire nerveux monter dans sa gorge et eut les pires difficultés du monde à le ravaler. Il laissa à Gabriel le soin de répondre. Il ne voyait pas par quoi commencer ou comment décrire Crowley à quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de lui. Il préférait nettement laisser à son frère une chance de le lui expliquer clairement.

* * *

Dean était heureux. Il avait eu besoin de quelques jours pour réellement mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis son retour chez Castiel. Il connaissait ce mot. Il l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises dans la bouche d'autres. Mais jamais il n'en avait réellement compris le sens. Il ne servait d'ailleurs à rien de s'interroger sur ce point. Il ne pourrait jamais être heureux lui-même. Il l'avait sans doute été quand ses parents étaient encore en vie. Il ne s'en souvenait toutefois pas. Il ne connaissait que la souffrance, la soumission et la terreur. Sam était sa seule lumière et s'il était content d'être avec lui quand il le pouvait, il doutait de pouvoir être réellement heureux tant que son frère et lui seraient en danger chez Lucifer.

Puis Castiel était entré dans sa vie et tout avait changé. Dean n'avait pas pris conscience des bouleversements que l'ange allait apporter durant les premiers jours ou même les premières semaines. Oui, le jeune esclave n'était plus en danger. Oui, il avait enfin le droit d'être plus ou moins libre et de chercher à comprendre qui il était au-delà de son statut d'esclave. Et oui, il avait retrouvé Sam. Dean avait alors pensé que c'était cela le bonheur. Il avait son frère et vivait dans une relative sécurité. Il ne voyait pas quoi demander de plus.

Il était alors tombé amoureux de Castiel. Il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître au début mais avait finalement dû admettre l'évidence. Et il avait la chance que l'ange ressente la même chose pour lui. Malgré son retour chez Lucifer et malgré la menace qui pesait à présent sur Castiel, il pouvait enfin dire qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait d'être heureux. Il avait une famille. Elle n'était pas parfaite et certainement pas ordinaire. Mais elle était là pour lui et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun d'eux. Il avait son frère qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui approuvait son histoire d'amour. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait et que Dean aimait comme un fou en retour. Il avait repris le contrôle sur sa vie et sur son corps. Il avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre pour lui même et non plus uniquement pour Sam. Dean était fou de bonheur. Et il n'avait pas honte de le dire.

Il aurait aimé que ses parents puissent le voir. Il aurait aimé que son père rencontre Castiel et le menace de lui faire du mal s'il faisait souffrir son fils. Il aurait aimé que sa mère puisse lui parler longuement de l'enfant qu'il avait été et lui raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes gênantes sur son adolescence. Il aurait aimé que sa vie soit comme celle des héros de livres qu'il lisait parfois. Bien sûr, ses parents étaient morts et Dean devrait toujours vivre avec ce regret au fond de lui. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Et il était convaincu que ses parents seraient heureux pour lui en le voyant.

Et si tout pouvait sembler parfait pour lui, il y avait toujours une inquiétude au fond de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à ignorer. Il savait que Gabriel se chargeait de veiller à ce que Castiel ne soit pas découvert. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Michael finirait tout de même par comprendre. Qu'il savait déjà tout et n'attendait plus qu'une preuve, aussi mince soit-elle, pour passer à l'action. Il avait peur que les anges débarquent un matin et lui prennent Castiel. Il avait peur de tout perdre après avoir mis autant de temps à trouver le bonheur. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour aider. Il voulait prendre contact avec la résistance et leur demander leur aide. Mais Castiel et Gabriel avaient réussi à l'en dissuader. Bobby ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. Ce serait trop dangereux pour les humains qu'il protégeait. Dean devait se montrer patient. Il devait attendre que la situation se tasse enfin pour s'engager comme il le souhaitait terriblement.

Si Castiel semblait le plus souvent ne pas penser à la menace qui pesait sur lui, Dean le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu'il était aussi angoissé que lui. Il avait peur mais ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Dean plus encore. Il semblait vouloir profiter des moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. De profiter de ce bonheur peut être éphémère qu'on risquait de leur arracher du jour au lendemain. Dean était partant. Il ne laissait aucune seconde passée avec Castiel lui échapper parce qu'il était inquiet. Il se donnait à cent pour cent dans chacune de leurs soirées et de leurs nuits. Il se montrait fort et imperturbable.

Il fut toutefois soulagé quand Castiel lui annonça qu'il allait appeler Gabriel pour savoir où l'enquête en était. C'était la preuve que l'ange était enfin prêt à partager son fardeau avec lui. Qu'il refusait de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Qu'il avait confiance en lui pour être suffisamment fort et qu'il avait également besoin de lui pour le soutenir. Dean se sentait important, considéré et aimé. Il se sentait bien.

Gabriel arriva immédiatement après avoir été appelée et s'il était porteur de bonnes nouvelles, il y avait également quelques points qui semblaient l'inquiéter. Dean ne le connaissait peut-être pas aussi bien que Castiel mais il savait que l'archange était doué pour minimiser chaque problème et pour trouver un bon côté à chaque chose. Le fait qu'il soit aussi fataliste et sincèrement inquiet ne laissait rien présager de bon. Dean insista alors pour qu'ils cherchent une solution. Pour qu'ils passent à l'action. Ne rien faire était une erreur. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à attendre que la situation évolue dans leur sens. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.

Gabriel semblait avoir une idée. Et s'il était évident qu'elle ne plairait pas à Castiel, Dean insista pour qu'il la partage avec eux. Il se fichait de qui ils devraient supplier pour leur venir en aide. Il se fichait de ce que cella pourrait leur coûter. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de laisser une tell chance lui échapper après lui avoir promis de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Gabriel finit donc par leur dire à qui il avait pensé. Et Dean semblait être le seul dans la pièce à ne pas savoir qui était Crowley. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était ou de la raison pour laquelle Castiel semblait autant le détester. Il posa donc la question sans réellement y réfléchir. Ce ne fut pas Castiel qui se chargea de répondre. Il semblait bien trop perturbé par ce que Gabriel venait de dire. Ce fut ce dernier qui lui donna les explications dont il avait besoin.

\- Crowley est un démon.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une telle réponse. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les démons n'existaient pas. Si cela avait été le cas, il en aurait entendu parler avant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait piu ignorer aussi longtemps.

\- Tu veux dire quelqu'un de mauvais ou …

\- Non je veux dire un démon … au sens littéral. Un vrai démon.

Dean aurait presque pensé que Gabriel était en train de plaisanter s'il n'avait pas vu la grimace sur le visage de Castiel en entendant son explication. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas être en train de plaisanter quand la situation était aussi grave.

\- Je croyais … je ne savais pas que les démons existaient. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'en parle jamais ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas … parmi nous ? C'est … les démons existent ? Vraiment ?

Gabriel hocha la tête alors que Castiel continuait à rester silencieux dans son coin. Il regardait droit devant lui mais son regard semblait perdu dans le vague. Dean aurait voulu lui parler pour tenter de le ramener à lui mais il avait encore trop de questions à poser à Gabriel pour perdre une seconde à penser à autre chose.

\- Notre Père les a créé en même temps qu'Il nous a créé nous. Il a toujours … pour lui l'équilibre était une chose importante. A chaque bonne chose, il devait y avoir un penchant négatif. Il voyait les démons comme le contre poids maléfique à notre existence. Des êtres dont l'existence devait nous rappeler pourquoi nous étions là. Nous garder sur le droit chemin.

Dean ricana une seconde malgré lui. C'était peut-être une idée noble et pleine de bon sens. Mais ça avait été un échec cuisant.

\- On ne peut pas dire que cela a fonctionné comme il leur aurait voulu. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne et je pense parler pour la majorité des humains sur Terre, les seuls être maléfiques, ce sont vos semblables. Les démons ne nous ont jamais fait de mal.

Gabriel acquiesça, visiblement de son avis sur ce point. Dean avait toujours un peu de mal à assimiler l'existence des démons. Mais il allait devoir l'accepter rapidement. Car si ce Crowley pouvait réellement les aider, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Peu importait pourquoi lui et ses semblables avaient été créés. La seule chose qui importait était ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux maintenant. Il comprenait toutefois mieux pourquoi Castiel ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée de faire appel à lui.

\- Crowley est … disons que tu pourrais le voir comme leur patron à tour. C'est l'équivalent d'un archange chez nous. Il dirige l'enfer depuis toujours. Il n'a jamais été contesté … jamais été challengé. C'est le plus puissant des démons et aussi le plus cruel.

Dean avait entendu parler de l'enfer. Lucifer lui avait souvent répété qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où tous les humains qui désobéissaient atterrissaient après leur mort. Il avait toujours redouté d'en faire partie. Mais il avait fini par oublier cette idée. Lucifer était un menteur. Il ne devait surtout pas croire ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait en enfer alors ? demanda t-il, curieux.

\- Il … il s'occupe des âmes qui y sont envoyé après leur mort. Il leur attribue un châtiment pour leurs péchés et il s'assure qu'il soit exécuté correctement.

\- Il torture des humains ?

\- Il torture des âmes … uniquement celles qui … qui ont commis des horreurs dans leurs vies.

Dean n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Mais il préférait ne pas entrer dans un tel débat avec Gabriel pour le moment.

\- Si les humains qui sont … mauvais terminent en enfer … où vont les anges qui font du mal aux autres ? Est-ce qu'ils finissent en enfer eux aussi ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- A vrai dire, personne ne le sait vraiment. Notre Père n'a jamais jugé bon de nous le dire. Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. Il semblait persuadé que nous ne ferions jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Il avait tort bien sûr mais … en ce qui me concerne, je crois que les anges qui meurent … disparaissent juste. Ils n'ont plus aucune existence. Ils ne vont nulle part. Ils s'effacent et … enfin ce n'est pas là le sujet qui nous importe. Crowley peut nous aider. Cassie, on doit faire appel à lui.

Castiel tourna son regard en direction de son frère quand il l'interpela. Il semblait s'être enfin remis du choc reçu. Mais il était évident que l'idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Dean allait devoir le convaincre. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir y arriver en trouvant les bons arguments.

\- Pourquoi un démon voudrait aider un ange ? Si vous êtes sensé être … les opposés les uns des autres … des ennemis … est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas se réjouir de ce qui vous arrive en ce moment ?

Dean avait besoin de comprendre comment cette idée avait pu germer dans la tête de Gabriel. Besoin de comprendre pourquoi Crowley serait enclin à les aider. Car s'il était prêt à tout envisager pour sauver Castiel, il voulait le faire avec toutes les cartes en mains. Sans ignorer le moindre détail.

\- Crowley déteste les anges. Il nous hait tous. C'est naturel pour lui comme il est naturel pour Cassie, moi et nos semblables de le détester lui. Mais … bizarrement, il a une certaine … tendresse pour les humains. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il les apprécie autant mais je sais qu'il les préfère à nous. Peut être est-ce du au fait que sans eux, il n'aurait plus rien à faire. Peut être qu'il les trouve amusant … peut être qu'il aime juste l'idée de les torturer mais dans tous les cas, je sais qu'il a un faible pour vous.

Dean n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment un démon, sensé tortures des humains et être foncièrement maléfique, pouvait avoir la moindre affection ou la moindre compassion pour les humains. Mais il avait confiance en Gabriel et si l'archange en était convaincu, il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Cela n'expliquait toutefois pas pourquoi il pensait Crowley enclin à aider Castiel.

\- Admettons que tu dises vrai et qu'il aime effectivement les humains plus que les anges, je ne vois pas pourquoi … il n'a aucune raison de vouloir aider Castiel non ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Crowley est aussi vieux que Michael et Lucifer. Il est aussi ancien que les plus anciens des archanges et il a toujours … toujours été en conflit ouvert avec eux. Ils ont tenté de lui reprendre l'enfer. Ils ont tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il doit se réjouir de la mort de Lucifer plus encore que toi. Et je pense qu'il serait ravi à l'idée de pouvoir jouer un mauvais tour à Michael. Je pense que si l'idée vient de toi … si tu lui demandes son aide, il acceptera. Parce qu'il aura envie d'aider un humain et qu'il aimera l'idée que cela puisse contrarier Michael.

\- Si tu te trompes, il n'hésitera pas à tuer Dean, intervint finalement Castiel. On sait tous les deux exactement de quoi il est capable. Je ne le laisserais pas courir un tel risque pour moi.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire Cas, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Il savait que l'ange était inquiet pour lui. Il voulait avant tout le protéger. Mais Dean refusait qu'il le fasse au détriment de sa propre vie. Il refusait également qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il était un homme libre à présent. Il ne laisserait plus jamais qui que ce soit prendre le contrôle sur sa vie et lui donner le moindre ordre. Pas même celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

\- Dean, je … tenta alors Castiel.

\- Non Cas écoute moi. C'est peut-être risqué. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce Crowley mais j'ai confiance en Gabriel. S'il pense qu'il y a eu une chance qu'il nous aide si c'est moi qui lui en fait la demande alors je vais le faire. Je me fiche du risque que cela représente. Je le ferais parce que je t'aime et parce que tu es dans cette situation à cause de moi. Tu as tué Lucifer pour moi. Tu t'es mis en danger pour moi. Maintenant c'est à mon tour. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ce point.

Castiel baissa les yeux une seconde. Il se savait piégé. S'il s'obstinait, Dean risquait de le lui en faire le reproche. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Même si cela était difficile pour lui.

\- Il ne m'aiderait pas sans demander quelque chose en retour. Et on n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il réclamerait de nous. Il pourrait demander à ce qu'on redirige entre ses mains des âmes innocentes. Il pourrait demander des sacrifices que nous ne serons jamais en mesure de faire. Et si nous refusons, il pourrait parfaitement nous dénoncer juste pour le plaisir. C'est risqué et complètement dingue.

Dean se doutait que Crowley n'accepterait jamais de les aider sans obtenir une contrepartie. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'il aurait à donner ou à sacrifier. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Obtenir son aide et sauver Castiel.

\- Il nous fournira un coupable, lança Gabriel. Il n'a aucune affection pour ses semblables. Il nous donnera le nom d'un démon qui aurait pu tuer Lucifer. Il fera en sorte que cela semble plausible et que son mensonge tienne la route. Il a les ressources nécessaires pour monter un tel stratagème. Et tous les démons lui sont fidèles. Ils accepteront de se sacrifier pour lui. Ce sera la situation idéale.

Dean devait reconnaître que le plan de Gabriel tenait effectivement la route. C'était même une idée plutôt brillante. Il y avait toutefois encore un obstacle. Ils devaient réussir à convaincre Crowley.

\- Organise une rencontre, exigea t-il alors. Dis lui que je veux lui parler.

\- Cassie, souffla Gabriel qui semblait avoir également besoin de l'accord de son frère avant de mettre la machine en route.

Dean aurait pu être vexé par son attitude mais il le comprenait. Il savait que Gabriel détestait plus que tout l'idée d'agir dans le dos de son frère. Ce n'était pas contre le jeune homme. C'était juste pour ne pas prendre le risque de se disputer avec Castiel.

\- Dis lui qu'on souhaite lui parler. Mais je refuse que Dean soit seul. Je veux être là quand ils se parleront. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Dean n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il préférait de toute façon nettement ne pas être seul avec Crowley. Il ne savait rien de lui et de sa manière de fonctionner. Il n'était de surcroît pas aussi puissant et fort que lui. Si Crowley décidait de l'attaquer, il n'aurait aucune chance. Il aurait besoin de soutien. Et de Castiel. Il était juste content que l'ange ait enfin accepté de suivre le plan de Gabriel.

\- Et s'il nous demande en retour quelque chose que je refuse de lui donner alors on laissera tomber. Je ne sacrifierais pas d'innocents pour me sauver. Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en convaincre. Je veux bien tenter le coup mais au prix de la vie d'humains. J'ai besoin que vous me le promettiez.

Dean pouvait comprendre la position de Castiel. C'était en partie parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et de juste qu'il l'aimait autant. Et jamais il n'irait à l'encontre de quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui. Même s'il n'avait définitivement pas les mêmes principes de son côté. Il se fichait de qui il aurait à sacrifier quand il était question de sauver quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il respecterait toutefois le choix de l'ange. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait raison. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Crowley n'exige rien de ce genre.

\- On ne lui donnera rien que tu ne veux pas lui donner mais j'ai confiance en Dean. Je suis convaincu qu'il saura le convaincre de nous aider à moindre coût. Et je sais aussi que la haine que Crowley porte à Michael pourrait jouer en notre faveur. Je sais qu'on a une chance.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Gabe. Je ne suis pas ravi à l'idée de lui demander de l'aide mais je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais suggéré si tu n'étais pas sûr de toi. Je voulais juste qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes concernant ce point précis.

Gabriel sourit alors visiblement soulagé. Dean l'était tout autant que lui. Personne ne pouvait leur garantir que leur plan avait une chance de fonctionner. Mais le simple fait d'avoir un plan était déjà un miracle. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se mettre en action. Dean pourrait enfin faire quelque chose de concret. Il avait une chance de sauver la vie de Castiel après que l'ange ait sauvé la sienne à deux reprises. Cela effacerait en partie la dette qu'il avait à son égard même si ce ne serait jamais suffisant.

\- Merci Cas, souffla t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin que l'ange l'entende.

Besoin qu'il comprenne qu'il avait conscience de ce que cela lui coûtait de faire appel à son ennemi. Il savait parfaitement que Castiel n'avait accepté que pour lui. Parce qu'il voulait tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite à son retour. Parce qu'il refusait de l'abandonner. Le jeune esclave savait qu'une fois de plus, Castiel faisait passer le bien être de Dean avant le sien. Avant ses convictions et ses principes. Avant tout ce en quoi il croyait. Tout ce qu'il pensait juste. Dean lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Maintenant c'était à lui de jouer. C'était à lui de trouver le moyen de convaincre Crowley de les aider. Il allait sauver la vie de Castiel. Il était visiblement le seul à pouvoir le faire. Cela lui donnait une responsabilité immense qu'il espérait avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour supporter mais qu'il ne refuserait pas d'assumer. Il en allait de la vie de la personne qu'il aimait après tout.


	26. Courage

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 26 qui marque le retour Elissa à la correction. Merci à elle. **

**Merci à vous également pour vos messages et votre soutien. **

**Crowley arrive ! **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Uprising de Muse**

**Chapitre 26 : Courage**

_« Le vrai courage ne se laisse jamais abattre. »_

_Fénelon_

Une fois la décision prise et après quelques promesses échangées de part et d'autre, Gabriel quitta Dean et Castiel pour aller prévenir Crowley qu'on souhaitait lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas garantir quand le démon viendrait les voir. Il était presque sûr qu'il le ferait sans s'annoncer, juste pour le plaisir de prendre tout le monde par surprise. Il demanda donc à Dean et Castiel d'être sur leurs gardes et de se préparer à son arrivée à tout moment.

Dean était content et soulagé de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose concret pour aider l'ange. Il savait que la responsabilité qui pesait sur lui était énorme. Il avait plus ou moins la vie de la personne qu'il aimait entre les mains. S'il commettait une erreur, il risquait de le mettre plus en danger encore. Il allait devoir convaincre un démon – il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'ils existaient – d'aider un ange – censé être son ennemi juré – à se trouver un alibi. Il allait devoir trouver les bons mots et les bons arguments. Il s'en savait capable, mais il avait peur à l'idée de commettre une erreur en cours de route qui pourrait tout compromettre.

Sa mission n'était pas sa seule source d'inquiétude. Il était évident que Castiel n'appréciait pas l'idée de demander de l'aide à Crowley. Il avait tenté de refuser. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à supplier un démon, mais Dean avait réussi à le convaincre de lui laisser une chance. Il lui avait rappelé sa promesse d'être toujours là pour lui. Il lui avait fait du chantage en lui demandant de le faire pour lui. Castiel avait accepté uniquement parce que Dean le lui demandait et le jeune esclave était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui en vouloir maintenant.

Il avait demandé à Castiel de respecter ses choix et ses décisions. L'ange s'y était toujours tenu. Il n'avait jamais cherché à lui forcer la main. Jamais tenté de le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il refusait de faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. Dean, de son côté, avait fait tout l'inverse. Il avait su dès le début que Castiel ne voulait pas de l'aide de Crowley. Il avait pourtant insisté jusqu'à obtenir son accord. Il n'aimait pas ce que son envie de sauver Castiel l'avait poussé à faire et il ne voulait surtout pas que l'ange puisse lui en tenir rigueur.

Il n'osa pas poser la question immédiatement même si cela était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Il attendit de voir si Castiel se comportait différemment avec lui. Dean fut alors soulagé de voir que l'ange ne le repoussait pas. Qu'il se laissait embrasser et qu'il ne rechignait pas à prendre le jeune esclave dans ses bras. Quand ils firent l'amour le soir même, rien ne semblait différent. Par contre, quand Dean se réveilla blotti dans les bras de Castiel, là même où il voulait passer le restant de ses jours si possible, il ne put pas s'empêcher de lui poser la question. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Castiel sembla surpris qu'il l'interroge sur ce point. Pendant une courte seconde – qui semblait incroyablement longue pour Dean -, il ne dit rien, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune esclave n'insista pas et lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire. Castiel finit heureusement par reprendre la parole.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pense même pas t'en avoir voulu à un seul moment. Parce que je sais que tu as raison et que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose à ta place. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis même plutôt fier de toi.

Dean ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à une telle réponse. Sa surprise dut se sentir puisque Castiel enchaina presque aussitôt.

\- Je suis fier de ton courage et du chemin que tu as parcouru depuis ton arrivée ici. Je suis fier de voir que tu es prêt à te battre pour ceux que tu aimes. Je suis admiratif de ton courage, Dean. Ce que tu as fait hier me fait t'aimer plus encore si toutefois c'est possible, mais je… je dois reconnaître que je suis inquiet. Je connais Crowley et je sais parfaitement de quoi il est capable.

Dean n'avait pas songé une seconde que rencontrer un démon pourrait lui faire courir un risque pour sa vie. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Castiel. Qu'à obtenir l'aide de Crowley pour lui sauver la vie. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait tenter de me faire du mal? demanda-t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir à qui et à quoi il allait devoir faire face.

Castiel le serra un peu plus fort contre lui avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, il ne te touchera pas. Il est peut-être cruel et foncièrement mauvais, mais il n'a jamais touché un innocent. Il respecte la mission qui lui a été confiée par mon Père. Il ne te fera pas de mal, mais il pourrait… c'est ce qu'il va dire qui me fait peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'amuser de ce que tu as subi et qu'il puisse… réveiller de mauvais souvenirs qui pourraient te faire du mal.

Dean était soulagé d'apprendre que sa vie ne serait pas en danger. Pour le reste, il était parfaitement prêt à y faire face. Il se savait suffisamment fort pour ne pas craquer.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il me dira, Cas. Peu importe les insultes qu'il pourrait proférer ou les plaisanteries qu'il pourrait faire. Je ne me laisserais pas déstabiliser et je ne le laisserais pas m'atteindre. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi sur ce point.

Castiel le lui promit avant de l'embrasser, mettant un terme à leur discussion. Quand ils descendirent finalement à la cuisine une heure plus tard, ils souriaient tous les deux comme des idiots. Castiel mit la machine à café en route alors que Dean s'occupait de leur préparer quelque chose à manger. Ils profitaient du calme dans la maison et du silence apaisant qu'il y avait entre eux. Dean voulait plus de matins comme celui-ci. Plus de moments ordinaires qui faisaient de leur relation quelque chose de vrai et de fort. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure une éternité. Il n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Il avait à peine éteint le feu sous les œufs qu'il venait de faire cuire qu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge dans son dos. Il sursauta puis se retourna aussitôt, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire.

\- Crowley, lança Castiel à sa droite.

Dean posa les yeux sur le démon. Comme Gabriel le leur avait dit, il était arrivé sans s'annoncer et sans faire le moindre bruit. Il semblait d'ailleurs ravi de les avoir pris par surprise.

\- Castiel, rétorqua le démon en souriant pleinement.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu en apprenant que les démons existaient réellement, mais ce n'était clairement pas à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Crowley n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Il n'était ni particulièrement musclé ni particulièrement grand. Il ressemblait à un homme ordinaire d'une petite cinquantaine d'années comme il en existait des milliers.

La seule chose qui le différenciait des humains était le costume probablement hors de prix qu'il portait. Entièrement noir, sauf pour la cravate qu'il avait choisie rouge. Il se tenait devant eux, les mains dans les poches et l'air détaché. Dean ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il ne devait toutefois pas oublier qu'il s'agissait là d'un démon. Du roi des enfers s'il s'en tenait à ce que Gabriel lui en avait dit. Crowley était un être ancien et puissant. Sans doute autant que les archanges. Ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire dont il devait absolument se méfier.

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver à une heure aussi… matinale, mais je dois reconnaître que j'étais bien trop curieux de savoir pourquoi vous vouliez autant me voir. Je n'ai pas pu attendre. J'espère ne pas tomber à un mauvais moment.

Dean se força à respirer profondément pour garder son calme. Les excuses de Crowley sonnaient faux. Il était évident qu'il était au contraire ravi de les avoir ainsi pris par surprise, mais il ne servait à rien de le lui faire remarquer. Il ne devait surtout pas se le mettre à dos avant même d'avoir pu commencer à lui expliquer pourquoi il souhaitait lui parler.

\- Soyons honnêtes… jamais un humain n'avait demandé à me voir avant. Surtout pas un dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler jusque-là. Dean, c'est ça? Gabriel ne m'a rien dit de toi, mais je suppose que tu dois être important pour qu'un archange m'apporte tes messages à ta place.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir. Sans doute avait-il peur de ne pas réussir à garder son calme si toutefois il s'adressait directement à Crowley. Le jeune esclave n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de lui demander son aide. C'était à lui de jouer. Il était le seul à pouvoir remplir cette mission.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je suis… important… juste quelqu'un qui souhaitait vous parler et qui a la chance d'être entouré de personnes qui se soucient de lui.

\- Le simple fait que tu puisses être… ami avec un archange est une surprise en soi. Je sais que Gabriel a un faible pour vous autres humain, mais de là à se soucier de toi… à t'apprécier et à t'aider… c'est une grande première. C'est sans nul doute la seule raison qui m'a poussé à répondre à son appel. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu me veux.

Dean avait déjà réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'aborder les choses avec Crowley. Il était presque sûr qu'étant le roi de l'enfer et un chef incontesté en son royaume, il était probablement extrêmement orgueilleux. Il était sans doute habitué à ce qu'on le flatte pour obtenir ses faveurs. Ce qui n'était en conséquence certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le jeune esclave. Il devait prendre le contrepied de ce à quoi Crowley était habitué. Il devait se montrer parfaitement honnête, mais également fort et sûr de lui. Il ne devait pas chercher à le charmer. Il devait l'étonner. Le déstabiliser. Le surprendre. Il se força donc à sourire.

\- À vrai dire, jusqu'à très récemment, je n'aurais même pas songé à faire appel à vous parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de votre existence. Je ne savais pas que les démons existaient et je ne savais pas qui vous étiez avant que Gabriel ne me parle de vous. Ce qui doit probablement être le cas de la majorité des humains vivants. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Crowley le dévisagea une seconde et Dean fut soulagé de voir que son sourire s'élargissait. Il semblait impressionner par la façon dont le jeune esclave s'adressait à lui. Ce qui était définitivement ce que Dean voulait obtenir.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé et je ne suis pas surpris non plus. Les anges ne parlent pas de nous. Ils savent parfaitement qu'en le faisant, les humains feraient appel à nous en permanence. Nous sommes peut-être des démons, mais pour vous autres nous pourrions être des sauveurs. Vous nous préfèreriez à eux sans hésiter une seule seconde. Nous sommes bien plus justes qu'eux.

Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Crowley même sans réellement le connaître et il détestait l'idée qu'il puisse torturer des âmes, même mauvaises, à longueur de journée. Il aurait toutefois choisi de le suivre sans hésiter si toutefois on lui avait demandé de choisir entre Lucifer et lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus cruel que son ancien maître.

\- Sans doute, oui… même si ce que j'ai appris sur vous depuis ne m'encourage pas vraiment à vous faire confiance.

\- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir appelé? Étais-tu juste curieux d'en savoir plus à mon sujet ou as-tu vraiment quelque chose à me demander?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour préparer sa réponse. Il se servit des œufs dans une assiette qu'il porte à la table puis s'assit sur sa chaise sans regarder Crowley. Il ne voulait pas paraître désespéré. Il voulait continuer à avoir l'air aussi détaché que possible même si le démon était leur seule chance. Le lui faire savoir serait lui donner des munitions à utiliser contre eux.

\- J'étais effectivement curieux de vous voir en personne, mais ce n'est évidemment pas la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à vous voir. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Alors inutile de perdre du temps à prétendre le contraire.

\- Je t'écoute, lança Crowley en prenant place en face de lui.

Dean se força à avaler quelques bouchées de ses œufs. Il aurait aimé avoir un café dans la main pour se donner un peu de courage et d'énergie, mais Castiel ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée de Crowley. Dean prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai effectivement besoin de votre aide. À vrai dire, nous en avons besoin tous les deux, expliqua-t-il aussi calmement que possible.

Crowley le dévisagea à nouveau une seconde avant de lever les yeux vers Castiel. Il inclina la tête sur le côté en étudiant l'ange avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune esclave.

\- Je suis disposé à t'écouter, mais si et seulement si notre ami ici présent nous laisse seuls. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les anges et je ne pense pas que je pourrais être parfaitement à l'aise si l'un d'entre eux me surveille comme il le fait en ce moment.

Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'accéder à cette requête. Castiel avait été clair sur ce point. Il voulait être présent durant l'entretien et le jeune esclave en avait besoin également. Il n'avait pas la force de faire face à Crowley seul.

\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible. Castiel va rester que cela vous plaise ou non. Ce sera lui et moi ou personne. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'accepter alors vous feriez mieux de partir sur-le-champ parce que ce n'est pas négociable. Cependant… quelque chose me dit que vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que vous êtes bien trop curieux de savoir ce que j'ai à vous demander pour laisser passer cette chance. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Crowley ne dit rien pendant une seconde et Dean se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas eu tort de le provoquer ainsi. Il n'eut toutefois pas à angoisser très longtemps, car le démon reprit la parole rapidement.

\- J'ai croisé beaucoup d'humains durant mon existence, mais jamais aucun ne m'avait tenu tête comme tu viens de le faire et honnêtement… ça devrait probablement me mettre hors de moi et me pousser à partir… ce que je ne ferais pas tu as raison. Parce que ton attitude me laisse à penser que tu n'es pas comme les autres et que ce que tu as à me demander doit vraiment être important. Castiel peut rester. Il est évident que sa présence est importante pour toi. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Ce que vous pensiez déjà? demanda-t-il parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que le démon sous-entendait par là.

Crowley sourit à nouveau en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il semblait toujours aussi amusé par la situation. Dean n'aimait pas son attitude. Il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais il se retint.

\- À vrai dire, je suis passé un peu plus tôt, mais vous étiez occupés tous les deux et je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre. Cependant, ce que j'ai vu… je dois reconnaître que ça a été une énorme surprise pour moi. J'ai d'abord pensé que Castiel avait fini par revoir ses principes et par prendre un esclave pour son plaisir, mais tu semblais… t'amuser au moins autant que lui. Cela a soulevé d'importantes questions auxquelles tu viens de répondre à l'instant. Vous êtes amoureux n'est-ce pas?

Dean était dégoûté à l'idée que Crowley ait pu les surprendre en train de faire l'amour. Il détestait l'idée que le démon ait pu les observer dans un moment aussi intime. Il avait envie de se lever et de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais, une nouvelle fois, il se retint. Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel en ferait de même. Crowley cherchait avant tout à les tester. Ils devaient se montrer plus intelligents que ça.

\- Nous sommes amoureux, oui, et je n'en ai pas honte. J'en suis même plutôt fier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher… et pas à vous même si l'idée que vous ayez pu nous voir ne me plait pas vraiment.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, Dean, tu aurais pu trouver bien mieux que Castiel. Il est évident que tu as mauvais goût en ce qui concerne tes partenaires.

Dean savait que Crowley cherchait une nouvelle fois à voir s'il pouvait le pousser à s'emporter. Il ravala donc sa colère et prit une nouvelle grande inspiration. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il était déterminé à réussir et bien plus fort que le démon semblait le penser. Il allait le lui prouver en gardant son calme malgré ses provocations.

\- Moi, je pense au contraire que j'ai d'excellents goûts en ce qui concerne les gens dont je choisis de m'entourer. Par contre, sauf si vous étiez sur le point de me faire une proposition… proposition à laquelle ma réponse serait bien évidemment « jamais de la vie », j'aimerais assez qu'on en revienne à la raison de votre venue ici.

Crowley hocha la tête avant de lui faire signe de parler de la main.

\- Être convoqué par un humain était déjà une surprise en soi, mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontré… maintenant que j'ai vu avec quel affront tu t'adresses à moi et que j'ai appris que tu étais amoureux d'un ange alors même que tu devrais tous les détester… je ne peux qu'être plus curieux encore. Je t'écoute.

Dean avait marqué un point. Un de plus. Il avait la sensation d'avoir pris le dessus sur Crowley. D'avoir adopté la meilleure technique pour réussir le convaincre, mais la partie n'était pas terminée. Il avait seulement obtenu l'attention du démon. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait avoir son aide. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire et à faire pour s'en assurer. Il devait juste poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Pas seulement moi, mais Castiel aussi. Il ne voulait pas faire appel à vous. Il pensait que vous refuseriez de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, mais je pense au contraire que vous serez plutôt enclin à accepter.

\- Je le déteste lui et tous ses semblables. Je n'accepterais jamais d'aider l'un d'entre eux. Bien au contraire. Je serais ravi de les voir souffrir tous sans exception… c'est même l'une de mes activités préférées après la torture de pauvres âmes humaines.

Dean ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Crowley était toujours là. C'était la preuve qu'il ne refusait pas de les aider. Il voulait juste s'amuser avec eux. Ce que le jeune esclave refusait de le laisser faire sans réagir.

\- Oh! je sais combien vous les détestez tous… et c'est même en partie ce qui vous poussera à me dire oui. Parce que je vais vous offrir la possibilité de faire tomber l'un de vos pires ennemis du piédestal sur lequel il s'est hissé seul.

\- Mon pire ennemi? Qui cela est-il censé être?

\- Michael.

Dean observa le visage de Crowley quand il prononça le nom de l'archange. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Il avait semblé uniquement amusé et curieux jusque-là, mais, cette fois, il était intéressé. Dean avait eu raison d'amener Michael dans la discussion aussi tôt. C'était sa meilleure carte pour pousser Crowley à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu es bien renseigné on dirait. Michael est effectivement l'un des êtres sur cette planète pour lequel j'ai le plus de dégoût. Lui et Lucifer, mais on sait tous que le second n'est plus un problème pour personne maintenant et quelque chose me dit que sa mort a tout à voir avec la raison de ma présence. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne servait à rien de mentir sur ce point ou de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Il devrait évoquer le meurtre de Lucifer tôt ou tard, mais, avant, il voulait planter le décor. Il voulait raconter son histoire à Crowley en espérant que cela le pousserait à avoir de l'admiration pour lui. Il avait besoin que le démon le voie comme quelqu'un de fort qui avait survécu au pire et qui méritait qu'on l'aide. C'était sa seule chance de réussir.

* * *

Castiel n'avait probablement jamais été aussi fier de quiconque dans sa vie qu'il l'avait été de Dean après qu'il ait insisté pour que Gabriel fasse appel à Crowley. Si la proposition de son frère l'avait surpris et bouleversé, il avait vite repris ses esprits quand Dean avait pris les choses en mains pour tenter de le convaincre. Il savait que le jeune esclave était plus fort qu'il ne voulait le croire. Il savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il l'avait vu le jour où Dean avait accepté de suivre Lucifer, de se sacrifier et d'endurer de nouvelles tortures, juste pour protéger Castiel, Sam et les autres. Il n'avait jamais douté de sa force. Dean avait survécu à des choses qui en auraient tué plus d'un. Peu d'humains pouvaient surmonter de telles épreuves et en ressortir sans séquelles. Peu étaient capables de s'ouvrir ainsi ensuite sans avoir peur qu'on leur fasse du mal à nouveau.

Dean était admirable. Il était fort et courageux et Castiel était le plus souvent incroyablement fier de lui. Par contre, il ne l'avait jamais été plus qu'au moment où le jeune homme avait insisté pour qu'il rencontre Crowley. Où il avait accepté d'être celui qui demanderait au démon de les aider même si cela revenait à prendre un risque.

Il aimait cet homme de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne pensait possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits, mais, parce qu'il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il ressentait, il ne songea pas une seule seconde à le dire à Dean. Il aurait dû. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien le jeune homme manquait de confiance et d'estime de lui. Il savait combien il lui était facile de se reprocher tout et n'importe quoi. De toujours penser que chaque chose qui tournait mal était de sa faute.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand le jeune homme finit par lui demander s'il était en colère contre lui. Castiel n'avait à aucun moment ressenti quelque chose de semblable pour Dean. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir insisté. Il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir convaincu. Il s'empressa donc de lui dire. Puis il le lui prouva de la meilleure manière qui soit. La seule que Dean était réellement en mesure de croire quand les mots ne suffisaient pas.

La journée aurait pu être parfaite ensuite. Elle avait commencé sous les meilleurs auspices, mais rien ne se déroula bien sûr comme prévu. Alors qu'ils profitaient du silence et de leur proximité dans la cuisine, Crowley débarqua sans prévenir et avec le même air supérieur et amusé qu'il avait toujours dans de telles circonstances.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de le frapper pour lui faire payer son arrivée soudaine. Il eut envie de le tuer juste parce qu'il le détestait. Il se retint toutefois. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Dean voulait lui parler. Il voulait lui donner une chance de les aider et Castiel ne devait surtout rien faire pour l'en priver.

Il allait rester silencieux pour s'éviter de dire quelque chose qui compliquerait la situation. Il allait se contenter de regarder Dean et de surveiller Crowley du coin de l'œil. Il ne le laisserait pas faire du mal au jeune homme, mais il ne ferait rien tant que cela ne serait pas absolument nécessaire.

Il garda donc les yeux rivés sur Crowley et écouta Dean lui parler. Il était épaté de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme amenait le démon à l'écouter. Combien il semblait ne pas avoir peur de lui. Peur de ce dont il était capable même s'il était au moins aussi puissant que Gabriel lui-même et bien plus puissant que Castiel. Dean avait une mission et il comptait la remplir. Il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

L'ange sentit son cœur se serrer et la panique le gagner quand Crowley insista pour parler à Dean seul à seul. Il avait peur que, dans son désir de réussir sa mission, Dean fût prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Il lui avait promis de ne pas rester seul avec le démon, mais il était déterminé et souvent cela pouvait pousser les gens à faire quelque chose de stupide. Castiel choisit toutefois de ne pas intervenir et laissa à Dean le soin de répondre. Il ne fut pas déçu quand le jeune homme rejeta l'idée en bloc. Il voulait Castiel à ses côtés. Pas uniquement pour tenir la promesse faite, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il semblait en avoir besoin. L'ange n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le prendre dans ses bras qu'à ce moment-là.

Crowley était bien trop curieux pour renoncer, mais il se fit tout de même un plaisir de tenter de déstabiliser Dean en lui expliquant qu'il les avait surpris faisant l'amour le matin même. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Une nouvelle fois, il se retint. Une nouvelle fois, Dean se montra solide et imperturbable. Il continua sur sa lancée et réussit à attirer Crowley dans son piège. En évoquant Michael aussi tôt dans la conversation, il réussit à l'intéresser. Une fois son attention gagnée, il ne pouvait plus que réussir. Crowley détestait bien trop l'archange pour laisser passer une telle chance. Dean et Castiel le savaient. Le jeune homme avait marqué un point important et sa victoire ne semblait plus faire aucun doute, car, si l'ange savait que Crowley aimait se sentir désirer, il savait aussi qu'il ne dirait pas non à une telle proposition juste pour qu'on le supplie un peu plus longtemps. Non. Il allait dire oui si Dean continuait à mener sa barque à la perfection. S'il continuait à dérouler son plan sans accroc, Crowley accepterait de les aider et il réussirait sans le moindre doute à sauver la vie de l'ange.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel et l'ange sut aussitôt quelle était la prochaine étape de son plan. Elle ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'elle ne plaisait à Dean. Elle serait douloureuse pour eux deux, mais il comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme la jugeait utile. Il devait montrer à Crowley qui il était vraiment. Il devait lui prouver qu'il était fort et courageux et qu'il méritait que le démon l'aide. Il devait jouer sur l'affection que ce dernier avait pour les humains en général et que Castiel avait d'ailleurs toujours du mal à comprendre et à expliquer.

\- J'avais quatre ans quand Lucifer a mis la main sur moi la première fois. Mes parents venaient tout juste de se faire tuer et j'avais… j'avais la responsabilité de mon petit frère de six mois. Je ne crois pas avoir réellement pris conscience de ce que cela signifiait de vivre chez un archange au début. J'étais un enfant et je ne me sentais pas vraiment en danger. J'ai rapidement compris bien sûr.

Crowley semblait captivé par le récit. Castiel savait combien il était difficile de ne pas accorder toute son attention à Dean quand on avait la chance qu'il se confie ainsi à nous. Il l'avait vécu avant le démon.

\- Durant les premières années, il m'a confié des tâches manuelles sans grande importance. J'avais déjà beaucoup à faire avec Sammy… mon frère et… je n'avais pas vraiment de temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les onze premières années ont été… plutôt faciles en comparaison à ce qui a suivi, car, quand j'ai eu quinze ans, j'ai vu le regard de Lucifer changer. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Je n'avais aucune expérience et je n'avais eu ce genre de discussion avec qui que ce soit. J'étais totalement innocent et inexpérimenté et je crois… non je sais que d'une certaine manière c'était en grande partie ce qui lui plaisait tant chez moi.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau et Castiel en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et poser sa main sur son épaule. Il se fichait que cela puisse amuser Crowley. Il pouvait sentir que Dean avait besoin de lui et il serait là pour lui.

\- La première fois, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. C'était… douloureux, humiliant et terrifiant. Les fois suivantes, ce n'était pas nécessairement plus facile, mais je savais au moins à quoi m'attendre. J'étais prêt. J'ai accepté les viols, les coups et les tortures pendant sept ans sans jamais protester. Puis… Castiel m'a sauvé. Il m'a arraché aux griffes de Lucifer et m'a offert un foyer, un avenir et une nouvelle vie. Il a également sauvé mon frère et… pendant les premiers mois, c'était parfait. Tomber amoureux de lui a été la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Je pensais vraiment avoir le droit à une seconde chance dans la vie, mais Lucifer… il a fini par venir me chercher à nouveau. Il ne me laissait pas le choix. Je ne pouvais que le suivre si je voulais qu'il laisse tous ceux que j'aimais tranquilles.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel entendait cette histoire, mais, comme à chaque fois, cela lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi cruel. Comment on pouvait faire autant de mal à un innocent. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué Lucifer. Il recommencerait sans hésiter si c'était nécessaire.

\- Les quelques semaines que j'ai passées chez lui ensuite ont été pires que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque-là. C'était… l'enfer. Il semblait vouloir me faire payer mon départ. Il savait que Castiel lui avait menti sur les vraies raisons de ma venue chez lui et il comptait bien se venger. J'étais là et il… j'avais envie de mourir. J'étais prêt à lâcher prise parce que je ne voyais aucune issue. Castiel… il a une nouvelle fois volé à mon secours.

\- Il a tué Lucifer pour toi, commenta Crowley d'une voix qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce sujet.

Dean hocha la tête sans hésiter.

\- Il l'a tué pour me sauver la vie. Il n'a pas songé une seule seconde à ce que cela pourrait lui coûter ensuite. Il l'a fait parce qu'il refusait de le laisser continuer à me faire du mal. Je lui dois… je lui dois tout et, maintenant que c'est lui qui est en danger, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à mon tour. Peu importe ce que cela me coutera.

Crowley ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Il semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Castiel profita de son silence pour observer Dean. Il paraissait fatigué et triste, mais il semblait également fort et déterminé. Il se tenait droit et avait les yeux rivés sur Crowley. Il ne baisserait pas les bras avant d'avoir obtenu ce pour quoi il avait fait venir le démon.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis… plutôt admiratif de la force dont tu as fait preuve, Dean. Je ne suis pas surpris. Je sais combien les humains peuvent être forts et courageux. Sans cela, votre espèce aurait disparu depuis longtemps. Ce que ces monstres vous ont fait subir… je ne crois pas qu'une autre espèce aurait pu y survivre comme vous. Que les anges ne puissent pas le voir est totalement incompréhensible.

Dean semblait surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui, mais il était soulagé de voir qu'au moins sur ce point Crowley et lui étaient du même avis. Cela faciliterait grandement la tâche du jeune homme.

\- Vous semblez sincère quand vous dites que vous aimez les humains, mais je… vous continuez pourtant de les torturer. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Je torture seulement ceux qui atterrissent en enfer. Je torture les coupables. Les criminels. Je le fais parce que c'est la tâche que mon Créateur m'a confiée et que cela permet à ce monde de garder une certaine forme d'équilibre. Je ne toucherais jamais un innocent. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un humain qui ne l'aurait pas mérité. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre eux et moi.

Castiel devait reconnaître que cela faisait de Crowley quelqu'un de meilleur que Lucifer, Michael et tous les autres. Il restait fidèle à son Créateur et à la mission qu'on lui avait confiée à sa création. Contrairement aux frères et sœurs de Castiel, il n'avait pas trahi sa promesse ou la confiance qu'on lui avait accordée.

\- Nous avons besoin… il y a une enquête en cours concernant Castiel et ils finiront par découvrir qu'il est celui qui a tué Lucifer. Michael a déjà des soupçons, mais il lui manque des preuves. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'en aura pas trouvé. C'est justement pour cela qu'on a besoin de votre aide. Il faut que vous offriez à Michael un coupable… un démon à qui il pourrait faire payer ce crime.

Maintenant que Dean avait tout dit, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce que Crowley allait en dire. Il pouvait encore refuser. Après tout, on lui demandait de sacrifier un de ces démons. De le laisser mourir pour sauver un ange. Rien ne pouvait leur garantir qu'il serait prêt à franchir ce pas.

\- Je vais vous aider, déclara finalement Crowley après un long silence.

Castiel l'avait espéré, mais l'entendre le surprit malgré tout. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de savoir ce qui motivait vraiment le démon et ça n'avait finalement pas grande importance. L'essentiel était ailleurs. Ils avaient obtenu son aide. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

\- Je vais vous fournir un coupable et je vais le faire avec un plaisir certain. Je veux voir Michael tomber de son piédestal. Je veux être celui qui le conduira à sa perte. Je me fiche qu'il s'en rende compte ou non. Je saurais me satisfaire de la certitude que je suis celui qui aura réussi à le berner cette fois.

Dean sourit alors et Castiel pouvait presque voir son âme s'illuminer à cette nouvelle. Il avait été parfait malgré la difficulté de la tâche. Il avait su trouver les bons mots. Il avait mené sa mission à bien. Il venait de sauver la vie de Castiel et l'ange lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Je vais le faire en grande partie parce que ce que tu as traversé… ce que tu as vécu Dean… aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître… ça me révolte. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Si j'avais eu vent de ce que Lucifer t'a fait subir, si je t'avais connu avant qu'il ne te touche, je l'aurais tué sans hésiter une seule seconde. Et j'aurais pris un plaisir immense à le faire souffrir autant qu'il t'a fait souffrir. C'est pour ça que je ne laisserais pas Castiel payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Il a agi de la meilleure manière qui soit et il ne mérite pas de mourir pour ça. Bien au contraire. On devrait plutôt lui décerner une médaille pour avoir débarrassé le monde d'un tel monstre.

Castiel hocha la tête, content de voir que Crowley le comprenait. Qu'il l'approuvait. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils étaient bien trop différents, mais, sur ce point au moins, ils pouvaient s'entendre.

\- Vous n'allez rien demander en échange? finit par demander Dean.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une question essentielle. Il était presque sûr que Crowley ne voudrait pas les aider sans obtenir quelque chose en retour. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il était un démon et il ne faisait rien gratuitement. Il était prêt à attendre ce que Crowley exigerait. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à lui accorder tout ce qu'il souhaiterait.

\- Tu sais… vous savez tous les deux que je ne suis pas… du genre à donner quelque chose sans exiger qu'on me rende la pareille. Bien sûr, l'idée de jouer un sale tour à Michael pourrait me suffire en soi, mais j'ai une réputation à maintenir. Alors oui… oui j'aimerais quelque chose en retour.

Dean acquiesça, visiblement prêt à tout entendre. Castiel, de son côté, priait pour que les exigences de Crowley ne soient pas inacceptables.

\- Je veux que vous me juriez que, une fois tout ceci terminé, vous ne chercherez pas… jamais à vous en prendre à moi. Vous me laisserez continuer à diriger l'enfer comme bon me semble et sans jamais intervenir. C'est la première de mes requêtes.

Castiel la trouvait plutôt facile à accepter. Il savait que l'existence des démons était nécessaire. Il savait pourquoi leur Père les avait créés et il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'en prendre à eux. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec ses semblables. Il hocha donc la tête à son tour.

\- Je veux aussi que vous me juriez que faire tomber Michael ne sera pas la dernière étape. Je veux que vous continuiez après. Je veux que ce monde change. Je veux que la domination des anges prenne fin. Je veux voir l'humanité reprendre la place qui est la sienne. Elle doit se libérer de l'emprise de ses salopards et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne pourra jamais le faire sans votre aide. Dean… tu en doutes peut-être, mais je crois que tu pourrais être celui qui conduira les humains à leur propre libération. Je sais que tu as ça en toi et je détesterais te voir gâcher un tel potentiel. Tu dois me promettre de prendre les armes et de guider les tiens. Je veux que ce monde change pour de bon.

Castiel s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à une telle requête. Il était sidéré par ce que Crowley exigeait d'eux. Ce n'était pas difficile de lui dire « oui ». Dean avait envie d'agir. Il voulait s'engager pour aider les humains qui avaient eu moins de chance que lui. La réponse était évidente, mais il était tout de même étonné par la confiance que Crowley avait en lui. Par la force de sa conviction.

\- Je vous le promets, assura alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Crowley lui sourit et Castiel fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire différent cette fois. Ce n'était pas moqueur. Ce n'était pas méchant. Crowley semblait sincèrement content. Castiel réalisa alors combien ce moment passé avec Dean avait tout changé pour le démon. Le jeune homme avait bouleversé son existence en seulement quelques minutes. C'était un de ses dons et une des raisons pour lesquelles Castiel l'aimait tant. Il avait accompli le même miracle sur bien des gens avant ça, mais le voir était différent. L'ange réalisa l'énormité du potentiel de Dean. Charlie avait raison. Crowley également. Si Dean menait bien sa barque, il pourrait devenir le nouveau visage de la résistance. Il pourrait réussir à unir les humains et les anges désireux de les aider. Il pourrait faire en sorte que le monde change pour de bon cette fois.

\- Je vais me mettre au travail. Je vous tiendrais informé dès que j'aurais un nom à donner à Michael. En attendant, je vous souhaite une très belle journée. Quelque chose me dit que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour enfin dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Peut-être même remercier Crowley pour son aide et pour toutes les choses qu'il avait dites, mais le démon disparut avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Il regarda sa chaise vide une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Tu as été parfait, souffla-t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas prêt à accepter le compliment. Comme toujours, il allait probablement chercher à minimiser l'importance de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, mais Castiel ne le laisserait pas faire. Il continuerait à le féliciter jusqu'à ce que Dean accepte enfin l'idée qu'il venait d'accomplir un miracle sans l'aide de personne.

\- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, Dean. Tu peux chercher à le nier ou tenter de minimiser ton exploit, mais je sais l'importance de ce que tu viens d'accomplir et je continuerais à te le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu le croies.

Dean tourna alors le visage vers lui et lui sourit. Castiel se pencha dans sa direction pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut interrompu par l'estomac de Dean qui semblait protester de ne pas avoir encore été nourri. Ils rirent comme deux idiots pendant quelques secondes avant que l'ange ne se redresse finalement pour préparer quelque chose à manger.

Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec Dean. Il avait bien l'intention de passer la journée ou peut-être même le reste de la semaine à le remercier encore et encore. Pas seulement avec des mots. Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de plus que de quelques paroles futiles. Il le ferait avec ses gestes et il continuerait à le faire encore et encore… jusqu'à la fin de leur existence si on lui en laissait l'opportunité.


	27. Engagement

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 27 corrigé par la merveilleuse Elissa. Un grand, un immense merci à elle !**

**Et bien sûr merci à vous comme toujours mes formidables lecteurs et lectrices. Vos messages me donnent la motivation pour continuer alors surtout n'arrêtez pas !**

**Dean continue son bonhomme de chemin. Gabriel est maladroit. Bref, rien de nouveau !**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**True Colors de Phil Collins**

**Chapitre 27 : Engagement**

_« L'action est déjà le début d'un engagement. »_

_Anonyme_

Castiel avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée et le début de sa nuit à remercier Dean pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve avec Crowley et pour avoir insisté pour que l'ange accepte l'aide du démon. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré ce dernier si Dean n'avait pas trouvé les bons mots pour le convaincre. Si leur plan fonctionnait, s'il échappait à Michael grâce à Crowley, il le devrait uniquement à Dean. Le jeune homme lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Il méritait de savoir combien Castiel lui en était reconnaissant et, parce qu'il continuait à avoir du mal à le croire quand l'ange ne faisait que lui dire, il se chargea de le lui prouver autant de fois que nécessaire.

Faire l'amour avec Dean était une révélation à chaque fois. Une expérience unique même si les gestes, les mots échangés et les sensations physiques étaient toujours les mêmes. C'était comme revivre une première fois. C'était excitant, un peu terrifiant et terriblement fort et intense. Castiel n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi bouleversant. Il doutait d'ailleurs qu'il puisse exister une seule chose qui tienne la comparaison.

Il aimait plus que tout sentir le corps de Dean contre le sien. Avoir le gout de sa peau sur sa langue. D'être joint à lui aussi intimement que possible. De le caresser. De l'embrasser. Il aimait le son de ses gémissements. La façon dont il basculait la tête en arrière quand il jouissait. Le son de ses cris qui ressemblaient parfois au prénom de l'ange. Il aimait enfin la façon dont le jeune homme se blottissait contre lui quand tout était fini. Sa façon d'avoir besoin d'être proche de Castiel même une fois le plaisir pris et procuré.

Castiel avait eu à cœur de faire les choses bien. Après avoir arraché un orgasme au jeune homme seulement avec sa bouche et ses doigts, il lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits et l'employa à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il ne négligea aucun endroit et il fut surpris de constater toutes les zones érogènes du corps de Dean. Il le sentit se tendre un peu plus quand il l'embrassa juste derrière le genou ou sous le nombril. Il l'entendit gémir doucement quand il embrassa ses tétons et la jonction entre ses cuisses et son entrejambe. Dean était une créature fascinante que Castiel voulait percer à jour. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Il voulait le connaître mieux que quiconque.

Une fois Dean remit de ses émotions et partant pour un second round, Castiel prit le temps de s'assurer qu'il était convenablement préparé avant de s'introduire en lui délicatement. Il accéléra le rythme progressivement jusqu'à le pousser à un second orgasme. Il lui en arracha un troisième après quelques minutes avant de s'abandonner au sien.

Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Castiel était presque sûr que son message était passé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas opposé à l'idée de reproduire l'expérience le lendemain et jusqu'à la fin des temps si c'était nécessaire.

Dean semblait partager son envie quand il se réveilla. Castiel avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, mais n'avait pas bougé. Il était occupé à observer le jeune homme dormir, conscient de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans ses bras. D'avoir obtenu sa confiance et son amour malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu subir par le passé.

Dean déposa des baisers sur son torse puis dans son cou. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête et il était plus que partant. Il laissa toutefois au jeune homme la liberté d'imposer le rythme qu'il désirait. Il le laissait prendre les rênes, content de se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations que cela lui procurait.

Dean continua de l'embrasser pendant de longues secondes avant de s'installer sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Castiel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans une telle position, mais l'ange ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé en voyant le jeune homme ainsi. Il semblait à la fois puissant et vulnérable. Solide et sauvage. Dans ces moments-là, Castiel réalisait un peu plus encore combien il était fort. Combien il était unique. Là où d'autres auraient été détruits, lui avait eu le courage de se relever et de reprendre le contrôle. Lui avait accordé sa confiance à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas fermé au monde. Bien au contraire. Il voulait embrasser son destin et devenir l'homme qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début.

Castiel était tellement fasciné qu'il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand Dean saisit son sexe et s'empala dessus sans ménagement. Il avait dû se juger suffisamment préparé après ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Il fut inquiet un instant quand il vit le jeune homme grimacer, mais oublia très vite tout ça quand ce dernier souleva les hanches pour les abaisser à nouveau une seconde plus tard.

Dean semblait déterminé à faire tout le travail seul et Castiel n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme pour suivre ses mouvements, mais ne bougea pas plus. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont Dean avait besoin.

Il laissa les sensations l'envahir et ne chercha pas à retenir ses gémissements. Il n'avait pas honte du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il se fichait qu'on puisse l'entendre. Il aimait Dean et il adorait faire l'amour avec lui. C'était quelque chose de naturel et de magnifique. Il n'allait certainement pas se cacher.

Dean avait choisi un rythme soutenu qui semblait lui convenir parfaitement. Il gémissait lui aussi sans retenue. Il avait la tête basculée en avant, les yeux posés sur le visage de Castiel. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres brillantes et humides. Il était à couper le souffle. L'ange aurait pu le regarder pendant des heures.

Par contre, il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre. Il tenta de se retenir pour prolonger le plaisir du jeune homme, mais c'était incroyablement difficile. Son sexe était enveloppé dans un passage étroit et chaud qui le massait délicatement sur toute la longueur. C'était incroyablement bon. Castiel doutait de pouvoir contenir son orgasme très longtemps.

Il retira une de ses mains de la hanche de Dean pour attraper son sexe et accélérer le processus. Dean l'encouragea en poussant un énième long gémissement et en accélérant un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches.

Ils auraient probablement atteint l'orgasme en même temps quelques secondes plus tard si au moment où Castiel referma sa main autour du sexe de Dean, un bruit d'aile un peu loin dans la chambre ne l'alerta pas de l'arrivée d'un de ses semblables.

Il referma aussitôt ses bras dans le dos de Dean puis le força à basculer sur le côté pour le masquer à la vue de l'intrus. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise, mais ne protesta pas. Castiel tourna finalement le visage pour voir qui les avait interrompus. Il fut à la fois rassuré et furieux de voir qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel.

\- Oups, on dirait que je tombe au mauvais moment, lança son frère en détournant le regard du lit.

Castiel savait que son frère n'avait pas agi ainsi juste pour jouer les voyeurs. Il n'avait pas choisi ce moment spécialement pour les surprendre en train de faire l'amour, mais son timing laissa tout de même clairement à désirer. Il attrapa la couverture et la remonta sur Dean et lui pour préserver leur intimité. Il se retira ensuite du jeune homme, lui arrachant un gémissement, avant de s'asseoir et de dévisager son frère.

\- Tu tombes au pire des moments, oui. Si tu voulais bien nous laisser quelques minutes et aller nous attendre en bas, je t'avoue que je t'en serais grandement reconnaissant.

Castiel ne voulait pas être en colère. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui pour si peu. Il savait que sa venue avait forcément une explication, mais il détestait l'idée qu'il ait pu voir Dean nu. Qu'il ait pu le voir dans un moment où il était extrêmement vulnérable. Il était terrifié à l'idée que cela puisse réveiller de mauvais souvenirs chez le jeune homme.

\- Je… oui, bien sûr… je vais… vous attendre en bas, je suppose. Et je… je suis vraiment désolé. Dean, tu… enfin j'espère que tu sais que je ne voulais pas…

\- Gabriel, ça suffit. Laisse-nous, s'il te plait, le coupa Castiel.

L'archange hocha la tête puis disparut dans un nouveau bruissement d'ailes. Castiel ferma alors les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de se tourner vers Dean. Le jeune homme avait les yeux clos lui aussi et les joues légèrement rouges. Il respirait bruyamment et était totalement immobile.

\- Dean, je… je suis désolé. Gabriel n'aurait jamais dû arriver sans prévenir. Je suis sûr qu'il a une explication, mais… je veux surtout que tu saches qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour nous voir… il n'a pas voulu…

Castiel s'interrompit brutalement quand, à sa grande surprise, Dean éclata de rire à côté de lui. Il s'était attendu à une tout autre réaction de sa part. Il avait pensé qu'être ainsi interrompu par Gabriel réveillerait de mauvais souvenirs chez le jeune homme. Qu'il paniquerait à l'idée qu'un autre que Castiel ait pu le voir ainsi. Nu et vulnérable. Cependant, Dean riait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait vécu depuis un moment et l'ange ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était une réaction due au choc ou s'il y avait une autre explication. Il était totalement perdu.

\- Dean, je… est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le jeune homme rit pendant encore quelques secondes avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et hocha la tête, un large sourire sur les lèvres. De toute évidence, il n'était pas sous le choc. Il était juste terriblement amusé par ce qui venait de se passer. Castiel était toujours un peu perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire ou dire maintenant.

\- Ça va bien, oui, Cas, assura Dean en posant les mains sur ses joues. C'était… incroyablement gênant, mais… c'était aussi… je crois que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il y a un nombre incalculable d'allées et venues ici et… quelqu'un devait finir par nous surprendre.

\- C'est une bonne chose parce que? demanda Castiel, toujours perdu.

Dean l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais c'est… normal d'une certaine manière. On vit en collectivité et… il n'y a pas vraiment d'intimité possible dans ces situations. Je suis juste… j'imagine ce que Gabriel a dû ressentir en nous voyant et à la tête que tu devais faire… je trouve juste ça drôle.

Castiel était soulagé de l'entendre. Il avait de toute évidence été plus perturbé que Dean par l'arrivée de son frère, mais c'était avant tout dû à la peur qu'il avait eue de voir le jeune homme mal réagir. Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de cette inquiétude, il devait reconnaître que la situation était plutôt amusante. Gabriel avait dû être terriblement gêné. Il l'était probablement toujours. Castiel allait beaucoup s'amuser en le lui rappelant encore et encore.

\- Vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai que la situation est… plutôt amusante, lança-t-il avant de rire à son tour.

Dean se blottit contre lui et ils continuèrent à rire pendant quelques secondes. C'était merveilleusement normal et domestique. C'était tout ce que Castiel voulait. Il savoura ce moment et se sépara finalement du jeune homme à contrecœur.

\- On devrait aller voir ce que Gabriel a à nous dire, déclara-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête. Il quitta ensuite le lit et s'habilla rapidement. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné comme souvent en regardant son corps nu. Puis, quand le jeune homme fut prêt, il quitta le lit à son tour. Il enfila les vêtements qui trainaient au sol puis devança Dean dans le couloir et jusque dans le salon. Gabriel les y attendait, assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il ressemblait à un condamné à mort qui attendait son exécution. Il devait penser que Castiel et Dean étaient furieux. L'ange avait presque envie de le faire marcher quelques minutes, mais il y renonça finalement. Gabriel avait probablement quelque chose d'important à leur dire et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec des bêtises.

\- Gabriel, lança Dean en venant se poster devant lui.

Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et l'air grave. De toute évidence, lui avait envie de s'amuser un peu avec l'archange.

\- Oh! Dean, je… je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour mon mauvais timing et te répéter au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas entendu la première fois que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'arriver à un tel moment. Je ne suis pas un voyeur et je ne suis pas un pervers. Je suis juste stupide. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde que vous pourriez être en train de… faire l'amour quand je suis arrivé et enfin… je n'ai rien vu… enfin je n'ai pas rien vu, mais… j'ai tourné la tête avant d'en voir trop. Ce n'est pas… tu… enfin, tu ne m'en veux pas trop hein?

Dean le dévisagea une seconde le plus sérieusement du monde avant de secouer finalement la tête en souriant.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, je sais que tu n'es pas un pervers. C'était juste un accident. Je crois que tu as été plus gêné que moi dans cette affaire alors je pense qu'on est quittes.

\- Je peux vous féliciter alors si tu n'es pas en colère… je veux dire, je pense que des félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour puisqu'il est évident que votre vie sexuelle est…

\- Gabriel, le coupa Castiel en s'approchant à son tour.

Il connaissait son frère par cœur e. Et il savait qu'une fois la gêne passée, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de leur rappeler ce qu'il avait vu. Il plaisanterait à ce sujet. Il les charrierait gentiment. D'ailleurs, si Dean ne semblait pas gêné à cette idée, lui n'était pas forcément aussi à l'aise. Il préférait qu'ils oublient ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, mais je t'interdis formellement de te moquer de nous ou d'y faire référence dans le futur pour nous ennuyer. Tu vas oublier ce que tu as surpris et vu et on va passer à autre chose comme si de rien n'était, d'accord? lança Dean en reprenant un air sérieux.

Gabriel le regarda une seconde, sans doute pour voir s'il était sérieux ou non, avant de hocher la tête. Castiel savait que Dean avait dit tout cela pour lui. Il avait visiblement senti que l'ange n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée que son frère puisse parler de sa vie sexuelle et il avait une nouvelle fois volé à son secours. De telles menaces n'auraient eu aucun effet venant de Castiel, mais Gabriel allait suivre les ordres de Dean.

\- Ok, je ne dirais rien. Il n'y a rien à dire d'ailleurs et ce n'est définitivement pas pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que Michael a arrêté un démon pour le meurtre de Lucifer. Crowley a tenu sa parole. L'enquête est finie.

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé de l'apprendre. Il était toutefois surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle le démon était passé à l'action. Il ne lui avait demandé son aide que la veille et déjà il avait trouvé un démon à sacrifier. C'était une bonne chose. Castiel ne risquait plus rien.

\- C'est… génial, non? demanda Dean en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Gabriel hocha la tête, mais Castiel pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait. Il était évident que son frère n'était pas entièrement rassuré et il avait forcément une bonne raison pour être toujours sensiblement inquiet.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, oui, mais Michael n'est pas dupe. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne croit pas une seconde à la culpabilité de ce démon. Peu importe qu'il y ait des preuves et qu'il ait obtenu des aveux. Il sait qu'il s'agit d'une ruse. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à abandonner l'affaire.

\- Donc, Cas est toujours en danger?

\- Michael va être occupé dans les prochains jours. Il va devoir organiser l'exécution de ce démon, mais je… je pense qu'il risque de continuer à fouiller dans son coin. Seul, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose, mais il pourrait recevoir du soutien. Alors je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on reste sur nos gardes quelque temps. Histoire d'être sûr qu'on est vraiment sorti d'affaires.

Dean grimaça, mais hocha la tête. Castiel aurait lui aussi préféré que toute cette histoire soit terminée, mais il n'y avait pas eu de miracles. L'enquête était close puisqu'il y avait un coupable de désigné, mais les soupçons de Michael n'avaient pas disparu comme par magie. Il allait devoir rester méfiant. Il était prêt à l'accepter.

\- Ça reste une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez plus que nécessaire. Castiel est sorti de l'auberge pour le moment, mais personne ne peut nous assurer que cela sera définitif. Je vous demande juste de garder l'œil ouvert pendant quelque temps. J'en ferais de même de mon côté. Je vous tiendrais informé s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Castiel acquiesça, soulagé de voir que son grand frère resterait lui aussi en alerte. Ils ne devaient pas paniquer. Ils devaient garder leur calme et continuer à vivre leurs vies. Michael finirait peut-être par se lasser avec le temps et par accepter que le coupable ait déjà été arrêté. Il leur suffisait de faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que cela soit le cas.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voulais vous dire… et ça te concerne, Dean. Je… Crowley m'a parlé du marché que vous avez passé et je pense qu'il serait préférable de tenir nous aussi notre part du marché.

Castiel savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas repousser l'échéance éternellement. Crowley finirait par exiger que le jeune homme agisse et, s'ils refusaient, il irait voir Michael aussitôt. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir ce risque. Même si cela impliquait que Dean s'engage enfin dans la résistance. L'ange détestait l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Surtout pas quand Dean en avait envie lui aussi.

\- Je ferais ce que j'ai promis de faire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler. Je suis juste… je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Est-ce que je dois aller voir les résistants et leur proposer mon aide ou… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un en particulier à qui je dois m'adresser?

Gabriel sourit, visiblement content de voir que Dean était partant. Castiel, de son côté, prit place à côté du jeune homme sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il posa un bras autour de ses épaules, mais choisit de ne pas intervenir. C'était la décision de Dean et personne ne pouvait la prendre à sa place.

\- Si on veut faire de toi notre porte-parole, ce que je suis convaincu tu es très largement capable de faire, alors il va falloir te présenter à ceux qui dirigent la résistance ici. Je pense bien sûr à Bobby pour commencer. Il acceptera de venir et je suis presque sûr qu'il acceptera également de te parler.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurais quoi lui dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me préparer et… je ne voudrais pas dire quelque chose de stupide ou qui risquerait de compromettre votre alliance avec eux.

\- Dean, le simple fait que tu sois en vie est en soi la preuve qu'on peut nous faire confiance. Je ne dis pas que tu n'auras rien à faire, mais je sais que le simple fait de te voir aidera Bobby à avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert nous concernant, assura Gabriel.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Dean. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur comme tu l'as toujours été jusque-là, ajouta Castiel sans hésiter une seconde.

Dean tourna alors le visage vers lui et l'ange lui sourit. Il avait confiance en lui. Il le savait capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité. Il saurait comment convaincre Bobby de leur faire confiance comme il avait su convaincre Crowley de les aider. Dean était bien plus fort qu'il ne voulait le croire. Castiel ne voyait personne de plus parfait pour ce rôle et il lui dirait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme finisse par le croire.

* * *

Dean avait la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important en réussissant à convaincre Crowley de les aider. Il s'était senti utile. Il savait bien que Castiel ne le voyait pas comme un fardeau, pas même après lui avoir sauvé la vie deux fois, et qu'il ne tenait pas les scores entre lui et le jeune homme. Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Pas parce qu'il ne le jugeait pas capable d'accomplir quelque chose, mais parce qu'il pensait sincèrement que Dean n'avait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour gagner sa place chez lui, dans sa vie et dans son lit. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé en espérant obtenir un service en retour. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait et parce que c'était ce qui était juste.

Cependant, si Dean n'avait pas ressenti la moindre pression venant de l'ange, il ne s'en sentait pas moins redevable envers celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises maintenant. Celui qui avait donné un sens à vie. Une certaine forme de liberté. Une famille et un but. Tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pensé mériter. Castiel lui avait tant donné que Dean doutait de pouvoir un jour lui rendre la pareille.

L'aider à se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait avait été une première étape, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Dean avait une dette envers Castiel, mais également une dette envers tous les autres humains qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance. Envers ceux qui continuaient de souffrir et que Castiel ou Gabriel ne pouvaient pas sauver. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour eux. Il voulait les aider. Il voulait tenter de changer le monde.

Ça n'avait été qu'une idée jusque-là. Il en avait discuté avec Gabriel et Castiel, mais ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait qu'il était préférable d'attendre un peu. Que le moment n'était définitivement pas bon pour prendre un tel risque. Dean l'avait accepté, mais, quand Crowley avait posé son ultimatum, le jeune esclave avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait plus attendre. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et il allait avoir besoin des conseils de Gabriel et Castiel en la matière. Par contre, il allait faire quelque chose. Il allait agir.

Il n'y pensait pas vraiment durant la soirée qui suivit la venue de Crowley. Castiel se chargea de lui faire tout oublier en lui arrachant des orgasmes multiples. Il l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle de son corps sans avoir peur une seule seconde. Il savait que l'ange voyait cela comme un cadeau et non pas comme un devoir. Il le regardait comme quelqu'un de précieux. Quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on lui procure autant de plaisir.

La soirée et la nuit avaient été formidables. Le matin aurait pu l'être tout autant. Il avait commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Dean avait voulu prendre les choses en main pour changer. Il avait chevauché Castiel avec enthousiasme et cela aurait pu être parfait sans l'arrivée de Gabriel dans leur chambre.

Il resta statufié une seconde avant que Castiel ne le plaque sur le lit et ne le couvre avec son corps puis la couverture pour préserver son intimité. Il eut un très léger moment de panique avant de se reprendre. Il s'agissait seulement de Gabriel, le frère de Castiel et un de ses plus proches amis. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui et, s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il pouvait facilement imaginer le visage de l'archange au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

C'était incroyablement drôle et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en y pensant. Castiel semblait plus gêné que lui, mais finit par se détendre à son tour.

Ils rejoignirent finalement Gabriel en bas et l'archange leur expliqua comment la situation avait évolué et ce que Crowley attendait maintenant d'eux. Dean se sentait prêt. Il n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il se sentait à la hauteur. Il ne voulait surtout pas aggraver les choses. Il voulait être utile et ne pas compliquer une situation qui l'était déjà suffisamment comme ça. Les mots rassurants de Castiel et Gabriel l'aidaient, mais ils ne suffisaient pas.

\- Je vais rencontrer Bobby, déclara-t-il finalement.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de se lever du canapé.

\- Je vais aller le chercher.

Dean fronça les sourcils alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas pensé le voir maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu de temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il voulait en discuter avec Castiel pour être sûr de ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide, mais, de toute évidence, Gabriel n'avait pas l'intention de lui accorder quoi que ce soit.

\- Maintenant? Je… je ne sais pas si… ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment prêt. Je ne sais pas même pas ce que je dois lui dire.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas inquiet et Dean avait envie de se raccrocher à son optimisme, mais c'était difficile quand il avait la sensation qu'une énorme responsabilité reposait uniquement sur lui.

\- Maintenant, oui. Crowley n'attendra pas et on a besoin de l'accord de Bobby avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu as son aval, alors personne ne s'opposera à toi. Si toutefois il refuse ton aide alors il sera inutile d'aller plus loin. Par contre, je suis sûr qu'il va t'écouter. Je le connais. Il est juste et intelligent. Il ne laissera pas passer l'opportunité que tu représentes de faire bouger les choses.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait que refuser ne servait à rien. Gabriel avait raison. Ils devaient agir rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas énerver Crowley et attendre ne ferait que stresser Dean un peu plus encore. Il était préférable pour lui de passer à l'action immédiatement.

Gabriel lui sourit à nouveau avant de disparaître dans un bruit d'ailes. Dean observa l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt avant de tourner le visage vers Castiel.

\- Dis-moi que je vais réussir, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu vas réussir, répéta Castiel aussitôt.

Dean acquiesça. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Maintenant, il voulait savoir si l'ange le pensait vraiment.

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir ou est-ce que tu le penses vraiment?

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de l'attirer à lui pour qu'il se blottisse contre son flanc.

\- Je le pense et je le sais. Dean, tu es courageux. Tu es la preuve vivante de la cruauté dont Lucifer pouvait faire preuve. Tu as survécu à l'enfer et tu as su passer outre tes aprioris sur mes semblables pour nous faire confiance à Gabriel et moi. Tu m'aimes alors même que tu devrais me rejeter sans ménagement. Il n'y a personne qui puisse témoigner de toutes ces choses comme toi. Je sais que tu sauras les convaincre.

Dean avait lui aussi envie de le croire, mais il continuait à avoir des doutes. Il se raccrocha toutefois aux paroles de Castiel. L'ange avait le plus souvent raison et le jeune esclave savait bien qu'il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui-même. Il n'avait jamais appris comment s'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en son propre jugement sur ce dont il était capable. Il devait donc s'en remettre à l'avis de Castiel et des autres et tous semblaient penser qu'il allait réussir. Ils avaient probablement raison.

\- Bobby n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il n'a pas confiance en nous, mais il ne nous a jamais repoussés. Il sait que nous représentons des alliés de poids. Il a juste du mal à tout nous dire de ce qu'il fait. Il a peur qu'on finisse par le trahir et je le comprends, mais on a besoin qu'il nous intègre enfin pleinement parmi les siens. Il ne le fera que s'il est sûr que nous ne représentons aucun danger pour lui. Tu pourras l'en convaincre.

La tâche était finalement simple. Dean devait se montrer sincère et honnête avec Bobby. Il s'était senti à l'aise avec lui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un peu comme s'il le connaissait déjà. Il n'avait qu'à lui raconter son histoire. Ce serait la deuxième fois en autant de jours. C'était fatigant physiquement et émotionnellement pour lui, mais c'était également libérateur. Il hocha la tête. Castiel lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le sommet du crâne. Ce fut ce moment que Gabriel choisit pour apparaître dans le salon, accompagné de Bobby. Dean se redressa aussitôt avant de se lever pour serrer la main du chef de la résistance. Ce dernier l'accepta en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Castiel. Il l'avait vu embrasser Dean et il semblait curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- Merci d'être venu, lança Dean pour engager la conversation.

Bobby acquiesça, mais ne dit rien. Le jeune esclave pouvait le comprendre. Il était entouré d'un ange, d'un archange et d'un humain dont il ne savait rien. Il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiant, mais le simple fait qu'il soit là était déjà bon signe.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Gabriel a pu vous dire pour vous convaincre de venir, mais… voilà, je… je voudrais vous aider. J'ai besoin de vous aider. Je pense… je crois qu'il est temps pour la résistance de s'allier de façon plus durable et plus forte avec les anges qui souhaitent l'aider. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de leur faire confiance. Je le comprends. Je suis passé par là, mais je suis justement là pour vous dire que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfier de Castiel et de Gabriel. Ils veulent vous aider. Ils ne font pas ça pour vous trahir ensuite.

\- Je ne dis pas que vous mentez, jeune homme, mais… pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire? Je ne sais rien de vous.

Dean fit signe à Bobby de s'asseoir sur le canapé puis reprit sa place sur le fauteuil, contre Castiel. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai été capturé par Lucifer quand j'avais quatre ans et j'ai passé les dix-huit années suivantes sous son toit. J'ai été… humilié, battu, torturé et violé… pas seulement par lui, mais aussi par tous ceux qu'il voulait mettre dans sa poche. J'ai été son esclave sexuel et son défouloir pendant toutes ces années ou presque et Castiel m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a fait venir ici et il m'a offert une certaine forme de liberté à laquelle je ne croyais pas avoir droit. Il a également sauvé mon frère avec l'aide de Gabriel et, quand Lucifer m'a repris de force… quand il m'a ramené chez lui pour recommencer à me torturer sans relâche… quand j'ai fini par accepter l'idée de mourir… Castiel est venu me sauver à nouveau. Il a tué Lucifer pour ça. Il l'a tué sans se soucier de ce que cela pourrait lui coûter ensuite. Il l'a fait pour moi… parce qu'il… parce qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime aussi en retour, mais il l'aurait aussi fait pour n'importe quel humain. Il est… Gabriel et lui sont des personnes justes et bonnes et ils méritent votre confiance. Sans eux, je ne serais pas là à vous parler. Sans eux, je serais probablement mort à l'heure où nous nous parlons.

Bobby semblait touché par ce qu'il entendait, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à croire Dean sur parole.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce que vous avez subi et je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je suis soulagé de savoir Lucifer mort, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi vous… pourquoi vous intervenez maintenant quand vous êtes de toute évidence en sécurité à nouveau.

Dean s'était attendu à une telle question et il savait parfaitement comment y répondre.

\- Justement parce que je suis en sécurité. Parce que j'ai eu de la chance, mais je n'oublie pas pour autant tous ceux qui continuent à souffrir pendant que je suis là… heureux et libre. J'ai vu le vrai visage du mal. Lucifer était… je doute qu'il existe quelque part un ange aussi cruel que lui, mais je sais qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis et je sais que ces amis ont des esclaves qui souffrent pendant que nous sommes là à parler. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur tout ça et je sais que ça ne pourra jamais changer si chacun continue d'agir dans son coin. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Nous avons besoin de nous entraider et ce ne sera possible que si vous acceptez de leur faire enfin pleinement confiance.

Bobby réfléchit une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ils vous ont sauvé la vie? demanda-t-il. Et ils n'ont rien exigé de vous en retour?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête avant de saisir la main de Castiel et de la serrer dans la sienne. Il vit que Bobby suivait son geste du coin de l'œil. Il espérait que cela aiderait à le convaincre.

\- À plus d'un titre, oui. Ils m'ont sauvé de Lucifer à deux reprises et ils m'ont appris à vivre pour moi-même. Ils m'ont appris que je n'avais pas à suivre des ordres. Que je n'avais pas à me soumettre à qui que ce soit. Ils m'ont montré ce que c'était d'être libre de prendre ses propres décisions. Libre de découvrir qui on est vraiment. Ils m'ont offert un toit et une famille et je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Ils ont donné un sens à ma vie. Ils pourraient le faire pour d'autres si vous leur en donnez l'occasion, mais, une nouvelle fois, cela ne sera possible que si vous acceptez de leur faire confiance.

Bobby se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en regardant droit devant lui. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Dean lui laissa le temps d'analyser et d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à le convaincre, mais il avait été aussi honnête que possible. Il espérait que cela suffirait à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.

\- Et vous deux vous êtes partant pour le laisser s'impliquer? Vous êtes prêts à le laisser courir de tels risques? demanda finalement Bobby en levant les yeux vers Castiel.

L'ange hocha la tête.

\- Je ne laisse pas Dean faire quoi que ce soit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas besoin de mon autorisation pour faire ce qu'il a envie de faire. Dean est libre de prendre ses propres décisions. De faire ses propres choix. S'il veut s'engager alors je le soutiendrais, mais jamais… jamais je ne lui interdirais de faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne entre nous.

Dean sourit, touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait combien il était difficile pour Castiel d'accepter son engagement. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le convaincre de renoncer, mais il était inquiet pour lui et ce serait pire encore quand il passerait réellement à l'action. Il était toutefois content d'avoir son soutien.

\- Donc vous êtes… d'accord avec l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre en danger alors même que vous l'avez sauvé deux fois… que vous avez mis votre propre vie en péril pour l'arracher à Lucifer?

Castiel serra la main de Dean dans la sienne un peu plus fortement avant de répondre.

\- La question ne s'est jamais posée ainsi. Je n'ai jamais songé à le convaincre de renoncer. Dean m'a fait part de son envie de s'engager et je lui ai assuré de mon soutien. C'est aussi simple que ça. Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas être mort de peur pour lui et ça ne veut pas dire non que je le laisserais courir des risques inconsidérés sans tenter de le raisonner. Parce que je tiens bien trop à lui pour le perdre.

Bobby inclina la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave. Il étudia Castiel une seconde avant de soupirer.

\- Vous refusez qu'il prenne des risques inconsidérés, mais vous semblez parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée que nous puissions nous en prendre de notre côté, déclara-t-il alors.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous ayez besoin de prendre des risques pour vous libérer quand vous n'auriez jamais dû être asservis. Je déteste savoir que vous devez vous cacher et mettre votre vie en danger constamment, mais je comprends pourquoi vous le faites et je respecte votre engagement. Je respecte votre choix. Je le soutiens même. Je veux vous aider. Je suis prêt à être en première ligne pour le faire. Je suis prêt à mettre ma vie en danger. Je ne suis juste pas prêt à perdre Dean. Je l'aime… pas seulement comme un ami. Je suis amoureux de lui et j'ai la chance qu'il soit amoureux de moi en retour. Notre relation… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis prêt à sacrifier. Pas même pour une cause en laquelle je crois depuis toujours.

Il avait choisi de se montrer totalement honnête lui aussi. Dean savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que cela convaincrait Bobby, mais lui mentir ou tenter d'édulcorer les choses ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée non plus.

\- Je suis venu ici sans grande conviction et seulement parce que j'estimais vous le devoir après ce que vous avez fait pour nous par le passé. Je ne pensais pas entendre tout ce que j'ai entendu. Je dois reconnaître que je suis… impressionné.

Dean sentit l'espoir monter en lui, mais refusa de lui céder trop de terrain. Il ne voulait pas être déçu ensuite.

\- Je suis impressionné par ton courage, Dean. Par la force dont tu fais preuve et je suis également impressionné par ce que j'ai entendu, Castiel. Votre réponse à l'instant était exactement celle que j'espérais obtenir en vous posant cette question. Il n'y a rien de plus humain que ce type d'égoïsme là. Protéger ceux qu'on aime quitte à renoncer à quelque chose d'important est ce qui nous définit nous et nous différencie de vos semblables. C'est la preuve que vous êtes effectivement différent des autres.

Bobby se leva ensuite et adressa un petit signe de la tête à Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à prendre les décisions, mais sachez que vous aurez mon appui. Je vais en parler à mes amis et… je reviendrais vers vous quand nous aurons pris une décision définitive. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Dean.

Le jeune homme se leva pour serrer la main que Bobby lui tendait. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Il n'en revenait pas que cela se soit fait aussi rapidement. Il avait pensé devoir batailler et argumenter pendant des heures, mais Bobby semblait en avoir suffisamment entendu pour le croire.

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas sûr pour moi et ça ne l'est pas non plus pour vous. J'ai de toute façon entendu ce que je voulais entendre et il ne servirait à rien de continuer à discuter pendant des heures. Je vous ferais savoir ce que nous avons décidé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel et l'archange lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Dean se tourna aussitôt vers Castiel et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Ils avaient réussi.

\- Tu as été parfait, souffla Castiel dans son oreille.

\- Tu l'as été aussi. Je t'aime tellement, Cas. Tu n'as pas idée.

L'ange ne répondit rien, mais la façon qu'il eut de serrer Dean dans ses bras en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire de toute façon. Ils venaient de remporter une seconde victoire essentielle. Ils venaient d'accomplir un deuxième miracle. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout. Bien sûr, ce n'était que le début de leur bataille et les ennemis auxquels ils feraient face ensuite seraient bien plus coriaces. Ils devraient prendre des risques et se battre, mais Dean savait qu'ils seraient à la hauteur. Il n'avait peur de personne du moment qu'il avait le soutien et l'amour de Cas. De sa famille. De tous ces gens merveilleux pour lesquels il avait envie de se battre. Le monde n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à changer, mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le choix. Le règne des anges était bel et bien fini. Le jeune esclave allait s'assurer qu'ils paient pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis toutes ces années.


	28. Vérités

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre, très en retard une fois de plus. Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'irrégularité avec laquelle je poste cette histoire. Je sais combien cela doit être énervant pour vous. **

**Elissa qui se charge de la correction a eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur. Elle n'a pas toujours pu m'envoyer les chapitres en temps et en heure. J'ai attendu de voir si je le recevais hier. Je ne l'ai pas eu. Et j'ai alors voulu le poster aujourd'hui. Mais depuis ce matin, le site ne fonctionnait pas. Bref. Ce ne sont pas des excuses. A compter de maintenant, même si je n'ai pas le chapitre corrigé le bon jour, je m'engage à le poster quand même avec ses erreurs. Je vous promets de ne plus vous faire attendre comme ça. **

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. **

**Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire malgré tout. **

**Bonne lecture et à demain du coup. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Human de Rag'n'Bone Man**

**Chapitre 28 : Vérités**

_« Un vieil adage nous dit que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire : il est pourtant des vérités essentielles dont dépend la vie des peuples qui ne doivent pas être tenues cachées. »_

_Samuel Ferdinand Lop_

Castiel ne cessait plus d'être épaté par Dean. Il avait été admiratif de la force dont il avait fait preuve pour surmonter son passé et s'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres. Il avait été épaté par son courage quand il avait choisi de se sacrifier pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait été admiratif de la façon dont il avait face à Crowley et enfin de celle avec laquelle il avait convaincu Bobby de les soutenir. Chaque jour, il avait une preuve de plus du fait qu'il était définitivement exceptionnel. Que personne, jamais, ne pourrait lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville.

Et s'il avait toujours fait en sorte de lui faire savoir qu'il était fier de lui, il avait envie d'en faire plus. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure manière de le faire. Il ne voulait pas juste se contenter de le lui prouver du bout des doigts ou de la langue. Cette fois, il voulait que le moment soit unique.

L'idée lui vint en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés depuis le début de leur relation. Il se souvint des projets qu'il avait avant que Lucifer ne vienne lui arracher Dean à nouveau. Il avait prévu de faire l'amour avec le jeune homme pour la première fois le soir même. Et il avait voulu que ce moment soit absolument parfait. Il avait tout planifié. Il préparait une soirée romantique pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il cuisinerait pour lui – en espérant ne pas mettre le feu à la cuisine – et installerait la table dans la salle à manger avec sans nul doute des bougies et des fleurs. C'était peut-être un peu cliché mais l'idée lui avait plu. Dean méritait qu'on le courtise. Il méritait qu'on fasse des efforts pour lui.

Le projet n'avait pas pu être concrétisé et Castiel avait fini par ne rien faire. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était sans nul doute l'idéal. Ils passaient peut-être déjà la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Ils dormaient dans le même lit. Ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Et ils avaient partagé de très nombreux moments d'intimité ensemble. Mais ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de dîner en tête à tête. Pas de la manière dont Castiel en avait envie. Il était presque sûr que Dean apprécierait le geste. Il chercherait très certainement à le nier. Mais l'ange le connaissait. Ce serait une grande première pour eux deux. Une nouvelle expérience à partager.

Castiel mit Charlie au courant et la jeune femme sembla au moins aussi enthousiaste que lui. Elle l'aida à mettre tout au point puis l'aida à préparer un repas sans tout brûler au passage. Une fois les détails réglés, Castiel se chargea de mettre la table seul. Il disposa des bougies au centre et matérialisa un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il déposa juste à côté de l'assiette de Dean.

Il avait prévenu tous ceux qui vivaient sous son toit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et tous avaient semblé comprendre. Ils seraient seuls pour la soirée. Castiel ferait en sorte que cela soit parfait.

Quand Dean revint d'avoir rendu visite à Sam, il pénétra dans la salle à manger, visiblement content de son après-midi. Il s'immobilisa dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la table et sur Castiel qui se trouvait derrière, légèrement nerveux.

\- Cas … qu'est-ce que … est-ce … on attend quelqu'un ?

Castiel pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage. Il sourit alors soulagé de voir que le jeune homme ne se moquait pas de lui. Il fut toutefois triste quand il constata que Dean n'avait pas songé une minute que tout ceci pouvait avoir été préparé pour lui. Sans nul doute parce qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter. Dean avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il était libéré de Lucifer. Mais il lui arrivait encore de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de sa valeur. Il ne comprenait pas toujours combien il était précieux pour ceux qui l'aimait.

\- Non, on n'attend personne ou plutôt … si … j'attends quelqu'un … enfin j'attendais quelqu'un … toi. Tout ça c'est pour toi … pour nous. On n'a jamais eu ce dîner romantique que je voulais organiser pour … notre première fois et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais que je me rattrape et … tu ne trouves pas ça idiot si ?

Dean regarda la table une seconde puis reporta son attention sur Castiel. Ul lui sourit alors et l'ange sentit tous ses doutes s'envoler aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot et ce n'est pas … je suis juste surpris mais … je suis … touché. C'est … merci Cas. Merci d'avoi organisé tout ça pour moi.

Castiel hocha la tête puis contourna la table. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Il recula ensuite, lui prit la main et le conduisit jusqu'à la place qu'il lui avait réservée. Il lui tira la chaise, lui arrachant un petit rire amusé.

\- On se croirait dans un de ses livres que Sam lit en secret … dans ces histoires où le héros cherche à séduire l'élu de son cœur. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as en tête Cas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je dois te prévenir tout de suite. Je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Tu vas devoir mettre les petits plats dans les grands si tu veux me séduire.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé à son tour, avant de prendre place en face de Dean. Les bougies éclairaient son visage, le mettant plus en valeur encore que la lumière naturelle. Le jeune homme était toujours séduisant. Mais ainsi éclairé, il était à couper le souffle. Castiel se perdit quelques secondes dans sa contemplation avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Sache que j'ai préparé un dîner spécialement pour toi … et rappelle toi que je ne cuisine jamais. Je pense que ça devrait me faire marquer quelques points non ?

Dean grimaça une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée que tu aies pu préparer ce repas seul me rassure vraiment. Mais de ce que je vois, il n'y a eu aucun incendie alors … je pense que ça devrait aller. Et j'apprécie l'effort bien sûr.

Castiel aimait l'idée que le jeune homme soit touché par son geste. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour recevoir des compliments. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour se sentir bien. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour faire plaisir au jeune homme. Pour lui prouver qu'il méritait ce genre d'attentions. Que leur histoire n'était pas uniquement sexuelle. Qu'il y avait bien plus entre eux.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Charlie m'a aidé en cuisine. Sans elle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait eu quoi que ce soit à manger.

Dean acquiesça en prenant un air faussement soulagé. Castiel lui servit alors un verre de vin que le jeune homme bruit sans le quitter des yeux. Le silence n'était pas gênant entre eux et l'ange ne ressentait pas le besoin de le combler à tout prix. Il se sentait bien avec Dean. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Pas besoin de parler pour entretenir la flamme. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être là. D'être ensemble. D'être en vie.

Castiel partit ensuite chercher ce que Charlie – et lui mais de loin – avaient préparé puis servit Dean avant de reprendre place sur sa chaise. Ils parlèrent de la visite de Dean chez Sam et des progrès que le jeune homme avait fait. Ils plaisantèrent de l'amitié qui s'tait créée naturellement entre Gabriel et son protégé. Puis, après quelques minutes, Dean choisit d'aborder un sujet plus sérieux. Bobby avait recontacté l'archange avec une bonne nouvelle. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses compagnons de la résistance de rencontrer Dean. La partie n'était pas encore gagnée mais si le jeune homme réussissait à se montrer convaincant, ils avaient une chance unique d'avancer dans le bon sens.

\- Je sais que j'en suis capable. Et je sais que le meilleur moyen de réussir est de me montrer complétement honnête avec eux. Mais ressasser cette histoire … leur raconter ce que j'ai vécu une nouvelle fois, c'est … libérateur bien sûr mais aussi fatigant. J'espère juste ne pas le faire en vain. On a besoin d'eux Cas.

Castiel l'observa une seconde. Il faisait tourner son verre entre ses mains, sans doute pour les occuper. Il semblait à la fois nerveux et déterminé. L'ange savait combien tout ceci lui tenait à cœur.

\- S'il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas leur dire Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Oui, nous avons besoin qu'ils acceptent de coopérer avec nous. Et oui, sans leur aide, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra faire le moindre progrès mais … je refuse que cela se fasse au détriment de ton bien être. Je ne veux pas que tout ceci devienne un poids pour toi. Tu es ma seule priorité et ça ne changera pas. Alors si toutefois, ça devient trop …

\- Cas, non, le coupa Dean gentiment. Je veux le faire. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'aime l'idée que ma vie puisse avoir un sens. J'ai envie d'aider ceux qui n'ont pas eu ma chance. Je suis juste un peu nerveux parce que c'est une énorme responsabilité. Et … à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir. Je n'aurais pas dû évoquer le sujet. Cette soirée, je veux qu'elle soit juste à nous … je ne veux pas que le monde extérieur puisse venir la gâcher. Ce soir, nous sommes un couple qui s'aime et rien de plus.

Castiel aimait beaucoup cette idée. Il voulait oublier leurs problèmes. Lucifer. Le passé de Dean et tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à accomplir. Ce soir, il ne voulait penser qu'à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il voulait partager un dîner ordinaire et romantique. Parler de tout et de rien. D'eux.

\- Et à ce sujet justement, il y a un sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi. Je ne sais pas si … si ma question te gêne, tu dois me le dire d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête pour satisfaire le jeune homme. Mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne refuserait jamais de répondre à une de ses questions. Il s'était promis d'être totalement honnête avec lui. De ne rien lui cacher. Il ne comptait pas revenir là-dessus.

\- Tu es un ange Cas et moi je … je suis juste humain. Et je ne suis pas en train de te dire que ça me pose un problème. Je me fiche que tu sois différent de moi. Je ne te vois pas comme un ange mais comme l'homme que j'aime. Il y a toutefois un détail que je ne peux pas ignorer … et … enfin … je finirais par mourir Cas. J'espère que cela sera le plus tard possible bien sûr mais on sait tous les deux que c'est inévitable. Toi de ton côté, tu es … peut être pas invincible mais tu es immortel et … est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu feras quand je serais mort ?

Castiel n'y avait pas songé non. Et le simple fait de penser à la mort du jeune homme lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Il devait toutefois reconnaître que la question de Dean était pertinente. Il était effectivement humain et par conséquent mortel. Si l'ange était déterminé à ne jamais rien laisser les séparer à nouveau, la mort finirait par l'y contraindre. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Il savait qu'il lui serait impossible d'envisager de vivre sans le jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il avait connu le bonheur d'être avec lui, il ne voyait plus aucun sens à son existence s'il ne pouvait pas la partager avec Dean.

\- Cas, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, lança le jeune homme qui semblait avoir pris son silence prolongé comme un signe que sa question était déplacée.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête et lui saisit la main sur la table.

\- J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais envisagé jusque là … pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aime pas penser à … à la possibilité d'être séparé de toi mais … tu as raison, c'est un élément qu'on a eu tort d'ignorer jusque-là. Et ma réponse est simple. Dean, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre quand tu ne seras plus là.

Dean retira sa main de la sienne aussitôt, presque comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Castiel se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas dû se montrer un peu moins direct. Il n'avait pas voulu effrayer le jeune homme. Il avait juste voulu se montrer honnête.

\- Cas, non, protesta Dean.

Castiel savait à peu de choses prêts ce que le jeune homme pensait à cet instant prévis. Une nouvelle fois, il devait probablement se dire qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on meurt pour lui. Que Castiel avait toutes les raisons de vivre même une fois qu'il serait mort. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était devenu la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Qu'aujourd'hui, l'existence même de Castiel n'avait plus aucun sens s'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

\- Dean écoute moi.

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter à prendre la fuite. Castiel ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il lui attrapa la main à nouveau et la serra dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de partir. Dean finit par acquiescer même s'il ne semblait toujours pas très à l'aise.

\- Je suis un ange. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Et cela signifie que je peux parfaitement voyager entre ici et le Paradis. Je n'y suis plus allé depuis longtemps maintenant parce que je n'aime pas la façon dont il est géré et que je pense être plus utile ici parmi les humains. Mais quand les choses auront enfin changé et quand les humains n'auront plus besoin de moi, rien ne m'empêchera plus de retourner là-bas. Et c'est exactement à cet endroit que tu iras quand tu seras mort. Alors quand je te dis que je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre, je ne sous entends pas que je mettrais fin à mes jours. Juste que je t'accompagnerais au Paradis et que je m'y installerais avec toi. Parce que je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi Dean. Pas quand tu es devenu ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie … pas quand tu lui as donné un vrai sens.

Castiel espérait que sa déclaration suffirait à calmer le jeune homme. A l'aider à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ce choix. Et pourquoi c'était le seul qu'il pouvait faire. Le jeune homme semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il les lui laissa sans bouger et sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contact visuel. Il voulait que Dean puisse lire dans son regard qu'il était sérieux. Que sa décision était prise et resterait la même jusqu'au bout.

\- Cas, je … je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle … dévotion et un tel amour de ta part. Et une nouvelle fois, je suis … je suis honoré par tout ce que tu me dis et j'aime l'idée de passer l'éternité à tes côtés. Moi non plus je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi mais … tu ne crois pas que … peut être qu'on parviendra à changer le monde et peut être qu'à ma mort, les humains n'auront plus besoin de ton aide … c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais personne ne peut nous garantir que ce sera le cas et si … si cela ne se passe ainsi alors … le monde aura plus besoin de toi que moi. Tu … je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer égoïste et d'exiger de toi que tu me suives quand tu pourrais encore avoir des choses importantes à accomplir ici.

Une nouvelle fois Dean ne semblait pas comprendre la valeur qu'il pouvait avoir pour Castiel. Une nouvelle fois, il pensait ne pas mériter qu'on fasse le moindre sacrifice pour lui. Une nouvelle fois, l'ange allait devoir lui prouver le contraire.

\- Dean, j'existe depuis la nuit des temps. J'étais là avant les dinosaures et bien avant l'Homme. J'ai veillé sur l'humanité toute mon existence parce que je pensais que c'était ma seule mission … la raison même de ma présence sur cette Terre. Et je m'en contentais parce que j'avais reçu des ordres. Mais j'ai compris mon erreur maintenant. Tu as le droit de penser que c'est stupide mais je crois sincèrement que … je crois que j'ai été créé pour te rencontrer. Pour t'aimer. Pour vivre à tes côtés. Je suis convaincu que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Tu as donné un vrai sens à ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai de raisons d'exister que parce que tu es là … à mes côtés. Parce que je veux te voir guérir et évoluer. Parce que je veux être là à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux et à chaque fois que tu les ouvres. Je veux consacrer ma vie à te rendre heureux. A t'aider à t'épanouir. Et quand tu ne seras plus là, alors cette Terre n'aura plus rien à m'offrir. Je resterais aux aguets. Je reviendrais parfois si nécessaire. Mais je vivrais à tes côtés. Et honnêtement mon amour, je pense que je l'aurais bien mérité non ?

Dean réfléchit à nouveau quelques secondes avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé que son message soit passé. Il était content d'avoir pu éclaircir ce point avec le jeune homme. Il se sentait plus léger.

\- C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai entendu de toute mon existence et … bizarrement, je … il m'arrive à moi aussi de penser que nous sommes deux moitiés d'u tout. Cela expliquerait pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance aussi rapidement. Pourquoi j'ai toujours senti au plus profond de moi que je n'avais rien à craindre de toi et … que tu étais celui que j'attendais depuis toujours sans jamais l'avoir su avant. Alors oui, je serais ravi et honoré que tu m'accompagner au Paradis si toutefois j'y ai ma place.

Castiel choisit de ne pas relever ce dernier point. Il savait que Dean n'irait jamais en enfer. Il était bon, généreux et il méritait plus que quiconque de passer l'éternité au Paradis. Avec Castiel.

\- Ceci étant dit, tout ceci soulève une autre question, intervint le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il était pourtant convaincu qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la question.

\- Une question ? demanda t-il.

Dean sourit en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Castiel en fit de même malgré lui.

\- Est-ce que tu auras toujours envie de moi quand je serais vieux et ridé et que tu auras toujours la même apparence ?

Pendant une seconde, l'ange ne fut pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une question sérieuse ou non. Il étudia le visage de Dean puis, quand il vit son sourire s'élargir, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant. Ils avaient abordé un sujet sérieux mais cette soirée ne devait surtout pas être gâché par quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient avant tout là pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Pas pour débattre de questions trop importantes.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais un jour cesser d'avoir envie de toi … j'ai d'ailleurs très envie de toi à cet instant précis, plaisanta t-il à son tour.

Dean recula en prenant un air faussement indigné. Castiel secoua la tête amusé.

\- Après dîner et seulement si tu te montres convaincant. Je te l'ai dit … je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

Castiel rit à nouveau, toute tension et stress envolés pour de bon. Il avait eu une formidable idée en organisant ce dîner. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour oublier un peu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les problèmes qu'ils devaient encore gérer et les responsabilités qui pesaient sur eux deux. Dean méritait une soirée au calme sans rien pour venir lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs ou ce qui l'attendait dans un avenir proche. Ils pourraient faire face à tout cela demain. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup donné d'eux même ces derniers jours. Et juste pour quelques heures, Castiel voulait se montrer égoïste. Personne n'avait le droit de le reprocher. Pas après tous les sacrifices que Dean et lui avaient consentis par le passé. Ils étaient amoureux et ils étaient ensemble. Pour cette soirée, c'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

* * *

La soirée avait été parfaite en tout point. En quittant la maison pour aller voir Sam, Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Castiel préparait. Charlie, pour une fois, avait réussi à garder le secret. Il ne s'était douté de rien et sa surprise avait été sincère en voyant ce que l'ange lui avait réservé.

Dean n'avait jamais eu de premier rendez-vous. De diner romantique ou de soirée en tête à tête. Il n'avait jamais cru que cela pourrait lui arriver. Il était un esclave et n'avait jamais réellement imaginé qu'il pourrait être amoureux un jour. Castiel lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort et Dean n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de s'être trompé.

Ils avaient parlé durant le dîner. D'abord de tout et de rien puis de choses importantes. De leur avenir et de la façon dont Castiel envisageait la vie après que Dean ne soit plus là. Ses réponses avaient un peu effrayé le jeune homme. L'ange s'engageait sur le long terme. Pas uniquement pour la durée de l'existence de Dean mais pour l'éternité. Et si ce dernier ne voyait pas sa vie avoir un sens sans Castiel à ses côtés, il avait dû prendre quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que cela signifiait. Il avait fini par réaliser que c'était ce qu'il voulait lui aussi. La soirée avait alors continué sous de bons hospices. Et quand ils avaient rejoint la chambre, tout avait été plus parfait encore.

Faire l'amour avec Castiel était une révélation à chaque fois. Il aimait sentir l'ange contre et en lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de se savoir lié intimement et physiquement à la personne avec qui on envisageait de passer le reste de l'éternité. Dean se sentait bien. Il se sentait enfin à sa place.

Et cela allait bien au-delà de celle qu'il occupait dans la vie, les bras et le lit de Castiel. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il se sentait chez lui avec l'ange qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde. C'était son engagement qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien.

Avoir de telles responsabilités aurait pu lui faire peur. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les dangers que cela lui faisait courir. Mais il se sentait utile et écouté. Il se sentait important. Il avait enfin la sensation que toutes les épreuves traversées avaient un sens. Il n'était pas en vie uniquement parce qu'il avait eu de la chance. Il l'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à accomplir.

Et cela passait parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait prendre la parole devant les amis de Bobby. Devant tous ces humains qui avaient eu la chance de ne jamais être asservis mais qui mettaient constamment leurs vies en danger pour échapper aux anges. Des hommes et des femmes pour lesquels Dean avait énormément d'admiration. Il espérait pouvoir les convaincre. De réussir à leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tout à gagner en faisant confiance à Castiel et Gabriel. Que le temps était enfin venu de faire avancer les choses de façon concrète. Ils se battaient et c'était admirable. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas accomplir de miracles sans l'aide des anges.

Dean s'était préparé à cette confrontation. Mais maintenant que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, il se demandait s'il saurait être à la hauteur. Il n'avait toutefois pas le droit de douter. Pas le droit d'hésiter. Il avait opté pour l'honnêteté et la franchise. Il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant.

Bobby le regardait depuis sa place dans un coin de la pièce. Une femme qu'il lui avait présenté comme étant Ellen se tenait à côté de lui et semblait à la fois curieuse et méfiante. Castiel était là lui aussi mais derrière Dean. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la parole. Il avait toutefois tenu à être présent pour apporter son soutien au jeune esclave.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Et je sais que vous êtes en vie aujourd'hui parce que vous avez su vous montrer méfiant … parce que vous avez su ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Je sais que m'écouter aujourd'hui représente un risque pour vous. Et je sais que sans Bobby, vous auriez refusé de me rencontrer. Mais je peux vous garantir que je suis ici pour vous aider. Alors bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous demander de me croire sur paroles. Je vais faire en sorte que vous appreniez à me connaitre. Je vais tout vous dire de moi et de ce que j'ai vécu. Je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai décidé de me battre à mon tour. J'espère que cela vous aidera à me faire confiance comme cela a aidé Bobby.

Personne ne dit rien mais Dean avait l'attention de tout le monde et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il se racla la gorge, prit une grande inspiration puis choisit de se lancer. C'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Je suis né libre de deux parents qui s'aimaient. Ils ont pris un risque en choisissant de me garder. Ils savaient que les anges seraient après eux. Mais ils me voulaient. Et ils m'ont aimé de tout leur cœur et de toute leur âme. Ils s'appelaient John et Mary Winchester et c'étaient déjà des gens bien. Pas des combattants. Pas des résistants. Juste des humains libres qui pensaient pouvoir le rester malgré ma venue au monde. Et pendant quatre merveilleuses années, cela a été le cas. Puis mon petit frère est venu au monde et … les anges ont fini par nous retrouver. Ils ont tué mes deux parents sous mes yeux. Puis ils m'ont emmené avec Sam chez celui qui allait devenir mon maître pour les dix huit années suivantes … Lucifer. Je sais que ce nom vous évoque à tous quelque chose mais pour moi c'est … c'est le nom qui symbolise toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu vivre. Je vais y revenir. Je … je voulais juste que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas toujours été un esclave même si je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant … j'ai été libre un jour et j'ai eu des parents merveilleux qui ont donné leur vie pour tenter de sauver la mienne.

Dean s'interrompit. A chaque fois qu'il évoquait ses parents, sa gorge se nouait. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir les revoir. Ils auraient pouvoir leur présenter Castiel. Leur dire qu'il était en sécurité maintenant. Qu'il était heureux. S'il allait réellement au Paradis, il aurait une chance de les voir à nouveau. Il aimait l'idée en tout cas.

\- Les premières années chez Lucifer n'ont pas été aussi horribles qu'on pourrait l'imaginer. J'étais extrêmement jeune et je n'étais pas capable de faire grand-chose par moi. J'ai principalement été chargé de veiller sur les enfants et sur mon frère. J'étais une nourrice, une mère et un père pour eux. Je faisais en sorte qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruits … qu'ils ne dérangent personne. Et quand je ne faisais pas ça, Lucifer me confiait des petits travaux manuels. Je n'étais pas heureux mais je … je pensais que c'était normal et j'étais avec mon frère. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau. Il s'était préparé à parler du reste mais même s'il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, cela restait compliqué pour lui. Il sentait toutefois la présence de Castiel dans son dos et cela lui donnait la force de continuer.

\- J'ai fini par grandir et Lucifer a commencé à me confier d'autres tâches. Je travaillais principalement à l'extérieur ou à la cuisine. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais une nouvelle fois, je pensais m'en sortir pas trop mal. Je n'avais aucune interaction avec lui et il m'ignorait la majeure partie du temps. C'était … relativement tranquille jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Le regard de Lucifer a changé quand j'ai atteint la puberté et que j'ai commencé à devenir plus un jeune homme qu'un petit garçon. Il … rapidement, il a choisi de faire de moi … son esclave sexuel. La première fois qu'il m'a violé, j'ai cru mourir. Je n'avais jamais parlé de sexe avec qui que ce soit et si je savais ce que c'était, j'étais vierge et peu informé. Je … il m'a volé la chance de partager ma première fois avec quelqu'un qui compterait pour moi. Et il a continué à me violer tous les jours. Il ne se contentait pas de sexe avec moi. Il me frappait. Il m'humiliait. Il me fouettait et inventait des punitions nouvelles à chaque fois. Puis il a commencé à me … prêter à ses amis et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Mon frère était toujours sous le même toit que moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Lucifer le prenne à ma place. Je l'ai donc laissé faire. Et puis de toute façon, je n'étais qu'un esclave et je ne pensais sincèrement pas pouvoir aspirer à mieux. C'était ma vie et je faisais en sorte de la supporter.

Dean vit les regards des gens devant lui changer. Ils avaient de la peine pour lui. Ils étaient toujours méfiants bien sûr mais leur compassion lui fit chaud au cœur. Il avait eu raison de leur raconter son histoire.

\- J'étais résigné je crois. Et je sais que pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont passé leur vie à se battre, cela doit peut-être paraître lâche et … d'une certaine façon, je le pense moi aussi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui échapper. Je n'ai même jamais réfléchi à la meilleure manière de m'en sortir. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête … protéger mon frère. Tout faire pour qu'il n'ait jamais à subir ce que je subissais moi. Je ne voulais pas que Lucifer pose la main sur lui. Et j'y suis parvenu. J'ai réussi à lui éviter d'être violé et battu comme je l'étais chaque jour. C'était une victoire à mes yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui avait tenu à être présent pour le soutenir. Il était assis à côté de Gabriel et lui souriait malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il était tellement fier de lui. Heureux de le savoir en sécurité maintenant. Sam resterait toujours sa plus grande victoire.

\- Je serais resté chez Lucifer jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me tuer dans un accès de colère un jour si toutefois personne n'avait volé à mon secours. Et bien sûr, quand Castiel et Gabriel sont venus me chercher, je ne pensais pas que mon calvaire était terminé. Bien au contraire. Je voyais mon départ comme la pire nouvelle qui soit. J'allais non seulement devoir réapprendre à survivre auprès d'un nouveau maître qui pourrait s'avérer plus cruel encore que Lucifer mais j'allais également être séparé de mon frère. Je ne pourrais plus le protéger. Je ne pourrais plus le voir. J'étais méfiant et en colère. Je pensais … j'espérais pouvoir être suffisamment satisfait pour que Castiel finisse ensuite par accepter que Sam vienne vivre avec nous. J'avais besoin d'y croire si je ne voulais pas perdre complètement la tête.

Dean repensa à ces premiers jours et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait été injuste envers Castiel. Il avait refusé de lui faire confiance et il savait que l'ange en avait souffert.

\- Castiel a tenté de me dire qu'il ne me toucherait pas. Qu'il ne m'avait pas venir chez lui pour me violer ou faire de moi son esclave. Il m'a promis qu'il voulait juste m'offrir la seule forme de liberté qu'il pouvait m'offrir. J'ai refusé de le croire. J'ai tenté de le séduire. J'ai tenté de le satisfaire mais il a continué à me dire non. Il a continué à se montrer patient et gentil. Et … j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas. Castiel m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a libéré de Lucifer. Pas parce qu'il espérait obtenir quelque chose de moi mais parce que c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Parce qu'il a promis de veiller sur les humains depuis le début et qu'il tiendra sa parole jusqu'au bout. Castiel m'a appris ce que c'était que de vivre sans avoir constamment peur. Il m'a appris à me découvrir. A prendre mes propres décisions. A faire mes propres choix. Il m'a laissé pleurer dans ses bras, paniquer et crier. Il m'a laissé le temps de comprendre que j'étais enfin en sécurité. Et … je sais que sans lui je serais probablement mort depuis un moment maintenant. Il m'a offert un toit, une maison, un foyer et une famille. Et il a également sorti mon frère de l'enfer dans lequel je l'avais laissé en partant. Il l'a confié à Gabriel et ensemble, ils ont fait en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité lui aussi.

Dean sourit en repensant au jour où son frère avait enfin été libéré. Il ne pourrait jamais remercier Gabriel et Castiel suffisamment. Il leur serait redevable éternellement pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux deux.

\- J'ai commencé à voir Castiel d'un autre œil. J'ai compris qu'il n'était pas comme ses semblables … qu'il n'était pas cruel et qu'il n'utiliserait jamais ses pouvoirs contre moi ou contre un autre être humain. Je l'ai vu se battre à vos côtés pour vous aider. Et je suis tombé amoureux de lui sans réellement le vouloir. J'ai même tenté de le nier pendant les premiers temps. Mais mes sentiments étaient trop fort pour que je ferme les yeux éternellement. J'ai fini par les accepter et par les lui avouer. J'ai eu la chance qu'il m'aime en retour. Je sais que cela doit vous surprendre. La plupart d'entre vous ne doit pas pouvoir envisager d'être un jour en couple avec un ange mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est … Castiel et Gabriel ne sont pas uniquement des anges à mes yeux. Ce sont des personnes et par bien des aspects, ils sont plus humains que certains d'entre nous. Aimer Castiel a été une révélation pour moi. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur tout ce que j'avais voulu ignorer jusque-là. Il m'a permis de rependre le contrôle de ma vie et de mon corps. Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert que le sexe pouvait être une chose merveilleuse quand il était consenti. J'ai appris que je n'avais pas avoir peur d'aimer … que j'avais le droit d'être aimé en retour. J'ai appris que la vie pouvait être belle. Magnifique même quand on a quelqu'un avec qui la partager. Castiel m'a sauvé de plusieurs manières et je sais que je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange par-dessus son épaule puis à Gabriel pour l'inclure. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les humains qui continuaient à le dévisager. Son histoire les captivait. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini.

\- Lucifer a fini par comprendre que Castiel ne m'avait pas arraché à lui pour faire de moi son esclave et il … il a voulu le lui faire payer. Il est revenu. Il a menacé de reprendre Sam. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Et il le savait. Il m'a alors offert de revenir volontairement avec lui contre la sécurité de mon frère, de Castiel, de Gabriel et de tous ceux à qui je tenais. J'ai accepté parce que je ne voyais pas d'autres issues. J'ai fait promettre à Castiel de ne pas m'en empêcher. Je suis parti. Et Lucifer … il voulait se venger. Il a recommencé à me violer et à me battre. Mais c'était pire encore qu'avant mon départ. Il semblait plus cruel et plus violent. Et j'avais connu une certaine forme de liberté. J'avais connu l'amour et le bonheur. Leur dire adieu était incroyablement difficile. Je n'ai toutefois pas cherché à résister. J'étais résigné à nouveau. Et j'ai fini par attendre la mort. Je pensais qu'elle seule pourrait me libérer de mes souffrances. J'ai adressé une dernière prière à Castiel. Je voulais lui dire adieu et lui demander de veiller sur Sam. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je ne l'abandonnais pas. Que j'étais juste trop fatigué pour continuer à vivre. J'ai pensé que tout s'arrêterait là mais … Castiel a une nouvelle fois volé à mon secours.

Dean détestait repenser à ce jour mais il avait besoin de l'évoquer s'il voulait convaincre son auditoire.

\- Il a tenté de me reprendre mais Lucifer … il n'était pas prêt à céder. Ils se sont battus et … Castiel a tué son frère pour moi. Il l'a tué pour me libérer. Pour me sauver la vie. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela lui coûterait. Il savait le risque que cela lui faisait courir. Mais il n'y a pas pensé une seule seconde. Il m'a sauvé la vie une deuxième fois. En le faisant, il a débarrassé le monde de l'une des pires créatures qui soit. Lucifer … je ne pense pas qu'il y avait plus cruel que lui. Ce dont il était capable … je ne sais pas si on peut l'imaginer sans l'avoir vécu. Il était plus fort et plus puissant que Castiel. Et il était son frère. Mais Castiel l'a tué pour moi. Même si je ne l'avais pas aimé de tout mon cœur à ce moment-là déjà, je crois … je crois que cela aurait suffi à me convaincre qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Et j'espère que cela vous aidera à le croire à votre tour. Castiel … il aime l'humanité. Il se sent proche d'elle et il fera toujours en sorte de la défendre même si cela implique qu'il mette sa propre vie en jeu. Il le fera parce que c'est ce qui est juste. Il donnerait sa vie pour vous et pour moi. Il le ferait sans hésiter. Et Gabriel est pareil. Ils sont … on a besoin d'eux. On a besoin les uns des autres. On ne pourra jamais réussir sans ça.

Dean laissa quelques secondes à son auditoire pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance. J'ai vécu l'enfer mais je lui ai échappé. Grace à l'aide de deux être formidables, j'ai obtenu une seconde chance. Je suis heureux et libre. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Beaucoup d'entre nous souffrent encore pendant que nous parlons et je … je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils vivent tous. J'ai besoin que ma survie … cette chance qu'on m'a donné ait un sens. Je veux me battre. Je veux faire en sorte que le monde change. Je veux sauver ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de croiser le chemin de Castiel ou Gabriel.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans sa conclusion.

\- Je sais que vous vous battez tous les jours. Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux mais je sais aussi que vous avez conscience que cela ne suffit plus. Il est temps pour l'humanité de se libérer de ses chaînes. Il est temps que nous reprenions le contrôle et que nous forcions ce monde à changer. Et je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais y parvenir sans l'aide de Castiel et Gabriel. Sans l'aide de tous les anges qui, comme eux, n'acceptent pas ce que leurs semblables font. Ils sauront nous aider. Ils sauront combattre à nos côtés. Mais ils pourront réellement représenter un atout si vous acceptez de leur faire confiance. Si comme moi, vous acceptez qu'ils puissent être comme nous. Qu'ils puissent être humains même sans l'être réellement. Faisons d'eux nos alliés. Faisons d'eux des membres à part entière de la résistance et battons nous côte à côte. C'est notre seule chance.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il espérait que cela suffirait. Il y eut un long moment de silence dans la salle puis, une jeune femme se leva et commença à l'applaudir. Dean fut surpris par sa réaction. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'eut toutefois pas à se poser longtemps la question. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres humains se levaient et l'applaudissaient chaleureusement. Dean sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il avait réussi à les convaincre. Il avait été écouté et cru. Il avait su trouver les mots justes.

Il recula d'un pas et ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit Castiel se poster à ses côtés. Il laissa l'ange passer un bras autour de sa taille et il vint se blottir aussitôt contre lui. Ce serait une preuve de plus pour tous ceux qui le regardaient. Leur moment était venu. Certains risquaient de mourir. D'autres seraient probablement blessé ou capturé. Mais ils allaient enfin se battre pour retrouver leur liberté. Dean serait là à chaque étape comme il savait que Castiel et Gabriel le seraient aussi. Ensemble, humains et anges, ils avaient une chance de changer les choses. Ils avaient une chance de reprendre le pouvoir et de bousculer l'ordre établi. Dean ne baisserait pas les bras. Il faisait officiellement parti de la résistance maintenant et il s'y sentait à sa place. Il allait se battre et il allait gagner.


	29. John

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 29 en temps et en heure cette fois. Elissa n'a pas pu me le corriger donc je le poste tel quel. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. **

**Castiel et Dean apprennent une nouvelle surprenante !**

**Merci pour vos messages et votre soutien. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**The lost boy de Greg Holden**

**Chapitre 29 : John**

_« Un père n'est pas celui qui donne la vie, ce serait trop facile, un père c'est celui qui donne l'amour. »_

_Denis Lord_

Castiel avait tenu à être présent auprès de Dean durant son discours. Il avait insisté pour venir même si le jeune homme n'était pas complètement certain que cela servirait leur cause. Il avait refusé de laisser Dean seul face à ces inconnus sans savoir comment ces derniers réagiraient en l'entendant parler. Il savait que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à raconter son histoire sans omettre le moindre détail. Il allait ouvrir son cœur et se montrer complètement honnête. Et cela serait difficile. Il aurait besoin de soutien. Castiel se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il voulait juste être là pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et il avait eu raison d'insister. Car voir Dean parler fièrement et courageusement devant tous ces inconnus étaient incroyable. Il avait déjà énormément d'admiration pour le jeune homme. Il l'aimait et ne doutait pas de sa force et de son courage. Mais Dean avait tout de même réussi à le surprendre. Ce qu'il avait dit l'avait bouleversé. Sa confiance en Castiel et son amour étaient palpables. Et il avait réussi à convaincre des gens pourtant hostiles en seulement quelques minutes. C'était une nouvelle victoire à lui attribuer. Un nouveau succès que personne ne pourrait lui contester. Dean était définitivement extraordinaire. Castiel le savait depuis un moment maintenant. Mais à présent, les autres en avaient conscience aussi.

Il avait envie de le lui dire encore et encore. De le féliciter pour ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener chez eux pour s'allonger à ses côtés et oublier le monde extérieur. Il avait envie de l'avoir pour lui seul pour le reste de la journée. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Dean devait rester là encore un peu pour recevoir les félicitations qu'il méritait tant.

Castiel le regarda sourire sous les applaudissements de tous ces humains qu'il avait touché et convaincu en étant lui-même. Dean n'avait pas eu à mentir ou à jouer un rôle quelconque. Il n'avait pas eu à s'inventer une autre vie. Il s'était contenté de parler de lui. De décrire les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Et le courage dont il avait fait preuve jusque-là. Cela avait suffi. Dean était un modèle. Un exemple à suivre. Il pouvait penser qu'il avait été lâche en choisissant de ne jamais s'opposer à Lucifer. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il avait tort. Il avait eu le courage de se sacrifier pour son frère. Il avait eu la force de survivre. Il devait être admirer et certainement pas critiquer.

Castiel n'était plus le seul à le penser maintenant. Il était évident que tous les humains qui l'applaudissaient le voyaient comme l'ange l'avait toujours vu. Comme un survivant. Comme un soldat. Comme un homme unique et merveilleux.

Castiel le laissa s'éloigner de lui pour serrer des mains et échanger quelques mots avec ceux qui souhaitaient lui parler. Il choisit de ne pas le suivre pour ne pas imposer sa présence à des humains qui avaient appris à se méfier des anges depuis leur naissance. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait parler avec eux de loin.

Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'l avait sous les yeux qu'il n'entendit pas Bobby approcher. Il sursauta quand l'humain l'appela pour attirer son attention.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous dire.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce que Bobby pouvait avoir à lui dire en privé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de s'entretenir avec lui sans que Dean soit présent. Il ne voulait jamais plus avoir de secret pour lui.

\- Je … je devrais peut-être aller chercher Dean. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il puisse penser que nous parlons dans son dos … surtout si ça le concerne de près ou de loin.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ça le concerne effectivement mais il serait préférable que je vous en parle à vous en premier lieu. Vous pourrez le lui dire ensuite. Ce sera plus facile si ça vient de vous.

Castiel ne connaissait peut-être pas Bobby aussi bien que Gabriel mais il pouvait sentir qu'il était sérieux. Et que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était important. Il hésita tout de même une seconde. Parler de Dean dans son dos était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire. Mais il était évident que Bobby ne dirait rien si le jeune homme était présent. Et Castiel pourrait ensuite tout lui raconter. Il comprendrait.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier à Bobby qu'il acceptait avant d'aller voir Dean pour lui expliquer. Il choisit de ne pas lui dire que cela le concernait. Il préférait savoir avant ce que Bobby avait à lui dire. Il ne voulait pas stresser le jeune homme ou gâcher son moment.

\- Pas de soucis Cas, souffla Dean avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche devant tous les humains qui souhaitaient lui parler.

L'ange sourit, heureux de voir que Dean ne semblait pas gêner qu'on puisse les voir. Il rejoignit ensuite Bobby puis le suivit à l'écart des autres dans un coin de la pièce. Il sentit l'angoisse le gagner presque aussitôt. Il était presque sûr que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui paire. Ou risquait d'être douloureux pour Dean. Bobby n'aurait pas demandé à lui parler seul à seul si ce n'était pas le cas. Il se promit toutefois d'être fort pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait se montrer à la hauteur du courage dont Dean avait fait preuve jusque-là. Quel que soit ce que Bobby avait à lui dire, il saurait le gérer. Il saurait trouver une solution si nécessaire. Il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ou entre Dean et lui. Pas après toutes les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face pour être là où ils en étaient à présent.

\- Dean a été formidable, déclara Bobby après quelques secondes.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver ces propos. Il était content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour lui dire ça que Bobby avait demandé à le voir à l'écart des autres. Il choisit donc de ne pas commenter.

\- J'étais convaincu qu'il saurait trouver les bons mots. Qu'il saurait toucher tous ces gens comme il a réussi à le faire avec moi. Mais le voir … l'entendre prendre la parole devant tout le monde, c'était … c'est un jeune homme incroyablement courageux. Ce qu'il a traversé … beaucoup n'aurait jamais réussi à s'en remettre. Lui a su en faire une force. Et il vous le doit en grande partie.

\- Bobby … je vous remercie mais je … je ne pense pas que vous ayez demandé à me parler sans la présence de Dean juste pour me dire qu'il a été formidable.

Bobby hocha la tête. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami – petit ami était-il le bon terme pour désigner Dean quand il était le centre de l'univers de l'ange ? – avant de reporter son attention sur le chef de la résistance. Il semblait mal à l'aise mais également déterminé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous dire mais … je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez que Dean a … il a gagné leur confiance à tous. Je connais ces gens et ce que j'ai lu sur leurs visages c'est … ils ont été touché par lui. Par son courageux et par son histoire. Et maintenant qu'ils ont confiance en lui, ils auront forcément confiance en vous. En Gabriel aussi. C'est une grande victoire.

\- C'était ce pour quoi vous nous avez fait venir. Mais c'est Dean que vous devriez féliciter. C'est lui qui a accompli ce miracle. C'est plus sa victoire que la mienne.

\- Je le lui dirais bien sûr mais vous ne devriez pas minimiser le rôle que vous avez joué dans tout ça. Dean a été courageux. Mais sans votre intervention, je ne pense pas qu'il serait toujours en vie. Et c'est important pour nous autres humains. C'est la preuve que nous pouvons avoir confiance en certains d'entre vous. C'est important pour la suite. Et je pense qu'en conséquence, vous méritez vous aussi d'être félicité.

Castiel était touché par les propos de Bobby. Mais il avait la sensation que l'humain cherchait à retarder l'échéance. Il gagnait du temps et Castiel refusait de le laisser faire. Il voulait retourner auprès de Dean. Il voulait être aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Bobby, s'il vous plait … venez en aux faits. Dites moi ce que vous avez à me dire.

L'humain soupira longuement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean. Castiel l'observa et fut surpris de voir la tendresse évident sur le visage de Bobby. C'était presque le regard d'un père envers son fils. Et cela n'avait aucun sens. Le chef de la résistance ne connaissait pas le jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune raison de le regarder ainsi.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Dean pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite senti son potentiel. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu me demander pourquoi je sentais ce lien entre lui et moi et pourquoi je lui faisais confiance sans même le connaître à l'époque. Nous avions une opération de prévue et des enfants à sauver et il … il était uniquement là pour protéger son frère.

Castiel s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était ce soir là que Dean et lui s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Il chérissait ce souvenir précieusement. Parce que c'était ce soir là que tout avait changé entre eux. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce souvenir pour le moment. Bobby avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

\- Je l'ai oublié ensuite. Je ne pensais pas le revoir. Et j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Je … j'ai préféré laisser cette impression de côté. Je ne m'en suis souvenu que l'autre soir … quand vous m'avez fait venir chez vous pour qu'il puisse me parler. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, j'ai eu cette même impression que je le connaissais. Cette même impression que je savais tout de lui sans lui avoir jamais parlé.

\- Bobby, je ne suis pas sûr de voir où vous voulez en venir.

Castiel était perdu et les propos de l'humain à côté de lui ne faisaient aucun sens. Bobby soupira à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir cette fois mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'était familier. Ce n'est que ce soir que j'ai finalement eu ma réponse.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait sentir que ce que Bobby allait lui dire ensuite risquait de tout changer. Pas seulement pour lui mais également pour Dean. Il avait presque envie de demander à Bobby de se taire. De garder ses propos pour lui. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Dean et lui étaient enfin heureux. Et si rien n'était parfait, ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre. Une nouvelle révélation risquait de tout chambouler. Ils méritaient d'être tranquilles pendant quelques temps.

Il n'avait toutefois pas le droit d'exiger de Bobby qu'il se taise. Si ce qu'il avait à dire était important pour Dean alors Castiel devait savoir.

\- Je l'ai compris quand il a parlé de sa famille. Quand il évoqué ses parents et … quand il a donné le nom de son père, ajouta finalement Bobby en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

L'ange hocha la tête alors même que son cœur battait jusque dans sa gorge. Ses parents étaient un sujet compliqué pour Dean. Leur mort restait une blessure avec laquelle il avait appris à vivre mais qui ne guérirait sans doute jamais vraiment. Dean était encore un très jeune enfant quand son père et sa mère étaient morts. Il avait dû grandir sans eux. Cette épreuve avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était mais cela resterait toujours douloureux.

\- J'ai eu la sensation de connaître Dean dès notre première rencontre pour la simple et bonne raison que je le connaissais effectivement. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais j'avais beaucoup entendu parler de lui.

\- Vous aviez entendu parler de lui ? s'étonna Castiel.

Bobby hocha la tête. L'ange commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait besoin de savoir. Et l'humain ne semblait toujours pas prêt à lui dire.

\- De lui et de son frère Sam. Je n'avais pas fait le lien la première fois parce que j'étais trop absorbé par notre opération en cours et je ne l'avais pas fait al seconde fois parce que je … je n'avais pas son nom complet ou le prénom de …

\- Bobby, s'il vous plait … j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Je connais John Winchester.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de parler. Incapable de réagir. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait aucun sens. Bobby avait forcément fait une erreur en employant le prénom pour répondre. Il avait peut-être connu John par le passé. Mais il était mort depuis dix huit ans maintenant.

\- Vous le connaissiez, rectifia t-il alors.

\- Non, je le connais Castiel. Je … cela fait presque un an que je ne l'ai pas vu mais … John Winchester est en vie.

Castiel recula d'un pas, presque comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en plein visage. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était forcément un mensonge. Le père de Dean et Sam ne pouvaient pas être en vie. Le jeune homme l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. Il l'avait vu tenté de s'opposer aux anges venus enlever ses enfants. Il avait été tué ce soir-là. Bobby faisait forcément erreur. Ou il mentait. Bien sûr, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi inventerait-il une telle histoire ? Il était évident qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire du mal à Dean. C'était forcément une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas réellement s'agir de John Winchester.

\- Vous vous trompez, asséna t-il. Vous vous trompez forcément. John Winchester est mort quand Dean avait quatre ans. Il l'a vu se faire tuer. Ce n'est pas … il n'a pas pu inventer cela.

Bobby acquiesça alors.

\- Dean n'a pas menti. Il n'a rien inventé. Il a effectivement vu son père se battre contre les anges qui tentaient de les enlever, son frère et lui. Mais John n'est pas mort ce soir. Il … il a été blessé ... gravement blessé et les anges l'ont laissé pour mort derrière eux.

\- John n'est mort ? répéta Castiel qui avait toujours du mal à y croire.

\- Non, il est en vie.

Castiel pouvait sentir que Bobby ne lui mentait pas. Mais il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Comment les anges présents ce soir là avaient pu le laisser en vie ? Comment avaient-ils pu se montrer aussi imprudent ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Mais il … s'il est en vie … pourquoi … pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cherché à retrouver Sam et Dean ?

A sa place, Castiel les aurait cherché sans relâche. Il aurait fait en sorte de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il les aurait retrouvés. John ne pouvait pas les avoir oublié. Il ne pouvait pas avoir accepté leur sort et choisi de passer à autre chose. Ce n'était pas ce qu'un père faisait dans de telles circonstances. Surtout pas un père qui aimait ses enfants comme Dean semblait certain que John les avait aimés Sam et lui.

\- C'est moi qui ai trouvé John ce soir-là. Il était entre la vie et la mort et il … il a passé plusieurs mois alité sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ses blessures étaient graves et il avait perdu énormément de sang. On a cru le perdre à de nombreuses reprises. Quand il a été capable de bouger à nouveau, il … il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Venger la mort de sa femme et … de ses enfants. Il était convaincu que Dean et Sam étaient morts. S'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce qu'ils vivaient, il aurait tout fait pour les aider … il aurait essayé de les récupérer mais … il les croyait mort et … il a décidé de les venger. C'est devenu son seul objectif … sa seule raison de vivre. Il a refusé notre aide. Il nous donne des nouvelles de temps en temps mais … il préfère agir seul et … d'une certaine manière, je crois que je peux le comprendre.

Castiel le pouvait effectivement. Mais si John était quelque part à tenter de venger la mort de sa femme et de ses enfants, ils devaient absolument le retrouver. Ils devaient lui dire que Sam et Dean étaient en vie. Ils devaient les réunir à tout prix.

\- A chaque fois que je le vois, il me parle d'eux. Il m'explique combien il les aimait et combien il aurait aimé les voir grandir … les élever … les protéger. Il leur a inventé une vie … il a imaginé les hommes qu'ils deviendraient et c'est parce que je l'ai écouté me parler d'eux ainsi que j'ai eu la sensation de connaître Dean sans jamais l'avoir vu. John … ce qu'il a vécu … c'est une épreuve que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi et … ça l'a changé. Il est devenu … obstiné … obsédé par son idée de vengeance. Il est solitaire et triste … en colère la majeure partie du temps. Ce n'est plus le père que Dean et Sam ont connu. Mais je sais qu'il pourrait le redevenir si toutefois il les savait en vie.

Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer le chagrin et la douleur que John avait ressenti durant toutes ces années. Il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que de perdre ses enfants. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas perdu la tête durant ces dix-huit ans était la preuve de sa force, de son courage et de sa détermination. Mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de chercher à venger ses enfants. Bobby devait absolument le retrouver et l'avertir que Dean et Sam étaient en vie. Ils méritaient tous les trois d'être réunis.

\- Vous devez le lui dire. Il a le droit de savoir. Et je suis sûr que Dean et Sam seront heureux de le savoir en vie.

\- J'ai une idée de l'endroit où il se cache. Je peux le joindre facilement. Mais je … je voulais juste avoir le feu vert de Dean avant de prendre contact avec lui. Apprendre que son père est en vie risque d'être … une nouvelle bouleversante pour lui. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de quelques jours pour l'accepter avant de le rencontrer. Et je pense qu'il sera plus enclin à le croire si cela vient de vous. C'est pour ça que je tenais à vous parler en premier.

Castiel devait reconnaître que c'était effectivement préférable. Dean risquait d'être surpris et choqué par la nouvelle. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qu''il connaissait par cœur et en qui il avait entièrement confiance l'aiderait à y croire. Bobby avait bien fait de venir voir Castiel. Il avait agi dans l'intérêt de Dean et l'ange lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Ils voudront le voir mais … vous avez raison … la nouvelle risque d'être difficile à accepter pour eux. Dean … la mort de ses parents restent un sujet tabou pour lui … même après dix huit ans. Il aura sans doute du mal à y croire. Mais il sait que je ne lui mentirais jamais.

Bobby acquiesça avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Il a de la chance de vous avoir.

\- C'est moi qui suis le plus chanceux. J'aurais pu perdre Dean avant même de le connaitre. Et ma vie … elle n'aurait jamais eu de sens si je n'avais pas croisé son chemin.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Castiel.

\- Vous aussi.

Bobby et lui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur le lien qui venait de se tisser entre eux. Ils étaient liés par la même cause, la même vision du monde et à présent par un secret qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir pour le moment. Castiel allait toutefois devoir en parler à Dean et laisser ensuite au jeune homme le soin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sam. Il serait là à chaque étape. Il serait là quand son petit ami rencontrerait John s'il le lui demandait. Il espérait juste que le père de Dean et Sam sauraient redevenir celui qu'il avait été dix huit ans plus tôt. Que toutes ces années passées à chercher vengeance ne l'avaient pas changé pour de bon. Qu'il pourrait redevenir un père. Dean ne pourrait jamais supporter de le perdre une seconde fois. Pas après avoir été aussi près de le retrouver.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et soupira longuement. Il lui en parlerait dès ce soir. Une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, il lui dirait tout.

* * *

Castiel était bizarre depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Bobby seul à seul. Dean avait été surpris quand l'ange était venu le voir pour lui demander la permission de s'éloigner avec le chef de la résistance et de lui parler sans sa présence. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Bien au contraire. Il voulait voir cela comme le signe que son discours avait fonctionné. Bobby souhaitait parler à Castiel seul à seul ce qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais imaginé faire avant. Il ne le voyait plus comme une menace ou comme un taupe. Il le considérait comme un partenaire avec qui il souhaitait échanger. Le jeune esclave l'avait laissé faire sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire. Il avait confiance en Castiel. L'ange lui dirait tout ensuite.

Il avait utilisé ce temps pour continuer à discuter avec les résistants venus le féliciter. Il avait répondu à leurs questions et pris le temps de leur expliquer pourquoi ils devaient faire confiance à Castiel et Gabriel. Il avait accepté de parler de Lucifer à nouveau. Ce n'était jamais facile mais cela l'aidait à tirer un trait sur son passé pour de bon et aller enfin de l'avant.

Castiel avait fini par revenir à ses côtés et s'il avait fait bonne figure devant les humains, Dean avait aussitôt senti que quelque chose clochait.

Il avait voulu mettre cela sur le compte du manque d'expérience de Castiel pour échanger avec des humains. Il avait voulu croire que c'était dû à la fatigue ou au stress qui retombait seulement. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence quand, une fois rentrés chez eux, Castiel avait semblé toujours aussi bizarre et mal à l'aise.

Bobby lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Et Dean pouvait sentir que c'était sérieux. Il voulait toutefois laisser le temps à Castiel de tout lui raconter. Il savait que l'ange ne lui mentirait pas. Il ne lui cacherait rien d'aussi important. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il commençait à imaginer les pires scénarios.

Peut être avait il eu tort de croire que son discours avait marché. Peut être en avait il trop dit. Peut être Bobby avait-il juste tenu à dire à Castiel qu'ils ne pourraient jamais lui faire confiance. Qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Cela lui aurait semblé surprenant mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mettre l'ange dans un tel état. Il aurait dû être soulagé et heureux. Comme Dean l'avait été jusque-là.

Le jeune esclave tenta de se montrer patient mais plus les minutes défilaient et plus son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à rester dans l'ignorance. Peu importait ce que Bobby avait dit à Castiel. Ils feraient face à ce nouveau problème ensemble. Dean n'abandonnerait pas aussi vite. Même s'il avait échoué cette fois, il recommencerait jusqu'à réussir.

Il choisit de poser la question à Castiel quand ils furent seuls dans leur chambre. L'ange était occupé à se préparer pour la nuit maos le jeune esclave ne s'était toujours pas déshabillé. Il était assis sur le lit et tentait de préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait rien trouvé de satisfaisant quand Castiel revint dans la chambre et l'observa, visiblement surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il alors en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en le regardant s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de lui.

\- A toi de me le dire Cas. Tout dépendra de la réponse que tu apporteras à la question que je vais te poser maintenant.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel, visiblement gêné.

Le jeune esclave ne comptait pas le laisser esquiver la situation. Il voulait savoir ce que Castiel lui cachait et il ne lâcherait pas prise avant.

\- Je te connais Cas et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as parlé avec Bobby donc je suppose que ton attitude a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il t'a dit. Et je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi. Alors je vais te poser la question suivante … est-ce que Bobby t'a dit que j'avais échoué ? Est-ce qu'il continue à refuser notre aide ?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait vu juste. Et l'ange ne le lui avait pas dit avant pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Dean estimait ne plus être un enfant qu'on devait protéger d'un échec. Mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Castiel ne lui avait rien dit sur le coup.

\- Tu n'as pas à me protéger de ce genre de choses Cas. Je peux encaisser un refus. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner. Je vais continuer à me battre et je finirais par …

\- Non Dean, ce n'est pas ça. Tu as réussi. Tu as été parfait. Bobby a été impressionné et ses camarades aussi. Ils ont accepté notre aide et ils nous incluront dans chacun de leurs projets à partir de maintenant. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a … perturbé. Mais tu as raison. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que Bobby m'a dit et ça te concerne toi. J'allais t'en parler. Je peux te promettre que je ne comptais pas te le cacher. Je cherchais juste le meilleur moyen de te le dire … je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir en apprenant la nouvelle.

Dean fut instantanément soulagé d'apprendre que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Il n'aurait pas à recommencer. Il avait bel et bien réussi. Mais l'attitude de Castiel l'empêcha de profiter pleinement de son soulagement. Car il était évident que la nouvelle qu'il allait apprendre serait difficile à entendre. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Je pense que la meilleure manière de le faire est de me le dire tout simplement. Peu importe ce dont il s'agit. Je ferais en sorte de l'encaisser.

Il avait dit cela avec autant d'assurance que possible. Mais il avait le cœur qui battait dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Il était presque sûr que ce qu'il allait apprendre allait tout changer.

\- Dean … Bobby a demandé à me parler parce qu'il … John est en vie.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune esclave ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. John était en vie. Il ne pouvait clairement pas s'agir de son père. Il l'avait vu mourir en même temps que sa mère. Les anges l'avaient assassiné sous ses yeux. Il devait forcément s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il ne connaissait aucun John. Ce que Castiel venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quel John ?

Castel déglutit avec peine avant de s'asseoir à côté de Dean sur le lit. Ce dernier sut alors qu'il lui parlait de son père. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Ton père … John Winchester. Il est en vie.

\- C'est une erreur, lança Dean. Je l'ai vu mourir. Bobby se trompe forcément. Il est mort.

\- Bobby est sûr de lui. Il … c'est lui qui a trouvé John après l'attaque des anges. Il était blessé grièvement mais il était encore en vie. Il l'a aidé à se soigner. Il l'a aidé à se remettre sur pied. Et ton père … il est en vie Dean.

Le jeune esclave secoua la tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il voulait bien admettre que son père pouvait avoir survécu à l'attaque. Il avait quatre ans à l'époque et il y avait énormément de sang. Il était possible qu'il ait cru son père mort à tort. Mais si John était en vie, il aurait cherché à les retrouver Sam et lui. Il n'aurait pas continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ses enfants n'étaient pas détenus par un monstre qui les avait battu, humilié et violé. Il refusait de le croire.

\- Il m'aurait retrouvé s'il avait été en vie. Il nous aurait cherché Sam et moi. C'était un bon père et il nous aimait. Il ne nous aurait pas abandonné.

Castiel lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Dean avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de crier également. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était comme paralysé par la nouvelle.

\- Il vous croyait mort … il le croit toujours d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vous a pas cherché. Il vous pensait morts tous les deux. Il s'est alors mis en tête de vous venger votre mère et vous. Il s'est lancé dans cette quête et il continue à la mener dix huit ans plus tard. Mais Bobby … il l'a écouté parler de vous pendant des mois entiers. Quand tu as prononcé le nom de ton père ce soir, il a fait le rapprochement et il m'en a parlé parce qu'il savait que tu le croirais plus facilement si cela venait de moi. Je suis désolé Dean. Mais je sais qu'il me disait la vérité.

Dean pensait aussi que Bobby n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Cela signifiait que John était bel et bien en vie. Son père n'était pas mort. Sam et lui n'étaient pas orphelins comme ils le pensaient depuis dix huit ans. Et si cela aurait dû le rendre fou de joie, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment. Il était encore sous le choc.

\- Je … il y avait tellement de sang … il ne bougeait plus et Sam hurlait. Je … j'étais persuadé qu'il était mort. Lucifer me l'a d'ailleurs confirmé quand j'ai posé la question. Et je … je n'avais aucune raison d'en douter à l'époque. Mais il … est-ce que ma mère … est-ce qu'elle a survécu elle aussi ?

Castiel secoua la tête en serrant sa main un peu plus fortement dans la sienne. Dean sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était toujours aussi triste quand il pensait à elle. Mais il avait fini par faire son deuil et par accepter qu'elle n'était plus là. Apprendre que son père était en vie mais que sa mère, elle, n'avait pas survécu revenait à la perdre une seconde fois. Dean ravala difficilement ses sanglots.

\- Elle n'a pas survécu non. Ton père a eu de la chance. Les anges l'ont laissé pour mort, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de ses blessures. Il serait certainement mort si Bobby ne l'avait pas trouvé.

\- Mais il est en vie … au moment où nous parlons, il se cache quelque part et il tente de nous venger.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean avait du mal à imaginer son père se battant contre des anges pour obtenir vengeance. Il n'avait jamais été violent. Il n'avait jamais cherché à s'impliquer dans la résistance. Il avait juste voulu vivre sa vie à l'écart des problèmes. Mais il avait visiblement changé. Et Dean ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pourrait-il reconnaître le John qu'il avait connu ? Avait-il trop changé pour construire une relation père-fils à nouveau ? Il avait trop de questions et pas suffisamment de réponses.

\- Bobby est prêt à le prévenir et … il pourrait organiser une rencontre mais il a besoin de ton aval. Il ne fera rien sans ta permission.

Dean ricana alors une seconde alors que les larmes roulaient finalement sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas refuser de rencontrer son père. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de le connaître. Mais il était terrifié. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que John penserait de lui. De ce qu'il pourrait dire de tout ce que Dean avait laissé Lucifer lui faire.

\- Non, je … j'ai envie de le rencontrer. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de le rencontrer. Et je sais que Sam sera du même avis que moi. Mais je … je suis terrifié à l'idée de … de ne pas lui plaire. Je ne suis certainement pas l'homme qu'il pensait que je deviendrais. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et posa sa main libre sur sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Dean savait ce qui l'attendait maintenant. L'ange allait lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Qu'il n'avait rien laissé Lucifer faire. Qu'il était fort et courageux. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela l'aiderait à ne plus avoir peur. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Et il n'était pas du tout sûr que cela soit le cas dans sa situation.

\- Soyons réaliste une seconde … je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas le fils idéal. J'ai laissé Lucifer me soumettre à ses quatre volontés. Je l'ai laissé me battre, m'humilier et me violé pendant toutes ces années sans jamais tenter de lui échapper. J'ai même accepté de revenir auprès de lui alors que j'avais été sauvé. J'étais prêt à mourir pour que tout s'arrête. Il pourrait penser que j'ai été lâche. Il pourrait être déçu par moi et je … je l'ai perdu une fois Cas … je ne peux pas … je ne pourrais pas le perdre une seconde fois. Je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour m'en remettre.

Dean avait avoué toutes ses peurs en espérant que Castiel trouverait le moyen de les effacer une à une. Il ne pouvait compter que sur l'ange pour accomplir un tel miracle. Il avait besoin de lui. Besoin qu'il trouve les bons mots.

\- Dean non. Ton père a cru te perdre il y a dix huit ans. Il a cru que ton frère et toi étiez morts. Il sera heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes en vie. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir de meilleure nouvelle que celle-là. Et je sais qu'il sera furieux d'apprendre tout ce que tu as subi mais je sais qu'il sera fier de toi. Tu as accepté de souffrir … de te sacrifier uniquement pour sauver ton frère. Pour lui éviter de subir pire que ce qu'il endurait au quotidien. Tu as fait tout ça parce que ton père lui-même t'avait demandé de veiller sur lui. Il ne sera pas en colère. Il ne sera pas déçu. Il sera heureux et fier. Parce qu'il est ton père et parce que tu as survécu Dean. Tu t'es battu. Tu continues à le faire.

Dean aimait ce qu'il entendait. Et s'il avait toujours du mal à le croire, il ne doutait pas une seconde que Castiel en était convaincu. Peut-être son père verrait-il les choses sous le même angle que l'ange. Peut-être serait-il capable de passer outre le manque d'opposition de Dean pour voir qu'il avait effectivement protéger Sam durant toutes ces années.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce terme mais Dean … tu es une victime. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour éviter ce que Lucifer t'a fait subir. Si tu t'étais opposé à lui, il se serait plus cruel et plus violent encore et tu serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as survécu. Tu as su mettre ton passé de côté pour avancer et grandir. Tu as su t'ouvrir aux autres malgré tout le mal qu'on t'avait fait. Tu as me faire confiance quand tu avais toutes les raisons de me haïr. Dean, tu es bien plus fort que ce que tu crois et ton père le verra lui aussi. Il verra que son fils aîné est un héros.

Dean laissa échapper un sanglot mais parvint à retenir les suivants. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Pas après avoir reçu une aussi merveilleuse nouvelle. Peu importait ses peurs. Il ne devait pas oublier que son père était en vie.

\- Je veux juste qu'il … je veux qu'il m'aime. C'est … je pensais ne plus avoir de parents. Je pensais que Sam et moi étions orphelins et je l'avais accepté. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre de toute façon. Et maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je … j'ai envie d'être heureux. J'ai envie de sauter de joie. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il pourrait … il pourrait ne plus m'aimer comme avant. Parce que j'ai changé. Parce qu'il a changé lui aussi sans doute et … si nous ne sommes pas capables d'avoir une relation père fils après tout ça, je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'accepter.

\- Tu n'auras pas à l'accepter Dean parce que ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu es et resteras son fils. Je ne le connais pas mais je sais qu'il a passé ces dix-huit dernières années à tenter de vous venger. Je sais qu'il a consacré sa vie à tenter de faire payer aux anges ce qu'il pensait qu'ils vous avaient à Sam et toi. Imagine un peu ce qu'il va ressentir en apprenant que vous êtes en vie. Il se fichera complètement du reste. Ou plutôt, il sera sans doute furieux contre ceux qui vous ont fait du mal mais pas contre vous … pas contre toi. C'est ton père Dean. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait envie de le croire. Ce que disait Castiel avait du sens. John avait effectivement consacré ces dix huit dernières années à sa vengeance. Parce que perdre ses enfants était ce qu'il avait vécu de plus dur. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cette souffrance sans tenter de lui trouver un exutoire. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à eux. Jamais cessé de les aimer. Et il n'y avait effectivement aucune raison que cela change quand il apprendrait ce qu'ils avaient vécu. John ne le rejetterait pas.

\- Je veux le rencontrer, asséna t-il finalement. Je vais devoir demander à Sam son avis mais je pense qu'il en aura envie lui aussi. Tu peux dire à Bobby de prendre contact avec lui.

Castiel lui sourit avant de se pencher dans sa direction pour l'embrasser sur le front. Dean ferma les yeux une seconde et se concentra sur ce simple contact pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Quand il fut sûr d'y être parvenu, il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Castiel.

\- Je veux le rencontrer mais je ne veux pas le faire sans toi. Je sais que j'aurais besoin de ton soutien et je veux qu'il apprenne à te connaître. S'il ne peut pas t'accepter alors … il devra accepter que je ne fasse pas partie de sa vie. C'est toi et moi ou personne.

Castiel sembla touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il acquiesça doucement avant d'embrasser le jeune esclave rapidement sur la bouche. Dean était sincère. Il ne laisserait pas son père repousser Castiel. Il allait devoir l'accepter ou renoncer à son fils. Il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là mais il était tout à fait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je serais là et je ferais en sorte qu'il comprenne que je ne veux que ton bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas envisager le pire Dean. Je suis sûr que ton père pourra comprendre. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te savoir … heureux.

\- J'ai un père, souffla le jeune esclave.

\- Tu as un père oui … c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle … un miracle.

Dean le pensait effectivement. La nouvelle avait été surprenante. Bouleversante. Et il avait toujours un peu peur que tout ne se passe pas comme il le souhaitait. Mais c'était effectivement un miracle. Ce n'était pas le premier pour le jeune esclave. Après sa rencontre avec Castiel, c'était le second qu'il vivait. Il avait enfin la sensation que la vie lui souriait. Que la chance avait tourné.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire. C'est … j'ai la sensation de rêver. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je vais finir par me réveiller et que je serais toujours chez Lucifer. Que tu n'auras été qu'une invention de mon subconscient pour me donner un peu de force.

\- Je peux te promettre que tu ne rêves pas. Tu as mérité tout ce qui t'arrive Dean. Tu mérites bien plus. Et je peux te promettre que je vais consacrer mon existence entière à m'assurer que tu aies enfin tout ce que tu mérites. En commençant par un père.

Dean savait que Castiel disait vrai. Il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il choisit de ne pas le lui dire mais de lui montrer que son message était passé en venant se blottir dans ses bras. Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour lire clair dans son attitude. Dean sourit quand l'ange referma ses bras dans son dos et le serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier ses peurs et ses doutes. Il ne voulait que penser au positif. Au fait que John était en vie. Que Dean avait une chance d'avoir enfin son père dans sa vie. Ils pourraient se battre côte à côte et reconstruire leur relation. C'était merveilleux. C'était une chance unique et Dean n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui échapper.


	30. Réunion de famille

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 30 avec une nouvelle fois un jour de retard. Désolée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier. **

**Dean et Sam retrouvent enfin leur père. Et pour une fois, John n'est pas méchant dans mon histoire. La famille Winchester est enfin réunie !**

**Malheureusement, le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Dans tous les cas, veuillez m'en excuser. **

**Merci pour vos messages. Et merci pour votre fidélité. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**I'm still standing d'Elton John**

**Chapitre 30 : Famille**

_« Nous ne discutons pas la famille. Quand la famille se défait, la maison tombe en ruines. »_

_Antonio de Oliveira Salazar_

Comme Dean s'y était attendu, Sam avait été au moins aussi surpris et bouleversé que lui par la nouvelle concernant John. Il avait refusé d'y croire pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser que son frère n'avait aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet. Il avait alors pleuré, évoquant les mêmes craintes que Dean. Il avait lui aussi peur que leur père ne soit pas fiers d'eux. Qu'ils les jugent lâches. Il était terrifié à l'idée que John puisse lui reprocher de ne pas avoir éviter à son frère d'être violé pendant sept ans. Qu'il n'avait pas tenté de s'opposer et de prendre la fuite avec lui. Dean avait dû le rassurer. Il avait dû répéter ce que Castiel lui avait dit la veille. John les aimait et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Ils étaient une famille. Ils devaient être heureux de le savoir en vie. Sam finit par l'entendre et par se réjouir. Dean et lui n'étaient plus orphelins. Et c'était un miracle auquel ils n'avaient jamais cru. Bien sûr, ils avaient reconstruit une famille auprès de Castiel, Gabriel et les autres. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été seuls. Mais il s'agissait de leur père. De l'homme grâce à qui ils étaient en vie. Celui qui avait manqué de mourir pour les protéger et avait ensuite pris des risques pour les venger. Ils avaient une chance incroyable et ils ne devaient surtout pas la gâcher en angoissant inutilement.

Sam voulait lui aussi rencontrer John. Il tenait à ce que Dean et lui soient ensemble pour leurs retrouvailles. Le jeune esclave n'envisagea pas les choses différemment. C'était une réunion de famille. Et il était inconcevable qu'elle se fasse sans l'un de ses membres.

Cela signifiait bien sûr que Castiel serait là lui aussi. Il faisait aujourd'hui parti de leur famille. Il en était un des membres les plus important aux yeux de Dean après Sam. Il voulait que John le rencontre. Même s'il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il penserait de leur relation. Peut être n'accepterait-il pas de voir son fils amoureux d'un ange ? Ou peut être ne supporterait-il tout simplement pas qu'il s'agissait d'un ange de sexe masculin ? Dean ne savait finalement pas grand-chose de son père. Il avait quelques souvenirs de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il aurait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour accepter les choix de son fils. Il l'espérait. Son refus gâcherait tout. Et Dean était convaincu que Sam refuserait également qu'il fasse parti de leurs vies si Castiel n'était pas accepté.

Gabriel se chargea de donner le feu vert à Bobby. Ce dernier se mit alors aussitôt à la recherche de John. Et seulement quelques jours plus tard, il les informa qu'il l'avait trouvé. Dean avait pensé avoir un peu plus de temps pour se préparer. Mais c'était sans doute préférable ainsi. Il n'aurait pas le temps de stresser plus qu'il ne stressait déjà.

La rencontre allait avoir lieu chez Castiel. Gabriel accompagna Sam avant de partir chercher John. Dean n'avait pas demandé comment son père avait réagir à l'annonce. Il préférait ne rien savoir. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il apprendrait.

Ils étaient regroupés dans le salon, Sam devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, Castiel assis sur le canapé et Dean debout comme un idiot au centre de la pièce. Il aurait aimé s'asseoir auprès de l'ange pour se blottir contre lui et trouver un semblant de réconfort. Mais il ne voulait pas que la première image que son père ait de lui soit celle-là. Il préférait rester debout et lui faire face dès que Gabriel et lui arriveraient.

Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse de son frère même à cette distance. Et il devinait également la nervosité de Castiel. Il savait que ce qu'ils allaient vivre d'ici quelques minutes risquait de tout changer. En bien ou non. Dean n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il y aurait un avant et un après. Retrouver son père qu'il croyait mort ne pouvait pas être anodin. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

Il se demandait comment John réagirait en posant les yeux sur eux. Laisserait-il exploser sa joie ? Les prendrait-il dans ses bras ? Il en avait envie. Il voulait que son père le serre contre lui et lui murmure toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire. Il voulait enfin savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on se sentait protéger et aimer d'un parent.

Il savait combien John avait souffert ces dernières années. Il pouvait deviner qu'il avait dû s'endurcir pour trouver la force de se venger. Il avait très certainement changé. Mais Dean et Sam avaient changé également. Ils étaient des hommes à présent. Peut être John ne les reconnaitrait-il même pas. C'était une possibilité. Il pourrait croire à une mauvaise blague ou à un piège quelconque. Il pourrait tenter de les attaquer.

Dean devait absolument arrêter d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et voir. Agir en fonction de ce que son père ferait en les voyant.

Il hésita une seconde à demander aux autres comment ils allaient mais se ravisa finalement. Il était presque sûr de connaitre déjà leur réponse. Sam avouerait être terriblement angoissé et Castiel tenterait alors de les rassurer. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le rassure. Il voulait que John arrive. Il voulait enfin revoir son père et savoir.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis fit quelques pas au centre de la pièce. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et le cœur qui battait fort et vite. Il transpirait même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud dans la pièce. Il sentait l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Il ne tenait plus en place.

Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau. De quelque chose pour le distraire et pour l'occuper. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Elle lui semblait incroyablement loin. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de s'y rendre.

Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre quand un bruit d'aile l'avertit de l'arrivée de Gabriel. Il fit aussitôt volte-face et posa ses yeux sur l'archange. Il s'&tait presque attendu à le voir arriver seul. A l'entendre leur expliquer pourquoi John avait refusé de le suivre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Car presque aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme qui se tenait à côté de Gabriel. Un homme qu'il reconnaissait malgré toutes les années écoulées.

John Winchester avait changé. Ce n'était pas une surprise après dix huit ans. Il avait vieilli. Il avait quelques cheveux gris et, contrairement aux souvenirs de Dean, une barbe de plusieurs jours qui recouvraient ses joues. Il paraissait à la fois plus maigre et plus musclé que lorsque que Dean était enfant. Il paraissait moins grand également mais c'était sans doute uniquement du au fait que le jeune homme avait lui-même grandi depuis.

John était là. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Dean n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Il reconnaissait ses yeux, son visage et sa façon de se tenir. C'était bel et bien son père qui se trouvait là. Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait réagir maintenant.

Derrière John, Sam s'était aussi tourné. Il regardait leur père avec angoisse. Lui n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de John. Il était bien trop jeune quand ils avaient été séparés. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Cet homme était un étranger pour lui. Mais si tout se passait bien, il pourrait enfin apprendre à le connaitre. Et tisser des liens avec lui.

Bien sûr, pour cela, il allait falloir que quelqu'un se décide à parler. Dean pouvait sentir que John ne ferait rien. Il le regardait d'un air sérieux et semblait toujours méfiant. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait en présence de deux anges qu'il avait toutes les raisons de craindre. Et il faisait face à un homme qui n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qu'il avait perdu dix huit ans plus tôt. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il ne dise rien. C'était à Dean de faire quelque chose. Mais il était comme paralysé, planté au milieu de la pièce comme un idiot.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Gabriel s'écarta lentement de John. Il devait savoir qu'il restait une menace à ses yeux et il cherchait probablement à le rassurer en s'écartant. Mais John ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Il ne quittait plus Dean des yeux. Il l'observait en silence, ses yeux parcourant son visage lentement. Dean déglutit avec peine avant de prendre une grande inspiration. C'était le moment ou jamais. S'il continuait à ne rien dire, John finirait forcément par penser qu'on lui avait menti. Et il prendrait la fuite, gâchant ce moment que Dean et Sam avaient attendu avec impatience.

\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit par admettre le jeune esclave après de longues secondes.

John se passa une main sur la bouche puis dans les cheveux avant d'hocher la tête lentement.

\- Ce n'était donc pas un mensonge, déclara t-il d'une voix grave.

Dean la reconnut presque aussitôt. C'était celle qui lui avait chanté des berceuses. Celle qui lui avait parlé de l'arrivée de son petit frère et qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui coûte que coûte. Celle enfin qui l'avait accompagné à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'endormir durant les premières années chez Lucifer.

\- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, confirma Dean.

John fit un pas dans sa direction mais laissa une distance entre eux. Il semblait un peu rassuré mais toujours mal à l'aise. Dean ressentait la même chose. Son père l'avait reconnu. C'était déjà un bon point.

\- Je ne croyais pas te revoir un jour … je pensais vous avoir perdu ton frère et toi … mais tu es là … tu es vivant et tu es … tu es devenu un homme.

\- Sam ? appela Dean.

John se tourna aussitôt en direction du jeune homme et Dean fit signe à son frère de s'approcher. Sam le rejoignit alors sans quitter leur père des yeux. Quand il fut à côté de Dean, il s'immobilisa.

\- Sammy ? souffla John qui semblait totalement bouleversé.

\- C'est moi Papa.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais six mois … tu étais un bébé et tu as … tu es immense.

Dean sourit en entendant cela. C'était très souvent ce que les gens remarquaient en premier chez Sam. Et le fait que leur père le dise avec une telle surprise l'amusa. Il était à présent convaincu que tout se finirait bien. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il sentit ses peurs s'envoler presque instantanément.

\- Tu es le portrait craché de ton grand père Sam, ajouta John.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Dean et lui sourit.

\- Et toi tu ressembles tellement à ta mère que je … j'ai un peu de mal à croire que je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de Mary mais il savait qu'il lui ressemblait. Il avait ses yeux. Il était toutefois agréable d'en avoir la confirmation par celui qui l'avait le mieux connu. Le jeune esclave sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne les laissa toutefois pas couler. Ce n'était pas un moment triste. Bien au contraire. Et il était grand temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis toutes ces années. De prononcer le mot qu'il avait murmuré chaque soir avant de s'endormir quand il croyait encore que prier pouvait changer les choses.

\- Papa.

Le mot sembla résonner durant de longues secondes autour d'eux, les statufiant tous un instant. Dean fit alors un pas en avant. Puis, ce fut comme si avoir prononcer ce mot avait débloqué quelque chose chez les trois hommes. John acquiesça avant de combler la distance qui le séparait de ses fils. Il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les attira à lui aussitôt. Dean avait rêvé de ce moment. Pas seulement depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle que John était en vie. Il en avait rêvé durant toute son enfance et son adolescence. Il en avait rêvé toutes les nuits. Il avait imaginé ce moment. Il avait envisagé tous les scénarios. Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais le connaître en vrai. Mais John était en vie. Et il les prenait tous les deux dans ses bras. Dean vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Il reconnaissait l'odeur de son père. Il l'avait mémorisé quand il était enfant. Elle n'avait pas changé. Le jeune esclave en fut grandement soulagé.

A côté de lui, Sam avait pressé son visage dans le cou de leur père. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il pleurait. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de son frère et profita de ce moment. Il aurait aimé qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Je suis désolé … j'aurais dû … j'aurais dû vous chercher. J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez en vie. J'aurais dû garder espoir. J'aurais pu vous éviter …

\- Papa, non, le coupa Dean. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi.

John les serra un peu plus fortement contre lui avant de les relâcher quelques secondes plus tard. Il souriait et Dean pouvait deviner les larmes qu'il tentait de contenir.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez en vie. Je croyais … j'étais persuadé que Bobby se trompait. J'ai passé ces dix huit dernières années à tenter de vous venger. J'étais prêt à mourir pour y parvenir. Mais vous êtes là et … je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux. Ces dix huit années ont été un enfer pour moi. Perdre ses enfants … il n'y a rien de plus difficile pour un père.

Dean pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Il avait de la peine pour John. Il devinait combien il avait dû souffrir. Mais tout ceci était derrière eux à présent. Ils étaient réunis et ils devaient aller de l'avant. Le jeune esclave savait combine cela pouvait être difficile. Il l'avait vécu deux fois. Mais il se sentait prêt à tirer un trait sur le passé pour aller de l'avant. Il espérait que son père en aurait la force lui aussi.

\- On croyait t'avoir perdu nous aussi. On … j'étais convaincu de t'avoir vu mourir ce soir-là. Mais on a une chance unique et … je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher en me lamentant sur ce que j'ai pu vivre ou combien ces dix huit dernières années ont été difficiles pour nous tous. Je veux … je veux juste être heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon père.

John posa une main sur sa joue en lui souriant toujours. Puis il posa l'autre sur la joue de Sam. Il semblait heureux et fier. Dean voulait que cela continue.

\- Je veux tout savoir de vous … je veux connaître mes fils. Mais avant tout, je veux savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici … pourquoi vous vivez chez … ces deux anges et … pas avec Bobby puisque de toute évidence vous le connaissez maintenant.

C'était une des questions que Dean redoutait. Car il allait devoir expliquer à son père pourquoi il avait choisi de rester chez Castiel. Il allait devoir lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et prier ensuite pour que son père l'accepte.

\- Castiel m'a sauvé la vie papa. Il a sauvé la vie de Sam également avec l'aide de Gabriel. Sans lui, nous serions toujours … là nous étions avant et … j'ai choisi de rester avec lui. J'ai choisi de vivre ici avec lui.

John sembla surpris de l'entendre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel qui était toujours silencieux sur le canapé avant de reporter son attention sur ses fils.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé à rester ? demanda t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la question de son père. Castiel ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était contenté de le libérer et de lui offrir une nouvelle vie. Dean n'avait jamais songé à le quitter. Pas même quand ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Il n'avait pas envisagé d'aller vivre avec Bobby. Il avait toujours su qu'il resterait avec Castiel. Mais son père ne pouvait pas savoir tout ça. Et sa réaction semblait l'avoir inquiéter.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé de quitter Castiel. Pas même au début quand je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Je te l'ai dit … il m'a sauvé la vie. Et il a ensuite fait en sorte de sauver celle de Sam. Pas parce qu'il voulait nous utiliser mais parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de bien. D'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours su que je serais en sécurité avec lui … et j'ai eu raison de lui faire confiance parce que je suis heureux chez lui … je suis heureux avec lui.

\- Ah oui ? demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean acquiesça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir sur la nature de sa relation avec Castiel. Il voulait construire quelque chose de vrai avec John et pour cela, il devait absolument se montrer honnête avec lui.

\- Je l'aime papa. Et il m'aime aussi. Nous … nous sommes ensemble … et je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que tu seras en mesure d'accepter mais … je ne renoncerais pas à lui. Il fait partie de ma famille à présent.

John ne dit rien et Dean n'aurait pas su dire si c'était bon signe ou non. Sam se chargea alors de voler à sa rescousse en prenant la parole à son tour.

\- Castiel est quelqu'un de bien papa. Gabriel aussi. Ils aident la résistance. Demande à Bobby. Il te le dira. Ils aident les humains. Ils se sont battus contre leurs semblables à plusieurs reprises. Cas a tué Lucifer pour Dean. Tu … je sais que ça n doit pas être facile pour toi de l'entendre mais … je peux te jurer que c'est vrai.

\- Sammy, je ne dis pas que je ne vous crois pas. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me mentir à ce sujet et je vous fais confiance. Mais vous devez comprendre que c'est … surprenant pour moi de vous voir faire ainsi confiance à … un archange et un ange quand vous auriez toutes les raisons de les haïr.

Dean réalisa alors que leur père ne pourrait pas comprendre sans tout savoir. Il avait prévu de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu chez Lucifer. Mais il n'avait pas pensé avoir à le faire aussi rapidement. C'était sans doute préférable ainsi en fin de compte. Une fois tout dévoilé, John pourrait choisir s'il voulait ou non faire partie de la vie de ses fils.

\- Ce que tu dois savoir papa, c'est qu'après nous avoir enlevé, les anges nous ont confié à Lucifer. Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet mais … crois-moi, c'est encore pire que ce que tu imagines. Et j'aimerais pouvoir t'épargner les horreurs qu'il nous a fait subir mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Je ne veux rien te cacher et j'estime que tu mérites de savoir avant de prendre une quelconque décision nous concernant.

\- Dean, de quel genre de décisions parles-tu ?

\- Tu dois tout savoir avant de décider si oui ou non tu veux que nous … que je fasse partie de ta vie.

John secoua la tête puis ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui que la décision était déjà prise. Dean aurait pu le laisser faire. Mais il avait besoin de parler. Besoin de se montrer totalement honnête avec son père. Il lui fit donc signe de se taire et reprit la parole à sa place.

\- J'ai besoin de te raconter papa. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre parce que … ce n'est pas simple pour moi. D'accord ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Dean.

Le jeune esclave fut aussitôt soulagé. Il fit signe à son père de s'assoir. John prit alors place sur un fauteuil. Dean hésita une seconde avant de s'assoir à côté de Castiel. Il allait avoir besoin de lui. C'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il racontait son histoire.

Après quelques secondes, Sam prit place lui aussi sur le canapé, choisissant ainsi clairement son camp et prouvant à leur père que Dean et lui formaient une équipe. Le jeune esclave savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Mais en avoir ainsi la preuve lui donnait plus de force encore. Il prit une grande inspiration, rassembla ses idées puis se lança. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont John allait réagir mais il n'était pas seul. Il était soutenu et aimé et cela lui donnait la force de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Aux yeux de Castiel, John Winchester ressemblait à un vétéran tout juste revenu d'une guerre qu'il n'avait pas gagné. Il avait le visage émacié et les yeux sombres mais la posture d'un soldat. Il était impressionnant tout en semblant incroyablement triste. Castiel avait observé les humains suffisamment longtemps pour faire la comparaison.

Il avait vu les Hommes revenir de guerres, qu'ils les aient perdu ou gagné, avec ce même regard. C'était celui d'un homme qui avait vu des horreurs. Qui avait dû tuer pour survivre. Qui avait souffert durant trop longtemps. Un homme qui avait tout perdu mais continuait à se battre avec pour seul objectif de se venger.

Bien sûr, cela allait changer. Depuis dix-huit ans, John avait cru avoir perdu ses enfants. Il croyait avoir manqué à son devoir de père en étant incapable de les protéger. Il pensait être seul au monde et ne pus rien avoir à perdre. Mais il venait de retrouver ses fils. Il était enfin réuni avec eux et il pouvait enfin commencer à guérir doucement de cette atroce blessure.

Il ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne pourrait pas oublier la souffrance, la solitude et les années à se battre sans cesse. Mais il pourrait se reconstruire. Il pourrait se créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Partager des choses avec ses enfants et redevenir père.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il irait mieux s'il s'en laissait le temps. Il pouvait déjà lire le soulagement et le bonheur sur son visage quand il admit enfin qu'il se tenait bien devant ses enfants.

Leur étreinte l'émut et il dut détourner le regard une seconde pour contenir ses larmes. Il y avait un amour évident entre eux trois. Peu importait qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis dix huit ans et peu importait ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leurs côtés. Ils étaient liés par le sang. Ils étaient une famille. Et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

Castiel fut soulagé de voir que tout semblait parfaitement bien se passer. John semblait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu faire plus et Dean se chargea de le rassurer. Il semblait calme même si Castiel pouvait sentir son émotion. Il était évident que cette rencontre était importante pour lui et il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle se déroule aussi bien que possible.

Bien sûr, comme Castiel s'y était attendu, John finit par demander pourquoi ses fils vivaient tous les deux chez des anges. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas rejoint Bobby pour se mettre à l'abri. Dean ne se défila pas. Il parla de ses sentiments pour Castiel et de leur relation naissante. Il ne cacha rien à son père. John sembla surpris et curieux d'en savoir plus. Castiel hésita une seconde à intervenir mais choisit finalement de laisser Dean continuer à parler. Il savait combien c'était important pour lui de se montrer totalement honnête avec son père. C'était son plan depuis le début.

Il allait lui raconter son histoire. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin du soutien de Castiel et il l'obtint aussitôt en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'ange posa une main dans le bas de son dos mais garda les yeux rivés sur John. Sam finit par prendre à côté d'eux prouvant ainsi une nouvelle fois qu'il avait choisi son camp. Castiel se promit de le remercier dès que la situation se serait calmée.

Dean commença à parler après quelques secondes. Il avait déjà raconté son histoire plusieurs fois. Il s'en était servi pour aider Castiel et Gabriel à se faire accepter de la résistance. Il l'avait fait également pour se décharger du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il en ressortait toujours épuisé mais un peu mieux. Castiel était presque sûr que parler lui faisait du bien sur le long terme.

John l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Il semblait calme au début mais quand Dean aborda les tortures subies et les viols, Castiel le vit blanchir et serrer les poings.

Il pouvait facilement le comprendre. Il avait ressenti la même chose en entendant l'histoire du jeune homme la première fois. Dean avait subi les pires horreurs. Il avait été humilié, battu, torturé et violé. Il avait été traité comme un objet. Il avait presque perdu toute humanité. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à son courage et à sa force. Il était un miraculé. Mais si John finirait par le comprendre, pour le moment, il ne pouvait probablement penser à autre chose qu'aux horreurs subies par son fils.

Dean ne lui épargna aucun détail. Il évoqua cette première fois où Lucifer l'avait violé. Il parla de la souffrance physique et psychologique. Il évoqua toutes les fois où l'archange l'avait « prêté » à ses amis. Il expliqua enfin comment il avait réussi à tenir le coup en parvenant à se convaincre qu'il était préférable que tout cela lui arrive à lui plutôt qu'à Sam.

Il finit par parler à John de l'intervention de Castiel et Gabriel. De la manière dont ils l'avaient arraché à Lucifer puis avaient sauvé Sam. Il lui parla de ces premiers jours où il était convaincu que Castiel n'était qu'un deuxième Lucifer déguisé. Puis il lui expliqua comment il avait appris à lui faire confiance.

John l'écouta toujours mais son visage était pâle et ses yeux tristes à nouveau. Il n'avait sans doute pas imaginé une seconde que son fils avait pu subir de telles horreurs. Et il devait très certainement s'en vouloir de ne rien avoir pu faire pour les lui épargner. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Il n'était coupable de rien. Mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il avait ressenti la même chose en entendant l'histoire de Dean la première fois.

Quand Dean eut fini de parler, John l'observa une seconde avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Elle tremblait et Castiel devinait la rage à peine contenue qu'il ressentait. Il espérait toutefois que John saurait se retenir d'exploser. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce dont Dean avait besoin pour le moment.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît. Dis quelque chose … n'importe quoi …

Entendre Dean supplier ainsi son père brisa le cœur de Castiel. Il détestait sentir l'homme qu'il aimait en détresse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider. Mais il refusait de contraindre John à parler. Il ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Il l'observa donc pour anticiper toute réaction négative et attendit que le père de Dean et Sam dise enfin quelque chose.

\- Je … j'aimerais savoir quoi dire Dean mais … mets toi à ma place une seconde … essaie d'imaginer à quel point ce que je viens d'entendre a pu … me rendre fou de rage.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il espérait sincèrement que John n'était pas en colère contre Dean. Il ne voulait pas intervenir dans cette histoire sans y être contraint. Il estimait que cette histoire concernait avant tout Dean, Sam et John. Mais il ne laisserait pas cet homme hurler contre Dean. Il ne le laisserait pas lui faire des reproches quand il n'était pas à blâmer. Il était prêt à mettre John dehors s'il estimait que sa présence risquait de blesser l'homme qu'il aimait. Peu importait les conséquences.

\- Tu … je sais que je n'ai pas … je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais je … je préfèrerais que tu me le dises clairement et que tu me laisses une chance de m'expliquer.

John dévisagea Dean une seconde, visiblement surpris. Puis, après quelques secondes interminables durant lesquelles il ne dit rien, il sembla enfin comprendre ce que son fils cherchait à lui dire. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil et se laissa tomber à genoux juste devant Dean.

\- Non, Dean, tu … tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi. Je suis furieux oui … mais je suis furieux contre Lucifer … contre tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal et un peu contre moi aussi. J'aurais voulu vous épargner tout ça. J'aurais voulu vous sauver. Mais je sais que tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Tu n'es pas responsable Dean. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé par ce qu'il entendait. John avait réagi comme il le fallait. Il avait dit que ce que son fils avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je … je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour m'opposer à lui. Je n'ai jamais tenté de m'enfuir. Je n'ai pas vraiment protégé Sam. Je n'ai rien fait de particulièrement courageux ou … je n'ai jamais cherché à vous venger maman et toi et … je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi.

John secoua la tête avant de saisir la main de Dean et celle de Sam. Il les serra dans les siennes et les regarda tour à tour. Il semblait sûr de lui et bien plus calme que quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était un père face à ses enfants en détresse. Il avait la situation en main. Il savait exactement quoi faire. Castiel avait confiance en lui.

\- Tu as survécu Dean. Tu as enduré des choses qui auraient brisé des hommes plus âgés que toi … qui m'aurait brisé j'en suis sûr. Tu t'es sacrifié pour protéger ton frère. Tu as fait sorte qu'il soit le plus épargné possible. Tu … tu as été plus fort et plus courageux que tous les résistants que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Tu as fait les bons choix. Tu aurais pu essayer de t'enfuir mais tu savais que Lucifer te retrouverait et qu'il te ferait payer tout ça en s'en prenant à Sam. Tu n'as fait qu'appliquer les cosignes que je t'avais donné. Tu as veillé sur ton petit frère. Et je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi que je le suis à cet instant précis.

Castiel vit les larmes rouler les joues de Dean. Il avait attendu toute sa vie d'entendre son père prononcer ces mots. Il avait cru ne jamais vivre ce moment. Et il était évident que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je suis fier de l'enfant que tu étais et je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Je suis également fier de toi Sam. Je sais que tu as veillé toi aussi sur ton frère. Vous avez été là l'un pour l'autre. Vous vous êtes soutenus et vous vous êtes aimé. C'est incroyable dans ces circonstances. C'est … c'est un miracle vraiment.

\- Je suis sûr qu'à ma place tu aurais … peut être trouvé une issue. Tu n'aurais pas attendu qu'on vole à ton secours. Et parfois, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû essayer … faire quelque chose.

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui intervint avant leur père.

\- Dean, tu m'as élevé malgré tout ce que tu pouvais subir. Tu as été un père, une mère, un frère et un ami pour moi. J'aurais vécu bien pire si tu n'avais pas été là pour prendre les coups à ma place. Je sais ce que je te dois et je pense … non je suis sûr que tous les gens présents dans cette pièce le savent aussi. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Du coin de l'œil, Castiel vit Gabriel et John hocher la tête en même temps. Il en fit de même pour donner plus de poids aux propos de Sam. Dean les regarda tous tour à tour avant de reporter son attention sur John.

\- Tu es vraiment fier de moi ? demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je suis fier de vous deux. Et je vous aime Dean. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

Castiel sourit, touché par les propos de John. Il était triste de penser à tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. John aurait été un père merveilleux pour ses fils. Il allait certainement l'être maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis. Mais il aurait mérité de pouvoir tenir ce rôle quand ses fils étaient encore enfants.

\- Quant à toi Castiel, ajouta finalement John en se tournant vers l'ange.

Ce dernier se redressa aussitôt sur le canapé. Il garda sa main dans le dos de Dean mais il posa ses yeux sur son père. Il savait que son jugement allait tomber. Il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il espérait ne pas être rejeté. Il était presque sûr que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

\- Je tenais à te remercier … à vous remercier Gabriel et toi. Vous avez sauvé mes fils. Vous les avez protéger et libéré. Vous leur avez permis de guérir ici en sécurité. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment. Je sais ce que je vous dois.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait eu raison d'espérer. John semblait avoir compris qu'il ne voulait que le bien de ses fils.

\- Et je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aval mais … je suis content que Dean soit tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis content également que tu l'aimes en retour. Je me fiche que tu sois un ange et un … homme. Il est évident que tu rends mon fils heureux et c'est la seule chose que je souhaite.

Castiel sourit alors. John disait vraiment. Même sans son aval, Dean ne l'aurait pas laissé tomber. Ils se l'étaient promis. Mais tout serait bien plus simple avec son approbation.

\- Vous savez John … je pense sincèrement être celui qui a de la chance … rencontrer Dean … l'aimer … ça a donné un sens à ma vie. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi … heureux.

\- Aimer quelqu'un comme vous vous aimez est une chose merveilleuse. J'ai eu la chance de le vivre et je sais combien c'est précieux. Je pourrais bien sûr te dire que je te tuerais si toutefois tu lui fais du mal mais je pense que tu le sais déjà et … franchement, quelque chose me dit que tu en serais incapable. Alors je me contenterais de te dire de toujours être là pour lui. De ne jamais le décevoir. De ne jamais l'abandonner.

\- Je préfèrerais mourir que lui faire du mal, assura Castiel.

John sourit à son tour. C'était visiblement ce qu'il avait voulu l'entendre dire. L'ange était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait eu peur à l'idée de ne pas être accepté de John. De dire quelque chose de stupide qui le pousserait à douter de sa sincérité. Mais il avait su trouver les mots justes. Il avait gagné la confiance du père de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je doute qu'on en arrive là, intervint Dean en souriant à son tour.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il savait que le jeune homme n'aimait pas parler de ça. Mais l'ange était absolument sincère. Il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour préserver celle de Dean. Il le ferait sans réfléchir et sans avoir peur. Il mettrait toujours la sécurité du jeune homme avant la sienne. Il le protégerait à tout prix.

\- Donc tu n'es pas déçu … je sais que tu parlais souvent avec Bobby de nous … que tu imaginais ce qu'on serait devenu … et … j'espère que ce que nous sommes n'est pas trop loin de ce que tu voulais que nous devenions, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

John secoua la tête.

\- Quand on a des enfants … on n'a qu'un seul souhait … un seul désir … on veut les savoir heureux. On se fiche de leurs choix et de la manière dont ils mèneront leur vie du moment qu'ils sont heureux. Quand votre mère et moi avons choisi de vous avoir … on était mort de trouille. On savait qu'il s'agissait d'un risque. Mais on voulait croire qu'on saurait vous protéger. Qu'on aurait la chance de vous voir grandir et devenir des hommes. Cette chance … on nous l'a volé. Mais le désir de vous voir heureux a continué à m'habiter même quand je vous croyais morts. Je vous imaginais libre au Paradis. Je vous imaginais en compagnie de Mary et … cela m'aidait à ne pas devenir complètement fou de chagrin.

Castiel déglutit avec peine, ému par la façon dont John parlait à ses enfants. Il aurait aimé avoir le même genre de lien avec son propre Père. Il aurait aimé se sentir autant aimé. Il était presque jaloux.

\- Et vous voir ainsi … libres, en sécurité, entourés et aimés, c'est tout ce que je pouvais demander. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que vous n'ayez pas à subir tout ce que vous avez subi. Mais je pense que … rencontrer Castiel et Gabriel est ce qui pouvait vous arriver de mieux dans ces circonstances. Vous êtes heureux. Et du moment que vous l'êtes … quelle que soit la forme que cela prend … je le suis aussi. Comme n'importe quel père qui se respecte.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel et il sut aussitôt que son frère pensait à la même chose que lui. Eux ne pourraient jamais entendre ces mêmes paroles dans la bouche de leur Père. Eux ne sauraient jamais vraiment ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait auprès de soi un parent qui vous aime. Ils l'avaient accepté depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais voir John avec ses fils était tout de même douloureux pour eux. Heureusement, ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Et ils pouvaient compter sur tous leurs proches. C'était eux leur famille à présent.

\- Maintenant, je veux apprendre à vous connaître. Je veux prendre le temps de tout savoir de vous deux. Je veux aussi apprendre à connaitre ceux dont vous êtes proches et qui comptent pour vous. J'ai des dizaines de questions et je sais que vous en avez aussi. J'ai envie qu'on prenne le temps de parler. De vraiment parler. Parce qu'on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, assura Dean.

\- Moi aussi, compléta Sam en souriant.

John se redressa alors et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé jusque-là. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Dean en profita pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues et Sam pour retrouver une respiration normale. Ils étaient tous les trois sous le coup de l'émotion. Castiel l'était lui aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas les quitter des yeux. Pas quand ce moment était aussi magnifique. Pas quand il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir y être inclus.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que je veux vous dire, lança John apprès quelques minutes.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir à ajouter mais il était curieux. Dean et Sam semblaient l'être tout autant que lui.

\- Je sais que votre mère aurait été au moins aussi fier de vous que je le suis. Et je sais que là où elle se trouve, elle est probablement heureuse de nous savoir enfin réunis.

Castiel savait combien évoquer Mary était douloureux pour Dean et Sam. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir ses enfants grandir. Et si Castiel était convaincu qu'elle avait gardé un œil sur eux depuis le Paradis, il savait que ça restait un sujet délicat pour les deux frères. Retrouver leur père était merveilleux. Mais cela leur rappelait que Mary n'avait pas eu la chance de survivre. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de revoir ses enfants.

\- J'aurais aimé la connaître, souffla alors Sam.

Dean avait quelques souvenirs de sa mère. Il en avait parlé avec Castiel. Il était extrêmement jeune quand elle avait été tué. Mais il avait gardé en mémoire quelques moments partagés avec elle. Sam n'avait pas cette chance. Il était un bébé quand Mary était morte. Il ne savait rien d'elle mis à part ce que Dean lui avait dit.

\- Je serais ravi de te parler d'elle. Tu dois savoir qu'elle t'aimait énormément et qu'elle te désirait malgré les risques que cela nous faisait courir. Tu n'étais pas une erreur Sam. Tu étais voulu.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête visiblement ému. John commença alors à leur parler de Mary Winchester. Castiel était lui aussi curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle. Il l'écouta donc attentivement. Gabriel finit lui aussi par s'asseoir. Il semblait tout aussi intéressé que les autres par ce que John avait à dire. Il avait vécu parmi les humains et il les aimait bien plus que ses semblables. Castiel n'était pas étonné qu'il le soit aussi par John et Mary Winchester. Leur histoire était magnifique. Elle était également incroyablement triste. Ce qu'il avait traversé rappelait à Castiel et Gabriel combien leurs frères et sœurs pouvaient être cruels. Et leur rappelait également pourquoi ils avaient choisi de se battre. Pourquoi leur engagement était juste et pourquoi ils ne devaient surtout jamais baisser les bras.

Castiel savait que ce moment passé avec John était un tournant pour eux comme pour Dean et Sam. Il symbolisait le nouveau départ qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble. Il y avait beaucoup d'embuches en travers de leur chemin et beaucoup d'épreuves à affronter. Mais ils y feraient face côte à côte. Ils y feraient face en famille. Cela faisait toute la différence.


	31. Menaces

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 31 et une nouvelle menace pèse sur nos deux héros. Uriel fait son arrivée et cela risque fortement de les mettre en danger. **

**Je n'ai pas fait relire et corriger le chapitre donc toutes les erreurs sont les miennes. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop. **

**Merci de m'être fidèle, de continuer à me lire et un plus grand merci encore à tous ceux qui m'écrivent. Cela compte énormément pour moi. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Alright de Pilot Speed**

**Chapitre 31 : Menaces**

_« Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la vie. Quand elle menace, on l'affronte. »_

_Harry Bernard_

Castiel avait remarqué un changement très net chez Dean depuis sa rencontre avec John. Le jeune homme et lui en avaient longuement parlé. Tout s'était merveilleusement passé et toutes les peurs de Dean s'étaient envolées. John le lui avait assuré. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il n'était pas déçu et il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire. Il avait même accepté plutôt facilement que son fils aîné soit amoureux d'un ange. Il avait accueilli Castiel dans la famille sans problème et avec un enthousiasme évident. Cette première rencontre avait été parfaite.

Bien sûr, ils auraient besoin de plus de temps ensemble pour se parler et apprendre à se connaître. Le lien qui les unissait était toujours là. Mais il méritait d'être renforcé. D'être consolidé par de nombreuses conversations et par de longs moments passés ensemble. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire. Tellement de temps à rattraper.

Mais si cette rencontre avait été trop brève pour réellement effacer les souffrances que les trois hommes avaient vécu par le passé, il était évident qu'elle avait aidé Dean à continuer de guérir. Castiel l'avait vu changer en quelques jours. Il semblait plus léger. Plus serein. C'était presque comme si la dernière pièce du puzzle s'était enfin remise en place. Le jeune homme avait reconnecté son passé et son présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se construire un futur pour que tout soit absolument parfait. Castiel était fasciné par la façon dont Dean continuait d'évoluer jour après jour. Il le regardait s'épanouir et c'était sans nul doute la chose la plus merveilleuse à laquelle il avait assisté depuis sa création.

Dean avait dû se construire sans la présence de ses parents. Il avait du tout apprendre seul. A l'âge où son père et sa mère aurait du pouvoir lui enseigner les choses essentielles de la vie, il avait été seul avec un bébé de six mois sous sa responsabilité et Lucifer pour lui donner des ordres en permanence. Il n'avait pas eu de modèle à suivre. Pas d'exemple. Pas d'idole ou de héros. Il n'avait eu qu'un maître cruel à servir et un petit frère sur qui veiller sans avoir la moindre idée de la meilleure manière de le faire. Il avait réussi. Parce qu'il était fort et parce qu'il était intelligent. Mais les choses allaient changer à présent. Il avait retrouvé son père et avec lui, une figure paternelle à laquelle se référer. Sur qui prendre exemple. Et dont il obtiendrait à coup sûr des encouragements, un amour inconditionnel et un soutien permanent.

Dean était redevenu un fils après avoir été trop longtemps un orphelin. Sam et lui pouvaient enfin se reconstruire complètement. Cela prendrait du temps bien sûr. Et cela demanderait des efforts de tout le monde. Mais c'était un processus en marche et Castiel n'avait pas le moindre doute sur la réussite de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ses retrouvailles avec son père avaient eu un autre impact sur Dean. Un qui inquiétait Castiel. Le jeune homme avait choisi de s'engager dans la résistance avant de savoir que John était en vie. Il l'avait fait pour aider ceux qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance. Ceux qui continuaient de souffrir quand lui avait trouvé le bonheur. Il le faisait pour donner un sens à sa survie et pour se sentir enfin utile. Mais retrouver son père et l'écouter parler de leur mère avait donné un nouveau sens à son engagement. A présent, il ne voulait plus uniquement se battre pour des inconnus. Il voulait le faire pour Mary Winchester. Il voulait venger la mort de sa mère et aider son père dans ce qui était sa mission depuis dix huit ans.

Le combat était devenu personnel. Et Castiel pouvait facilement le comprendre. Mais cela risquait de pousser Dean à prendre plus de risques. A en faire plus. A s'impliquer entièrement. L'ange avait peur que son petit ami finisse par prendre le risque de trop. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Bien sûr, entendre l'histoire de Mary, lui avait donné à lui aussi l'envie de la venger. La mère de Sam et Dean avait été visiblement une femme merveilleuse. Malgré les risques et les dangers, elle avait mis au monde deux enfants extraordinaires. Elle avait fait un cadeau inestimable à un monde qui ne le méritait sans doute pas. Castiel lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Elle était morte trop jeune et d'une manière atroce. Elle méritait clairement qu'on la venge. Mais il aurait préféré que Dean ne se mette pas en tête d'être celui qui remplirait cette mission. Il était trop impliqué. Il finirait par commettre une erreur s'il se lançait tête baissée comme il semblait enclin à le faire.

Castiel ne pouvait toutefois pas lui demander de rester en retrait. Il lui agit promis de ne jamais l'empêcher de faire ce dont il avait envie. Il lui avait promis de ne pas l'empêcher de prendre ses propres décisions. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur cette promesse simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Il allait donc devoir veiller plus encore sur le jeune homme. Il allait devoir s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de fou. Il ferait de sa protection sa priorité.

Il en avait discuté avec Gabriel et ce dernier semblait du même avis que lui. La vengeance était la pire des conseillères. Elle était peut-être celle qui donnait le plus souvent le courage à ceux qui souffraient de continuer à se battre. Mais elle était également celle qui les conduisait très souvent à leur perte. Castiel et Gabriel allaient devoir s'assurer que ce ne serait pas le cas pour Dean et Sam. Et pour John. Il faisait parti de leur famille à présent et sa sécurité était également devenue l'une de leurs priorités. Castiel avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Et il comprenait son combat. Il comprenait sa souffrance. Il voulait l'aider lui aussi à aller mieux. Mais tout ceci allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Car Bobby les avait informé quelques jours plus tôt d'une opération sur laquelle la résistance travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient localisé un entrepôt où une sorte de vente aux enchères avait lieu régulièrement. Des êtres humains étaient exposés et cédés aux plus offrants. C'était écœurant et Castiel voulait absolument y mettre un terme. Il avait promis à Bobby d'étudier leur plan d'action et de lui donner des conseils sur la meilleure manière d'agir. Il travaillait dessus depuis plusieurs jours et avait bien avancé.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de passer en revue tous les détails quand Charlie entra dans son bureau. Castiel lui sourit avant de constater que la jeune femme semblait préoccupée et inquiète. Ce qu'elle n'était que lorsque la situation était vraiment grave.

\- Charlie ?

La jeune femme referma la porte du bureau derrière elle et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- Cas écoute … Uriel est en chemin. Il … il devrait être là d'ici quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient faire ici mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle alors voilà … prépare toi parce qu'il a demandé à te parler seul à seul.

Castiel n'avait pas revu Uriel depuis très longtemps. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Son frère était bien trop proche de Lucifer et Michael. Il avait fait parti du cercle rapproché de l'ancien maître de Dean et Sam. Et sa venue ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Il n'était certainement pas là pour prendre des nouvelles de Castiel.

\- Ça a forcément un rapport avec la mort de Lucifer, souffla l'ange après quelques secondes.

C'était la seule explication qui avait du sens. Uriel avait dû être particulièrement touché par la mort de celui qui avait toujours été un de ses plus proches « amis ». Castiel aurait dû y penser avant. Gabriel et lui ne s'étaient souciés que de Michael parce qu'il était en charge de l'enquête. Parce qu'il était un archange et en conséquence plus dangereux que quiconque. Mais Uriel restait une menace véritable. Il était retors, intelligent et il avait de nombreux soutiens. S'il savait quelque chose, Castiel risquait gros.

\- Fais le entrer dès qu'il sera là, ajouta t-il.

\- Cas, est-ce que je dois prévenir Gabriel ?

\- Mets le au courant mais demande lui de ne surtout pas venir. Ça ne ferait qu'éveiller plus encore les soupçons d'Uriel. Je vais devoir gérer la situation seul.

Charlie hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau. Castiel aurait aimé que son grand frère soit là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Mais il avait fait parti de ceux qui avaient enquêtés sur la mort de Lucifer. S'il avait volé à son secours, Uriel aurait alors su qu'il était impliqué. Et il aurait eu des munitions à utiliser contre eux deux. Castiel allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Il se dépêcha de ranger tous les documents compromettants qui se trouvaient sur son bureau puis vérifia que rien d'autre ne traînait dans la pièce. Il tenta ensuite de retrouver un semblant de calme et de faire taire l'angoisse sourde qui montait en lui. Il était de taille à affronter Uriel. Il avait fait face à bien pire que lui. Il avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il sortirait vainqueur de ce nouvel affrontement.

Il était en train de vérifier une nouvelle fois que rien sur son bureau ne risquait de le condamner quand la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir brusquement. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Uriel. Il se redressa, prit une grande inspiration puis lui fit face.

\- Uriel, lança t-il froidement.

Son frère le dévisagea avant d'entrer dans la pièce sans attendre d'y avoir été invité. Castiel choisit de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il ne servait à rien d'engager une dispute immédiatement. Il préférait attendre de savoir ce qu'Uriel avait à lui dire avant de s'emporter.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Castiel en regardant Uriel prendre place sur le canapé dans un coin de la pièce.

Il détestait le voir aussi à l'aise dans sa maison. Dans un endroit où il n'avait définitivement pas sa place. Mais il devait garder son calme. Il était presque sûr qu'Uriel attendait de le voir s'emporter juste pour pouvoir ensuite le lui reprocher.

\- Castiel, ne joue pas aux idiots. Tu le sais parfaitement et me faire perdre du temps ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Et je pense que tu as tout intérêt à ne pas m'énerver.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. La menace était réelle. Uriel n'était là pour plaisanter. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort de toute façon. Uriel avait toujours été plutôt antipathique. Même avec ses frères et sœurs. Personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Seul Lucifer et Michael acceptait de le côtoyer régulièrement.

\- Tu sais que je suis là par rapport au meurtre de Lucifer.

\- C'est effectivement ce à quoi j'ai pensé en apprenant que tu étais sur le chemin mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu me veux.

Uriel soupira longuement. Castiel prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être prêt à fuir. Ce qu'il était bien sûr. Il devait se préparer à tout. Uriel avait peut-être en tête de tenter quelque chose contre lui. Castiel ne se laisserait pas attaquer chez lui.

\- Je suis venu t'annoncer que j'ai l'intention de poursuivre l'enquête.

Castiel hocha la tête mais fit mine d'être surpris par la nouvelle. Il devait absolument rester dans son rôle. Il devait apparaître aussi détaché et étonné que possible. Même si Uriel devait probablement voir clair dans son jeu.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait attrapé le coupable. J'ai entendu dire que l'enquête était close.

Elle le serait si nous avions arrêté le vrai coupable Castiel. Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce démon n'a rien à voir dans la mort de notre frère. Il n'a accepté de porter le chapeau que parce que Crowley l'y a contraint … et cette ordure a sans doute reçu cette consigne de l'un d'entre nous.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Crowley avait finalement tout avoué à Uriel. Si ses soupçons étaient uniquement fondés sur les aveux du démon. Cela serait surprenant. Crowley détestait les anges. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais Castiel devait envisager tous les scénarios.

\- Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit lui-même ? Parce que sans ses aveux, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait matière à poursuivre l'enquête.

Uriel ricana une seconde avant de dévisager longuement Castiel. Ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et les mains moites. Il se sentait pris au piège. Acculé et dans une impasse. Uriel avait tout d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Castiel n'était peut-être pas sans défense mais il était tout de même terrorisé. Car il n'y avait pas que sa vie en jeu dans cette histoire.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit et il ne parlera pas. Il me déteste au moins autant que je le déteste. Je ne peux pas espérer obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui. Mais je sais que son démon n'est pas coupable. Et parce que j'en suis convaincu depuis le début, j'ai commencé à me poser les bonnes questions. Je me suis demandé qui aurait pu demander ce service à Crowley. Qui aurait réussi à le convaincre de l'aider.

\- Crowley nous déteste. Ça ne peut pas être l'un d'entre nous, intervint Castiel.

Uriel leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé. Il s'était peut-être attendu à obtenir des aveux de Castiel. Mais l'ange ne dirait rien. Il emporterait son secret dans la tombe. Il ne dénoncerait jamais Gabriel. Il n'impliquerait pas Dean non plus. Peu importait ce qu'on lui ferait pour tenter de le faire parler.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début … Crowley a une … tendresse plutôt inexplicable pour ces ignobles êtres humains. Il aurait pu choisir de les aider en fournissant un coupable pour leur crime. Mais j'ai ensuite réalisé qu'un humain n'aurait jamais pu tuer Lucifer. Il était trop fort et seul l'arme d'un ange pouvait fonctionner. Il était alors facile d'en tirer des conclusions. Lucifer a été tué par l'un d'entre nous. Un ange qui aurait eu une bonne raison pour l'assassiner. Un ange capable de convaincre Crowley parce qu'il partagerait avec lui cette même affection répugnante pour les humains.

Castiel voyait parfaitement où Uriel voulait en venir. Il était évident qu'il savait qu'il était coupable. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour le moment. Il n'avait rien de plus qu'une conviction personnelle qui ne servirait à rien. Gabriel avait eu tort de penser que Michael était leur principale menace. Uriel était bien plus dangereux de toute évidence. Et il était tout aussi tenace que l'archange. Il ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Castiel, je sais que Gabriel et toi êtes impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je suis sûr que c'est l'un de vous deux qui a tué notre frère. Sans doute toi. Tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire puisque tu voulais récupérer ton petit esclave. Et comme toujours, Gabriel a très certainement volé à ton secours et réussi à te trouver une issue. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je finirais par le prouver.

Castiel pensa une seconde à Gabriel. Il l'avait impliqué dans cette histoire. Il l'avait forcé à l'aider. Il l'avait condamné en même temps qu'il se condamnait lui-même. Si Castiel était arrêté, Gabriel le serait en même temps que lui. Parce qu'il était aujourd'hui complice de son crime. L'ange ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si c'était le cas.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je tué Lucifer ? Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne le détestais pas. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Je n'ai récupéré Dean que parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et que je le trouve amusant.

Uriel ne croirait jamais à son mensonge. Mais Castiel devait tenter quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas avouer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester silencieux. Il choisit donc de continuer à jouer son rôle et de prier pour qu'un miracle se produise.

\- Tu le détestais. Tout le monde le sait. Et personne ne s'en est jamais soucié jusque là parce qu'on pensait bêtement que tu serais incapable de lui faire du mal. On a eu tort. Je dois reconnaître que tuer un archange est … courageux et plutôt surprenant de ta part. Mais c'est également un crime pour lequel tu paieras le prix fort.

Castiel ne dit rien, incapable de trouver quelque chose de crédible. Uriel en profita pour enchaîner presque aussitôt.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que tu aimes ces erreurs de la nature plus que tu aimes tes frères et sœurs. Gabriel et toi … vous êtes une honte pour nous tous. On a toujours su que vous traitiez ces humains avec le respect que vous avez toujours refusé de nous accorder. Et on vous a laissé faire parce qu'en fin de compte, cela ne représentait pas une menace pour nous. Mais cette fois, tu es allé trop loin Castiel. Tu as commis un crime impardonnable. Et tu sais quel châtiment t'attend.

Oh Castiel le savait trop bien. Il serait exécuté. C'était ainsi que ce genre de crime était puni. Il y aurait un procès bien sûr. Mais s'il était arrêté, il n'aurait aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Le procès ne serait qu'une excuse pour étaler ces crimes aux yeux de tous. Pour rappeler qu'il méritait de mourir à tous ceux qui pourraient en douter.

\- Tuer ton frère pour un humain. Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide Castiel. Et si je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié Gabriel, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il accepterait de te couvrir pour ça. Je le pensais plus intelligent que ça.

Uriel ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre les risques que Gabriel avait choisi de courir pour lui. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le lien qui les unissait. Lui n'avait jamais aimé personne. Lui n'avait jamais voulu avoir une famille. Il avait des alliés. Des gens qu'il respectait. Mais il n'était pas capable d'avoir les moindres sentiments. Il était pire qu'une machine.

\- Désolé Uriel mais tu fais fausse route. Et je pense que tu perds ton temps en t'acharnant ainsi sur moi. Je sais que perdre Lucifer a été difficile pour toi … ça l'a été pour nous tous. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de t'en prendre ainsi à un innocent. Parce que je suis innocent que tu veuilles le croire ou non.

\- Tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme toi Castiel ? Des traitres. Et tu sais que les traitres sont exécutés. Parce qu'il n'existe pas de crime plus grave que celui de trahir ses semblables.

\- Je n'ai trahi personne.

Uriel ricana à nouveau. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire s'il se moquait de lui ou si la situation l'amusait parce qu'il était convaincu de pouvoir rapidement la faire tourner à son avantage. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- En venant ici, j'espérais te voir faire ton mea culpa … avouer ton crime parce que tu aurais enfin pris conscience de la gravité de ton geste. J'espérais que tu aurais réfléchi et compris que tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Lucifer. Mais je t'ai clairement surestimé. Parce qu'il est évident que tu ne regrettes rien.

Castiel ne regrettait effectivement pas d'avoir tué Lucifer. Il regrettait juste d'avoir impliqué Gabriel dans son mensonge. Il aurait dû tenter de s'en sortir seul. Peut être prendre la fuite pour être le seul à courir le moindre risque. Il avait été lâche et stupide. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir débarrassé le monde de ce monstre. D'avoir sauvé la vie de Dean. Il recommencerait sans hésiter si toutefois c'était nécessaire.

\- Et tu sais que je finirais par le prouver. Tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi pour réussir.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage, répliqua Castiel.

Le provoquer n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais l'ange était furieux. Contre Uriel bien sûr. Mais contre lui-même également. Il azurait du penser que son frère finirait par venir le voir. Il aurait dû se douter que le stratagème de Crowley ne lui ferait que gagner du temps. Il avait baissé sa garde et il risquait maintenant de le payer au prix fort. Il ne voyait malheureusement aucune issue favorable à la situation. Car Uriel avait raison. Il finirait par trouver une preuve. Quitte à la créer de toute pièce. Castiel était pris au piège et il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

* * *

Dean aimait écouter son père lui parler de leur mère. Il était évident que malgré sa mort, il était toujours fou amoureux d'elle. Elle avait été son âme sœur. Sa moitié. Et apprendre à vivre sans elle au quotidien avait sans doute été la chose la plus difficile qui soit pour John.

Quand il parlait d'elle, ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et visiblement des tonnes de souvenirs heureux en tête. Il avait de l'admiration pour elle.

Dean avait quelques souvenirs de sa mère. Trop peu pour réellement avoir la sensation de la connaitre mais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir la sensation de ne jamais l'avoir connu. Sam, de son côté, avait été trop jeune à sa mort pour garder le moindre souvenir de Mary. Les histoires de John étaient donc importantes pour eux deux. Pour remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. Pour dessiner une image de ce que leur famille avait pu être au complet. De ce qu'elle aurait dû être sans l'intervention des anges.

Mary avait été une femme merveilleuse. Intelligente, drôle, courageuse et protectrice. Elle était également incroyablement belle. Elle aurait du pouvoir vivre une longue existence aux côtés de son mari et de ses enfants. Elle aurait dû avoir le droit d'être heureuse. De regarder ses enfants grandir. De les aider à se construire et de les guider à chaque étape importante. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir aussi jeune, massacrée par des monstres sans cœur.

John n'avait que très rapidement évoqué ce soir-là. Il avait visiblement toujours des difficultés à en parler. Les souvenirs étaient toujours présents et la blessure n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Dean espérait que son père aurait enfin une chance de guérir. Il n'était plus seul. Il n'avait plus à venger sa femme et ses fils sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Il pouvait compter sur Dean et Sam. Ils étaient une famille et ils feraient face à tout ce qui les attendait côte à côte.

Car Dean allait venger sa mère. S'il avait voulu s'engager avant tout pour aider ceux qui n'avaient pas autant de chance que lui, il avait une autre raison de se battre à présent. Apprendre ce que John avait vécu lui avait donné un nouveau but. Personne ne devrait avoir à se croire seul au monde. Personne ne devrait &avoir à vivre avec la certitude qu'on avait tué sa moitié et ses enfants. Dean et Sam avaient eux aussi cru être seuls mais ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. John lui avait été seul. Et ces dix huit dernières années avaient été un véritable enfer pour lui. Dean allait tuer tous les anges impliqués de près ou de loin. Il allait venger Mary et il allait venger John. Il se fichait que cela fasse de lui quelqu'un d'égoïste. C'était sa nouvelle mission.

Bien sûr, il pouvait sentir que Castiel n'était pas ravi par son choix. Il ne le lui avait pas dit ouvertement. Car il s'en tenait à sa promesse. Il ne forcerait jamais le jeune esclave à prendre telle ou telle décision. Il ne le contraindrait pas à faire un choix ou un autre. Et il ne lui interdirait jamais de suivre son chemin. Mais il était inquiet. Et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Dean allait prendre des risques. Il allait devoir mettre sa vie en danger pour mener à bien sa nouvelle mission. Il n'était plus uniquement question d'être un porte-parole ou un symbole pour encourager d'autres à se sacrifier. Il était question d'être celui qui se trouverait en première ligne. Dean ne pouvait plus rester en retrait. Il devait se battre. Quitte à y laisser la vie.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas peur de le faire. Il ne voulait pas mourir bien sûr. Il était bien trop jeune pour quitter ce monde. Il avait trop de choses à accomplir. Trop d'expériences à vivre. Il voulait vieillir en compagnie de Castiel. Mais il était tout à fait prêt à renoncer à ces projets pour venger Mary et John.

Il avait longtemps cherché un sens à sa vie. A sa survie. Après avoir été libéré de Lucifer, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Il avait eu de la chance. Et il était parfaitement conscient qu'il allait devoir la mériter. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait apporter à ce monde. Il n'était pas plus intelligent ou plus courageux que la moyenne. Il n'était pas forcément fort ou puissant. Il ne savait même pas vraiment se battre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était sensé apporter à ce monde pour justifier le fait de ne pas être mort depuis longtemps.

Il avait fini par choisir de s'engager dans la résistance. Il avait alors cru qu'être celui qui unirait résistants et anges rebelles donnerait un but à son existence. Il pensait avoir trouvé sa voie.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait entendu John parler de ce qu'il avait subi, il réalisait son erreur. Il n'avait pas survécu pour être juste un porte-parole. Il était encore en vie parce qu'il avait une vengeance à mener. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être le plus fort ou le plus intelligent. Il lui suffisait d'être plus déterminé et moins effrayé que ceux qu'ils devraient affronter. Il s'en sentait capable. Il voulait croire qu'il saurait être à la hauteur.

Bien sûr, il risquait d'inquiéter plus encore Castiel. Il risquait même de lui faire de la peine. Mais il avait besoin de faire ça pour sa famille. Pour lui. Pour sa mère qui n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir grandir. Il allait le faire parce que c'était ce qui était juste. Ce à quoi il était probablement destiné depuis toujours. Il était convaincu qu'à terme Castiel serait capable de le voir aussi.

Ils allaient toutefois avoir besoin d'en discuter ensemble. Ne rien dire risquait d'aggraver les choses. Castiel méritait que Dean lui explique pourquoi il avait fait ce choix. Pas pour avoir une chance de l'en dissuader. Mais parce que c'était ainsi que leur couple fonctionnait. Ils se disaient tout. Ils ne se cachaient rien.

Il était déjà en train de préparer ce qu'il allait dire à l'ange le soir même quand Charlie débarqua dans la chambre sans même frapper. Dean était toujours au lit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et il remonta aussitôt les couvertures sur lui. Il l'aimait comme sa sœur. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse voir les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps. Il avait mis du temps à accepter le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter celui de la jeune femme.

\- Uriel est là, lança Charlie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Dean s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là mais il renonça aussitôt. Car la présence d'Uriel dans la maison justifiait son acte. Dean n'en savait que très peu sur lui. Mais il l'avait déjà rencontré à de multiples reprises. Il avait fait parti des proches de Lucifer. Il était souvenait venu lui rendre visite quand Dean vivait encore chez lui. Il avait été l'un de ceux qui avaient accepté d'utiliser le jeune esclave. Sa présence ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il oublia aussitôt le fait qu'il était toujours à moitié nu et sauta hors du lit. Il attrapa un pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement avant de faire face à la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il veut ?

Charlie secoua la tête. Dean enfila ensuite un tee shirt avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la mort de Lucifer ? Est-ce qu'il est venu arrêter Castiel ?

Il était presque sûr que dans un tel cas, Michael serait venu lui-même. Il n'aurait pas perdu cette occasion d'asseoir son autorité. Mais Uriel n'était certainement pas venu juste pour faire la conversation. Il était là parce qu'il savait que Castiel était responsable de la mort de Lucifer.

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit et je n'ai pas posé la question. Mais il y a de grandes choses que ce soit lié, expliqua Charlie.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis contourna la jeune femme pour ouvrir la porte de al chambre.

\- Je dois aller l'aider, asséna t-il.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Castiel à son sort. Il devait faire quelque chose. Peut être se rendre et assurer à Uriel qu'il était celui qui avait tué Lucifer. Peut être tenter de le tuer pour qu'il ne représente plus une menace. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait aider Castiel mais il n'allait certainement pas le laisser affronter tout cela seul.

\- Je sais que tu penses bien faire mais … je suis également persuadée que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses pour Castiel. Si Uriel te voit prendre sa défense, cela lui donnera des munitions à utiliser contre lui. Et franchement Dean, il en a déjà bien suffisamment comme ça.

Le jeune homme devait reconnaître que ce que son amie disait avait du sens. Il risquait effectivement de mettre Castiel en danger en intervenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans leur chambre à attendre. Il devait au moins se tenir prêt. Il allait descendre et s'assurer que la situation ne s'envenimait pas. Il n'interviendrait que si c'était réellement nécessaire.

\- D'accord, d'accord … je ne vais pas entrer mais je … j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils disent. J'ai besoin d'être prêt au cas où Uriel tenterait quelque chose. Est-ce que tu vas m'en empêcher ?

Charlie le dévisagea une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ils sont dans le bureau.

C'était un accord et Dean ne perdit pas de temps à s'en assurer. Il sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers puis s'approcha de la porte du bureau. Il fit en sorte d'être le plus silencieux et discret possible. Il avait toutefois du mal à garder son calme. Il était à la fois mort de peur et fou de rage. Il était difficile pour lui de rester en retrait quand celui qu'il aimait était aussi exposé au danger.

Quand il colla l'oreille contre la porte, il put entendre ce que les deux anges se disaient. Et ce n'était pas bon.

Castiel tentait de se justifier et de nier toutes les accusations. Uriel, de son côté, n'était clairement pas dupe. Il ne gobait aucun des mensonges de Castiel. Parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il était celui qui avait tué Lucifer. Il n'avait juste pas encore les preuves dont il avait besoin pour le faire arrêter.

Ils avaient eu tort de penser que Michael était leur seule menace. Il était peut-être le plus puissant des alliés de Lucifer mais il obéissait aux règles. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des coups bas ou à utiliser des méthodes douteuses pour arriver à ses fins. Il se croyait juste et fidèle aux principes de leur Père. Il agissait à visage découvert. Il enquêtait et interrogeait. Mais il ne mentait pas. Il n'inventait pas des preuves juste pour obtenir justice. Uriel, lui, en était parfaitement capable. Il avait été le disciple de Lucifer. Un fidèle formé aux mêmes méthodes que lui. Il était fourbe et prêt à tout pour réussir.

Dean aurait dû le savoir. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il était bien placé pour savoir ce dont il était capable. Il avait été sa victime à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait vu céder à la tentation et prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance de Dean. Michael, lui, avait refusé. Quand Lucifer lui avait proposé d'utiliser le jeune esclave, il avait décliné l'offre. Il n'avait même pas été tenté.

Dean chassait ces idées de sa tête et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui se disait à l'intérieur du bureau. Les choses ne semblaient pas s'arranger. Castiel continuait à nier mais Uriel n'était pas stupide. Et après lui avoir exposé les faits, il commença à le menacer. Dean s'était promis de ne pas intervenir mais il ne pouvait pas écouter ce monstre menacer Castiel sans agir. Il poussa la porte sans réellement s'en rendre compte et entra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer. Uriel tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui mais ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver là. Castiel, de son côté, parut étonné mais soulagé. Dean regretterait probablement son interruption plus tard. Mais il n'avait pas le moindre remord pour le moment.

\- Dean. Je te dirais bien que c'est une surprise pour moi de te voir là mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'attendais à te voir surgir ainsi. On dirait bien que tu as oublié toutes les leçons que Lucifer t'a apprise.

Le jeune esclave déglutit avec peine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de choc d'avoir à nouveau Uriel sous les yeux. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son souffle sur son cou. De ses mains sur son corps. De la façon qu'il avait de l'utiliser comme si c'était ce qui lui revenait de droit.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de le dévisager longuement. Il n'avait plus peur de lui. Ici, il n'était pas sans défense. Il était prêt à se battre si nécessaire. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais dominer par ce monstre.

\- Je vous conseille de laisser Castiel tranquille. Il n'a rien fait. Il n'a pas tué votre précieux Lucifer. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de le menacer de la sorte.

Uriel lui sourit alors. Il ne gobait pas plus ses mensonges que ceux de Castiel. Mais il semblait toutefois impressionné par l'intervention du jeune esclave. Il avait sans doute pensé que se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui pousserait Dean à renoncer. Il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ta tentative est … courageuse d'une certaine façon. Mais elle est également particulièrement stupide. Tu viens tout juste de m'apporter une preuve de plus de ce que je savais déjà. Castiel ne traite pas ses esclaves comme il le devrait. Il a bien trop d'affection pour chacun d'entre vous. Et cela pourrait le conduire à faire des choses … condamnables … comme tuer son propre frère.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par Uriel. Il n'était plus un esclave torturé et faible aujourd'hui. Il était un homme libre et amoureux.

\- Castiel nous traite comme bon lui semble et personne n'a le droit de lui ordonner le contraire. Il a choisi de se comporter ainsi avec nous et ce n'est en rien un crime. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il serait capable de tuer un archange. Il n'a rien fait. Et sauf si vous avez quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à lui dire, je pense que vous devriez vous en aller. Car Castiel n'est pas seul. Il a une famille et elle est prêt à tout pour le défendre.

Uriel ricana une seconde. Dean avait espéré que ses menaces l'impressionneraient. Qu'elles auraient suffisamment d'impact pour le convaincre de partir. Mais il était évident qu'Uriel n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison d'être effrayé. Dean ne représentait pas vraiment un danger pour lui.

\- Tu as au moins raison sur un point Dean. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire à Castiel. Mais je reviendrais. Et cette fois, je ne serais pas seul. Je vais trouver les preuves dont j'ai besoin pour le faire arrêter. Je le ferais condamner et je serais ensuite là pour assister à son exécution. Je te forcerais même sans doute à le regarder mourir. Puis, quand il ne sera plus là pour te protéger, je te récupèrerais et je ferais en sorte de te réapprendre toutes les leçons que Lucifer avait mis tant de temps à t'apprendre. Ce sera alors comme au bon vieux temps sauf que je n'aurais pas à te partager cette fois.

Dean vit Castiel se tendre aussitôt. Il se doutait probablement qu'Uriel avait fait parti de ses violeurs mais l'entendre l'avouer ainsi était très certainement très difficile pour lui. Si son frère continuait à en parler, Castiel risquait de perdre son calme et de faire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Partez, exigea Dean en reportant son attention sur Uriel. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

L'ange hocha alors la tête.

\- Oh mais tu auras peur … crois moi, la terreur sera bientôt la seule chose que tu seras à même de ressentir.

Sur ces mots, Uriel se leva puis, en un claquement de doigt et dans un bruit d'ailes, il disparut du bureau. Dean se précipita aussitôt vers Castiel et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le serrer contre lui. Besoin de le sentir et d'entendre son cœur battre.

\- Je suis désolé Castiel, souffla t-il dans son cou.

L'ange enfouit son visage contre son épaule mais ne dit rien. Dean pouvait sentir la tension de tous ses muscles. Il savait que cette confrontation l'avait bouleversé. Il allait être là pour lui. Il n'allait pas laisser les souvenirs d'Uriel et sa peur l'empêcher de réconforter l'ange. Pas quand il avait clairement besoin de lui.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. Je me fiche de ce que cela me coûtera. Je le tuerais si nécessaire. Mais il ne mettra jamais la main sur toi. Je peux te promettre.

Castiel le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et Dean choisit alors de ne rien dire de plus. Il était évident que ce n'était pas ce dont l'ange avait besoin. Il voulait juste rester dans les bras du jeune esclave jusqu'à avoir retrouver un semblant de calme. Dean le laissa donc faire en lui caressant doucement le dos. Il allait lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. C'était son seul objectif pour le moment.

Castiel finit par mettre un terme de lui-même à leur étreinte. Dean le laissa reculer et soutins ensuite son regard. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Castiel semblait résigné. Défaitiste. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait surtout pas dû être quand il s'apprêtait à mener une bataille de cette importance.

\- Il pourrait gagner Dean. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'envisager cette hypothèse et de m'y préparer convenablement.

\- Cas, rien n'est perdu. Il pourrait parfaitement …

\- Non Dean, je refuse d'ignorer la menace. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je baisse les bras mais je dois me montrer réaliste. Je dois me préparer à l'éventualité qu'il finisse par trouver les preuves dont il a besoin.

Dean savait que Castiel avait raison. Il était important d'imaginer le pire et de trouver la meilleure parade. Mais, à ses yeux, accepter l'éventualité d'une défaite était insupportable. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que signifiait pour l'avenir de leur couple.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda t-il.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Préparer ma fuite. Trouver un endroit où me cacher si nécessaire. Et chercher comment réussir à protéger tous ceux qui vivent chez moi. Je ne laisserais pas Uriel vous faire du mal. Je ne veux pas le laisser gagner Dean. Mais il est temps pour nous d'envisager une autre stratégie.

Le jeune esclave hocha la tête parce qu'il était conscient qu'il s'agissait là de leur meilleure option. Castiel lui sourit aussitôt et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Si tu dois fuir, je partirais avec toi, assura t-il alors. Je te suivrais où que tu ailles et tu ne pourras pas me convaincre du contraire. Mais tu as raison. On doit se préparer à tout. Et … je pense que la résistance acceptera de nous aider. On doit leur en parler Cas.

L'ange acquiesça à nouveau et Dean fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de céder sans se battre. La situation semblait peut-être désespéré mais ils ne devaient surtout pas y faire face seuls. Ils avaient des alliés. Ils devaient faire appel à eux. Fuir était une option qu'ils ne devaient envisager qu'en dernier recours.

\- Je vais avertir Gabriel. Il est autant impliqué que nous dans cette histoire. Il a besoin de savoir.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aura une idée brillante pour nous sortir de cette impasse.

\- On verra.

Dean comptait sur l'archange pour trouver un plan infaillible. C'était sans doute trop de responsabilités pour lui mais Gabriel était suffisamment solide pour y faire face. Dean avait confiance en lui. Il avait également confiance en Bobby et en John. Il était convaincu que les deux hommes accepteraient de les aider. Uriel ne ferait pas le poids s'ils lui faisaient face tous ensemble.

Il réalisa alors que Castiel n'avait pas réagi à son annonce qu'il comptait fuir avec lui s'ils devaient en arriver là. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas revenir dessus pour le moment. Il refusait d'envisager que Castiel puisse choisir de partir seul. Ils formaient un tout et il était inconcevable qu'ils puissent être séparés à nouveau.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment d'y penser. Ils devaient se réunir et préparer leur contre-attaque. Ils devaient entrer en guerre. Et Dean voulait consacrer toute son énergie à cette nouvelle bataille. Parce qu'il savait qu'il en aurait besoin.


	32. Fuite et abandon

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 32 et une nouvelle fois les choses continuent de se compliquer pour nos deux héros. Et ce n'est pas fini pour eux malheureusement. **

**Je le poste à nouveau sans correction. Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre à compter de jeudi. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Dans tous les cas … pardon !**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**So long goodbye de Sum 41**

**Chapitre 32 : Fuite et abandon**

_« Je sais que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, que le bonheur est accessible, qu'il suffit simplement de trouver sa vocation profonde, et de se donner à ce qu'on aime avec un abandon total de soi. »_

_Romain Gary_

Dean avait fait appel à Bobby et John dès le départ d'Uriel. Dans leur situation, il était important de ne se confier qu'à ceux en qui on était totalement sûr de pouvoir faire confiance. Et le jeune esclave savait que son père et le chef de la résistance entraient dans cette catégorie. Il aurait remis sa vie entre leurs mains sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Il leur avait expliqué la situation en n'omettant aucun détail. Il avait présenté Uriel comme la menace qu'il représentait vraiment. Il ne s'était pas étendu sur ce que son monstre lui avait fait chez Lucifer mais il l'avait tout de même évoqué. Il voulait que tout le monde sache exactement ce dont il était capable. Ce qu'il avait fait par le passé et ferait à nouveau sans la moindre hésitation une fois Castiel éliminé.

Il lut le chagrin et la colère sur le visage des deux hommes quand il évoqua son passé. Il savait que leur parler de ce qu'il avait traversé était difficile pour eux. Particulièrement pour John qui continuait de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là. Dean ne cherchait pas à le faire se sentir mal. Mais il avait besoin que son père comprenne pourquoi Uriel était sans doute une menace plus importante que Michael. Pourquoi ils devaient se méfier de lui et prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'insensé.

Bobby finit par lui promettre qu'ils avaient tenter de trouver un plan adapté à la situation. John, de son côté, allait faire appel à ses contacts dans l'espoir de dénicher quelque chose dont ils pourraient ensuite se servir contre Uriel.

Gabriel arriva à son tour. Il prit le temps de s'assurer que Castiel allait bien avant de demander des explications. Il semblait aussitôt inquiet. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Gabriel avait toujours un plan. Toujours une idée brillante pour les sortir des situations les plus compliquées et périlleuses. Mais cette fois, il semblait dans une impasse. Il connaissait Uriel et il le savait suffisamment fourbe et retorse pour aller à l'encontre des principes de Michael. Il finirait par fabriquer des preuves si nécessaires. Il était doué et intelligent. Il ne baisserait pas les bras tant qu'il ne serait pas arriver à ses fins. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres options que les deux que Dean connaissait déjà.

Il pouvait fuir et disparaître ou tuer Uriel et prendre le risque d'être condamné ensuite. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle. Pas d'échappatoire que seul Gabriel était en mesure de trouver.

Ils allaient devoir se rendre tôt ou tard à l'évidence. Uriel avait peut-être déjà gagné. Mais Dean n'était pas encore prêt à baisser les bras. Et s'il pouvait sentir que Castiel perdait espoir, il se força à garder la foi pour eux deux. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils avaient perdus.

Il continua à croire à une issue favorable jusqu'à recevoir des nouvelles de Bobby et John. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas bonnes. L'un comme l'autre n'avait rien appris d'utile. Ils étaient tous les deux à courts d'idées. Et leurs sources n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux. Uriel était inattaquable. Il était entouré d'alliés fidèles et il avait pour lui le soutien infaillible d'un archange. Ce n'était pas rien. Et sans doute quelque chose à laquelle il leur était impossible de faire face.

Dean choisit de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il leur restait Gabriel. L'archange finirait peut-être par trouver une idée brillante dont il avait le secret. Il était leur dernier espoir. Leur dernière cartouche.

Quand Gabriel revint avec la mine défaite et sans le moindre plan, Dean sut qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Uriel avait bel et bien gagné. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup se battre. Juste de balancer quelques menaces et de semer la panique chez eux.

Castiel accepta la nouvelle sans réellement réagir. Il avait probablement su bien avant que Gabriel ne revienne que leur situation était désespérée. Il l'avait compris le jour où Uriel était venu le voir. Il savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Et si Dean avait voulu continuer à croire à une issue miraculeuse, Castiel, lui, semblait avoir déjà baissé les bras.

Gabriel leur expliqua alors qu'il avait commencé à travailler sur le meilleur moyen pour son frère de s'enfuir sans qu'on puisse le suivre ou le retrouver. Il avait listé les endroits où il pourrait se cacher. Le meilleur moment pour fuir. Et tout ce qu'ils devaient encore mettre en place pour que ceux que Castiel protégeait le soit par quelqu'un d'autre. Gabriel ne pouvait pas les prendre chez lui. Cela ferait de lui un suspect et risquait de lui coûter cher. Ils devaient trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Castiel ne partirait pas sans être sûr que tous ses proches étaient en sécurité.

Dean ne les écouta que d'une oreille. Car au moment même où Gabriel avait commencé à exposer son plan, le jeune esclave avait compris qu'il n'était pas inclus dans cette fuite de Castiel. L'ange continuait visiblement à vouloir partir sans lui. Ce que Dean n'accepterait pas. Il le lui avait déjà dit. Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Et il refusait que Castiel l'abandonne derrière lui. Ils formaient un tout et les séparer était inenvisageable.

Mais Gabriel continuait de parler de Castiel sans jamais évoquer Dean et ce dernier réalisa qu'il allait devoir rapidement en parlant avec l'ange. Il allait devoir lui répéter qu'il comptait partir avec lui. Et faire en sorte que Castiel l'accepte même si cela risquait fort d'être compliqué. Cette conversation tournerait très certainement à la dispute mais Dean ne renoncerait pas. Si Castiel devait passer le restant de sa vie loin de tout et sur la route alors le jeune esclave serait à ses côtés. Ils affronteraient tout cela ensemble. Ce n'était pas discutable.

Il avait prévu d'attendre d'être seul avec Castiel pour aborder le sujet. Cela ne regardait qu'eux. Mais quand John et Bobby vinrent les trouver pour discuter du sort des esclaves sous la protection de Castiel et celui, en particulier, de Dean, il ne put pas se retenir d'intervenir.

\- Je ne viendrais pas me réfugier avec vous.

\- Dean, c'est la meilleure option. On saura te protéger. Tu seras en sécurité avec nous, répliqua John en le dévisageant.

Le jeune esclave secoua la tête, agacé que son père le contredise sur quelque chose qui ne concernait que lui et Castiel. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre cette décision à sa place. Et il allait le leur faire savoir. Il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas faible. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable de choisir où il vivrait et avec qui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la meilleure option. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous et je n'irais pas non plus me cacher chez un autre ange qui pourrait éventuellement choisir de ne pas m'utiliser comme bon lui semble.

\- Tu as une autre idée ? demanda Bobby qui semblait savoir où il voulait en venir.

Dean acquiesça aussitôt, soulagé de voir que quelqu'un lui posait la question et ne se contentait pas de lui imposer quelque chose.

\- Je vais aller avec Castiel. S'il prend la fuite alors je l'accompagnerais. Il est hors de question qu'on soit séparé. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner à son sort et partir me réfugier quelque part.

Pendant une seconde, personne ne dit rien. Mais Dean savait que cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que tout le monde acceptait son plan. Il était même presque sûr qu'ils allaient tous avoir des objections à faire. Il était toutefois prêt à les démonter une par une. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et il finirait par le leur faire comprendre.

\- Dean, je viens juste de te retrouver. Je refuse de te perdre à nouveau. Comprends moi. Tu es mon fils et te laisser prendre la fuite … je ne pourrais pas être sûr de te revoir un jour. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, finit par lancer John.

Dean comprenait son père. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de le perdre aussi tôt après l'avoir retrouvé. Mais il n'existait pas de solution miracle lui permettant de garder dans sa vie toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Il devait faire un choix. Et il avait choisi Castiel. L'ange lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises. Il avait donné un sens à son existence. Dean n'allait certainement pas l'abandonner quand il avait le plus besoin de lui.

\- Sans compter que la résistance a encore besoin de toi. Tu es l'une de nos meilleures armes Dean. Ton départ risquerait de nous affaiblir, ajouta Bobby.

Dean l'avait cru de son côté mais il avait eu tort de toute évidence. Son argument ne tenait toutefois pas la route. Le jeune esclave avait peut-être joué un rôle important jusque là mais il n'était pas irremplaçable. Et s'il voulait faire changer les choses, il ne privilégierait jamais son engagement plutôt que Castiel.

\- Dean, ils ont raison, asséna alors l'ange.

Le jeune esclave tourna le visage vers lui, surpris. Il savait que Castiel n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de l'emmener avec lui. Mais il n'aurait pas cru l'entendre prendre ainsi le parti de Bobby et John. Il avait espéré qu'il comprendrait plus rapidement qu'eux pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir seul.

\- Non, ils n'ont pas raison. Et de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai fait mon choix et vous devez le respecter. Vous ne pouvez pas me contraindre à quoi que ce soit. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à abandonner celui que j'aime. Cas … je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu … je pensais que tu le savais.

L'ange se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il semblait lutter contre son envie de contredire le jeune esclave et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de toujours respecter ses décisions. Dean pouvait deviner combien c'était difficile pour lui.

\- Je te choisis Cas. Je choisis la personne que j'aime. Pas par devoir ou parce que je pense te le devoir mais parce que je le veux. Je veux vieillir avec toi. Je veux mourir à tes côtés et je veux … tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie maintenant. Tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à toi. Parce que tu devrais savoir que je ne le ferais pas. Jamais.

Castiel lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Dean aurait aimé qu'ils soient seuls à cet instant précis. Cette conversation n'aurait pas dû être entendue par son père et Bobby. Mais il savait que les deux hommes refuseraient de partir maintenant.

\- Tu viens tout juste de retrouver ton père. Tu as encore une chance de vivre aux côtés de ta famille. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver. Je ne peux pas gâcher ta vie et t'obliger à fuir avec moi sans jamais avoir la certitude que tu reverras tes proches. Je t'aime et tu sais que j'aimerais pouvoir passer moi aussi le restant de mon existence avec toi mais … je refuse que cela se fasse au détriment de ceux qui te sont proches. De ceux qui comptent sur toi et qui comptent pour toi.

Dean réalisa alors que Castiel n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'importance réelle qu'il avait dans sa vie. Il semblait penser que Dean n'avait plus autant besoin de lui maintenant que John était de retour. Que Dean choisirait sa famille de sang plutôt que celle qu'il formait avec l'ange. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne et le jeune esclave allait le lui prouver.

\- Tu es ma famille aussi Cas. Tu es ma moitié. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Et oui … oui j'aime mon père et j'aime mon frère plus que tout au monde. Mais je t'aime toi aussi. Tu es ma raison de me lever le matin. Ma raison de continuer à me battre. Tu … sans toi je serais mort. Sans toi, je … je ne saurais même pas ce que ça fait d'être humain … d'être libre … de vivre.

\- Dean, je …

\- Cas non, le coupa le jeune esclave. Non, je ne te laisserais pas te dévaloriser ou tenter de m'expliquer pourquoi tu es moins important que mon père ou mon frère … ou que la résistance d'ailleurs. Tu m'as souvent dit que je ne devais pas minimiser l'importance que je peux avoir dans la vie des autres mais c'est pourtant exactement ce que tu es en train de faire et … je suis désolé mais je ne l'accepte pas. Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que tu es … à mes yeux, tu es le centre de mon univers. J'ai longtemps vécu pour Sam. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux vivre pour moi. Et cela implique je choisisse ce qui peut réellement me rendre heureux.

Castiel soupira mais ne protesta pas. Dean choisit alors d'enchaîner pour enfoncer le clou et tenter de le convaincre pour de bon.

\- Tu es celui avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Et cela signifiait partager chaque instant de ton existence … les bons comme les mauvais moments. Il serait trop simple de prendre la fuite dès que la situation se complique un peu. Bien sûr, j'aimerais avoir une solution miracle. J'aimerais pouvoir garder tous les gens qui comptent pour moi dans ma vie. Ils vont me manquer. Être loin d'eux sera probablement une torture mais … être loin de toi ce serait comme mourir de l'intérieur. Castiel, tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie. Ne m'en prive pas.

L'ange le fixa une seconde dans les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à John et Bobby. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir choisi de rester silencieux. Castiel n'obtiendrait pas leur aide sur ce coup-là. Dean en fut grandement soulagé. Il ne voulait surtout pas les voir se mêler de son histoire avec Castiel. Pas quand elle ne les concernait absolument pas.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Castiel. Sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi … si tu ne m'aimes plus ou si tu en as assez de m'avoir dans les pattes alors oui … oui je te laisserais partir. Mais pour que je le crois, tu vas devoir me le dire en face et en me regardant dans les yeux. Dis moi que tu ne veux plus de moi et tu pourras partir sans te retourner.

Castiel reporta son attention sur lui avant de secouer la tête. Dean n'avait jamais réellement douté des sentiments de l'ange mais à cet instant précis, il avait tout de même eu peur de l'entendre dire que tout était fini entre eux. Il sourit, soulagé que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime. Et tu sais que je donnerais tout pour ne jamais être séparé de toi. Je ne cherche pas à t'abandonner ou à te fuir … je veux juste te donner une chance de vivre ta vie aux côtés de ta famille. Je veux te donner une chance de te battre et de changer les choses. Je déteste l'idée que tu auras à te cacher pendant le reste de ton existence juste pour être avec vous. J'ai l'impression de te priver de quelque chose d'essentiel.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire une seconde. Ce que Castiel était en train de dire était totalement ridicule. Il n'était pas fautif dans cette histoire. Il 'n'était responsable de rien. Il n'avait pas tué Lucifer sur un coup de tête ou juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il l'avait tué pour sauver Dean. Parce que le jeune esclave l'avait appelé au secours. Parce qu'il avait été trop faible pour affronter les tortures de l'archange. S'il y avait un fautif alors c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il savait toutefois que le dire à Castiel n'aiderait pas. L'ange nierait et tenterait de le rassurer. Dean n'avait pas besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin qu'on respecte et comprenne sa décision.

\- La seule chose essentielle pour moi c'est toi. Et sans doute que cela pourra paraître égoïste et injuste envers Sam et mon père mais … ça n'en est pas moins vrai pour autant. Tu es mon pilier. Tu es … tu ne m'obliges à rien … tu ne me prives de rien … je me contente de faire un choix Castiel. Je prends une décision en toute connaissance de cause et en ayant parfaitement conscience des conséquences qu'elle implique. Je suis adulte et je suis parfaitement capable de décider ce qui est bon pour moi ou non. Tu m'as promis de respecter tous mes choix. J'ai besoin que tu tiennes ta promesse maintenant.

Il savait qu'en rappelant cela à Castiel, il marquait des points. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait gagné. L'ange avait probablement d'autres arguments à faire valoir. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lâcher prise. Dean était pourtant convaincu qu'il réussirait à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais venir avec toi. Tu peux t'épuiser à tenter de trouver de bonnes raisons pour fuir seul … tu peux toutes me les exposer mais ça ne changera rien. Je viendrais avec toi. Je me fiche du danger. Je me fiche des risques qu'on prendre et je me fiche de ce que cela peut signifier pour notre avenir. Je vais venir avec toi. Un point c'est tout.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était agacé. Il était sur les nerfs et à ce rythme-là, ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers une dispute. Il aurait vraiment préféré que Bobby et John ne soient pas là pour y assister. Mais il était de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Dean a raison, asséna alors John, surprenant son fils et Castiel.

Le jeune esclave se tourna aussitôt en direction de son père. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir le soutien de son père. Il ne connaissait pas Castiel et il venait tout juste de retrouver son fils. Il avait toutes les raisons de s'opposer à son départ. Et pourtant, il était le premier à le soutenir. Dean ne savait pas quoi dire et sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage puisque son père reprit finalement la parole pour s'expliquer.

\- Si j'avais la moindre chance de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus avec Mary, je la saisirais sans hésiter une seconde. Et je prendrais tous les risques pour être avec la femme que j'aime. Parce qu'elle était tout pour moi … un peu comme vous Castiel représenter tout pour mon fils. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on perd son âme sœur. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux imposer à mon fils.

Dean sourit à son père même s'il avait la gorge nouée. Il savait combien perdre Mary avait été compliqué pour son père. Combien il en souffrait toujours aujourd'hui. Ils se comprenaient là-dessus.

\- Peu importe ce qu'on peut ressentir et peu importe ce qu'on veut le voir faire … cette décision lui appartient et il est le seul à pouvoir la prendre. Mais vous devez en discuter ensemble. Cela ne concerne que vous. Bobby et moi allons vous laisser seuls.

Dean hocha la tête pour remercier son père. Ce dernier lui sourit rapidement avant de se tourner vers Bobby.

\- On a encore du travail à faire et il est évident que nous ne servons plus à grand-chose ici.

Dean reporta son attention sur Castiel alors que les deux hommes rassemblaient leurs affaires dans leur dos. Ils seraient bientôt partis et le jeune esclave se retrouverait seul avec l'ange. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. Beaucoup de point à aborder. Mais recevoir ainsi le soutien de son père l'avait un peu plus conforté dans son choix.

\- On vous tiendra au courant si on a quoi que ce soit de neuf, lança Bobby après quelques secondes.

\- Merci, murmura Castiel sans quitter Dean des yeux.

Le jeune esclave entendit les deux hommes quitter la pièce. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de reprendre la parole.

\- On doit en parler Cas. Je sais que la situation n'est pas facile à accepter et je sais que ce sera dur pour nous deux. Mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes mon choix et j'ai besoin que tu l'approuves. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux surtout pas me disputer avec toi. D'accord ?

\- D'accord Dean, accepta Castiel.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux en silence pendant quelques secondes. Dean savait que leur conversation pourrait rapidement mal tourner s'il ne l'abordait pas correctement. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire dans tous les cas. Il avait choisi Castiel et rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Castiel avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait voulu croire qu'un miracle était encore possible. Dean semblait vouloir se raccrocher à cette idée après la visite d'Uriel et Castiel n'avait pas envie de le décevoir en se montrant fataliste. Il lui avait promis d'envisager toutes les autres solutions avant de se résoudre à partir. Il le ferait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais menti à Dean et il ne comptait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Il accepta donc de prévenir Bobby et John. Il mit également Gabriel au courant. Ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté pendant plusieurs jours. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Castiel pouvait sentir qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de solution miracle. Il n'en existait d'ailleurs certainement pas. Il était pris au piège. Dos au mur. Et il était grand temps pour lui de se rendre à 'l'évidence. La fuite était la seule solution. Même si elle était également la plus douloureuse.

Il savait que Gabriel était du même avis que lui. Son frère ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement devant Dean, sans doute conscient que cela risquait de faire du mal au jeune homme. Mais il avait commencé à évoquer des lieux où l'ange pourrait être en sécurité et des gens chez qui ses « esclaves » le seraient également.

Castiel ne voulait pas partir. Il détestait l'idée de fuir quand il estimait ne rien avoir fait de mal. Il avait agi pour sauver une vie. Il avait tué un monstre capable de torturer et de violer un adolescent. C'était ce que son père aurait voulu le voir faire. Il le savait. Et il était presque sûr qu'Il serait fier de lui si toutefois il daignait revenir.

Mais il était malheureusement l'un des seuls à voir les choses sous cet angle. Gabriel et lui ne faisaient pas le poids face à une armée d'anges déterminés à lui faire payer ses actes. Ils ne pourraient pas tous les combattre. Et Uriel était parfaitement capable de créer des preuves de toutes pièces s'il n'en trouvait pas de vrais. Le temps leur était compté. Castiel refusait de mourir. Il refusait d'imposer ça à Dean et Gabriel. Il devait fuir pour rester en vie. Et continuer à croire, peut-être, à un retour inespéré de son Père.

S'il restait en vie, il pourrait toujours prier pour que la situation évolue favorablement. Il pourrait être blanchi et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Il aurait également la certitude d'avoir fait le maximum pour protéger ceux à qui il tenait. S'il était arrêté, ses esclaves seraient aussitôt repartis entre les anges qui voulaient leur faire du mal. Dean serait confié à Uriel et sa menace avait été claire. Le jeune homme subirait les pires horreurs chez lui. Castiel refusait que cela puisse arriver.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'exposer son plan à Dean les mènerait à une dispute. Le jeune homme refuserait très certainement de le laisser partir. Ou demanderait à l'accompagner. Castiel ne pouvait pas le séparer ainsi de sa famille. Pas juste après avoir retrouvé son père. Il refusait de le priver d'eux. Dean devrait l'accepter.

Il avait pensé aborder le sujet quand ils seraient seuls mais le jeune homme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en annonçant qu'il comptait l'accompagner devant John et Bobby. Castiel fut alors pris de court. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment expliquer à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'ils allaient devoir se dire « adieu ». Dean allait très certainement s'emporter. Et si Castiel était prêt à défendre son point de vue, il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée de le faire devant John et Bobby.

Il laissa donc Dean exposer son point de vue et défendre son choix de le suivre. Il écouta John et Bobby lui demander de rester. Castiel était soulagé de les avoir de son côté. Mais il était presque sûr que cela ne ferait que pousser Dean à les contredire plus encore. Acculé, le jeune homme serait plus déterminé.

Ses arguments étaient tous bons. Et Castiel était touché de voir combien Dean l'aimait. Tout ce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour rester avec lui. Il aurait pouvoir lui dire « oui ». Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir le moindre problème à se montrer égoïste. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il voulait être. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à son bien être avant de penser à celui de Dean. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme finirait par regretter sa décision. Et leur couple ne pourrait pas y survivre. Ils en arriveraient très certainement à se détester puis à se fuir. Et Dean serait alors en danger. Non. Il était préférable que le jeune homme le laisse partir seul et garde en tête le souvenir du bonheur éphémère qu'ils avaient connu.

Il tenta de le dire à Dean. Mais le jeune homme refusait de l'écouter. Et ses arguments finirent par convaincre John. Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à le voir soutenir son fils. Il l'aurait cru déterminer à le garder auprès de lui. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu en perdant sa femme l'aidait à se mettre à la place du jeune homme. Il savait combien il était difficile de perdre celui ou celle qu'on aimait plus que tout. Il refusait d'imposer une telle souffrance à son fils. Pas quand il existait une chance pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble.

Castiel aurait aimé avoir les arguments pour le faire changer d'avis à nouveau mais il était à court d'idées. Et John ne semblait de toute façon pas vouloir s'attarder. Il demanda à Bobby de le suivre puis après avoir promis de revenir vers eux s'ils avaient du nouveau, il quitta la pièce, laissant Dean et Castiel seuls.

Il regarda ensuite le jeune homme dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Puis, quand ce dernier lui demanda de prendre son point de vue en considération et d'en discuter avec lui, il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'accepter. Dean avait raison. Ils devaient parler. C'était le seul moyen pour arriver à une décision qui les satisferait tous les deux.

\- L'idéal serait que tu me laisses t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision sans m'interrompre et je te laisserais ensuite m'exposer ton point de vue sans te couper. On prendra cette décision ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que, quel que soit le choix qu'on fera, il nous affectera tous les deux.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête et accepter la proposition du jeune homme. Elle était raisonnable. Et elle pourrait peut-être leur éviter une dispute. C'était tout ce que l'ange espérait.

\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser partir seul Cas. Et je pourrais me contenter de te dire que je t'aime. Parce que c'est vrai et qu'en soit cela suffit à justifier que je te suive mais ce n'est pas tout … il y a tellement de raison qui m'ont poussé à prendre cette décision … tellement d'éléments à prendre en compte et de détails que tu sembles ignorer. Je ne … je vais tenter de me montrer concis mais tu vas devoir me pardonner si je suis un peu … enfin si mon discours est un peu confus parce que j'ai des milliers de choses à te dire et trop peu de temps pour le faire.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel hocha la tête. Il était prêt à écouter Dean et à prendre ses arguments en considération. Parce qu'il estimait que son point de vue était important.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et ce sentiment … il me consume littéralement de l'intérieur. Mais … je ne cherche pas à te dire qu'il me détruit mais plutôt … il consume l'ancien Dean pour laisser la place au nouveau. Celui qui n'a plus peur. Celui qui n'est plus un esclave mais un homme libre et prêt à se battre et à accomplir de grandes choses. Tu m'as fait renaitre Castiel. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur tout ce que j'avais le droit d'espérer de la vie. Tu m'as sauvé à deux reprises. Tu as tué un homme pour moi. Tu … tu m'as fait comprendre que j'avais une raison de vivre. Pas pour sauver le monde ou pour être un porte-parole de cette cause mais … pour moi-même. Tu m'as aidé à comprendre que j'avais le droit de vouloir être heureux. Que j'avais le droit d'aimer … de désirer … d'avoir le contrôle. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as fait pour moi et de combien je te suis reconnaissant pour tout.

Castiel avait envie de l'interrompre pour lui rappeler qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvé de Lucifer pour ensuite le mettre en danger en le laissant le suivre dans sa fuite. Mais il lui avait promis de ne pas l'interrompre et il ne le ferait pas. Il attendrait son tour pour le lui dire.

\- Sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. J'aime ma famille et je serais dévasté d'être séparé d'eux. Mais j'ai un choix à faire. Eux ou toi. Et quand je prends le temps de réfléchir, je me dis que ce choix, je ne dois pas le faire pour Sam, mon père, Bobby ou même toi. Je dois le faire pour moi. Je dois me demander ce que je veux vraiment. Et avec qui je veux continuer à vivre. La réponse est facile Castiel. C'est toi. Tu es mon âme sœur. Mon ange gardien. La personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu fais partie de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre loin de toi. Si tu pars sans me donner une chance de t'accompagner alors je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Castiel n'en avait effectivement pas envie. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Dean souffre de sa séparation avec sa famille. Pas s'il pouvait le lui épargner. Il devait toutefois reconnaitre que son petit discours l'avait touché. Et qu'il était un peu moins sûr de lui maintenant.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis, quand il fut sûr que Dean n'ajouterait rien, il prit la parole à son tour.

\- Fuir avec moi représente un énorme risque Dean. Tu seras traqué et s'ils mettent la main sur nous, je ne serais pas le seul à le payer. Tu seras confié à Uriel et il … il sera au moins aussi cruel que Lucifer. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à te laisser courir ce risque pour moi. Oui, je t'aime. Et oui j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie loin de toi. Je veux rester à tes côtés et te voir continuer à t'épanouir. Mais je ne veux pas te faire courir des risques pour une décision que j'ai pris seul. Pour quelque chose que j'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. Je veux te préserver. Je veux te protéger et je pense que tu seras bien plus en sécurité ici qu'avec moi.

Dean semblait vouloir protester mais comme Castiel quelques secondes plus tôt, il semblait également déterminé à tenir sa promesse et à ne pas l'interrompre. L'ange enchaina.

\- Tu m'as dit il y a quelques temps que si tu avais un jour à choisir entre Sam et moi, tu choisirais ton frère sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je le comprends. Et je … je me dis que si tu me choisis moi aujourd'hui, tu finiras par le regretter et cela risquerait de tout gâcher entre nous. Et puis tu viens tout juste de retrouver ton père et vous méritez d'avoir le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître à nouveau. Je ne veux pas vous priver de cette chance. Dean, tu dois me comprendre. Partir sans toi n'est pas quelque chose que je veux mais … si c'est le meilleur moyen de te garder en sécurité et heureux alors je le ferais sans hésiter.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Et Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de sa réaction. Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la bouche passionnément et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Il se laissa faire, totalement immobile. Il était toujours sous le choix quand Dean mit un terme au baiser pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Je te remercie Cas … parce que tout ce que tu viens de dire ne fait que me conforter dans ma décision. Tu es parfait et je t'aime comme un fou. Parce que tu fais passer mon bien être avant le tien et parce que tu penses à moi et que tu cherches à me protéger même si cela doit te rendre malheureux. Et c'est parce que tu viens de me dire toutes ces choses que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter ma décision. C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde Cas. Et ça le sera toujours.

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi redire à tout ça. Il ne pourrait jamais convaincre Dean de rester. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait là d'une bataille qu'il ne remporterait pas.

\- Et je sais que tu tiendras la promesse que tu m'as faite il y a un moment maintenant. Tu ne m'abandonneras. Alors je vais venir avec toi. Fin de la discussion.

Castiel fut surpris de voir qu'il ne protestait pas. Qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Dean avait raison. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais être séparé de lui. Il avait promis de toujours être là. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui. Il continuait de penser que c'était sans doute trop risqué et trop dangereux. Mais il voulait que le jeune homme l'accompagne. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Il allait le lui dire quand Dean l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, l'ange fut un peu moins surpris. Il répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme et rapidement, il poussa Dean à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il prit place au-dessus de lui sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour ça. Ils pourraient être surpris et ils avaient beaucoup de choses à planifier. Mais il en avait envie. Il en avait besoin. Et le jeune homme semblait dans le même état que lui.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement tout en continuant d'échanger des baiser. Puis, après avoir pris le lubrifiant qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir de la table basse, il entreprit de préparer le jeune homme.

Le plus souvent, il aimait prendre son temps. Il aimait s'assurer que la pénétration serait la moins douloureuse possible pour Dean. Mais il était trop impatient et trop excité pour le faire cette fois.

Il se contenta donc de faire aller et venir deux doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes avant de les redire et de mettre du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Ce simple contact manqua de précipiter son orgasme. Il serra les dents alors que Dean l'encourageait à aller plus vite.

Il garda les yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune homme quand il le pénétra enfin. Il le regarda basculer sa tête en arrière et savoura le long gémissement qui suivit. Être à l'intérieur de Dean était quelque chose de magique. C'était presque comme si leurs deux corps avaient été fait pour s'emboîter ainsi. Il n'y avait rien de plus magnifique.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la chaleur et l'étroitesse du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce fut finalement Dean qui s'impatienta en premier. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Castiel et l'encouragea à bouger en appuyant ses talons contre ses fesses.

L'ange saisit aussitôt le message et commença à aller et venir à l'intérieur de Dean. Il doutait de pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Les prémices de son orgasme se faisaient déjà ressentir et il ne devait son salut qu'à sa détermination de voir Dean jouir avant lui. Il appliqua donc un rythme soutenu dès le début, choisissant un angle qui lui permettait d'heurter la prostate du jeune home à chaque fois.

Dean gémissait sous lui, la tête toujours basculée en arrière et les yeux clos. Il était évident qu'il était proche lui aussi. Et si Castiel aurait aimé que ce moment dure éternellement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il attrapa le sexe de Dean et commença à le masturber au même rythme que ses allers et venues à l'intérieur de son corps. Dean plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit. Il avait les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes et de la sueur sur le front. Jamais Castiel ne l'avait trouvé aussi magnifique. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors que son orgasme approchait rapidement.

\- Dean, souffla t-il comme pour le prévenir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de s'abandonner au plaisir. Il jouit en poussant un long cri que tout le monde devait avoir entendu. Castiel le regarda se répandre entre ses doigts, fasciné comme à chaque fois. Quand il fut évident que le sexe de Dean était devenu trop sensible, il le relâcha. Il continua à aller et venir en lui pendant quelques secondes avant de s'abandonner à son propre orgasme. Il lui sembla durer une éternité. Il gémit longuement puis, quand le plaisir diminua finalement, il se laissa tomber en avant.

Son visage atterrit dans le cou de Dean et ce dernier passa aussitôt ses bras dans son dos pour le garder contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, Castiel toujours à l'intérieur du jeune homme, pendant un long moment. C'était parfait. Quand ils étaient ainsi, le monde extérieur n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. C'était exactement ce que Dean lui avait dit. C'était eux contre le reste du monde. Pas seulement pour quelques instants mais pour le reste de leur existence. Castiel avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait survivre ne serait qu'une seule journée loin de cet homme extraordinaire. Il aurait dû savoir dès le début que ce n'était pas envisageable.

\- Je sais que tu as peur Cas. Et je sais que tu penses bien faire mais … tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup. Et tu dois accepter que je sais ce que je fais. Je sais qu'il y aura des conséquences et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais je sais aussi ce que je veux.

\- Dean, j'ai compris.

Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme continuer à défendre son point de vue quand il était à présent du même avis que lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui dire avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Mais il était important qu'il le fasse maintenant.

\- Quand j'ai choisi de te dire que je t'aimais … quand j'ai pris la décision de m'engager avec toi … je savais que ce n'était pas juste pour quelques jours. Que ce n'était pas temporaire ou juste une passade. Je savais que je liais la vie à la tienne pour le restant de nos existences. Et peu importe ce que nous aurons à affronter, je vais tenir cette promesse. Ce sera toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Pour toujours.

Dean l'embrassa alors sur la tempe. Castiel sourit avant de reculer le visage pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir sourire alors que des larmes de joie roulaient sur ses joues. Il aimait cet homme comme un fou. Il n'envisageait définitivement pas sa vie sans lui. Pas même si elle devait se faire sur la route jusqu'à la fin.

\- J'ai été idiot de penser le contraire.

\- Tu l'as fait pour moi.

\- Peut être mais c'était idiot quand même. Tu as raison depuis le début. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer quoi que ce soit et je me dois de respecter ta décision.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit un peu plus. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel avant de le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. L'ange enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou et inspira profondément son parfum unique qu'il aimait tant.

\- Toi et moi contre le reste du monde Cas.

\- Toi et moi, répéta l'ange.

Ces trois mots sonnaient merveilleusement bien à ses oreilles. Ils symbolisaient tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là et ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Deux âmes sœurs. Le destin et la vie ne les avaient pas épargnés. Mais ils les avaient tout de même réunis. Ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble. Destinés à ne jamais plus être loin l'un de l'autre. Peu importait les circonstances et peu importait les risques que cela leur ferait courir. Castiel était fait pour Dean et c'était réciproque. L'ange aimait cette idée. Et il voulait croire que le destin finirait par leur offrir également une chance de revenir. Une chance de vaincre la menace qu'Uriel représentait et de changer le monde pour de bon. Peut être pas demain. Peut être pas dans un an ou dans dix. Mais un jour, ils pourraient revenir et retrouver tous leurs proches. En attendant, ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre. Et c'était le plus important.


	33. Coupable

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 33 et il marque le retour d'Elissa à la correction. Merci à elle d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre. **

**Merci à vous également pour votre fidélité et tous vos messages. Ils me donnent la motivation de continuer à écrire même quand je suis un peu à court d'idées.**

**Ce chapitre marque le début de la fin de cette histoire. Cette fois, la situation se complique grandement pour nos deux héros. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**This is how I disappear de My Chemical Romance**

**Chapitre 33 : Coupable**

_« A force d'être juste, on est souvent coupable. »_

_Pierre Corneille_

Castiel s'était lancé dans les préparatifs de son départ immédiatement après avoir pris la décision d'emmener Dean avec lui. Il était convaincu que le temps leur était compté et qu'il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Uriel était probablement déjà au travail et rien ni personne ne pouvait plus se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il finirait par trouver quelque chose pour convaincre Michael de l'arrêter. Il le désignerait comme coupable et Castiel serait alors arrêté.

Il refusait de se laisser faire sans se battre. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas rester chez lui et se lancer dans un vrai combat, mais il pouvait faire en sorte de ne jamais être attrapé. De ne jamais être arrêté. Il savait que cela rendrait Michael et Uriel fous de rage. C'était pire encore que de les combattre en face à face. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à le retrouver, ils se sentiraient humiliés. Castiel prouverait qu'il était plus intelligent qu'eux. Ce serait une victoire. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour la cause qu'ils défendaient avec les humains.

Bien sûr, fuir n'avait pas que des avantages. Il devait laisser derrière lui tous ceux à qui il tenait. Il devait abandonner ceux qu'il avait sauvés entre les mains d'autres et prier pour que tout se passe bien pour eux. Il ne pourrait plus entrer en contact avec son frère ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'aurait aucun moyen de veiller sur chacun d'eux. Il avait la sensation de les abandonner.

Il ne serait pas seul. Dean serait avec lui et Castiel avait envie de croire que sa présence suffirait à le rendre heureux, mais, si être avec le jeune homme était la seule chose indispensable à son existence, il avait également conscience qu'il lui faisait courir des risques importants. Il le mettait en danger en le forçant à vivre sur la route avec lui. S'ils étaient attrapés, Castiel serait condamné à mort, mais, pour Dean, ce serait pire encore. Il serait confié à Uriel. Torturé, violé et humilié à longueur de journée. Il souffrirait bien plus encore que s'il était lui aussi condamné à mort.

Dean avait toutefois fait son choix et Castiel comptait bien le respecter. Il le lui avait promis et il s'y tiendrait. L'ange était de toute façon de son avis. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient deux âmes sœurs et se séparer de façon probablement définitive serait pire encore que ce que Michael serait capable de leur faire. Ils devaient rester ensemble et affronter cette nouvelle épreuve côte à côte.

Dean semblait bien plus calme et serein que lui. Il était inquiet, c'était évident, mais il avait accepté son sort et celui de Castiel. Il était parfaitement en paix avec lui-même et avec ses décisions. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait vraiment et il avait pris sa décision en toute connaissance de cause. Castiel l'admirait pour ça. Il aurait aimé avoir son courage et sa force.

Parce que, de son côté, il ne cessait de se demander comment il aurait pu faire pour éviter tout ça. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il avait fait. À chaque choix qu'il avait fait. Chaque direction et route qu'il avait empruntée. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû agir différemment. Il ressassait chacune de ses erreurs et il se détestait d'avoir mis tout le monde en danger de la sorte.

Gabriel finit par les avertir que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Comme Castiel l'avait imaginé, Uriel était déjà passé à l'action. Il avait réussi à fabriquer de toutes pièces des preuves accablantes. Collecter de faux témoignages. Il s'apprêtait à tout donner à Michael, condamnant Castiel. Ils devaient fuir plus rapidement que prévu. Ils devaient prendre la route le soir même. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de dire « au revoir » à tout le monde. Dean serait privé d'une dernière journée avec son frère et son père. Castiel n'aurait pas le temps de s'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes qu'il abandonnait derrière lui. Ils devaient partir comme des voleurs et cela mettait l'ange hors de lui.

Dean le rassura en lui promettant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui assura également que personne ne le tenait pour responsable. Que tous ses proches étaient de son côté. Qu'ils comprenaient tous sa décision. Par contre, Castiel avait du mal à le croire. Il se sentait bien trop coupable pour être raisonnable.

\- Ils savent pourquoi tu prends cette décision, Cas, et ils veulent te savoir en sécurité. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour eux. Maintenant, tu dois penser à toi et, qui sait… on pourrait revenir un jour et… tout rentrerait alors dans l'ordre.

Castiel avait du mal à imaginer une issue favorable à leur fuite. Il ne voyait pas comment, en fuyant constamment, ils pourraient continuer à se battre. Ils n'auraient sans doute plus jamais une chance de changer le monde et, tant que les anges seraient au pouvoir, Castiel resterait coupable. Il resterait en danger et il devrait continuer à fuir.

Il savait que Dean cherchait avant tout à le rassurer et probablement à se rassurer lui-même au passage, mais ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens pour Castiel. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu tout espoir.

\- Tu dois avoir confiance en eux, Cas. Tu les connais. Tu sais qu'ils t'aiment suffisamment pour comprendre que tu ne les abandonnes pas.

Castiel hocha la tête, car il ne voulait pas vexer Dean en lui disant qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il savait que le jeune homme cherchait à l'aider et qu'il en avait probablement besoin, mais il continuait à voir l'aspect négatif des choses. Il ne parvenait plus à croire en un avenir meilleur.

Il était toutefois convaincu que le dire à haute voix ne ferait que faire de la peine à Dean. Il refusait de lui imposer ça. Il aimait voir le jeune homme aussi optimiste. Aussi déterminé. Il en aurait besoin durant leur fuite. Surtout si la situation ne changeait pas dans un avenir proche.

Ils étaient en train de boucler leur sac quand Gabriel apparut dans la chambre. Dean sursauta en le voyant puis porta une main à son torse, visiblement prêt à plaisanter sur ses manières, mais Castiel comprit aussitôt en le voyant qu'il n'était pas là pour rigoler. Il connaissait Gabriel par cœur et il était là pour leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Gabe, tu sais qu'à force de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir, tu vas une nouvelle fois te retrouver dans une situation que tu préfèrerais…

\- Dean, écoute, je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter, le coupa Gabriel.

Le jeune homme redevint aussitôt sérieux. Castiel s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la main. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait besoin de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'effondrerait s'il ne tenait pas Dean.

\- Uriel est en chemin.

\- Uriel, répéta Dean.

\- Uriel, oui, et ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Il vient pour t'arrêter, Castiel. Vous devez partir immédiatement.

Castiel fut incapable de réagir pendant de longues secondes. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Comme il l'avait deviné, il ne dut son salut qu'au contact de la main de Dean dans la sienne. Il aurait aimé avoir une meilleure réaction. Il aurait aimé être capable de se mettre en action aussitôt, mais il avait bêtement cru avoir quelques heures de plus. Il était pris de court et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Heureusement pour lui, Dean fut plus prompt à réagir.

\- Ok, c'est… on doit partir maintenant. Tant pis pour nos affaires, on fera sans. Gabe, tu expliqueras tout à mon frère et à mon père. Cas… on bouge.

L'ange se tourna vers Dean et le dévisagea une seconde. Il n'était pas prêt. Peu importait qu'il ait accepté l'idée de fuir depuis des jours maintenant et que l'essentiel soit déjà réglé. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à partir. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir terminé. Il se sentait impuissant.

\- Cas, s'il te plait. On n'a pas une minute à perdre. Ils seront là dans une seconde et je refuse qu'ils t'arrêtent. S'il te plait, mon cœur… s'il te plait.

Entendre Dean le supplier força Castiel à sortir de sa torpeur. Il relâcha la main du jeune homme pour attraper le seul sac qu'ils avaient préparé puis se tourna vers lui à nouveau pour l'emmener loin de chez eux. Cependant, au moment où il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, Uriel apparut à côté du jeune homme. Il lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de disparaître sans emporter leur ennemi avec eux. Castiel recula aussitôt d'un pas. C'était presque comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en plein visage. Il avait l'impression d'être KO.

\- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose, Castiel? Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai la très nette impression que vous vous apprêtiez à partir ton petit jouet et toi.

Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur la main d'Uriel. Elle était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Dean et, si l'ange ne faisait rien de plus que de le tenir, il la trouvait tout de même menaçante. Il savait de quoi cette main était capable. Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait à Dean par le passé. Ce qu'elle lui ferait sans doute s'il réussissait à récupérer le jeune homme après l'arrestation de Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris, tu sais. La fuite est la seule solution quand on est coupable.

\- Je ne suis pas coupable et je ne fuyais pas, répliqua Castiel.

Il se savait pris au piège, mais il refusait d'avouer. Uriel le ferait condamner de toute façon. Il n'avait clairement pas besoin de ses aveux. Confesser son crime reviendrait à lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Castiel était peut-être dos au mur, mais il ne donnerait jamais à son frère ce qu'il voulait.

\- Sauf que tu l'es… je le sais. Tu le sais. Michael le sait. Il est en route d'ailleurs. Il veut t'arrêter lui-même. Il dit que je n'ai pas l'autorité pour le faire, mais j'ai quand même voulu venir avant lui. Juste pour voir ta réaction en apprenant que tu as perdu. Parce que tu as perdu, Castiel.

Dean profita du fait qu'Uriel était occupé à clamer sa victoire pour s'éloigner de lui et échapper au contact de sa main sur son épaule. Il vint aussitôt se poster à côté de Castiel. C'était symbolique. Cela ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose, mais c'était une preuve de son soutien et l'ange l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

\- Est-ce que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances au moins? Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que ta simple conviction ne suffira pas à me faire condamner lors de mon procès.

Uriel sourit en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Bien sûr qu'il avait des preuves. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'agir sinon. Mais Castiel avait besoin de l'entendre le lui dire. De le pousser à avouer qu'il avait créé ses preuves de toutes pièces. Il avait besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas été négligent. Qu'il ne devait sa perte qu'au machiavélisme d'Uriel et non pas à une erreur qu'il aurait commise.

\- Oh! j'ai des preuves. J'ai des témoignages également. Il est intéressant de voir combien les humains sont prêts à tout quand on sait comment leur parler. Les esclaves de Lucifer sont tous prêts à t'accuser. Il m'a suffi de trouver les bons arguments pour les en convaincre.

Castiel ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre. Il avait toujours su de quoi Uriel était capable. C'était justement parce qu'il le savait capable de tout qu'il avait prévu de fuir. Il n'avait juste pas été suffisamment rapide et il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas dû tergiverser pensant des jours entiers. Il aurait dû prendre la fuite dès le départ d'Uriel la dernière fois. Il serait en sécurité si cela était le cas.

\- Je vais maintenant avoir le plaisir de regarder Michael t'emmener. Je vais avoir le plaisir d'assister à ton procès et d'entendre ta sentence. Je récupèrerais ton petit esclave et j'en ferais le mien. Je le forcerais à te regarder mourir pour lui apprendre une bonne leçon.

Castiel était prêt à lui hurler bêtement dessus ou à tenter de négocier, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que Dean se jetait sur Uriel avec force. Castiel le vit abattre son poing dans le visage de l'ange. Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait aucune chance et Dean devait le savoir lui aussi. Il ne faisait pas cela en espérant prendre le dessus. Il tentait d'offrir une chance à Castiel de fuir. Il voulait lui offrir une issue en se sacrifiant, car Uriel lui ferait payer un tel affront. C'était évident.

\- Cas, va-t'en! s'écria Dean en frappant Uriel une seconde fois.

L'ange savait que son refus risquait d'énerver Dean, mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier ainsi. Le jeune homme dut le sentir et le comprendre puisqu'aussi brusquement qu'il s'était jeté sur Uriel, il abandonna toute idée de continuer à le frapper. Il tenta de reculer, mais Uriel fut plus rapide que lui. D'un geste précis et d'une violence extrême, il gifla Dean, l'envoyant au sol sans effort.

\- Non, cria Castiel en se précipitant dans la direction du jeune homme.

Ce dernier était conscient, mais visiblement sonné. Castiel se posta aussitôt entre Uriel et lui. Il savait son frère capable de tuer Dean juste pour lui faire payer cet affront. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

\- Tu vas payer, ignoble vermine. Je vais te donner une leçon dont tu te souviendras, menaça Uriel en s'approchant.

Castiel était parfaitement prêt à se battre contre lui. Il ne le laisserait pas poser à nouveau la main sur Dean. Il le tuerait si nécessaire. Leur confrontation fut toutefois stoppée net par l'arrivée de Michael. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Il avait toujours été impressionnant. Pas parce qu'il était plus grand que les autres ou plus musclé, mais parce qu'il émanait de lui une puissance incontestable. Il inspira la peur à quiconque croisait son regard. Castiel n'était pas différent des autres sur ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Uriel… je croyais t'avoir dit que je me chargeais de Castiel.

\- Je suis juste venu m'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas et j'ai eu raison. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La situation a un peu dégénéré, car son humain a tenté de s'en prendre à moi. Je m'apprêtais juste à lui donner la leçon qu'il mérite, plaida Uriel.

Michael le dévisagea longuement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Perte de temps. Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard. Nous avons bien plus important à gérer pour le moment.

Uriel hocha la tête et ne protesta pas. Lui aussi savait qu'on ne contredisait jamais Michael. Castiel en profita pour aider Dean à se relever. Il avait déjà les premières marques d'un immense hématome sur la joue. Sa lèvre était ouverte et saignait. Castiel sentit la rage monter en lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son monstre de frère ait pu faire du mal à Dean. Il avait envie de le tuer, mais il doutait d'en avoir la possibilité avec Michael dans la même pièce. Il serait arrêté avant même d'avoir pu porter le premier coup.

\- Castiel, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là, lança alors l'archange.

L'ange étudia la blessure sur le visage de Dean une seconde de plus avant de se tourner pour faire face à son frère. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Uriel me l'a dit, oui, mais je ne suis pas coupable. Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Nous avons de preuves accablantes, Castiel. Nier ne t'aidera pas. Je suis ici pour t'arrêter et te conduire en prison. Tu auras le loisir de te défendre lors de ton procès, mais, en attendant, je vais te demander de me suivre. Je suis presque sûr que tu n'as pas envie de résister et de m'obliger à me montrer bien moins cordial devant ton… humain.

Michael avait dit ce dernier mot avec un dédain évident. Castiel savait combien son frère détestait les humains. Il ne les avait jamais compris. Il n'avait jamais été capable de voir ce qu'ils avaient de merveilleux et il ne changerait jamais. Castiel savait qu'il serait impossible de lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je ne résisterais pas, non, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que mon procès est une mascarade. Je suis déjà condamné et je n'aurais jamais la moindre chance de plaider ma cause.

\- Je ne t'ai pas arrêté avant d'avoir des preuves convaincantes même si je savais depuis le début que tu étais coupable. Cela devrait suffire à te convaincre que tout sera fait dans les règles et que ton procès sera équitable.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Un procès équitable? Il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ça ne l'était jamais. Michael aurait toujours le dernier mot. S'il était convaincu de la culpabilité de Castiel, il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui prouver le contraire. Cette arrestation était une condamnation à mort. Castiel était déjà jugé et condamné. Le reste n'était là que pour donner l'impression qu'il existait une justice dans ce nouveau monde.

\- Michael, si tu me laisses juste quelques minutes pour t'expliquer, peut-être que je pourrais… commença Castiel déterminé à tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Castiel est innocent. C'est moi qui aie tué Lucifer, le coupa Dean d'une voix forte.

Castiel se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme s'accusait à sa place. Il estimait avoir poussé l'ange à tuer Lucifer. Il se sentait coupable et voulait le sauver en se dénonçant, mais il aurait dû savoir que Castiel ne le laisserait pas faire. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde que l'ange le laisserait payer à sa place? Qu'il serait soulagé de voir l'homme qu'il aimait être condamné à mort pour lui sauver la vie?

\- Ah oui? Toi, un simple humain sans aucun pouvoir et aucune arme, tu as tué à toi tout seul un archange aussi ancien que la Terre elle-même? Tu penses que je vais gober ce mensonge? Tu me prends pour un idiot?

La seule chose que Dean allait obtenir en mentant était d'être arrêté en même temps que Castiel pour avoir menti à Michael et s'être rendu coupable de complicité. Il ne pourrait pas sauver l'ange.

\- Je l'ai pris par surprise et j'ai utilisé son arme. Je suis coupable. Je l'ai tué et je mérite de…

\- Ça suffit! Stop, s'écria Michael.

Dean, même s'il semblait déterminé à poursuivre, se tut en entendant le ton de Michael. Castiel sentit lui aussi un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Michael était terrifiant.

\- Nous savons que Castiel est responsable. Tu peux continuer à t'entêter et à me mentir ou tu peux te taire et rester à ta place. À toi de voir. Dans tous les cas, Castiel va venir avec moi. La seule différence entre ces deux options est ton sort à toi. Tu peux être arrêté en même temps que lui ou je peux te laisser tranquille. Une nouvelle fois, à toi de voir.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. L'ange secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Que le sacrifice du jeune homme était peut-être noble, mais il était surtout stupide. Voir Dean se faire arrêter à sa place serait plus douloureux encore pour Castiel que d'être tué pour un crime dont il ne s'estimait pas coupable.

Le jeune homme soupira alors, mais se tut. Michael sourit, visiblement content de voir qu'il avait gagné. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ou pouvons-nous y aller?

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi dire. Il ne parviendrait jamais à convaincre Michael de le laisser tranquille, mais il avait toutefois envie de souligner un point important même si l'archange refuserait de le croire.

\- Uriel a fabriqué les preuves de toutes pièces et il a forcé les humains à témoigner. Tout ton dossier est fondé sur un mensonge.

Michael fronça les sourcils et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait prendre sa réflexion en considération, mais il finit par éclater de rire en tapotant l'épaule d'Uriel. Castiel avait définitivement perdu la partie.

\- Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'est pas capable de me mentir. Si ce que tu viens de prétendre est ta seule défense alors, mon cher frère, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

* * *

Dean était prêt à fuir. Il se fichait du peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'emporter quoi que ce soit. Du moment que Castiel était avec lui et en sécurité, il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Bien sûr, ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à sa famille et à ses amis était difficile à accepter. Il aurait aimé avoir une journée de plus avec eux pour leur dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais su dire avant. Qu'il les aimait. Qu'il leur devait beaucoup. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Qu'il ferait tout pour revenir un jour. Il aurait aimé serrer son frère dans ses bras une dernière fois. Parler un peu avec son père. Demander à Gabriel de veiller sur Sam. Assurer à Charlie qu'elle était et resterait sa meilleure amie quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Il était toutefois prêt à partir sans toutes ces choses. Il en allait de la sécurité de Castiel et, par conséquent, de la sienne et de celle de tous leurs proches. Ils devaient partir. Immédiatement. Gabriel le leur avait dit et Dean fut plus prompt à réagir que Castiel. Il tenta de le pousser à se mettre en action, mais l'ange semblait comme statufié et Uriel finit par être plus rapide qu'eux.

Son arrivée les empêcha de fuir. Ce qui suivit alors fut sans nul doute ce que Dean avait connu de pire dans sa vie. Il ne voyait aucune issue. Aucune échappatoire pour Castiel. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Se jeter sur Uriel était sans doute stupide. Il n'avait aucune chance de le combattre, mais il pouvait faire gagner quelques secondes à Castiel. Lui offrir une chance de fuir. Il ne fut toutefois pas surpris quand l'ange choisit de ne pas la saisir. Il refusait de laisser Dean payer à sa place. C'était tout à son honneur, bien sûr. Dean n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui pour ça.

La gifle d'Uriel le sonna, mais il réussit finalement à se relever avec l'aide de Castiel après l'intervention de Michael. Sans l'arrivée de l'archange, le jeune esclave était presque sûr qu'Uriel l'aurait tué.

Puisque son premier plan n'avait pas fonctionné, il choisit de tenter sa deuxième option. Il se dénonça à la place de Castiel. Une nouvelle fois, c'était une tentative désespérée qui n'avait que très peu de chance de fonctionner. Michael n'était pas stupide et Uriel avait fabriqué des preuves pour incriminer Castiel. Dean tenta toutefois sa chance parce qu'il n'avait plus à rien à perdre. Une nouvelle fois, l'ange refusait de jouer le jeu. Une nouvelle fois, il ne laissa pas Dean se sacrifier pour lui. Même s'il avait tué Lucifer uniquement pour sauver le jeune esclave. Même si cela faisait de ce dernier le principal coupable de la situation.

Michael ne goba évidemment pas son mensonge. Castiel tenta alors de nier son implication. Dean sut aussitôt que l'archange ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Il était sûr de lui. Il était déterminé et, de toute évidence, il refusait de mettre en doute la parole d'Uriel.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Il ne leur restait aucune option. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenter de tuer un ange et un archange. Ils n'en sortiraient jamais vivants. Dean ne voyait aucune issue et il sentit la panique le gagner doucement. Il allait perdre Castiel. Il allait le regarder mourir puis il serait confié à Uriel et le cauchemar continuerait. Il serait violé, torturé et redeviendrait un esclave. Il hésita alors à se jeter sur Michael pour le pousser à le tuer lui-même. Il préférait la mort à tout ce que Uriel avait en tête pour lui. Il ne voyait de toute façon aucune raison de continuer à vivre si Castiel mourait par sa faute. Il ne se retint que parce qu'il savait combien le voir mourir ferait souffrir l'ange et qu'il voulait le lui épargner. Tant pis. Il mettrait fin à ses jours une fois Castiel exécuté s'ils en arrivaient là. Il refusait de rester dans un monde où l'ange qu'il aimait – son âme sœur – n'était plus là.

Il était toujours en quête d'une solution miracle quand Castiel reprit finalement la parole.

\- Si tu veux savoir Michael… non, ce n'est pas ma seule défense même s'il me semble que c'est un point important que je me devais de te signaler. Que je me ferais un plaisir de la présenter à nouveau lors de mon procès, car ces méthodes ne doivent pas perdurer.

\- Si ce n'est pas ta seule défense alors, vas-y, Castiel… dis-moi exactement comment tu comptes échapper à la justice.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire. Ils n'avaient plus aucune option, mais il voulait croire que Castiel avait eu une idée brillante. Qu'il avait trouvé un plan infaillible qui leur sauverait la vie à tous les deux.

\- J'ai tué Lucifer.

Dean sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que l'ange confessait son crime. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il espérait obtenir en le faisant. Il n'obtiendrait aucune clémence de la part de Michael et il était en train de lui donner exactement ce que l'archange attendait depuis le début. C'était stupide et Dean avait envie de le lui hurler, mais il devait faire confiance à Castiel. Il devait croire en lui. Comme l'ange l'avait toujours fait.

\- Je l'ai tué oui, mais j'ai agi en légitime défense. Lucifer était un monstre. Il faisait du mal à des innocents. Il a torturé, battu et violé Dean depuis ses quinze ans. Il était capable du pire et, si je n'étais pas intervenu, il l'aurait probablement tué sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je l'ai tué pour sauver la vie d'un innocent et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Michael le regarda pendant une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Dean se doutait qu'une telle défense ne tiendrait jamais la route face à quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun respect pour les humains. Qui les voyait comme des objets dont on pouvait disposer à sa guise.

\- Lucifer avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur ses esclaves. Il avait le droit de faire usage d'eux comme bon lui semblait. C'est la loi. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir et tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer pour si peu.

Si peu? Dean avait presque envie de rire en entendant cela. Voilà ce que représentait sa vie pour la majorité des anges et archanges. Il n'avait aucune importance. Il était interchangeable. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet. Castiel aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une telle défense n'aurait aucune chance de fonctionner. Il avait toutefois eu le mérite d'essayer. Dean devait le reconnaître. Il était toutefois presque sûr que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Castiel, tu n'es pas idiot et tu sais que cette défense ne tiendra pas la route devant le tribunal. Tu es libre de plaider la légitime défense, mais sauf si tu peux prouver que Lucifer en avait après toi et qu'il a tenté de te tuer lui-même, tu seras condamné. C'est comme ça.

Castiel baissa alors la tête, visiblement résigné. Dean aurait aimé savoir comment lui redonner espoir, mais il était désespéré lui aussi. Il avait conscience qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il n'avait même plus le cœur à essayer. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Même s'il doutait de pouvoir réellement être prêt à voir Castiel mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de mes esclaves? demanda finalement Castiel.

Lui aussi avait baissé les bras. Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il pu continuer à garder espoir? Ils faisaient face à un ennemi plus puissant et bien armé qu'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à lui et, même si Dean voulait croire qu'ensemble ils étaient invincibles, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient trouvé plus fort qu'eux.

\- Ils seront donnés à l'un de nos frères ou sœurs, répondit Michael comme si ce n'était pas important.

Ça ne l'était sans doute pas pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un petit détail sans importance. Il ne les considérait pas comme des personnes.

\- Je pourrais les récupérer, intervint alors Gabriel. Je saurais parfaitement quoi en faire. Je saurais les remettre sur le droit chemin.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait presque oublié sa présence. Gabriel avait toutefois été intelligent en choisissant de ne pas intervenir. Il ne devait surtout pas s'impliquer et prendre le risque d'être arrêté à son tour. Il devait rester neutre pour avoir une chance de les aider ensuite. Sa proposition était judicieuse. Même si elle ne concernait très certainement pas Dean. Lui était destiné à rejoindre Uriel. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait y réchapper.

\- Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi tu es là, Gabriel? demanda alors Uriel.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils allaient échouer à nouveau. Jamais l'archange n'aurait une bonne excuse à fournir quant à sa présence. Il était évident qu'il était venu les avertir. Gabriel l'avait dit lui-même; Michael ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

\- Je suis venu pour la même raison que toi, Uriel. Pour les empêcher de fuir. Sauf si tu as menti sur ce qui t'a poussé à venir? répondit Gabriel sans se démonter.

Uriel ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour contre-attaquer, mais Michael reprit la parole avant lui.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux. Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous disputer. Uriel, je suis désolé, mais Gabriel est plus vieux que toi et, par conséquent, il a la priorité sur les esclaves. Sauf si Raphael exige de les récupérer, ils sont à lui… que cela te plaise ou non. Quant à sa présence ici, elle n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas lui le coupable.

Dean fut soulagé d'entendre que le statut d'archange de Gabriel lui donnait le droit de passer outre ce qu'Uriel voulait. Heureusement pour eux, Michael respectait la loi à la lettre. Sans ça, jamais Gabriel n'aurait eu gain de cause.

\- Bien sûr, Gabriel, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'ai confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je garderais un œil sur toi à compter d'aujourd'hui. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit d'illégal, je me ferais un malin plaisir de te réserver le même sort qu'à Castiel.

Gabriel choisit de ne rien dire. Ce qui était une nouvelle fois judicieux. Dean n'en savait toujours pas plus sur son propre sort, mais il espérait que Gabriel parviendrait à le récupérer lui aussi. Il préférait ne pas poser la question. Il ne voulait pas stresser Castiel plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

\- Je suis désolé, intervint Uriel. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Gabriel, je m'excuse, mais, Michael… il me semblait que nous étions d'accord pour que Dean me rejoigne. Je pensais que c'était acté.

Dean avait envie de pleurer. Il avait presque l'impression qu'Uriel avait lu dans ses pensées. Il avait posé la question que le jeune esclave refusait de poser lui-même. Celle dont la réponse le terrifiait. Il sentit Castiel se tendre à nouveau à côté de lui. Il adressa une prière silencieuse à qui l'écoutait pour que l'issue soit favorable. Il préférait ne pas trop y croire. Il avait trop peur d'être terriblement déçu ensuite.

\- Dean sera à toi si et seulement si personne de plus haut gradé que toi ne le veut. C'est comme ça que ça se passe et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondit Michael d'un ton froid.

\- Je veux Dean aussi. Il fait partie du lot et je sais mieux que quiconque ce dont il est capable. Je sais déjà que je retirerais énormément de plaisir de sa présence chez moi, assura Gabriel en adressant un clin d'œil à Michael.

Dean aurait aimé lui sauter au cou à cet instant précis. Il allait peut-être échapper à Uriel et être chez Gabriel signifiait qu'il serait libre de chercher un moyen de sauver Castiel. Il y avait peut-être encore un espoir en fin de compte. Il avait besoin de s'y raccrocher pour ne pas s'effondrer devant tout le monde.

\- Il est à toi, asséna Michael rapidement.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était soulagé, mais il jouait son rôle et de toute évidence, personne ne semblait l'avoir deviné.

Rien n'était parfait. Le jeune esclave savait que la situation pouvait sembler désespérée, mais il entrevoyait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Une lumière qui changeait tout. Parce qu'il avait encore une chance. C'était risqué et cela demanderait que Gabriel se mette en danger pour de bon. Dean était toutefois sûr que l'archange le ferait sans hésiter pour son frère. Parce qu'ils avaient le même genre de relation que Sam et lui. Parce qu'ils avaient tout l'un pour l'autre depuis le début.

\- Il est temps, Castiel. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher Michael d'emmener Castiel, mais il avait besoin de lui dire « au revoir ». Besoin de lui parler. Peut-être de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer. Pour que l'ange puisse le regarder dans les yeux et comprendre qu'il allait lui sauver la vie. Qu'il ne baissait pas les bras. Qu'il existait un espoir malgré tout.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui dire au revoir? demanda-t-il finalement.

Michael secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- C'est hors de question.

Dean ne pouvait pas accepter cette réponse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Michael refusait. Cela ne changeait rien. Il ne demandait que quelques secondes. Il ne s'opposait pas à l'arrestation. Il ne représentait aucune menace. Il ressentit le besoin d'insister.

\- Juste quelques secondes… juste pour lui dire « au revoir ». Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Je ne vais rien tenter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux exiger quoi que ce soit de moi, humain? Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de parler.

\- Je sais… je sais que c'est sans doute… trop et… indigne de votre part de vous rabaisser à m'accorder une faveur, mais je… je vous en supplie.

Michael le dévisagea alors avec un dégoût évident. Dean détestait avoir à se rabaisser de la sorte. Il détestait avoir à supplier, mais il était prêt à tout pour avoir juste quelques mots avec Castiel. Pour lui murmurer qu'il aimait. Il était presque sûr que Castiel en avait tout autant besoin que lui.

\- Tu peux supplier tant que tu veux. Ça ne changera rien. On y va.

\- Non, intervint Dean en saisissant le bras de Michael pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il savait que c'était stupide. Que c'était dangereux également. Il ne devait pas toucher Michael. Il n'obtiendrait pas son accord ainsi. Il risquait juste de l'énerver un peu plus encore, mais il était désespéré et cela le poussait à agir sans réfléchir.

Il regretta son geste presque aussitôt quand l'archange le foudroya du regard. Pouvait-il le tuer? Dean était presque sûr qu'il en avait le droit. Il recula d'un pas en relâchant le bras de Michael. Il était prêt à s'excuser même s'il pensait que cela ne changerait rien.

\- Touche-moi encore une fois et je t'emmène toi aussi. Bien sûr, tu n'auras pas le droit à un procès toi. Oh! tu ne seras pas exécuté. Pas parce que nous aurons pitié de toi, mais parce que le sort qu'on réserve aux créatures de ton espère est pire encore. Crois-moi…

Dean n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Il les savait tous suffisamment cruels pour le faire souffrir atrocement. Il avait toutefois envie d'insister. Besoin de s'entêter pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde avec Castiel. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient être séparés. Il avait besoin que l'ange garde espoir.

Il refit un pas en direction de Michael, prêt à retenter sa chance en dépit du bon sens quand Castiel leva son bras pour l'interposer entre le jeune esclave et l'archange. Dean le regarda alors, surpris.

\- Ça suffit, Dean, tu en as fait assez. Je suis dans cette situation à cause de toi et je n'ai pas envie d'assister à une nouvelle de tes scènes. Arrête de te montrer ridicule et de me faire honte.

Dean savait au plus profond de lui que Castiel disait cela pour lui sauver la mise. Il ne pensait pas ces choses. Il ne les avait jamais pensées. Cependant, les mots étaient tout de même douloureux à entendre, car ils faisaient écho à toutes les peurs que le jeune esclave avait le plus souvent de la peine à ignorer.

\- Cas, je… commença-t-il malgré lui.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Cas. Mon nom est Castiel et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je n'ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus avec toi. Inutile de supplier. Si je ne t'avais pas connu, je n'aurais jamais été arrêté. C'est fini.

Dean recula alors comme frappé en plein visage ou en plein cœur. Il baissa les yeux pour échapper au regard amusé de Michael. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier ce qui poussait Castiel à agir de la sorte. Il devait garder en mémoire que l'ange faisait cela pour lui. Que c'était sans doute plus douloureux encore pour lui de prononcer ses horreurs que pour Dean de les entendre.

\- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir y aller, lança finalement Michael.

Dean choisit de ne pas les regarder partir. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait qu'il allait s'effondrer une fois les trois anges partis, mais il savait également que ce serait pire encore s'il regardait Castiel disparaître. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. À peine une seconde plus tard, le bruissement des ailes de Michael et Uriel lui signala qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Castiel n'était plus là.

Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de réagir. Il avait la sensation de ne rien ressentir. Que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Après un moment, la douleur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine et il tombe aussitôt à genoux. Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses sanglots. Il n'essuya pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Gabriel finit par venir s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Dean vint aussitôt se blottit contre lui. Il avait besoin de son soutien. Besoin que quelqu'un de plus fort que lui lui redonne un semblant d'énergie. Sans ça, il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais se relever.

\- On va le sortir de là, Dean. Je te le promets. Je ne laisserais pas ce salopard gagner.

Le jeune esclave était convaincu que Gabriel ne disait pas ça uniquement pour le rassurer. Il le savait sincère et déterminé, mais il était difficile de se raccrocher à ces quelques paroles quand il avait l'impression qu'on venait tout juste d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais connu de douleur aussi intense. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait l'ignorer et tenter de continuer à se battre.

\- Quant à ce que Cassie a dit… on sait toi et moi que c'était uniquement pour te protéger et pour t'éviter de commettre une erreur grossière. Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Tu es toute sa vie, Dean. Tu es son âme sœur.

Le jeune esclave hocha la tête. Il savait tout ça. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de se l'entendre dire, mais cela lui faisait tout de même du bien. C'était sans nul doute ce que Gabriel cherchait en parlant ainsi. Il voulait l'aider à se relever. L'aider à passer outre son chagrin et à se concentrer sur leur nouvel objectif. Sauver Castiel. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Dean n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre éternellement sur son sort. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il allait échapper à Uriel. Il allait avoir une chance d'aider Castiel. L'ange, lui, serait bientôt emprisonné et jugé. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de s'abandonner ainsi à la peur et au chagrin.

\- On va le sauver, confirma-t-il quand il fut capable de parler.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va le sauver, assura Gabriel.

Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux et laissa l'archange le serrer contre lui pendant encore quelques secondes. Il allait reprendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas le choix. Par contre, pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen d'ignorer la douleur atroce qui enserrait son cœur et tordait ses entrailles. Il devait se raccrocher au mince espoir qui continuait à l'animer. Il devait penser à Castiel et à lui seul. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas prendre fin aujourd'hui. Dean le refusait.


	34. Appel à la résistance

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 34 corrigé par Elissa. Merci à elle de prendre du temps pour relire mes chapitres et me donner des idées pour ma prochaine histoire. D'ailleurs, si vous en avez vous aussi … n'hésitez pas je suis preneuse.**

**En attendant, voici le chapitre 14. Dean prend les choses en main et choisit de se battre pour Castiel.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Resistance de Muse**

**Chapitre 34 : Appel à la résistance**

_La vraie résistance ne consiste pas seulement à manifester symboliquement le week-end, elle consiste à changer efficacement les données du monde. »_

_Arundhati Roy_

Dean avait pleuré longtemps. Il avait rapidement perdu la notion du temps, mais il savait qu'il était resté dans les bras de Gabriel pendant au moins une heure. Quand il s'était relevé ensuite, tout son corps était courbaturé et ses genoux le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Il n'y prêta toutefois pas attention. Il avait bien plus important à penser.

Il s'était accordé le temps d'accepter le départ de Castiel. Il avait laissé à son chagrin la possibilité de s'exprimer, mais il devait reprendre le dessus. Il refusait de continuer à s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort éternellement. Castiel était enfermé quelque part. Il allait devoir faire face à un procès et à une très probable condamnation à mort. Dean devait tout faire pour le sauver. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour ça. Il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

Gabriel était heureusement de son côté. Il refusait lui aussi d'abandonner son frère. Son soutien n'était pas une surprise pour le jeune esclave. Gabriel avait toujours soutenu Castiel. Il avait toujours été là pour lui même quand l'ange prenait des décisions contestables et agissait dans son dos. Il ne lui faisait jamais le moindre reproche. Il se contentait d'être là pour le réconforter ou pour tenter de nettoyer derrière lui. Il s'était mis en danger pour Castiel, mais il le referait sans hésiter une seconde. Tout comme Dean, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour son frère.

Sam, Charlie, Victor et Garth étaient eux aussi déterminés à faire quelque chose. Ils auraient pu choisir de rester à l'écart. Gabriel leur avait obtenu une nouvelle chance chez lui. Ils auraient pu y être heureux et en sécurité, mais Castiel était leur ami. Il leur avait sauvé la vie et ils ne comptaient pas l'abandonner à son sort. Dean savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour réellement pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils avaient besoin d'une armée. Ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Dean en discuta longuement avec eux. Il avait pris les reines du sauvetage de Castiel sans réellement demander à quiconque si ce rôle devait lui revenir. Il n'était pas le seul à aimer Castiel, mais il était celui pour qui l'ange avait tué Lucifer. Il était en partie responsable de son sort. Il avait à cœur de réparer son erreur. De rectifier la situation et de libérer celui qu'il aimait.

Personne ne contesta son choix et tout le monde lui apporta du soutien. Le plan de Dean était relativement simple. Il allait demander l'aide des résistants. Ils avaient tous semblés plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de coopérer avec Castiel et Gabriel. Le jeune esclave espérait qu'ils le seraient tout autant à l'idée de lui sauver la vie maintenant. Castiel faisait partie d'eux. Il était l'un des leurs. Par contre, rien ne garantissait qu'ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour lui.

John et Bobby étaient partants, bien sûr. Dean n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde. Avoir l'appui de son père et du chef de la résistance était un plus considérable. Le jeune esclave espérait sincèrement que cela aiderait à convaincre les indécis. À construire cette armée dont ils avaient tant besoin pour mener cette bataille. Dean savait que beaucoup pourraient probablement mourir durant l'opération. Peut-être lui. Ou peut-être l'un de ses proches. Cependant, la vie de Castiel valait tous les sacrifices à ses yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à souhaiter que tous les résistants voient les choses du même œil que lui.

Bobby se chargea d'organiser la réunion. Dean serait à nouveau amené à prendre la parole. Il n'était pas stressé à l'idée de prendre la parole en public cette fois. Il était en revanche totalement terrifié de ne pas obtenir ce pour quoi il était là. Sans l'aide des résistants, leur plan n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner. Dean se battrait quand même. Il tenterait de libérer Castiel. Par contre, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il y laisserait la vie et que Castiel serait ensuite exécuté sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Il était toujours angoissé quand il se planta devant les résistants venus l'écouter. John et Bobby se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, leurs regards posés sur lui. Les avoir aussi proche de lui l'aidait grandement. Cela n'effaçait pas ses doutes, mais cela l'aidait à les surmonter.

Gabriel, Sam, Charlie et les autres avaient également tenu à être présents. Dean n'était pas seul. Il ne le serait jamais vraiment du moment qu'il pouvait compter sur ses proches, mais il avait tout de même la sensation d'être face à une montagne insurmontable et, quand il faisait ainsi face à une épreuve, il se tournait toujours vers Castiel pour se donner du courage. L'ange n'était pas là cette fois et, même entouré par l'affection de sa famille – de sang et adoptive – il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Pas même quand Lucifer le violait et le battait. Pas même quand il l'enfermait dans cette minuscule cellule sans le nourrir. C'était un sentiment terrifiant que Dean aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer.

Après quelques secondes à observer chacune des personnes présentes, Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Gabriel. L'archange lui sourit en hochant la tête. Il lui faisait confiance pour réussir cette mission. Il avait été là pour lui depuis que Michael avait emmené Castiel. Il avait été son pilier ces derniers jours et Dean n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Il hocha la tête à son tour pour signifier à Gabriel qu'il était prêt puis il reporta son attention sur les résistants qui attendaient patiemment de l'entendre. C'était le moment ou jamais de les convaincre. Son discours était un tournant dans cette mission. Il était susceptible de tout changer. Dean avait conscience de l'immense responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. C'était à lui maintenant de s'en montrer digne.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on vous a dit ou ce que vous avez entendu, mais, il y a maintenant deux jours, Castiel a été arrêté par Michael pour le meurtre de Lucifer. Il a été conduit quelque part, probablement dans une cellule où il sera torturé. Il y aura un procès et… il sera condamné à mort.

Il s'interrompit et observa le visage de son audience. Il voulait voir leur réaction à cette nouvelle. Il fut déçu de n'en obtenir aucune. Tous le regardaient avec calme. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris. Ils ne semblaient pas choqués ou tristes non plus. Ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe, mais Dean refusait de se laisser abattre. Il enchaîna.

\- Castiel a tué Lucifer. Tout le monde le sait et il a avoué à Michael. Il l'a fait parce qu'il savait que sans ses aveux, je tenterais tout pour être désigné coupable à sa place. Il s'est dénoncé pour moi… tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à une condamnation.

Il avait espéré obtenir au moins un semblant de réaction en expliquant comment l'ange s'était sacrifié pour lui, mais, une nouvelle fois, personne ne réagit vraiment. Ils ne semblaient pas admiratifs du courage de l'ange. Ils ne semblaient même pas réellement se soucier de son sort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction que lui avait eue en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait serré les poings et juré qu'il ferait en sorte de le sortir de là. Il avait semblé furieux et triste, mais, de toute évidence, ses acolytes n'étaient pas aussi affectés que lui. Dean aurait aimé qu'il lui dise quoi faire pour changer ça. Cependant, Bobby se contenta de lui faire signe de poursuivre. Le jeune esclave reporta alors son attention sur son audience.

\- Castiel va être exécuté. On ne sait pas encore quand, mais on sait que ce sera très certainement rapidement et on ne peut pas… on ne peut pas accepter ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Une nouvelle fois, son affirmation fut accueillie par un silence qui commençait doucement à l'énerver. Il devait garder son calme, mais c'était difficile pour lui. Il en allait de la vie de celui qu'il aimait. C'était trop important pour qu'il reste impassible.

Peut-être avait-il abordé tout cela sous le mauvais angle. Il n'avait parlé que de ce que Castiel avait fait pour lui. Les résistants ne se sentaient peut-être pas concernés. Il devait les inclure. Il devait parler de ce que l'ange avait fait pour eux.

\- Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment… je sais que vous n'avez pas le luxe de vous soucier de mon sort, mais vous ne devez pas oublier que Castiel s'est également sacrifié pour chacun d'entre vous. Il a mis sa vie en danger pour nous tous. Même alors qu'il allait être emmené, il a avant tout pensé à tous ceux qu'il avait protégés jusque-là. Il s'est assuré qu'ils ne seraient pas arrêtés ou confiés à des anges qui leur feraient du mal. Il est prêt à mourir pour nous.

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces gens pourtant censés être particulièrement altruistes ne semblaient pas touchés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Dean les trouvait tous égoïstes, mais il se garda de le leur dire. Cela n'arrangerait très certainement pas la situation pour lui.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Castiel a pris un risque inconsidéré. Il a choisi de mettre sa vie en danger et il l'a fait sans demander l'avis de personne ici. Il a commis une erreur, mais tuer Lucifer n'en était pas une. Bien sûr, il l'a fait en partie parce qu'il souhaitait me sauver la vie et, bien sûr, il a agi sans réfléchir et sans demander d'aide. Cependant, il a agi dans l'urgence. En débarrassant le monde de ce monstre, il nous a tous aidés. Lucifer était cruel et violent. Il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer chacun d'entre vous. Il y aurait même pris un plaisir certain. En le tuant, il a libéré les esclaves qui vivaient toujours sous son toit. Il leur a sauvé la vie à eux aussi. Il a rendu le monde un peu meilleur, et ce n'est pas parfait, mais, ce sacrifice, il l'a fait pour nous tous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez ignorer.

Dean s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, mais choisit d'enchaîner aussitôt. Il ne servait à rien d'attendre une réaction de ceux qui l'écoutaient. Il était évident qu'il n'en obtiendrait aucune. Il était préférable de tout leur dire et de voir ensuite. Il ne voyait pas comment procéder autrement.

\- Depuis que nous humains avons été créé, Castiel a veillé sur nous. Il a toujours été là pour s'assurer que nous ayons la meilleure chance possible d'évoluer et de grandir. Il a fini par nous apprécier. Il voulait faire partie de nous. Il n'a jamais… jamais manqué à sa tâche. Il n'a jamais trahi la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Pas même quand ses frères et sœurs ont décidé de prendre le pouvoir. Seul, il ne pouvait pas renverser la situation et nous libérer, mais il a tout de même continué à agir. Il s'est joint à vous. Il vous a aidé et il a sauvé autant de personnes qu'il pouvait le faire sans se trahir. Il n'a jamais songé à ce que cela pourrait lui coûter. Il a juste choisi de poursuivre la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. Pas par devoir. Pas par obligation. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il nous aimait. Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on se mette en danger pour l'aider. Parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose sans hésiter si l'un d'entre vous s'était retrouvé emprisonné à sa place. Alors voilà… voilà pourquoi je suis ici parmi vous. J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de votre soutien pour sauver quelqu'un qui a mis sa vie en danger un nombre incalculable de fois pour nous tous.

Dean en avait fini avec son petit discours. Contrairement à sa première intervention, il n'obtint aucun applaudissement. Il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un long silence qui le mettait hors de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir envie de le suivre. Personne ne semblait réellement concerné. La dernière fois, ils avaient donné leur accord sans hésiter, mais, bien sûr, cela n'impliquait pas à l'époque qu'ils se mettent en danger pour Castiel. Cette fois, c'était différent. Dean les trouvait tous incroyablement lâches et, cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur cacher. Ils ne voulaient pas l'aider. Il n'avait pas à taire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Cela ne changerait plus rien de toute façon.

\- J'espère au moins que vous réalisez combien vous êtes tous plus égoïstes les uns que les autres. Bien sûr, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup. Je sais que m'aider impliquerait que vous preniez des risques. Certains mourront sans doute, mais n'est-ce pas tout le sens de ce mouvement de résistance que vous avez créé? Vous êtes prêts à donner votre vie pour d'autres êtres humains que vous ne connaissez pas, mais vous refusez de le faire pour un ange qui s'est sacrifié pour vous… qui a eu le courage de venir vous demander de l'accepter… pour un ange qui est sans doute plus humain que la majorité d'entre vous? C'est lâche et égoïste et ça me donne envie de vomir.

Il avait le cœur qui battait vite et fort. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le front couvert de sueur. Il était fou de rage. Il avait envie de crier. De secouer chacune des personnes devant lui jusqu'à leur faire entendre raison. Il avait envie de les frapper pour qu'ils comprennent combien il souffrait.

\- Je sais que sans votre aide, je n'ai probablement aucune chance de le sauver, mais, vous savez quoi? Je vais tout de même essayer. Je vais aller le chercher et j'irais seul si c'est nécessaire. Parce que c'est exactement ce que Castiel a fait quand j'étais chez Lucifer. Il n'a pas réfléchi. Il n'a pas eu peur. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Il s'est jeté dans la bataille et il a pris des risques. Je vais le prendre en exemple. Parce qu'il est admirable et courageux. Parce qu'il est finalement meilleur que vous et tant pis si je meurs. Au moins, je partirais avec la conscience vierge de toute culpabilité. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en dire autant de vous tous.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna rapidement sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait pas l'aide de ces gens, il allait devoir s'en passer. Cela compliquait sérieusement sa tâche, mais cela ne le pousserait certainement pas à baisser les bras. Il n'abandonnerait jamais Castiel à son sort. Il refusait même de l'envisager.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'endroit sans l'intervention de Gabriel et l'archange semblait occupé à parler avec Bobby. Dean mit toutefois de la distance entre les résistants et lui. Il ne voulait plus leur parler. Il ne voulait même pas les regarder. Il leur tourna le dos et fit face au mur. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

\- Dean?

La voix de son père dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se tourna en un bond. John le regardait avec une tendresse évidente. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il avait parlé de se battre seul à la fin de son discours, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait des gens de son côté.

\- On se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. On n'a pas besoin d'eux. On va sauver Castiel. On le fera ensemble. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi… et pas seulement sur moi d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas seul et, si nous ne sommes pas vraiment une armée, on fera tout de même en sorte que cela soit suffisant.

Dean aurait aimé être aussi enthousiaste que son père tentait de l'être, mais il était également réaliste. Ils n'avaient que peu de chances de réussir.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance? demanda-t-il alors.

John posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment. Dean sentit un mince espoir naitre en lui.

\- Je ne sais pas et, de toute façon, je me fiche pas mal de nos chances de réussir. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me soucier des probabilités. J'ai toujours agi en faisant ce qui me semblait juste. Je l'ai fait avec mon cœur et avec mes tripes. Je suis toujours là. Ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non?

Dean hocha la tête. Ce que son père disait avait du sens. Cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer entièrement, mais cela lui donnait le courage de poursuivre.

\- Il est question de sauver l'âme sœur de mon fils. De sauver celui qui m'a permis de vous retrouver Sam et toi. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour Castiel. Pas uniquement pour toi, mais aussi et surtout parce que c'est une des personnes les plus extraordinaires qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Parce qu'il mérite de vivre et parce que vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux. Alors… que tous ces lâches aillent se faire voir. On n'a pas besoin d'eux.

Dean sourit à son père. John le prit alors dans ses bras et le jeune esclave se blottit aussitôt contre lui sans hésiter. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Tellement heureux de pouvoir compter sur lui. John était intelligent, fort et courageux. Il avait survécu seul jusque-là. Il saurait quoi faire. Il serait d'une aide précieuse. Peut-être que son expérience et celle de Bobby suffiraient à leur donner l'avantage. C'était en tout cas ce que le jeune esclave avait envie de croire pour le moment.

\- Tu dois leur laisser du temps.

Dean recula quand il entendit la voix de Bobby. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Ce que tu leur demandes n'est pas facile à accepter pour eux. Ils ne connaissent pas Castiel comme tu le connais toi et il n'est pas question de quelque chose d'anodin. Tu leur as demandé de mettre leur vie en péril pour un ange. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas simple pour eux. Pas après ce que d'autres anges leur ont fait subir. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus juste. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils acceptent de nous aider, mais tu dois leur donner quelques jours pour réfléchir.

Dean doutait d'avoir quelques jours. Castiel était enfermé quelque part et personne ne savait quand son procès aurait mieux. S'il patientait et arrivait trop tard, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il devait également reconnaître que sa requête n'était probablement pas facile à accepter pour ces gens. Il était prêt à leur accorder le bénéfice du doute et quelques jours de réflexion, mais il n'attendrait pas éternellement.

\- Tu devrais de ton côté commencer à réfléchir au meilleur plan pour sauver Castiel. Que cela se fasse avec eux ou sans eux, on aura besoin de savoir comment procéder. Il nous faut un plan aussi infaillible que possible. Gabriel t'aidera. John aussi. Qui sait… peut-être auront-ils finalement changé d'avis quand tu auras enfin mis au point ton plan.

Dean acquiesça. C'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire. Même s'il avait envie de passer à l'action immédiatement, il devait réfléchir. Il devait tenter d'établir un plan. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous foncer tête baissée. Ils se feraient tuer aussitôt. Il avait toutefois déjà quelques idées en tête. Il n'était pas sûr que tous seraient partants.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas encore tous les détails et je sais que j'aurais besoin de l'expérience de Papa et de Gabriel pour l'affiner, mais… il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : je tuerais sans hésiter tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin. Nous ne ferons aucun prisonnier. Nous n'épargnerons personne. Nous les tuerons tous les uns après les autres.

Bobby fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Dean soutint son regard. Il ne changerait pas d'avis sur ce point. Il tuerait quiconque se mettra en travers de sa route. Il tuerait Michael également. Uriel. Il le ferait avec un plaisir certain. Il ne laisserait personne l'en dissuader. Il se fichait des conséquences. Il était prêt à fuir ensuite avec Castiel si nécessaire. Sauver Castiel restait bien sûr son objectif premier, mais il avait également besoin de se venger. Besoin de faire payer à tous ces salopards ce qu'on leur avait fait subir depuis le début. Peu importait qu'il soit moins fort ou moins puissant qu'eux. Il était déterminé et il avait suffisamment souffert pour que son désir de vengeance soit plus fort que tout… et que tout le monde.

* * *

Michael n'avait plus adressé la parole à Castiel après leur départ de chez lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit où il allait le conduire ou comment les choses allaient se dérouler maintenant. Il ne lui avait pas donné la moindre information sur la date du procès ou sur les droits dont Castiel disposait encore.

L'ange n'avait pas posé de questions. Il connaissait suffisamment Michael pour savoir qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il devait prendre un malin plaisir à le laisser imaginer le pire. C'était le début de sa torture. Elle ne prendrait certainement fin que le jour où on l'exécuterait.

Castiel fut finalement conduit dans une minuscule cellule sans fenêtre et sans éclairage. On l'assit sur une chaise particulièrement inconfortable avant de l'attacher. Il était officiellement prisonnier jusqu'au procès et il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus la lumière du jour avant cette date.

Il s'y était préparé durant le voyage. Il ne fut donc pas surpris. Les menottes qui l'empêchaient de bouger avaient été spécialement conçues pour retenir un ange. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Il aurait fallu un miracle ou une intervention extérieure pour qu'il ait la moindre chance. Il ne pouvait plus que prendre son mal en patience.

Personne ne vint le voir durant les premiers jours. Puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger, de boire ou de dormir pour rester en vie, il ne reçut pas la moindre visite. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. La seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir était Dean et il doutait de revoir le jeune homme un jour.

Par contre, à force d'être seul et de n'être entouré que par le silence, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser. Il tenta de ne se remémorer que de bons moments. Il pensa aussi fort qu'il le put à Dean, Gabriel et tous ses proches. Cependant, plus les heures passaient et plus les idées négatives pullulaient dans son cerveau hyperactif.

Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de la mort. Peu importait qu'il ne sache pas où il irait ensuite. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour la cause en laquelle il croyait. Il ne regrettait rien. Pas d'avoir rencontré Dean, pas de lui avoir sauvé la vie ou d'être tombé amoureux de lui et certainement pas d'avoir tué Lucifer. Il avait fait un choix. Il avait privilégié la sécurité et la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait à la sienne. C'était une décision qu'il assumait pleinement. Qu'il referait dans l'instant si on le lui demandait.

Il avait commis un meurtre et, s'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être un assassin, il savait que son geste avait été justifié. Lucifer était un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Il avait payé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Justice avait été rendue. C'était exactement ce que Castiel prévoyait de dire lors de son procès. Il savait que cela ne lui permettrait pas d'être disculpé, mais il ne supplierait pas. Il ne mentirait pas non plus. Il dirait toute la vérité… sa vérité. Il prierait ensuite pour que cela pousse certains de ses frères et sœurs à réfléchir enfin. À se poser les bonnes questions.

Castiel ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir en même temps que Dean, mais c'était uniquement pour ne pas donner l'impression au jeune homme qu'il était le surveillait en passant toutes ses heures à le regarder. Ce qu'il avait tout de même fait parfois. Juste parce qu'il s'agissait là d'une des choses qu'il préférait faire.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Sans savoir si le soleil était levé ou non et sans que sa journée soit rythmée par des repas, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il était absorbé par ses pensées. Occupé à se poser des questions et à imaginer d'autres scénarios.

Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, il ne sursauta pas. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers son visiteur. Il fut surpris de reconnaître Rafael.

Lui et l'archange n'avaient jamais été proches. Castiel ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Il avait aidé Lucifer et Michael à asservir les humains. Il n'avait jamais tenté de se rebeller et il ne semblait pas gêné de voir ses frères poursuivre cette œuvre des années plus tard. Il ne se mêlait pas vraiment à tout ça. Il restait à l'écart et il n'avait pas d'esclaves à lui, mais Castiel le soupçonnait d'être tout de même proche de Michael. Il l'avait toujours admiré.

Sa venue était à la fois une surprise et quelque chose de logique. Michael l'avait très certainement envoyé interroger Castiel. Ou juste le torturer pendant des heures pour le plaisir. Qu'il ait choisi de l'envoyer plutôt que de s'en charger lui-même était en revanche étonnant, mais il jugeait qu'il avait probablement plus important à faire. Comme organiser un procès.

\- Castiel, lança Rafael en entrant dans la pièce.

D'un claquement de doigts, il alluma la lumière. Castiel ferma aussitôt les yeux et laissa le temps à ses pupilles de s'habituer à l'éclairage avant de les rouvrir.

\- Rafael, répondit-il quand il regarda son frère à nouveau.

Rafael n'était pas aussi impressionnant que Michael et Lucifer, mais il restait un archange. Ses pouvoirs étaient quasiment illimités. Il était l'un des êtres les plus puissants de la création et Castiel ne devait surtout pas l'oublier.

\- Je suis venu te parler et, avant que tu ne me poses la question… non, personne ne nous écoute. Nous sommes seuls. Tu es libre de me dire tout ce que tu as envie de me dire. Rien ne sera ensuite retenu contre toi.

\- Si ce sont des aveux que tu espères obtenir, tu arrives trop tard. J'ai déjà tout confessé à Michael. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas très envie de te parler. Je ne comprends même pas vraiment ce que tu fais ici.

Rafael s'approcha de lui, fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit dessus. Il croisa ensuite ses jambes et posa ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Castiel le regarda faire les sourcils froncés. Rafael semblait calme. Il n'était visiblement pas vexé par le ton glacial de son petit frère.

\- Je suis ici pour te donner une chance d'échapper à une condamnation à mort. Elle est la seule que tu auras et je te conseille vivement de la saisir. Je sais que tu es prêt à mourir, mais je suis aussi sûr que tu as envie de vivre alors… tu ferais bien de commencer à parler.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce que Rafael voulait entendre. Tout le monde le savait coupable et personne n'acceptait l'idée qu'il puisse avoir agi en état de légitime défense. Que son meurtre était justifié. Rafael n'était pas différent des autres. Lui parler ne lui apporterait rien de plus.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Je sais que tu condamnes mon geste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais envie de m'aider. J'ai surtout l'impression que me faire parler pour ensuite me dire que cela ne changera rien est la manière dont Michael a envie de me torturer. Désolé, mais je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

Rafael soupira alors longuement. Castiel l'avait très certainement percé à jour et cela semblait l'avoir agacé. L'ange avait presque envie de sourire. C'était une petite victoire, mais dans sa situation c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te torturer, Castiel. Si tu me connaissais un peu mieux tu saurais que ce n'est pas une méthode que j'approuve. Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de comprendre comment toi… un ange qui a pourtant toujours mis un point d'honneur à suivre les règles a décidé du jour au lendemain d'assassiner l'un de ses frères. Je veux comprendre ton geste.

Castiel estimait ne pas avoir à se justifier. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne connaissait pas Rafael. L'archange n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître. Il n'avait jamais semblé désireux de passer du temps avec lui. Castiel l'avait accepté.

\- Tu as raison… je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, mais je sais que tu es proche de Michael. Je sais que tu l'étais aussi de Lucifer même si tu n'as jamais eu avec les liens que Michael avait. Tu l'appréciais. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre pourquoi le tuer était nécessaire. Tu ne pourras jamais approuver mon geste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps à me poser ces questions puisqu'on sait tous les deux que cela ne changera strictement rien à mon sort en fin de compte.

Rafael haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas encore prêt à baisser les bras. Castiel allait devoir endurer cette entrevue pendant encore un moment. Il y avait toutefois un bon côté à avoir de la compagnie. Elle faisait passer le temps un peu plus vite et peut-être finirait-il enfin par connaître la date de son procès.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été proches, Castiel. Sans doute parce que nous sommes trop différents. Être archange… notre Père nous a toujours dit que cela faisait de nous des êtres supérieurs. On pensait qu'il était préférable pour nous de rester entre archanges. Je sais que Gabriel n'a jamais suivi cette règle, mais, en même temps, il n'a jamais su en suivre une seule. En ce qui me concerne en revanche, je L'ai cru. Peut-être ai-je eu tort, mais il est de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'aime pas l'idée de voir l'un de mes frères se faire exécuter.

Castiel était presque sûr que sa mort n'émouvrait aucun de ses semblables. Mis à part Gabriel, aucun ange ou archange ne pleurerait sa mort. Les propos de Rafael sonnaient comme un mensonge.

\- Je doute sincèrement que ma mort te fasse la moindre peine.

\- La peine… le chagrin… ce sont des sentiments humains Castiel… des faiblesses. Nous ne sommes pas capables de ressentir ces choses et c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres supérieurs. Il n'est pas question de ce que je serais amené à ressentir, mais de l'image que cela donne de nous. Tuer un de nos frères est indigne de nous et ça n'est jamais arrivé par le passé. Je détesterais que cela arrive maintenant. Pas si je suis en mesure de faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Tu peux me croire ou non, mais tu n'as de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre.

Castiel était étonné de voir que son frère semblait aussi sincère. Il refusait toujours de lui faire confiance. Il était probablement juste un très bon acteur. Il devait toutefois reconnaître que ce que Rafael venait de dire avait du sens. Il ne risquait rien à lui parler. Il était déjà sûr d'être condamné à mort d'ici quelques jours. Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver pire. Il ne dirait rien concernant Gabriel. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'incriminer, mais il pouvait au moins tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait tué Lucifer. Cela lui permettrait de faire l'ordre dans les arguments qu'il comptait donner lors de son procès. Il devait voir cela comme une répétition.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je veux bien essayer de t'expliquer. Tu as raison… je n'ai rien à perdre et ça fait passer le temps.

\- Je t'écoute.

Castiel prit le temps de rassembler ses idées. Il devait se montrer aussi clair que possible. Éviter de trop en dire pour ne pas incriminer qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même, mais trouver les bons arguments pour justifier son geste. Ce n'était pas facile. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait la sensation d'en avoir trop à dire. Qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout expliquer. Il devait pourtant essayer.

\- Quand notre Père a créé les humains, il nous a demandé de veiller sur eux. Peut-être pas à vous les archanges parce que vous deviez déjà garder un œil sur nous, mais… les anges… nous avions une seule mission. Veiller à ce que les humains vivent et prospèrent. Évoluent. J'ai passé des siècles entiers à les observer. Je les ai vus apprendre et créer des choses merveilleuses. Je les ai vus s'adapter à leur environnement et le faire évoluer. J'ai été épaté par leur intelligence, leur créativité et leur courage. Je les ai aussi regardé tomber amoureux. Fonder des familles. Tenter d'être heureux. Je… je les ai aimés malgré leurs défauts et pour tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire.

Rafael ne l'interrompit pas. Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner.

\- Bien sûr, je les ai vus commettre des erreurs. Je les ai vus détruire leur environnement et s'entretuer, mais j'avais confiance en eux. Je savais qu'ils étaient capables de s'améliorer. Puis vous avez décidé de prendre le pouvoir. Dès que notre Père est parti, vous avez tout oublié de la mission qu'Il nous avait confiée et vous avez réduit Sa plus merveilleuse création en esclavage. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je croyais. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas vous empêcher de le faire, mais je pouvais tenter d'en sauver un maximum de mon côté.

\- Tu as récupéré des esclaves pour les protéger chez toi. Je sais déjà tout ça, Castiel. Cependant, je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu te conduire à tuer Lucifer.

Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas la même affection que Castiel pour les êtres humains. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre que l'ange ait pu tomber amoureux de l'un d'eux. Il devait toutefois tenter de le lui expliquer.

\- J'ai fini par sauver l'un d'eux… Dean avait vécu l'enfer chez Lucifer. Il a été violé alors qu'il était à peine adolescent. Il a été battu et torturé, mais il avait survécu à tout ça et… son courage, sa force… je le trouvais fascinant. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui sans le vouloir. Je n'ai pas cherché à fuir mes sentiments. Je les ai assumés et j'ai eu la chance que Dean m'aime en retour. Il est alors devenu le centre de mon univers. Il est devenu une partie de moi. Alors, quand Lucifer a remis la main sur lui et a recommencé à le faire souffrir, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Je l'ai tué pour sauver la vie de Dean. La vie d'un homme. Je ne le regrette pas et je le referai si c'était nécessaire. Lucifer méritait de mourir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. C'était un monstre.

Rafael sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner.

\- Nous n'avons pas été créés pour faire le mal, Rafael. Bien au contraire. Nous sommes censés être des êtres bons et incapables d'infliger la moindre souffrance. C'était ainsi que notre Père nous a imaginés et je ne comprends pas comment vous avez tous pu l'oublier aussi facilement.

Rafael haussa les épaules.

\- Quand Il est parti, ça a été rapidement le chaos. Vous, les anges, ne l'avez sans doute pas ressenti, mais… aucun de nous quatre, archanges, ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Michael et Lucifer se sont battus pour assumer le rôle de leader et… je pense qu'à force de nous sentir responsables de tout, le pouvoir nous a sans doute montés à la tête. On était comme des gosses avec un nouveau jouet. Nous n'avons peut-être pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions, mais nous étions pourtant convaincus de le faire à l'époque. Je ne dis pas que cela justifie tout, mais… je pense que l'absence de notre Père n'a pas aidé. S'Il n'avait pas pris la fuite, sans doute n'aurions-nous jamais oublié pourquoi nous étions là.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il devait reconnaître que le départ de leur Père avait été l'élément déclencheur. Lui n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'époque. Il avait bêtement cru que ce n'était que temporaire. Il se sentait de toute façon toujours investi par sa mission. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le départ de leur Père changeait quoi que ce soit. Il avait malheureusement été le seul avec Gabriel à le voir.

\- Quand j'ai appris ton arrestation, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et je dois reconnaître qu'en me penchant sur notre histoire, je ne suis pas nécessairement fier de ce que nous avons fait. Prendre les rênes pour empêcher les humains de s'autodétruire était sans doute nécessaire. Cependant, les réduire en esclavage… les torturer et les faire souffrir gratuitement… ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'approuve. Surtout pas après toutes ces années. Les humains que nous continuons à assouvir aujourd'hui n'ont commis aucun crime. Ils ne sont pas responsables de ce que leurs ancêtres ont fait. Peut-être aurions-nous dû nous y prendre autrement.

Castel était totalement sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rafael soit du même avis que lui sur ce point. Il l'avait cru totalement du côté de Michael. Peut-être était-il finalement sa seule chance de s'en sortir maintenant. Il en doutait, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher cet espoir fou de grandir doucement en lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire grand-chose pour toi, Castiel, mais je peux essayer. Je vais parler à Michael. Tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu vas m'aider?

\- Je vais essayer de t'aider, oui. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureux d'un humain… ou tomber amoureux tout court d'ailleurs, mais je comprends mieux tes motivations à présent. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, c'est toi qui as raison depuis le début. Ce monde doit changer. Il est grand temps que nous fassions notre examen de conscience et cela commence par ne pas t'exécuter.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais cru recevoir le soutien de qui que ce soit d'autre que de Gabriel parmi ses semblables. Il n'avait surtout jamais imaginé avoir un autre archange de son côté. Cela ne changerait peut-être rien pour lui, mais c'était une bonne nouvelle pour ce monde et pour les humains. Si Gabriel et Rafael s'alliaient, ils pourraient renverser Michael. Ils pourraient enfin libérer les Hommes.

\- Je te remercie, Rafael. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de ta sincérité, mais je préfère ne pas trop avoir d'espoir pour le moment. Il serait trop dur ensuite si toutefois rien ne changeait. Je suis prêt à mourir. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je savais que cela risquait de me coûter la vie. Je l'ai accepté. J'ai eu la chance de connaître l'amour. J'ai eu la chance d'être profondément heureux. De reconstruire une famille. J'emporterais tous ces souvenirs avec moi. J'emporterais Dean avec moi.

Rafael hocha la tête. Castiel lut alors de la tristesse dans son regard. C'était un sentiment humain dont il aurait cru son frère incapable. Il avait changé. L'ange n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment ce miracle était arrivé, mais il était content. Son sacrifice ne serait pas vain s'il pouvait au moins faire changer quelques-uns de ses semblables. Sa mort aurait un sens.

\- Je dois te laisser. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Je vais commencer par parler à Michael et… j'ai une autre idée qui pourrait peut-être te sauver la vie, mais tu as raison. Je préfère ne rien te dire pour le moment. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. Tiens le coup, Castiel. Tu n'es pas seul.

Sur ces mots, Rafael se leva de sa chaise et la fit disparaître. Castiel le regarda quitter sa cellule sans trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Il ne savait pas ce que l'archange avait en tête. Quelle idée il semblait avoir envie de poursuivre. Il refusait de fonder trop d'espoir dans ces quelques paroles, mais le soutien de Rafael lui faisait tout de même chaud au cœur. Il n'avait pas tout perdu.

La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau et Castiel ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait, mais il n'allait pas l'utiliser à se poser des questions inutiles ou à prier pour qu'un miracle se produise. Il allait passer ces heures à penser à Dean. À se repasser en tête tous les moments merveilleux qu'ils avaient partagés. Il n'avait plus son destin entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait compter que sur les autres. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant, mais il l'avait accepté. Si Rafael finissait par lui sauver la vie alors ce serait magnifique. Par contre, s'il devait mourir, il ne supplierait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il accepterait son sort la tête haute. Il emporterait le souvenir de Dean là où il irait. Il se raccrocherait au jeune homme et à la certitude que, pendant quelques semaines fabuleuses, il avait aimés et avait été aimé en retour. C'était la seule chose qui comptait en fin de compte.


	35. Attaque

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 35 corrigé par Elissa qui m'aide également à trouver des idées pour ma prochaine histoire. Et il se pourrait bien que nous en ayons une. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment. **

**Pour ce chapitre, il se finit en cliffhanger mais une énième fois, cette histoire se finit bien. Et on approche de la fin !**

**Merci de m'être fidèle malgré les difficultés. Merci pour vos messages. Sans eux, je pense que je n'aurais pas trouvé la motivation de continuer. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**So close, so far d'Hoobastank**

**Chapitre 35 : Attaque**

_« Attaque ton ennemi quand il n'est pas préparé, apparais quand tu n'es pas attendu. »_

_Sun Tzu_

Dean avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur ses proches pour sauver Castiel. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'idéal. Une armée à leur côté aurait été un plus indéniable, mais il était déterminé à voir les choses du bon côté. À se montrer optimiste. Être moins nombreux signifiait être discret. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela pourrait jouer en leur faveur en fin de compte. Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait compter sur son père, Gabriel, Bobby, Sam, Charlie et les autres esclaves que Castiel avait sauvés. Ils pouvaient réussir.

Ils étaient déterminés et intelligents. Ils savaient exactement à qui ils avaient affaire. Ils ne seraient pas pris par surprise. Ils avaient établi un plan. Réfléchi ensemble et réussi à mettre quelque chose sur pied qui leur permettait d'être confiants.

Castiel valait qu'ils prennent des risques. Il avait accompli tant de choses pour chacun d'entre eux par le passé qu'ils se fichaient tous des conséquences. Castiel faisait partie de leur famille. On n'abandonnait jamais sa famille. On donnait tout pour elle. Peu importait les risques que cela impliquait.

Gabriel représentait un atout considérable à lui seul. Il était un archange. Il était tout aussi puissant que Michael. Il pouvait parfaitement prendre le dessus sur lui et, si leurs informations étaient correctes, il n'y aurait que très peu d'anges à combattre. Ils étaient de taille à remporter cette victoire.

Dean était tout à fait prêt à se lancer. Ils avaient réglé tous les détails et leur plan était parfait. Ils avaient fixé la date à laquelle ils comptaient agir. Le jeune esclave passa les dernières heures précédant le moment fatidique avec ses proches. Ils ne parlèrent pas du danger ou de la possibilité que certains d'entre eux meurent. Ils parlèrent de Castiel, d'avenir et de choses légères pour ne pas s'angoisser. Ils mangèrent ensemble chez Gabriel. Ils devaient passer à l'action durant la nuit pour avoir le maximum de chance. Ils devaient agir rapidement. Ne pas rester sur place trop longtemps pour que les anges ne puissent pas appeler de renfort. Ils allaient devoir se montrer efficaces.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Crowley quelques heures avant leur départ. Dean n'avait plus pensé au démon depuis leur unique rencontre. Il fut donc surpris de le voir débarquer, une nouvelle fois sans s'annoncer. Il fut plus surpris encore quand Crowley leur annonça sans détour qu'il avait l'intention de les aider. Dean s'empressa de lui demander qui l'avait prévenu et pourquoi il voulait les accompagner. Crowley choisit de ne pas répondre clairement à ces questions et Dean n'avait pas le luxe de se passer d'une aide aussi précieuse simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où elle provenait. Il acceptait donc le silence de Crowley et lui expliqua leur plan en détail.

Il continua toutefois de s'interroger sur la venue du démon. Gabriel lui assura ne pas être celui qui l'avait prévenu. Crowley semblait avoir été informé par quelqu'un d'autre, mais, puisqu'il refusait de dire qui, il ne servait à rien de continuer à le lui demander.

Il était là et plusieurs de ses démons viendraient en soutien. C'était une aide inestimable que Dean accepta sans hésiter.

Crowley sembla approuver leur plan. Il était relativement simple. Ils allaient s'introduire dans la prison durant la nuit. C'était le moment où il y avait le moins de gardes à éliminer. Ils tenteraient d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Ils devaient toutefois se tenir prêts à tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin. Gabriel se chargerait de Michael s'il était là. Les autres se concentreraient sur les anges. Dean, lui, avait pour objectif de localiser la cellule de Castiel et de l'en libérer aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils étaient prêts à partir quand une dizaine d'humains arrivèrent à leur tour accompagnés d'Ellen, la femme de Bobby. Ils avaient fini par accepter de les aider. Dean allait de surprises en surprises. Il avait pensé devoir agir avec l'aide de quelques-uns de ses proches seulement, mais ils étaient une petite armée à présent. Ils avaient des démons et un archange avec eux. Ils avaient réellement une chance de gagner. Jamais Dean n'avait été aussi optimiste.

Il prit le temps d'expliquer à nouveau son plan aux nouveaux venus. Crowley intervint alors en expliquant qu'on lui avait suggéré une autre idée sur laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques jours. Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais il n'obtint une nouvelle fois aucune réponse. Crowley semblait aimer l'idée de garder le secret. Ou peut-être le faisait-il uniquement pour s'assurer la réussite de son plan parallèle. Dans tous les cas, Dean n'insista pas. S'ils avaient une chance de plus, il laisserait Crowley la saisir. Même si le jeune esclave n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Gabriel lui faisait confiance et Dean avait confiance en l'archange. Il allait donc devoir faire confiance à Crowley.

Ce dernier finit par les quitter pour aller chercher ses démons. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise à l'idée d'être entourés d'être supposément maléfiques. Cependant, puisque les anges, des êtres censés être bons et justes, étaient les méchants dans cette histoire, il était finalement logique que cela se finisse ainsi. Il ne voulait pas avoir de préjugés et il ne voulait pas non plus se priver d'une aide précieuse. Il oublia donc ses inquiétudes et se concentra sur leur plan. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance. S'ils échouaient, Castiel mourrait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ils burent un verre ensemble juste avant le départ. Dean pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et la tension monter autour de lui. Tous savaient parfaitement qu'ils risquaient de mourir ce soir. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils avaient préféré se concentrer sur le plan et penser à leur réussite, mais c'était une chose à laquelle tous pensaient dans leur coin. Il était peut-être temps pour Dean de le reconnaître à son tour. Il avait été celui par qui tout ceci était devenu possible. Celui qui avait réuni ces personnes. Il avait le devoir de leur dire quelque chose. De les motiver juste avant le grand moment.

\- Je tenais à tous vous remercier d'être là. Je sais pourquoi je vais courir tous ces risques ce soir. Il est question de sauver la personne que j'aime. J'ai toutes les raisons de vouloir me lancer dans ce plan. Je me fiche de ce qui pourra m'arriver parce que Castiel est toute ma vie et que sans lui, elle n'a plus aucun sens. Par contre… je sais qu'il en va différemment pour la majorité d'entre vous.

Il s'interrompit et observa les résistants venus grossir les rangs de leur petite armée.

\- Certains d'entre vous ont une famille et vous ne connaissez pas Castiel comme nous le connaissons. Vous n'êtes là que parce que vous voulez faire ce qui est juste. Parce que vous voulez aider. Votre générosité… votre courage… je vous admire tous énormément et je vous suis reconnaissant. Je sais que vous prenez un risque ce soir. Je sais que ce que cela risque de vous coûter. Je voulais juste… je tenais à vous dire merci. Sincèrement.

Les humains hochèrent la tête en lui souriant. Il espérait sincèrement que son message était passé. Qu'ils comprenaient tous combien il appréciait leur présence.

\- Nous sommes une armée et je sais que nous pouvons réussir, mais il va falloir que tout le monde mette ses préjugés de côté. Ce soir, nous allons devoir combattre côte à côte. Accepter l'aide de personnes dont nous nous serions probablement méfiés en temps normal. Un archange, des démons et des humains réunis dans un seul objectif. Cela peut paraître fou. Ça l'est sûrement d'ailleurs. Par contre, ce soir, nous ne sommes pas différents les uns des autres. Nous sommes tous animés par un seul et même objectif. Un objectif qui surpasse tout le reste. Nous sommes unis pour sauver une personne injustement emprisonnée. Une personne qui a toujours fait ce qui était juste. Qui a toujours aidé les autres sans se soucier de ce que cela pourrait lui coûter. Ce soir, nous devons suivre son exemple. Ce soir, nous devons tous être comme Castiel. C'est notre seule chance de réussir.

Dean obtint de nouveaux hochements de tête même si certains humains grimacèrent quand ils l'entendirent évoquer la présence de démons à leurs côtés. Le jeune esclave leur sourit. Il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour eux et cela le rendait plus admiratif encore de leur courage et de leur détermination.

\- Je peux compter sur vous? demanda-t-il finalement en levant son verre dans leur direction.

Il retint son souffle pendant une seconde et ne le relâcha que lorsque tout le monde en fit de même en criant « oui ». Dean avait espéré une armée et il en avait obtenu une. Elle était surprenante. Certainement pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu, mais elle était parfaite et elle allait triompher. Il refusait d'imaginer le contraire.

Ils burent leur verre en silence puis ils se mirent finalement en route. Gabriel se chargea de conduire une partie des humains alors que Crowley s'occupa du reste. Une fois sur place, ils se rassemblèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée pour faire le point.

Comme Gabriel le leur avait dit, il n'y avait aucun garde à l'entrée. Les anges étaient bien trop sûrs d'eux et de leur supériorité pour s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle intrusion. Dean avait compté sur ce point pour la réussite de leur plan. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il avait eu raison.

Ils formèrent trois groupes pour occuper toutes les entrées. Dean prit la tête de celui qui entrerait par l'entrée principale. C'était la plus risquée et le jeune esclave aurait trouvé lâche d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Gabriel, Crowley, Sam et John l'accompagnaient. Bobby dirigea un autre groupe à leur droite et Charlie le dernier à leur gauche. Dean leur souhaita bonne chance avant d'indiquer à ceux qui le suivraient qu'il était temps de passer à l'acte.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun ange sur le chemin. Il n'y avait personne non plus de l'autre côté de la porte. Dean trouvait cela presque trop facile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer pour autant. Ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance. Ils devaient agir maintenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il avait tort de s'inquiéter.

Ils avancèrent aussi silencieusement que possible. Après quelques minutes, un ange apparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Dean recula aussitôt pour ne pas être attrapé. Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Crowley se jeta sur l'ange. Il le plaqua au sol sans difficulté et le poignarda aussitôt. Comme pour Lucifer, une vive lumière s'échappa de la bouche de l'ange avant de disparaître. Son corps resta au sol, entouré du dessin de ses ailes sur le sol. Dean l'observa une seconde. Leur première victime. Il ne devait surtout pas avoir de la peine pour lui. S'il travaillait ici, il était un ennemi et ils s'étaient promis de ne pas épargner leurs ennemis.

Il fit signe aux autres de se remettre en route. Ils progressaient en silence et avec rapidité. Une nouvelle fois, cela semblait presque trop facile, mais Dean refusait d'y penser pour le moment.

Ils durent faire face à deux autres anges sur la route. Crowley se chargea du premier sans hésiter alors que Gabriel plantait son arme dans le torse du second. Il le regarda ensuite durant de longues secondes, visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il venait de tuer l'un de ses frères. Ce n'était pas rien. Le jeune esclave espérait que cela ne le ferait pas hésiter s'il devait recommencer.

Gabriel leur avait donné les plans de la prison, mais la succession de couloirs et la multitude de portes compliquaient grandement leur tâche. L'endroit était labyrinthique et Dean avait peur de finir par s'y perdre. Il continuait toutefois sans perdre la moindre seconde. Ils devaient sauver Castiel et ils n'avaient que trop peu de temps pour le faire.

Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Dean finit par apercevoir la porte derrière laquelle était censé se trouver Castiel si leurs informations étaient justes. Il le signala à ses compagnons d'un geste de la main avant de demander dans un murmure à Gabriel de surveiller le couloir avec Crowley. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, priant pour ne pas s'être trompé.

Il fut soulagé en trouvant Castiel derrière lui, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. L'ange était attaché à une chaise et les menottes accrochées à ses poignets n'étaient clairement pas ordinaires. Elles étaient très certainement magiques. Cela risquait de leur compliquer considérablement la tâche.

Il s'approcha de Castiel. Il semblait dormir.

\- Cas, souffla-t-il pour attirer son attention.

L'ange ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant avant de secouer la tête.

\- S'il s'agit d'une nouvelle méthode de torture, je préfère vous prévenir… qui que vous soyez… ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

Dean pouvait comprendre que l'ange soit sceptique. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le bruit d'une bagarre.

\- Cas, c'est moi, Dean. Je suis venu te sauver. On est tous venus te sauver. Je suis avec Gabriel, Crowley et John. On va te sortir d'ici, mais tu dois me dire si tu sais comment te libérer de ces menottes.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde. Il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, mais Dean n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre à le convaincre. Il devait trouver comment le libérer. Il baissa les yeux et commença à observer les menottes. Il n'y avait pas de serrures. Pas de cadenas. Elles semblaient inouvrables.

\- Dean, c'est bien toi? demanda Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit le jeune esclave sans lâcher les menottes des yeux.

Il devait y avoir un moyen de les ouvrir. Gabriel saurait forcément quoi faire. Ou Crowley. Ils étaient sa seule chance.

\- Tu dois partir. Si Michael vous trouve ici, il vous tuera tous et il me forcera à le regarder faire. Je refuse que vous mouriez pour moi. Partez pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Dean soupira en relevant les yeux. Castiel semblait réellement penser qu'ils allaient renoncer. Il avait tort. Le jeune esclave préférait encore mourir de la main de Michael plutôt que de baisser les bras.

\- Je ne vais pas partir… pas sans toi. Pour tous ceux qui m'ont accompagné… crois-moi, ils sont bien plus nombreux que tu ne l'imagines… ils ne partiront pas non plus. Nous sommes là pour te sauver et c'est exactement ce que nous allons essayer de faire. Même si cela doit nous coûter la vie. Maintenant, est-ce que tu sais comment détacher ces menottes?

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean soupira alors avant de se redresser. Il ressortit rapidement de la pièce et demanda à Gabriel de venir voir. Il y avait le cadavre d'un ange à ses pieds. Crowley continuait de surveiller le couloir avec John.

\- C'est l'œuvre de Michael. C'est… je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, constata Gabriel en posant à son tour les yeux sur les menottes qui retenaient toujours Castiel.

Dean avait envie de lui dire que cela ne l'aidait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un constat qu'il aurait pu faire seul. Il avait besoin de solutions. Si Gabriel n'était pas capable de lui en donner, il demanderait à Crowley. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire, l'archange reprit la parole.

\- Je peux le libérer, mais cela va me demander du temps et certains outils que je n'ai pas ici avec moi. Je dois aller les chercher, mais cela impose que je vous laisse seul et…

\- Gabe, file. Va chercher ce dont tu as besoin. Fais vite.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, mais n'attendit pas de connaître son opinion sur le sujet. Il disparut presque aussitôt, laissant à nouveau Dean seul avec Castiel. Le jeune esclave observa les menottes une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur l'ange.

\- Gabriel va te sortir de là, mais, en attendant, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es blessé. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir marcher?

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé non, mais Dean… tout ça… c'est de la folie. Michael va forcément apprendre ce qui est en train de se passer et quand il arrivera… Dean, il va te tuer. Tu dois partir. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter, mais tu dois me laisser ici. Pense à toi… pense à ta famille.

\- Cas, tu es ma famille, protesta le jeune esclave.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Tout ce que tu fais là c'est te mettre en danger. Ils sont plus forts que vous. Ils sont plus puissants. Ils finiront par vous avoir.

Dean aurait aimé que Castiel soit un peu plus optimiste. Il allait le lui demander quand il entendit plusieurs cris dans le couloir. D'autres anges étaient arrivés et, de toute évidence, ils étaient en train de faire des victimes. Dean était partagé entre l'envie d'aller les aider et son besoin de rester auprès de Castiel pour le protéger lui. Avait-il le droit d'être aussi égoïste? Il était perdu. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte. De nouveaux cris le firent sursauter.

\- Dean, pars, exigea Castiel une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune esclave soupira puis se remit debout. Il n'allait certainement pas partir, mais il devait se tenir prêt au cas où un ange parviendrait à entrer. Il se battrait même s'il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance. Il avait toujours su qu'une telle situation pourrait se produire. Il l'avait accepté. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était déterminé.

\- Non, Castiel, je ne vais pas partir. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Je t'aime et je vais tout tenter pour te sauver. Peu importe comment cela se terminera.

\- Dean, je t'aime… je t'aime aussi et c'est justement pour ça que tu dois partir. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité. J'ai besoin que tu vives pour…

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Michael entra dans la pièce, un large sourire sur les lèvres, le coupant dans son élan. Dean se tendit aussitôt. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Cela arrivait au pire des moments. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider. Gabriel était parti et Crowley semblait occupé ailleurs. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance et quelque chose lui disait que c'était exactement ce que Michael avait prévu. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il avait senti que tout était trop facile depuis le début. Il aurait dû plus se méfier et ne pas foncer ainsi tête baissée.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, Dean. Je pensais même que tu le ferais plus tôt. Je dois reconnaître que j'étais convaincu que tu viendrais seul. La petite armée que tu as ressemblé est impressionnante, mais elle est inutile. Nous sommes plus forts que vous. Plus fort que vos démons et plus forts que tous ses ridicules humains qui ont été suffisamment stupides pour accepter de t'aider. Vous allez tous mourir ce soir et tout sera de ta faute, Dean.

Le jeune esclave déglutit avec peine. Il avait effectivement conduit tous ces gens dans un piège. Il était le seul responsable. Il ne regrettait toutefois pas son choix. Sauver Castiel était important. Se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait l'était tout autant. Il n'y avait pas de guerres sans victimes innocentes. Ce soir, ils allaient peut-être perdre, mais il était convaincu qu'un jour les humains gagneraient. Parce que leur mort des mains de Michael les convaincrait de se lancer pour de bon dans la bataille. Ils deviendraient des symboles. Des exemples à suivre.

\- Tu peux me tuer, Michael. Tu peux aussi tuer tous les gens qui sont venus avec moi, mais le simple fait que j'ai pu réussir à rassembler toutes ces personnes en aussi peu de temps est la preuve que votre règne touche à sa fin. Il ne se terminera peut-être pas ce soir, mais le temps vous est compté.

Michael le dévisagea une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Dean ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et soutint son regard. Il ne lui faisait peut-être pas peur, mais il avait tort de le sous-estimer, car, en le forçant ainsi à parler, il gagnait du temps. Gabriel finirait par revenir et il ne serait peut-être pas trop tard. Dean avait encore une chance. Il allait la saisir. Il voulait croire qu'un miracle était toujours possible. Il en avait besoin.

* * *

Castiel n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Rafael depuis sa seule et unique visite. Sans aucune notion du temps, il n'était pas totalement sûr de savoir quand elle avait eu lieu et combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais il était toutefois convaincu que ce n'était pas bon signe. Rafael avait sans doute tenté quelque chose. Peut-être fait des efforts pour l'aider, mais il n'avait très certainement pas réussi. Castiel était toujours emprisonné et Rafael n'avait plus donné de signes de vie depuis.

L'ange allait devoir faire face à son procès. Il allait devoir accepter sa condamnation. Il allait mourir, tué par un de ses frères ou sœurs.

Il avait eu une belle vie. Il ne regrettait rien. Les premiers siècles à observer les humains lui avaient appris ce qu'était l'amour, la compassion et la famille. Il avait été le témoin de choses merveilleuses. Il avait vibré pour ces êtres d'apparence si fragiles, mais dont le courage était immense. Il avait aimé être le témoin silencieux et privilégié de leur évolution. De leur progression et de leurs accomplissements.

Sa vie avait pris un sens nouveau quand les anges avaient décidé de prendre le pouvoir. Il avait choisi de se rebeller. De ne pas suivre le mouvement et de poursuivre sa mission. Il avait tenté de sauver des vies. Pour continuer de donner un sens à la sienne.

S'il avait été heureux jusque-là, voir ses frères et sœurs faire le mal l'avait attristé. Il avait souffert de les voir aussi cruels et il avait cru que le reste de sa vie serait ainsi. Malheureux et impuissant.

Il avait ensuite rencontré Dean. Le bonheur était revenu. Pas les premiers jours même s'il avait tout de suite senti que le jeune esclave était différent des autres, mais rapidement. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. L'envie de vivre. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps. Il avait la sensation de ne pas en avoir suffisamment profité. D'avoir été trop lent à comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Cependant, il avait été incroyablement heureux avec le jeune homme. Ces quelques semaines passées en sa compagnie avaient donné un sens à son existence. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il l'acceptait. Parce qu'il avait vécu sa vie comme il le souhaitait et parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'être profondément heureux même si cela avait été trop court.

Personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Peu importait ce qu'on dirait de lui. Peu importait qu'on le condamne alors même qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il irait. Il avait mené une vie dont il était fier. Une vie qu'il avait aimée. C'était bien plus que ce que la majorité des gens pouvaient dire et cela l'aidait à être apaisé.

Oui, Castiel allait mourir et, oui, Dean serait probablement malheureux, mais il avait confiance en lui. Il le savait suffisamment fort pour se relever. Pour se servir de cette injustice et en faire le symbole de sa lutte. Dean saurait surmonter cette épreuve. Il n'était pas seul et il n'était pas faible.

Castiel était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs. C'était sa seule occupation depuis qu'il avait été enfermé. Il refusait de penser à des choses négatives. Il préférait nettement se concentrer sur tout ce qui avait été positif dans son existence.

Du bruit dans le couloir le tira de ses songes. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur que Michael soit venu le chercher pour le conduire à son procès. Il savait que ce moment approchait. Il n'était toutefois pas totalement sûr d'être prêt. Il espéra ensuite qu'il s'agissait de Rafael venu le sauver.

Il choisit finalement de ne pas trop s'en soucier. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Il ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Cela l'aidait à se couper du monde extérieur. À ne plus se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait alors l'impression d'échapper au monde extérieur.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui le ramena à la réalité. Castiel avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait être là. Il lui laissa toutefois le bénéfice du doute et finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Dean avait constitué une armée et avait pris la prison d'assaut. C'était une nouvelle preuve de son courage, mais c'était également incroyablement stupide, car il était en train de mettre sa vie en danger. Il prenait un risque fou. Castiel le supplia de partir. Il le supplia de prendre la fuite pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Il s'obstina à tenter de le libérer. Gabriel était là lui aussi. Castiel n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Il était évident que son frère était impliqué dans cette stupide tentative d'évasion.

L'ange suivit le déroulement des opérations sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui se passait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean. Il devait absolument lui faire comprendre que tout ceci était inutile. Que Castiel n'aurait jamais le temps de s'enfuir avant que les renforts ne soient là. Il attendit que Gabriel soit parti pour tenter de convaincre Dean à nouveau.

Il n'obtint pas plus de résultats. Le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas convaincre. C'était évident. L'entendre dire qu'il aimait trop Castiel pour ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il avait très envie de prononcer ces trois mots une dernière fois.

Leurs retrouvailles furent finalement interrompues par l'arrivée de Michael. C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait redouté et il arrivait au pire des moments. Gabriel était parti et Dean était seul. Il n'avait aucune chance face à un être nettement plus puissant que lui. Il allait se faire tuer sous les yeux de Castiel et l'ange ne pourrait rien faire pour lui sauver la vie cette fois.

Même si la situation était grave et son sort certainement déjà scellé, Dean fit à nouveau preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Il tint tête à Michael malgré ses menaces. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui et ne recula pas. Il était impressionnant et magnifique.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'espérais pas de tout cœur que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas te tuer le jour où nous avons arrêté Castiel. Pas parce que je ne le voulais pas, mais parce que je mets un point d'honneur à respecter les règles et je n'ai pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait pour le mériter. Tu n'étais pas une menace alors. Tu en es devenu une maintenant et personne ne pourra me reprocher de t'avoir éliminé. Personne ne pourra me dire que je n'en avais pas le droit.

Castiel savait que son frère n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer Dean. Il ne s'agissait pas là de menaces en l'air. Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il refusait de voir le jeune homme mourir simplement parce qu'il avait voulu l'aider. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se finir.

\- Michael, s'il te plait. Tu as déjà obtenu ce que tu voulais. Je vais être condamné. Je vais être exécuté pour avoir tué Lucifer. Tu auras ta vengeance. Tu n'as pas besoin de tuer Dean. Cela ne t'apportera rien. Laisse-le partir. Je t'en supplie.

Michael lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Dean. Il souriait, visiblement amusé de voir son frère le supplier ainsi. Castiel se fichait de l'image que cela donnait de lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : sauver Dean une nouvelle fois.

\- Je lui ai donné une chance, Castiel. Je lui ai même offert une opportunité unique. J'ai accepté qu'il reste avec Gabriel. On sait toi et moi que notre frère ne lui aurait jamais fait le moindre mal. C'était une chance pour lui d'avoir une vie heureuse. Il n'a pas su la saisir. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui s'il meurt ce soir.

\- Tue-moi, lança alors Dean d'une voix calme.

Michael reporta son attention sur lui, déstabilisé pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- Tue-moi si c'est dont tu as envie. Je m'en contrefiche. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Michael, c'est que ma vie n'a aucun sens si je ne peux pas la partager avec Castiel. Tu trouves sans doute cela ridicule et peut-être que tu pensais sincèrement que me donner à Gabriel était une chance pour moi d'être heureux, mais j'aime Castiel. Je l'aime plus que la vie elle-même et s'il meurt… je n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer à me battre. Plus aucune raison de me lever le matin. S'il meurt, alors je veux mourir moi aussi. Parce que rien n'a plus de sens sans lui.

Castiel aurait pu être touché par ce qu'il entendait, mais, si l'amour que Dean lui témoignait était merveilleux, il était aussi incroyablement cruel. Il ne voulait pas voir mourir l'homme qu'il aimait. Pas sous ses yeux. Pas sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

\- Tu as raison sur au moins un point, Dean. Je ne peux définitivement pas comprendre ton désir de mourir, mais puisque tu m'en donnes l'autorisation alors parfait…

Michael sortit son épée et la brandit aussitôt entre Dean et lui. Castiel avait envie de fermer les yeux. Il voulait échapper à cette scène. Voir Dean mourir serait bien pire qu'être tué lui-même, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce qui se passait devant lui. Il continuait de croire qu'un miracle pouvait encore se produire.

Michael fit un pas en direction de Dean. Le jeune homme continua de le défier du regard sans bouger. Il leva les bras de chaque côté de son corps, comme pour inviter Michael à passer à l'action. Ce que ce dernier aurait sans doute fait aussitôt si John n'était pas entré brusquement dans la cellule.

Il avait une plaie sur le front et un de ses bras semblait fracturé. Il n'hésita toutefois pas à se jeter sur Michael. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune chance de le tuer, mais il donnait au moins à Dean une opportunité de prendre la fuite. Castiel priait pour que le jeune homme la saisisse.

Michael fut surpris par l'intervention de John. Il recula sous l'impact, mais ne lâcha pas son arme. Castiel avait envie d'intervenir. Il doutait de pouvoir se détacher, mais il commença à remuer ses poignets en espérant se tromper.

Sous ses yeux, Michael attrapa John par les épaules et le jeta violemment loin de lui. Le père de Dean percuta un mur et tomba au sol inconscient.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Dean n'avait pas bougé, visiblement sous le choc. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son père qui ne bougeait plus. Castiel pouvait l'entendre respirer, mais il était évident qu'il ne reprendrait pas connaissance d'aussi tôt. Pas après le choc reçu.

\- Dean, s'écria Castiel, espérant le sortir de sa torpeur et le faire fuir.

Le jeune homme tourna lentement le visage vers lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Castiel sut qu'il ne partirait pas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors que du coin de l'œil, il vit Michael s'approcher. Il ne trouva pas la force de prévenir Dean. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder son frère le saisir par les épaules et se placer dans son dos. Il le regarda brandir son épée. Il s'entendit hurler quand l'arme pénétra dans le dos du jeune homme, quelque part au niveau de son cœur sans doute.

Dean n'émit pas le moindre son. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne cria pas. Il continua juste de regarder Castiel. Comme si le visage de l'ange était la dernière image qu'il voulait avoir avant de mourir.

Michael finit par retirer son arme du torse du jeune homme. Quand il lui lâcha les épaules, Dean tomba à genoux. Il baissa enfin les yeux sur son torse puis après une grimace de douleur, il ferma les yeux et s'effondra aux pieds de Castiel.

\- Dean! l'appela ce dernier.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Le sang coula de la plaie dans son dos. L'ange pouvait entendre son cœur battre, mais il devinait que la blessure était grave. Si le jeune homme n'était pas soigné rapidement, il finirait par mourir.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser mourir… tu n'as pas le droit de tuer un innocent! Il n'a rien fait de mal, Michael. Il n'a pas commis de crimes.

L'archange le dévisagea une seconde avant de se baisser pour essuyer son arme contre le tee-shirt de Dean. Il sourit en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

\- Il a tenté de faire fuir un criminel. Il a tué plusieurs de nos semblables durant sa petite mission. Lui, innocent? Castiel… je t'en prie. Il était tout aussi coupable que toi et on le sait tous les deux.

\- Alors, arrête-le. Emprisonne-le et soumets-le à un procès comme moi. C'est la procédure.

\- C'est la procédure pour un ange, oui, mais ça ne l'a jamais été pour un humain. Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à offrir une telle chance à une de ses immondes créatures. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en venant ici. Il l'a obtenu. Point final.

Castiel s'apprêtait à protester. À tenter de trouver de nouveaux arguments, mais, au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il vit Crowley entrer discrètement dans la pièce. Michael ne l'avait pas entendu. Le démon lui fit signe de se taire. L'ange reporta aussitôt son attention sur son frère. Il devait absolument le distraire. Donner une chance à Crowley de le prendre par surprise.

\- Tue-moi, exigea-t-il alors. Je renonce à mon droit de me défendre. Tue-moi maintenant.

Michael secoua la tête en se relevant. Il n'avait toujours pas entendu Crowley approcher.

\- Te tuer? Castiel, pourquoi est-ce que je me priverais de plaisir de te voir souffrir pendant encore quelques semaines? Pourquoi abrègerais-je tes souffrances quand je peux te forcer à vivre encore un peu avec le souvenir de la mort de l'homme que tu aimes? C'est la meilleure des tortures possibles, Castiel. La plus douce des vengeances. Tu m'as pris mon frère. Je t'ai pris, Dean.

Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé que son frère pouvait être aussi cruel. Il l'était au moins autant que Lucifer et personne ne semblait en avoir conscience. Michael aimait voir les autres souffrir. Il aimait torturer ceux qu'il estimait coupables de quelque chose. Castiel n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. C'était pour ça que Lucifer et lui étaient aussi proches. Pour ça sans doute que Michael avait consacré autant de temps à son enquête. Il ne cherchait pas justice pour son frère. Il voulait se venger. Il voulait faire souffrir le coupable. Pour son propre plaisir autant que pour Lucifer.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Crowley sortir son arme. Les démons avaient, au fil des siècles, réussi à développer des armes capables de tuer un ange. Elles n'étaient pas suffisamment puissantes pour tuer un archange en revanche. Crowley le savait probablement. Il ne pourrait pas tuer Michael en le poignardant, mais il allait lui faire extrêmement mal et probablement lui faire perdre connaissance. Cela lui offrirait une chance de sauver Dean et John. C'était le principal.

Castiel le regarda passer à l'attaque. Quand il plongea son arme dans le dos de Michael, ce dernier sembla sincèrement surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais Crowley colla sa main contre pour l'empêcher d'alerter qui que ce soit. L'arme ressortit par le ventre de Michael. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait en le voyant tomber finalement en avant, inconscient. Il espérait que l'archange souffrirait le martyre en se réveillant.

\- Dean est blessé, lança-t-il sans perdre une seconde.

Il ne savait pas si Crowley en avait conscience ou non. Mais il voulait que le démon sache que le jeune homme restait la priorité.

\- Tu dois le conduire quelque part où il pourra être soigné. Gabriel pourra sans doute faire quelque chose, mais tu n'as pas de temps à perdre. Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Crowley s'agenouilla à côté de Dean. Il vérifia son pouls puis grimaça en regardant le sang qui recouvrait presque la totalité de son tee-shirt.

\- S'il te plaît, Crowley… tu dois l'aider. Il… il va mourir si tu ne fais rien.

Le démon hocha la tête. Il posa une main entre les omoplates de Dean puis disparut brusquement, emmenant le jeune homme avec lui. Il réapparut presque aussitôt seul et s'approcha de John.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as emmené? demanda Castiel.

Il voulait avoir confiance en Crowley. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le démon se serait donné la peine d'intervenir s'il ne voulait pas sauver Dean, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes quant à sa sincérité. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de venir. Pourquoi il avait accepté de mettre sa vie en danger pour lui.

\- Quelque part où personne ne pensera à le chercher. Ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne te dirais rien. Ils pourraient trouver le moyen de te faire parler et on serait tous foutus, mais je peux te promettre qu'il est en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains. On va tout faire pour le sauver.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de croire Crowley sur parole. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas se tromper.

\- Gabriel doit déjà être sur place. Je vais conduire notre ami John là-bas aussi, mais j'ai un message pour toi avant.

Castiel regarda Crowley approcher. Il ne voyait pas ce que le démon pouvait avoir à lui dire. Il était toutefois curieux de le savoir. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'entretenir seul à seul. Crowley était un démon et par principe Castiel le considérait automatiquement comme un ennemi. Il avait eu tort. Il le savait à présent. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes s'il lui avait demandé son aide plus tôt. Il ne le saurait jamais.

\- Castiel, j'ai un message pour toi de Rafael, lança Crowley quand il fut à sa hauteur.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Rafael n'avait pas évoqué Crowley durant sa visite, mais peut-être le démon faisait-il partie de son plan depuis le début.

\- C'est lui qui m'a mis au courant du plan que Dean préparait. Lui qui m'a demandé de venir. Il m'a également fait promettre de te dire qu'il continuait à se battre pour toi. Il a une idée… brillante si tu veux mon avis, mais… elle risque de prendre du temps. Alors tu dois t'accrocher et ne surtout pas baisser les bras. Tu n'es pas seul.

Castiel n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Crowley. Il n'en revenait pas que Rafael ait pu faire appel à lui. Lui aussi avait toujours détesté les démons, mais il avait de toute évidence choisi de passer outre ce qu'il pensait pour trouver de l'aide. C'était une preuve de sa détermination.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il compte… commença l'ange.

\- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Ce sera trop risqué, mais tu dois me promettre de tenir bon.

\- Je… je te le promets.

Crowley lui tapota alors sur l'épaule avant de retourner auprès de John. Il se baissa, posa sa main sur son bras puis disparut de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Castiel le regarda faire, bouleversé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Rafael et Crowley travaillaient ensemble pour tenter de lui sauver la vie. Le démon en qui il avait toujours refusé de croire venait d'emmener Dean en sécurité. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui arrivait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Il choisit toutefois de l'accepter et de ne pas se poser plus de questions. Rafael finirait peut-être par trouver une solution pour le sauver. Ou peut-être ne pourrait-il rien faire. Castiel n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir ce qui se passait.

Il choisit à la place de se concentrer sur Dean. Sa blessure était visiblement séreuse et, parce qu'elle avait été provoquée par l'arme d'un archange, personne ne pourrait le soigner magiquement. Gabriel lui-même était impuissant à le guérir en un claquement de doigts, mais il savait que son frère ferait le maximum pour qu'il vive. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

Castiel ne pouvait que prier pour que le jeune homme s'en sorte. Pour qu'il abandonne son idée stupide de le faire échapper. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir se mettre en danger à nouveau. Il était presque sûr que Crowley veillerait à ce qu'il reste à l'écart. Il voulait croire que le démon veillerait sur lui à compter de maintenant. C'était une idée complètement dingue et Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse lui traverser l'esprit. Il était toutefois prêt à l'accepter pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Parce qu'espérer était finalement la seule chose qui lui restait maintenant.


	36. Procès

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 36 qui nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin ! Merci à Elissa pour la correction et à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages. La prichaine histoire est déjà sur les rails ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**A jeudi**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Welcome to the black parade de My Chemical Romance**

**Chapitre 36 : Procès**

_« Tout ce que tu peux régler pacifiquement, n'essaie pas de le régler par une guerre ou un procès. »_

_Jules Mazarin_

On avait fini par venir voir Castiel pour lui annoncer que son procès aurait lieu le lendemain. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec calme. Il avait pris le temps de préparer sa défense même s'il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il avait travaillé ses arguments et son discours. Il se sentait prêt. Il ne fut pas surpris qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle au dernier moment. Il était déjà condamné avant même d'avoir été jugé. Il n'aurait aucun avocat. Aucun témoin à faire venir pour le défendre. Ce procès n'était qu'une mascarade destinée à donner l'impression que Castiel avait une chance de faire valoir ses arguments, mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il aurait été plus simple de le condamner sur le coup et de le tuer sans attendre.

Ce procès n'était de toute façon pas le souci principal de Castiel. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Dean depuis qu'il avait été blessé par Michael. Après le départ de Crowley, son frère avait fini par reprendre connaissance. Il avait semblé furieux, mais n'avait pas passé sa colère sur Castiel. Il s'était contenté de lui dire que les évènements ne joueraient pas en sa faveur durant le procès. Puis, il avait assuré qu'après avoir été blessé par lui, Dean n'avait de toute façon aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il renonçait à le chercher. Castiel était resté silencieux pour ne pas le pousser à changer d'avis.

Il pensait constamment au jeune homme. Il priait pour que Gabriel ait trouvé le moyen de le sauver. Pour qu'un nouveau miracle se soit produit et que l'homme qu'il aimait ait guéri de sa blessure. Il savait que son frère ferait de son mieux. Il comptait sur lui et sur Crowley pour faire le maximum, mais parfois cela ne suffisait pas. Quand on avait été blessé par un archange, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre que d'attendre et de prier. Ce que Castiel avait fait tous les jours.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr lui-même de savoir à qui il s'adressait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Dean. Il avait le devoir de tenter sa chance.

Il aurait probablement dû s'inquiéter un peu plus de son propre sort, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Dean était peut-être entre la vie et la mort et personne ne pouvait lui donner de ses nouvelles. Il risquait de mourir sans savoir si Dean avait survécu. C'était peut-être pour le meilleur en fin de compte. Si le jeune homme était mort, l'ange préférait ne pas le savoir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une telle nouvelle. Il préférait de loin partir en le pensant en vie et en sécurité. C'était plus facile pour lui. C'était l'image qu'il voulait emporter quand on mettrait enfin un terme à son existence.

Il ne fut pas surpris le lendemain quand Uriel se présenta dans sa cellule pour le conduire là où le procès aurait lieu. Il n'était pas venu le voir durant son incarcération. Castiel était presque sûr que c'était uniquement dû au fait que Michael le lui avait interdit. Sans ça, il aurait très certainement choisi de venir le voir pour s'amuser de son sort. Pour se vanter d'avoir gagné. Peut-être même pour le torturer. Uriel était un monstre. Comme Lucifer. Comme Michael.

Uriel sourit largement en posant les yeux sur lui. Il était accompagné de deux autres anges que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Il ne se débattit pas quand on le détacha. Il ne chercha pas à fuir. Il savait que cela ne changerait rien et il avait tout de même envie de faire face à Michael une dernière fois. De dire à tous ceux qui seraient présents à son procès qu'il ne regrettait rien et tenter de leur faire comprendre qu'il était grand temps que les choses changent.

Uriel sembla presque déçu qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance. Il aurait sans doute aimé pouvoir le contraindre à le suivre. Il avait peut-être même espéré devoir le tuer pour l'empêcher de fuir. Castiel ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment son frère en était arrivé là. Avait-il toujours été mauvais? Avait-il changé quand les anges avaient pris le pouvoir? Il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

\- J'attends ce jour depuis ton arrestation, Castiel. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis impatient de voir nos frères et sœurs te condamner pour ton crime. De voir Michael exécuter la sentence sous leurs yeux et leurs applaudissements.

Castiel savait parfaitement combien Uriel était frustré de ne pas pouvoir être celui qui porterait le coup fatal. Il était évident que sa place dans la hiérarchie ne lui convenait pas. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de pouvoir. Plus d'influence. D'être un archange. Castiel tirait une certaine satisfaction du fait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il désirait tant. C'était une victoire.

\- Je pense même qu'il s'agirait du plus beau jour de ma vie, ajouta Uriel en lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à le suivre.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel s'exécuta sans protester. Il choisit également de ne pas répondre aux provocations de son frère. Uriel voulait le pousser à bout pour le pousser à commettre quelque chose de stupide et pouvoir ensuite s'en servir contre lui, mais Castiel était plus intelligent que ça. S'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre à cette journée, il était tout de même content de pouvoir priver Uriel du bonheur de le tuer lui-même.

Ils remontèrent le couloir lentement, Uriel serrant le bras de Castiel dans sa main. L'ange garda les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Il allait se montrer digne et sûr de lui. Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser, intimider ou pousser à bout. Il garderait son calme jusqu'au bout et accepterait sa sentence sans supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Il ne donnerait pas à ses ennemis la satisfaction de l'avoir fait craquer.

Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle où le procès allait avoir lieu, Castiel regarda rapidement autour de lui en quête de visage familier. D'alliés. Il aperçut Gabriel en premier. Son frère se tenait à quelques rangs du siège où l'ange serait assis durant son procès. Castiel savait combien cela serait difficile pour lui, mais il était soulagé de le savoir là. Il ne serait pas seul pour faire face à tout ça. Il espérait toutefois que l'archange n'aurait pas à assister à son exécution. Il doutait qu'il puisse le supporter.

Gabriel lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'indiquer du menton un autre coin de la salle. Castiel y jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut Rafael qui le regardait lui aussi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver là. Il le savait dans son camp depuis que Crowley lui avait fait passer son message, mais, parce qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis, il avait fini par accepter l'idée que son plan avait échoué. Il aurait cru qu'il préfèrerait ne pas venir.

Castiel lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour le remercier avant de reporter son attention sur Gabriel. Il avait envie d'aller lui parler. L'archange était le seul ici à pouvoir lui donner des nouvelles de Dean. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, oubliant au passage qu'Uriel lui tenait toujours fermement le bras. Il ne put pas aller très loin, son frère l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- N'y pense même pas. Tu n'iras pas parler à Gabriel et il a l'interdiction formelle de t'adresser la parole. C'est ton procès Castiel… pas un camp de vacances. Tu vas aller t'asseoir et attendre qu'on te donne la parole pour dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que je suis bien clair?

Castiel avait une folle envie de protester, mais il savait que c'était inutile et que cela reviendrait à donner à Uriel ce qu'il attendait désespérément. Il se résigna donc à ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Dean et rejoignit sa chaise. Il pouvait sentir de nombreux regards sur lui. La majorité était hostile. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il savait ce qui avait motivé la plupart de ses semblables à venir. Ils voulaient voir le criminel se faire condamner et exécuter. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Castiel ne pourrait probablement jamais le comprendre, mais cela le rendait à la fois triste et fataliste. Ce monde ne semblait définitivement pas prêt à changer.

Uriel lui relâcha le bras quand il eut pris place sur sa chaise. Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui et partit s'installer de l'autre côté de la pièce en grimaçant. Sa chance était passée. Castiel avait gagné. Il sourit légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux anges chargés de le juger. Michael se tenait évidemment parmi eux, occupant la place centrale puisqu'il était le plus puissant. Quatre autres anges se tenaient à ses côtés. Castiel savait qu'ils n'auraient pas vraiment leur mot à dire. Peu importait ce qu'eux décideraient. Michael aurait le dernier mot dans tous les cas.

Il était occupé à observer chaque juge tour à tour en tentant de deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient penser à cet instant quand quelqu'un tapota sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, mais jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il reconnut presque aussitôt Samandriel.

Castiel et lui avaient été proches à une époque. Parce qu'il était timide et manquait clairement de confiance en lui, Samandriel était rapidement devenu le bouc émissaire des autres anges. On se moquait de lui et personne ne semblait avoir envie de l'aider. Il était pourtant curieux, intelligent et bien meilleur que la majorité de ses semblables. Castiel l'avait pris sous son aile au début. Il l'avait emmené avec lui quand il observait les humains et avait pris le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi leur mission était importante. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue quand les anges avaient pris le pouvoir. Castiel avait alors été trop occupé par ses projets pour se soucier ou même penser à son frère. Il était toutefois content de le voir là. Il était presque sûr que Samandriel était de son côté.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler alors je vais faire vite et toi… tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était. Hoche la tête si tu m'as compris, murmura Samandriel dans son dos.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait en jetant un coup d'œil à Uriel. Il semblait occupé et ne prêtait pas attention à lui.

\- J'ai deux messages pour toi. L'un vient de Gabriel. Il veut que tu saches que Dean se bat. Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, mais il s'accroche.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Gabriel avait pensé à lui. Il avait su qu'il avait besoin d'entendre comment Dean allait et, si les nouvelles n'étaient pas parfaites, elles étaient tout de même positives. Le jeune homme se battait pour survivre. Castiel savait qu'il était suffisamment fort pour guérir.

\- Le second vient de Rafael. Il m'a demandé de te rappeler que tu n'es pas seul ici et que tu le seras encore moins d'ici quelques minutes alors accroche toi.

Castiel avait envie de demander des précisions. Il avait envie de poser des questions, car ce message était bien trop mystérieux à son goût. Il savait que Samandriel et Rafael ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps de le lui expliquer et ils avaient voulu le rassurer en le lui disant. Cependant, Castiel n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce que Rafael tentait de lui faire comprendre? Allait-il prendre la parole pour tenter de le défendre? Attendait-il quelqu'un d'autre? L'ange se retint de justesse de poser toutes ces questions à Samandriel. Il n'était de toute façon même pas sûr que son frère en savait vraiment plus que lui. Il était un messager. Rien de plus. Par contre, la présence de Rafael dans la salle prenait tout son sens. Il n'était pas uniquement venu le soutenir. Il avait une idée en tête.

\- Mes chers frères et sœurs… merci d'être venu aussi nombreux. Ce à quoi vous allez assister aujourd'hui ne sera pas agréable. Personne n'aime voir l'un des siens être jugé pour un crime aussi atroce. Je suis le premier à regretter vivement que nous en soyons arrivés là, mais les circonstances l'imposaient. Je n'ai fait que suivre les règles.

Castiel haïssait Michael presque plus qu'il n'avait haï Lucifer avant sa mort. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il détestait l'arrogance avec laquelle il parlait. Son ton doucereux qu'il savait tout sauf sincère. Il aurait aimé que d'autres que lui puissent voir clair dans son jeu.

\- Lucifer a été tué. Assassiné par l'un des nôtres. Il n'existe aucun crime pire que celui-ci. C'est une trahison qui appelle un châtiment exemplaire. Une telle chose ne peut pas se reproduire. Ce à quoi vous allez assister aujourd'hui doit vous servir de leçon. Castiel a tué son frère et, après avoir pris la fuite, il a tenté de freiner notre enquête en pactisant avec les démons. Il était prêt à prendre la fuite avec un humain qu'il dit aimer.

Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieux. Michael aurait dû être se montrer impartial puisqu'il prétendait être le juge principal dans son procès, mais il l'accablait avec ses propos sans se soucier une seule seconde de l'image que cela donnait de lui. Il se sentait tout puissant. Il avait la sensation de n'avoir de comptes à rendre à personne.

\- Castiel a choisi les humains plutôt que les siens et pas seulement le jour où il a assassiné son frère de sang-froid, mais depuis toujours. Il les a aidés dans leur rébellion. Il a participé à plusieurs reprises à leurs côtés à des actions qui ont causé la mort de certains d'entre nous et il l'a fait sans jamais exprimer le moindre remord. Sans jamais regretter ses choix. Parce qu'il se fiche de nous et parce qu'il croit les humains supérieurs. Il tentera de le nier peut-être, mais nous avons des preuves. Des témoignages qui ont été fournis à mes frères et sœurs ici présents.

Castiel n'avait aucune intention de nier les accusations. Il allait assumer son geste, mais il refusait de demander pardon. Il ne regrettait effectivement pas son geste. Michael avait raison : il considérait les humains mille fois meilleurs que ses semblables. Il ne manquerait pas de leur faire savoir quand on lui donnerait la parole. Pour le moment, il devait tenter d'encaisser les insultes et les reproches sans broncher. Il voulait se montrer courageux.

\- Certains ont demandé à pouvoir prendre la parole devant vous. Castiel lui-même aura l'opportunité de se défendre. Rien n'est encore décidé et chacun aura le droit de faire connaitre son opinion avant qu'une décision ne soit prise.

Michael se tourna ensuite vers Uriel et lui fit signe d'approcher. Castiel n'était pas surpris que ce monstre ait demandé à prendre la parole. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il était prêt à l'écouter décrire pourquoi Castiel méritait de mourir. Il avait déjà entendu ce qu'il pensait de lui. Ses propos ne pourraient pas l'atteindre, mais il savait qu'ils le rendraient fou de rage. Il devait absolument garder le contrôle.

\- Uriel, tu voulais prendre la parole? demanda Michael.

Leur petit cinéma donnait la nausée à Castiel. Ils jouaient un jeu et l'ange n'était pas dupe. Il espérait que certains de ses semblables avaient eu aussi compris qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères.

\- Merci, Michael. J'ai effectivement des choses à dire. Je suis sans doute l'un de ceux ici qui connaissent le mieux Castiel. Je n'ai jamais été proche de lui, mais ces derniers temps et après la mort de Lucifer, j'ai pris le temps d'enquêter. Ce que j'ai appris sur lui m'a fait froid dans le dos. Je suis venu ici pour vous l'expliquer. J'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de tout vous dire… même si cela me déchire le cœur d'avoir à dénoncer l'un des miens.

Castiel dut se retenir de rire en entendant cela. Il était évident qu'Uriel prenait énormément de plaisir à le dénigrer devant tout le monde. Il aimait avoir toute l'attention sur lui. Il se sentait important. C'était son moment de gloire. Castiel avait envie de hurler.

\- Castiel est un meurtrier. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Je ne voulais pas le croire au début. Je ne concevais pas qu'on puisse faire preuve d'autant de cruauté, mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'a pas tué Lucifer par nécessité ou en état de légitime défense. Il l'a tué parce que Lucifer l'avait privé de son humain comme il en avait parfaitement le droit. Il l'a tué par jalousie. Parce qu'il voulait lui reprendre un humain. Il a prémédité son geste. Il est venu armer et déterminé à l'assassiner. Il a agi de sang-froid et sans se soucier des conséquences. Il n'a aucune excuse.

Castiel serra les poings pour résister à l'envie de se lever et de dire ses quatre vérités à Uriel. Il aurait une chance de raconter sa vérité d'ici quelques minutes. Il devait juste tenir bon en attendant. Il devait garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et ne surtout pas se laisser piéger.

\- Castiel a sciemment choisi d'aider les humains depuis des années maintenant. Il nous a menti à tous. Il nous a trahis et cela a fini par le conduire à tuer Lucifer. Il mérite d'être condamné. Il doit servir d'exemple.

\- Merci Uriel… ce sera tout, intervint Michael en faisant signe à l'ange de retourner s'asseoir.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard assassin à Castiel avant de s'exécuter. Michael se tourna alors à nouveau vers les anges présents.

\- Rafael? Tu as demandé à témoigner toi aussi?

Castiel fut surpris d'entendre que l'archange voulait prendre la parole à son tour. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur de s'être trompé sur lui depuis le début. Peut-être avait-il joué un jeu avec lui juste pour le trahir ensuite devant tout le monde. Non. Crowley était de son côté. Samandriel également. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix.

Il regarda Rafael quitter son siège et s'avancer. Il salua Michael d'un signe de la tête puis se tourna vers les anges. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment Castiel. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'intéresser à lui. Il était un parmi des centaines et je me croyais bêtement supérieur à lui et à vous parce que je suis un archange. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait été arrêté, j'étais… curieux. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que l'un d'entre nous puisse avoir commis un tel crime et j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Je suis allé lui rendre visite et… je suis vraiment content de l'avoir fait. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses que j'avais préféré ignorer jusque-là. Que j'ai eu tort d'ignorer.

Castiel ne savait toujours pas ce que Rafael comptait dire exactement, mais il avait la sensation à présent qu'il allait prendre son parti. Il le trouvait courageux. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de le faire ainsi ouvertement. Sauf s'il savait quelque chose que Castiel ignorait et qui serait susceptible de tout changer.

\- Je ne cautionnerais jamais un meurtre. La violence en elle-même est quelque chose que je condamne et ce peu importe qu'elle soit dirigée contre un ange ou un humain. Aucun d'entre nous ne devrait être capable de faire preuve de cruauté et c'est justement pour toutes ces raisons que le geste de Castiel m'a autant interpelé. Par contre, j'ai compris depuis que j'avais tort. Je croyais bêtement que nous avions raison de faire ce que nous faisions. Que nous étions en droit de prendre des décisions pour cette humanité qu'on avait pourtant un jour juré de protéger.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant. Rafael avait compris. Il avait réussi à changer l'opinion d'au moins un de ses frères. C'était une immense victoire pour lui et la preuve que son engagement n'avait pas été vain.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez des humains et je dois reconnaitre que je n'avais aucune affection pour eux avant. Ils ont usé et abusé de la Terre. Ils ont déclenché des guerres, fais preuve d'intolérance et de cruauté, mais ils ont également su créer des choses. Ils ont su s'aider les uns les autres. Ils ont su surmonter bien des épreuves. Si vous prenez le temps d'y penser vous aussi, vous ne pourrez que le voir.

Rafael observa Michael une seconde avant de reprendre la parole. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le convaincre lui, mais il avait une chance avec les autres. Ça ne changerait rien à sa prochaine condamnation. Cela offrait toutefois une chance aux humains d'obtenir enfin mieux.

\- Nous savons, vous et moi, que Notre Père nous avait confié une mission. Certains l'ont peut-être oublié après son départ et c'est en grande partie de sa faute, bien sûr. Il nous a abandonnés avec un monde entier à gérer et pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre. Il nous a laissés nous Ses enfants sans se soucier de ce que cela aurait comme conséquences. Il est coupable, bien sûr, mais nous le sommes autant que lui. Moi le premier. Nous avons oublié tout ce que nous avions appris. Nous avons oublié que nous avions été créés pour faire le bien. Pour assurer la paix et pour veiller sur toutes les autres créations. Je défie quiconque de me convaincre qu'en asservissant ces humains, nous avons rempli notre mission.

Castiel n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce discours dans la bouche d'un autre ange que lui ou Gabriel. Les mots de Rafael étaient ceux qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. Qu'il aurait voulu que tout le monde croie et Rafael n'en avait visiblement pas terminé puisqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Castiel n'a jamais oublié. Il n'a jamais perdu de vue ce qu'était notre mission à tous et il a été le seul à faire en sorte de la poursuivre… contre vents et marées. Il a protégé les humains et pour le faire, il a sacrifié beaucoup de choses. Il a dû prendre des décisions difficiles. Il a dû tuer Lucifer. Notre frère torturait des humains pour le plaisir. Il avait violé un adolescent et continuait à le faire des années plus tard parce qu'il pensait en avoir le droit. Castiel n'avait pas d'autre choix et si, je regrette qu'il ait eu à en arriver là, je comprends qu'il ait fait ce choix. Il a tué Lucifer pour sauver un humain. Parce que c'était sa mission depuis le début et parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que notre Père aurait voulu le voir faire.

\- Rafael, tu devrais te méfier de ce que tu dis, intervint Michael en dévisageant son frère. On pourrait penser que tu songes à trahir les tiens toi aussi.

Rafael haussa les épaules, visiblement peu impressionné par cette menace.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu tenteras de me faire. Je suis un archange au même titre que toi, mon cher frère, et je saurais me défendre si c'est nécessaire. J'ai compris nos erreurs. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux et si d'autres ici en sont arrivés à la même conclusion, alors je leur demande de soutenir Castiel. Je leur demande de se lever et de se battre. Ce monde doit changer. Il doit changer maintenant. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Castiel avait envie d'applaudir Rafael. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il le trouvait courageux. Il voulait le remercier d'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Il se retint toutefois pour ne pas compliquer la situation. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les murmures de ses frères et sœurs. Il espérait que certains commençaient enfin à réfléchir et à comprendre combien ils avaient eu tort de laisser les choses se faire jusque-là.

\- Merci, Rafael, pour ce… témoignage, mais, si tu n'as rien de plus à dire, je vais devoir t'inviter à retourner t'asseoir.

Michael semblait mal à l'aise et déstabilisé par la prise de position de l'autre archange. Il avait sans doute bêtement pensé que Rafael serait de son côté. Il comprenait son erreur à présent.

Rafael jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux anges présents avant de s'approcher de Castiel. Il se pencha dans sa direction, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il avait tant envie de lui dire.

\- Merci, Rafael… merci pour ton soutien et merci de m'avoir compris. J'espère que tu sauras les convaincre eux aussi. Ce combat ne doit pas s'éteindre après ma mort.

Il était persuadé que Rafael serait un porte-parole parfait pour constituer une armée. Il serait en mesure de rassembler suffisamment de monde pour renverser Michael et ses acolytes. Il était le nouveau visage de la résistance avec Gabriel. Castiel pouvait partir tranquille. Il avait confiance en eux pour faire le nécessaire.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier Castiel. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as donné une chance de me racheter pour mes erreurs passées. Tu sais que je continuerais à me battre tant que ce sera nécessaire, mais… quelque chose me dit que ça ne le sera plus très rapidement.

\- Tu… quoi?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais tu verras. Si tout se passe comme prévu aujourd'hui, personne ne mourra. Tu dois garder la foi.

Rafael avait insisté lourdement sur le dernier mot, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel. L'ange n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Il avait perdu la foi depuis des siècles maintenant. Depuis que leur Père avait pris la fuite et refusé de répondre à ses prières. Il n'avait plus aucun respect pour lui. Il le jugeait responsable de ce qui était arrivé depuis. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais le lui pardonner.

\- Rafael, je te conseille vivement de retourner à ta place, lança Michael interrompant ainsi leur échange.

L'archange acquiesça en se redressant. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Castiel et la serra une seconde avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration. Il savait que c'était à son tour de parler maintenant. Il avait préparé ses arguments, répété à de multiples reprises durant son incarcération et pris le temps de construire un discours qui lui semblait efficace. Il viendrait confirmer tout ce que Rafael avait dit jusque-là. Il espérait que l'intervention de son frère rendrait son discours plus fort encore. Qu'entendre deux fois les mêmes propos dans la bouche de deux frères qui n'avaient jusque-là jamais réellement été sur la même longueur d'onde aiderait les autres à le croire.

\- Castiel, si tu veux prendre la parole pour essayer de t'expliquer, nous t'écoutons, expliqua Michael après quelques secondes.

L'ange hocha la tête puis se leva de sa chaise. Il se tourna ensuite pour faire face à ses frères et sœurs présents pour assister au procès. C'était eux qu'il voulait convaincre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de Michael ou des juges qu'il avait choisis. Il ne cherchait pas à se disculper en prenant la parole. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à éviter sa condamnation à mort. Il voulait changer quelques mentalités. Peut-être obtenir pour la résistance une aide précieuse.

\- J'ai tué Lucifer. Je ne vais pas vous mentir et prétendre que je ne suis pas coupable. Je l'ai effectivement tué et, oui, j'ai ensuite demandé à Crowley de m'aider à m'en sortir. J'ai menti et j'ai tenté de prendre la fuite. Si vous considérez cela comme une trahison et un crime alors je suis coupable. Je ne vais pas me défiler et vous supplier de m'épargner. Je suis prêt à accepter la sentence que vous jugerez appropriée, mais je veux vous expliquer pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là. Pourquoi j'ai choisi de tuer l'un des miens et pourquoi je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde.

Il avait décidé de se montrer parfaitement honnête et il allait s'y tenir. Il espérait que cela lui ferait marquer des points avec ceux qui l'écoutaient.

\- J'ai tué Lucifer pour protéger un humain. Un homme que j'avais sauvé une première fois du sort que notre frère lui réservait depuis son enfance. Lucifer a mis la main sur Dean quand il avait tout juste quatre ans. Il l'a utilisé pour veiller sur les autres enfants pendant les premières années puis il lui a ensuite confié des tâches manuelles éreintantes pendant les années qui ont suivi. Quand Dean a eu quinze ans… quand il était encore un jeune adolescent… Lucifer l'a violé pour la première fois et il a continué à abuser de lui, à l'humilier et le battre tous les jours durant les sept années qui ont suivies. Il a laissé ses acolytes en faire de même avec lui. Quand Dean est arrivé chez moi, il était couvert de cicatrices. Il était effrayé par tout et tout le monde et il était convaincu que je l'avais fait venir uniquement pour l'utiliser à mon tour. Lucifer était un monstre cruel et sans cœur. Un être abject qui croyait avoir le droit de faire du mal à un innocent. Qui croyait que torturer un être humain faisait partie de ses prérogatives.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver un semblant de calme avant d'enchaîner.

\- Il a fini par me reprendre Dean. Il a recommencé à lui faire du mal et j'étais impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider et je savais que personne… personne ne viendrait à son secours à ma place. Pas même Michael qui avait pourtant vu de ses propres yeux ce dont son frère était capable. Quand Dean m'a adressé une prière me suppliant de le laisser mourir, j'ai pris la seule décision qui s'imposait. Je suis allé le chercher. Je n'avais pas prévu de tuer Lucifer, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il s'est interposé et, pour sauver la vie de Dean, j'ai dû mettre un terme à la sienne. Je ne le regrette pas parce que j'ai fait ce pour quoi j'ai été créé. J'ai protégé un humain contre une menace. J'ai fait ce que notre Père aurait voulu que je fasse.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de sa dernière phrase, mais il aimait à penser que leur Père aurait approuvé sa décision. Il ne le saurait jamais malheureusement.

\- J'aime Dean. Je suis amoureux de lui et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Aimer est un sentiment humain pour vous. Une faiblesse sans doute. Vous vous trompez. Aimer Dean est ce qui m'a donné de la force et un sens à ma vie. Cependant, même si je n'avais pas été amoureux de lui, j'aurais quand même pris les mêmes décisions. Les humains ne sont pas parfaits. Ils ont commis des erreurs et ils ont commis des crimes, mais c'est justement parce qu'ils sont imparfaits qu'ils sont aussi merveilleux. Ils sont capables du pire, mais également du meilleur. Si vous aviez pris le temps de les observer comme moi, vous le sauriez. Vous seriez de mon côté et pas de celui de Michael. Les humains n'ont pas nos pouvoirs. Ils ne sont pas immortels comme nous, mais ils se battent. Ils s'aiment. Ils s'adaptent et ils créent. Ils évoluent. Ils apprennent de leurs erreurs et ils vont de l'avant. Ils sont courageux et forts. Ils sont tout ce que nous ne sommes pas. Ils sont bien meilleurs que nous. Il est facile de prendre le pouvoir et de faire régner la paix de force quand on a nos pouvoirs, mais il est bien plus difficile de survivre et de continuer à se battre quand on n'en a pas. C'est pourtant ce que les humains font jour après jour et je les admire pour ça. J'aimerais être l'un d'eux.

Castiel crut lire de l'approbation sur les visages de certains de ses frères et sœurs. Il ne voulait toutefois pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

\- Ces humains m'ont accepté parmi eux. Ils ont tenté de me sauver la vie quand j'étais emprisonné. Parce qu'ils sont capables de voir au-delà de nos différences. Parce qu'ils s'intéressent à l'âme plutôt qu'à l'espèce. Ce dont nous sommes pour la plupart totalement incapables.

\- Merci, Castiel, mais je crois que cela suffira. Ce n'est pas une tribune politique, mais un procès, le coupa Michael.

Castiel aurait pu essayer de protester, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait dire. La balle était à présent dans le camp de ses semblables. C'était à eux de voir ce qu'ils voulaient faire de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Castiel devait leur faire confiance pour prendre la bonne décision.

\- Il est temps pour nous de rendre notre verdict. Vous connaissez tous ma position. Je sais que Castiel est coupable et je ne lui trouve aucune excuse. Je demande à ce que vous m'autorisiez à le tuer ici et maintenant en guise de châtiment. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous s'oppose à ma décision? lança Michael en se tournant vers les juges qu'il avait lui-même choisis.

Castiel savait parfaitement qu'aucun ne s'opposerait à lui. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été désignés. Ils étaient tous du côté de Michael et leur silence ne le surprit pas. Il s'était préparé à être condamné. Il l'avait accepté.

Michael reporta son attention sur les anges présents dans la salle.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire? Une objection?

Une nouvelle fois, il n'obtint rien de plus que du silence. Castiel était un peu déçu qu'aucun de ses semblables n'ait choisi de prendre sa défense. C'était sans doute trop tôt. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient entendu aujourd'hui avant de se décider à choisir un camp. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Il savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour eux. Le seul responsable était Michael.

\- Parfait alors dans ce cas, je vais me charger d'appliquer cette sentence moi-même comme le règlement me le permet. Castiel, lève-toi s'il te plaît.

L'ange le fit sans hésiter. Il était tout à fait prêt à mourir.

\- Castiel, tu as été reconnu coupable du meurtre de ton frère Lucifer et en conséquence tu as été condamné à mort.

Castiel resta stoïque face à sa sentence. Il espérait juste que Gabriel quitterait la salle avant que Michael ne le tue. Il ne voulait pas que son frère assiste à sa mort.

\- Tu ne vas pas protester? demanda Michael, visiblement déçu.

\- J'accepte ta décision. Je ne vais certainement pas te supplier de me laisser la vie sauve. Je suis prêt. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Michael le dévisagea alors. Puis, il sortit son épée et la tendit entre Castiel et lui. C'était la fin. C'était ainsi que l'ange allait mourir. Dans une pièce remplie d'anges pour le voir. Sous les yeux du seul de ses frères qu'il aimait sincèrement et loin de la seule personne dont il avait été amoureux. Il était toutefois soulagé que Dean ne soit pas là. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu supporter.

\- Messieurs… Mesdames, désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment aussi important.

Castiel sursauta en entendant la voix de Crowley. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand le démon apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était bel et bien là. Michael sembla tout aussi surpris que lui. Il se tourna dans sa direction, son arme brandie dans sa direction à présent.

\- Oh! Michael, mon ami, je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête à cet instant précis. Un démon vient de t'interrompre et tu te dis que tu aimerais me tuer. Tu pourrais essayer, mais j'ai déjà eu le dessus sur toi une première fois et je doute que tu aies envie d'être humilié devant tous tes sujets. De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre avec toi… même si je dois reconnaitre que cela m'amuserait beaucoup. Non, je suis venu ici, car il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait dire quelque chose et je pense que tu as tout intérêt à l'écouter.

Castiel regarda aussitôt autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre de nouveau que Crowley dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait là du plan que Rafael avait préparé avec le démon. Qui que soit ce témoin mystère, ils semblaient tous les deux persuadés qu'il était la solution au problème.

\- Michael.

En entendant une nouvelle voix dans son dos, Castiel sursauta. Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la personne qui venait de parler. Même en posant les yeux sur son visage, il ne fut pas sûr de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais il était évident que son frère l'avait compris puisqu'il devint aussitôt incroyablement pâle. Il lâcha également son arme.

\- Père, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il était en train de rêver. Il était peut-être mort sans s'en rendre compte et tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il était impossible que cet homme qui venait d'arriver soit leur Père disparu depuis des siècles.

\- J'ai une objection, si tu le permets, déclara Dieu en approchant.

Le silence dans la salle était assourdissant. Tout le monde semblait totalement sous le choc. Seul Crowley et Rafael souriaient, visiblement satisfaits. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de l'être. Ils venaient d'accomplir un miracle.

\- Je t'interdis de tuer ton frère. Ce procès est une mascarade. Castiel n'est coupable d'aucun crime. Contrairement à moi sans doute… et contrairement à vous tous. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir. Je sais que j'ai été lâche de vous abandonner comme je l'ai fait et sans doute idiot d'avoir pensé que vous seriez capables de gérer la situation sans moi. J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. J'aurais dû intervenir bien avant qu'on en arrive là, mais je suis là maintenant… grâce à Rafael et à Crowley. Je suis là et je vais faire en sorte que les choses changent. Parce que, crois-moi, Michael, ce que j'ai sous les yeux ne correspond en rien à ce que j'attendais de vous.

Castiel avait espéré entendre son Père dire toutes ces choses depuis le jour où les anges avaient pris le pouvoir. Il avait rêvé de le voir intervenir pour remettre les choses en place. Il avait fini par penser que cela n'arriverait jamais, mais Rafael n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il n'avait pas perdu la foi et il avait eu raison.

\- Je vous avais confié ce monde en espérant que vous sauriez le protéger. Que vous sauriez veiller sur les humains. C'était votre mission. Si je suis soulagé de voir que certains ne l'ont pas oublié, je suis terriblement triste de voir que la plupart ont préféré user de leurs pouvoirs pour asservir les humains. Castiel… merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu es libre bien sûr et je sais que tu meurs probablement d'envie d'aller retrouver Dean. Crowley va te conduire à lui. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai encore des choses à dire. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Castiel était libre. Il n'allait pas mourir. Dieu était là et venait de lever sa condamnation. Il avait gagné. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Son Père avait fini par revenir et lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Je sais que la situation est en grande partie due à mon départ. Je sais que je suis coupable et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que je ne vous punirais pas pour vos actes, mais je vais reprendre le contrôle. Je suis revenu pour remettre de l'ordre. Les humains sont mes enfants au même titre que vous tous. Ils sont vos égaux même s'ils n'ont pas vos pouvoirs et ils ne méritent pas d'être asservis, abusés et violentés. Ils méritent votre respect… votre protection et votre amour. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. Je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tort, mais il n'est pas trop tard. Nous pouvons encore réparer nos erreurs.

\- Père, je… commença Michael.

Dieu lui fit signe de se taire en levant la main dans sa direction. Il aurait pu le tuer en un claquement de doigts. Castiel avait presque envie de le voir faire, m. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que son Père voulait.

\- Ça suffit. Tu en as dit suffisamment. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Lucifer et toi étiez mes ainés. Vous étiez ceux sur qui je comptais et en qui j'avais le plus confiance pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Vous m'avez terriblement déçu. Je suis toutefois prêt à te le pardonner, mais tu vas devoir accepter que les choses changent. Si tu t'opposes à moi, tu finiras comme Lucifer.

La menace était claire. Castiel jubilait de voir son frère ainsi remis à sa place par la seule personne qu'il craignait. Il aurait aimé rester à le regarder se faire humilier un peu plus longtemps, mais il avait plus important à faire. Son Père avait raison. Il avait besoin de retourner auprès de Dean. Besoin d'être là pour l'aider à guérir. Pour lui annoncer à son réveil que tout était terminé. Il demanderait ensuite à Gabriel de lui faire un résumé de tout ce qui avait été dit. Dean devait rester sa priorité. Il avait hâte de pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. De lui annoncer qu'ils avaient enfin gagné et que cette fois-ci c'était pour de bon. La guerre était terminée. Ils pouvaient enfin être heureux.


	37. Miracle

**Bonjour **

**Voici le chapitre 37 corrigé par Elissa et avec un jour de retard. Désolée. Je ne suis pas chez moi et donc je n'avais pas d'ordinateur hier. **

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. On approche vraiment de la fin cette fois. **

**A lundi **

**Sydney8201 **

**Musique du chapitre :**

**All for love de Bryan Adams**

**Chapitre 37 : Miracle**

_« Il n'y a que deux façons de vivre sa vie : l'une en faisant comme si rien n'était un miracle, l'autre en faisant comme si tout était un miracle. »_

_Albert Einstein_

Castiel était toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer quand Crowley lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener loin de la salle de procès. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout ce qui était arrivé était réel. Au tout début, il avait voulu croire que le départ de son Père était temporaire. Qu'il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées. Puis, quand tout avait commencé à se compliquer avec ses semblables, il avait vraiment tenté de prier pour que Dieu revienne parmi eux et remette de l'ordre. Puis, après avoir perdu énormément de temps à croire à un miracle, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Son Père ne comptait pas revenir. Il était parti pour de bon et c'était à eux de tenter quelque chose. À eux de chercher une solution et de se battre. Il avait perdu la foi et tout espoir d'un retour miraculeux.

Revoir son Père après autant d'années avait été difficile pour lui. Difficile à accepter et difficile à croire. Il allait sans doute avoir besoin de temps pour admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Que Dieu avait bel et bien volé à son secours et à celui de l'humanité entière.

Il avait toutefois d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Il était impatient de retrouver Dean. De lui tenir la main en attendait qu'il aille mieux. De lui raconter tout ce qui était arrivé. De le prendre dans ses bras et de passer des heures allongées auprès de lui à parler d'avenir.

Il ne prêta pas attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait pendant les premières secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un saluer Crowley qu'il réalisa où il était. Le démon avait conduit Dean en Enfer. Il l'avait caché dans un endroit que tous les humains redoutaient. Où les anges refusaient catégoriquement d'aller. C'était une idée brillante. Bien sûr, l'endroit était effrayant, inhospitalier et déprimant. Il y régnait une atmosphère difficile à décrire qui mettait Castiel mal à l'aise, mais c'était aussi le seul endroit au monde où Michael et ses alliés ne penseraient pas une seule seconde à venir chercher le jeune homme.

Crowley avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait mis Dean en sécurité. Il l'avait caché et avait fait en sorte de le protéger. Il avait également aidé Rafael à retrouver leur Père. Il avait contribué à sauver la vie de Castiel. L'ange avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais il refusait de trop s'interroger sur ce point. Il était reconnaissant envers le démon et il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression qu'il doutait de ses motivations réelles.

\- Le retrouver n'a pas été facile. Il était bien caché, mais quand on a fini par mettre la main sur Lui et qu'on a pu lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer, Il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Il nous a suivis aussitôt.

Castiel n'avait pas réalisé que Crowley lui parlait jusque-là. Il était bien trop absorbé par ses propres pensées. Il les chassa toutefois de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le démon qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que vous ayez réussi… c'est… honnêtement c'est un miracle que je ne croyais plus possible depuis bien longtemps. Je sais ce que je vous dois… je sais ce que je te dois, Crowley. Alors… merci. Tu as non seulement sauvé la vie de Dean, mais tu as également sauvé la mienne. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Crowley grimaça une seconde et Castiel se demanda aussitôt ce qui le gênait dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas lui poser la question.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour toi. Je l'ai fait parce qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse te sembler, j'apprécie les humains et ce n'est pas seulement dû au fait qu'ils alimentent mon royaume. C'est aussi parce que j'ai pris le temps de les étudier et que j'ai vu leur potentiel. J'ai vu ce dont ils étaient capables. J'ai une certaine fascination pour eux et ce que tes frères et sœurs leur ont fait subir… torture une âme coupable est une chose, mais faire du mal à un innocent… à un enfant… ce n'est pas normal et ce n'est pas acceptable. Je devais faire quelque chose. J'aurais peut-être même dû agir plus tôt, mais je pensais bêtement que cela ne me concernait pas. J'ai eu tort et je suis vraiment content que tout soit enfin fini.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Crowley. Il comprenait comment on pouvait être autant fasciné par les humains. Combien il était facile de les aimer et de les admirer quand on prenait le temps de les observer. Crowley avait compris des choses que la plupart des semblables de l'ange n'avaient jamais voulu voir.

\- Et puis, je dois bien reconnaître que je ne te déteste pas tant que ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé les anges. Je vous ai toujours trouvés arrogants et stupides. Te voir prendre la défense des humains aux côtés de Gabriel m'a forcé à revoir mes positions. Tu n'es pas aussi détestable que ce que je croyais. Je te trouve même plutôt courageux. Je doute qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde… ne t'emballe pas… mais j'ai du respect pour tout ce que tu as fait et pour ce que tu es alors… disons que j'ai choisi de t'aider en partie pour toi aussi.

Castiel sourit. Il savait que Crowley était sincère. Ils étaient différents. Ils étaient les parfaits opposés. C'était ainsi que Dieu les avait créés, mais Castiel se sentait finalement plus proche de Crowley que de la majorité de ses semblables. Ils ne deviendraient peut-être jamais amis, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'apprécier et d'avoir du respect l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je t'apprécie aussi, assura-t-il.

Crowley lui tapota l'épaule une seconde avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Castiel regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grand hall plongé dans la pénombre. C'était angoissant. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de poser des questions. Il était curieux de savoir comment l'enfer fonctionnait, mais il avait trop hâte de revoir Dean pour s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

\- Je ne veux pas te paraître trop… impoli ou égoïste, mais… est-ce que tu peux me conduire à Dean maintenant? J'ai vraiment hâte de lui dire que nous avons gagné. J'ai besoin de le voir.

Il vit Crowley grimacer à nouveau et il se tendit aussitôt. Samandriel lui avait assuré que le jeune homme était en vie et qu'il se battait pour survivre à ses blessures, mais l'attitude de Crowley semblait indiquer qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il fit un effort pour rester calme malgré l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? demanda-t-il finalement.

Crowley soupira avant de répondre.

\- Il est en vie. On ne t'a pas menti sur ce point, mais… s'il se bat, les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment rassurantes. Sa blessure est… c'est sérieux, Castiel. Il a perdu énormément de sang. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, mais quand une blessure provient de l'arme d'un archange, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas simple de la soigner. Gabriel a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Il a tout tenté et si Dean est toujours en vie, on le lui doit.

\- Crowley… est-ce qu'il… qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?

Le démon détourna le regard et prit quelques secondes pour observer le couloir dans le dos de Castiel. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être celui qui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle à l'ange. Il avait sans doute peur de sa réaction.

\- Il est mourant, Castiel, et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit de plus pour l'aider. Il n'y a qu'un miracle qui pourrait le sauver maintenant. La blessure ne cicatrisera pas et l'arme a touché plusieurs de ses organes vitaux. Je t'avoue que le simple fait qu'il soit toujours en vie est surprenant. D'autres seraient morts depuis longtemps avec une telle blessure.

C'était une nouvelle preuve de la force incroyable de Dean. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était exceptionnel, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois. Si Gabriel n'avait pas pu le soigner, alors il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. L'ange voulait garder espoir. Il refusait de penser que Dean pouvait mourir alors même que le monde allait enfin changer. Il devait être là pour voir l'humanité devenir enfin libre. Il méritait de profiter de ce nouveau monde qui ne tarderait pas à s'offrir à lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt? demanda-t-il finalement.

Crowley reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Je voulais tout te dire, mais Rafael pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée et il n'avait pas tort. Si on t'avait dit qu'il était mourant, tu aurais baissé les bras. Tu aurais perdu l'envie de te battre et on avait besoin que tu aies envie de vivre en prenant la parole. On n'était pas tout à fait sûr encore que votre Père arriverait à temps et on voulait voir si ton petit discours suffirait à te sauver la vie. Te dire que l'homme que tu aimais était mourant t'aurait découragé. Je suis désolé.

Castiel prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Crowley venait de dire. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait perdu toute envie de se battre s'il avait su que Dean n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Il n'aurait pas pris la parole. Il aurait demandé à Michael de le tuer. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester sur cette terre si Dean n'était pas là à ses côtés. Rafael avait vu juste. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on lui ait menti, mais il comprenait pourquoi son frère l'avait fait. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui.

\- Je… je sais que vous pensiez bien faire et je comprends pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi. Je… ne vous en veux pas. Ce serait injuste de ma part de vous faire le moindre reproche alors que vous venez de me sauver la vie. Je… le simple fait que vous avez réussi ce miracle me donne espoir. Je veux croire qu'un second est possible. Dean ne peut pas mourir.

Il avait la gorgée nouée, mais il croyait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il avait retrouvé la foi et il voulait avoir confiance en l'avenir. Dean était son âme sœur. Ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant que c'était enfin possible. Peu importait que seul un miracle puisse le sauver. Ça avait été le cas pour lui aussi et il était la preuve vivante qu'il ne fallait surtout jamais perdre espoir. Dean allait s'en sortir. Il refusait d'envisager le contraire.

\- Une chose est sûre, il met toutes les chances de son côté. Il se bat de toutes ses forces et je pense que te sentir à ses côtés l'aidera à continuer. Il s'accroche, Castiel. Tu as raison de ne pas perdre confiance. Dean nous a déjà surpris plus d'une fois… je ne serais pas étonné qu'il recommence.

Castiel ne savait pas si Crowley disait cela uniquement pour le rassurer et le réconforter ou s'il le croyait vraiment. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon. Il allait y croire pour eux deux.

Crowley finit par le conduire dans un dédale de couloirs. En temps normal, Castiel aurait probablement pris le temps d'étudier son environnement, mais il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : revoir Dean. Lui parler. Rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Crowley poussa finalement une porte au fond du couloir et fit signe à Castiel d'entrer. Il se retrouva alors dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre et aux murs peints en noir. Il y avait peu de lumière, mais l'ange aperçut aussitôt le lit sur lequel Dean était allongé. Il se précipita dans cette direction sans attendre. Il entendit Crowley refermer la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

La première chose que Castiel remarqua fut la pâleur du visage de Dean. Il déglutit avec peine en l'observant. Il était torse nu et couvert d'un drap fin. Castiel pouvait voir le bandage qui couvrait une grande partie de sa poitrine.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

On avait installé une chaise à côté du lit et Castiel s'y assit aussitôt. Il saisit ensuite la main du jeune homme et la serra dans la sienne. Elle était froide et incroyablement sèche. Même s'il semblait dormir paisiblement, Castiel pouvait sentir sa douleur et le combat qu'il menait pour rester en vie. C'était à la fois magnifique et incroyablement douloureux à regarder.

\- C'est moi, c'est Castiel. Je… tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire, mais je… je suis libre. Je suis en vie et… il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passées. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Peut-être par te dire que je t'aime et que je vais rester là à attendre patiemment que tu te réveilles. Parce que je sais que tu vas finir par ouvrir les yeux. Je sais que tu vas surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve et me revenir. Dean, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es suffisamment fort pour ça.

Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre, mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Besoin de croire que ses mots changeaient les choses. Qu'ils donneraient un peu plus d'énergie et de force à Dean. Il voulait croire que sa présence suffirait à l'aider à se réveiller.

\- Je ne risque plus rien et je le dois à Rafael et Crowley. Ils ont accompli un miracle, Dean. Tu auras sans doute du mal à le croire quand je te raconterais ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Michael n'est plus une menace. Il ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer, mais j'ai besoin que tu vives pour que je puisse te le raconter. J'ai besoin que tu continues à te battre. Ma survie n'a de sens que si tu te réveilles pour partager ton avenir avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi, Dean. Je t'aime comme un fou et je ne peux pas envisager mon futur sans toi. Alors s'il te plaît, continue à te battre. Fais-le pour moi.

Castiel observa la poitrine du jeune homme se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait étrangement paisible pour quelqu'un qui se battait contre la mort. Seuls la pâleur de son visage et le bandage sur son torse trahissaient son état réel. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était juste en train de se reposer.

\- Castiel?

L'ange sursauta en entendant son nom. Il ne lâcha pas la main de Dean, mais il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'approcher?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son Père qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce. Il semblait mal à l'aise et nerveux. Il était très surprenant de l'entendre demander ainsi la permission. L'ange la lui donna d'un signe de la tête. Crowley avait parlé d'un miracle pour sauver Dean. C'était peut-être ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était du moins ce que l'ange voulait croire pour le moment.

\- C'est donc lui l'homme que tu aimes, souffla Dieu en s'immobilisant de l'autre côté du lit de Dean.

Castiel reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- C'est lui, oui. Dean. Il est… il est tellement plus que l'homme que j'aime. Il est… un héros. Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Sans doute la personne la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il a surmonté tellement d'épreuves. Ce qu'il a vécu… personne n'aurait pu le supporter mis à part lui. Il est courageux et intelligent. Il est exceptionnel. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. J'ai de la chance de l'aimer et qu'il m'aime en retour.

Il avait la gorge nouée en parlant de Dean. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer plus clair dans sa façon de décrire le jeune homme, mais il était submergé par l'émotion. Voir Dean aussi vulnérable et affaibli lui faisait un mal fou. Il était là parce qu'il avait voulu sauver Castiel. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à mettre sa vie en péril pour l'ange.

\- J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir ce que cela signifiait d'être amoureux. Ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai implanté la capacité d'aimer chez eux. C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont développé par eux même et c'est… miraculeux. Quelque chose que je ne saurais pas expliquer, mais qui me fascine.

Castiel hocha la tête. Lui aussi s'était longtemps posé la question. Il avait vu les humains s'aimer, mais il n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait réellement avant de tomber amoureux à son tour. C'était difficile à expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien. Il fallait le ressentir pour réellement le comprendre, mais il voulait bien essayer de le décrire à son Père.

\- C'est comme… se jeter dans le vide d'une certaine manière. C'est prendre un risque sans avoir la certitude que cela paiera. C'est oublier pendant un instant notre propre personne. L'être aimé devient la personne la plus importante à nos yeux. Le centre de notre univers. Notre raison de vivre. On ne peut plus imaginer le monde sans lui à nos côtés.

\- C'est ce que tu ressens pour Dean?

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau avant de répondre.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai été aussitôt fasciné par lui. Je le trouvais… exceptionnel. Il a vécu les pires horreurs avec Lucifer, mais il a survécu pour protéger son petit frère. Il aurait dû me détester. Il aurait dû tenter de me fuir et refuser de me croire. Je représentais une menace pour lui, mais il a accepté de me faire confiance. Il m'a accordé le bénéfice du doute et… je l'ai vu grandir et guérir doucement. J'étais fasciné par lui. J'étais admiratif de son courage et, rapidement, j'ai commencé à avoir besoin de passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais sourire que lorsqu'il était là. Je pensais à lui constamment et je… je ne me sentais complet que quand il était avec moi.

Castiel s'interrompit en repensant à ces moments où il s'était demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour comprendre. Parce que tout était nouveau et effrayant pour lui.

\- Gabriel avait compris avant moi et je crois que Sam… le frère de Dean… je crois qu'il l'avait vu venir lui aussi. Par contre, moi, je… je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de m'arriver et, quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature de mes sentiments, j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Comment quelqu'un qui avait autant souffert de la main de mon frère pouvait tomber amoureux de moi? C'était inconcevable. J'ai pensé que je devais garder ce que je ressentais pour moi. J'avais bien trop peur que Dean demande à partir en l'apprenant.

Dieu hocha la tête. Il l'écoutait avec attention, visiblement fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel reprit la parole après avoir levé la main de Dean et déposé un baiser contre sa paume.

\- J'ai fini par lui dire et… quand il m'a annoncé qu'il m'aimait en retour, c'était… le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ai senti mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. C'était presque comme si je flottais et que la seule personne qui m'empêchait de m'envoler loin de tout et de tout le monde était l'homme extraordinaire qui venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait en retour. Il est aussitôt devenu mon point d'ancrage… le centre de mon univers… ma raison de vivre… ma moitié. Un peu comme si nos deux âmes étaient liées. Comme si on avait toujours été destiné l'un à l'autre. C'était comme si le monde prenait enfin sens. Comme si je voyais clair pour la première fois de mon existence. C'est difficile à expliquer et je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. C'est… c'est quelque chose de magique.

Castiel espérait que son Père serait en mesure de comprendre même si son explication avait été un peu chaotique. Il était important qu'il prenne conscience de l'importance que Dean avait pour Castiel. Qu'il réalise que l'ange n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre si le jeune homme mourait. S'il comprenait tout cela, il ferait quelque chose pour le sauver. Castiel en était convaincu.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment le comprendre un jour, mais, une chose est sûre… de ce que tu m'as dit de lui et à la façon dont tu parles de lui, il est évident qu'il mérite bien mieux que tout ce qu'il a vécu jusque-là.

\- Il est mourant, souffla Castiel brusquement aux bords des larmes. Michael l'a blessé et il se bat, mais… on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Il ne sait même pas que je suis libre. Il ne sait pas que tu es revenu et il… il ne mérite pas de mourir. Il a été blessé en tentant de me libérer. C'est… c'est un héros… mon héros.

Son Père hocha la tête puis posa une main sur le front de Dean. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut l'impression qu'il priait. Ce qui était ridicule, bien sûr. L'ange retint son souffle. Puis quand Dieu rouvrit les yeux et retira sa main du jeune homme, il lui sourit.

\- Personne ne peut soigner une blessure infligée par un archange… personne mise à part moi. Dean va vivre. J'ai fait le nécessaire. Je répare mes erreurs, Castiel. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant pour me faire pardonner, mais c'est un début.

Castiel avait espéré un miracle pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en avait obtenu un. Il sentit la joie et le soulagement l'envahir. Il se retint de se lever pour prendre son Père dans ses bras. Il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné son absence. C'était juste trop tôt pour de telles démonstrations d'affection.

\- Il va vivre? demanda-t-il finalement parce qu'il avait besoin d'en être sûr.

\- Il va vivre, oui. Probablement une longue et belle vie à tes côtés, mais ça ne dépend que de vous deux. Je refuse de me mêler de ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas?

Castiel savait qu'il était probablement trop impatient, mais il avait hâte de pouvoir regarder dans les magnifiques yeux verts de Dean. De pouvoir lui parler. Ils avaient été séparés trop longtemps et c'était douloureux pour lui.

\- Il a besoin de repos. La blessure était sérieusement infectée. Son corps est vidé de toute énergie. Il dormira probablement pendant quelques heures, mais je peux te promettre qu'il va vivre.

Castiel le croyait. Il reporta son attention sur Dean et sourit à son tour. Il allait s'en sortir. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux ensemble. Sans menace constante à ne surtout pas oublier. Sans ennemis à combattre. Sans lutte à mener. Juste eux et leurs proches.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi pendant que tu veilles sur lui?

La question de son Père le surprit. Une nouvelle fois, l'entendre demander ainsi la permission était déstabilisant. Il était l'être le plus puissant de toute la création. Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait sans jamais avoir à demander, mais il le faisait. Sans doute pour prouver à Castiel qu'il avait changé et compris ses erreurs. L'ange accepta alors et le lui signifia d'un signe de la tête.

Dieu prit place en face de lui sur une chaise qui n'avait pas été là quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? demanda Castiel sans quitter Dean des yeux.

Le jeune homme lui avait terriblement manqué. Il refusait de le quitter des yeux pour le moment. Il avait besoin de voir qu'il était là. Qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu.

\- Tu peux, oui. Je sais que tu dois en mourir d'envie, accepta Dieu.

Castiel avait effectivement des dizaines de questions à lui poser. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il avait besoin de réponses et, puisque Dean ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant un long moment, il pouvait utiliser ce temps pour tenter de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti? Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose qui t'a poussé à nous abandonner? Est-ce que tu avais d'autres projets? Je… j'ai tenté de prier pour que tu reviennes quand Michael et les autres ont pris le contrôle, mais tu n'as jamais répondu. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'as entendu et choisi de m'ignorer ou si tu n'as jamais su ce qui se passait ici.

Son Père ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel ne le brusqua pas. Il pouvait être patient. Il avait Dean et c'était la seule chose dont il avait réellement besoin. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Je ne vous ai pas abandonné, Castiel. Ou du moins, ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses. Je n'ai pas pris la fuite. J'étais juste… épuisé, je crois. J'avais accompli tout ce dont j'avais envie sur cette Terre et j'avais la sensation que tout allait parfaitement bien. Les humains s'épanouissaient et vous étiez là pour eux. J'avais envie de… d'aller voir ailleurs. Trouver un autre endroit où insuffler une étincelle de vie.

Castiel pouvait comprendre que son Père n'avait pas cherché à fuir, mais c'était pourtant l'impression qu'il leur avait donnée à tous et cela avait eu de graves conséquences sur les humains.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez capables de gérer la situation sans moi. Je voulais… d'une certaine manière, je voulais vous laisser prendre votre envol. Vous aviez été sous mes ordres trop longtemps et vous aviez besoin d'être libéré de moi. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde que certains en profiteraient pour… imposer cette tyrannie ignoble. Si je l'avais su, je serais revenu avant, Castiel. Tu dois me croire. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

C'était sans doute vrai, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que son départ avait été le déclencheur de tout ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Cela avait coûté de nombreuses vies. Dieu pouvait s'excuser et tenter de se racheter. Ça n'effaçait pas la souffrance que des innocents comme Dean avaient endurée.

\- Je t'en ai voulu, tu sais. Après chaque prière restée sans réponse, je te détestais un peu plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne revenais pas. J'avais l'impression d'être seul contre tous et j'avais besoin de toi. Besoin que tu voles à notre secours.

\- Je sais, Castiel, et je suis terriblement désolé.

Castiel ne voulait pas s'énerver. Il ne voulait pas crier contre son Père et déranger Dean dans son sommeil, mais il avait une colère enfouie depuis des siècles au fond de lui et elle commençait doucement à refaire surface. Il était difficile pour lui de la contrôler.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que les humains ont vécu pendant ton absence. Dean n'est pas le seul à avoir été battu, humilié, violé et réduit à l'état d'esclave. D'autres ont été tués. Beaucoup ne se remettront probablement jamais totalement de ce qu'ils ont subi. Et… d'une certaine manière, tout est de ta faute. Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé à Michael et Lucifer d'asservir l'humanité entière durant ton absence. Je sais que tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que cela se déroulerait ainsi, mais tu aurais dû revenir. Tu aurais dû garder un œil sur nous. Tu aurais dû revenir plus tôt.

Il aurait aimé que son Père entende l'une de ses prières. Cela aurait épargné bien des souffrances à de nombreux innocents.

\- Je sais que je suis en grande partie responsable de ce fiasco et je m'en voudrais probablement éternellement. Je sais qu'il vous sera difficile à tous d'oublier combien j'ai été… lâche d'une certaine manière. Je ne demande pas votre pardon. Je ne demande pas celui des humains non plus. Je ne le mérite pas, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive et… je vais faire en sorte de réparer mes erreurs. Je ne partirais plus, Castiel. Je ne fermerais plus les yeux sur ce qui arrive. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quiconque faire du mal à un innocent.

Castiel espérait que son Père tiendrait sa parole. Il avait toutefois du mal à lui faire totalement confiance. Il était parti une fois et rien ne lui certifiait pas qu'il ne finirait pas par se lasser une seconde fois. Il avait envie de le croire. Envie de retrouver son Père tel qu'il l'avait connu au début, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il avait besoin de le voir pour le croire. Besoin de preuves.

\- Je veux bien te laisser une chance, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas avoir totalement confiance en toi pour le moment. Pas après… pas après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu.

Dieu hocha la tête. Castiel savait que son Père le comprenait. Il acceptait ses doutes tout comme il avait accepté ses reproches. C'était déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction, mais il y en avait encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Je ne suis pas venu juste pour remettre de l'ordre, Castiel. Je vais rester. Je vais punir les coupables et libérer les humains. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils soient en sécurité. Je vais veiller sur eux et je vais garder un œil sur tous ceux qui ont choisi de leur faire du mal.

Castiel repensa alors à Michael et Lucifer. Il était parti du procès avant de savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Il était curieux de savoir quel sort leur Père leur avait réservé. Il ne souhaitait pas leur mort, mais il espérait qu'ils auraient un châtiment à la hauteur de leurs crimes et ils étaient nombreux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de Michael? Et d'Uriel? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils accepteront de se soumettre à tes ordres après avoir eu tous les pouvoirs pendant aussi longtemps.

Si Michael était probablement enclin à obéir aux ordres d'un être qu'il considérait comme supérieur à lui, Uriel risquait de poser problème. Il avait pris goût au pouvoir. Il se croyait tout puissant. Il aurait probablement du mal à accepter d'être soumis à qui que ce soit à nouveau. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Je vais les éloigner quelque temps. Je refuse de les tuer. Je veux leur laisser une chance de se racheter. Quelques siècles loin de cette Terre devraient leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas abuser de leur pouvoir. Qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent juste parce qu'ils ont des capacités que d'autres n'ont pas.

\- Où vas-tu les envoyer?

Castiel savait qu'il existait bien d'autres dimensions que celle où il vivait depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais été curieux les concernant. Il se sentait parfaitement chez lui sur Terre et il avait une mission qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Loin… dans une dimension où ils n'auront personne sur qui veiller. Ce sera un peu comme être emprisonné tout en ayant des responsabilités. Je veux qu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs. Je garderais bien sûr un œil sur eux. Je leur confierais des tâches. Je verrais s'ils sont capables de les suivre. Si et seulement s'ils se montrent dignes de confiance, je les autoriserais à revenir, mais cela ne se fera probablement pas avant plusieurs siècles.

Castiel était content de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à se soucier de Michael et des autres avant longtemps. D'ici là, Dean ne serait plus de ce monde et l'ange l'aurait rejoint au Paradis. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier des problèmes sur Terre. C'était la solution idéale pour lui. C'était un soulagement considérable. Il en avait assez des responsabilités qui avaient pesé sur ses épaules depuis le départ de son Père. Il avait envie de vivre pour lui maintenant.

\- C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Les tuer… je pense que ça n'enverrait pas le bon message. Les éloigner c'est leur donner une seconde chance. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus juste. Je… je ne veux surtout pas leur chercher des excuses. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient, mais… je ne pense pas non plus que tout soit entièrement de leur faute. Tu les as laissés sans leur donner la moindre instruction. C'est comme donner une arme à un enfant et espérer qu'il ne s'en servira jamais. Penser qu'il saura sans qu'on ne le lui ait jamais expliqué que c'est dangereux pour lui et pour les autres.

Dieu hocha la tête, visiblement du même avis que lui. Castiel aurait vraiment aimé qu'il le comprenne plus tôt. Il avait vécu avec Michael et les autres durant des siècles entiers. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il était trop tôt pour les laisser gérer tout tous seuls. Ils passaient leur temps à se battre. À se disputer. Ils n'avaient aucune affection pour les humains qu'ils voyaient comme des rivaux pour l'amour de leur Père. Il était évident que les laisser seuls était une erreur.

\- Tu aurais dû savoir qu'ils commettraient de telles erreurs. Tu les connaissais par cœur. Tu les as vu se battre pour prouver qui était le plus fort d'entre eux. Tu avais vu combien ils étaient avides de toujours plus de pouvoir. Combien ils haïssaient les humains parce qu'ils pensaient que tu les aimais plus qu'eux. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir autrement et tu aurais dû le savoir dès le début.

\- J'aurais probablement dû le sentir, oui. Je ne nie pas que j'ai fermé les yeux sur les problèmes que mon départ causerait parce que j'avais envie de partir. J'ai été égoïste, mais je croyais réellement pouvoir leur faire confiance. Je pensais sincèrement qu'ils étaient capables de passer outre leurs différences et leur haine. Que tout ceci était en partie dû à ma présence constante.

Castiel trouvait cela ridicule, mais il n'avait pas envie de continuer à protester. Il était fatigué et il avait une dernière question à poser à son père. Une dont il redoutait la réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu… je sais combien tu aimais Lucifer et… tu sais que je l'ai tué. Je me demandais si tu m'en voulais de l'avoir fait. Si cela t'a déçu et… enfin… j'ai tué l'un de tes enfants préférés. Tu pourrais m'en vouloir.

Lui n'avait pas le moindre regret et, même si son Père n'était pas capable de lui pardonner son geste, cela ne changerait rien. Il l'avait fait pour Dean. Le jeune homme était bien plus important que Dieu et l'opinion qu'il pourrait avoir de Castiel. Seul l'avis de l'homme qu'il aimait comptait à ses yeux.

Le silence sembla s'éterniser et Castiel sursauta quand son Père reprit finalement la parole.

\- Lucifer n'était pas mon préféré. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous le pensaient, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Je n'avais pas de préférence. Je vous ai tous aimés de la même façon et avec autant de forces, mais il était l'un de mes aînés et sans doute celui sur lequel je comptais le plus pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Castiel trouvait une nouvelle fois cela totalement ridicule. Lucifer avait toujours été le plus instable et le plus dangereux. Il était évident qu'il serait le premier à commettre des erreurs. Dieu aurait dû le savoir.

\- Je suis triste qu'il soit mort. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse avoir une seconde chance comme Michael et les autres, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as tué. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix et je sais que tu l'as fait pour sauver l'homme que tu aimais.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il ne laissa toutefois rien transparaître. Il était évident que son Père n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

\- Je comptais vraiment sur lui et sur Michael. Tout comme je comptais sur Rafael et Gabriel. J'ai été terriblement déçu par mes deux aînés. Je suis toutefois soulagé de voir que les deux autres ont su prendre les bonnes décisions. Je sais combien Gabriel a été important pour toi et Rafael t'a clairement sauvé la vie en demandant à Crowley de me retrouver. Je suis fier d'eux et je suis fier de toi. Ce que tu as accompli… Castiel, tu as été l'un des seuls à continuer de te battre pour l'humanité. Tu as été l'un des seuls à te rebeller sans te soucier de ce que cela allait te coûter. Tu as sauvé des vies et accompli des miracles. Je ne pourrais te remercier suffisamment d'avoir veillé sur les humains comme tu l'as fait depuis mon départ.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu empêcher les autres de…

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et, crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup. C'est plus que ce que tous les autres ont fait. Tu n'as jamais perdu de vue ta mission. Tu n'aurais pas pu en faire plus. Tu as toutefois su prendre les bonnes décisions et je crois que tuer Lucifer était le seul choix possible. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète… j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui accorder une seconde chance, mais je doute qu'il ait été capable de la saisir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il représentait une trop grande menace. Tu l'as éliminé et je sais que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre dans ces circonstances.

Castiel le pensait aussi, mais se l'entendre dire lui faisait un bien fou. Il leva les yeux sur son Père et fut surpris de voir qu'il regardait Dean avait une tendresse évidente. Il pouvait le comprendre. Le jeune homme était réellement exceptionnel. Il était admirable.

\- Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une douzaine d'heures. Il dort paisiblement pour le moment, mais il peut sentir ta présence. Tu lui fais du bien.

Castel sourit alors. Il aimait l'idée que le simple fait d'être présent à ses côtés apaisait Dean. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de le quitter avant qu'il ne le lui demande lui-même. Il voulait que son visage soit la première chose que le jeune homme voit à son réveil. Pour qu'il sache aussitôt que tout était fini et qu'ils avaient gagné.

\- Il a tellement souffert. Parfois, je me demande comment il peut continuer à se battre et à avancer après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il est tellement fort… tellement courageux. J'ai de la chance, tu sais.

Il ne se lassait pas de parler de Dean. Il aurait pu passer des heures entières à parler de lui. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire.

\- Je n'ai pas encore la chance de le connaître, mais j'avoue que je suis curieux. Peut-être pourrais-tu me parler de lui pendant qu'on attend qu'il se réveille. Je veux tout savoir de l'homme qui a su conquérir le cœur de l'un de mes enfants. De l'homme qui a su unir les anges et les rebelles humains avec autant de facilité. Crowley lui-même semble totalement admiratif de Dean. C'est miraculeux.

Castiel sourit, amusé en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme. Il avait su conquérir le cœur de tout le monde autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts particuliers pour que les gens voient combien il était incroyable. Il émanait quelque chose de lui que personne ne pouvait ignorer. Une force naturelle. Un courage incroyable. Une intelligence hors du commun. Dean était un être absolument fascinant.

\- Je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer. Il y a tellement de choses à dire, souffla-t-il.

\- Nous avons douze heures à tuer et rien de plus intéressant à faire. Je suis tout ouïe, Castiel. Je veux vraiment tout savoir de lui.

L'ange hocha la tête avant de prendre quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées. Il avait hâte que Dean se réveille et rencontre son Père. Il était sûr qu'il saura le conquérir lui aussi rapidement, mais, pour le moment, il allait prendre le temps de raconter son histoire. Il était important que Dieu comprenne pourquoi Dean était devenu le centre de son univers. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Il devait commencer par le début. Parler de ses parents. Des quatre années durant lesquelles il avait été libre. Puis de sa capture et des années d'enfer passées auprès de Lucifer. Il devait tout dire. C'était ce que son Père lui avait demandé après tout.

\- Il est né libre de deux parents qui s'aimaient énormément. John et Mary Winchester. Ils étaient courageux et peut-être un peu insouciants.

Castiel était lancé et il fut ensuite facile de continuer à dérouler son histoire. Il n'épargna aucun détail à son Père. Il ne lui cacha rien. Il avait besoin de tout entendre. De tout savoir. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de raconter les sévices subis par l'homme qu'il aimait, mais c'était également thérapeutique de se confier ainsi. Son Père ne l'interrompit pas. Il se contenta de l'écouter attentivement et Castiel continua à parler.


	38. Victoire

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 38 et on approche sérieusement de la fin. Dean se réveille enfin et fait une rencontre. Castiel et lui vont enfin pouvoir être heureux. **

**Merci à Elissa pour la correction du chapitre et l'aide qu'elle m'apporte pour la prochaine histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire. **

**Merci à vous aussi de continuer à me lire et un merci plus grand encore à ceux qui m'écrivent. Vous m'aidez à trouver la motivation. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre: **

**Hero de Mariah Carey**

**Chapitre 38 : Victoire**

_« La lutte donne au triomphe la saveur de la passion, et la victoire embellit la conquête. »_

_Georges Meredith_

Dean ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit ni réellement où il était. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ces derniers jours. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et les idées confuses. Il se rappelait heureusement qui il était et de Castiel. Il doutait de pouvoir oublier l'ange de toute façon.

Il était assis sous un arbre dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense prairie déserte. Il n'y avait que le vent pour lui tenir compagnie. Il soufflait dans les branches au-dessus de sa tête et sur son visage. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. C'était absolument parfait. Un décor tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Dean s'y sentait bien sans même savoir réellement pourquoi.

Il regarda autour de lui quelques secondes. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Son corps lui semblait incroyablement lourd. Comme s'il avait fait un effort physique important, mais qu'il n'avait pas pour autant la moindre courbature. C'était étrange et envoutant. C'était paisible.

Dean leva les yeux et observa les oiseaux qui volaient de branche en branche. Ils semblaient heureux et libres. Prêts à s'envoler loin si toutefois une quelconque menace pesait sur eux. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour vu un tel spectacle. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps, la majorité de sa vie, à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas eu le luxe de marcher en forêt ou dans ce genre de prairie. Pas même quand il était enfant.

S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait appris, les humains avaient ravagé la Terre entière en l'exploitant puis en se battant les uns contre les autres. La nature avait tenté de résister, mais elle avait fini par baisser les bras. C'était en partie pour ça que les anges avaient choisi d'intervenir. Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'un tel endroit existait ailleurs que dans son imagination. Pourtant, il était là. Il était assis sous cet arbre majestueux et il observait des oiseaux. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il s'y trouvait seul.

Où était Castiel? Dean ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il aurait aimé réussir à se rappeler ce dont ils avaient pu parler. Avaient-ils fui ensemble? Avaient-ils trouvé un endroit où vivre leur amour sans avoir à se soucier d'être retrouvés? C'était une possibilité. Par contre, si c'était effectivement le cas, alors Castiel aurait dû être là avec lui. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé seul. Dean était perdu.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation des oiseaux et prit le temps de regarder tout autour de lui. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne sentait pas réellement la chaleur de ses rayons sur sa peau. Il avait la sensation d'être comme anesthésié. Et ce qui avait semblé être un Paradis quelques secondes plus tôt devint brusquement inquiétant. Dean ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas rester dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas sans savoir comment en échapper. Il devait se lever. Il devait retrouver Castiel.

Il tenta de se lever, mais dès qu'il tenta de prendre appui sur le sol, une douleur violente lui perfora l'abdomen. Il cria brusquement et abandonna aussitôt son idée de se relever. Il pouvait sentir la panique le gagner peu à peu. Et la douleur ne disparaissait pas. Là où son corps avait semblé anesthésié un instant plus tôt, il n'y avait plus que souffrance. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer calmement. Mais cela ne l'aida pas.

Il était prêt à retenter de se lever quand les souvenirs lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Il cria à nouveau alors que des images s'imposaient devant ses yeux. Castiel arrêté sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. La tentative de le libérer de sa prison. Michael et son arme. Dean avait été poignardé. Il avait senti la lame pénétrer dans son dos. Et il avait alors su qu'il allait mourir. Il avait senti la vie lui échapper petit à petit.

C'était donc ça. Il était mort. Et s'il en croyait Castiel, cela signifiait qu'il se trouvait probablement au Paradis. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était effectivement un endroit magnifique, mais Dean s'y trouvait seul. Castiel lui avait promis de venir avec lui. Il lui avait promis de passer l'éternité avec lui, mais il n'était pas là. Dean ne voyait qu'une seule explication à cela. Il était en enfer comme il l'avait imaginé et la solitude et la douleur étaient les châtiments auxquels il serait soumis pour l'éternité. Pendant ce temps, Castiel était peut-être mort lui aussi. Ou peut-être en train de faire face à son procès sans soutien. Sans aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il doutait de pouvoir s'échapper. S'il était en enfer, alors personne ne pourrait voler à son secours. Il serait condamné à rester dans cet endroit avec ses souvenirs et ses regrets. Le chagrin l'envahit et il laissa échapper un sanglot. Il n'était pas parfait. Il avait été lâche parfois, mais il estimait ne pas mériter ce sort. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Il s'était sacrifié pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait espéré que cela suffirait à sauver son âme. Il avait eu tort de toute évidence.

Il porta une main à son ventre et ne fut pas surpris de sentir du sang couler entre ses doigts. La blessure infligée par Michael avait été profonde. Il était probablement mort sur le coup. Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel n'avait pas eu à y assister. Cela aurait été probablement trop douloureux pour lui.

Dean ferma les yeux. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à son châtiment, il allait devoir s'y soumettre. Accepter que l'éternité ressemble à cela pour lui. Lutter ne ferait que lui donner un faux espoir. Il s'était suffisamment battu durant toute sa vie. Il était temps pour lui de baisser les bras.

\- Dean?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant la voix qui s'était adressée à lui. Peu importait qu'il ne l'ait plus entendu depuis dix-huit ans maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère. Elle était incroyablement belle. Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses longs cheveux blonds se soulevaient au rythme du vent. Elle avait le visage serein et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Maman?

\- Oh! mon garçon… je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là. C'était probablement une forme de torture imaginée par Crowley et ses démons. C'était cruel et incroyablement douloureux, mais la revoir était également merveilleux. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

\- Si c'est une forme de torture, je… commença-t-il.

Mary s'agenouilla alors et posa sa main sur sa joue. Dean sentit des larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il se souvenait des nombreuses fois où sa mère l'avait touché ainsi pour le réconforter. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué.

\- Tu n'es pas mort, Dean. Ta blessure est grave, mais tu es en sécurité. Tu te bats et tu dois continuer à te battre. Castiel a besoin de toi.

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un mensonge, mais il avait tout de même envie d'y croire.

\- Si je ne suis pas mort alors dis-moi ce que tu fais ici. Est-ce que tu es juste le fruit de mon imagination?

Mary sourit en retirant sa main de sa joue pour saisir la sienne.

\- Oui et non. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer. Il est grand temps pour toi de te réveiller. Un miracle s'est produit, Dean. Tu dois retourner là-bas. Castiel t'attend.

Dean ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'ange était emprisonné et à quelques heures sans doute d'une condamnation à mort. Mary avait parlé d'un miracle, mais le jeune homme ne voyait pas comment Castiel avait pu s'en sortir.

\- Un miracle? Quel miracle? demanda-t-il.

Mary sourit à nouveau. Dean réalisa alors que la douleur dans son abdomen avait disparu. Il toucha à nouveau l'endroit de la blessure. Il n'y avait plus de sang. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il reporta son attention sur sa mère.

\- Tu le sauras dès que tu ouvriras les yeux. Castiel est là. Il ne t'a pas quitté depuis qu'il a été libéré. Mais tu lui manques. Ce n'est pas ton heure Dean. Il faut que tu repartes.

Dean avait envie de revoir l'ange. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais il avait également envie de rester avec sa mère. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps avec elle quand il était enfant. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Apprendre à la connaitre. Lui parler de Sam et de John.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu me reverras, Dean. Quand ce sera ton heure, je serais là à t'attendre. Tu pourras me présenter Castiel et on pourra parler ensemble pendant des heures, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as encore trop de choses à accomplir sur Terre.

Dean voulait protester, mais il crut entendre la voix de Castiel quelque part autour de lui. Il réalisa alors combien il était égoïste. Oui, il avait envie de rester avec sa mère, mais l'ange avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il devait repartir.

\- On se voit plus tard alors.

\- Bien plus tard, mon chéri.

Dean ferma les yeux. Il eut alors la sensation que tout tournait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais cela ne dura heureusement que quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans la prairie. Il n'était plus assis sous un arbre. Il était allongé dans un lit et dans une pièce tout juste éclairée par quelques lanternes. Il tourna le visage et posa aussitôt les eux sur Castiel. L'ange écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était réveillé.

\- Dean! C'est… tu es réveillé. Tu es en vie!

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas mal. Il se sentait bien. Le lit sous lui était confortable et Castiel était là. C'était un miracle.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver? Est-ce que je suis mort? Je… tu… la dernière fois tu étais et je…

Il savait que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer clairement. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel sembla comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui demander.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Dean, et, non, tu n'es pas mort. Crois-moi… le Paradis ne ressemble définitivement pas à ça. Crowley t'a conduit là après ta blessure. Et… c'est terminé, Dean. Nous avons gagné. Pour de bon cette fois. Le cauchemar est fini.

Dean avait toujours un peu de mal à le comprendre, mais il savait que Castiel lui disait la vérité. L'ange ne lui mentait jamais. Ils se l'étaient promis. Il était toutefois curieux de savoir comment un tel miracle avait pu avoir lieu. Il avait trop de questions et il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

\- Ce n'est pas… ils ne t'ont pas condamné? Comment… comment pourrais-je être en vie après que Michael m'ait poignardé avec son arme? Je croyais qu'une telle blessure n'était pas guérissable.

Castiel acquiesça. Il tenait la main de Dean dans la sienne et la portait à sa bouche pour embrasser doucement chacun de ses doigts. Il semblait au moins aussi chamboulé que le jeune homme.

\- Je vais tout te raconter, mon amour, mais, pour le moment, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter.

Dean n'avait pas réalisé jusque là que Castiel et lui n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Il tourna le visage de l'autre côté du lit et aperçut un homme qui observait leur échange avec un sourire. Il semblait fatigué. Il avait les traits tirés. Dean ne le connaissait pas. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ange. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain non plus. C'était peut-être un démon, mais il en doutait. Il émanait quelque chose de lui que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à définir.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il alors.

Il était peut-être malpoli de s'adresser ainsi à la personne qui, de toute évidence, lui avait sauvé la vie et avait sauvé celle de Castiel, mais il avait besoin de réponses et il était trop fatigué et trop choqué pour se montrer plus poli.

\- Je… tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à y croire, mais je suis…

\- C'est mon Père, Dean, expliqua Castiel.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'ange et le dévisagea. Il devait forcément s'agir d'une blague de mauvais goût. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être Dieu. Il avait l'apparence d'un humain d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il était pâle et semblait maigre et fragile. Ce n'était pas possible. Dean avait toujours imaginé Dieu comme un être immense et puissant. Tout l'inverse de celui que Castiel désignait comme étant son père.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est… que lui c'est… Dieu?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean reporta alors son attention sur l'homme en question. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il avait tout de suite senti quelque chose qui émanait de lui, mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu pour autant. Il ne voyait toutefois pas pourquoi Castiel lui aurait menti sur ce point et il était guéri. Seul quelqu'un de plus puissant que Michael avait pu accomplir ce miracle. Dieu seul était plus puissant que les archanges.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… vous ne ressemblez pas à… désolé si cela vous vexe, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air… d'un être supérieur.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas vraiment. J'ai des pouvoirs, oui, mais je ne me vois pas comme quelqu'un de supérieur à vous et cette apparence… elle est celle que j'ai choisie. Je pourrais opter pour une autre si cela t'aide à nous croire, mais je dois t'avouer que je me suis attaché à ce corps. Il me convient. Il me rend moins… intimidant. Que ce soit pour les humains ou pour les anges, l'enveloppe corporelle n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est l'âme qui compte et la mienne ressemble… disons que, pour parler dans des termes simples… elle ressemble à un petit soleil. Tu ne peux pas la voir et c'est pour ça que tu as du mal à me croire, mais je peux te promettre que Castiel ne te ment pas.

Dean se demanda une seconde à quoi son âme pouvait ressembler et si Castiel était réellement capable de la voir. Il oublia toutefois tout cela assez rapidement. Il avait Dieu sous les yeux et si cela tenait clairement du miracle, cela fit ressurgir la colère qu'il avait enfouie depuis toutes ces années. Cet être supposément supérieur avait fait faux bond à l'humanité tout entière. Beaucoup avaient souffert par sa faute et Dean n'allait certainement pas se priver de le lui rappeler.

\- Vous avez du culot d'être là! C'est peut-être ingrat de ma part de vous le dire alors que vous m'avez visiblement sauvé la vie… et que vous avez également sauvé la vie de Castiel, mais… rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit si vous n'aviez pas fui. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'on a enduré pendant votre absence? Des souffrances qui nous ont été infligées? De tous ceux qui sont morts?

Dieu acquiesça. Dean n'en avait toutefois pas terminé avec lui. Il repensa à sa mère qu'il avait revue juste avant de se réveiller. Il repensa à Lucifer. Aux viols et aux tortures.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas parti, ma mère serait toujours en vie! Je n'aurais pas eu à être violé, battu et torturé pendant toutes ces années. L'humanité ne serait pas réduite en esclavage. Vous nous avez abandonnés. Vous nous avez créés puis vous avez décidé de partir sans prévenir. Vous avez laissé vos enfants abuser de leurs pouvoirs et… tout est de votre faute.

\- Je sais, Dean, et je suis désolé. J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. J'aurais dû sentir que vous aviez besoin de moi.

\- Vos excuses arrivent trop tard. Trop tard pour effacer ce que j'ai subi. Trop tard pour effacer ce que les humains ont enduré. Trop tard pour ma mère.

Dean ne parvenait plus à contrôler la rage qui l'envahissait. Il savait qu'il était probablement trop fatigué pour se laisser aller ainsi. Il avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais il avait gardé cette colère enfouie en lui pendant trop longtemps et, maintenant qu'il avait celui qu'il estimait responsable de tout sous les yeux, il ne réussissait plus à se calmer.

\- J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'ai prié pour que vous veniez m'aider. Je vous ai supplié de mettre un terme à tout ça. De nous libérer. De nous offrir une chance, mais vous n'avez jamais répondu. Vous n'êtes pas revenu. Vous nous avez abandonnés.

\- Je suis là maintenant, Dean, et je sais que c'est trop tard. Je sais que je ne peux pas effacer le passé. Je suis toutefois déterminé à arranger la situation. À réparer mes erreurs et à faire en sorte que vous soyez à nouveau libres.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, hein? En fin de compte, qu'est-ce que ça change?

Dieu ne répondit pas. Dean aurait pu continuer à lui hurler dessus pendant des heures. Il avait tellement de reproches à lui faire. Tellement de colère à évacuer, mais il fut interrompu par l'intervention de Castiel avant d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre la parole.

\- Dean, mon amour, tu dois te calmer. Tu es encore épuisé et tu as besoin de repos. Je sais que tu es en colère et je pense que tu as raison de l'être, mais… il est important que tu te calmes, d'accord? Tu es trop faible pour te mettre dans un tel état.

Dean savait que l'ange avait raison. Il tenta de se raisonner et de retrouver un semblant de calme. Ce n'était pas possible tant qu'il avait Dieu sous les yeux. Il reporta donc son attention sur Castiel. Il sentit le calme l'envahir dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui. Castiel avait besoin de lui et Dean était prêt à tout pour lui. Même à ravaler sa colère. Même à pardonner à celui qu'il jugeait pourtant responsable de tous ses malheurs. Pour Castiel, il se sentait capable de tout.

\- Je suis désolé… je… c'est juste trop, je pense, et je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre comment tout ceci est possible. Je… je suis juste… tu m'as tellement manqué, Cas. Je t'aime tellement.

L'ange lui sourit avant de se pencher dans sa direction pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas gêné de le faire devant son Père. Dean ne l'était pas non plus et ce baiser chaste n'était pas suffisant. Pas après leur séparation et tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Castiel pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de l'ange et fut soulagé quand ce dernier pressa la sienne contre.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes avant de devoir se séparer pour que Dean reprenne son souffle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Dean. Plus que la vie elle-même et loin de moi l'idée de t'empêcher de hurler sur mon Père. J'ai juste envie de profiter de ce moment. Nous avons gagné et c'est le plus important, non? Nous sommes libres et nous sommes ensemble. Je veux juste savourer tout cela pendant quelques jours. Le reste peut bien attendre, non?

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel avait raison. Le plus important restait qu'ils soient en vie tous les deux. Que l'humanité puisse enfin être libre. Il n'oublierait probablement jamais la colère qu'il ressentait pour Dieu, mais il pouvait passer outre pour le moment. Se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Castiel et lui allaient enfin avoir une chance d'être pleinement heureux. Ils pourraient vivre leur amour au grand jour. Ils pourraient se reconstruire côte à côte. Dean en avait souvent rêvé sans jamais réellement croire que c'était possible, mais un miracle s'était produit et Dean voulait lui aussi le savourer pendant un moment.

* * *

Voir Dean se réveiller enfin avait été un immense soulagement pour Castiel. Il n'avait pas vraiment douté de ce que son Père lui avait dit. Il savait qu'il avait guéri le jeune homme de sa blessure, mais il n'avait pu être rassuré pour de bon qu'en voyant les magnifiques yeux verts de Dean s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui.

Le réveil n'avait pas été facile pour le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé alors même que sa blessure aurait dû être mortelle. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment Castiel pouvait être à ses côtés quand il avait été emprisonné la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'ange aurait aimé pouvoir tout lui expliquer, mais il devait avant tout lui donner les informations les plus importantes.

Il lui assura qu'ils avaient gagné. Que le cauchemar était terminé. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il était libre et que personne ne viendrait plus les séparer. Dean semblait toujours confus. Ce n'était pas très surprenant. Sans savoir que Dieu était intervenu, tout ce que Castiel disait n'avait aucun sens.

L'ange finit par présenter son Père au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait réagir. Il n'avait pas le même lien que Castiel avec lui. Il avait forcément de la rancœur et de la colère, mais il n'était pas lié à Dieu. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme son enfant. La déception de ne pas avoir reçu de réponses de sa part était donc différente.

Castiel regarda Dean observer Dieu d'un œil surpris. Il fut pris de court quand le jeune homme se mit à crier sur lui. Il le laissa faire pendant quelques minutes. Il trouvait ses reproches fondés et il estimait que son Père avait besoin de les entendre. Il avait besoin de comprendre combien ses choix avaient affecté les humains. Les conséquences dramatiques qu'ils avaient eues sur bien des gens.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était également fier de Dean. Il n'avait pas peur. Il hurlait sur un être immensément supérieur à lui et à Castiel. Sur un être qui aurait pu tous les faire disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts. Il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans avoir peur des conséquences. Castiel le trouvait incroyablement courageux. Fort, comme personne ne l'était mise à part lui.

Par contre, quand il devint évident que sa réaction l'épuisait et le vidait de ses dernières forces, il se sentit contraint d'intervenir. Il était du côté de Dean. Il était du même avis que lui sur toutes les choses qu'il avait dites, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se mettre dans un tel état. Pas quand il avait besoin de repos.

Il parvint à le calmer en le lui demandant et le baiser qui suivit fut absolument parfait. Castiel aurait pu embrasser le jeune homme pendant des heures entières sans se lasser. Il se fichait totalement que son Père puisse le voir. Il aimait cet homme de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir proche. De le sentir vivant. Si Dieu trouvait cela inapproprié, il n'avait qu'à regarder ailleurs.

Son Père finit par partir. Castiel ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il avait envie d'être seul avec Dean. Il avait besoin de le retrouver sans personne pour les regarder et faire le moindre commentaire. Il voulait s'allonger à côté du jeune homme et le serrer contre lui, mais il devait commencer par tout lui dire afin que Dean sache enfin que tout était fini pour de bon.

Il était difficile de savoir comment commencer son récit. Il y avait énormément de choses à dire et Castiel avait encore un peu de mal à y croire lui-même. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées avant de se lancer.

Il commença par expliquer à Dean pourquoi son Père était parti. Pourquoi Il avait décidé de les laisser. Il expliqua qu'il avait fait à tort confiance aux archanges pour poursuivre son œuvre. Qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela pourrait mal se finir.

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement agacé par sa stupidité, mais il ne commenta pas. Il n'interrompit pas Castiel. Il était visiblement curieux de connaitre toute l'histoire.

\- C'est Rafael qui a eu l'idée de le retrouver. Il savait que seul Lui pouvait mettre un terme à tout ça. Michael est le plus puissant de Ses enfant es. Et il n'aurait écouté personne d'autre que Lui. Rafael savait que je serais condamné s'il ne ramenait pas notre Père pour me libérer. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment il a pu retrouver sa trace, mais je sais que Crowley a largement participé.

\- Crowley? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel savait que cela devait lui sembler surprenant, mais c'était pourtant le démon qui avait réussi à ramener Dieu sur Terre. C'était à la fois ironique et finalement parfaitement logique.

\- Il est allé le chercher et il lui a tout raconté. Il lui a demandé de revenir. Ce qu'Il a fait aussitôt. Il est arrivé juste à temps. Michael s'apprêtait à m'exécuter et je… je n'avais plus aucune issue. Il l'a arrêté et il m'a libéré aussitôt. Je n'ai pas attendu de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire de Michael et des autres. J'avais besoin de te voir. Besoin de te retrouver. Crowley m'a conduit ici pour que je sois auprès de toi.

Dean soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête. Il semblait toujours aussi fatigué, mais il était attentif.

\- Crowley a fini par me dire que tu étais mourant et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour toi, mais mon Père a… il est arrivé et, après t'avoir guéri, il a demandé à rester pour me tenir compagnie. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il comptait éloigner Michael et Uriel entre autres. Les envoyer loin de la Terre pendant quelques siècles. C'est sans doute la meilleure solution. Ils ne seront plus une menace pour nous.

Dean sourit, probablement soulagé de l'entendre. Castiel déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ressentait un besoin quasi physique de toucher le jeune homme. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout était terminé. Que Dean était en vie. Qu'il allait pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour. Que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

\- Tout ce que tu viens de me dire est… dingue. Si ce n'était pas toi qui me l'avais raconté, je n'en croirais probablement pas un mot, mais… le plus fou à mes yeux, c'est que Crowley ait réussi à retrouver ton Père… qu'il ait réussi là où beaucoup de tes frères et sœurs avaient échoué, commenta finalement Dean.

\- Je suis plein de ressources, intervint Crowley en entrant dans la pièce.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'était pas en colère qu'il entre ainsi sans s'annoncer. Il était chez lui après tout et il leur avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

\- On dirait bien, oui. C'est… c'est un vrai miracle que tu as accompli et je sais tout ce qu'on te doit. Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de te dire merci. Même si ce n'est pas suffisant.

Crowley haussa les épaules en approchant du lit. Il fit mine d'épousseter le col de sa veste. Castiel pouvait sentir que les mots de Dean l'avaient touché. Il avait toutefois un rôle à tenir. Il devait faire comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Castiel était amusé par son attitude.

\- Je suis juste content de voir que tu vas bien. Que tu es en vie. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais perdu espoir après… enfin… je m'étais fait à l'idée que tu ne survivrais pas et pour la première fois dans ma vie, je suis content d'avoir eu tort.

Dean lui sourit en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Crowley hésita une seconde, mais vint finalement se poster de l'autre côté du lit du jeune homme, juste en face de Castiel.

\- Je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Crowley. Tu as beau être le roi des enfers… il y a un cœur qui bat à l'intérieur et probablement une âme même si je ne peux pas vraiment le vérifier par moi-même.

Crowley sembla gêné une seconde avant de se reprendre. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et dévisagea Dean.

\- Je t'interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit. Je tiens à ma réputation. Je détesterais qu'on me voie comme quelqu'un de… gentil… Ce que je ne suis pas d'ailleurs.

Dean rit pendant une seconde, visiblement amusé. Castiel fut surpris de voir Crowley sourire en l'entendant. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi le démon semblait aussi proche de Dean. Pourquoi il avait une telle affection pour lui quand il n'avait rien à y gagner. Le jeune homme avait peut-être raison en fin de compte. C'était peut-être juste quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je vois clair dans ton jeu et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as agi uniquement par intérêt ou pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. Je peux admettre que c'est ce qui t'a motivé quand on a demandé ton aide la première fois, mais tu n'avais rien à gagner en me conduisant ici et en veillant sur moi. Non… je crois que tu l'as fait parce que tu m'aimes bien.

Crowley secoua la tête. Castiel était du même avis que Dean, mais il choisit de ne pas intervenir. C'était entre le jeune homme et le démon. Ils avaient développé une drôle d'amitié entre eux. Elle ne faisait aucun sens et elle était presque contre nature, mais elle était pourtant belle et bien là. Castiel n'était pas jaloux. Il savait que Crowley ne représentait pas une menace pour son couple. Il était même content de voir Dean tisser des liens avec une nouvelle personne. Même s'il s'agissait d'un démon.

\- Je l'ai fait pour protéger ma place ici et tu le sais. Ne cherche pas à faire de moi le héros que je ne suis pas. Je savais que les anges finiraient par tenter de me reprendre cet endroit. Ils sont assoiffés de pouvoir et, après vous, nous sommes clairement les êtres qu'ils détestent le plus. Ils auraient tenté de me renverser. Je connais mes forces et je sais de quoi nous sommes capables, mais… rien ne me garantissait que je serais en mesure de remporter cette victoire. Je suis quelqu'un de prudent. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours là sans doute. Une opportunité s'est offerte à moi de conserver ma place et de me faire des alliés. Je l'ai saisie. Point final.

Castiel n'était pas dupe. Il ne doutait pas que Crowley avait un intérêt à s'impliquer dans cette guerre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa seule motivation. Il voyait lui aussi clair dans son jeu, mais il ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Parce qu'il comprenait pourquoi le démon cherchait à donner cette image de lui. Il était le roi de l'enfer après tout. Il ne pouvait pas être vu comme quelqu'un de gentil. Il devait être craint et redouté. Inspirer la peur.

\- Oh! je ne doute pas que tu comptes retirer quelque chose de toute cette histoire. Je me doute que tu t'es assuré de sécuriser ta place ici au passage, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu m'as sauvé uniquement dans ce but. Admets le Crowley. Tu m'apprécies. Tu veux qu'on soit amis. Meilleurs amis peut-être? Je ne suis pas contre l'idée.

\- Tu es un imbécile et dois-je te le rappeler… un être infiniment inférieur à moi. Je ne pourrais jamais envisager d'être ton ami. Tu es ridicule.

\- Si le penser peut t'aider à dormir la nuit… est-ce que tu dors d'ailleurs? Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment les démons fonctionnent.

Crowley secoua la tête en prenant un air faussement agacé, mais son petit sourire en coin en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il aimait s'entendre dire que Dean le voyait comme un ami. Il appréciait le jeune homme.

\- Pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, humain, je me porterais bien mieux quand les anges et toi ne feront plus partie de ma vie et j'ai hâte que tu puisses quitter ce lit et cet endroit et retourner de là où tu viens. J'aime ma tranquillité et t'avoir chez moi n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie vraiment. Moins je vous vois et mieux je porte en quelque sorte.

Dean n'était toujours pas dupe. Castiel était fasciné par l'échange entre le jeune homme et le démon. Il était presque sûr qu'ils tentaient mutuellement de se faire passer un message sans se le dire clairement. Il était relativement clair aux yeux de l'ange. « Tu peux compter sur moi si tu en as besoin. » « Je sais ce que je te dois et je te serais éternellement redevable. » C'était à la fois touchant et drôle. Il se retint difficilement de rire. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vexer Crowley.

\- Justement parce que je ne suis pas impatient de croiser ta route à nouveau, j'espère que tu sauras bien te tenir là-haut. Que tu ne feras rien pour gagner ta place ici. Je détesterais avoir à te supporter pour l'éternité entière. Même si l'idée de te torturer personnellement n'est pas pour me déplaire.

\- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à terminer en enfer non plus. Je te promets de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Crowley hocha la tête. Castiel doutait que Dean puisse un jour se voir condamner à l'enfer. Il s'était conduit en héros. Il avait protégé son frère. C'était sacrifié à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il avait tenté d'aider la résistance. Il était généreux et foncièrement bon. Il irait au Paradis. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagé. Bien… je pense que je vais vous laisser, mais faites-moi plaisir et promettez-moi d'en profiter. Vous avez une seconde chance et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent. N'allez pas la gâcher en faisant n'importe quoi. Vous… vous vous êtes trouvés. C'est ça le vrai miracle dans cette histoire et, croyez-moi… si vous ne prenez pas conscience de la chance que vous avez, je me chargerais de vous le rappeler… de la seule manière que je connaisse et maitrise pleinement.

\- Compte sur nous, Crowley. On est conscient de la chance qu'on a et on sait également à qui on la doit alors… je te promets qu'on fera en sorte d'être heureux.

Le démon tapota le bras de Dean avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner du lit. Il salua Castiel d'un signe de la tête avant de quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot. L'ange reporte alors son attention sur le jeune homme. Il souriait, visiblement toujours amusé par son échange avec Crowley.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Cas? demanda-t-il alors.

L'ange n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce que le jeune homme cherchait à savoir. Il hésita à répondre et Dean dû comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment clair puisqu'il reprit la parole aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? Je… j'ai toujours cru que ma vie serait courte et entièrement dédiée à survivre et à faire en sorte que mon frère soit épargné. Je ne pensais pas avoir une chance de connaitre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même quand j'étais avec toi… avant Lucifer… je pensais qu'on devrait se cacher jusqu'à la fin. Qu'on ne pourrait se contenter que de quelques actions ici et là avec la résistance. Je ne pensais pas que ce cauchemar prendrait fin et qu'on aurait… la chance de vivre autre chose.

Castiel devait reconnaître que l'idée avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Lui non plus n'avait jamais réellement osé penser vivre une telle situation. Il était un peu perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire de son existence maintenant. Il n'avait plus de combat à mener. Plus d'ennemis à vaincre. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir le rôle qu'il devait tenir, mais il était prêt à chercher. La seule chose dont il avait besoin était de la présence de Dean. Avec lui, il n'avait peur de rien.

\- Michael n'est plus une menace. Uriel non plus et… les humains sont libres à présent. Tu pourras aller et venir à ta guise. Tu pourras occuper ton temps comme bon te semble. Il y a tellement de possibilités. Tellement d'options. C'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux faire. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Tu as le temps.

\- Je pense que ce ne sera pas simple pour tous ceux que ton Père libèrera. Ils ne sauront pas quoi faire de leur vie non plus. Certains devront surmonter des traumatismes… la plupart devront guérir de leurs blessures… physiques et psychologiques. Il y a toute une société à rebâtir et c'est… j'ai envie de participer à tout ça. Je ne suis juste pas sûr de savoir quel rôle je pourrais tenir.

Castiel n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que Dean souhaitait s'impliquer dans la reconstruction de la société. Le combat n'était pas totalement terminé. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire et Dean refuserait de rester en retrait. Il chercherait à s'impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. De se rendre utile. C'était pour ça qu'il était un héros aux yeux de Castiel. Il voulait consacrer sa vie aux autres. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Cela n'allait certainement pas changer maintenant.

\- Je sais que tu auras ton rôle à jouer dans cette histoire et tu sais que tu pourras compter sur moi, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras. Par contre, tu… tu dois me promettre avant de prendre le temps de te reposer. Tu as bien mérité quelques jours pour te remettre, non?

Dean lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Quelque chose me dit que cette proposition n'est pas totalement désintéressée, plaisanta-t-il.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il avait très envie d'avoir le jeune homme pour lui seul pendant quelques jours. Ils avaient été séparés trop longtemps. Ils avaient cru ne plus jamais se revoir. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Besoin de réapprendre à être ensemble. Castiel avait envie de se montrer égoïste sur ce coup.

\- Je dois admettre que l'idée de t'avoir pour moi tout seul pendant quelques jours n'est pas pour me déplaire. Surtout après avoir cru que je t'avais perdu.

\- Je sais ce que tu as en tête… tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as envie de me faire l'amour.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Le sexe n'était clairement pas sa priorité, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de faire l'amour à Dean rapidement. C'était un excellent moyen de se reconnecter à lui après tout.

\- Je plaide coupable, admit-il alors.

Dean fit passer son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de laisser retomber son bras sur le matelas.

\- Commence par m'embrasser alors. Je n'ai définitivement pas eu mon quota de baisers. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de plus… physiquement contraignant pour le moment.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne dirait jamais non à un baiser. Il aimait bien trop sentir la bouche du jeune homme contre la sienne. Caresser sa langue du bout de la sienne. Il aimait les gémissements que cela arrachait à Dean à chaque fois. Il aimait savoir qu'il avait cet effet sur lui.

\- On va être très heureux toi et moi, souffla Dean quand Castiel recula finalement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait de l'être.

Dean passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et ce dernier n'eut pas d'autre option que de monter sur le lit à côté de lui. Il s'allongea contre son flanc et vint poser sa tête sur son torse. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre son oreille. C'était parfait. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin et ce dont il avait rêvé depuis son arrestation. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait toute la vie de ce dernier pour en profiter et, s'ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs du rôle qu'ils joueraient dans l'avenir, Castiel n'était pas inquiet. Ils finiraient par trouver. Il finit par fermer les yeux quand il entendit que Dean s'était endormi à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir lui-même, mais il était tout de même fatigué. Ces derniers jours avaient été émotionnellement épuisants. Il s'abandonna donc au sommeil et emporta avec lui la joie d'avoir retrouvé Dean, le bruit de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur et la certitude qu'en se réveillant d'ici quelques heures, il serait toujours le plus heureux et le plus chanceux au monde.


	39. Calme

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 39. Dean rentre à la maison et Cas et lui peuvent faire des plans d'avenir. Désolée pour le jour de retard. J'étais pas mal prise hier. **

**Merci a Elissa pour la correction et merci à vous de m'être fidèle ! **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**A groovy kind of love de Phil Collins**

**Chapitre 39 : Calme**

_« L'amour, c'est le calme et la confiance. »_

_Thérèse Tardif_

Dean avait dormi de longues heures pour reprendre des forces après son premier réveil. Sa blessure avait miraculeusement disparu, mais il restait épuisé, physiquement et nerveusement, par toutes les épreuves traversées. Dieu avait pu soigner son corps, mais pas effacer ses souvenirs. Dean ne l'aurait pas voulu de toute façon. Il estimait sa mémoire nécessaire. C'était parce qu'il avait vécu toutes ces expériences qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'il était. Parce qu'il avait traversé l'enfer qu'il avait rencontré Castiel. Parce qu'il avait pensé le perdre qu'il avait pris conscience de l'importance de savourer chaque instant passé avec lui.

L'ange n'avait pas quitté son chevet durant tout ce temps. Il s'était allongé avec lui et avait dormi à ses côtés. Puis, quand il n'eut plus besoin de sommeil, il reprit place sur sa chaise et veilla sur le jeune homme. Il semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'il ne faisait aucun cauchemar. Ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Quand Dean était réveillé, ils parlaient de ce qui était arrivé et de ce qui arriverait probablement maintenant que les humains étaient libres. Ils échangèrent des idées sur la meilleure manière de gérer les choses tout en se félicitant de savoir Michael et Uriel loin d'eux. Castiel lui raconta en détail sa captivité, l'aide de Rafael et l'intervention de Dieu à son procès. Dean, de son côté, lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu après sa blessure. Sa rapide discussion avec sa mère. Castiel semblait penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une invention de son esprit. Il était presque sûr que Mary était réellement venue le voir. Dean aimait cette idée. Il aimait penser que sa mère avait fait le voyage pour venir le trouver. Pour lui demander de repartir et pour lui assurer qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver un jour.

Après avoir passé presque une journée entière à dormir et parler avec Castiel, Dean reçut la visite de Sam. Son frère le prit aussitôt dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais lui refaire une telle peur. Dean le fit sans hésiter convaincu qu'il serait bien plus facile de rester en sécurité dans un monde où les anges ne représentaient plus une menace.

Après Sam, ce fut au tour de Charlie de venir le voir. Dean plaisanta avec elle avant de l'écouter expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait en tête pour son avenir. Elle fut suivie de Bobby et John. Dean leur avait visiblement fait extrêmement peur. Il en était sincèrement désolé. Il savait qu'il avait pris un risque énorme. Il ne le regrettait toutefois pas. Il aurait donné sa vie pour Castiel à nouveau si c'était nécessaire.

Voir ses proches lui fit un bien fou et l'aida à admettre pour de bon que le monde allait réellement changer. C'était difficile à croire tant qu'il était enfermé en enfer sans preuve concrète sous ses yeux, mais entendre ses proches s'en enthousiasmer l'aidait à le croire pour de bon. Il avait hâte de sortir. Hâte de pouvoir enfin marcher à l'extérieur sans avoir peur d'être retrouvé. Il voulait enfin savoir ce que cela signifiait d'être libre et il voulait l'apprendre avec Castiel à ses côtés.

Gabriel les rejoignit alors que Bobby et John parlaient de tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à faire pour aider. L'archange avait participé à la libération des humains. Il avait été parmi ceux qui leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait insisté pour venir. Il voulait visiblement être sûr que tout serait fait dans les règles.

Il était épuisé en arrivant, mais il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il vivait son rêve et Dean savait qu'il n'exagérait pas. Il avait voulu voir les humains libres depuis des siècles maintenant sans jamais réellement croire que cela serait possible. Il avait eu raison de continuer à se battre. Il avait enfin sa récompense.

Dean l'écouta expliquer combien la tâche avait été gratifiante, mais difficile. La plupart des humains avaient peur de lui. Tous savaient qu'il faisait partie des archanges et tous avaient appris à se méfier de ses semblables. Gabriel avait dû faire preuve de patience. Il aurait probablement préféré qu'on le croit sur parole, mais il semblait confiant. Dieu se chargerait de tout expliquer aux humains et ils finiraient par y croire.

Bien sûr, si leur libération était une merveilleuse nouvelle, il restait des problèmes à régler. La plupart des anciens esclaves n'avaient jamais été libres. Ils ne savaient pas ce que cela signifiait ou ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Ils ne connaissaient que la maison où ils avaient été enfermés depuis toujours. Gabriel avait tenté de leur expliquer le concept du libre arbitre, mais c'était trop difficile à comprendre pour des personnes qui n'avaient fait que suivre des ordres toutes leurs vies.

Cela prendrait du temps et, si Gabriel ne comptait pas renoncer à aider les humains, il était évident qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Bobby était évidemment volontaire. John, également. Ils pourraient aider les humains à comprendre ce qu'être libre signifiait réellement, mais Dean savait qu'il aurait également son rôle à jouer. Il avait été comme eux. Lui aussi avait cru que suivre des ordres était sa seule tâche dans la vie. Lui aussi avait dû apprendre ce qu'être libre voulait dire. Il avait dû mettre ses peurs de côté et apprendre à faire confiance à Castiel et Gabriel. Il pourrait leur parler de son expérience. Les aider à y voir un peu plus clair. Il était la personne idéale pour les guider sur ce chemin, mais il avait encore besoin de repos et il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à s'investir dans cette nouvelle mission. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de profiter de sa propre liberté.

Il assura toutefois à Gabriel et Bobby qu'il serait ravi de les aider si on lui laissait quelques jours pour reprendre des forces. Castiel le soutint dans sa décision. Lui non plus ne semblait pas prêt à se lancer aussitôt après avoir manqué de mourir.

Après deux journées passées dans le même lit, Dean demanda à Castiel de le ramener chez eux. La maison lui manquait cruellement. Il voulait retrouver ses repères, son lit et sa chambre. Il voulait retrouver cette normalité qui avait fait son quotidien jusque-là.

L'ange sembla ravi de l'entendre et après avoir dit « au revoir » à Crowley, ils retournèrent enfin à la maison.

Dean s'était attendu à y trouver du calme et de la tranquillité. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait eu tort de l'espérer. La maison était assaillie par une multitude de personnes. Il y avait Charlie, Sam, Bobby, John, Garth et Victor, mais il y avait également des inconnus qui semblaient perdus au milieu de leur salon. De toute évidence, en leur absence, Charlie et les autres avaient transformé leur maison en QG. Si le jeune homme était content de voir qu'ils prenaient tout ceci à cœur, il était également déçu de les trouver là. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de cet endroit sans avoir à parler à des dizaines de personnes.

Il tenta d'entrer le plus discrètement possible, mais il fut rapidement remarqué. On le traîna dans le salon où on lui présenta des personnes dont il ne retiendrait jamais les noms. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se réjouir de voir autant de gens impliqués dans la reconstruction, mais il était fatigué et il avait un début de migraine. Tout allait trop vite à son goût.

Il laissa Charlie le conduire de personne en personne sans résister. Il échangea quelques mots avec chacun, reparlant de son histoire et répondant à toutes leurs questions. Il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli. Il ne voulait pas paraître égoïste ou ingrat. ,ais il n'était tout simplement pas prêt. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui-même avant de pouvoir en accorder aux autres et Charlie ne semblait pas l'avoir compris.

Dean tenta de tenir le coup aussi longtemps que possible. Castiel était lui-même plongé dans ce qui semblait une intense conversation avec Bobby et John. Dean aurait aimé qu'il vole une nouvelle fois à son secours. Qu'il l'emmène loin du bruit et du monde. Peut-être chez Crowley à nouveau. Dean regrettait presque d'avoir quitté l'enfer pour revenir à la maison.

Il finit par dire à Charlie qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. La jeune femme sembla déçue de le voir partir, mais n'insista pas. Peut-être avait-elle senti qu'il était arrivé à bout de ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna discrètement et monta au premier étage. Il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne s'y trouvait pour le moment. Il entra dans sa chambre et prit quelques secondes pour observer autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Il se sentait toujours aussi bien dans cet endroit. C'était là que Castiel et lui avaient construit leur histoire d'amour. Là qu'ils avaient franchi chaque nouvelle étape. Il aimait ce que cette chambre symbolisait. Il regrettait juste que Castiel ne soit pas là avec lui.

Il s'assit finalement sur le lit et retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et sourit. Il était rentré chez lui. Il était enfin à la maison. Il en avait rêvé depuis son réveil et, si ce n'était pas parfait, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Dean posa aussitôt ses yeux sur la personne qui venait de le déranger et fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. L'ange resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, presque comme s'il avait peur d'interrompre quelque chose. Ou de trouver Dean en colère. Ce que le jeune homme n'était absolument pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Charlie m'a dit que tu étais parti prendre l'air.

Dean lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce que l'ange fit aussitôt. Il s'arrêta juste devant le jeune homme. Dean lui sourit.

\- Je vais bien. J'étais juste… je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde à notre arrivée. J'ai été surpris et… sans doute un peu pris de court aussi.

Castiel sembla soulagé par son explication. Dean espérait que Charlie ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir pris la fuite ainsi. Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer. Juste se retrouver un peu au calme pour faire le point.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse? Je peux leur demander de faire moins de bruit en bas si tu as besoin de te reposer. Ils comprendront.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas sommeil même s'il était effectivement fatigué et il ne voulait surtout pas que son attitude empêche les autres de travailler sur ce qui était vraiment important. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment d'avoir pris la fuite.

\- Non, je… je suis content qu'il y ait autant de monde impliqué et… je sais que ce qu'ils font est important. Je devrais d'ailleurs être en bas avec eux à réfléchir à l'avenir, mais… j'avais un peu la sensation d'étouffer là-bas. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes.

\- Tu peux avoir plus que quelques minutes, Dean. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu es en droit de demander n'importe quoi.

Dean refusait d'exiger qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste et faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux de l'humanité tout entière. Il n'avait jamais été ce genre d'homme et il refusait de le devenir maintenant. Il savait que les autres avaient besoin de lui. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de les aider.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai failli mourir que j'ai le droit de me montrer… égoïste… parce que c'est ce que je suis et je le sais. J'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à me reposer et à ne penser qu'à moi-même. Il est probablement temps que je pense un peu aux autres.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait la sensation que l'ange pouvait lire dans ses pensées quand il le regardait ainsi. Qu'il observait son âme. Ce qu'il était très certainement capable de faire d'ailleurs.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste, Dean. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. Je sais que tu veux les aider et tu le feras, mais tu as vécu des épreuves qui en auraient terrassé plus d'un. Tu as le droit d'être fatigué et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître, tu as aussi le droit de penser un peu à toi de temps en temps.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait, mais il savait que Castiel aurait dit n'importe quoi pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il était sincère.

\- Eux aussi ont vécu des choses difficiles et pourtant ils sont là.

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, Dean. Personne ne compte les points. Tous ces gens en bas… tous ont énormément d'admiration pour toi. Ils savent combien tu es courageux. Ils savent tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour la cause. Ils sont là justement parce qu'ils t'admirent et qu'ils te prennent en exemple. Ils comprendront que tu as besoin de temps. Ils ne t'en voudront pas de te reposer un peu.

Dean n'avait jamais voulu devenir un exemple ou un symbole. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle responsabilité. Il voulait juste vivre sa vie et se montrer utile. Faire les bons choix et voir le monde changer. Il ne s'estimait pas meilleur que les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour assumer une telle responsabilité. Je préfèrerais qu'ils prennent quelqu'un d'autre en exemple. Je suis juste… je suis un homme comme les autres.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte ou tu refuses de le voir… je ne suis pas sûr, mais je sais que tu es… tu es fort et courageux. Tu as surmonté des épreuves incroyables. Tu as su mettre de côté tes blessures pour tenter d'aider les autres. Tu as mis ta vie en danger à plusieurs reprises. Il est normal qu'ils te voient comme un exemple. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu dois être parfait ou opérationnel en permanence. Tu as le droit d'être fatigué et tu as le droit d'être un peu égoïste parfois.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de réellement croire ce que Castiel lui disait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en débattre plus longtemps.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop déçus.

\- Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient l'être, mais si tu ne me crois pas alors tu peux retourner en bas et le leur demander toi-même. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils te diront.

Dean sourit alors. Castiel se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait désiré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'enfer. Retrouver Castiel. Être seul avec lui dans leur chambre sans personne pour les déranger. Échapper au monde extérieur pendant encore quelques jours.

\- La seule chose que je désire vraiment c'est être avec toi… seul avec toi, confia Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel s'assit alors à ses côtés sur le lit et lui prit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors c'est ce que tu auras. Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs parce que c'est ce dont j'ai envie moi aussi.

\- Depuis le début de notre histoire, on a constamment dû penser à ce qui nous arriverait si quelqu'un découvrait tout. On a dû se soucier de Lucifer, d'Uriel et de Michael. On a dû se battre pour rester ensemble et on a failli… se perdre pour de bon. J'ai envie… pour une fois, j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi. De partager un moment avec celui que j'aime sans avoir à me soucier du reste. Sans avoir à penser aux risques que cela me fait courir.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être parfaitement clair. Il espérait toutefois que Castiel comprenait ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

\- Personne ne nous en empêchera, Dean. On peut rester ici aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaite. Jamais personne ne nous en fera le moindre reproche.

\- Sauf qu'ils sont tous là à travailler en bas… ils sont en train de réfléchir à ce que ce monde doit devenir. Ils font des plans. Ils trouvent des solutions et moi je suis là, assis sur ce lit, sans rien faire d'essentiel ou d'important. Je suis… inutile et je déteste ça.

Castiel soupira à son tour. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et posa ses mains sur son cou. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il était trop obnubilé par ses problèmes et ses angoisses pour le faire. Il avait besoin que l'ange le rassure. Qu'il le convainque qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir.

\- Dean, tu es un battant. Tu es un héros. Je me fiche que tu veuilles le croire ou non. Je le sais et tous ces gens en bas le savent aussi. Tu as mené une bataille que peu auraient été capables de mener. Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que les humains sont libres à présent. Même si tu décidais de ne plus jamais sortir de cette chambre et de ne plus jamais t'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit, tu resterais un héros à leurs yeux. Ce ne sont pas quelques heures de repos qui les feront changer d'avis.

Dean hocha la tête. Il allait essayer d'y croire. Il était évident que l'ange était sincère à présent. Il pouvait le lire dans les yeux et si Castiel le croyait alors Dean lui faisait confiance. Il allait arrêter de se poser des dizaines de questions inutiles. Il allait s'accorder un peu de temps pour profiter. Il verrait ensuite ce qu'il adviendrait.

\- Tu as probablement raison… j'ai… je ne devrais pas me poser toutes ces questions.

\- Non, tu ne devrais pas, mais tu vas continuer. Parce que c'est l'homme que tu es et c'est une preuve de plus que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Le simple fait que tu hésites à te laisser quelques heures prouve que tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi et cela devrait suffire à te rassurer.

Dean devait reconnaître que ce que Castiel disait était finalement plutôt logique. Il hocha donc à nouveau la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil au lit derrière lui. Il avait très envie de s'allonger auprès de Castiel et de se blottir contre lui. Il avait envie d'oublier le monde extérieur pour quelques heures. Juste le temps de reprendre des forces. Il se lancerait dans cette nouvelle bataille ensuite. Il serait bien plus efficace s'il était reposé.

\- Je vais essayer de mettre tout ça de côté, mais… je pense que j'en profiterais plus encore si tu restes avec moi. Je sais que tu as envie d'aider et… je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer, mais… enfin, si tu… si tu pouvais rester un peu… ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, ce serait…

\- Dean, le coupa Castiel en souriant. Tu n'as pas à me le demander. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul et pas parce que tu en as besoin ou que tu me le demandes, mais parce que c'est ce que je veux. Je te l'ai dit. Il n'y a rien de plus important à mes yeux que toi.

Dean sourit avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il recula jusqu'à avoir la tête sur l'oreiller. Il fit ensuite signe à Castiel de prendre place à côté de lui. Ce que l'ange fit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Dean attendit qu'il soit installé pour se blottir contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et referma un de ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était parfait.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Cas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

\- Tu n'as pas à te poser la question. Je serais toujours là.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger qui planait sur eux, les propos de Castiel prenaient tout leur sens. Rien ne pourrait plus se mettre entre eux. Personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. Ils avaient résisté aux menaces et ils en étaient ressortis plus forts. Leur couple était indestructible.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, confirma-t-il alors.

Sa remarque arracha un petit rire à Castiel. Dean oublia alors tous ses doutes et toutes ses angoisses. Il était avec la personne qu'il aimait. Le monde allait enfin mieux. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas demander plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'autoriser à être pleinement heureux. Ce que Castiel allait très certainement l'aider à faire.

* * *

Castiel avait senti que quelque chose clochait chez Dean dès leur arrivée à la maison. Ils étaient partis de chez Crowley, heureux d'être ensemble et impatients de commencer enfin leur nouvelle vie côte à côte, mais trouver des dizaines d'inconnus dans leur salon n'avait pas été une bonne surprise. Castiel savait que Dean voulait se rendre utile à nouveau. Qu'il tenait à aider les humains à apprendre la liberté. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de rester en retrait. Par contre, il savait également combien ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour lui. Il avait cru perdre Castiel. Il avait cru mourir. Il avait besoin de calme et de repos pendant encore quelques jours. Un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et accepter enfin que le monde avait changé pour de bon.

Bien sûr, l'ange ne se serait jamais permis de demander à Charlie de chasser tout le monde. Il avait fait en sorte que la jeune femme se sente chez elle dans sa maison et elle était parfaitement libre d'y organiser quelque chose. D'y inviter des gens. De s'en servir comme QG si cela lui semblait nécessaire. Il ne se permettrait jamais de le lui interdire. Il ne voulait pas non plus parler pour Dean. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme était mal à l'aise et qu'il avait envie de prendre la fuite, mais il le laisserait choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Parce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais lui dicter sa conduite. Il allait tenir sa parole.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'apprendre par Charlie que Dean était parti prendre l'air. L'ange savait parfaitement où le jeune homme s'était réfugié. Il le rejoignit donc dans la chambre et, après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, il l'écouta se dénigrer comme il le faisait trop souvent. Castiel prit le temps de le rassurer. Il ne décevrait personne en restant en retrait quelques jours. Il resterait le héros de la majorité des humains. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il avait parfaitement le droit de se montrer un peu égoïste après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Ils finirent par s'allonger sur le lit, Dean se blottissant aussitôt contre Castiel. Il était évident qu'il avait du mal à croire encore tout ce que l'ange lui avait dit, mais il avait envie d'essayer et c'était finalement là l'essentiel.

Castiel verrouilla magiquement la porte pour que personne ne puisse les déranger puis envoya une rapide prière à son frère pour qu'il fasse passer le mot aux autres. Dean avait besoin de temps et le premier à lui en faire le reproche devrait faire face à la colère de Castiel. Il ne laisserait personne dénigrer le jeune homme. Pas quand il avait toujours choisi de se sacrifier pour les autres. Pas quand c'était la première fois de son existence qu'il pensait à lui avant de penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ajouta qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de temps puis, après avoir reçu l'aval de son frère, il se concentra à nouveau sur le jeune homme. Il savait parfaitement ce dont Dean avait besoin.

\- Quelque chose me dit que Charlie et les autres finiront par prendre leur indépendance pour de bon. Ils quitteront la maison et prendront leur envol. On aura cet endroit pour nous seuls et, même si je les adore, je dois admettre que j'ai un peu hâte de ne plus avoir à partager cette maison avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Dean ne dit rien, mais Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était attentif.

\- On deviendra un couple normal. Peut-être un peu ennuyeux, mais je sais qu'on rendra tous les autres jaloux. Parce qu'on sera terriblement heureux. On se réveillera côte à côte tous les matins. On passera nos journées ensemble à aider le monde à se reconstruire puis on s'endormira dans le même lit. On relèvera chaque défi… on franchira chaque étape ensemble. Tu pourras m'apprendre à devenir plus humain et je te raconterais comment l'humanité a été créée et comment elle a évolué au fil des siècles. On se confiera tous nos secrets. On parlera de tout et de rien pendant des heures. On se trouvera de nouvelles passions. De nouveaux hobbys.

Dean rit une seconde avant de glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt de Castiel. Il la posa sur son ventre et commença à dessiner des formes aléatoires du bout des doigts sur sa peau. Il était difficile de rester concentré sur ce qu'il disait dans ces circonstances, mais l'ange fit en sorte de ne pas se laisser entièrement déstabiliser.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, Cas, mais à vrai dire… je me fiche pas mal de ce dont notre vie future sera faite. Pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de partager toutes ces choses avec toi, mais parce que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tant que tu es avec moi, je me fiche du reste. Le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler autour de moi à cet instant précis. Dans tes bras, je n'ai peur de rien.

Castiel sourit, touché par ce qu'il entendait. Dean était son âme sœur. Peu importait que Dieu ne le lui ait pas confirmé. Il le savait. Il était convaincu que leurs deux âmes étaient liées depuis toujours. Qu'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout et il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus que de la présence de Dean dans sa vie pour être parfaitement heureux.

\- Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas envie d'aider ou que voir le monde s'effondrer ne me rendrait pas profondément triste… juste que je me sens de taille à tout affronter du moment que tu es là et je sais que tu finiras par avoir besoin d'agir. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais renoncer à t'impliquer parce qu'aider les humains est ta mission depuis toujours, mais… j'aime assez l'idée que tu sois à moi et rien qu'à moi pendant quelque temps.

Castiel ne fera rien d'autre que de s'occuper du jeune homme tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que Dean n'en avait plus autant besoin. Il pouvait parfaitement renoncer à son engagement pour le jeune homme. Il était devenu son unique priorité et il pouvait sentir que Dean avait besoin de l'entendre à cet instant précis.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aider pour me sentir bien. Pour me sentir utile et pour donner un sens à ma vie. Aider les humains a été ma seule mission pendant des siècles, mais seulement parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Parce qu'à l'époque, je n'avais personne d'autre sur qui veiller et avec qui partager ma vie. J'avais besoin d'avoir un but. Un objectif. Tout a changé quand tu es entré dans ma vie. Je peux parfaitement choisir de rester en retrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire… même jusqu'à la fin si c'est ce que nous décidons ensemble. Dieu est là maintenant. Il peut reprendre les reines et gérer la situation. Je ne suis plus indispensable.

Dean caressait toujours son ventre et Castiel sentait des frissons le parcourir de haut en bas. Il les ignora. Il savait que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Il remonta toutefois sa main dans le dos de Dean, sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau contre sa paume. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi sans se lasser. C'était magique.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il saura se montrer à la hauteur cette fois. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il a été efficace jusque-là. J'ai envie… j'ai envie de lui faire confiance, mais je pense quand même qu'on devrait garder un œil sur lui au cas où… il pourrait décider de prendre la fuite à nouveau.

Castiel hocha la tête. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à son Père. Il avait envie de croire qu'il resterait, mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes.

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'Il est… Il est plutôt différent de l'image que j'avais de Lui. Il ne ressemble pas à… ce qu'on dit de Lui dans les livres. Il est même plutôt sympathique et… normal d'une certaine manière. Je pourrais apprendre à l'apprécier. Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton Père, Cas, et… je sais que tu as envie qu'Il fasse partie de ta vie, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que je pourrais un jour oublier tout ce qu'Il a fait. Je vais essayer. Je peux te promettre de…

\- Dean, tu n'as pas à l'apprécier, intervint Castiel. Oui, je veux qu'Il fasse partie de ma vie, mais pas au détriment de ton bonheur à toi. Si je devais choisir entre vous deux, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Dean pressa un peu plus fortement son visage contre son torse. Castiel en profita pour déposer un baiser sur son crâne et inspirer profondément pour remplir ses narines de l'odeur unique du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais… je pense qu'on est deux idiots, lança ensuite Dean en se redressant pour pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

L'ange le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que le jeune homme sous-entendait par là.

\- Comment ça, deux idiots? demanda-t-il alors.

Dean lui sourit et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère. Ils avaient été sérieux jusque-là, mais il était grand temps pour eux de penser à autre chose. De profiter enfin du fait d'être ensemble. De se montrer un peu plus léger avant de faire face, tôt ou tard, à tout ce qui les attendait derrière la porte de leur chambre. Castiel était plus que partant pour suivre ce plan.

\- Et bien… on est seuls et je sais que tu as verrouillé la porte et probablement averti Gabriel que personne ne devait nous déranger. On est déjà allongés sur notre lit et… on a quelques heures à tuer alors… peut-être qu'on pourrait faire autre chose que discuter, non?

Cette fois, Castiel voyait parfaitement où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Ce fut plus clair encore quand Dean retira sa main de son ventre pour la poser sur son entrejambe. Il la caressa une seconde, réveillant aussitôt le désir chez l'ange. Il gémit doucement avant de sourire à Dean. Si le jeune homme voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait le faire lui aussi.

\- Désolé, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te montres un peu plus clair avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire?

Dean pressa un peu plus fortement contre son entrejambe avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Il saisit aussitôt son sexe dans sa main, mais se contenta de le tenir. Castiel gémit à nouveau.

\- Et bien tu pourrais commencer par m'embrasser et… peut-être me faire l'amour ensuite. Sauf si tu n'en as pas envie bien sûr… je ne voudrais surtout pas te forcer la main.

Castiel en avait lui aussi terriblement envie. Il aurait pu se contenter de rester blotti contre le jeune homme pendant d'heures sans avoir besoin de plus, mais il devait reconnaître que le plan de Dean l'enthousiasmait plus encore. Il descendit sa main du dos du jeune homme à ses fesses.

\- Oh! tu n'auras pas besoin de me forcer la main, crois-moi. J'aime beaucoup ce plan.

\- Parfait alors… qu'est-ce que tu attends? Embrasse-moi.

Castiel n'allait certainement pas se faire prier. Il fit rouler le jeune homme sur le dos, le forçant à retirer sa main de son pantalon puis s'installa au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes. Il vint ensuite coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il garda le baiser chaste pendant quelques secondes, mais l'approfondit dès qu'il sentit la langue de Dean presser contre sa bouche. Il lui arrivait de se demander comment un contact aussi léger pouvait être aussi intense. Embrasser quelqu'un lui avait toujours semblé bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains aimaient autant ça avant d'embrasser Dean pour la première fois. Il avait appris avec le jeune homme combien ce geste était intime. Combien il était intense. Il était devenu accroc assez rapidement.

Il embrassa le jeune homme jusqu'à sentir qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa respiration. Il déposa alors des baisers dans son cou puis sur son visage, son nez et son front avant de se réattaquer à ses lèvres. Dean referma ses bras autour de son cou et remonta ses genoux pour encercler ses hanches.

Castiel pouvait sentir son désir monter en lui. Il avait envie de sentir le corps nu de Dean contre le sien. Il aurait pu le déshabiller d'un simple claquement de doigts, mais il avait envie de prendre son temps. Ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour depuis un moment maintenant. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Il mit donc un terme au baiser et se redressa. Il retira ensuite le tee-shirt du jeune lentement, admirant son torse finement musclé et les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses pectoraux. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons du jean de Dean. Il les défit un à un, s'amusant de l'impatience évidente du jeune homme. Il lui retira finalement son pantalon après quelques secondes et déposa des baisers sur ses jambes en commençant par ses chevilles et en remontant doucement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il pouvait voir le sexe de Dean presser contre le tissu de son boxer. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour le saisir tout en retirant le caleçon du jeune homme de sa main libre. Il se pencha ensuite pour refermer sa bouche autour de son sexe. Il entendit Dean gémir et ce son l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il fit aller et venir sa bouche le long de son sexe, appréciant le fait de sentir son poids presser contre sa langue et son goût unique envahir ses papilles. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean l'avertit qu'il était proche qu'il relâcha son sexe à contrecœur.

Il se redressa alors et observa le jeune homme. Ainsi allongé, les jambes écartées, les bras posés au-dessus de sa tête et les joues rouges, il était magnifique. Tout droit sorti des rêves et des fantasmes de Castiel. L'ange se débarrassa de ses vêtements immédiatement puis se rallongea sur Dean. Il glissa sa main entre eux, lubrifia ses doigts magiquement puis en pressa un contre le muscle dissimulé entre les fesses du jeune homme.

Le sexe était réellement quelque chose de magique. Son Père avait bien travaillé en imaginant le corps des humains. Il l'avait rendu hypersensible. Solide et fragile à la fois. Incroyablement réactif à des multitudes de stimuli. C'était une œuvre d'art.

Castiel pressa son doigt contre la prostate de Dean pour lui arracher un cri avant de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il embrassa le jeune homme en même temps, avalant ses cris de plaisir avec avidité. Il le connaissait par cœur à présent. Il savait exactement comment faire pour que la préparation lui procure un maximum de plaisir. Combien de temps il avait besoin de faire aller et venir son doigt avant d'en ajouter un seconde sans que cela soit douloureux.

Il appliqua donc tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à avoir trois doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme et ne plus ressentir aucune résistance de sa part. Il les retira après avoir pressé une énième fois contre sa prostate.

\- Cas, souffla Dean.

L'ange sourit avant de lubrifier son sexe de la même façon que ses doigts. Il le positionna ensuite puis pressa ses hanches en avant. Dean passa aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'encouragea à avancer en appuyant ses talons contre ses fesses.

Comme à chaque fois, les quelques premières secondes furent incroyablement intenses. Castiel les savoura comme à chaque fois, s'immobilisant quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sentit la connexion unique qui existait entre leurs deux âmes. Celle de Dean brillait comme aucune autre. Castiel ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

Il sentit toutefois son corps protester rapidement et il recula finalement les hanches avant de les propulser en avant. Il adopta un rythme lent pour laisser au jeune homme le temps de s'habituer et pour ne pas précipiter son orgasme qu'il pouvait déjà sentir au creux de son ventre.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui l'encouragea à accélérer. Il lui attrapa les bras et, après un long gémissement quand sa prostate fut touchée, il reprit la parole.

\- Cas, s'il te plait… ne joue pas avec moi. Donne-moi tout ce que tu as.

Castiel accéléra alors le rythme de ses hanches. Il voulait avant tout que ce moment soit parfait pour Dean. Il lui donna donc ce qu'il lui demandait. Il fit en sorte de marteler sa prostate aussi souvent que possible. Il savait que le jeune homme pouvait jouir avec cette seule stimulation et c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait obtenir cette fois encore.

Il garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir en lui. Il savoura chacun de ses cris de plaisir. Il ignora son propre plaisir pour se concentrer avant tout sur celui du jeune homme. Il continua à aller et venir en lui jusqu'à sentir les muscles autour de son sexe se contracter violemment. Dean cria alors son nom et Castiel ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il s'abandonnait enfin à son orgasme. Il continua à stimuler sa prostate pour prolonger le moment puis, quand le jeune homme eut cessé de jouir, il ajouta quelques aller et retour à l'intérieur de son corps avant de s'abandonner au plaisir à son tour.

Il se répandit longuement en Dean puis sentit ses bras céder sous son poids, le forçant à tomber en avant. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas se retirer du jeune homme. Il aimait l'idée de rester connecté à lui-même après le sexe. C'était plus intime encore comme ça.

Dean ne protesta pas. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et son autre bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Ils reprirent leur respiration pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- C'est exactement comme ça que je veux passer le restant de mon existence, avoua-t-il.

Castiel aimait lui aussi cette idée. À cet instant précis, il était parfaitement partant pour oublier tout le reste.

\- Je ne parle pas uniquement du sexe ou du fait que je peux toujours te sentir à l'intérieur de moi… je veux dire… juste toi et moi sans personne pour nous interrompre et sans rien d'autre à faire que profiter l'un de l'autre.

Castiel roula finalement sur le côté arrachant un gémissement au jeune homme quand il se retira de lui. Il regarda Dean rouler sur le côté à son tour et plongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de le faire.

\- Non, rien ne nous empêcher… sauf ma conscience peut-être, mais je saurais me contenter de l'idée que c'est ainsi que se termineront toutes nos journées à compter de maintenant… et peut-être aussi qu'elles débuteront.

\- Tu vas m'épuiser si tu m'imposes un tel rythme.

\- Cas, tu es un ange. Tu as des pouvoirs et tu es pratiquement immortel. Je doute de pouvoir t'épuiser.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'être un ange avait ses avantages vus sous cet angle. Il sourit à la plaisanterie de Dean.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait créer un petit écriteau à installer sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. On inscrirait quelque chose du genre « ne pas déranger » pour que les gens sachent qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas entrer.

\- Gabriel entrerait quand même. Il l'a déjà fait.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Il avait été gêné et furieux pendant un instant avant de comprendre que tout cela amusait grandement son petit-ami. Il avait alors ri avec lui. C'était un souvenir qu'il comptait chérir durant tout le reste de leur existence.

\- On avertira ton frère autrement, avança Dean.

Castiel acquiesça avant de passer son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et de l'attirer contre lui. Il roula sur le dos puis guida Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête contre son torse à nouveau. Il remonta ensuite magiquement les couvertures sur eux et ferma les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu diras de te reposer maintenant? Tu dois être mort de fatigue.

\- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Tu m'as épuisé, mais… c'est une bonne fatigue alors je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Tout était tellement simple entre eux. Naturel. C'était presque comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa théorie. Dean et lui étaient forcément des âmes sœurs. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Personne ne pourrait jamais le convaincre du contraire.


	40. Paix

**Bonjour**

**Le voici le voilà mardi oui mais hier c'était férié donc je me suis crue dimanche ! Mes excuses... Donc voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Jeudi on commence la nouvelle **

**Merci à Elissa pour le boulot de correction. Merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre fidélité vos messages et vos encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi pour le 1er chapitre de la nouvelle histoire. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**This year's love de David Gray**

**Chapitre 40 : Paix**

_« Garde la paix en toi, ensuite offre la aux autres. »_

_Thomas A'Kempis_

Dean avait fini par accepter de ne se préoccuper que de lui et de Castiel pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait réussi à oublier sa culpabilité et par croire ce que l'ange lui avait dit depuis le début. Il avait le droit de se montrer égoïste. Le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour se faire à ce nouveau monde et pour accepter enfin que tout allait changer pour de bon. Il avait passé la majorité de ce temps au lit à récupérer des épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter. Il avait obtenu de Castiel qu'il reste avec lui tout ce temps. Personne ne les avait dérangés. Personne n'avait cherché à les faire sortir pour se rendre utile.

Comme Castiel l'avait prédit, personne ne reprochait à Dean de prendre son temps. Il l'avait mérité après tout ce qu'il avait subi et accompli ces derniers mois. Il était un héros pour beaucoup et, même si le jeune homme ne pensait pas mériter un tel statut, il avait appris à composer avec. Il ne pourrait jamais être un homme parmi tant d'autres. Il ne pourrait jamais passer inaperçu. On viendrait le voir pour lui demander son avis. Pour obtenir des conseils ou juste son aval sur une décision. Il était le visage de la résistance. Celui qui, le premier, avait compris que les humains et les anges devaient s'unir pour faire face à leur ennemi commun. Il avait ouvert les yeux de beaucoup et tous lui en étaient reconnaissants. Il pouvait continuer à nier son statut et à refuser son rôle, mais il ne ferait que perdre du temps et de l'énergie. Il ne pourrait jamais changer ce qu'il était devenu pour les autres. Il était préférable de l'accepter et de s'en servir à bon escient. Il deviendrait ce dont le monde avait besoin.

Il choisit toutefois de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper alors même qu'il avait choisi de prendre du temps pour lui. Il profita à la place de Castiel et de leur relative solitude pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils se firent de nouvelles promesses. Discutèrent de leur avenir et de tout ce qu'ils sauraient accomplir du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils se sentaient invincibles et optimistes comme jamais avant. Dean avait la sensation que rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Plus il reprenait des forces et plus il se sentait à la hauteur de la mission que les humains allaient lui confier.

Il la saisit d'ailleurs à bras le corps dès qu'il choisit de sortir de sa « retraite ». Il avait fait le plein d'énergie. Castiel avait passé de longues heures à le rassurer sur la force de ses sentiments pour lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour, parlé et ri sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Dean se sentait de taille à tout affronter maintenant.

Charlie fut la première à lui confier une tâche. Puisqu'il était le visage connu de la résistance, les anciens esclaves allaient avoir besoin de lui pour réapprendre à vivre sans être enchaînés. Il avait vécu la même chose. Il savait mieux que quiconque combien il était difficile de faire confiance à nouveau. De s'ouvrir aux autres après avoir souffert pendant des années. Il accepta cette mission sans hésiter. Il se sentait parfaitement de taille à la remplir. Il accompagna les anciens esclaves et les aida à s'installer. Il leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Il leur donna des conseils pour s'émanciper. Pour apprendre à être libres. C'était un travail à plein temps, mais qui lui donnait la sensation de faire quelque chose de concret. C'était la mission idéale pour lui.

Quand il rentrait à la maison après une longue journée passée à écouter les inquiétudes des humains à sa charge, il réalisait combien il avait eu de la chance. Bien sûr, il avait vécu l'enfer sous les ordres de Lucifer, mais il avait croisé la route de Castiel. L'ange lui avait offert une chance unique d'apprendre à être libre à son rythme. Il n'avait pas été propulsé brutalement dans un monde dont il ne connaissait ni les règles ni les codes. Il avait pu s'acclimater à son rythme. Ceux dont il s'occupait à présent n'avaient pas eu cette chance et Dean avait le devoir de les aider.

Il retrouvait Castiel à chaque fin de journée. Ils passaient alors des heures entières à parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait. À se confier leurs doutes, leurs inquiétudes et leurs victoires. Ils faisaient l'amour parfois. Ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre. Leur couple était plus fort que jamais. Ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre.

Rien dans leur histoire n'avait été facile ou ordinaire. Ils avaient dû se battre à chaque seconde pour ne pas être séparés. Ils avaient eu des moments de doute. Ils avaient failli se perdre et Dean aurait pu se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient avant que le monde change. Ils avaient été heureux malgré tout, mais ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant était mille fois meilleur. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle. Ils pouvaient se tenir la main ou s'embrasser en public. Ils pouvaient être eux même sans s'interroger sur la véritable intention de ceux qui les voyaient faire. Leur relation pouvait grandir sans qu'ils aient peur des conséquences.

C'était parfait. Dean ne voyait pas comment il pourrait être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il avait la sensation d'être le héros d'un de ces livres d'amour que Castiel gardait dans sa bibliothèque. Un de ces personnages qui malgré les épreuves trouve le bonheur pour ne plus jamais le laisser lui échapper à nouveau. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : Castiel, sa famille, ses amis et un but dans la vie. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait pensé obtenir un jour. Plus qu'il n'avait longtemps pensé mériter, mais il commençait doucement à prendre confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie à l'ange qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Dean était continuellement surpris par la force incroyable dont les humains qu'il aidait faisaient preuve. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu, ils avaient envie de se reconstruire. Tous avaient confiance en l'avenir. Ils étaient prêts à accepter de cohabiter avec les anges. Ils avaient envie de mettre le passé derrière eux pour avancer. Dean les trouvait héroïques. Il était particulièrement fier d'eux.

Il n'était toutefois pas au bout de ses surprises, car, alors qu'il aidait un groupe d'humain à s'installer dans une maison que Dieu avait réquisitionnée pour eux, il reçut la visite de Crowley. Le démon n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis que le jeune avait quitté l'enfer quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles et Dean avait alors pensé qu'il avait choisi de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. De reprendre ses anciennes activités sans se soucier de ce qui se passait sur Terre. Il avait eu tort.

Crowley tenta bien sûr de lui faire croire qu'il n'était là que pour s'assurer que certains humains continueraient à lui être livrés à la fin de leur vie. Il prétexta vouloir veiller sur son investissement, mais Dean lisait clair dans son jeu. Il savait que le démon était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Qu'il s'était probablement inquiété pour lui. Ou peut-être que le jeune homme lui manquait.

Leur amitié était étrange. Elle n'avait rien de logique. Ils auraient dû se détester, mais Dean avait appris à connaître et à apprécier Crowley. Il savait que le démon aimait l'humanité à sa manière. Qu'il avait envie de les voir libérés et heureux. Il ne le dirait jamais bien sûr. Il avait un rôle à tenir, mais c'était évident.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à discuter de ce que Dean faisait. Crowley semblait sincèrement intéressé par chacune de ses décisions. Il écouta le jeune homme parler de ceux qu'il avait aidés et de ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rencontrer. Ils parlèrent ensuite de l'enfer et de tout ce que Crowley voulait y faire comme changements. De toute évidence, torturer des âmes n'était plus aussi satisfaisant qu'avant pour lui. Il avait envie de plus. Il avait des projets plein la tête. Dean lui conseilla d'en parler à Dieu. Il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de changer le fonctionnement de l'enfer. Il était presque sûr qu'il accepterait.

Crowley semblait ne pas avoir envie de partir. Dean devinait qu'il se sentait probablement seul. Il était entouré de démons, mais aucun n'était son ami. Pas comme le jeune homme. Ils étaient devenus proches. Ils avaient tissé un lien et Crowley semblait avoir compris qu'être lié avec quelqu'un était une bonne chose. Il n'avait plus envie de s'en passer. Dean l'invita alors à venir le voir plus souvent. Il pourrait lui être utile dans sa mission. Il était très souvent de bons conseils. Il remercia Dean et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner en lui rappelant que c'était ce que des amis faisaient. Crowley rejeta l'idée, mais son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il passait vraiment. Il promit finalement de revenir avant de disparaître brutalement.

Crowley n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à lui rendre visite. Charlie l'aidait parfois. Garth et Victor étaient également là parfois. Sam semblait lui aussi vouloir aider. Dean aimait passer du temps avec son frère. Il l'avait un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Il s'en voulait un peu même si Sam lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Dean savait qu'il l'avait fait passer en deuxième dès que Castiel avait été arrêté. C'était tout ce qu'il avait promis qu'il ne ferait jamais. Il avait toujours fait de Sam sa priorité. Il avait même dit à plusieurs reprises à Castiel qu'il choisirait toujours son frère si on lui imposait un choix entre lui et l'ange, mais il avait manqué à sa promesse. Si Sam n'avait pas été en danger pour autant, Gabriel veillant sur lui, il estimait avoir besoin de se rattraper. Il accepta donc de faire de son frère son bras droit dans sa nouvelle mission.

Cela leur offrit la possibilité de parler. De se dire tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit jusque-là. De parler de leur avenir et des espoirs qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté. Cela permit également à Dean d'apprendre que son frère avait rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelait Jessica et, d'après Sam, elle était absolument parfaite.

Il était évident qu'il était amoureux d'elle et, visiblement, ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Dean essaya de ne pas trop le charrier et de se comporter en grand frère bienveillant. Il était content de voir que son frère était heureux. Qu'il regardait l'avenir avec optimisme. Il avait tenté de le protéger de tout pendant dix-huit ans. Il avait probablement réussi en partie. Sam était un jeune homme foncièrement bon. Intelligent, drôle et courageux. Il était lui aussi un héros. Dean était fier de lui. Il savait que John l'était aussi.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, il commençait à faire des projets d'avenir à deux. Jessica semblait partante pour donner une chance à leur couple. Ils étaient incroyablement mignons ensemble. Ils étaient à la fois maladroits et hésitants, mais ils étaient jeunes et amoureux. Dean était presque sûr qu'ils sauraient être heureux côte à côte.

Tout était parfait. Le jeune homme ne voyait aucune ombre au tableau. Le monde commençait à changer. Les humains étaient libres. Lui était amoureux et heureux avec Castiel. Sam construisait son avenir petit à petit. Tout leur souriait enfin, mais Dean restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il refusait de relâcher complètement son attention. Il savait trop bien combien tout pouvait dégénérer en un instant.

Il choisit de ne pas le dire à Castiel. Il ne voulait pas lui cacher quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'inquiéter quand il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il préférait garder tout cela pour lui. Il était convaincu que cette légère angoisse finirait par disparaître avec le temps.

À sa grande surprise, Dieu finit par lui rendre visite alors même que Castiel n'était pas là. Dean était seul chez eux. Il venait tout juste de rentrer après une longue journée et il était déterminé à se reposer jusqu'au retour de l'ange, mais Dieu semblait avoir une autre idée en tête puisqu'il apparut brutalement au milieu du salon sans avertir de son arrivée.

Dean se redressa en un bond surpris et sur ses gardes. Il savait que Dieu lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il Lui devait beaucoup, mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec lui. Il ne savait rien de Lui et il continuait à Lui en vouloir de les avoir abandonnés. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire.

\- Castiel n'est pas encore là, lança-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que c'est toi que je suis venu voir, répliqua Dieu en lui souriant.

Dean ne voyait pas bien ce qu'Il pouvait lui vouloir. Il était peut-être juste venu aux nouvelles. Voir si Dean s'en sortait. Ce que le jeune homme aurait détesté. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à celui qu'il jugeait responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Il était toutefois déterminé à se montrer poli au moins. Dieu était peut-être coupable, mais il restait le père de Castiel. Le jeune homme devait apprendre à l'accepter.

\- Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour toi. Je sais que je… je ne suis certainement pas parmi tes personnes favorites, mais… je voulais m'assurer que tout se passait bien pour toi et également m'excuser à nouveau même si ça ne change probablement pas ce que tu penses de moi.

Dean devait reconnaître que les excuses de Dieu n'aidaient pas vraiment. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir accepté ses torts, mais il continuait à lui en vouloir et il doutait que cela puisse changer de sitôt. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

\- Je sais que Vous êtes sincère et je ne doute pas que Vous ayez envie d'arranger les choses, mais il m'arrive de me dire qu'il est peut-être juste… trop tard. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à Vous pardonner, mais Vous faites partie de la vie de Castiel et donc de la mienne. Je ne Vous interdirais jamais de le voir.

Dieu lui sourit à nouveau, visiblement soulagé de l'apprendre. Dean ne voyait pas quoi ajouter à tout ça. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une longue conversation avec Dieu.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir effacer ce que tu as vécu. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et arrêter mes enfants avant qu'ils ne vous fassent du mal. J'aimerais pouvoir sauver ta mère. Vous offrir une autre vie que celle que vous avez vécu avant mon retour.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, moi je ne le veux pas. Bien sûr, ma mère me manque et je donnerais tout pour la revoir et lui parler. Je suis toutefois convaincu que ce sera le cas après cette vie-là. Et puis, de toute façon, tout effacer signifierait effacer également l'arrivée de Castiel dans ma vie. Ce que je refuse d'envisager. Je l'aime bien trop pour accepter ça.

Il avait fini par accepter l'idée que son passé avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Les viols, les tortures et les épreuves l'avaient forgé. Il était fort parce qu'il avait vécu l'enfer. Même s'il avait aimé ne pas avoir à souffrir autant, il ne le regrettait pas. Il s'était construit grâce à son passé et il faisait aujourd'hui partie de lui. Il ne le renierait pas.

\- Ce que Castiel et toi avez… c'est magique. C'est difficile à comprendre pour moi, mais c'est quelque chose de réellement merveilleux. Je suis content pour vous. Il m'arrive de me demander comment après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as pu… tomber amoureux d'un ange. Tu aurais dû le détester. Tu aurais dû avoir peur de lui et certainement pas lui faire confiance.

Dean se souvenait parfaitement avoir été terrifié de ce dont Castiel était capable au début, mais il avait très rapidement compris qu'il avait tort de se méfier de lui. C'était difficile à expliquer. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre parfois, mais Castiel avait une explication qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas logique et sans doute que c'est incompréhensible pour la majorité des choses, mais… ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi. Tomber amoureux de Castiel s'est imposé à moi. Tout comme lui faire confiance malgré ce que Lucifer m'avait fait subir. Je n'ai eu aucun contrôle là-dessus. Sans doute parce que c'était écrit… ou sans doute parce que nous sommes deux âmes sœurs.

Dieu haussa les épaules. Dean aurait probablement dû l'inviter à s'asseoir, mais il préférait laisser de la distance entre eux. Malgré tout ce que Dieu avait fait pour lui ces derniers temps, il n'avait toujours pas confiance en Lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avais envisagé les choses. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu. Je ne sais pas si… il n'y a aucun être humain qui ait été créé à partir de l'âme d'un ange. Vous ne pouvez pas… vous n'êtes pas les deux moitiés d'un tout.

Dean le savait, mais il continuait tout de même à croire à cette explication. Dieu était peut-être tout puissant, mais Il ne savait pas tout pour autant. Ils en avaient eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers siècles.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas Votre œuvre, mais Vous l'avez dit Vous-même… Vous n'avez pas créé les humains tels qu'ils sont maintenant. Vous vous êtes contenté d'insuffler une étincelle de vie et de regarder ce que cet être minuscule devenait. Nous avons évolué et peut-être… peut-être que ce miracle a eu lieu sans avoir besoin de votre intervention. Dans tous les cas, c'est ce que Castiel et moi voulons croire. C'est la seule chose qui compte à nos yeux.

Dieu hocha la tête, visiblement content de cette explication. Dean détourna alors les yeux. Castiel ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il avait hâte qu'il soit là. Il n'aimait pas rester seul avec son Père. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le mettre dehors.

\- Tu sais, Dean… j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi. Je te trouve courageux et fort. Tu es… j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse devenir amis un jour. Je sais que tu refuses de l'envisager pour le moment, mais rien ne m'interdit de l'espérer.

Dean avait envie de Lui dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un espoir totalement vain, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à briser Son rêve aussi brutalement. Dieu ne méritait pas ça. Il avait le droit de croire ce qu'il souhaitait croire. Même si cela n'arrivait probablement jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à me montrer fort et Vous ne devriez pas être surpris. Vous nous avez créés en espérant justement nous voir prendre notre envol non?

Dieu hocha la tête à nouveau. Dean était curieux de savoir pourquoi cet être tout puissant avait choisi de donner une chance à l'humanité. Pourquoi Il avait choisi de créer un être sans pouvoir et de lui laisser la Terre en cadeau. Pourquoi Il avait créé les humains en choisissant de les faire aussi différents de ses autres enfants.

\- C'était ce que je voulais oui, mais je vous ai laissé le choix. J'ai créé les anges à mon image. Je leur ai donné des pouvoirs. Je les ai rendus immortels. Je… j'ai très vite compris que ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais créer. Tout était trop simple pour eux. Je leur avais tout offert sur un plateau. J'avais envie de voir ce qu'il adviendrait si je donnais une chance à mes créations d'évoluer et de faire leurs propres choix. De grandir et de s'adapter. Quand je vois ce que vous avez accompli, je suis fier de vous. Il y a eu des erreurs. Des choses que j'aurais voulu pouvoir empêcher, mais je vous ai créé libres et indépendants. Je ne regrette rien.

Dean devait reconnaître que l'humanité avait commis des erreurs. Trop longtemps, elle avait tenu la Terre pour acquise. Elle avait abusé des ressources dont elle disposait. Elle avait déclenché des guerres sans raison. Cependant, Dieu avait raison sur au moins un point : elle avait fait ses propres choix, sans suivre des ordres ou un plan prédéfini. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle un vrai miracle. Malgré tout, elle avait su créer des choses merveilleuses. Développer des sentiments. Bâtir des civilisations entières. Fonder des familles. S'aimer. S'entraider. Se soutenir. L'humanité était parfaite dans son imperfection. Dean l'aimait comme elle était. Castiel, également et de toute évidence Dieu partageait leur opinion sur ce point. Ce qui leur faisait une chose en commun. Cela ne leur permettrait peut-être pas de devenir amis. Pas après tout ce qui était arrivé, mais cela leur donnait une base sur laquelle construire une relation autre que celle qu'ils avaient pour le moment.

* * *

Castiel se sentait épanoui et à sa place. Il s'était longtemps interrogé sur son rôle réel dans le monde qui l'entourait. Avant le départ de son Père et la prise de pouvoir des anges, il avait une mission et la suivre était son seul objectif. Surveiller et veiller sur les humains lui donnaient entière satisfaction. Il se sentait utile et avait réellement l'impression d'être une pièce du grand puzzle de la vie.

Par contre, après avoir vu ses frères et sœurs réduire l'humanité en esclavage, il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Quel rôle pouvait-il tenir dans ce fiasco? Ne rien faire revenait à cautionner les horreurs dont il était témoin tous les jours. Résister comportait des risques et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il avait une chance de réussir. Il avait toutefois opté pour la résistance. Sauver quelques vies, même si ce n'était pas suffisant, revenait à poursuivre d'une certaine manière la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, mais l'impact de ses actes était minime. Il ne changeait pas vraiment les choses et les horreurs continuaient de se produire sans qu'il puisse vraiment les empêcher.

Bien sûr, sauver Dean avait donné un nouveau sens à sa vie. L'aimer l'avait aidé à trouver sa place, mais il continuait à penser, dans un petit recoin de son esprit, qu'il n'avait pas accompli grand-chose. Qu'il n'avait rien fait de vraiment décisif.

Mourir pour la cause aurait pu donner un sens à sa vie. Se faire tuer par Michael après avoir réussi à changer l'opinion de Rafael était une petite victoire. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant, mais c'était une conclusion honorable à une existence qui n'avait pas vraiment eu d'impact jusque-là.

Tout avait changé avec le retour de Dieu. Castiel avait été perdu pendant quelques jours. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne contre qui se battre et aucune cause à défendre, il s'était demandé s'il avait réellement un intérêt pour l'humanité. Il n'avait plus de vies à sauver. Plus d'ennemi à combattre. Il avait toujours Dean, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas totalement sûr que cela suffirait sur le long terme. C'était une nouvelle fois le jeune homme qui avait trouvé la solution pour lui.

En s'engageant pour aider les humains, il avait prouvé à Castiel qu'il pouvait encore accomplir des choses essentielles. Son rôle serait différent. Il n'observerait plus les humains de loin pour s'assurer qu'il continuait à évoluer paisiblement. Il serait là pour leur montrer comment s'y prendre. Présent à chaque nouvelle étape pour leur montrer que les anges n'étaient pas forcément leurs ennemis. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place et il s'épanouissait pleinement dans ses tâches. Il se sentait vivant comme jamais avant.

Partager tout ceci avec Dean rendait les choses plus vraies et plus intenses encore. Ils pouvaient parler de leurs journées ou de toute autre chose sans jamais se lasser. Ils vivaient de nouvelles expériences chacun de leur côté, mais ils se retrouvaient toujours en fin de journée. Ils se conseillaient. Se félicitaient. S'aimaient sans ne plus avoir à craindre qu'il y ait des conséquences.

Le jeune homme était incroyable et, même s'il refusait de le croire parfois, ce qu'il accomplissait était phénoménal. Castiel n'avait jamais été plus fier de lui qu'en ce moment.

Il fut surpris en rentrant après une nouvelle journée riche en émotions de trouver Dean seul dans leur salon avec Dieu. Ils semblaient plonger dans une intense conversation que Castiel rechignait à interrompre. Il savait que son petit ami avait du mal à pardonner à son Père. L'ange lui-même continuait à Lui en vouloir, mais il voulait qu'Il fasse partie de sa vie et cela impliquait que Dean l'accepte.

Il les écouta parler de l'humanité pendant quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour leur faire savoir qu'il était là. Il ne demanda pas à son Père ce qu'il faisait là. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Pas quand il avait une chance de dire quelque chose à Dieu qu'il avait toujours eu envie de lui dire.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié pour… pour avoir créé ces êtres formidables. Sans eux, notre existence même n'aurait aucun sens.

Il prit place à côté de Dean après avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Le jeune homme vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Castiel savait parfaitement pourquoi il faisait cela. Il voulait que Dieu comprenne qu'ils formaient une équipe et que Castiel le choisirait lui sans hésiter si toutefois on le lui demandait. Ce qui était entièrement vrai, bien sûr.

\- Je ne pense pas être la personne que tu dois remercier pour ça. Je n'ai fait qu'insuffler une étincelle de vie. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce que cette minuscule créature deviendrait en sortant de l'eau. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle accomplirait ensuite. Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi de voir ce que l'humanité a su devenir malgré les épreuves qu'elle a dû affronter. C'est eux que tu dois remercier. Ils se sont créés eux même.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était en grande partie vrai. Les anges avaient reçu pour consigne de n'intervenir qu'en cas de nécessité. Ils devaient laisser les humains évoluer par eux même et ils avaient réussi. Malgré leurs erreurs, il avait su grandir et devenir ces êtres pleins de ressources que Castiel admirait tant.

\- J'ai pris le temps de me pencher sur tout ce qui est arrivé depuis mon départ et je dois reconnaître que je suis tout aussi admiratif et impressionné que toi. Pas uniquement par leur capacité à aimer et à ressentir des émotions typiquement humaines qu'ils ne tiennent clairement pas de moi, mais aussi… par l'art… la musique… le cinéma… la littérature. Des peintures rupestres sur les parois des grottes à la Chapelle Sixtine ou à la Tour Eiffel… ce qu'ils ont accompli est prodigieux et ils ne le doivent qu'à eux même. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

Castiel aimait assez l'idée que les humains avaient réussi à devenir ce qu'ils étaient seulement par eux-mêmes et sans intervention extérieure. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'admiration qu'il avait pour eux. La fascination que ces êtres pourtant supposés plus faibles exerçaient sur lui depuis la nuit des temps. Ils étaient tellement meilleurs que les anges. Tellement plus intéressants.

\- Et quand je vous vois tous les deux… ensemble et parfaitement amoureux… je me dis qu'il y aura encore tellement de choses qu'ils peuvent accomplir. Tellement de miracles qu'ils sont capables de faire que… nous ne sommes qu'au début d'une merveilleuse aventure et je suis vraiment honoré de pouvoir faire partie du voyage.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et ne fut pas surpris de voir que le jeune homme le regardait lui aussi. Pendant une seconde, ils ne purent pas détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Castiel finit toutefois par reporter son attention sur son Père.

\- Aimer Dean est ce qui m'a permis de trouver ma place dans ce monde, confia-t-il alors.

Dieu lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Une nouvelle fois, c'est quelque chose que tu ne dois à personne d'autre qu'à vous deux et je vous souhaite de continuer à être heureux. De continuer à vous aimer comme vous le faites. C'est un espoir pour l'humanité entière. Un exemple pour les anges qui doutent encore de ce que les humains représentent vraiment.

\- Nous ne voulons pas être un exemple, intervint Dean.

\- Vous l'êtes et vous le resterez malgré tout. Vous vous êtes trouvé quand vous auriez dû être ennemis. Tu l'as aimé alors que tu aurais dû le haïr. C'est la preuve que tout est possible et je sais que cela aidera ceux qui pensent le contraire à ouvrir enfin les yeux. C'est en ça que vous êtes un exemple.

Dean haussa les épaules. Castiel savait que son petit ami n'aimait pas forcément être pris en exemple, mais il l'acceptait si cela pouvait aider les autres. Il était prêt à tout quand il était question du bien-être des gens autour de lui.

\- Gabriel et vous… et tous les humains qui étaient à vos côtés… vous avez compris avant tout le monde que s'allier était la seule solution. Que vous aviez à apprendre les uns des autres et c'est merveilleux. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais voulu comprendre plus tôt. J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire… tellement de problèmes à régler… je pourrais avoir peur, mais je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur vous pour me donner des conseils et me guider… enfin si vous êtes d'accord pour que je passe vous voir de temps en temps bien sûr.

Castiel refusait de donner son accord sans savoir si Dean était prêt à l'accepter ou non. Il n'imposerait jamais rien de ce type à son petit ami. Il attendit donc de voir ce que le jeune homme souhaitait. Il ne fut pas déçu par sa réponse.

\- Si vous avez besoin de conseils, Vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir… et peut-être même… juste pour prendre de nos nouvelles… de temps en temps. Bien sûr, j'espère que Vous nous ferez savoir que Vous venez… je n'aime pas trop l'idée que Vous apparaissiez chez nous sans nous avertir au préalable. Vous pourriez nous interrompre à un moment plus… disons intime.

Dieu fronça les sourcils, visiblement un peu perdu quant à ce que Dean sous-entendait par là. Il dut toutefois comprendre puisqu'il sourit avant de hocher la tête. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur Castiel.

\- Par contre, la décision ne me revient pas seulement… Cas doit aussi vous donner son accord.

L'Ange ne fut pas surpris que son petit ami demande ainsi son avis. Comme toujours, il respectait son opinion et il le soutiendrait, quel que soit le choix qu'il ferait.

\- Je suis d'accord, assura-t-il sans quitter Dean du regard.

Dieu les en remercia vivement avant de leur souhaiter une nouvelle fois tout le bonheur du monde. Il semblait sincère et Castiel fut heureux de voir qu'il avait le soutien de son Père. Il aurait pu s'en passer, bien sûr. Il avait fait sans pendant des années, mais c'était une pierre de plus à apporter à son édifice. Une preuve de plus qu'il avait pris les bonnes décisions.

\- Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Il est évident que vous avez envie de rester un peu seuls. Je repasserais peut-être… bientôt. Et… encore merci pour tout.

Sur ces quelques mots, il disparut du salon, faisant sursauter Dean. Castiel déposa alors un baiser contre sa tempe avant de lui demander ce dont son Père et lui avaient parlé avant son arrivée.

\- De rédemption principalement. De pardon… de l'humanité et… d'avenir. Il avait quelques questions et j'en avais aussi. C'était… une conversation étrange, mais plutôt instructive pour nous deux. J'ai vraiment envie de l'apprécier… mais c'est encore trop tôt.

\- Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin, Dean. Ou même ne jamais l'aimer. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne te l'imposerais pas. Pas après tout ce que tu as subi en partie par sa faute.

Dean hocha la tête avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel.

\- Je pense que je finirais par lui pardonner. Je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne veux pas garder de colère ou de rancœur. C'est un nouveau départ et, si je veux vraiment tirer un trait sur mon passé sans le renier pour autant, je dois oublier la colère qui m'a animé tout ce temps. Je veux… je veux vraiment lui pardonner et lui donner une seconde chance, mais je dois me laisser le temps pour le faire.

Castiel savait que le jeune homme voulait y parvenir également en grande partie pour lui. Il savait combien son Père lui avait manqué et, après avoir retrouvé John, il avait réalisé combien c'était important pour Castiel de vivre la même chose. Les situations étaient différentes, mais en fin de compte et malgré toutes ses erreurs, Dieu restait le Père de Castiel. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas… je pense que tu as tort d'aborder le problème sous cet angle. Tu n'as aucune obligation… aucune date limite. Tu dois laisser les choses se faire par elles-mêmes. Bien sûr, il est important que tu acceptes de lui laisser une chance de te convaincre, mais… c'est à lui de faire en sorte d'y parvenir. Tu ne peux pas forcer le destin. Tu ne peux pas te forcer toi à lui pardonner. Si cela doit se faire alors… tu finiras par te réveiller un matin et par réaliser que tu ne lui en veux plus. C'est un peu comme tomber amoureux en fin de compte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prévoir ou qu'on peut se forcer à faire. Ça arrive, c'est tout. Ça nous tombe dessus et on le comprend seulement quand on est déjà amoureux.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je dois me laisser le temps de tomber amoureux de ton Père?

Castiel sourit, amusé. Il savait que Dean disait cela uniquement pour détendre l'atmosphère et retirer à ce sujet important son caractère trop sérieux. Il était toutefois convaincu que son message était passé et que le jeune homme tenterait de mettre ses conseils en application.

\- Et bien si tu devais tomber amoureux de lui, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter, mais… je serais également obligé de le tuer… ce qui ne serait certainement pas possible puisqu'il est Dieu et moi non.

Dean secoua la tête avant de venir se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Castiel referma son bras autour de ses épaules et appuya son visage contre le haut de son crâne. C'était ainsi qu'il se sentait le mieux. Serré contre l'homme qu'il aimait et avec personne pour les empêcher d'en profiter pleinement.

\- Je pense que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce point de vue là. Il n'est définitivement pas mon style et… je veux également que tu saches que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Je sais que je ne dois pas me mettre la pression ou m'imposer quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste… j'ai envie que ça fonctionne, c'est tout. Parce que c'est important pour toi et qu'en conséquence ça l'est tout autant pour moi.

\- La seule personne qui soit réellement importante pour moi et nécessaire à mon bonheur se trouve actuellement dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, j'ai envie d'essayer de l'intégrer à ma vie… de lui faire une place, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Pas comme j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Peut-être… mais j'ai moi aussi retrouvé mon père après des années d'absence et… même si ça a été étrange les premiers temps, je ne pourrais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je suis convaincu qu'il en ira de même pour ton Père.

Castiel acquiesça. Dean avait sans doute raison sur ce point aussi, mais ils avaient le temps de voir venir. Il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre une décision hâtive. C'était ce qu'il y avait de magique dans ce nouveau monde. Ils pouvaient s'accorder du temps. Que ce soit pour être ensemble ou pour réfléchir à la marche à suivre.

\- Sans doute, mais je n'ai pas envie de me poser la question pour le moment ou de faire des plans pour l'avenir. J'ai bien trop de choses à gérer autrement plus importantes. Il y a tout un monde à rebâtir et je veux aider. Je veux me rendre utile. Le reste se fera naturellement… ou ne se fera pas. On verra en temps voulu. Je refuse de consacrer mon temps libre à me poser des questions quand je peux le partager avec toi.

Dean passa son bras autour de son ventre et glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt. Il était évident que ce n'était pas un geste destiné à obtenir plus. Juste une marque d'affection. Le besoin naturel de se sentir proche de la personne que le jeune homme aimait. Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il avait tellement de chance qui lui arrivait de se demander si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

\- Je veux la même chose. Je veux aider les autres et je te veux toi, mais qui sait… tu finiras peut-être par avoir envie de plus… par te lasser. Quand je serai vieux et plus vraiment utile à grand-chose, toi tu seras toujours… aussi jeune. Tu auras peut-être envie d'accorder du temps à ton Père.

C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue plusieurs fois. Dean était inquiet en pensant à l'avenir. Pas pour sa sécurité ou pour celle des autres humains maintenant, mais pour leur couple. Il finirait par vieillir. Castiel lui resterait à l'identique, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'ange. Il n'aimait pas Dean pour son physique même s'il le trouvait incroyablement séduisant. Il l'aimait avant tout pour son âme. Parce qu'il la savait liée à la sienne. Et cela ne risquait pas de changer avec le temps.

\- Non, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi. Tu es mon âme sœur, Dean et, si j'aime te faire l'amour et que j'apprécie ton physique… parfait… ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur et ça ne changera pas. Ton âme est… je n'en ai jamais vu de plus brillante ou de plus magnifique. Elle, elle ne vieillira pas.

Il savait combien ses propos étaient importants pour le jeune homme et il était tout à fait prêt à les répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le croire pour de bon. Il se fichait du temps que cela lui prendrait.

\- Ton Père m'a dit qu'il… cette histoire d'âme sœur… il ne pense pas que cela existe. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il a créé le monde.

Castiel se fichait totalement de ce que son Père pensait à ce sujet. Il était convaincu d'avoir raison. Peut-être était-ce magique ou miraculeux, mais Dean était une partie de lui. Il en était totalement sûr.

\- Il l'a dit lui-même. Il ne sait pas tout. Il ne peut pas tout expliquer et je suis convaincu qu'il se trompe sur ce point, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à le lui expliquer. L'essentiel est ce que je pense moi… et ce que tu penses toi aussi bien sûr.

\- Je suis ton âme sœur et tu es la mienne, assura Dean sans hésiter.

Castiel sourit avant d'embrasser à nouveau le jeune homme sur la tempe. Peu importait qui avait raison. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas comment expliquer autrement ce que nous avons vécu depuis notre rencontre. Parce que quand on prend le temps d'y réfléchir ça n'a effectivement aucun sens. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance aussi facilement. Je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'avoir peur de toi. Ou de chercher un moyen de fuir. Je n'aurais pas dû remettre la vie et l'avenir de mon frère entre tes mains et tu n'aurais jamais dû être capable de tomber amoureux. Tu n'as pas été créé pour ressentir ce genre de choses et si cela nous est arrivé alors… c'est forcément parce que nous étions destinés à continuer notre route ensemble. Parce que nous étions déjà liés l'un à l'autre avant même de nous connaître.

Castiel aimait cette explication. Il aimait l'idée que Dean et lui soient ainsi liés au-delà de leur choix d'être ensemble, car cela signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais envisager de vivre l'un sans l'autre et c'était tout ce dont Castiel avait envie pour le restant de son existence sur cette Terre.

\- Et qui sait… peut-être que d'autres connaîtront la même chose dans l'avenir. Peut-être que nous ne sommes que les premiers. J'aime assez l'idée que les humains et les anges puissent finir par… s'unir de cette manière.

Dean acquiesça contre son torse. Rien ne pouvait leur garantir cela, mais l'idée était plaisante. C'était peut-être exactement ce dont ce monde avait besoin en fin de compte. Que les anges apprennent enfin à aimer. Pas par devoir ou par obligation, mais par choix. Si d'autres finissaient par tomber amoureux d'humains alors ce nouveau monde pourrait devenir presque parfait. C'était ce que Castiel lui souhaitait.

Par contre, pour le moment, il voulait avant tout profiter du calme dans la maison et de la présence de Dean contre lui. Ils avaient lutté côte à côte durant longtemps. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient fait face au danger ensemble. Ils avaient déjà vécu le pire. Il ne leur restait que le meilleur à connaître et Castiel était impatient de voir ce qu'il leur réservait pour le futur.


End file.
